A New Summer
by TeachingGods
Summary: A new summer begins for the campers at Camp Half-Blood. Big changes await the campers.
1. Chapter 1

The two of them work together putting the finishing touches on a nursery they have carved out inside their cabin. The black obsidian crib, which she strongly protested at first, is beautiful. The pastel colors of the bedding even out the darkness of the rock, and there is enough padding to protect the baby when it gets big enough to scoot around inside and bump it's little head against the sides. The mobile Auntie Crystal and Uncle Leo made is attached to the head of the crib over the lavender baby pillow. The little dolphins that hang from half of the strings are beautiful. The skulls that hang from the other half, in most people's first opinion, would be distasteful at the very least, but with the way they were created are actually adorable.

She takes a seat in the rocker after a few minutes and rubs her belly.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she assured him.

"You don't look it," he tells her.

"I've never given birth before. I'm just a little nervous about it," Thalatta tells her husband.

"You'll feel better when your grandmother arrives and Annabeth gets back from her dad's," Nico says then kisses her.

"How about you, Daddy, are you really ready for this?"

"Sure," he says casually.

"Really, Mr. I Never Really Had a Parent," she questions with a knowing smile.

"I… I'm not scared," he tells her truthfully. "I've watched Percy with Sophia and Grover with the girls and little Percy. I can handle the physical parts of taking care of them. As for the emotional part, I love you so much, and I love our baby. Isn't that all it really is, love? I've always had that, Bianca loved me more than anything, Hazel loves me, and even Dad has shown it in his own weird Lord of Death kind of way."

"I suppose you are right, but you forgot to mention the most important person who loves you," she says softly.

"Oh yeah, Percy," he says with a grin.

"Wrong," she says then playfully hits him with a pillow.

"You," he says then kisses her, "Thalatta di Angelo love me more than anything."

"And don't you ever forget it," she says kissing him back.

* * *

"Steady," Chiron says gently. "Never take your eye off your target." Just then the bow is released and the arrow goes sailing through the air. The centaur is pleased with the arch, and when it hits dead center, a squeal of delight goes up behind them.

"Look at how good you've gotten," Iris says happily clapping her hands. "You're as good as Daddy."

"Better," Chiron says ruffling Tharin's blue crop of hair. "At least better than I was at your age."

"When can I go into the woods," Tharin asks, for about the third time this week alone.

"Maybe when your brother Butch returns for camp," his mom tells him. "If your father, Butch, and Leo all agree to go with you and make sure you are safe…"

"Mommy, you just said I was as good as Daddy with the bow," he protests at being put off again.

"As good as Daddy when Daddy was little like you," Chiron reminds him. "You're mother is right. We aren't taking any chances."

"Not fair," Tharin says then trots over to the porch and lies down in the shade.

"What did we tell you about pouting," his mom says sweetly.

"Nobody like a pouter," he answers but still has his head low.

"Your big brother will be back day after tomorrow," Iris tells him, as she lifts his chin with her palm. "Right now I believe it is time for you run along to Crystal for your lesson."

"Yes, Mommy," he says then stands and gives her a hug. "Thanks for helping me Daddy," he says hugging Chiron as well.

"Always son," Chiron says hugging him back tightly.

"You do realize that you have to let him go into the woods eventually," he tells her once their son is out of earshot.

"I know but he's so special, I just can't bring myself to do it. When Butch and Leo are here and the three of you can all keep an eye on him, I promise I'll let him go," she says then rests her head against his arm. Chiron kisses the top of her head.

* * *

Later that same afternoon, Chiron and Mr. D are sitting on the porch when Connor Stoll walks down Half-Blood Hill toward the big house. "That is an odd site," Chiron says of seeing only one Stoll boy.

"Maybe without the other, we won't have as much mischief," Mr. D says wishfully.

"Good afternoon sirs," Connor says, as he climbs the steps.

"Mr. Stoll," Mr. D says barely looking up from his cards.

"Did your brother get safely off to Camp Jupiter this morning?" Chiron asks.

"Yes sir," Connor says with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Cheer up," Mr. D says, "You have other brothers at camp."

"It's not the same," Connor says and leans against the rail.

"I did not realize your brother was so interested in the Roman arts," Mr. D says.

"I think he's more interested in a certain Centurion Gardner," Connor says. "After what we went through last summer, I think he decided to go be with her and see what happens."

"I see," Chiron says with a smile.

"Is Chris around?" Connor asks.

"Yes, but he is no longer living in cabin eleven," Chiron tells him.

"Where's he going to be living?"

"He built a cabin for his family. He and Clarisse are living at the bottom of the hill below Rachel's cave," the centaur explains.

"His family?" Connor says.

"Haven't you talked to Chris since last summer?" Chiron asks.

"No, what do you mean family?"

"Your brother is going to be a Daddy in a couple of months," Mr. D says.

"A couple of months!" Connor says shocked. "Are they married? Ares will be pissed if they aren't."

"They eloped on the last day of camp last summer," Chiron says. "Grandpa Ares is excited."

"Clarisse a mom," Connor says shaking his head at the thought.

"Your brother Evan arrived about an hour ago. I'm sure he is anxious to meet you and for you to show him around."

"Yes sir," Connor says then heads off toward the Hermes cabin.

* * *

Connor doesn't expect Evan to be sitting right inside the door when he gets to the cabin. A son of Hermes would be going through everybody else's stuff given the chance. Of course he's not sure what to expect from a son of Mercury.

"You must be Evan," Connor says, as he comes through the door.

"Yeah, you Connor?"

"Yep," he says tossing his bag onto his bunk and extending his hand to his brother.

"I saw a couple of beds that didn't look claimed, but I didn't want to assume," Evan says.

"That one is available," Connor says pointing at Luke's old bed, "And I guess Chris won't be using that one any longer," he says pointing at the one next to it.

"Chris, he's the one that married the daughter of Ares?" Evan asks.

"How'd you know about that?" Connor asks since he just found out himself.

"Chiron mentioned it. He said he would be a good guy to talk to even though he didn't live here in the cabin anymore," Evan explains.

"Chris is the oldest, _now_," Connor says looking at Luke's bed.

"I know all about Luke," Evan says, "As far as I'm concerned, all that matters is the choice me made at the very end."

"I agree, but it's hard to think past the four years between when he left here and that final few moments of his life," Connor tells him.

"I guess when you knew him before and had to accept the bad times, it would make it hard," his brother agrees.

"I looked up to him, wanted to be just like him. It was devastating…"

"If you want me to take Chris' bed that's fine," Evan says heading toward the bed.

"No if you want the other bed, maybe it's time. If you take it, it won't be Luke's bed any more. A constant reminder, you know," Connor says.

"If you're sure," Evan says and tosses his bag on Luke's old bed. "I guess I should put my stuff away. I head you guys have a pretty strict inspection policy."

"Yeah, we don't want to be breaking it on the first day," Connor agrees and dumps his bag on his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Underwood girls walk in a single file line toward the Demeter cabin. Mommy is walking behind them with their brother Percy on her hip. Each of them is carrying a sprig from their own little trees to present to Miranda for blessing. "Remember what you are supposed to say when she answers the door," Juniper tells them, as they get close.

"Yes Mommy," Winter says.

Spring is the first in line, so she is the one who lightly knocks on the door.

"Look at you," Miranda says sweetly when she answers, since she was expecting their visit.

"We have come to ask for your blessing Lady Miranda," the girls say in unison.

"And what will this blessing be for," Demeter's daughter asks even though Grover already told her everything that morning at breakfast.

"If you will allow roots to grow…" Summer starts.

"Our daddy will take our trees and plant them…" Winter continues.

"If Florida," Autumn says finishing.

"You are willing to share of yourselves to help nature spread?" Miranda asks them.

"Yes Ma'am," they say together again.

"Then I give you my blessing. May each of these twigs you present to me, grow to be mighty trees," Miranda says then gently takes each twig and kisses the snipped end. Once kissed, roots start to appear.

"Thank you My Lady," the each girl says, as her rooted twig is handed back.

Once the last twig is handed back, Juniper gives Miranda a hug. "Thank you Lady Miranda for your blessings," she says.

"Let he see this big boy," Miranda says lifting Percy from Mommy's arms then shows them all inside for a visit.

* * *

"You shouldn't be carrying that, Babe," Chris says taking the box from her hands.

"You shouldn't be treating me like an invalid, unless you _want_ to get hurt," she replies snatching it back.

"I'm not having this argument with you again," he says, "Chiron and Apollo but told you to start taking it easy, and I'll call your dad if you don't."

"You wouldn't dare," she says in defiance.

"Watch me," he says taking the box yet again.

"You know how much this pisses me off," she says crossing her arms and watching, as he carries the box from her mom over to the bed they put in the nursery.

"Clarisse, I know you're strong, but you are also over seven months now. Apollo says doing too much puts a strain on the baby even if it doesn't hurt you," Chris says coming back and putting his arms around her.

"Am I allowed to unpack what's in the box?" she asks.

"Yes, it didn't seem too bad," he agrees then kisses her forehead.

"Since it's baby clothes, I would think not," she says with a smile.

"Are they _your_ baby clothes?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes," she says then takes a seat bed next to the box. As she opens the flaps, Chris tries to peek inside, but she shoves him back.

"I wanna see," he protests.

"Fine," she says and lifts a little onesie from the top of the stack. She snickers then turns it to face him draping it over her belly. Across the front it says, "_You feel lucky punk? Well do ya?"_

"Oh my gods, you wore that?" he says laughing.

"I was a tough little newborn," she says with a laugh.

"I don't doubt that," he agrees with a smile.

She shows him a couple more little-bad-ass outfits then he says, "So I don't guess there's anything pink and frilly in there?"

She just gives him a _you're kidding right_ look. When she gets to the bottom of the box, her baby blanket is there. It is red and has little boars on it.

"That had to be from your dad," her husband says with a chuckle, "There's no way your mom found a _baby_ blanket that ugly."

"Actually, Mom made that for me," Clarisse says acting like her feelings are hurt by him calling her baby blanket ugly. She starts to lift the blanket from the box when something slides from the middle of it.

"Oh no, you didn't," he says looking at the infant size spear.

Clarisse sighs and takes the spear from the box. "She kept you," she tells it then kisses it gently.

"Our kid is not playing with that," Chris protests.

"Of course not, this is not a toy," she agrees then pushes on the end. When sparks appear at the top she says, "This is a weapon."

* * *

Lucy is sitting on the steps to the big house waiting. She's been watching the top of the hill for over an hour now. A couple of times, campers have come over getting her hopes up, but so far it hasn't been the one she's waiting for. She talked to Rachel for several minutes, when she arrived. She waved to Tate from the Hermes cabin when he got there. She even got up and jogged up the hill and back just to kill time. Now she's starting to get impatient. "Where are you?" she says to herself. Two minutes later, two heads top the hill walking together, a dark haired girl and a blonde guy. "Yes!" she says then takes off running toward them. "Piper!" she screams.

"Lucy," Piper calls and starts running toward her with her arms outstretched. When they meet, they throw their arms around each other.

"Was the traffic from the airport bad?" Lucy asks, as Jason now catches up to them.

"It was horrible," Piper says, "But we're here now."

"Hi Jason," Lucy says now hugging her big sister's boyfriend.

"We missed you," he says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have your bed all ready for you, fresh sheets and everything," Lucy says taking her sister's hand and leading her toward their cabin. Since he's walking behind them, Lucy doesn't see the frown that statement brought to Jason's face. He's excited to be spending the summer at Camp Half-Blood this year but not looking forward to sleeping alone in cabin one.

"So tell me all about the boy you met at school last month," Piper asks her little sister, which starts Lucy talking all the way to the cabin.

* * *

Thalatta comes in from taking a walk and is shocked to find her father-in-law sitting in the cabin. "Dad!" she says greeting him.

"There's my beautiful daughter-in-law," Hades says standing to meet her.

"Is everything okay? I wasn't expecting you," she says after giving him a hug.

He places his hand on her belly, so he can feel his grandchild kicking then says, "I needed to talk with my son about a new idea for the Underworld and decided I would come see the two of you in person."

"May I get you something, nectar?" she asks.

"No thank you," he tells her finally taking his hand off her belly. "He's getting big."

"He?" she asks with a smile.

"I have a sense," he says with a grin.

"Do you really or are you just full of schist?" she asks with a laugh.

"Ah, a Hazel joke," he says with a chuckle.

"You didn't answer my question, Dad," she says anxiously.

"I didn't did I," he says smiling. "Where is _my_ boy anyway?"

"He's on his way. He was helping Clovis carry all of his pillows to his cabin," she explains, as Nico comes through the door.

"Dad, hey, what are you doing here?" Nico asks when he sees Hades.

"I wanted to check on my boys," his dad says hugging him.

"Boys?" Nico asks.

"Oh, and my girl," his dad says putting his arm around Thalatta.

* * *

"You've lost a little more weight," her mom says, as she zips up the back of the dress.

"No I haven't," Crystal insists.

"Sweetheart, I can tell that the dress is a little bigger than before," Iris tells her.

"Does it need to be taken in again?" her daughter asks concerned.

Her mom adjusts the bust then says, "No, just don't lose any more weight before the wedding."

Crystal turns and gets a good look in the full length mirror. "Do you think Leo will like it?" she asks.

"I think you could get married in a feed sack and that boy would think you were beautiful," her mom says with a smile. "Now try it with the wings."

Crystal slowly brings her wings out and has no problem with the low cut back of the dress. "Are you wearing those out or in during the ceremony?" her mom asks, as there is a tap on the bedroom door.

"If that's Leo he can't see me," Crystal says.

"Who is it?" her mom asks through the door.

"It's me Mommy," Tharin answers, "Can I come in and see sissy?" Iris looks at her daughter for permission which Crystal gives by nodding her head.

"So pretty," Tharin says still standing at the doorway.

"You have to come in, so I can close the door. Leo isn't allowed to see her dress until the wedding," his mom tells him.

"Okay, Mommy," the young centaur says stepping into the room.

"Do you like it?" Crystal asks her little brother. He just grins and nods his head a bunch of times.

"About the wings?" her mom asks again.

"What do you think?" Crystal asks.

"I think you're gorgeous either way," her mom tells her, as she adjusts the train.

"What do you think," Crystal now asks Tharin, "Should I get married with my wings in or out?"

"Out!" he says without hesitation then flutters his own set of wings.

"Let's see how the veil looks with your wings," her mom says then places the tiara gently on her head. "Oh, definitely out," her mom now says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did you come to talk to me about?" Nico asks his father. They have all taken a seat in the cabin with Nico resting his hand on his wife's belly waiting for the baby to kick him, since it usually does.

"Thanatos and I were discussing putting in a security system. Something at each possible entry or exit point that would sound an alarm if anyone unauthorized tried to go through," Hades explains.

"I could do it, but not alone. I don't have that kind of expertise, but some of my friends do. Would I be allowed to bring some of them to the Underworld to see what we're up against and then for the install?"

"Hum," his dad says running his hand over his chin, "You know I do not like having the undead in the Underworld, except for family of course," he continues. "How many friends are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking four or five. It's going to take a few people for the install," Nico suggests.

"Daedalus, can get his boys, Icarus and Perdix to help on the install," his father counters, "I will allow two other campers to come and assist you as needed."

"Three," Nico says with a grin, "I really need three particular people."

"Who?" his dad asks.

"Leo…"

"Hephaestus' boy?"

"Yes, and Tyson…"

"Poseidon's Cyclops boy?"

"Yes, and Annabeth."

"Why Annabeth?" his father asks.

"She's an architect. She's the one who can create the schematics, and she understands her brother's style. When it comes to installation, Daedalus will understand it all no problem," his son explains. "Besides, she's already been to the Underworld."

"Leo, Tyson, and Annabeth, fine but no more," his dad agrees.

"Those three, Daedalus and the boys should work," Nico assures him.

"You will discuss this with them and make arrangements to meet with Thanatos and Daedalus?" his dad asks.

"Sure, once they all agree, I'll IM Thanatos," Nico agrees.

Hades stands, as if he is getting ready to leave then says, "How is Sophia?"

"Dad, she's amazing. Do you want to see her? Percy and Annabeth are due back from her parent's in California this evening," Nico tells him.

"I promised to leave them alone," Hades says sadly.

"I don't think they would mind bringing Sophia over to see her Great Uncle Hades," Thalatta says. "Nico why don't you see if they're home."

"Don't leave Dad," Nico says then heads out to cabin three.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth are in the process of carrying their bags inside when Nico runs up to them. "You're back," he says.

"Perfect timing cous," Percy says shoving a bag in Nico's hand.

"I have a favor to ask," Nico says with a smile.

"What is it?" Percy asks thinking he's up to something.

"Dad is here, in our cabin. He didn't want to ask…"

"Sophia, let's go see Uncle Hades," Annabeth says heading to cabin thirteen before Nico even finishes.

"Was that it?" Percy asks.

"Yeah."

"Help me with these," Percy says offering his cousin more bags.

* * *

"Hi everybody," Annabeth says, as she enters the cabin with Sophia in her arms. "Sophia, look who it is. It's Uncle Hades."

Sophia smiles and reaches her hands out to the stranger she hasn't seen since she was born.

"You are so pretty," Hades says actually getting a little choked up when he takes the girl in his arms. Annabeth and Thalatta both act like they don't see tears of joy streaming down the Lord of Death's cheeks.

"She's such a good girl Uncle Hades," Annabeth tells him proudly. "Sweetheart, Uncle Hades likes flowers."

Sophia giggles and suddenly there are daffodils in her hand, which she offers to her uncle.

"They are my favorites," he says then has to sit down. Annabeth and Thalatta also take a seat and talk about the trip while Hades plays with the baby.

When Percy and Nico come inside, Hades doesn't even look up from the baby. The two of them are two busy playing patty cake.

"Uncle it's good to see you," Percy says and almost laughs because he actually means it.

"Nephew," Hades says finally looking up with a smile on his face. "I can see I made an excellent choice."

"Thank you Uncle," Percy says, "We think so."

"Your families, are they accepting of her?" Hades asks.

"You bet, even Gramtrite adores her and dotes on her," Annabeth tells him.

"Gramtrite?" Hades questions.

"Grandma Amphitrite," Percy says. "She took to Sophia and even accepts me now."

"What about your mother?" Hades asks Annabeth.

"Grandmother Athena loves her very much, just like Percy's mortal parents and mine," she assures him.

"Everybody loves her Dad," Nico says. "Are those my keys?"

Hades takes the baby's hand and finds two keys on a key ring with a skull. "My guess would be yes," he tells his son based on the skull.

"Sophia, give them to Nico," Annabeth says scolding her daughter. "She's developed this thing lately about keys. We haven't figured it out yet, but if there are keys around, she'll end up with them."

"We have to really watch her," her daddy says, "A couple of times we've found her with one random key that we have no idea where it came from. She hasn't put them in her mouth, at least that we've seen, but you never know."

"I can explain that I'm afraid," Hades says softly.

"Mom said it was something associated with you, but she wouldn't explain," Annabeth says.

"There isn't anything much to explain except that I have the Underworld locked up so tight that no one who goes there can escape," the Lord of the Underworld says.

"Well, almost no one," Percy chuckles.

"Yes, well," his uncle continues, "Only I control who comes and goes, so I hold the keys. Keys have long been associated with me. Speaking of the Underworld," Hades says looking at his son.

"Um, Annabeth, I have a wonderful career opportunity for you," Nico says which causes Thalatta to laugh.

"This should be good," Annabeth says giving him her attention.

"Dad has asked me to put together a team to create and install a security system for the Underworld. I would like you to be on that team," he tells her.

"Me?" she says surprised.

"Yeah, you, I'm going to ask Leo and Tyson as well. They will help develop the system, you will do all the designs, and your brother Daedelus will do the install with Icarus and Perdix," Nico continues.

"Work with my brother?" she says like the idea intrigues her.

"You would have to make one maybe two trips to the Underworld," Nico tells her.

Annabeth looks at Hades since he tried to kill her the last time she was there.

"I have given my approval for this project only," the god of the Underworld assures her.

"What do you think Percy?" she asks now looking at her husband.

"Can we talk about it at home before you decide? I don't have problem with you working on something for Uncle Hades or going back to the Underworld. I don't think Uncle would do anything to take Sophia's mommy away from her, but you'd be kind of busy, like when you were redesigning Olympus," Percy says.

"I don't think it will take anywhere near _that _long," Nico says. "I'm thinking, at least for Annabeth, a week there of meetings with Thanatos and Daedelus and getting a feel for the layout for the specs she would be drawing up for the install. The install itself will be done mostly by Daedelus and the boys."

Annabeth is looking at Percy and her face says, _please I really want to work with my brother and be a part of this_.

"A week with Thanatos, you promise not to fall in love with him? I've met the guy he's gorgeous, or so Hazel says," Percy says.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Annabeth assures him with a kiss, "I like my man to be alive." Percy laughs.

"A week there then she would be working here for a bit but home ever evening," Nico insists.

"If you and Uncle Hades really want her, and she obviously really wants to do this, how can I say no?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Annabeth says kissing her husband several times.

"Thank you, Percy, Annabeth is one of the few people I am comfortable with this much knowledge of the Underworld. She has already proven herself worthy of my complete trust. That is not an easy thing to do," Hades says, as he looks at Annabeth.

"Lord Hades, I'm honored," she says a little choked up. It was one thing to give her his daughter to raise as her own and quite another to give her complete access to the layout of the Underworld.

"Do you think Tyson will do it?" Nico now asks Percy.

"If Annabeth goes, he'll go," Percy assures his cousin.

"Somebody is falling asleep," Thalatta says, as Sophia is having a hard time keeping her eyes open in Hades arms.

"We should get her to bed," Percy says standing.

"Would you like to come tuck her in?" Annabeth asks Hades.

The huge smile on his face reveals the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiron is in wheelchair form when he answers the door to the big house. "Andy, good to see you come in," he tells Crystal's father.

"Chiron, it's wonderful to see you again," Andy says. Tharin quickly comes to find his father but stands back, so as not to interrupt. "Hello Tharin," Crystal's dad says extending his hand, "Have you done any flying with those awesome wings yet?"

"Not yet, not big enough," Tharin says shaking the man's hand. "Daddy, Mommy needs you in the kitchen." Just then the smoke alarm goes off.

"Not again," Chiron says then the three of them all head for the kitchen, as quickly as they can.

"It's fine. I've got this," Iris says waving the smoke out of her face.

The kitchen is full of smoke, but there aren't any flames, so Chiron lets out a deep breath and asks, "What happened?"

"The buckwheat and teff didn't go well together," she explains dumping her burnt muffins into the recycle bin.

Tharin trots over to the bin and looks in like he wants to decide for himself if the muffins are really ruined. Andy chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me," Iris says to her ex-lover. This, and the sight of Iris standing with her hands on her hips, causes Andy and Chiron to both bust up laughing. "Just order the damn cake then," she tells them.

"Already did," Andy says trying to stop laughing.

"You already ordered our daughter's wedding cake from a bakery when I said I wanted to make it myself?" she asks trying to sound offended.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but Percy…"

"_Percy,_ he didn't even try one of my muffins. No but he drank some of your tea didn't he," Andy says.

"You always did hate my food," Iris says a little ticked.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Do you want me to cancel the cake?" he says softly.

"No, it's a special occasion. I guess a little sugar won't hurt anybody," Iris says then gives her ex a hug.

* * *

Butch enters his mom's cabin to find most of his siblings are already there. Henry and Rose are playing Wii, Jade, whom he thinks his mom must be giving another chance to behave, is listening to music on her iPod. Violet is at the desk writing something, Crystal is on her bed necking with Leo, what's new. Only Wisteria and Sunny are missing. "Save it for tomorrow night," Butch tells his sister then smacks her on the behind.

"Butch you made it," Crystal says taking her foot and lightly kicking him in the mid section, as a way of saying hello.

"Leo, you sure you want to live with this one the rest of your life?" her older brother asks her fiancée.

"Yeah, but I think I'll have much better benefits than you've got as her brother," Leo says taking Butch's hand.

"Did you stop by the big house and see Tharin on your way in?" Violet asks, as she gets a hug.

"Yeah, I can't believe how big he's gotten in nine months," he tells her. "Oh, I'm supposed to tell you your Dad is here."

"Yay, Dad," Crystal says starting to get up to go see him.

"I thought your dad was dead," Jade say joining the conversation.

"He was in some hot water with Boreas who sent Zethes and Calais after him. He had to hide out for a few months until Zeus got it all got settled," Crystal explains.

"I'm glad he got it taken care of before your wedding," Jade says then puts her ear buds back into her ears.

"Wow, no smart remark," Butch says.

"It's been better so far," Crystal says then grabs Leo's arm and says, "Come on. Let's go see Dad."

* * *

"There's my beauty," Andy says when Crystal and Leo enter the living room.

"Awe, now you're gonna make me blush," Leo says cracking a smile.

Crystal goes to her father and gives him a big hug. "I've missed you," she says holding him tightly.

"I've missed you more," he says then kisses her.

"Something burn?" Leo asks, as he's sniffing the air.

Chiron snickers, as Iris says, "No, just had a bad batch of muffins."

"By the way Sweetheart, your father ordered a cake for the wedding," Iris tells her daughter.

"Oh thank gods," Leo says then instantly regrets showing how happy that makes him in front of his future mother-in-law, the organic foods goddess.

"Don't worry Leo, I realize that my gluten free baked goods may not be suitable as a wedding cake," she tells him.

"Or anything else related to eating," Andy whispers in his daughter's ear.

"Daddy," Crystal says trying not to laugh. He gives her a look that says _well I'm right_.

As they all take a seat, Andy asks, "So who's officiating the wedding, stepmom or grandmother?"

"It was seriously a tough decision," Leo tells him. "I didn't really want either one of them, but_ we_ finally decided that we wanted love to be the most important thing, so we're going with stepmom."

"Hera will be pissed," Andy says with a smile.

"She'll get over it," Leo says not really caring if she does or not. After everything she's put him through his entire life, Tia can be pissed for the rest of eternity, and he won't lose any sleep over it.

"Will the girls be here before the wedding tomorrow?" Crystal asks her mom of her sisters Wisteria and Sunny.

"They arrive in the morning, as does Fleecy," Iris assures her. "Everything should be perfect."

"Everything but the guest list," Leo chuckles.

"I look forward to meeting your father," Andy tells him. "Lord Hephaestus has always been one of my favorites, but we've never met."

"He's a nice guy," Crystal says of Leo dad.

"He can be a little gruff. He's not really much of a people person," Leo says trying to warn his father-in-law in advance to not expect too much.

"Speaking of the guest list, Mom did you talk to your sisters?" Crystal asks.

"Yes, they have promised not to eat any campers," her mom says with a smile.

"Wait, what? Eat campers," Leo says getting a little concerned.

"The Harpies," Crystal explains.

"The Harpies, our harpies, they're your sisters?" he asks is complete shock.

"Yes," Iris confirms.

"Then they wouldn't have eaten you when we fell asleep on our first date," Leo says looking at Crystal and remembering how much trouble they were in after they didn't make it home.

"Yes they would have," Iris says with a chuckle. "They would show no favoritism to my children if they are out past curfew."

"Screwed up family you're marrying into," Andy tells Leo with a laugh.

"No worse than my own," Leo tells him.

"Oh, while we're on the topic of my sisters, Ella messaged me this morning and said she will be here for the wedding. Mrs. O'Leary went to get her. I'm expecting them to arrive very late tonight," Iris says.

"I can't wait to meet her," Crystal says.

"You also had three more gifts delivered by Lord Hermes today. They are in with the others," Chiron tells her.

"Thank you guys," Crystal says, "You've taken care of so much for us."

"That's what parents do," Iris says giving Andy a smile.

"I think it is getting time for someone to get ready for bed," Chiron says looking at Tharin who is lying on the floor beside his dad's wheelchair struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'm not tired," the young centaur insists.

"You're already asleep," his mom says. "Now trot along to bed sweetheart."

"Yes, Mommy," Tharin says giving in to going to bed.

"I think we should head out too, before your aunts get us," Leo says shaking his head.

"Dad, are you staying here or in the cabin with us?"

"Chiron has been nice enough to offer me lodging here in the big house. I don't want cause any problems with your sisters not wanting a strange man in the cabin," he tells her.

"Okay, Daddy, goodnight then. I love you," she says giving him a hug. "I love you too Mom," she continues then hugs her mother as well.

"You'll see her safely home?" Iris asks Leo.

"Nope, I think I'll let your sisters get her, so I don't have to get married tomorrow," he chuckles.

"Leo!" Crystal says hitting him.

"Kidding," he say says rubbing his arm, where her punch landed, then kissing her.

"Goodnight you two," Andy says, as they head out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Dad," Nyssa says when Hephaestus suddenly appears in his cabin.

"Let me get that zipper for you," he tells her, since she was struggling with getting it past the middle of her back. Once he gets the zipper all the way to her neck, he lightly kisses her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he tells her, "Just like your mother."

Nyssa is a little shocked. She has only seen her father three times in her life, and this is the sweetest he's ever been to her. "You're in a good mood today Dad," she says giving him a hug.

"One of my boys is getting married," he tells her then looks over at Jake, "I like when my boys get married."

"Oh yeah," Jake says, "Well I'll go get Drew and make it a double."

"No, I like it when they marry non-Aphrodite girls," he corrects.

"Does that mean you wouldn't have let Becks marry Selina?" Jake asks curiously.

"She would have been an exception," his dad says.

"Hey Dad," Leo says now that his bed had returned from the hideout below.

"Are you ready for this boy?" his dad asks.

"You bet, Crystal is the girl for me," Leo tells him with a big grin. He slides his tie around his neck but doesn't have a clue how to tie it, so Nyssa comes over and ties it for him. "Thanks little sis," he says. There is a knock on the cabin door, so Jake checks to see who it is.

"Well there's the best man," Jake says greeting Jason.

Jason steps inside and sees Leo standing with his father and Nyssa. "Good morning Lord Hephaestus. Leo, I figured you'd still be in bed asleep."

"I've been up for a couple hours already," Leo claims. A nod from Jake backs him up.

"Are you wearing that tool belt during the ceremony," Jason asks with a laugh.

"No, but it would be trill wouldn't it," Leo says with a smile.

"Not when Crystal sees it," Jason tells him.

"Is Dad coming today?" Hephaestus asks his brother.

"Hope not, but I wouldn't doubt it," Jason tells him. "I didn't think you claimed him?"

"To his face I don't, but since I'm allergic to Lotus flowers, I don't really believe Mom's story," Hephaestus tells him.

"Sometimes I wish I had a way out," Jason says.

"At least you got Jupiter," his brother says.

"Doesn't really help, Zeus still tells me what to do all the time."

* * *

"Hello, may Ella come inside," Ella asks from the door to the Iris cabin.

"Ella, yes come in, or you look so pretty," Violet says showing the harpy inside.

"You must be little Violet," Ella says, "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you," Violet says, as she leads Ella over to the bride.

"Aunt Ella, I'm so glad you came," Crystal says giving her a hug.

"Ella is very happy to be here for wedding and see Camp," the harpy says.

"Well I know a lot of people here will be excited to meet you, especially Rachel," Crystal says.

"Yes, yes, yes, Ella excited to meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she says.

* * *

"You clean up really well," Annabeth says, as she, Percy and Sophia get to the site of the wedding.

"What are you trying to say about how I usually look?" Leo asks with a grin.

"Nothing, it's just that tool belt," she says with a smile.

"I thought about wearing it, but Jason talked me out of it," he chuckles.

"Ella sees Percy and Annabeth," Ella says, as she walks across the lawn towards the Jacksons. "Baby Sophia is a pretty girl. Pretty Girl 2008 single by Kara, a Korean girl group founded in 2007."

"Ella you made it," Percy says giving her a hug.

"Thank you for sending Mrs. O'Leary to get Ella for Crystal's wedding. Ella very excited to be here," she says then hugs Annabeth and takes Sophia. "Leo you make handsome groom."

"Thank you Ella. Did you just come from seeing Crystal?" he asks.

"Yes, she is beautiful," Ella says making Leo smile. "Is Tyson coming to wedding?" Ella asks Percy.

"Yeah, I expect them any second," Percy says which makes Ella smile.

"I guess I should get you guys seated," Butch says, as he walks up to the group. "Hello Aunt Ella," he continues giving the harpy a big hug.

"Butch you have gotten taller since last fall," Ella says giving Sophia to her daddy and taking her nephew's arm.

"And you've gotten prettier," he says kissing her cheeks. Ella blushes and lets her nephew lead her to a seat. Jason walks over and gives Annabeth his arm then follows Butch and Ella.

"Stay cool up there," Percy tells Leo then follows his wife and cousin.

* * *

As wedding guests continue to arrive, Butch, Henry, Jason, and Jake seat them all trying to keep warring factions away from each other, which isn't easy. Jason makes Butch seat Aeolia. After that whole fiasco with the wind god trying to kill them, Jason doesn't even want to speak to him even if he is Crystal's grandfather. The Harpies startle the campers already seated when they arrive and take seats behind Ella and the Jacksons. When Ares arrives, Percy gets a sudden urge to punch the back of the seat in front of him, but since Crystal's little sister Rose is in it, he thinks better of it.

After several minutes the guests all seem to be ready. Leo, Jason, and Jake all take their places next to Lady Aphrodite. Lord Hephaestus makes his way up the aisle to take his seat next to his mother and Zeus on the front row of the groom's side. Lady Iris is then escorted to her seat by Butch, who takes his place next to Jake once his mother is seated next to Tharin and Chiron. The bride's maids start up the aisle next. Piper, Fleecy, Nyssa, and Violet now wait on the right hand side of Aphrodite. When Crystal and her father appear at the end of the aisle, Leo gets a big grin on his face. Crystal instantly has tears running down her face.

"You alright, Baby?" her dad asks in a whisper.

"Yes, I'm just so happy," she tells him and keeps walking toward her groom.

Andy kisses his daughter then gives her hand to Leo when they reach the others. Andy then takes a seat next to Iris. "Things are going pretty smoothly considering how many people in attendance have hated each other for thousands of years," he whispers to his ex. Iris puts a finger to her lips.

"Dearly beloved," Aphrodite starts. It is at that moment that Hera stands in the front row.

"I cannot let this happen," the queen of the gods announces.

"What?" Leo shouts at her.

"I'm not talking about the ceremony," his grandmother says, "I'm talking about the adulteress slut performing it."

"How dare you," Aphrodite says.

"Get yourself down there next to my son and shut up," Hera tells her giving her a shove. "And I don't mean Ares."

"Who do you think you are, you old bat," Aphrodite says shoving Hera back.

"You're older than I am," Hera shouts.

"It's all in how you act," the goddess of love shouts back.

"Dad!" Leo says looking at his father to stop this.

"Mother," Hephaestus says, "They made their choice."

"And you would just sit there and let this happen," Hera snaps at him. "I'll not have my grandson married by a woman who doesn't keep her own wedding vows sacred," Hera says.

"Well I never would have married the crippled bastard if you hadn't forced me too. Just because he wouldn't let you out of that chair, you ruined my life, you bitch," Aphrodite says then hits Hera.

"How dare you call my boy a bastard, you whore," her mother-in-law yells.

"Well," Aphrodite says, "You did have him by yourself didn't you?"

The next thing you know the two goddesses fall off the back of the platform and are rolling around on the ground hitting each other.

"Dad, please do something," Leo yells at his father again.

"Lord Zeus, please get your wife," Hephaestus says.

"You get yours," his father replies.

Hephaestus looks back toward his brother Ares, but he seems totally amused at the cat fight between his girlfriend and mother.

"Daddy," Crystal cries to her father.

Andy stands which prompts Chiron to stand as well. The two of them head toward the _ladies _to break this up. Zeus and Hephaestus go with them.

"Hera," Zeus snaps at his wife. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"You stay out of this," his wife yells and pulls Aphrodite's hair.

"Owe," the love goddess screams and punches the goddess of marriage in the face.

"That's really enough," Hephaestus says grabbing his wife around the waist and pulling her off of his mother. Hera gets up and starts to lunge at Aphrodite when Zeus grabs her by the waist and pulls her back.

"The two of you are ruining my daughter's wedding," Andy tells them.

"Silence yourself demigod," Hera snaps at him.

"Sister," Chiron says in a booming voice that makes even his brother Zeus take notice. "Stop this at once. Crystal and Leo deserve better than both of you."

"What?" Aphrodite says in shock. "This wasn't my fault."

"It is your fault that you've lived your life in such a way that this has happened," Chiron tells her. "Now the wedding is going to go on with or without both of you. Can you each go take a seat and shut up or do you need to leave?"

"Well I never," Hera says.

"Yes I know, you've never been told to stop acting like a Queen B, but Crystal is the queen today, so get over yourself," the centaur tells her.

Hera and Aphrodite stand glaring at each other for a couple of seconds then both indicate that they can sit quietly. Zeus takes his wife by the arm and leads her back to her seat. Hephaestus starts to do the same but Aphrodite pulls her arm away and goes to take a seat with Ares.

"Who is going to perform the wedding now?" Chiron whispers to Andy.

"Fleecy is a notary," Andy says with a smile.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of discussion, Fleecy takes her place where Aphrodite previously stood. She's beet red in the face with embarrassment, but she's honored.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Lady Crystal and Lord Leo exchange their vows of love for each other," she giggles. "Leo do you take Miss Crystal to be your wife to love and care for forever?"

"I sure do," Leo says with a big grin.

"Do you Miss Crystal take Leo to be your husband to love and care for forever?" Fleecy continues.

"Yes I do," Crystal says proudly.

"Do you both agree not to cheat on each other with other people, and take care of each other if you get sick?" Fleecy asks then giggles again.

Leo and Crystal look at her first then both say, "Yes, ma'am."

"Do you have rings?" Fleecy asks.

Jason hands them to Fleecy who kisses them and gives them to Leo. "Put them on," she tells them softly. Leo puts Crystal's ring on her finger then she does the same with his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the cloud nymph says and giggles again.

When she doesn't say anything else, Leo asks, "Can I kiss her now?"

"Sure," Fleecy says and smiles.

Leo pulls Crystal to him and gives her a big kiss then he gives Fleecy a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best," he says making her blush again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wedding and a show," Percy says, as he greets Leo in the receiving line.

"I hate my family," Leo tells him.

"Don't worry about it," Annabeth says, "Everyone here knows the history. It doesn't look bad on the two of you, just the two of them."

"Yeah, especially dear old Grams," Leo says clearly still mad.

"We're married Baby," Crystal says giving his a kiss to try and calm him down. "Don't think about anything but me today."

Leo puts his arms around her and holds her tightly. "I love you so much," he tells her.

* * *

Ella rushes to greet Tyson when the ceremony is over. "Tyson's babies," she says sweetly.

"Ella you came to the wedding. I am happy to see you," he says giving her a hug. "This is Shelly, Shelly this is Ella."

"Ella, I am so happy to finally meet you in person," Shelly says giving the harpy a big hug.

"Ella likes this better than Iris Messages," Ella says reaching to take baby Thusia.

"I like your pretty red feathers," Zale says politely to Ella.

"Ella like's Zale's pretty brown hair," she replies then kisses his cheek.

"How long are you at Camp Half-Blood?" Shelly asks since they didn't know she was even coming for the wedding.

"Reyna said Ella should stay one week, number one song on Billboard Hot 100 by Barenaked Ladies." Ella says.

"How is Reyna doing with the baby?" Tyson asks.

"Lady Reyna is doing wonderful. Willow is a beautiful girl and Will is a great father," Ella tells them. "Lady Hylla just arrived for a visit with a couple of Amazons. Amazon dot com went on line in 1995."

"Can we stay for a few days?" Shelly asks Tyson.

"Yes, we can stay and visit with Ella, Annabeth, and Brother Percy," he agrees.

* * *

Nico leads Thalatta over to a shade tree and makes her take a seat next to Clarisse. "You pregnant girls need to stay out of the sun," he tells them both.

"Does he treat you like an invalid all the time?" Clarisse asks Thalatta.

"He tries," she answers with a laugh.

"There's my girl," Ares says, as he walks over to the three of them in the shade.

"Hello Dad," Clarisse says, as her father puts his hand on her belly.

"How much longer does this thing have to bake?" her dad asks.

"This thing is our daughter Dad, and she's not due for a couple more months," Clarisse tells him.

"Man it's taking a long time," Ares says then looks at Thalatta and says, "Is yours taking this long or is Clarisse slow?"

"Dad!" Clarisse says getting pissed at the insult.

"Nine and a half months is normal for us Lord Ares. Clarisse is right on schedule," Thalatta informs the God of War.

"If you say so," Clarisse's dad says still sounding impatient.

* * *

"Hey Babe," Piper says once she and Jason of done with their receiving line duties. "Can we just elope like Clarisse and Chris did?"

"After that ordeal, I think we have to," Jason agrees. "Your mom and my patron-stepmother will be even worse."

"I'm so embarrassed that Mom was fighting like that," Piper says looking at her mother and Crystal's dad talking across the lawn. Since she's the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite looks as stunning now as she did before the fight, but Piper can't get the image of her mom rolling on the ground with Hera out of her head.

"That didn't have anything to do with you," her boyfriend says, "You shouldn't be embarrassed at all."

"You're saying you aren't embarrassed by Hera?"

"Nope, I think it was pretty funny," Jason tells her with a grin.

"Hello son," Jupiter says now walking up to Piper and his son.

"Dad," Jason says taking his hand.

"Still with this Greek girl I see," Jupiter says looking at Piper.

"It's good to see you again Lord Jupiter," Piper says with just a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"You really need to get used to Piper father, I plan to marry her," Jason says.

"I suppose you could do worse," his father says. "Word of advice."

"Can't wait to hear this," Jason tells him.

"Run off and get married. Venus and Juno won't get along any better," his dad says.

"We were just discussing that," Piper says with a smile, as she grabs Jason's hand.

* * *

"Hi Butch," Drew says, as she walks up to the head counselor of the Iris cabin.

"Drew, how's it going," he says casually.

"How was your year?" she asks.

"Johnson and Wales U. is good," he tells her referring to school.

"What year are you?" she asks sweetly.

"You don't really care," he says figuring she's up to something since this is the first time she's ever given him the time of day.

"I do," she insists.

"I have two more years to go," he explains.

"You're studying horses, right?" she asks taking a seat next to him.

"Yes, equestrian management," he says.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks.

"I've been a little too busy for that," he tells her.

"I was wondering if you would give me riding lessons this summer," she says batting her eyelashes at him.

"Why would my having a girlfriend make a difference for that?" he asks curiously.

"I just wouldn't want to make her jealous by having you spend time alone with me," she insists.

"I'll be pretty busy this summer, but I'll see if I can work a few lessons in for you," he says.

Drew watches Butch for several minutes wondering why he is not falling all over her advances. She

finally decides to ask. "Actually I would like to be your girlfriend," she tells him.

"It doesn't work like that with me," he says looking at her. "You can't just snap your fingers and instantly be my girlfriend. You have to earn that spot by showing me how much you love me."

"But I'm a daughter of…"

"Aphrodite, I know, but I still have the same rule. It's even more important with one of you," he tells her.

"I'm not playing with you," she insists.

"Then you won't have any problem showing it will you," he says with a smile.

* * *

"I know you are in there," Zale says standing and knocking at a little tree that suddenly sprouted in the middle of the volleyball court. "If we are going to play tag, you can't turn into a tree," he insists.

"Fine," Winter says turning back in to her beautiful little nymph self.

"You are out," Zale says then runs off to catch one of her sisters.

"Zale watch out for Sophia, she wants to play," Shelly calls to her oldest when she puts his cousin on her feet. Sophia's just starting to walk, but she's getting pretty good at it.

"Okay, Mommy," Zale calls back, as he grabs little Percy.

Percy starts to cry when he is tagged, so Grover goes over and picks him up in his arms. "You said you wanted to play," he says to his son.

"Not want to be out," Percy whimpers.

"That is part of playing the game," his daddy tells him.

"Not play then," the young satyr says burying his face inter Grover's neck. Grover carries him over to where several of the gang has set up chairs together.

"Percy come sit with me," Clarisse says calling the satyr over to her. Little Percy walks over to her and she puts him on what's left of her lap. "Let's talk about battle tactics," she says then quietly starts given him some pointers.

"Ella, where are you staying while you are at camp?" Rachel asks the harpy.

"Mrs. O'Leary got Ella here very late last night. Ella stayed at the big house. Iris said could stay in her cabin, sister harpies said could stay with them, but they would be gone all night watching camp. Ella not decide yet," she tells the Oracle.

"Why don't you stay with me in my cave?" Rachel asks. "I think you'll really like it."

"Her place is about the coolest place at camp," Percy agrees.

"Ella would like to stay with Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Ella says giving her a hug.

Apollo walks across the lawn to the group of half-bloods sitting together, and like usual presents himself, "Hello ladies, and of course you guys." His smile is dazzling.

"Hi Dad," Alex says, "Have you been out to see the baby yet?"

"Will sent me a picture of his little angel, but I have yet to see her," Apollo answers.

"Maybe too soon for Lord Apollo to see baby Willow," Ella says.

"Yes too soon," Apollo says, "Wouldn't want her to take to Grandpa more than Daddy."

"You are so full of yourself," Rachel says with a laugh.

"You my little Oracle of Delphi are starting to sound too much like my little sister."

"She's older than you," Annabeth, Alex, and Piper all say in unison.

"But I am bigger in many ways," the god says with a big smile.

"Certainly in ego," Alex says not quite under her breath.

"What was that?" her father asks.

"Nothing Daddy," Alex says giving him a smile since they both know what she said.

* * *

Aphrodite sees her husband sitting alone for the first time all afternoon and walks over to him. "Darling," she says sweetly, "I want to apologize for what happened earlier."

"Who are you, and what did you do with my wife?" Hephaestus asks her.

"Funny," she says and actually takes a seat next to him. "I wanted your son, Leo's, wedding to be special."

"It was special all right," he says sarcastically.

"I wanted to apologize for what I called you. I was just mad at your mother," she continues.

"I am crippled and a bastard, both because of her. I don't blame you for calling me that," he says looking off in the distance and not at her. It hurts to look at her. It always has.

"You know, if we weren't married, I think we could have been good friends," she says.

"How's that?"

"You're beautiful on the inside," she explains.

"So you're only into superficial beauty in bed I see," he replies.

"No," she defends.

"Have you ever slept with a less than handsome man?" he asks actually looking at her for the answer.

"Well no," she answers truthfully then smiles, "But I married one."

"Doesn't count since you never slept with him," her husband says. "You want people to think that you're a good goddess, that you're more than just a beautiful face, but the truth is you would rather be with a handsome god who is ugly inside than be with an ugly god whose beautiful inside. That is what proves the type of being you are inside. Don't kid yourself that everyone, god, demigod, mortal, doesn't see it."

"The mothers of your children, they are better than I am. Maybe if I hadn't been forced…"

"Now you're kidding yourself. You would have never given me any notice if mother and father had not forced you to marry me. You would probably fail a trivia question of who is the Greek god of fire," he tells her.

"I'm sorry you hate me so," she says softly and he thinks for a moment that she might actually feel bad about it. "If you were sorry, you would give me a chance, spend time with me. You are sorry you look bad for being hurtful to me."

"Are you asking me to be with you?" she asks.

"No, if you wanted to be with me, you would just do it. I have long since given up the idea of ever spending any time with my wife."

"If we spent some time together, you would not expect…"

"Sex," he finishes for her. "I expect nothing from you my wife, especially that."

"You know, I was thinking of visiting Greece. Go see what the old place looks like these days. I would like to have the company of a fine gentleman. Would you be interested?" she asks.

"We could leave from here. We don't even have to tell anyone where we're going," she suggests.

"I'll think on it," he says.

"I want to go talk with Crystal and Leo, apologize for earlier," she says. "I'll check back with you later."

He watches, as she walks away, not sure what to make of her offer. Could be she's looking to stock up on more fodder for her Hephaestus jokes, or maybe she really wants to get to know him a little better after all these thousands of years.

* * *

"Well Mother, you really know how to put on a show," Ares says to Hera.

"Don't you come over here and start being disrespectful to me," his mother says.

"Or what, you gonna spank me mother?" he laughs.

"You are so hateful. You've always been hateful," she tells him.

"You made me, and I am the god of war, anger is my game. I don't see how you can fault me for that," he says with a grin.

"You don't have to be like that with your mother," she says.

"Don't act all innocent with me woman. I know you've done some pretty vile things in your life. See I believe most people think my vicious nature comes from Dad, but I know it really comes from my mother," he tells her.

"Leave me before I take you down," she tells him, and he can see the hate building in her eyes.

"I'll leave, but only because you've already made enough of an ass of yourself for one day," he says then kisses her cheek and walks away to find his girl.

* * *

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Chris asks the newlyweds.

"Percy's parents are letting us borrow their cabin for a week," Leo says.

"When you get back," Nico says, "We need to discuss that little project I told you about."

"Yeah, I'm in," Leo says. "I think it would be huge to create the security system for the Underworld."

"What about you Tyson," Nico asks looking toward his cousin.

"Uncle Hades promises we can come back?" the Cyclops asks.

"He gave his word, and Annabeth is going," Nico promises.

Tyson looks at his sister-in-law and she nods. "Okay, Tyson is in," he says as Shelly nods her head.

"We'll make a plan to go for a few days after you get back," Nico says shaking Leo's hand.

"Pipe sweetheart," Ares says now walking up to the group, "Have you seen your mother?"

"She said goodbye about an hour ago," she tells him thinking, _god what does she see in you?_

"Hide and seek," Ares says, "Woman loves to play games."

"Well you should go seek Dad," Clarisse tells her dad trying to get him to leave.

"You call me when that thing gets ready to come out. I want to see it," her dad says pointing at her belly.

"Maybe if you stop calling it a thing before then, I'll consider it," she tells him.

"Don't get smart girly," her dad says then heads out in a shimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the…" Leo says.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Crystal asks from the bed.

"It's melting," he says looking down at himself.

"Oh my gods take it off, quick," she yells not wanting it to be permanently burnt into his skin.

Leo gets it off and stands looking at the melting latex in his hand. After a couple of seconds he tosses it in the trash can in the bathroom then comes back out and climbs into bed on his knees. "Now what?" he asks disappointed.

"I guess we just take our chances," she says with a smile.

"Really?" he says getting excited again.

"Leo, it's our wedding night. I'm not going to let a little thing like a melted condom ruin it for us," she tells him then pulls him to her.

"How did I get so lucky," he asks then kisses her.

"You grabbed my butt," she says.

* * *

"Is something burning," she asks, as they finish, "I smell smoke."

"I think that's me," Leo says sheepishly.

Both of them break into a laugh, as he moves next to her on the bed. "Do you think that will happen every time?" she asks.

"I have no idea. We'll have to wait until next time and see," he says then kisses her. "Does it bother you if it does?" he asks.

"No, it doesn't bother me, but it smells like mesquite. It's kind of making me hungry for steak," she says with a smile.

"Well you know, I am from Texas," he says then kisses her again.

* * *

"Ella really likes Rachel's cave," Ella says when Rachel shows her guest inside.

"There is room on the bed if you want to sleep there, or if you need to make something a little more_ nesty_," Rachel suggests.

Ella takes a seat on the bed, "Very soft, Ella likes bed," then starts pulls some of the pillows over into a circle. "Ella make nest right here."

"That works," Rachel says with a smile.

"May Ella look at your art?" the harpy asks.

"Help yourself," Rachel says and gets a couple of sodas from the mini-fridge handing one to Ella.

"Bubbles tickle Ella's nose," she giggles when she starts to take the first drink. "This picture is of New Rome," Ella continues.

"It is?" Rachel says, "I did that picture when Percy was MIA and never new why. I guess now I do."

"Where is this?" Ella asks looking at a rather dark painting that isn't finished.

"I think it's the Underworld," I started that yesterday. "I'm not sure why I'm painting it either, unless it has something to do with Nico's new assignment from his dad. I keep wanting to put Annabeth, Tyson, Nico, and Leo right there," she says pointing to the center of a section of fencing.

"It will all make sense, Oracle of Delphi very smart," Ella says picking up a couple of books from Rachel's bedside table. "This one very good," she says lying a book back down.

"I liked that book too," Rachel says.

"The Oracle reads romance novels?" Ella asks with a smile looking at the other book.

"I like to torment myself every once in a while," Rachel says with a laugh.

* * *

"She won't roll off the bed will she?" Annabeth asks Shelly when they put Thusia down on a bed in the cabin. "We can put her in the crib with Sophia."

Tyson put pillows on either side of their daughter, but as much as she moves around, Shelly isn't sure that will help much, "If you don't care, I think that might be best," she finally agrees.

"Bring her," Annabeth says then leads Shelly into their bedroom. Sophia is already fast asleep and Thusia is asleep too. "They both have plenty of room," Annabeth whispers, so the girls go back out into the main room.

Tyson is putting Zale to bed when they get back to the guys. "You were a really good boy today," Tyson tells him.

"You told me to be good," he says pulling the cover up to his chin.

"I know I did, I'm just thanking you for doing what I ask," his daddy says.

"I always do what you ask," Zale continues.

"Yes, you do," Tyson tells him.

"Then why don't you always thank me?" Zale asks.

"I don't know, maybe I should more often. Will I get the third degree every time I do?" his dad asks with a grin.

"What is third degree?" Zale asks grinning back.

"Never mind," Shelly now says knowing Zale is trying to keep the conversation with Daddy going, so he doesn't have to go to sleep. "Love you big boy," she says kissing him.

"Love you too Mommy," he says giving her a hug.

"Go to sleep," his mommy says.

Tyson kisses his forehead too and adds, "Without more talk."

"Yes, Daddy," Zale says then closes his eye.

* * *

"What is your favorite color?" Drew asks.

"My mom is the goddess of the rainbow, I don't have a favorite color," Butch tells her.

"What's your favorite animal?" she continues. This time he just looks at her like, _are you kidding._ "Oh yeah, forgot," she giggles.

"I'm not really in the mood for twenty questions. How can you say you want to be my girl when you don't know anything about me?" he asks her.

"I'm attracted to you. When I saw you today, I thought you were…" she says not finishing.

"So just all of a sudden today, you thought I was hot," he says hoping to embarrass her.

"You changed your hair," she says, as if that's the reason.

"Yeah, but not much," he insists.

"I really like it," she says running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay," he says grabbing her hand, "Well you should know right now that I don't like anyone to run their fingers through my hair unless we're in the middle of having sex."

"Are you asking me to do that?" she asks.

"I wasn't… Are you offering?"

"Maybe," she says with a timid smile.

"Either you are or you aren't," he says. "I don't like a tease."

"So you're not a virgin?" she asks.

"Hades no," he says, "As you just pointed out, I'm hot. I get lots of…"

Drew cuts him off with her lips.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Nico asks his girl.

"I'm fine," she says turning over to face him in the bed.

"That's good," he says with a grin.

"Did you want something?" she asks curiously.

"Um, yeah," he says. His eyes are dancing like they always do when he's horny.

"Stimulating conversation?" she asks playfully.

"Well the stimulation part is right," he says running his and up her night shirt.

"Massage?" she continues.

"Certain body parts," he says now pulling her night shirt off over her head and kissing her neck.

"Your neck?" she asks kissing him there.

"Lower," he says still kissing her.

"Your back?" she asks running her hands down his.

"Lower," he says now working his way down her chest.

"Your…"

"Bingo," he says when her hand gets where he wants it.

"I love the big chill," she says.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo gets out of bed, grabs a drachma, a crystal, heads outside and shouts, "Hey Mom, how about you connect me with Grandma in Olympus."

In just a couple of seconds, he is looking at a scene he would never want to see even if he lived a million years. "My eyes!" he cries out.

"Leo, what do you want?" Hera says from the bed she apparently shares with Zeus. Unfortunately they're sharing it this very moment and they're not sleeping.

"I needed to talk to you about something," he says covering his eyes with his hand. "Can you call me back?"

"Just tell me what you want," she says.

"Tia, you're having sex," he says, "Just call me back."

"Tell me now or tell me never, Leo," she snaps at him.

Leo takes a peak through his fingers, but Zeus is still going at it. Hera on the other hand is just lying there. "You know if that's how you normally are, it's no wonder Zeus gets it on with so many other women," he says.

"Are you trying to piss me off? You've only done it once, you have no idea what it's like after thousands of years," she says.

"Get to it and get gone!" Zeus says speaking for the first time.

"Last night I melted a condom. Apparently latex and I don't mix. I called to ask if you would do something to protect us from getting pregnant until we're ready. I kind of think you owe me Grandma."

"I owe you," Hera says irritated.

"Yes ma'am. I'm pretty sure Dad would want you to do this as well," he continues.

"Do you even know how to say please?"

"Yes, please Tia, could you give us birth control until I ask you to stop, please," Leo begs.

"Fine," Hera says, "But don't think you can keep laying a guilt trip on me for favors."

"This is the first time I ever asked you for anything, and the only reason I did is because you're the goddess of fertility and childbirth. I figured it was your call," he says.

"Consider yourself covered," she says.

"Now leave us," Zeus says still working away.

"With pleasure," Leo says then waves his hand through the image to make it go away.

When he returns to the bed, Crystal appears to be asleep. He plops down and puts his arm over his eyes and says, "Oh my gods!"

"What did she say?" his wife asks.

"She said yes, we're protected," he says.

"Then what's wrong?" she asks looking at him.

"They were having sex, during the whole message," he says.

"Who?"

"Tia and Zeus," he says.

"Oh my gods!"

"That's what I just said," he replies.

"Can you still see?"

"Yeah, but I can't get the image out of my head."

"I'm sorry," she says softly then kisses him. "Would it help if we did it ourselves? I mean replace the image." A shiver runs through Leo's entire body. "Are you going to puke?" she asks.

"No," he says then pulls her to him.

"I love you Leo," she says then starts kissing him. Eventually he gets over it.

* * *

Jason knocks on the Aphrodite cabin's door to get Piper for breakfast. When she opens the door, he grabs her and kisses her. "That's nice," she says still in his arms.

"Gods I missed you last night," he says.

"So how did you sleep?" she asks kissing him again.

"I don't think I did," he says, "The floor was hard, and I didn't have you to snuggle."

"Babe, please sleep in a bed. Your dad can't really see you," she tells him.

"I don't know. Maybe if I draped something over that giant head," he suggests.

"I'll help you if you want," she offers.

"Will you help me take a nap after breakfast?" he asks with a grin.

"Sure, we'll find a shady spot and let you get some sleep," she says then leads him to breakfast.

* * *

Drew walks up to the Iris table at breakfast and says, "I thought you'd come to my cabin and walk me to breakfast this morning."

"Why would I do that," Butch says taking another bite.

"After last night…"

"You think one time makes us an item?"

"Yes," she says putting her hands on her hips.

"No," he says, "And catching an attitude with me isn't helping you any."

"I'm sorry, please don't break up with me," she begs.

"Now you're needy," he says shaking his head.

Even though it's against the rules, Drew sits on the end of the bench, so no one else can hear her. "Butch I love you, I'll change to be whatever you want me to be, just please don't break up with me," she says starting to run her fingers through his hair then remembering what he said and pulling her hand back.

"You're not my girlfriend_ yet," _he says, "Now if you want to keep dating and see what happens, you need to start by getting rid of most of that make-up. You're a daughter of Aphrodite for Mom's sake. You're beautiful without make-up, but the way you wear it makes you look like a clown. You also can't hang all over me." Drew moves away just enough, so she's not touching him. "That's better. You can't go around talking about me, or us," he tells her.

"I can do all of that," she insists.

"Fine, then go eat breakfast, and meet me at the stables for your riding lesson at ten," he says.

"I'll be there," she promises then goes to eat with her siblings.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Jade asks her brother.

"That's between the two of us," he tells her leaving it at that.

* * *

After breakfast, Nico and Thalatta take a seat at the Poseidon table to discuss Hades' project. "I know there isn't much to do before we go to the Underworld and see the area, but do you have an idea of the actual circumference?" Annabeth asks.

"No, but I'm sure Thanatos does," Nico tells her. "I can tell you it is huge, and we have to plan for expansion."

"What type of energy is there in the Underworld?" Tyson asks curiously, as he bounces his daughter on his knee.

"Dad uses dry steam geothermal for energy. I think power wise we can do anything we want," Nico explains.

"What do you think should happen to anyone who gets caught trying to get out, I mean they're already dead? Are we just sending an alarm to Thanatos or do we have to detain them in some way? How quickly does he get around?" Annabeth asks.

"He's quick, but I don't know how long it takes him to get from one side to the other," Nico says.

"My guess is he lightning fast," Percy says.

"I forgot, you know him," Nico says.

"I haven't seen him in his realm, but I could tell his power is extreme," Percy tells them.

"How soon can you two go meet with them?" Nico asks.

"As soon as Leo gets back," Annabeth says looking at Tyson for agreement.

"Do you want to stay here while I'm working or go home," Tyson asks Shelly.

"We could stay here. It's home too," Shelly says. "We just need some more clothes."

"I can go home to get some. It wouldn't take me that long," he tells her.

"Maybe tomorrow, we told Ella we'd spend the day with her," she reminds him.

"And we should get going," he says then calls Zale over to get cleaned up from breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Butch is in the stable brushing his favorite horse when someone clears their throat behind him. At first he doesn't even recognize her. The girl is wearing a pair of jeans, a camp t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. Her dark hair is pulled back in a ponytail and the only make-up she has on is little black mascara. "Drew?" he says.

"Do I look alright?" she asks softly.

"You look…really beautiful," he tells her, as he walks toward her.

"Am I dressed okay to ride?" she asks looking down at her clothes.

"We'll get you different shoes for the next time, but you're good for today," he says then leads her over to the stall where the horse waits.

"It's beautiful," she says running her hand down its side.

"Yes, she is," he says scratching the horse's nose.

"Well what should I do first?" she asks.

"Have you ever ridden before?"

"No," she says.

"Well, let's get you up on her and go from there," he says.

"There's no saddle," she says.

"I thought we'd start without one first," he says then puts his knee out for her to step up on. "Use her mane to help you. She'll be fine."

"Okay," she says then climbs onto the horse's back. Butch climbs up on the side wall of the stall and gets on behind her.

"That's it Amelie," he tells the horse.

"That's a beautiful name," she says, as he directs the horse out of the stall.

Once they clear the stable, he gets the horse to take off on a trot. "I have to tell you something," he says.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to freak out on me when I got you on the horse," he explains.

"Why, because I'm a girl?"

"Because you're…well let's just say I had the wrong opinion of you the way you were before."

"It's my fault you had that opinion, but I want to change. I want to learn to ride, I want to learn to defend myself, I want people to like me," she tells him.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" he asks, as they continue to ride. She stiffens up but doesn't answer. "Drew, did something happen since last summer? Is that why you're at camp early?" he asks. When she still doesn't say anything he stops the horse. "You can tell me," he tells her. When she looks back at him, she's got tears streaming down her face. "Babe, what happened?"

"I kept having really bad dreams. This man, he said his name was Glaucus, was picking on me. Every night I would start dreaming I was riding a horse, but I didn't really know what I was doing. I was barely able to stay on the horse then every time Glaucus would show up and spook the horse causing it to throw me off. Every morning I would wake up with bruises where I landed in my dream. I even broke my arm in my sleep one night. I got to where I was afraid to sleep. Daddy eventually sent me back to camp, so I would be safe," she explains.

"Do you know who Glaucus is?" he asks.

"I didn't, but I ended up asking Mom. She told me he was a guy that pissed her off a long time ago. She said she had her horses kill him," she explains.

"His ghost is known to go after horses and spook them. He's been doing that since the games that were put on to honor Thalatta's dad way back when he was mortal and died," he explains. "I know all about Glaucus. Is that why you really came to me, because I know about horses?"

"Mom told me I should come to you for help, but…"

"Are you hoping I'll protect you?" he asks.

"I know I'm safe here at camp. I haven't had a dream since I got here. I want you to teach me how to protect myself. I was foolish to not learn before," she admits.

"I'll help you. You don't have to pretend to like me just to get me to do it," he tells her.

"I'm not pretending," she insists. "I would have never given myself to you if I didn't love you. I was a virgin."

"What?"

"Last night was my first time," she insists.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I was embarrassed. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm 19 years old, and still a virgin until last night."

"That isn't anything to be embarrassed about," he tells her, "I just can't believe I'm your type."

"Can we get down and sit and talk?" she asks. Butch climbs down then helps her off of Amelie. They walk over to a tree and sit beneath it. "When I first talked to you, I tried charmspeak," she admits.

"You just couldn't ask for my help?"

"I was still the old Drew. I'm really sorry I tried to do that to you, but I think that not being able to charmspeak you did something to me. I'd never met a boy that didn't _think_ they wanted me. I was forced to try. I want you to be the one that teaches me. I want you to be the one who loves me."

"You're not playing me right now?" he asks.

"No, I promise I won't ever try anything like that again," she says. Butch takes her face in his hand and kisses her.

"I really like the new Drew Tanaka," he says.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason has been asleep for a couple of hours, but now he's putting Piper's leg to sleep since he's using it for a pillow. She's trying to figure out a way to lift his head and slide out from under him without waking him. It is at that moment when Hera appears.

"Well how sweet," she says smartly.

"My Lady," Piper says shocked to see her there.

"Why is my boy sleeping in the woods in the middle of the afternoon?" the goddess asks.

"He didn't sleep last night. That statue in Lord Zeus' cabin bothers him. My Lady, could you ask Zeus to remove it. None of the other gods have…"

"My husband is extremely vain. He will never agree to remove that statue, but I may have a solution," Hera tells her.

"What is that my Lady," Piper asks.

"As Jason is mine, I give him permission to live in my cabin," she tells her.

"Lord Zeus will be upset if Jason does that, besides you have a giant statue in your cabin as well," Piper says.

"You may finish the inside of my cabin as you wish," Hera says.

"Me? Why would you let me do that?"

"As Jason's wife, it will be your home as well," the goddess tells her.

"But we're not married yet," Piper reminds her.

"I can remedy that today, right here, right now," Hera says.

"My Lady, my mother would be angry at me," Piper says.

"She would get over it," Hera says with a smile.

"That's really what this is about isn't it? You getting back at my mother for what happened at the wedding yesterday," Piper says realizing what the goddess is up to.

"Look at the poor boy, unable to sleep at night without you by his side, in his arms," Hera says looking down at Jason who is still out like a light.

"My Lady, I would marry Jason this second, but I love my mother. I do not want to make her hate me. When Leo returns, he could marry us on the Argo II. It is just a week. Let Jason stay in your cabin starting now then when your grandson marries us, I will live with him," Piper suggests.

"The only way I can get my husband to agree to this, Jason living in my cabin, is if you are married. I am the goddess of marriage after all."

"Is there anyone else who could marry us, anyone but you? If I was not the daughter of Aphrodite, I would take you up on your generous offer, but I cannot," Piper says sadly.

"I do have another grandson that might work," Hera tells her, "And technically you are his sister. He might do us the favor. Juno will have to ask him." The goddess is then talking on her Bluetooth. "Wake Jason, he's on his way," Juno then tells Piper.

"Jason my love wake up," Piper says then kisses him.

"What time is it?" he asks not yet seeing Hera or Juno or whoever she is at the moment.

"Hera/Juno is here. She has made us an offer. We may live in her cabin as we wish if we are married," she tells him softly.

"Juno, I appreciate the offer but Aphrodite will be livid," he tells his patron.

"I shall not perform the ceremony," Juno tells him. "I cannot believe Aphrodite will disapprove of her own son presiding."

"Hello Grams," a young man now says, as he walks through the woods.

"Cupid, it's been too long," Juno tell him then kisses his cheek.

"Cupid?" Jason says, "But we're already in love."

"Makes my job easier," the boy says, "Saves me an arrow."

"Jason if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. It's just that you can't sleep," Piper tells him.

"I love you Piper, I don't have any problem with marrying you, but don't you want a big wedding? Don't you want your Dad here?" he asks.

"It would be better to have Dad, but he still doesn't know about Mom being Aphrodite."

"You two love birds want to do this or not? I have matches to get made," Cupid asks impatiently.

"Lady Juno, if you stay," Piper starts to say.

"I would not hear of it. I might as well perform it myself if I were to do that," Juno tells them.

"We need witnesses," Jason says.

"Percy and Annabeth," Piper says.

"Let's go find them," Jason says and heads back toward the cabin with Piper and Cupid following.

* * *

"So you're my big brother," Piper says casually, as they walk along.

"Venus is dear old mom," he says.

"Who's your dad?" she asks him.

"If you believe Mom, Mars is my dad," he tells her.

"I don't see it," Piper says.

"I'm way too cute," Cupid agrees. "I guess it's a good thing I'm Roman. Aphrodite and Ares kids are punks."

"At least it wasn't Mercury and Venus," Jason says with a chuckle.

Piper and Cupid both start to respond, "That's our…" Piper says sister while Cupid says brother, "you're making fun of."

"He can't help it if she was born that way," Cupid insists.

"But come on, you have to be glad you're not Hermaphroditos," Jason insists.

"Yeah, I'm glad," Cupid says, as they arrive at cabin three.

* * *

Jason knocks on the door and Percy is quick to answer. "Hey cous, whose your naked friend?"

"This is my brother Cupid," Piper tells him.

"The Cupid?" Percy asks extending his hand.

"The one and only, how's Annabeth?" Cupid asks with a grin.

"Great, come on inside," Percy says, "So are you saying you shot me?"

"I got both of you," Cupid says with a wink.

"Thanks," Percy says, as Annabeth joins them.

"Cupid?" she asks recognizing the god.

"Yes, ma'am," he says.

"We need a couple witnesses," Jason tells his cousin.

"Witnesses for what?" Annabeth asks.

"These two want to get married, so they can live together here at camp," Cupid explains, "And I'm on a bit of a tight schedule."

"You mean right this minute?" Percy asks shocked.

"Yes," Piper says holding Jason's hand.

"Here in Dad's cabin?" Percy continues.

"Won't that chafe Jupiter's butt," Cupid says with a laugh.

"Maybe we should go to cabin one," Jason suggests.

"Shelly…" Annabeth starts to ask.

"Got you covered sis," Shelly says motioning for them to go on.

* * *

When the five of them get inside cabin one, Cupid says, "Damn Gramps," when he sees the statue of Zeus in the room.

"Now you can see why I can't sleep in here," Jason explains.

"Well let's get this over with shall we. Jason do you take Piper as your wife?" Cupid asks.

"Yes I do," he says.

"Piper do you take Jason as your husband?" Cupid continues.

"I do, very much," she answers.

"Then you are husband and wife, married, all that," Cupid tells them. "Now kiss her, so I can get back to work."

"You mean that's it?" Jason asks.

"Sure," Cupid tells him. Jason kisses Piper. "You all take care," the god says then he's gone.

"That was legit?" Percy asks, as wedding rings appear on Jason and Piper's fingers.

"I guess it was," Piper says then kisses her husband again.

"Now let's go check out our new home," Jason says and pulls Piper out the door and right to cabin two.


	11. Chapter 11

There was already a senior counselor meeting scheduled for the day after the wedding. Since it is still a month before the official start of camp, not everyone is there but there are enough for a meeting. Piper and Jason are the first to show up representing the Zeus and Aphrodite cabins, Percy and Annabeth are just behind them for Poseidon and Athena. Clarisse walks inside with her brother-in-law Connor for the Ares and Hermes cabins. Nico and Butch show up just a few minutes after them for Hades and Iris. Miranda arrives for Demeter then Jake comes in covering for Leo while he's on his honeymoon. Juniper is there to represent the nature spirits since Grover has gone to oversee an Everglades project in Florida. When Chiron wheels himself into the room to get started, there is a commotion on the lawn.

"I'll see what it is!" Iris calls into the game room.

"It is good to see everyone here," Chiron says.

"Ah, just in time for a meeting," Artemis says, as she walks into the meeting with Thalia right behind her.

"Lady Artemis," Chiron says surprised to see her.

"Master Chiron," Artemis says, "I'm sorry I didn't get to contact you ahead of time, but I've had a few _incidents_ with all my new girls and I would like to stay here a couple of weeks to do some training."

"Lady Artemis of course, you know you are always welcome," Chiron tells her.

"Fine, I'll leave Thalia for your meeting and go get the girls settled. Oh, I have so many that one cabin won't be enough. I was going to talk to Dad, about cabin one if you approve... Jason, I did not see you here. Well cabin one won't do then will it?"

"Actually you can have cabin one," Jason says with a grin. "Piper and I," he says then takes his bride's hand, "Piper and I were married about an hour ago and we're moving to cabin two. Lady Hera arranged it."

"You're married?" Chiron says in disbelief.

"Yes," Piper says with a huge grin. "My brother Cupid performed the ceremony and Percy and Annabeth were our witnesses."

"Congratulations guys," Thalia says giving her little brother a big hug.

"Thanks sis," Jason says putting his arms around her.

"Does Dad know you are moving?" Artemis asks.

"Lady Hera is telling him right now, and since technically she is my patron, he can't really do anything about it," Jason says.

"That's my boy," Thalia says high fiving him.

"I learned a thing or two from you sis," he says with a smile.

"Well," Artemis says, "I think we'll put up tents for the night and I'll let the smoke clear with Dad and ask tomorrow."

"Yes," Chiron says. "Tents will be fine for one night." Artemis then heads out leaving the others for their meeting.

"Well, I was going to discuss a summer schedule, but I believe we should put that off and discuss a schedule for the next two weeks with the hunters in camp," Chiron says directing attention back to the meeting.

"What kind of issues are you having," Clarissa asks Thalia with a look that says _not surprised with the princesses you take in_.

"Let's just say some of our new girls need everything but especially work on their fighting skills," Thalia says.

"Taken on some green ones?" Percy asks his cousin with a grin.

"They are pure and determined that is all we need. Everything else can be taught," Thalia says then sticks her tongue out at her cousin.

"Do you want us to help train them, or are you and Artemis doing all the training?" Annabeth asks.

"We would appreciate some help I am sure," Thalia says.

"From anyone or just the ladies?" Percy asks.

"I believe the married male campers may meet with my Ladies approval," Thalia says.

"Well Annabeth, Leo, Tyson and I will be busy on a project for Dad, so don't count on us for much," Nico offers.

"Who does that leave?" Thalia asks.

"Jason, Piper, Chris, Crystal, Miranda, Alexandria, and me I think," Percy answers. "Butch and Jake are not married and Drew isn't good at much."

"Don't underestimate her," Butch says. Several of the campers raise an eyebrow at the comment but don't say anything.

"I can still help and I bet Thalatta feels the same way," Clarisse insists.

"Like what?" Nico says thinking two very pregnant girls can't do much.

"Like theory Death Boy," Clarisse says pretending to be mad at him.

"Yeah maybe, if the hunters don't mind stopping every few minutes for a potty break," Nico chuckles.

"I'm telling your wife," Clarisse says.

"Please, don't," Nico replies, "She'll hit me."

"I can at least help your new hunters get their weapons adjusted correctly," Jake offers. "I wouldn't need a lot of contact with them for that."

"Thank you Jake, I am sure Lady Artemis will be much appreciative," Thalia tells him.

"If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know," Butch says knowing they probably won't ask.

"You're such a playboy Butch they'll never ask," Percy says with a laugh.

"I'm actually seeing someone right now, but I understand," Butch says, "I have a reputation."

"Anyone we know?" Piper asks curiously.

Butch doesn't answer at first. He wonders if Drew already told her sister even though he asked her not to say anything, but Piper seems to be digging instead of poking fun, so he says, "Not ready to talk about it. It's pretty new."

"Can we make a list of what we need and have people sign up to instruct?" Thalia asks.

"That should be fine, if you can have that by dinner we can schedule things for tomorrow," Chiron says then adjourns the meeting.

"I'm so happy for you," Thalia now says pulling her brand new sister-in-law into a hug.

"I love your brother more than anything," Piper tells her.

"Dad is going to have a hissy, you know that don't you," Thalia says looking at her brother.

"Maybe not, just yesterday he suggested we run off and get married when we finally did it," her brother says.

"Our Dad, Zeus, told you that?" his sister says in disbelief.

"Yeah, but you didn't see what happened at Leo and Crystal's wedding yesterday between my mom and Hera," Piper tells her. "It was horrible."

"And funny as Hades," Jason adds.

"What happened?" Thalia asks.

"They got in a cat fight over who would perform the ceremony. Leo and Crystal asked Aphrodite and Hera started a big fight about it," her brother explains.

"You don't mean an actual cat fight?" his sister says thinking he doesn't mean what she's picturing.

"Rolling on the ground, pulling hair, throwing punches," Piper says.

"Oh my gods, who got to do the wedding then?" Thalia asks, as she's laughing.

"Fleecy," Piper says, "Turns out she's a notary."

"Oh I would have loved to have seen that," Thalia says still smiling at the thought.

"After all that, Dad suggested that we elope," Jason tells his sister, "Because her mom and my patron are going to act worse than Leo's stepmother and grandmother."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Thalia says.

"So Thals," Annabeth says, "Got a few minutes to come see our little bundle of joy?"

"I have a bunch of bundles to see. Let's go," Thalia says then grabs Annabeth's arm and pulls her away.

"So Butch," Percy says putting his arm around Iris' son and leading him out the door, "Let's talk."


	12. Chapter 12

As Drew lunges forward with her blade, Butch sidesteps at just the last second. The tip of her blade actually nicks his shirt putting a hole it. "Are you all right?" she asks concerned.

"It's just a shirt," he says with a smile, "And you are getting much quicker."

"You're sure I didn't cut you?" she asks still concerned.

"Look," he insists lifting his shirt. She smiles happy at the sight of his chest and not just because he's not bleeding. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing," she says with a blush. "I just like the way you look."

"Feelings mutual," he says them pulls her too him. He kisses her then says, "Did Piper tell you about our meeting earlier?"

"I haven't see Piper all day," she says, "My sister doesn't like me much. She doesn't really hang with me."

"That can change," he tells her softly, "When she gets to spend time with the new Drew, I think she'll like her. Anyway, she's got some news."

"What?" she asks.

"Maybe she should be the one to tell you," he says not wanting to take anything away from Piper.

"Lucy, Piper and I are the only one in our cabin right now and Piper has hardly talked to me since she got here," Drew tells him.

"She married Jason this morning. Your brother Cupid performed the ceremony I guess," he tells her.

"I'm glad for her. She loves Jason and I think he loves her too," she says sincerely.

"Well if she does tell you, let her know you're happy for her," he suggests. "The hunters are also in camp for a couple of weeks."

"Great," she says sarcastically. "If anybody hates me, it's them."

"They hate old Drew," he reminds her. "Any way, Artemis and Thalia need help training some of the newer hunters. I told them you will be willing to help."

"What can I show them?" she asks, "Even the worst hunter is probably better than me at everything."

"Don't sell yourself short," he insists. "I talked with Lady Artemis before I came here. She has a hunter that is actually a daughter of Venus, and she thinks she might have the ability to charmspeak. I suggested that you work with her to develop it."

"Piper…" she starts to say when he interrupts her.

"Yeah, Piper could do it, but so can you. If you help her with charmspeak, Piper is free to do something else, unless you don't want to help Lady Artemis and your sister."

"Of course I want to help. I just figured they would prefer Piper," she says.

"Lady Artemis is going to send the girl, I think her name is Jennifer, to you," he says then kisses her again.

"Jennifer," Drew repeats, so she'll remember then smiles and says, "I'm excited."

* * *

"Okay, Jake, what do you want us to do?" Lady Artemis says with several girls all around.

"This," Jake tells them holding out what looks like a regular old metal pole in his hand, "Is a little devise Leo and I created. When you hold it level in your hand, it will give us a reading on the precise weight that is right for you. It saves you guys from having to try several bows or blades until you find the right fit. It also does measurements for your grip. We can custom fit weapons that are like an extension of your own arm."

"May I?" Artemis asks reaching for the pole curiously.

"Of course, my Lady," he says placing it in her hand. After about five seconds the hand held device in his hand beeps a couple of times. Jake looks at the info then holds the iPad out for the goddess to see what it registered.

"That is awesome," she says surprised, "Those are the exact dimensions of my bow."

"Then your weapon suits you well," he says with a smile.

"Alright ladies," Artemis says handing the pole off to her closest hunter, "Let's get you fitted for your perfect weapons." Jake then starts working his way through the Hunters of Artemis getting data for each one. Each of the young ladies also tells him what type of blade they feel the most comfortable with, so he can make each of them one for close contact fighting.

Once he is finished, Artemis says, "Mr. Mason, I thank you very much for your assistance. This is going to save us a ton of time."

"My pleasure, my Lady," he tells her.

"Might I trouble you to check the rest of my hunters as well? Who is to say that a little tweaking on their weapons would not make a world of difference?" she asks him.

"Of course," he says, "Nyssa and I will get started on these, and we can either schedule another session like for the other hunters or they can stop by the forge. Nyssa will be there to take the measurements if you are concerned."

"I will allow them to stop and see you and your sister," the goddess says politely.

* * *

"So many babies," Thalia says sitting with Sophia on one leg, Thusia one the other and several little ones, namely Zale, little Percy, and his sisters, running around in front of her.

"Are you going to miss this?" her cousin Nico asks.

"Miss having my own? No absolutely not. Miss getting to spend more time with all of yours? Yeah a little," she admits.

"You're always welcome to come babysit," Percy says with a grin.

"I don't know about that. I'd be freaking out right now if you guys weren't all sitting here with me," she insists.

"Come on sis, you said yourself that you were more of a mom to me than Mom was," her brother insists.

"That was a long time ago. You get scared after being away from it for a while," she tells him.

"Well when you become Auntie Thalia, I won't worry a bit about leaving them with you," Jason says.

"Excuse me?" Piper says looking at her husband.

"Not immediately," he assures her with a kiss.

"So when will Grover be back?" Thalia asks Juniper.

"Day after tomorrow," Juniper answers.

"I wish I could see him standing in front of a bunch of people making a speech," Thalia says with a laugh.

"He's more comfortable when they get to work planting or cleaning up, but he knows it's important to get the message of conservation out to as many people as possible," Juniper explains.

"I think he got a little something from Pan as well that helps him with public speaking," Percy says.

"Daddy is planting twigs from our trees in Florida," Summer tells Thalia, as she pats the hunter on the knee to get her attention.

"That's what I heard," Thalia tells her, "I head Lady Miranda blessed them, so they will grow big and tall."

"I don't have a tree," Little Percy says with a pout.

"No but you have something just as special," Thalia say caressing his tiny satyr face. "You have the power to play beautiful music that will help your sister's plants grow. When you get a little bigger, your daddy will make you a reed pipe and you will be able to help him make all the plants prettier."

"Daddy has already made my pipe," he says perking up a little, "But I don't play very good."

"I remember when I first met your Daddy. He couldn't play very well either, but he learned, and I know you will too," Thalia says then kisses his cheek.

"I got a kiss from a hunter," Percy says to his mommy with a dreamy look on his face.

"Heaven help me," Juniper says with a sigh. The other grown-ups all laugh.

"Like father like son," the grown Percy says.


	13. Chapter 13

"Have you heard from Dad?" Jake asks Nyssa, as they work on the weapons for the hunters.

"He told me just before he left Leo's wedding reception that he might go on a little vacation for a few days, but I don't know if he went," she answers.

"Dad on vacation," Jake says like the two words aren't ever supposed to be used in the same sentence.

"Do you need him for something?" his sister asks.

"I sent him a message with a question about Alicia's knife, and I didn't hear back from him. He usually gets back to us pretty quick when we have technical questions," her brother explains.

"What's the question? I'm sure between the two of us we can figure it out," she tells him.

"It's imperial gold. I've never worked with that before. I don't want to screw it up. I wanted to double check with Dad on the proper firing temperature, just in case it's different than celestial bronze," he explains.

"Check with Jason," she suggests, "I'm sure he can give you the name of a Vulcan camper at Camp Jupiter we can call and ask."

"That's a good idea," he says then grabs the crystal his sister-in-law made him and goes outside to make a call.

* * *

Drew is sitting at the Aphrodite table in the dining pavilion when a girl approaches her. "Are you Drew?" the beautiful little blonde asks.

"Yes, you must be Jennifer," Drew replies, "Please have a seat."

"Lady Artemis said there were rules for sitting at the tables. I must only sit at hers," Jennifer replies.

"That only applies when we are eating, besides I don't think our mom will mind," Drew insists. "Lady Artemis thinks you have the ability to charmspeak."

"I seem to be able to get some of the girls to agree with things, but I thought maybe I just made sense," Jennifer says taking a seat next to her sister.

"When you are charmspeaking, you will always appear to be making sense, even if what you are suggesting is completely stupid," Drew says with a laugh, "That is not to say that you aren't very logical and you would never use your power for anything bad. When you always believe what you are saying, it's hard to figure out that you have the gift. I on the other hand, have not always used my powers for good. I don't mean that I did anything really bad with them," she continues not wanting her sister to think she's a horrible person.

"I understand," Jennifer says with a smile. "So how will we know for sure?"

"Well, since I am a charmspeaker, you can't really push me. We need to find someone for you to talk that can be pushed. Our sister Lucy volunteered to help us," Drew explains. "She is waiting in our mother's cabin if you are ready."

"Let's go," Jennifer says eager to get started with her training.

* * *

When the girls arrive at the Aphrodite cabin, Lucy is lying on her bed reading. "Lucy this is our sister Jennifer," Drew says making the introduction.

"It is very nice to meet you," Lucy says taking her sister's hand.

"Thank you very much for helping me," Jennifer tells her.

"I used to get pushed all the time," Lucy says while smiling at Drew, "I'm used to it."

"I stopped," Drew says.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Lucy agrees.

"So what do I do?" Jennifer asks.

"Make a suggestion," Drew tells her, "Something simple."

"Lucy why don't we go have some lunch," Jennifer says.

"Sure thing, I didn't realize it was lunch time but…" Lucy says ready to head out.

"It isn't lunch time," Drew says pushing the other way.

"That's right we can't eat right now, sorry," Lucy tells Jennifer.

"You could eat your book," Jennifer suggests.

"Okay," Lucy says reaching on her bed for her reading material. "Do you want some of the cover?"

"No thank you, Lucy, I don't want you to eat any of it either," Jennifer tells her.

"Yeah, it would probably give me heartburn," Lucy chuckles.

"You've got the gift," Drew tells her sister, "Now we just need to work on it. Thank you for your help Lucy." Drew actually gives her little sister a hug.

"You feeling okay?" Lucy asks Drew, "You've changed, don't get me wrong, I like it."

"I feel wonderful," Drew tells her with a smile.

"Okay, who is he?" Lucy asks with a grin.

"I'm not ready to say," Drew explains then leads Jennifer over to her bed to talk about using the gift.

* * *

Tharin is in the yard of the big house when Butch walks up from the stables. "Hi big brother," Iris' youngest says.

"Hey buddy," Butch says stopping to give the young centaur a hug.

"Can we go hunting?" Tharin asks anxiously.

"Where's your dad?" his big brother asks.

"He's training those girls," Tharin tells him.

"You know what Mom said. I'm not allowed to take you by myself," Butch says.

"Not fair," Tharin says then kicks at a rock with his hoof.

"Is Mom in the house?" Butch now asks.

"Yeah," his little brother says still pouting a little.

Butch walks up onto the porch then calls through the screen door, "Mom."

"In the kitchen," Iris calls back.

Butch kisses his mother once he gets to her then takes a seat at the counter where she's mixing something. "What's up sweetie?" she asks him.

"Need some advice," he tells her.

"This is a first," she tells him with a smile.

"I've kind of been seeing this girl," he starts out.

"Someone from home or someone from camp?" his mom asks.

"Camp," he answers, as he grabs some raisins from her assortment of baking ingredients.

"Is it serious?" she continues.

"I'm not sure yet," he tells her, "She kind of took me by surprise. I'm still not sure what to think about her."

"Who is it?" she asks.

"Drew Tanaka," he says.

"Really?" Iris says surprised by the name.

"She hit on me at the wedding then she asked me to teach her to ride and to defend herself. Since then we've spent a lot of time together," he explains.

"Defend herself from what?" his mom asks.

"She was having some bad dreams about Glaucus."

"Oh," his mom says like that wasn't a good thing.

"She's been doing really well with riding, and her fighting skills are improving every day," he tells his mom.

"That's good, but baby I'm not sure you should get into a relationship with her. You know how those Aphrodite girls are."

"She's not charmspeaking me if that's what you think," he insists. "I laid down some rules from the very start and so far she's following them. She even stopped wearing all that stupid pink makeup."

"They don't have to be charmspeaking to break your heart," Iris warns him.

"So you don't like her?" he asks.

"I don't really know the girl."

"So you don't like Aphrodite girls in general?"

"I didn't say that. Piper is a wonderful girl and Lucy," his mom says, "It's just that a lot of the kids don't like Drew. She's the one that had your sister Jade thinking she was better than everyone else."

"Jade came here thinking that Mom," he insists.

"Well maybe so," she agrees, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt," he tells her.

"Well don't sleep with her," his mom says. Since he already has a few times, he doesn't really know what to say to that. When he says nothing, Iris picks up on it. "Don't tell me you already have." He just looks at her a little sheepishly. "Please tell me you used protection."

"Of course Mom, you know I always use condoms," he tells her.

"What advice do you want? I mean if you're already sleeping with her," his mom asks.

"I guess I want you to get to know her better then tell me what you think. I mean she seems a little fragile right now and I don't want to hurt her," he explains.

"You should have thought about that before you slept with her," his mom suggests.

"Would you just spend some time with her," he asks. Iris agrees that she will.


	14. Chapter 14

"Let me carry that," Leo says taking the bag Crystal has in her hand.

"You're sure your dad is good with my staying with you for now?" she asks.

"Yeah, he said since we have a private place for our bed when we need it, you should stay with us," Leo insists.

"And Jake and Nyssa are comfortable with it?" she continues.

"Yes, they think of you as a sister already," he tells her.

"Well when you are gone on your trip, I'll probably stay with Butch in mom's cabin," she tells him.

"Whatever you're the most comfortable with, but Nyssa is looking forward to having you around," her husband says.

"I love your sister," she says then kisses his cheek.

"Hey love birds," a voice calls from the window in cabin two.

"Piper, what are you doing in Tia's cabin?" Leo calls to his good friend.

"I live here," she yells back.

"Excuse me," he says not understanding.

"Come here," she calls back.

When Crystal and Leo get to the door of cabin two, both Piper and Jason are waiting for them. "What's going on?" Crystal asks.

"We got married the day after your wedding," Jason says, "Then Hera gave us her cabin."

"You guys are married?" Leo says in disbelief.

"Jason couldn't sleep in cabin one with his dad's huge statue and Hera said if we were married she would let us live here, so we got married," Piper explains.

"So she did the ceremony?" he asks.

"No her brother Cupid performed it," Jason says.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Crystal says with a chuckle after what happened during their ceremony.

"I like what you've done with the place," Crystal says looking around. The statue of Hera is gone, there are curtains on the windows, sofa's toward the front of the room and a king size bed toward the back.

"Hera told me to do whatever I wanted," Piper tells her.

"Damn Jason, Tia Callida really likes you," Leo says with a grin.

* * *

Butch, Chiron, and Percy lead Tharin into the woods for his first hunting experience. "Now you know that some things in here are not monsters, so you can't shoot at them right?" Percy asks.

"I know," Tharin confirms, "No satyrs or nymphs."

"That's right, I don't want you to hurt some of my family," Percy says, as he ruffles the boy's hair.

"There are things besides satyrs and nymphs that go on that list," his dad now tells him.

"Like what?" Tharin asks.

"There are a couple of them over there," Chiron says pointing toward some trees.

"I wouldn't shoot Connor," Tharin says following his dad's finger.

"I'm not referring to Connor," his dad says.

"So I'm allowed to shoot him?" his son asks a little confused.

"Don't shoot Connor or the creatures with him," his dad tells him.

"Guys," Connor shouts and raises his hand, as the four members of the hunt head toward them.

"Connor, guys how are you?" Butch asks since it's the first he's seen of the Cercopes this summer. The brothers run up to him, and he lets them climb onto his shoulders.

"They're monkeys right?" Tharin asks.

"Yes, but not just any monkeys," Percy says, "They used to be little boys."

"Boys?" the young centaur says.

"They used to be jokesters, kind of like Travis and me, but they made Lord Zeus mad. He turned them into monkeys. When they continued to be bad, he turned them into stone. They stayed that way until last summer. Now they are allowed to be monkeys again," Connor explains.

"Uncle Zeus can be mean," Tharin tells his dad.

"Sometimes," his daddy agrees.

* * *

"Hi Mom," Crystal says when she opens the door to cabin nine and her mother is there with a basket of baked good.

"Welcome home beauty," Iris says kissing her girl. "These are for you," she continues, as she hands the basket over to her daughter.

Crystal shows her mother into the cabin. "So where is your bed?" Iris asks.

"This one," Crystal shows her. "That one is Jake's. Those three over there are Shane, Chris, and Harley, and of course Nyssa is sitting on hers."

"Hi Lady Iris," Nyssa says raising her hand.

"Hello sweetie," Iris says then walks over and gives her a hug. "You guys are welcome to my goodies as well."

"Thank you," Nyssa says then flashes Crystal a look that says, _save us from your mom's baking_.

"Where's Tharin," Crystal asks to change the subject.

"He's hunting," her mom says, "I couldn't put him off any longer. Your brother and Percy went with him and his daddy."

"There isn't anything that bad in the woods," Nyssa tells her, "Since Leo took care of Festus."

"I'm still just not comfortable with him being in there. He's so little," Iris says sounding worried.

"Mom, the Underwoods live forest and their kids are fine," Crystal tells her mother.

"They aren't part centaur and part god," her mom says. "I know I'm just being paranoid," Iris continues, "but I would die if anything happened to one of you kids. Not even Butch was allowed to hunt that young. Where's your husband?"

"He went down to help Jake with some weapons for the hunters," Crystal tells her.

"Right back to work," her mom says with a smile.

"That's my Leo," Crystal agrees.

* * *

"What do you hear," Lady Artemis whispers to one of her hunters.

"Hooves," the girl says softly, "More than one set and footsteps. Maybe three sets of those. I also hear," she pauses then says, "squeaking?" Artemis smiles at her hunter. She may not know what the squeaking is yet, but at least she heard it.

"I believe you hear monkeys," Phoebe whispers. "Akmon and Passalos are now in the woods aren't they my Lady?"

"Yes, they live here now," Artemis confirms. "The hooves are they satyrs?" the goddess asks the huntress in training.

"No more like horses," the hunter says.

"Quite well done," Artemis tells her now speaking in a normal tone. "Let us see what you have heard." She leads the girls deeper into the woods until they come upon Chiron and the boys, who have been joined by Connor and the Cercopes.

"Lady Artemis," Percy says giving the goddess a bow which all of the others, except Chiron, follow.

"Gentlemen," Artemis says with a smile trying not to make the word sound as distasteful as it is to her. "We were tracking you. I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all my Lady," Chiron assures her.

"I'm hunting for the first time," Tharin tells the goddess with a huge grin on his face.

"How wonderful, are you having any luck?" Artemis asks his with a genuine smile this time.

"I got an amphisbaena," Tharin tells her proudly, "but Daddy said it was a little one and I had to let it go, but I got it!"

"That is quite a catch for your first hunt. Did you get it from the front or from behind," Artemis asks him curiously.

"I couldn't tell, it looked the same from both," the young centaur tells her.

"I'm sure you got it from the front," the goddess says with a smile. "That is very impressive."

Chiron gives the goddess a smile of appreciation for building up his young son's confidence.

"We should be getting back," Chiron now tells his son, "Your mother will be getting worried and your sister should be home."

"Crystal is back?" Tharin says excitedly.

"She should be," his dad says a little surprised he's that excited.

"That means Leo is back," Tharin claps.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo is the last to arrive for the meeting at cabin thirteen. Annabeth and Tyson are both there along with Nico and Thalatta who is on her way out the door.

"You don't have to leave," her husband tells her.

"I know, but Clarisse and I are going to watch a birthing video at Rachel's," she tells him.

"You don't want to wait until I can see it too," he asks.

"Oh please," she says kissing him, "I won't be able to get you anywhere near here when the time comes if you know what to expect." Nico grins because he knows she's right then kisses her and sends her on her way.

"The two of you are so cute," Annabeth says, as Nico joins them at a card table he has set up.

"She's my life," he says then gets to business. "You sure your wife is fine with us leaving tomorrow?" he asks Leo.

"Yeah, I mean she wishes I didn't have to go at all but…" he tells them with a grin.

"Since she knows now what you've got to offer, she isn't as upset to go without," Tyson says with a smile.

"Oh, the Cyclops cuts a low blow," Nico says with a hearty laugh.

"I didn't hear Shelly crying," Leo replies.

"Can we get out of the gutter and onto the project?" Annabeth asks with a smile of her own.

"We will be staying at dad's palace while we are there," Nico explains, as he rolls out a map. "Dad sent this along with some security cards," he continues then hands each of them a lanyard with a picture ID.

"Security card for the Underworld," Leo says looking at his, "I'm not sure if I should be proud or depressed." Nico smiles at him.

"There have been some changes since you were there," Nico tells Annabeth pointing at the entryway.

"We should be sure to figure out some way that Cerberus doesn't have to stand guard 24/7. He needs time to play," she says.

"You have toys?" Tyson asks remembering the story of how she got herself, Grover and his brother past the dog.

"I sure do," she assures him.

"I was thinking that if we get the entrance secured tight, Cerberus could help Thanatos catch spirits trying to sneak out. That would give him a little time to play," Nico agrees.

"I like that idea," Annabeth agrees.

"Does your dad want to deter people from getting out or capture and punish anyone who tries?" Leo asks.

"I'm not sure, that's a question for him, why?" Nico answers.

"Alarms," Tyson says knowing what Leo is thinking, "Loud alarms would scare off them off and Thanatos not catch the spirit. Silent alarms give him more time to catch in the act."

"Exactly," Leo says giving Percy's brother a grin.

"These are the things we need to discuss in our first meeting. Dad is planning on being at that one," Nico informs them.

"I had no idea the Underworld was this big," Annabeth says looking at the dimensions noted on the map.

"And it keeps getting bigger," Nico says.

"Guess people keep dying," Tyson says not looking up from the map.

"You've got that right. That's why Dad needs to get with current technology," Nico tells him.

"Has he ever considered letting some people from Asphodel be reborn to try for Elysium in their next life?" Annabeth asks. "Wouldn't that reduce the total number of people?"

"What if everyone wanted to try that?" Nico asks thinking Asphodel would empty out.

"You could always have a waiting list. I mean no more could go than babies being born into the world," she suggests.

"Well I'll let you make the suggestion to Dad," he says with a grin.

"I will," she says confidently, "I get along great with your dad now. I'm not afraid to ask him questions. All he can do is say no. I mean it is his call."

"Is your stepmom still there?" Tyson asks hoping the answer is no since he's heard some of Nico's stories.

"Nope," Nico says with a smile. "She's already out with her mom."

* * *

When Annabeth and Tyson return home from the meeting, they find Percy on his hands and knees on the floor acting like a monster. Zale is on his uncle's back trying to stop him from getting his mommy who is standing on the sofa with his sister in her arms acting like a damsel in distress. Sophia is standing on the floor protecting her aunt from her daddy with a hand full of daffodils.

"Tyson, help me," Shelly calls to her husband when they step inside, but Tyson joins his brother on the floor for the attack.

"Grrrrr," he growls and puts his head to Sophia's belly.

"Momma," she calls out to get Annabeth into the game.

"Momma," Annabeth says, as tears instantly come to her eyes, "You called me Momma."

Sophia lashes her flowers over her uncle's head, as she giggles. "Momma," she calls again.

Annabeth snaps out of her shock at her daughter calling her name for the first time and joins her on the floor. She grabs Sophia up, holds her in the air then gently brings her down on her Uncle Tyson's back. He drops to his belly like she was a huge bolder taking him down.

"Argh," Sophia yells out at her victory in taking the beast down.

"No you don't," Percy yells, "Nobody takes out my brother." He rolls his daughter off of his brother's back and onto the floor then starts giving her raspberries on her belly while Zale climbs over Percy's head to get to his dad. Annabeth now climbs on Percy's back and starts attacking his neck with kisses. "Oh no, the kiss monster," Percy yells. "She's the fiercest monster ever encountered."

"Help me baby," Annabeth calls to her daughter.

Sophia gets up and starts kissing the opposite side of her daddy's neck. It doesn't take long before Percy drops completely down on his belly and lies spread out and defeated on the floor. "They've gotten me brother," he calls out to Tyson. He hold his hand out to Tyson and says, "Tell father…" then plays dead on the floor.

Zale now stands in the middle of his daddy's back and holds his hands in the air in a show of victory. "My hero," his mommy says joining him on the floor and smothering him with kisses.

"I saved you Mommy," he says with a big grin.


	16. Chapter 16

"Anybody home," Artemis asks as she approaches Rachel's cave.

Rachel quickly meets her at the curtain and shows her inside. "Lady Artemis, thank you so much for coming. I know Clarisse and Thalatta will feel better after meeting with you," the oracle tells the goddess.

"They are both so young," Artemis says, "Anything I can do to help them through this, I am happy to do."

"If the video I downloaded is totally stupid, please tell me. I'm sure you can tell them more than any video ever could," Rachel says.

"I have delivered a number of babies in my day, starting with that egomaniac brother of mine," the goddess says with a laugh.

Rachel laughs, "You'll have to explain that story to me sometime. I might need to use it against my boss."

"I'll tell you when the girls arrive," Artemis says, "I hear them approaching."

"Rachel," Thalatta calls out.

"Come on inside," the hostess calls out, "We're in here."

"Lady Artemis!" Clarisse says surprised to find the goddess there with Rachel.

"Good evening ladies, I hope you don't mind my being here this evening," Artemis says.

"Lady Artemis is the goddess of childbirth," Rachel explains.

"You are?" Clarisse says surprised.

"I know what you are thinking, how is the goddess of virginity also the goddess of childbirth?" Artemis says with a smile.

"Well it does seem like an odd combination," Thalatta says with a smile.

Artemis motions to Rachel's cozy purple bed to have the girls sit down, "Why don't we all get comfortable and I will tell you the story."

Clarisse is the first to sit down and then scoot back onto the pillows. "My gods Rachel, this bed is to kill for."

"Well please don't do that," Rachel tells her with a smile, "I'll have Chris get you one."

"Nico got me a bed like this," Thalatta says settling in. "It's like Percy and Annabeth's."

"My little brother has good taste in bedding," Artemis says, as she climbs on the bed.

"Little brother, so he was born second," Clarisse says.

"That is part of the story I am about to tell you. You see when our mother became pregnant, Hera, being the insecure bitch that she is, refused to let mom give birth anywhere on land. I have no idea what she thought she would accomplish, but when Leto went into labor, there was one island, the floating island Delos, where the people were brave enough to let my mother stay and give birth. I was born quite easily causing mother little pain. Apollo on the other hand, was a true pain in every sense of the word." Rachel snickers because Apollo can still be exactly the same.

"It took him nine more days to decide he was ready to come out. My poor mother was in labor all that time and I had to help her."

"You were just a newborn baby, how could you help her," Clarisse asks.

"Well you know gods age differently, and my mother needed my help," Artemis explains.

"Weren't there other goddess there to observe the birth?" Thalatta asks having heard stories from her grandmother about having to perform the duty, "The Rite of Dynasty or something like that?"

"They were there, Rhea, Themis, Amphitrite, but of course none of them knew how to deliver a child. Hera kept Eileithyia the first goddess of childbirth from attending, as if that was going to stop us from coming out. All I know is that someone had to help my mother, and I was the only one willing to do it. Since then, I've been goddess of childbirth."

"That is an amazing story," Rachel says looking at the goddess stunned.

"You do what you have to," Artemis says.

"So, do you help demigods?" Clarisse asks.

"When they want my help," the goddess tells her.

"Yes, please," Thalatta quickly says.

"Me too," Clarisse says. "I might always be ready to fight, but that doesn't mean I like pain."

"I would be honored to assist both of you with the birth of your children," Artemis says, "Maybe we should take a look at this video Rachel found and see if it is anything like the process."

Rachel starts the video and the girls all sit watching. "This isn't bad," Artemis says after a few minutes, "Fairly accurate."

"Oh gods," Clarisse says watching the head comes out of the mother.

"Nico will pass out," Thalatta says with a smile, as she watches the birth.

"Thank gods I'm the Oracle, thank gods I'm the Oracle, thank gods I'm the Oracle," Rachel is saying while she watches through her fingers.

* * *

When Thalatta gets home that evening, Nico has everything set for a romantic night with his wife. The lights are low, candles are lit, soft music is playing and the bed is turned down. Waiting on her pillow is a dozen red roses. "It's beautiful," she says, as he stands by their bed smiling.

"Since I'm going to be gone for a week, I wanted to make this evening be all about you," he says taking her hand and pulling her to him. "How was the video?"

"Interesting," she says kissing him, "Artemis was there and she is going to deliver the baby, but I don't really want to think about all of that right now. I want to think about being with my handsome husband who loves me more than anything."

"You know it baby," he says then starts helping her undress.

When they finish making love, Nico lays softly caressing Thalatta's belly. The contrast of his white hand against her dark brown baby bump still amazes him. He can't wait until their child is born and see his skin tone. Nico has decided that they are having a son and always thinks of him that way.

"So Artemis delivers babies?" he asks then kisses her shoulder.

"She is apparently the goddess of childbirth," his wife informs him.

"I had no idea," he says continuing with the kisses. "So should I see the video?"

"No!" she says sharply, "I want you to be with me."

"That bad?" he asks.

"You have no idea," she chuckles then kisses him.

* * *

"Do you want to sleep down here or take the bed back up top?" Leo asks his bride.

"I think we should take it back up. I don't want to be rude," Crystal says, as she lays snuggled into his bare chest.

"We'll go up in a couple of minutes," he says. "Are you going to miss me while I'm gone?"

"Yes, of course, I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss everything about you, but especially this," she says and gently caresses him between his legs, as she kisses his lips.

Leo smiles then says, "I'm glad I make you happy."

"You make me more than happy," Crystal says.

* * *

"The girls are finally asleep," Annabeth says quietly then climbs in bed with her husband.

"I think all the kids are asleep, and since Tyson and Shelly went for a dip we're alone," Percy says pulling her to him.

"Finally," she whispers then kisses him and starts playing with him.

"Oh, did you want something?" he whispers with a grin.

"Yes," she continues, "And make it the most awesome sex ever. It has to do me all week," she says.

"I'll do my best," he grins and climbs over her.

* * *

Tyson and Shelly come into the cabin after taking a dip at the beach. They check on Zale who is sound asleep in his bed. They can't check on Thusia, since she is in the crib with Sophia in Percy and Annabeth's bedroom, but no crying is a good sign. Once they get into bed, Tyson pulls her close to him. "I'll miss you," he tells her softly.

"You'll message us everyday won't you?" she asks. "I can't stand the thought of not at least seeing you and hearing your voice."

"I should be able to. I packed a crystal and a flashlight," he tells her. "I will miss holding your hand, and doing this," he continues referring to cuddling in the bed.

"I don't know how I'll survive a whole week without your kisses," she agrees.

"What about this?" he asks pushing up against her with his hardening erection.

"Of course I'll miss that," she says smiling, as she turns toward him, "But I just had that out in the water."

"So you don't want any more?" he asks.

"Well, can you be quiet and not wake our son?" she asks with a grin.

"Very quiet," he says then starts kissing her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey sweetie," Chris says when Clarisse comes inside.

"Hi," she says, kisses him then sits on the sofa and puts her feet up on the coffee table.

"So how was the video?" he says taking a seat next to her and putting his feet up next to hers.

"It was a little scary, but I think everything will be okay. Lady Artemis was there. Did you know she's the goddess of childbirth?" she asks him.

"Had no idea," he says then chuckles.

"I know virginity and childbirth the same goddess makes no sense," Clarisse says, "but she agreed to be here for my delivery and for Thalatta's. That makes me feel way better."

"Good," he says then kisses her cheek. "I want everything to go smoothly."

They sit in silence for a few minutes then Clarisse rubs her belly and says, "I want to name her Selina." At first her husband doesn't say anything. "Did you hear me?" she asks.

"I heard you, but baby are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean Selina was a hero and your best friend. I know you loved her very much. I just don't want you to think about losing her every day when you look at our daughter," he says softly.

Clarisse is the one that sits quietly now. She continues to gently rub her belly, as their daughter moves around inside of her. When she finally speaks, it is just barely loud enough for Chris to hear. "I never told you about the night Selina became my best friend."

"I figured you would tell me about it if you wanted to," he says taking her hand in his.

"I was upset. My whole world was turned upside down. I had been so mad at you for leaving and joining Luke. Then when I found you and you were so sick, I thought I could help you. I could save you and get you see that you had made a mistake," she starts.

"You did do that," he says softly.

"Not really, if Mr. D hadn't come back when he did, I would have lost you again. You just kept getting worse. One night when I thought there was nothing more I could do, I went out into the woods to be alone. I thought all the way out on Zeus' Fist would be far enough, but it ended up it wasn't. Selina and Charlie were out walking and came upon me. I had my legs pulled up to my chest and my face buried in my knees, so I was hoping they would ignore me. Of course they didn't. Charlie casually called out, 'Hey, Clarisse, you alright?' I yelled out, 'Leave me alone.' He got ticked and said, 'Excuse me for caring.' I thought they might leave then. That's when Selina softly said, 'Clarisse,' you know how she was. She said, 'If something is wrong, we'd like to help.' I told her they couldn't help and still didn't raise my head. That's when Selina said, 'Why don't you head back Sweetie,' to Charlie. He told her it was going to get dark soon. I could tell he didn't want her to stay. Neither did I but you know Selina. She said, 'It's fine. Clarisse and I can take care of ourselves.' He finally agreed and I could hear them kiss which pissed me off even more. I still didn't look up but said, 'You should just leave with Beckendorf.' Without saying anything else, Selina climbed up on Zeus' Fist and sat down next to me with her legs dangling over the edge. 'It's just us girls. Why don't you tell me what's wrong,' she told me softly. I was so mad I said, 'Why do you care?' that was when I finally lifted my head and looked at her. I wasn't crying right then but my eyes were all red and puffy. I didn't want her to see me like that. That's when she put her arm around my shoulder. I was half tempted to rip it off. 'We're family,' she told me. I just looked at her like she was crazy. I finally said, 'What makes you think you can help me?' I didn't trust her. I figured she go back to her cabin mates and make fun of me. That's when she smiled at me and said, 'Because you, Clarisse La Rue, can easily handle anything except for maybe matters of the heart, and that's my specialty.' 'You just want to find something to make fun of me about. That's all you Aphrodite girls do,' I told her. 'I'm sure since your dating the son of my dad's girlfriend's husband that you'd love to make me look stupid in front of everybody else.' I knew it was a mean thing to say. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but when she started to talk, it was very soft. She said, 'That's not fair. I'm not like my sister Drew and you know that, and my mom's personal life is none of my business. If you really don't want my help, that's fine I'll leave, but I really am just trying to help. I know you don't like it when people treat you like you're just a mean bully without feelings. I don't like it when they treat me like a know-nothing airhead. I'm sorry I bothered you, won't happen again,' then she started to get up to leave. That's when I reached out and grabbed her arm and said, 'You really won't tell anyone?' 'Not even Charlie,' she assured me and sat back down."

Chris doesn't say anything at this point. He waits for her to go on with her story. "I was quiet for several minutes then I finally told her what was wrong. I told her about going to see my mom out in New Mexico and running into you. She pointed out that you left to join Luke. I said, 'He did, I guess, but something happened to him. I can't figure out the entire thing because he doesn't make any sense, but I know he was in the Labyrinth.' I didn't want anyone besides Chiron to know you were at camp but I was scared I was losing you."

"It's okay," he says then kisses her cheek.

"Selina about freaked on me. She said, 'Oh my Gods, Clarisse, that's like… nobody is ever supposed to come out of there sane.' I said, 'He pretty much isn't.' I explained that I was not supposed to tell anybody, but that you were up at the big house. I said, 'Chiron says that Mr. D can help him if he gets back in time, but I'm scared. I think he's running out of time.' I guess she saw the terror on my face. She said, 'I didn't know that you cared so much about Chris.' I said, 'I didn't before. I mean we were kind of friends before he left. I was pissed at him when we figured out he was helping Luke and Kronos, but seeing him like this… It's not fair. They just pushed him away like damaged goods.' That's when I started crying again. That's when she asked, 'Do you love him?' I hadn't even asked myself that question. I was kind of shocked when I said, 'I, I don't know. Yeah, I think I do. How did you know?' She smiled and said, 'I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. I recognize love when I see it.' Now I really didn't know what to think. I said, 'What am I going to do? It's like he doesn't even know who I am anymore.' I didn't figure she'd really give me good advice, I mean you were insane. Love doesn't fix that. She asked me to tell her exactly how you were acting. I guess she wanted to get a better understanding of the situation. I said, 'It's like he's a little kid stuck in the middle of a bad nightmare and he can't wake up. One minute he's screaming, the next he's crying.' At first I didn't understand where she was headed when she asked, 'When you were little, did you ever have bad dreams?' I said, 'Of course I did, I'm a half-blood aren't I,' then she asked me what my mom would do when that happened. I said, 'She would… she would come to my room. She would put her arms around me and hold me. Sometimes she would kiss my forehead or caress my hair, and she would always tell me she loved me and it was going to be alright.' That's when she said, 'And it always helped didn't it? My dad always did the same thing. Maybe that's what Chris needs right now. He needs a mom to tell him everything is going to be alright. Once Mr. D gets back and makes him better, he'll remember that you were the one there for him.' That's when I got it. You needed a mom to protect you until Mr. D could fix you. Selina showed me how to save you that night."

"You did save me," he says caressing her face. "I don't remember much from that time, but I remember my mom being with me to save me from my nightmares."

"Is that why you love me?" she asks with tears coming to her eyes. "I know I'm not very pretty."

"That's not true. You are my beautiful Clarisse," he says then kisses her softly on the lips. "My mom would have never been mistaken for Aphrodite, but my dad loved her anyway, at least for a time. Every girl I've ever been attracted to has been strong and self-assured."

"I'm not self-assured, far from it. I've always been trying to prove myself to my dad," she says with trembling in her voice.

"Don't you see, all you ever tried to do was prove to your dad that you were worthy of his affection, but when you stopped caring about that and fought for yourself and your friends, you proved your worth to everyone, including your dad," he tells her. "You are strong, confident, beautiful, and caring. You love this camp, you love your friends, you love your mom, you love me, you love our child, and I think you finally love yourself."

"I'm going to be a good mommy, aren't I?" she says, as she puts her arms around him.

"You're going to the best mommy. You saved me didn't you?" he says then leads her to their bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy and Annabeth are waiting with Tyson just inside cabin three for the others to arrive. Mrs. O'Leary is lying just outside the cabin door licking her huge paws. "You'll message us when you get settled?" Percy asks.

"Promise," his wife says, "I know you're worried about Cerberus."

"You have red balls for him?" he inquires nervously.

"Yes, and I have Nico, baby we'll be fine. In trust Hades," she says trying to reassure him.

"Do you have the stuff?" he now asks.

"In my computer bag, I already double checked. He's going to be excited to see it," she confirms.

"I hear them coming," Tyson says softly.

Percy pokes his head out the door and sees a couple of dark figures down toward the end of the cabins. "They're still down by cabin nine," he tells them. "Mrs. O'Leary did you get Ella home safe?"

Mrs. O'Leary barks a sign of affirmation.

"You won't be this nervous the entire time we're gone will you?" Tyson asks his brother.

"I'm sure everything will be fine once I know you are there and are working on the project. I don't know why I'm so worried even now," he tells his brother.

"Because you remember how scared we were when we were there the first time," his wife says.

"I've even been there a couple of times since then, but I can't stop worrying," he says, as Nico and Leo reach them.

"Morning everyone," Leo says, "Are we ready to go be dog chow."

"Don't say that," Percy says with a green look on his face.

"Lay off my dog man," Nico says. "You'll give the little guy a complex. He just wants to play."

"Nico's right," Annabeth says, as she grabs her duffle bag. "Cerberus is a big sweetie."

"How are we doing this?" Tyson asks grabbing the rest of the bags.

"I thought I would take Annabeth and Mrs. O'Leary would take the two of you," Nico suggests.

"Does that sound good with you?" Leo asks Percy's dog. She gives Tyson a quick once over gives then a little humph and nods her head.

"I promise I'll try to be light," Tyson says then pats the dog on the head.

Percy helps Leo climb onto his dog's back then hands up his bag. Once his brother is also on Mrs. O'Leary's back, Percy hands him his bag as well.

"Are we ready?" Nico asks.

"I love you," Percy says then kisses his wife.

"I love you too, give Sophia lots of kisses for me while I'm gone," Annabeth says then adjusts her computer bag and gives Nico a nod to take off.

* * *

When they arrive at the black sand beach along the Styx, Nico and Annabeth stop just ahead of the boys and the dog. "That was a serious rush," Leo says, "You travel like this all the time?"

"Yeah," Nico says, "It used to put a huge drain on me. That's why I couldn't bring all of us at one time, but it's not so bad with one passenger now."

"Being son of Hades is not so bad," Tyson says climbing down from Mrs. O'Leary.

"I never said it was," Nico says with a smile, "Most of the time it's great. Come on let's go meet Cerberus."

Nico heads toward the front gate with Annabeth, Leo, Tyson and Percy's dog following in that order.

When they get close enough to see the entrance, Annabeth stops for a second to take it all in saying, "Oh wow, my brother does great work," as she admirers the new easy-death lane overpass.

"Um…is there any way a non-dead person could get up there?" Leo asks curiously.

"If Charon does his job right, no," Nico answers, as he looks at Annabeth knowing she, Percy and Grover have talked the ferryman into breaking the rules before, so no telling who else might.

"We need to consider that," Tyson says like he's making a mental note. It is about that time that Cerberus starts barking.

"There's my boy," Annabeth says and starts toward the dog, but it is Mrs. O'Leary that darts off in that direction. "Mrs. O'Leary wait," Annabeth calls to the dog, but she doesn't stop. Annabeth decides to run after her. Percy and Sophia would be crushed if anything happens to their beloved dog. The guys take off running behind her.

When Annabeth rounds the corner she's afraid of what she might see, like her dog's body being shared by Nico's dog's three heads. What she actually sees is Mrs. O'Leary sitting in front of Cerberus and each of his three heads is licking some place on her body. To her surprise, Mrs. O seems to be totally enjoying it. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asks their dog. Mrs. O'Leary gives her a please _don't make him stop_ look.

Cerberus does stop though when he sees Annabeth. She expected that the dog would act like it did the first time it saw her, which was like it wanted to finisher her off in three bites. Instead Cerberus gives a loud bark and sits on his butt. Since the easy-death line doesn't go under him any longer, he didn't squash any spirits this time. He starts panting in anticipation.

"You remember me," she asks softly, as she reaches inside her duffle bag. "I brought you a present," she tells him pulling the first ball out. Cerberus barks excitedly again. "You want the ball?" she asks taking her place next to Mrs. O'Leary. "Give me kisses," she says holding her face out for him. Cerberus' middle head lowers to her level and gives her a big slobbery kiss. "Good boy," she says patting him. "Here you go," she now tells him and tosses the ball.

The guys have now walked up behind her while she is pulling out more balls. Cerberus drops the ball eager to have it tossed again. "Good boy," she tells him again and picks up the slimy ball. "Cerberus this is Tyson and this is Leo. They like to play ball too," she explains giving each of them a ball.

"Hi big guy," Leo says then tosses his ball up to the dog's left head. "I'm probably too spicy for you, but let's not have a taste test." Cerberus catches the ball and chews on it for a second. Leo then cups his hands for the dog to drop the ball back to him. "Come on," he says motioning for the dog. Cerberus drops the ball right into his hands. "Awesome," Leo says getting excited that the dog seems so smart.

"Puppy," Tyson says patting Cerberus' right head behind his ear. "Want ball?" he asks then just puts it in the dog's mouth.

"What's the fun in that?" Nico asks since Tyson, in his giant form, is big enough to just play with the dog normal.

"You throw," Tyson says yanking the ball from the dog's mouth and dropping to down to Nico.

"Catch boy," Nico says and tosses the ball back up giving the dog at least a little challenge.

It's Mrs. O'Leary that barks now because everyone is ignoring her including her new canine friend.

"I'm sorry girl, are you not getting to play," Nico says pulling another ball from Annabeth's bag and tossing it to her. Mrs. O'Leary catches the ball in mid throw then gets next to Cerberus to be included in the game.

"I think you're dog has made a new friend," Nico tells Annabeth.

"It's a good thing she's not in heat," Annabeth agrees with a chuckle.

They play with the dogs for several minutes until there is a commotion from behind Cerberus. "This isn't going to get my security system built," Hades says trying to sound pissed but failing at it badly.

"Hey Dad," Nico says going under Cerberus to greet his father.

"How is my daughter-in-law and future grandchild?" Hades asks hugging his son.

"They are both doing great. Thalatta is getting a little anxious, but Lady Artemis promised to deliver the baby, so that made her feel better," his son tells him.

"Artemis knows what she is doing," Hades says, as the others now join them on the backside of Cerberus.

"Lord Hades, you have a really smart dog," Leo says reaching his hand out then pulling it back to wipe it on his pants leg and extend it again.

"Yes, well he's not a great watch dog when all it takes is a red rubber ball to get past him," the Lord of the Underworld says clapping his dog on the backside.

"Hello Uncle," Tyson says pulling Hades into a hug.

"Yes, yes, Tyson, good to see you," his uncle says clapping him on the shoulder.

"You young lady are ruining my dog," Hades continues, as he reaches for Annabeth to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I can't help but play with your dog," she tells him then whispers in his ear, "I have new pictures and video of our girl."

"I am anxious to see," he tells her then kisses her cheek. "Well now, we should get all of you to the palace, so you can get that slobber cleaned off and prepare for our meeting."

"Yes sir," Leo says wiping his hand again.

When they start to walk away toward the palace, Mrs. O'Leary doesn't follow them. "Come on girl," Annabeth says patting her leg for the dog to follow. Mrs. O'Leary doesn't much want to follow. "Come on you want to see Daedalus don't you?" her master continues. That was enough to get the dog in motion, but she clearly wants to stay with Cerberus.

* * *

Hades leads them all the way to rooms inside the palace. Leo and Tyson take a double room, and Annabeth takes the room next to theirs. Nico points to a door just a little farther down the hallway and tells them all it is his bedroom. Once the guys go in to get cleaned up, Annabeth pulls a large envelope from her computer bag. Inside she pulls out some recent pictures of Sophia.

"She is gorgeous," Hades says getting a little teary-eyed.

"She's so smart Dad," Nico says since he's one of the few people who knows the truth about Percy and Annabeth's daughter.

"She's walking now and learning to fight. She was defending Aunt Shelly and Thusia from the Daddy and Uncle Tyson Monsters, last night with help from Zale. She eventually took the monsters down," Annabeth tells him with a smile. "On the disc, there are videos," she continues. "I was going to email them to you, but I wasn't sure if Lady Persephone goes through your messages."

"I wouldn't put anything past her," Hades says with a smile. "I cannot tell you what it means to me that you keep me this involved in her life."

"We are so honored that you chose us to raise her that we always want you to see how she is doing," Annabeth says giving him a hug.

"We should get cleaned up," Nico says. "I'll meet you guys back out here."

"Yeah, I have slobber on my face," Annabeth agrees then heads inside her room. "Mrs. O'Leary are you coming?"

"She may have to sleep here in the hallway," Hades says taking a look at the size of the dog.

"Well okay, you be good," Annabeth says then leaves to get cleaned up.

"So you like my boy?" she hears Lord Hades ask Mrs. O'Leary.

Mrs. O'Leary then barks her answer causing Lord Hades to laugh heartily.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hold on a minute," Butch calls out at the second knock. When the person knocks again, he yanks the door open. "What?"

"Hi," Drew says softly, "I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to walk you to breakfast."

"I'm not anywhere near ready," he says with a little less hostility.

"I'll wait unless you don't want me to," she tells him.

"I still need to grab a shower, why don't you head on without me," he suggests.

Her face instantly shows the disappointment of being sent on. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit," she says then heads toward the pavilion.

"Drew, wait," he calls out to her. She turns to look back at him. "If you want to wait, that would be good," he tells her.

"Can we talk," she asks, as she steps inside.

"I really need to get ready," he tells her hoping to not have some big conversation.

"Yesterday and again this morning, I get the sense you're mad at me," she says.

"I'm not mad," he says, "I've just been tired."

"Tired of being with me?"

"Are you trying to start something?"

"No, I'm not, but I don't want to walk around on eggshells like I've done something and need to figure out what it was," she tells him.

"This is just how I am, just because I'm tired or mad doesn't mean it's you," he explains.

"If you were mad at me you would just tell me right away, wouldn't you?" she asks.

"Can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"You don't always know how to take criticism. You sometimes turn things around on the complainer," he says.

"That was the old Drew. I haven't done that since I've been to camp this year," she says trying not to sound defensive, "At least I don't think I have."

"Just let me go get a quick shower and get dressed, we'll go eat then get to your riding lesson," he suggests.

"I'll wait here," she says then takes a seat in a chair and picks up a book on horses.

* * *

When Butch comes from the bathroom, he half expects her to be waiting in his bed since she's done that a time or two. Instead she is still sitting in the same chair. It looks like she hasn't moved a muscle the entire time he was gone. "I just need to get dressed," he says then drops his towel. She pretends to be reading his book at that moment. "You look nice today," he says trying to get her to look up.

"Thank you," she says leaving it at that.

He grabs a shirt from the basket of laundry he has yet to put away and starts pulling it over his head slowly, just in case she wants to stop him. When she doesn't, he says, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," she says finally looking up at him.

"I was kind of hoping…"

"Not this morning," she says going back to the book.

"Are you on your…"

"No!" she says cutting him off before he says the p word. "I just don't want it always be about sex."

Butch grabs some underwear and jeans and slips them on then sits down to put on his sox and boots. "You ready?" he asks after another couple of minutes.

"Yes," she says putting the book down and standing.

He walks over and takes her hand then says, "What if it is all about the sex?"

"Is it?" she asks with that hurt look on her face again.

"I don't know," he says honestly.

"I know I used people and that was wrong, but I never had sex with any of them," she tells him.

"No you used the hope that sex would happen to get what you wanted," he says.

"I just said I was wrong, but I never did that with you," she replies.

"Maybe your new game is using sex to get what you want," he suggests.

"As opposed to giving a girl what she wants just to get sex."

"You're accusing me of doing that?" he asks defensively.

She just looks at him.

"I told you I would teach you to ride and to fight without that," he tells her.

"I could tell you expected it," she tells him.

"You were more than willing to give it," he insists.

"I told you why," she says.

"Because you loved me, after 10 seconds, like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Why are you doing this?" she asks trying to hold back the tears.

"You started it," he tells her.

"You started this," she insists.

"Well then I guess I should finish it," he says a bit harshly.

"Fine," she says and turns to walk away crying.

"Where are you going?" he calls after her.

"Breakfast," she says without turning back around.

He reaches out and pulls her back to him then kisses her, which she was not expecting. "I don't think it's all about the sex," he says softly when he finishes kissing her.

"They why did this just happen?" she asks confused.

"I'm a little confused right now. I've never let myself fall for a girl before, and I don't want to but part of me is still a little afraid you're just using me. I can't even be sure that you're not charmspeaking me," he tells her.

"I told you I wasn't and promised I wouldn't. We have to trust each other. Maybe you won't fall in love with me, but if you do it has to be real," she tells him.

"Maybe you're not using any Aphrodite power on me, but that doesn't mean you aren't pulling a girl move of withholding sex to get something," he says.

"First of all, that is an Aphrodite power that mom gave to all women, but I'm not trying to get anything but honesty. If we have to go back and have sex just so I can prove that to you…"

"We don't," he says and continues to stand holding her hand until she gets her crying under control.

"I'm ready," she says finally then lets him walk her to breakfast.

* * *

Drew takes a seat, next to Lacy at their mom's table, to eat when they reach the pavilion. Butch whispers in her ear, "You alright?" She nods and waits for her plate to arrive while he goes to sit at the Iris table with his sister Crystal.

"Good morning big brother," Crystal says kissing his cheek.

"Hi sis, Leo get to Hades this morning?" he asks.

"Yes, Annabeth messaged Percy when they got there. They were getting ready for their first meeting," she answers. "What's up with Drew?"

"What do you mean?" he asks trying to play dumb.

"She's been crying," Crystal says looking over toward Drew, who is looking down at her plate.

"What makes you think that has anything to do with me?" he asks innocently. Crystal just looks at him. "What?" he says.

"I know the two of you have been dating," she tells him.

"What makes you think that?" he asks wondering if Drew finally started telling people.

"Mom told me," she answers. "It's okay if you like her. She seems different this summer."

"We had a fight this morning," he fesses up.

"So she's not different?"

"It was my fault," he says.

"What did you do forget to tell her how beautiful she was?" his sister asks sarcastically.

"No it wasn't anything like that," he tells her. "I really was being a jerk. I'm just not sure I'm ready for the type of relationship she's hoping for."

"What type of relationship is that, where she holds out on sex to get you to do everything she wants?" Crystal asks.

"That's not fair coming from you Miss Virgin on My Wedding Day," her brother says.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be hateful about Drew, it's just easy," she tells him. "Do you want to talk about it?

"You won't say anything even to Leo?" he asks.

"If you don't want me to," she agrees.

"Drew asked me to teach her to learn to ride and to fight to defend herself. She also says she's changed and she in love with me," he explains.

"And maybe if you keep doing what she wants, she'll sleep with you," his sister says.

"Crystal we've had sex a few times," he confides.

"Oh my gods, you and Drew?" she says in shock.

"You promised not to tell anybody," he reminds her.

"I won't," she agrees again. "Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid I might be getting there," he says.

"You're not supposed to be afraid to be in love with someone," his sister tells him.

"I wouldn't be if I was 100% sure she's changed," he says.

"And what does it take to prove it?" she asks.

"I don't know," he says then starts to eat.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lacy asks her sister when she sees that she's been crying.

"It's nothing," Drew says not wanting to talk about it.

"I can tell you've been crying and I can tell you're in love but it's messed up," her little sister continues.

"I really can't talk to you about it," Drew says wanting to keep her promise to Butch.

"Well, can you talk to Piper?" Lacy asks.

"No," Drew says just looking at the food on her plate.

"Mom?" Lacy continues.

"Please, I know you're just trying to help, but I can't talk to anybody, I promised," her sister says.

"Is it Butch?" Lacy asks not letting it go.

"Lacy, I really can't…" Drew says.

* * *

After breakfast, Lacy runs over to the Iris table before all the other campers finish cleaning up the area. When he looks up at her, she says, "Are you dating Drew?"

"She tell you that?" he asks.

"No, she says she can't tell me, or Piper, or mom even, but she's really upset," Lacy tells him.

"Maybe she doesn't want you in her business," Butch says trying to avoid the question.

"And maybe you're being a jerk that will tell his sister but not let her tell hers," Lacy returns.

"What?" he asks shocked that sweet little Lacy is being like this.

"I saw some of what you told Crystal. I can read lips," she tells him. "I don't want Drew to get hurt when she's changed to be a nicer person."

"I'm not trying to hurt Drew," he assures her.

"So then you are dating?" she asks again.

"Yes, I'm dating Drew," he tells her.

"Can she talk to Mom for advice?" Lacy asks.

"Aphrodite, no!" he says thinking her mom would tell her to control him to get what she wants.

"Look, I'll talk to her," he says, "And Lacy, thanks for caring enough about her to want to help."

"She's my big sister, I love her," Lacy says then runs off to talk with someone else.

Butch clears his area then walks over to Drew who is still looking at her plate. "You didn't eat," he says.

"Not hungry," she says picking up her plate.

"You won't have the energy to train if you don't eat," he tells her.

"I'm fine," she insists.

"I talked with Lacy a couple of minutes ago," he says.

"What did she say?"

"Don't worry, I know you didn't tell her, but she still knew. Anyway she thinks you should talk to somebody besides me, you know to get advice. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you talking to your mom," he says.

"I told you I wouldn't," she says.

"Maybe you should talk to mine," he suggests.

"Lady Iris?" she asks.

"She already knows about us, and I know she won't suggest you do something that would hurt me. However she is a woman and she knows a thing or two about love and relationships," he says.

"It wouldn't bother you?" she asks wanting to make sure.

"It would bother me a lot less than you talking to yours," he says with a smile. "Maybe we should skip practice this morning and you should go have a talk with her."

Drew stands up, kisses him and says, "If you're sure."

"Catch up with me later," he says taking her plate.

* * *

Since Chiron is now camp director, the Iris table is technically the head table. Lady Iris usually sits at one end of her table with Tharin and Chiron while her other children sit toward the other end, and today was no different. When Drew goes after her, she has just started to go back to the big house with Tharin by her side.

"My Lady," Drew calls to her, "Lady Iris."

Iris stops at hearing her name and waits for Drew to catch up. "Yes dear," Iris says.

"Lady Iris, Butch suggested that I speak with you about something," the girl tells her looking a little nervous.

"Sweetheart," Iris says to her son, "Why don't you run on and help Daddy this morning."

"But he's training the hunters," Tharin says in protest.

"They're doing archery, you are quite good you would be a big help," his mom says.

"But, it's the hunters," he says again.

"What is wrong with the hunters?" his mom asks.

"They always treat me like I'm some kind of cutesy pet for them to play with," he tells her.

"They actually do pet on him my Lady," Drew says with a smile. "Butch was going to the stables."

"Can I go there, please," Tharin begs.

"Oh alright, but just the stables, and if your brother is too busy you come back to the house," Iris tells him.

"Thanks Mom," he says then gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and trots off to find his big brother.

"So," Iris says taking Drew's hand, "How may I help you?"

"Butch said you know we have been dating," Drew starts. "We had a little disagreement this morning but what it comes down to is he is afraid to fall for me because he thinks I'm using him. I don't know how to prove I'm not using him, that I love him. He had asked me not to tell anyone we were dating, so I haven't. I don't know what to do and he doesn't want me to talk to my mom about it. He suggested I talk with you."

"He suggested that?" his mom asks surprised.

"Yes ma'am."

"Have there been problems before this morning?" the goddess asks.

"Not really, I mean it kind of started yesterday. Butch was a little standoffish with me after dinner then this morning I went to get him for breakfast and he was well kind of pissy with me. I thought he must be mad at me for some reason, so I asked him. He said he wasn't mad, but then we got into an argument and accused each other of using each other to get something we wanted."

"Well one thing I can tell you is that my son can get very moody. When that happens, he tends to not talk to anyone. You have to understand that it's not you and give him a little space to work it out. When he comes out of it, your relationship will be fine. You see, when Butch was much younger, he was a bit of a fighter. He would let others know he was not pleased by using his fists, but he's so much bigger than kids his age that we, his father and I, had to make him stop. This caused him to turn his anger inward a bit. Don't get me wrong, if you are the one that upset him, you will usually know, but he tries to work through anger on his own," Iris explains.

"Do you have any suggestions on how I prove my love to him? I am afraid that he is holding back on his feeling because he's not sure of me. I don't know what to do. I've told him, I've tried to show him, and I haven't done anything to make him doubt me," Drew asks her.

"I think you just need to give it time. It's has only been a couple of weeks. My son is going to take longer than that to decide he loves someone. As long as you enjoy your time together, just leave things alone and see what happens. It is possible my son will come to love and completely trust you, in time," the goddess says.

"So you don't think he's just using me for sex," Drew asks.

Iris has to laugh at the girl being so blunt. "No, I think he really cares for you. Don't get me wrong. I know my son has slept with girls just because they offered, but he never tried to have any type of relationship with them. You are actually the first girl to last a couple of weeks."

"Thank you so much, my Lady. I feel so much better. I love Butch, and I'm willing to give him all the time he needs," Drew says then gives her boyfriend's mom a big hug.


	20. Chapter 20

Nico, Annabeth, Leo and Tyson enter the conference room, yes believe it or not the Underworld has a conference room and it's absolutely gorgeous. There is a highly polished obsidian table top with gold inlay over a mahogany base, very cushy black leather chairs, a 102 inch plasma monitor and one of those white boards that writes everything to a Word document when you are finished. Both Daedalus and Thanatos are waiting when they arrive.

"Where is your father? I thought he was joining us," Thanatos asks Nico.

"He said he would be here in a minute, but we should get started," Nico tells him.

"Well I suppose we could start with introductions," Thanatos says.

"I think everyone here knows me, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," Nico says with a grin.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo says instinctively extending his hand. Thanatos shakes it then Daedalus holds his hand out, but when it passes through Leo's he chuckles.

"I am Daedalus," Daedalus says, "Son of Athena, brother of Annabeth."

"Do you always introduce yourself that way?" his sister asks with a smile.

"I do since she is the architect of Olympus and now the Underworld," her brother says proudly.

"I am Annabeth Jackson," she says introducing herself to Thanatos, "Daughter of Athena, sister of Daedalus."

"It is nice to me you Annabeth, you are married to Percy Jackson are you not?" Thanatos asks.

"Yes," she says.

"I would not be here today if not for your husband, so I am honored to work with you, all of you, on this project. I am Thanatos, Lord of Death," he tells them.

"It is an honor to meet you," Annabeth says, "Percy was very impressed with you in the brief time you were together."

"I was quite impressed with Percy, as well as Frank of Hazel of course," he replies.

"Yes we love Frank and Hazel," Annabeth says.

"I am Tyson, son of Poseidon, brother of Percy Jackson," Tyson says shaking hands with Thanatos.

"General Tyson," Annabeth corrects, "General of the Cyclops Army."

Tyson blushes, "Yes I heard of your promotion," Daedalus says. "I believe Nico has assembled an excellent team."

"My son is quite the team leader," Hades says entering the room and clapping his boy on the shoulder. "Have all introductions been made?" he asks.

"Yes, Dad," Nico says.

"Good, we should get down to work. I do apologize for being late, but I was looking over some, a, paperwork, Mrs. Jackson brought me. Annabeth I cannot thank you enough. I am extremely pleased," the Lord of the Underworld says.

"You are quite welcome my Lord. I will keep you updated," Annabeth tells him with a smile.

"Son will you get us started," Hades now says looking at Nico.

"Yes," Nico says motioning for everyone else to take a seat at the table. "As you know we are here to discuss the design and implementation of a new security feature for the Underworld. While Lord Hades and Lord Thanatos have been doing an excellent job with this task for thousands of years, we believe that technology is now such that improvements can be made to ensure that both the living and the dead stay in their proper places. The purpose of this week's meetings is to determine the scope of this new system, discuss special concerns you might have, and understand any additional needs we must address."

"Damn Nico, you really do sound like you know what you're doing," Leo says giving his friend a grin.

Nico smiles then shows a presentation he created, as an overview.

When they break for dinner, after all the campers still have to eat, they have reviewed the dimensions of the Underworld, the energy sources available, where they have the most issues with shades attempting to sneak out, as well as the living trying to sneak in. They have also discussed the response time of Thanatos and/or Cerberus when a breach does occur, Lord Hades desire to punish those who are caught attempting to escape (or enter), and how much staff will be assigned on a permanent basis to maintain the system once it is in place, which ended up being Icarus and Perdix under the supervision of Daedalus. Lord Hades suggests that the campers take the evening to discuss preliminary ideas and concerns then they will all convene in the morning to review their initial concept and Thanatos will give them a tour of the Underworld.

* * *

As the four campers sit together at the dining room table, having finished a nice steak dinner, Leo and Tyson play ideas off of each other. Both Tyson and Leo are mindlessly playing with pieces of wire and metal as they talk. Nico notices that each time one of them has come up with an idea the other has pretty much developed it in their hands. Once they all review the prototype, they either discard is as unworkable or put it aside for further consideration. Annabeth sits taking notes, in ancient Greek of course, but she finds herself sketching the entrance of the Underworld.

"So Annabeth, why don't you explain how the normal dead person gets from up top to down here," Leo says.

"Oh, um, yeah, I can do that," she says looking up from her drawing. She then tells them about her experience with Percy and Grover when they talked Charon into bringing them to Hades.

"So he would do it again?" Tyson asks looking at Nico.

"Well he isn't paid any more and he still likes Italian suits," Nico says, "So yeah, I think we have to assume he would."

"We need to design a screening system that will search for heartbeats starting from the dock on the other side of the Styx all the way through Easy-Death and Judgment," Leo suggests.

"We should scan the entire parameter for heartbeats," Tyson adds. "That is how we could catch people sneaking in."

"Is there any way to mask a heartbeat?" Nico asks.

"There are ways to slow it down until it stops or beats so slowly you might think it stopped. Some drugs and some forms of meditation. I don't know how well you'll be able to move or even think like that. I suppose if you had help you might be able to get through. What about scanning for brainwaves or a combo of heartbeat and brainwave? Either one will set off the alarm." Annabeth asks.

"I like that," Leo says, "And maybe Thanatos is the expert on definitively dead. We should make a note to ask him tomorrow."

"Got it," Annabeth says, as she adds that to her notes.

"How do you detect a shade?" Tyson asks Nico.

"I can sense them with my mind, but I can't really say how I'm doing it. Maybe we should do some type of brain scan on me to see what is going on when a shade comes near me?" Nico suggests.

"A brain scan on Death Boy, that's a scary thought," Annabeth says with a chuckle.

"Why don't we ask your dad and Thanatos if they know how to detect them before we resort to that," Leo says with a smile, "Wouldn't want to make you feel bad by finding out there isn't much up there."

"Real funny, Johnny Storm," Nico says.

"Flame on, baby," Leo laughs.


	21. Chapter 21

Piper and Jason sit in a private dining room at The Plaza Hotel in the city. When her dad contacted her and said he would be in New York for the weekend, they made plans to get together, so they could share their news. Now, as they wait for him to come down from his room, Piper is getting really nervous.

"Are we just telling him we're married or are we breaking the whole he got it on with Aphrodite thing on him tonight?" Jason asks taking her hand.

"I think it might be time to tell him the entire truth," she says, "I just don't know how he'll take it."

"He's stronger than he was before," Jason assures her just as Tristan enters the room.

"Pipes," he says going to his girl and giving her a big hug.

"I've missed you Daddy," she tells him holding him tight.

"We're here now," he says then takes Jason's hand. "Jason, are you taking good care of my daughter?"

"Yes sir," Jason says then adds, "I treat her like a goddess." Piper shoots Jason a look and he shrugs his shoulders with a grin.

They all take a seat at the table then Piper says, "Dad, I'm glad you contacted us. We've been planning on coming to talk with you."

"You're not pregnant are you?" her dad asks with a smile.

"No Dad," she says blushing.

"But we are married," Jason says blurting it out to just get it out there.

"Married!" her dad says surprised, "Don't get me wrong, I think you're great Jason, but I kind of wanted to be part of my daughter's wedding."

"Dad, we hadn't planned on getting married this summer but something happened," Piper tells him.

"If you're not pregnant, what could have happened?" Tristan asks a little hurt.

"Dad I think it's time I told you about Mom," Piper says watching his eyes.

"Mom?" he says confused.

"About the time I met Jason, I was contacted by Mom. She's been back in my life ever since," she tells him.

"I don't understand," he says, "Your mom left when…"

"When I was born," Piper finishes.

"How did she find you?" her dad asks.

"She's always known where I was," she explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"Dad, you once told me that if you found out gods were real, you couldn't accept it," she tells him.

"I don't know what that has to do with your mother," Tristan says still confused.

"It has everything to do with who I am sweetheart," Aphrodite says, as she shimmers into the room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Piper asks since the goddess appearing out of nowhere was not part of the plan.

"I thought it would be easier to tell your father what you are if I were here," her mom says taking a seat next to Tristan. "You look wonderful, Love," Aphrodite says to her former lover.

"You, you haven't aged a day," Tristan says stunned.

"Aren't you still the sweetest thing," she says kissing his cheek.

"Dad, there is a reason Mom hasn't aged a day. She's Aphrodite," Piper says.

"Of course she's Aphrodite," her dad says looking at Piper now.

"I mean she's _the_ Aphrodite, as in Greek Goddess of Love, thousands of years old," Piper explains.

"I don't understand," Tristan says.

"Dad, I'm a demigod. Mom is a goddess," Piper says.

"If this is true," Tristan says looking from his daughter to her mother, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"My dearest Tristan, I could never stay with you forever, even if I will always love you. I didn't think you could handle the truth. I knew you could raise our daughter, but not if you knew what she or I really was," Aphrodite explains sweetly.

"And you've known this?" Tristan asks looking at Jason.

"Yes sir," Jason answers.

"Are you some kind of demigod too?" Piper's dad continues.

"Yes sir," Jason says, "my father is Jupiter."

"Jupiter, that's Roman isn't it?" Tristan says.

"Yes, he's the Roman form of Zeus," Jason explains.

"So you're telling me you are the son of the Lord of the Gods and my beautiful little Piper is the daughter of the love goddess?" her dad says.

"Yes Daddy," Piper says taking his hand.

"This camp where you live…"

"The camp here in New York is Greek. The camp out in California is Roman," Jason says.

"Does Leo know?" her dad now asks.

"Yes, he's the son of Hephaestus," Jason tells him.

"Of course he is," Tristan says.

"Dad, are you okay?" Piper asks her father.

"I'm a bit shocked, I mean it isn't every day you find out your fathered a child with the goddess of love," he tells her.

"Are you mad at me?" Aphrodite asks sweetly, "I mean for not telling you who I really was."

Tristan looks at her like he's contemplating the answer. "No, I suppose you might have been right. My god you are beautiful."

"You have aged well yourself," Aphrodite says caressing his face.

"Excuse me, Mr. McLean, do you need more time or would you like to order," a member of the wait staff asks from the doorway.

"We'll order," Piper's dad tells her motioning for her to enter.

They take a few minutes to place an order. All of them acting like nothing strange is going on in the room. Once the waitress leaves, they each seem to be waiting for someone else to speak. Finally it is Jason that speaks saying, "Well, _Dad_, what do you think?"

"Dad? Oh yeah, married," Tristan says, "I would still like to know what could have possible made it necessary for you to have gotten married without me."

For the next hour, they explain to him about Leo and Crystal getting married, about Hera and Aphrodite getting into a knock-down, drag-out, cat-fight in the middle of the ceremony, about Jason being given to Juno when he was a young child, about Jupiter suggesting they elope, about Jason's trouble sleeping in cabin one and Hera offering them cabin two if they were married, about Piper's brother Cupid agreeing to marry them on the spot.

"So you were not there either?" Tristan asks Aphrodite.

"No, they did this while I was away," Aphrodite admits.

"By the way, where were you?" Piper asks her mother. "You were gone for over a week."

"I was on vacation," her mother says, as if it were any of her daughter's business.

"So you were on some tryst with Ares?" her daughter says.

"Of course not, I was spending time with an, an old friend," her mother says with a sickening sweet smile.

"Well, I guess we missed the wedding, but can I give you a party to celebrate?" her father asks.

"All of our friends are demigods," Jason says.

"And you're saying demigods don't party?" Tristan asks with a smile since he remembers how Aphrodite used to love a good party.

"Sure they do," Piper says knowing she owes this to her father.

"A party!" Aphrodite says excitedly, "I get to help plan it."

Tristan looks at his former lover and smiles, "I think that's the least you can do" he tells her.

"I don't know if you two working on this together is such a good idea," Piper now tells her parents.

"Nonsense, it will be delightful," her mom insists. "In fact, I think we should go to your suite and start making plans right now."

"I would like that," Tristan says taking Aphrodite's hand.

"Mom, Dad," Piper says not bit happy about this latest turn of events.

"You're married now sweetheart," her mother says, "Go worry about your husband and not your parents." She and Tristan now head toward the door of the dining room.

"Don't you dare make a brother or sister!" Piper calls out to them. The last thing she hears is her mother laughing playfully. "Oh gods this is not good," she says looking at Jason.

"Come on, we need to get back to camp," he says taking her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

"You thought you could hide from me girlie," the hollow voice says.

"No," she whispers, as she tries to push closer to the man lying next to her.

"Hiding at Camp Half-Blood was a good trick, but you were only delaying the inevitable. I will have you," Glaucus says.

"Why, why are you doing this to me," Drew cries. It is at this moment that she realizes that her hands are bound. "Just a dream, this is just a dream. It's not real," she whispers to herself.

"You won't be able to stop me," he says, as he reaches over and grabs a section of her hair then smells it. "I've waited hundreds of years for the right one to come along. Not too young but still innocent. Your mother may think she beat me. She may have even forgotten about me. But I will have one of her daughters as my bride. I've been foolish to wait until one of you is grown and still pure. I thought that Piper might be the one, but then she went and got with that Roman. You on the other hand, you are so hateful that the boys have stayed away."

"Pure," Drew says, "No I have a boyfriend. I'm not a virgin."

"Do you think you can trick me into believing that? I made sure," Glaucus says.

"I have a boyfriend at camp. We've had sex many times. I swear I am not a virgin," Drew cries. "Butch help me!"

"Butch, no you have to be lying little girl," he says then throws back the cover. He holds his hands over her midsection like he's trying to get warm and she's the fire. "You stupid little imbecile, what have you done!" he screams at her. Drew flinches because he is screaming right in her face. "I will not be denied. I have waited for so long," he says turning away from her. "I guess that means I will be forced to do what I wanted to avoid. I will have to go younger. You have younger sisters. Lacy, yes she will have to be the one."

"NO!" Drew screams, "She's just a little girl. You can't have her. Take me, I was lying I am a virgin. You have to leave Lacy alone."

"Drew! Drew! Wake up," Butch says loudly, as he shakes her. "You're having a bad dream."

When Drew's eyes snap open, she realizes it was just a dream, but that doesn't make her feel much better. "Lacy," she says scrambling from the bed. "I have to save Lacy."

"Drew, it was just a dream," her boyfriend says trying to calm her down.

"No, he said he was going after Lacy. I'm not a virgin any longer. I have to go," she says running from the Iris cabin.

Butch crabs some shorts and runs after her. "Wait for me," he yells.

* * *

Drew throws open the door to the Aphrodite cabin and finds Lacy asleep in her bed. "Oh thank the gods," she says pulling her little sister into her arms.

"Drew, what are you doing?" Lacy says startled by the harsh awakening.

"I had a dream, but you're safe," Drew says still holding her.

"Where is Jennifer?" Lacy asks.

"What?" Drew says not understanding the question.

"When Piper got married and moved into cabin two, I told Jennifer she could sleep here since the Artemis cabin is so full. She was right there, where is she?" Lacy explains.

"Oh no!" Drew says then turns to Butch, "Don't leave her alone," she tells him then runs from the cabin. "Lady Artemis, Lady Artemis!" she is screaming, as she runs through the garden between the cabins.

The door to cabin one slowly opens with Artemis and Thalia walking outside.

"What is it?" Artemis asks showing little concern.

"Jennifer, where is Jennifer?" Drew cries.

"Since you have no brothers in camp, I gave her permission to sleep in your mother's cabin," the goddess says.

"Are you sure she didn't come out?" Drew says starting to sob.

A couple of hunters are now coming from the Artemis cabin because of the commotion. "What is the problem, my Lady," Phoebe asks.

"Did Jennifer come back into the cabin with you?" the goddess asks.

"No, my Lady," Phoebe answers.

"He's taken her," Drew screams dropping to her knees.

"He, taken, what do you mean?" Artemis asks.

"Glaucus, he was after me, but I'm no longer a virgin. He said he would take Lacy, but he must have taken Jennifer instead. She is older and still pure," Drew cries, as Butch and Lacy now come up behind her with a blanket to cover her.

"Glaucus, that old fool," Artemis says, "Tell me exactly what has been happening."

* * *

Drew is still trying to get the story out, with Butch filling in some of the details, when Piper and Jason return from having dinner with her parents. Chiron has also arrived, having been notified of the missing hunter.

"I told him to take me, I lied about being a virgin, but he left me as Butch was waking me up," Drew cries.

"You were with Butch in the Iris cabin?" Chiron says sternly.

"I'm sorry, please we have to find Jennifer," Drew cries, "This is all my fault."

"Drew you aren't to blame," Piper says taking her sister in her arms.

"If I was still a virgin he would have taken me," Drew sobs.

"Then we would be going through this to try and find you," her sister continues.

"No you wouldn't, you wouldn't care that I was gone," Drew continues, as she uses the blanket to wipe her nose.

"Drew, don't think that way. You are still our sister. You are still a demigod. You are still Mom's daughter, and you have changed. You are a better person," Piper assures her, as she caresses her hair.

"Aphrodite!" Artemis calls to the heavens summoning the goddess to the scene.

* * *

It takes several seconds but Aphrodite does appear. She's is in the process of getting dressed and her hair is disheveled, but she's there.

"What is so important that you had to…"Aphrodite says without looking up at the scene.

"Mother," Piper says, "What were you…"

"None of your business," her mother says then kneels in front of Drew. "What is it baby? Did you break up with that mean old Iris boy?"

"I'm standing right here my Lady," Butch says.

"Oh, so you are," Drew's mother says.

"Glaucus has taken one of my hunters, your daughter Jennifer," Artemis tells her.

"Jennifer, what would that poor excuse for a king want with Jennifer," the goddess asks.

"He came for me again," Drew tells her mother, "He found me at camp, but since I am no longer a virgin, he said I can't be his wife. He said he was going to get Lacy even though he didn't really want someone so young. Jennifer was sleeping in your cabin. He must have taken her instead."

"What are you doing to get her back?" Aphrodite asks looking at Artemis.

"Me, she is your daughter. We are in this together?" Artemis tells her.

"You're the hunter," Aphrodite says.

"Don't act like you aren't capable when needed," her sister goddess says.

"Fine, do you have others tracking them?" Aphrodite asks.

"Phoebe and Thalia are preparing to leave with me. You made him what he is, where would he go?" Artemis asks.

"Like I would know, he pissed me off at a funeral, and I made his horses eat him. I don't know anything else about the man," she answers.

"Isn't that just like you, not thinking about what your actions may bring," Artemis says rolling her eyes.

"Don't act like you haven't done things just as bad. Look what you did to poor Actaeon. You turn him into a stag and his own dogs ate him," Aphrodite says then puts her arms around Drew.

"He saw me naked," Artemis says defensively.

"Don't even get me started about my poor beloved Adonis," Aphrodite says.

"That wasn't even me, Ares did that," Artemis says crossing her arms angrily.

"Ladies, this is not the time or the place," Chiron says, "There are children around."

"Whatever," they say in unison.

"Lady Artemis, we are ready," Phoebe says now standing next to her mistress. "Thalia has already started."

"Yes, we must be off, but you'd better be ready to come when we find her," Artemis snaps at Aphrodite.

"She's still my daughter, I'll be there," Aphrodite says then leads her daughters back to her cabin.


	23. Chapter 23

A meeting in the Underworld is just wrapping up when cell phones start going off. Hades, Thanatos, and Annabeth all get some type of message.

Annabeth's text is from Percy: _Glaucus snatched hnter 4 wife. Artie gone to find. How'd he get out? _As she reads the text, with Nico looking over her shoulder, she can tell the other calls are related.

Hades says, "What do you mean took? Why would he want her? Damn that Aphrodite. Yes, yes, we'll get on it right away."

At the same time, Thanatos is saying, "Was he here before or has he been out? Well check the list and see if he's in the 1% allowance and get back to me. I'm not looking for excuses. I'm looking for facts. Get Alecto and a couple of hounds on it right now."

Annabeth texts back, _Hades and Thanatos on it. Mght be part of 1%. Sending Dodds and dogs to find._

"I assume that was your husband," Hades says when they are finished with their calls and texts.

"Yes, he was letting me know a hunter has been kidnapped by Glaucus," she replies.

"From camp?" Tyson says concerned.

"Somehow he has managed to get past the boarders. He tried to take another girl, a Drew Tanaka," Hades explains.

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite," Leo says.

"Yes well I guess he's been after her in her dreams for some time, but now that he figured out how to get her, she is not a virgin. He went after another of Aphrodite's daughters and took one that also happens to be one of Artemis' hunters," Hades continues.

"I guess Lady Artemis is already on it," Leo says knowing the goddess won't stand for someone taking one of her hunters.

"Yes, Artemis and a couple of her hunters are tracking them," the God of the Underworld says.

"I have also dispatched a fury and some hellhounds to track them," Thanatos tells them.

"Why did this Glaucus guy want a daughter of Aphordite?" Tyson asks.

"He was a king when he was alive. I don't remember what he did that upset that high maintenance goddess, but she turned his horses on him. I guess he has vowed to avenge his death by taking one of her daughters as a wife," Hades tells them. "This just shows how important it is to keep the dead inside the Underworld where they belong."

"I think we might have enough to actually go back and start working," Leo says, "It sounds like you have some other business to address right now."

"You just want to get home to that bride," Nico says teasing his friend.

"I won't deny that," Leo agrees with a big grin.

"I agree that we should have you return and get started," Hades says, as he stands.

"I'll stay in contact with you, Dad," Nico says. "Oh, are you planning to come to camp when the baby arrives?"

"Yes, I want to be there," his dad tells him.

"We'll be sure to have something to show you by then," Leo says.

"Contact Daedalus if you have technical questions," Hades says then hugs his son. "I must see to this matter."

"I'll message you Dad," Nico says, as his father leaves the room.

Thanatos says his goodbyes then also leaves. Now it is just the campers and Daedalus in the conference room.

"I like several of your ideas," the inventor tells them. "I was thinking that if you can make several of them work together, you might make the system harder to break."

"We'll look into that," Leo says. "It is such an honor to be working with you."

"The honor is mine," Annabeth's brother says, "I am pleased to know that such brilliant minds are still out there. You and Tyson are both fine designers and engineers. I believe that you will come up with a brilliant system. Better than even I could have."

"I don't know about that, but we do a pretty good job," Leo says with a proud grin.

"Pretty good," Tyson agrees.

"Don't let them fool you brother. They both know how brilliant they are," Annabeth says with a smile.

"I guess we should go get packed, grab Mrs. O'Leary and get home," Nico tells the others. "I know my wife will be happy to see me a day early."

"Let's not start that again," Annabeth says then leads the guys out of the conference room.

* * *

When the group arrives back at Camp Half-Blood, they all split up and head to see their families. Annabeth and Tyson take off to cabin three anxious to see their kids and spouses.

"Hello," Annabeth says, as she enters the door.

"Momma," Sophia says then walks toward her mommy with her arms outstretched.

"You're home early," Shelly says going to her husband for a big hug.

"We basically had all the information we needed, and they needed to do something about this Glaucus business," Annabeth says. "Where's Percy?"

"There is a senior counselor meeting at the big house," Shelly says, "Discussing issues with camp boarder."

"Did they just start?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes, they probably would want you there," her sister-in-law says.

Annabeth kisses Sophia a bunch of times then hands her to Uncle Tyson. "Mommy will be back in a few minutes," she says then kisses her one more time.

Annabeth meets up with Leo and Nico who's wives both informed them of the meeting taking place. When the three of them walk into the room, the meeting is temporarily disrupted, so that Percy can hug and kiss his wife.

"You're home early," he says pleased.

"We had what we needed and they are now on this matter," she says directing them back to the meeting.

"For those of you just joining us, we are standing ready if Lady Artemis or Lord Hades requests our help. In the mean time, we need to address the fact that a camper was taken from within our own boarders," Chiron explains.

"As I understand it," Annabeth says, "He took her in her sleep, in her dreams?"

"That is how he was contacting Drew," Butch tells her.

"Is there any way he had help, from say Hypnos?" Annabeth continues.

"Hypnos would never do that," Nico says defending the god he knows pretty well.

"I'm not saying Hypnos would help him straight out, but Glaucus might have gotten some information from the god while he was in the Underworld," Annabeth explains. "Is it at least worth asking?"

"It's hard to get much of anything from Hypnos since he's always asleep, but we could ask. Is Clovis back at camp yet?" Nico asks.

"No, none of Hypnos' children are here. Camp doesn't officially start for two more weeks," Chiron explains.

"I wish you would have asked that question while we were still in the Underworld. We could have just gone and talked to him," Nico says scratching his head.

"Thanatos could talk to him, couldn't he?" Percy asks knowing the two are twins.

"Yeah, I'll contact Thanatos when we're done here," Nico agrees.

"What about the boarders, are they working properly?" Piper asks.

"Peleus does not detect any problems with the tree or the fleece," Clarisse says, as she rubs her legs.

"Why don't you put those up?" Nico says referring to her feet since they are swelling a little.

Connor pushed an end table over in front of his sister-in-law and she manages to get her feet up on it.

"Thanks guys, that's much better," Clarisse says.

"Where do we go from here?" Butch asks.

"I believe the answer is going to lie in the sleep. Somehow Glaucus has found a way to get in and out using dreams. I don't really believe that he will come back now that he has what he wanted, but we must find a way to stop this from ever happening again," Chiron tells them.

"I'll go contact Thanatos. I'll see if I can't get Hypnos to help us, maybe even come here," Nico agrees.

"I'll contact Reyna and let her know what has happened. Camp Jupiter should be aware that this can happen," Jason suggests.

"In the meantime, we must all be on alert. We have hundreds of camps set to arrive in two weeks. I would like to have this matter fixed by then," Chiron says then sends the counselors on their way.

* * *

Once they are out of the big house, Percy grabs his wife and gives her another big kiss. "I'm so glad you're home," he says squeezing her.

"I'm glad to be back, but it was a good trip," she says kissing him now.

"I'm glad Uncle Hades can handle you guys being there and coming back," Percy says, as they head back toward home.

"He was great. I think having Sophia and giving her to us to raise, is changing him. Don't get me wrong, I still wouldn't want to cross him, but I think he's doing a better job dealing with the living," she says.

"How did Leo and Tyson do while you were there?" he continues.

"They did great. We didn't have any issues at all except that Mrs. O'Leary kept running off to play with Cerberus. Half the time I had no idea where she was. Uncle Hades told me not to worry about her after all she is a hellhound. She was always back at my door by bedtime," she tells him.

"Maybe it was good for her too," Percy says.

"We have our work cut out for us, for it's going to be an exciting project," his wife says.

* * *

When Leo gets back to cabin nine, Crystal is waiting for him. "Any idea what happened?" she asks.

"Yes, but I'll explain after," he says then kisses her.

"After what?" she asks.

"Just after," he says then gets her on their bed and takes it private.

When they finish making love, he starts to tell her all about the Underworld and the project.

"You sound really excited," she says then kisses his shoulder.

"It's a huge project and a huge honor to be chosen to work on it," he tells her.

"You're brilliant of course they want you," she says.

"We're all brilliant in our own special ways," he tells her caressing her face.

"But this is in your area of expertise. When someone needs crystals, I'm sure they'll call on me," she tells him with a smile.

"That reminds me. I need crystals, lots of them. Tyson and I want to use them to send the signal across a larger area."

"Draw me a picture of size and shape and let me know what clarity and I'll get started," she says. "How many is lots?"

"About a million," he says seriously.

"No really," she says thinking he can't possibly mean that many.

"Really," she insists.

"Then I need your help," she says and pushes the button to go back up top.

* * *

Thalatta sits on the bed kissing her husband's neck, as he waits for the message to go through to the Underworld.

"I'm not going to be able to talk to Thanatos with you doing that," Nico tells his wife.

"I might stop when he comes on," she says continuing with the kisses.

"You need help already?" Thanatos asks when he appears.

"Not with the project," Nico says, as Thalatta kisses him again.

"Hello Mrs. di Angelo," Thanatos says with a chuckle now seeing her in the image.

"Hi Thanatos, thank you for sending my husband home a day early," she says still kissing.

"So you need help satisfying your wife?" the god asks with a smirk.

"Hades no, I don't need help with that. Look we had a meeting here when we got back, and we need Hypnos to come to camp and help figure out how a camper was taken in a dream," Nico tells him.

"And why did you contact me and not my brother?"

"You know as well as I do that he does not answer IMs. I thought I would give you a chance to get him here without me going through Dad," Nico suggests.

"Yes, I'm sure he would prefer that," Thanatos agrees. "Now take care of your wife."

"Yes sir," Nico says then runs his hand through the image.


	24. Chapter 24

"You need to get some sleep," Aphrodite tells her daughter.

"I can't," Drew says softly, "Not until they find Jennifer and that creep is in the Underworld again."

"That could be days," Butch says, "I agree with your mom. I promise I'll sit right here and watch to make sure nothing happens."

"Don't you see, it's not just about being afraid he'll come back, if anything happens to Jennifer it's my fault," Drew insists.

"It most certainly is not your fault," her mom says. "You did everything you could to protect your sisters."

"Drew, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me," Lacy says speaking up for the first time.

"But I screwed up, if I hadn't told him I wasn't a virgin he would have left both of you alone," Drew tells her.

"Did you know what he wanted?" Butch asks taking Drew a little by surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Before you came to camp, when he was showing up in your dreams, did he ever tell you what he was after and why it was you?" he says.

"He said he was going to get me, but he didn't say why. I didn't sleep with you to save myself if that's what you're thinking," she says with tears running down her cheeks. "Even after this you don't trust me."

Butch puts his arms around her then says, "I don't want to doubt you, it's just the change in you."

"I can't do anything else to prove myself," Drew says, "If you don't trust me, don't stay."

"I shouldn't have questioned you," he says feeling bad over causing her more pain.

"But you did," she says.

"Why don't you give us some time alone," her mom now tells Butch. "Piper can you take Lacy with you?"

"Yeah Mom, sure, but can I have a word with you in private first?" Piper asks.

"Not if you plan to ask me anything about your father," her mom tells her.

"Fine, come on Lacy you can come take a nap in our cabin," Piper says giving her mom a dirty look.

"Drew, I'll leave and give you time with your mom, but I want you to know that I do trust you, and I don't want to break up with you," Butch says then kisses her on the cheek.

Drew nods her head then Butch leaves the cabin.

"What do you think Mom?" Drew asks after everyone is gone.

"I think that boy loves you but doesn't want to admit it yet. He's a tough guy, a bit like Ares. It's not going to be easy to get an _I love you_ out of him," her mom tells her.

"I don't need him to say it as long as I know he feels it," Drew says then lies down on her bed using her mother's legs for a pillow.

"I'm proud of you girl," her mother now continues, as she caresses her hair. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save your little sister even after how your siblings treated you when Piper arrived."

"I deserved to be hated. I was a bitch," Drew admits.

"I know you were sweetie," Aphrodite says, "But it's not all your fault. You're vanity and self-importance you got from me. All of you have a little bit of that in you, but you've got your daddy in you as well. He would have never made it so far in politics without climbing on the backs of others. That's a lethal combination."

"Why did you have me then?" Drew asks.

"Because Senator Tanaka is a stone cold fox, Baby."

* * *

"Why don't you get some sleep," Iris tells her son when he gets to the big house.

"I'm worried about Drew. If anything happens to that hunter Jennifer, I don't think she'll be able to take it," he tells his mom.

"So you should go down with her?" his mom asks. Butch doesn't answer. He follows her into the kitchen and grabs a muffin from the counter, as he takes a seat. His mom hands him a glass that instantly fills with milk. Iris then runs her hand through her boy's hair and kisses his temple. "I love you," she tells him.

"I know Mom," he says then takes a drink of milk. "I love you too," he says for the first time in years.

After a couple more bites, Butch puts his head down on the counter and falls asleep sitting there.

Crystal and Leo come in before breakfast and find her brother.

"Hi Mom," Leo says in a loud whisper then kisses Iris.

"Sweetheart how was the Underworld?" she asks. "I haven't been there in so long."

"Would it sound horrible to say it was awesome?" he says with a grin.

"No, not horrible, so long as you don't want to move my girl there," she replies with a smile.

"No, I don't want to move there any time in the near future," he agrees.

"Did he get any sleep last night?" Crystal asks of her brother.

"No, he was fighting it when he got here, but sleep finally won. He's worried about Drew," her mom answers.

"Do you think she's good for him?" Crystal continues.

"I think she could be, but only time will tell," Iris says. "I think I'll stay here with him, would you take your little brother to breakfast for me?"

"Sure thing mom," Leo says, "And if he asks…"

"No you may not go hunting right now," the goddess answers knowing what that question was going to be.

* * *

At breakfast, most of the campers are there. Jason is there but Piper and Lacy are still asleep in cabin two. Drew is still with her mom and Butch is still with his. The other campers are milling around talking about what happened in the late hours of the night before. Most of them were woken by the commotion and knew Jennifer had been taken. After eating, they get an update on the decisions made at the senior counselor meeting. Nico then informs everyone that Hypnos is coming to help determine how someone could be taken during a dream.

"Do you know when he will arrive?" Chiron asks.

"He messaged me and said he was going to stop and get Clovis and would be here today," Nico tells him.

"Should some of us tidy up the cabin fifteen?" Crystal offers.

"You'll just fall asleep," Jason says.

"I think the tree is turned off isn't it?" Crystal replies.

"Yes, it should be," Chiron answers, "And I think that would be very nice."

"I'll help," Rachel offers.

"Me too," Juniper says.

"I'll make sure everything outside is watered," Brooke offers.

"I know everyone is still a little tired, so please be careful if you decide to train today," Chiron tells everyone.

* * *

After breakfast, the girls head over to the Hypnos cabin while Jason, Percy, Tyson, Leo, Nico, Connor, Grover, and Chris split into groups of two and go around the perimeter of the camp to make sure there are no breaches in security. Annabeth and Shelly take all the little ones to the kiddy park they built over the winter.

Percy and Jason head out in one direction, Connor and Chris head out together, Leo and Nico take off toward the bunker, leaving Tyson and Grover to check the back section of the woods.

"How did Piper's dad take the news?" Percy asks his cousin, as they walk along.

"Way better than I thought, but Aphrodite showed up, and to be honest I thought she was charmspeaking him big time. I won't be surprised if he freaks out in a day or two," Jason explains.

"Why a day or two," Percy asks.

"Did you notice Aphrodite when she got here?" his cousin asks.

"Oh gods you think she was with him?" Percy says.

"I know she was with him. They went up to his room to _discuss_ a wedding celebration party for Piper and me. I won't be surprised if Piper gets a little brother in a short period of time," Jason tells him.

"He knows everything now though, right?" his cousin asks.

"He was told. I don't know if it totally sunk in," Jason says.

* * *

"Are you getting excited," Connor asks his big brother.

"You mean about the baby?" Chris asks.

"Yeah," his brother confirms.

"I can't wait. She's going to be amazing," Chris tells his brother.

"I can't really imagine Clarisse as a mom but especially of a girl."

"Don't expect her to be frilly. That's not Clarisse's style," Chris warns.

"I think my mom is making her a dress. Will she get to wear it?" Connor asks.

"That is so great of your mom," Chris says, "Yeah, we'll make sure she wears it some and send your mom pictures of her in it. We've gotten a couple of other girl outfits. Silena's dad sent a lacy blanket that was actually Silena's. Silena had put it away for if she had her own baby someday, but now he wanted Clarisse to have it."

"That's got to be hard for Mr. Bearegard," Connor says.

"We're naming her Silena," Chris now tells him.

"That's a nice way to honor Silena," Connor says then ducks through some bushes to check on something.

* * *

"Can you tell if the shield is in place?" Grover asks.

"Yeah, I can see it if I look out of the corner of my eye," Tyson tells him.

"At an angle or what?" Grover asks wanting to be able to do the same thing.

"Stand like this," Tyson says moving Grover's head a certain way. "Now look…"

"I see it," Grover says. "Why have I never done that before?"

"Maybe you weren't trying to see it," Tyson says then keeps walking.

"So are you and Shelly going to have any more kids?" Grover asks after a few seconds.

"Maybe," he says, "She wants a bunch."

"What about you?" his friend asks.

"I worry sometimes what if something happen to me," Tyson says.

"I know what you mean. Half-bloods don't have a very good track record for living to a ripe old age, but I have to hope that things have changed. All of our friends are part god, and who is to say that I'll never have to go on another quest. I wouldn't have guessed I'd be on as many as I already have," Grover agrees.

"You have always been more brave than any other satyr," Tyson says.

"I don't think I'm brave," Grover says, "I just couldn't let my best friend Percy down. Nobody else ever cared so much about me or even had that much confidence in me. When you have a best friend like your brother, you just do what you have to do to help him."

"Percy is just a really good person," Tyson agrees.

"Runs in his family," Grover says with a grin.

"Runs in his friends too," Tyson says then sneezes.


	25. Chapter 25

By lunch time, the guys are back from their perusal of the border with no notice of a breach, the ladies are finished in cabin fifteen and Butch is up from his nap. The campers all seem to be consumed in thoughts of the missing hunter, as not a single person, not even Chiron, Iris or Aphrodite, says anything to Butch when he sits down at the Aphrodite table to talk with Drew over lunch. It is clear that Drew has still not gotten any sleep.

"I'm worried about you," Butch tells her softly, so no one else can hear.

"I'm fine," she says poking around at the food on her plate but not really eating.

"You can't stop eating and sleeping," he says.

"When my sister is found," she says staring absently at the plate.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks.

"I wasn't mad. I'm just disappointed," she says finally looking at him.

"So you don't wonder about me? Wonder if I'll still hook up with girls when you're not around?"

"Will you?" she asks.

"If we're together, I promise I won't," he says.

"Then that's all I need," she tells him.

"So you won't try to check my cell phone, or ask my friends, or sneak around with a pair of binoculars watching me at Johnson and Wales," he asks with a chuckle.

"You're making fun of me," she says.

"I'm just trying to get you to smile and maybe relax just a touch," he says then runs his finger gently down her arm.

"I'm scared," she says softly.

"I know, I'm a little scared too, but we'll figure this out," he says then puts his arm around her.

* * *

Nico is the first to notice the two guys walking across the lawn toward the dining pavilion. "They're here," he tells Thalatta, as he points in their direction.

"That is Lord Hypnos?" Crystal says not able to take her eyes off of him. "He's so cute."

"Excuse me," her husband says leaning away and giving her a look that says _are you kidding me!_

"Not cuter than you honey," she tells him catching what she just said to her husband of not quite two weeks.

"His brother is even better looking," he whispers to her.

"I thought they were twins," she says.

"They are but Death is just a little hotter than Sleep. Maybe because Death combs his hair," he says with a smile.

"Lord Hypnos," Chiron says cantering over to greet the god of sleep.

"Master Chiron, it has been too long," Hypnos says.

"Yes well, you really should get out of bed and visit more often," the centaur tells him with a laugh. "Clovis welcome back to camp," he adds.

"Thank you Master Chiron," the teen says with a yawn.

"Sleepy already?" Chiron says.

"I've been up all day," Clovis says likes it's killing him to be out of bed.

Hypnos looks around at the few campers in attendance then says, "I assume we will have a meeting after lunch is finished?"

"Yes, and Clovis if you are going to eat…"

"Might as well since I'm up," Clovis says then walks over and plops down at his dad's table just as a plate of food appears along with a glass of warm milk.

* * *

While lunch is finishing up, several of the campers make their way over to Lord Hypnos and introduce themselves.

"Lord Hypnos," Percy says when he and Annabeth take a turn and walk over with Sophia.

"Percy and Annabeth, at last we meet, awake," the god says.

"Have we met while we were asleep?" Annabeth asks since she doesn't really remember.

"No but I am aware of people when they are sleeping," he explains. The look on Percy's face causes the god to chuckle then says, "Don't worry, I don't share stories."

"Thanks," Percy says and shakes Hypnos' hand.

"Maybe you should," Annabeth says looking at her husband.

"Not to worry my dear, Percy's dreams have always starred you," the god assures her.

"Better," she says then kisses her husband.

"You're daughter is adorable," Hypnos continues taking Sophia's hand.

"Thank you," Annabeth says.

"We're pretty proud of her," Percy says, as Nico and Thalatta join them.

"Well, well the two of you have been busy since last we met. May I?" the god says then holds his hand out to touch Thalatta's belly.

Thalatta takes hold of his hand and gently places it where the baby is kicking.

"That feeling always amazes me," he says with a smile.

"You miss a lot when you're always asleep," Nico says giving his friend a hard time.

"Duty calls," Hypnos says with a grin.

"Must be terrible to have to sleep all day for your job," Percy says thinking he'd like that gig for a little while.

"It's not all that great," Clovis says speaking up for the first time.

"Here we go again, he's going to complain about meeting girls," his dad says giving him a hard time.

"How can I when I'm always in bed asleep?" his son asks.

"It's never stopped me, after all you and your siblings are all here," Hypnos says laughing.

"But you're a hot god who can get girls in your sleep. I'm not," Clovis says with a little pout.

"You're cute Clovis," Lacy says now joining the conversation, "You just need a make-over. I could help you with that."

"You'd do that?" Clovis asks surprised an Aphrodite girl is even talking to him, even if she is a young one.

"Sure," she says sweetly.

"We should get to our meeting," Aphrodite says now joining the others.

"No hi Hypnos, it's been eons, great to see you again," the god says to the goddess.

"Yes, yes, all of that, you know I don't have much time for you, Love," Aphrodite says. "It's only called sleeping together it doesn't actually involve sleep."

"Yes, but you know there's that other thing, beauty sleep," he says with a chuckle.

"Do you really think _I_ need beauty sleep?" she asks sounding offended.

"No of course not, Beautiful," he says then offers her his arm to escort her to the big house for the meeting.

* * *

Once everyone has arrived, all of the counselors in camp are there along with a couple of other campers who are very involved in the matter.

Chiron calls the meeting to order saying, "We all know why we are meeting today. I am going to turn the meeting over to Lord Hypnos to tell us what needs to be done."

"I believe I met most of you at lunch, so I'll dispense with any introductions. Nico has informed me of the events, as we know them. Unfortunately I have no idea as to how this has been done. I am, however, prepared to do whatever I must to figure it out. I have no intention of letting a shade or anyone else get away with kidnapping via dreams. I understand that Lady Artemis is currently out hunting for Glaucus, as well as Alecto. While I have complete trust in their abilities, I want to find Lady Aphrodite's daughter…"

"The Hunter of Artemis," Cecilia the hunter representing Lady Artemis' cabin points out.

"Yes, you must be one of Artie's girls," Hypnos says.

"I am one of Lady Artemis' hunters," Cecilia says offended.

"Forgive me young lady. I am just tired. I meant no disrespect," the god says then continues. "I want to get the hunter back before she can be violated in any way. I plan to go after Glaucus myself. I am requesting three campers accompany me.

"I want to go," Drew says.

"No Drew you're exhausted," Butch tells her.

"Actually Drew, you have the most important role in my entire plan, but I need you to stay here at camp with Clovis," Hypnos explains.

"What can I do here at camp?" Drew asks thinking he's just putting her off.

"I need you to stay here and sleep. Glaucus chose you for a reason. I do not believe he is done communicating with you. If he planned on having you as his wife, I'm sure he developed some type of feelings for you. He'll want to reach out to you and prove that you messed up by stopping his plan. I need you to sleep, so that he can communicate with you. When he does, I intend to have it set up so that Clovis will see and hear your dreams. He will then communicate with me. I believe he will lead us right to him," Hypnos explains.

"I'll do whatever you need," Drew says bravely.

"You promise he won't be able to hurt her?" Butch asks the god.

"I'll stay with her the entire time," her mother says then takes her daughter's hand.

"I have been informed that some of you are working on a project for Lord Hades. I do not want to pull any members of that team off of that task. This means Nico you, Leo, and Annabeth," he says looking at each of them as he says their name, "Along with Tyson, are to stay here. Percy, I was hoping I could count on you."

"Absolutely," Percy says without second thought.

"If I'm working on Underworld security and you are on this quest, who is going to watch our daughter?" Annabeth asks looking at her husband.

"Shelly and I will have you covered," Thalatta says, as she is one of the campers whose presence was requested.

"I'll go," Piper now volunteers. "Jennifer is my sister. I think someone from Mom's cabin should go."

"Thank you Piper. I've been told you charmspeak. I believe that might come in handy and since Drew needs to stay here…"

"I'll go too," Jason offers.

"No, I'm going," Butch says, as if it's not up for debate. "Glaucus came after my girl. I'm going to find him." Aphrodite gives Drew's hand a little squeeze to show she was right about her opinion of Butch.

"Normally I would think you're too close to the situation, but since Glaucus can manipulate horses and we'll need to travel by pegasi, I will need someone with your equestrian expertise. That is another reason why I requested Percy," Hypnos tells him.

"Thank you my Lord," Butch says.

"Well then, we need to get Drew and Clovis to my cabin and get them set up to go to sleep. The rest of you prepare for our quest. We will leave as soon as Glaucus communicates with Drew. I don't believe it will take long after she goes to sleep," the god explains.

"Thank you for your assistance, Lord Hypnos," Chiron says and calls the meeting to a close.


	26. Chapter 26

Clovis climbs into his bed in cabin fifteen while Drew gets comfortable in the bed right next to him. Aphrodite pulls up a comfortable chair that Butch brought in for her. Since the Hypnos kids are always in bed asleep, they have no need for chairs. Hypnos connects the two of them using EEG wires.

"This will allow you to communicate during your sleep without Glaucus knowing anything is going on," the god explains, as he places the ends on Drew's forehead.

"What exactly are you hoping he'll do?" Drew asks.

"All he has to do in communicate with you. What I want you to do is notice everything, everything you see, smell, and hear all of it matters. The more you can notice the better," he tells her.

Drew nods her head that she understands.

"You're going to do great," Butch tells her then gives her a kiss.

"Now you need to get out of here. I can't have you falling asleep," the god tells Butch. Butch nods and goes to stand outside the cabin with his backpack.

"I'm ready Dad," Clovis says, as he puts his head down on his pillow.

Hypnos goes to his son's bed and gently sits down. "This is what you have been training for. I believe you're ready. I know this type of work isn't as exciting as sword fighting and monster killing, but it can be just as important."

"I won't let you down, Dad," Clovis says, as he gets a hug from his father.

"I know you won't." Hypnos then goes over and turns on the Lethe fountain which slowly starts to flow through the tubes surrounding the room. It doesn't take long before both campers are getting very sleepy.

"I'll be right here the entire time," Aphrodite tells her daughter then kisses her nose.

"Thank Mom," Drew says then closes her eyes.

"Now we wait," Hypnos says standing between the two beds.

* * *

Percy and Piper arrive at the cabin just after Clovis and Drew doze off. They wait outside with Butch since they know the power of Lethe water. After about twenty minutes they have all taken a seat at the base of a big oak tree that shades the front of the cabin.

"So you and Drew," Percy says making small talk.

"Yeah, it's a recent thing," Butch tells him.

"So are you responsible for the change in Drew or are you dating her because she's changed?" Piper asks her sister's boyfriend.

"A little of both, she came on to me at the wedding. At first I wasn't interested, I mean we hooked up but after that I wasn't looking for anything. She begged me to give her a chance. I told her to get rid of the make-up," Butch explains.

"That was a great call, I mean she looks tremendous without that crap on her face," Percy says, "Don't tell my wife I just said that." Butch smiles while Piper makes a locked sign in front of her lips.

"She washed her face and I started teaching her to ride. She told me about Glaucus and we just went from there," Butch continues. "She was different when she got to camp, scared and open. She said she would change to be whatever I wanted her to be. I just want this to be the real Drew."

"I don't think anyone but Drew can say for sure that she has changed for good, but it feels genuine. I haven't noticed her charmspeaking, and I haven't caught her faking it. If she can be real with me 24/7 then I think she's different," Piper tells him.

* * *

Hypnos takes a seat on the edge of his son's bed while they wait for something to happen. "So you're still with that hothead Ares?" he asks casually.

"Actually I haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks," she admits.

"Is that a record?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Maybe," she says smiling.

"I just never really got the connection. Love and War aren't supposed to go together," he tells her.

"What can I say, opposites attracted, and he's unbelievable in bed."

"If you say so," Hypnos says.

"I've been thinking about taking a break though," she tells him.

"From sex or from Ares?" he asks with a smile.

"Ares," she confirms, "I could never give up sex. I've been considering what I might be missing."

"What you've been missing?" he asks, "I thought you always went for it, how could you be missing something?"

"I just spent a week with my husband in Greece," she tells him.

"No shit!" he says shocked.

"I invited him to go at Leo's wedding and he agreed. We didn't have sex, but we saw the old sites, we talked, we held hands as we walked around the Acropolis. I never knew my husband had such a sense of humor. It really is a shame I am not the least bit sexually attracted to him," she continues.

"I thought you went for anyone with a penis," he says with a laugh.

"Not quite," she smiles.

"But if Hephaestus isn't going to satisfy you sexually?"

"I have other options, in fact I have been exploring a future with an old love," she tells him.

"Anyone I know?" he asks.

"He's mortal," she says.

"Mortal!" he says, "You know that will lead to heartbreak."

"But it could be shear bliss while it last," she argues.

"If you say…" Hypnos" is stopped by a vision from his son.

* * *

So you finally had to give in to sleep," the man says.

"Where are we?" Drew asks.

"Like I would tell you, you had your chance girlie," he says with his back still turned to her. Drew can hear something that sounds like a whimper, but she doesn't see anyone else there. Her mind remembers to start look around and take it all in. It looks like a cave. The walls are gray like slate. The floor is dirt, but it looks a thousand years old. The air is very musty.

"Where is Jennifer? Where is my sister?" she asks.

"She's here," Glaucus says then steps aside. Drew now sees that Jennifer is sitting against the wall with her hands and feet bound together and a gag over her mouth.

"You had better not have touched her," Drew says angrily.

"Or what?" Glaucus laughs.

"Don't think I can't do anything about this just because I'm a girl," Drew warns.

"Being a girl isn't what makes you weak. Being a daughter of Aphrodite does," he tells her.

"Aphrodite might be a lover and not a fighter, but she took you down," she says watching her sister instead of him.

Glaucus, pissed at the last statement, gets right in Drew's face, "Watch that tongue or your sister will pay."

"You smell like pigs," she says. "There's a pig farm in my dad's district and you smell just like it."

* * *

"I know where they are," Hypnos says then rushes from the cabin.


	27. Chapter 27

"Let's go," Hypnos says getting the others to their feet.

"So where are we headed?" Percy asks.

"Virginia," he says as they prepare to mount four pegasi.

"Should we let Lady Artemis in on this?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, Butch, do have your Mom's messaging power?" the god asks.

"Yes sir, I can reach her," he says then opens the palm of his hand. When a rainbow appears he says, "Hey Fleecy, need a quick connect with Thalia." In seconds, Thalia appears in the colors.

"Butch?" she says surprised to see him.

"Hi, I have Lord Hypnos with me, and he wants to speak with Lady Artemis," he tells her.

"Hypnos," she says surprised, "Sure here she is."

"Nos?" Artemis says surprised by the call.

"Artie, it's been a long time," he says taking a step next to Butch. "I need for you to head to Virginia."

"We're already in Virginia. What do you know?" she asks.

"He's got her in a cave near a pig farm," he explains.

"That could be anywhere," she complains.

"The walls of the cave are slate," he says.

"That's helpful," she agrees. "We'll keep along the James River."

"When I get more, I'll let you know," he assures her.

"Thank you," she says then the image disappears.

"What about Alecto?" Percy asks.

"You want to call her?" Hypnos asks with a laugh.

"If it means getting Jennifer back safe, yeah," he says then goes to Butch for the call. Butch repeats the process and soon the Fury appears in the image. "Hi Mrs. Dodds," he says with a chuckle.

"You can stop calling me that Percy Jackson. What do you want? I'm busy," she tells him.

"I'm with Lord Hypnos and we have a lead on Glaucus. We wanted to let you know where we think he is in case you can get there first," he tells her.

"You're helping me?" she asks shocked.

"It's not the first time," he says remembering when he retrieved Lord Hades helm for her.

"And?" she asks.

"Somewhere near Buckingham County, Virginia," Hypnos says.

"Somewhere…" Percy starts to repeat.

"I heard him. I'm in Kentucky now and headed that way," she tells them.

"They're in a slate cave near a pig farm," Percy tells her.

"I'll make sure the girl is unharmed, my orders are just to get Glaucus," she says.

"Thanks," he tells her then ends the image.

"You have a history?" Piper asks.

"She was my math teacher," he answers with a snicker.

As the four of them head south, Hypnos is still tuned in of Drew's dream.

* * *

"Do you really thing you can hurt my feelings?" the dead king says with a chuckle.

"I don't give a damn about your feelings. I am wondering, though, what makes you think you will get away with this. What makes you think Hades won't find you and take you back?" she asks turning on the charmspeak.

"Hades, that old fool doesn't even know I'm gone. I left the Underworld ages ago," he says.

"When Thanatos was taken by the giants?" Drew asks.

"Walked right out," Glaucus says proudly.

"You are an idiot," she tells him casually. "You probably could have stayed out forever, but now that you've taken one of Mom's daughters everyone will be looking for you. Eventually someone will find you."

"That's the beauty of taking one of your mother's children. She has no tracking skills, and none of the other gods are going to help her. Her husband hates her, she's pissed everyone but Ares off at some point, and Ares won't waste his time looking for one of her demigods," he replies.

"Her children will look," she says knowing better than to tell him he's got three gods on his tail right now.

"I'm not afraid of a few pretty boys and girls," the king laughs.

As they are talking, Drew can tell by the look on Jennifer's face that she cannot see or hear her sister. Jennifer is watching Glaucus like he's gone mad and is talking to an imaginary friend. "Aren't you worried that my sister has a demigod boyfriend that will come after her?" she asks just to keep him talking.

"Well, either she doesn't or you are truly are an idiot for warning me," he tells her.

"You seem to think we're all idiots," Drew says, "Especially me. Isn't that why you picked me to start with?"

"So who is he?" Glaucus asks thinking maybe the girl does have a boyfriend and he can get idiot Drew to tell him, so he can prepare.

"He who?" Drew says playing along knowing full well she's the one now in charge of this conversation.

"Her boyfriend, Stupid," he explains.

"Oh, maybe she really doesn't have one," she tells him.

"You've already spilled the beans. Now tell me," he insists.

Drew has been thinking over the past few seconds who Glaucus would find the least threatening, "She won't admit it. She's been hiding it from Mom," she says thinking quickly that she has to cover for Jennifer when she doesn't respond to the name.

"Who?" he repeats.

"It's Alec son of Hebe," she tell him.

As she hoped, Glaucus starts laughing hysterically, "Hebe? Are you kidding me? I would no more worry about a child of that goddess then I would a mere mortal."

"You have a lot to learn about us half-bloods," she says.

"How dense you are," he says still laughing. "I was dealing with heroes back when they really were powerful. You little wanna-be heroes of today don't scare me at all."

"I think I've been asleep long enough," she says then yawns like she's going to wake up and end his fun.

"I'm controlling your sleep now. You'll stay until I tell you that you can leave," he snaps at her.

"But my boyfriend is shaking me to wake me up. I really think I should go," she insists.

"I'll tell you what I have planned for your sister. You'll be able to see what you missed out on," he says trying to entice her to stay.

"I don't want to hear about your little sexual fantasies," she tells him.

"Jealous?" he says and giggles like a school girl.

"There is no way you could be better than my Butch," she says matter-of-factly.

"The rainbow boy?" he asks with a smile. "I thought he was gay actually."

"You couldn't be any more wrong," she says now smiling herself. "He's ten times the man you were, and fifty times the _thing _you are now," she says trying to piss him off.

"If you think you can get me mad and I'll tell you where I'm at, you are mistaken," he says thinking he's outwitting her.

"I don't think remember, I'm dense," she tells him.

* * *

Hypnos has been taking in Drew's entire dream, as they travel south. He's starting to be impressed with how well she's outsmarting Glaucus in her sleep. "This girl of yours," the god now says to Butch, "She's pretty sharp."

"What do you mean?" Butch asks since he's oblivious to anything Drew is dreaming.

"She's toying with him, leading him to think he's safe. She told him Hebe's son Alec is Jennifer's boyfriend, and he's going to come after her," Hypnos explains.

All three of them laugh at this since Alec is only 13 and timid as all get out.

"By the way," Hypnos now says to Butch, "Glaucus thinks you're gay."

"My mom is the rainbow goddess. Why doesn't anybody get that? And what difference would it make if I was? There isn't anything wrong with that," Butch says.

"Greeks are just a little sensitive to the indiscretions of their ancestors," Hypnos says. "Try spending an eternity looking 15 and flying around on your mom's cape tail every night, with wings sprouting from your head. Talk about people thinking you're gay."

"You have wings on your head?" Percy asks with a chuckle. "I thought you had wings on your back."

"My brother Thanatos and my sons the Oneiroi do but me, nooooo mine have to be on my head," he says like he's hated that fact for thousands of years and probably has.

"The Oneiroi, I forgot Morpheus is your son," Percy says with a not so pleasant look on his face.

"Anyone can make a bad choice Percy," Hypnos tells him knowing Percy is still upset because his boy helped Kronos when he returned.

"I know that, it's just that my friend Grover…" Percy starts to say then doesn't finish. "It's in the past," he finally says.

"I am happy that you do not resent Roya for who her father is," the god tells him.

"Roya, I thought she was yours?" Piper says. "She's in your cabin."

"She is my granddaughter. My son Morpheus decided that after what happened he would not have his own cabin at camp," Hypnos explains.

"I didn't know she was Morpheus' daughter, but I like her," Percy says, "She plays with Mrs. O'Leary a lot when she's in camp, when she's awake anyway."

"She looks up to you and Annabeth," Hypnos says.

"She's a cutie," Piper says. "Last summer was her first at camp wasn't it?"

"Yes, she just turned seven last year," the god says.

"She wanted riding lessons," Butch now adds. "I told her she had to wait until this summer. I'll make sure she learns to ride."

"Thank you all. You have been more than kind to all of my children and grandchildren," Hypnos tells them.

"I have a message," Butch now tells them and opens his hand. In the rainbow Thalia now appears.

"Hi guys, how about a trip to New Canton," she says with a smile.

"You found them?" he asks anxiously.

"Oh yeah," she says, "We picked up Jennifer's sent really strong and found them. We haven't done anything yet except make sure they are in the cave and Jen is safe. How close are you?"

"How close are we to New Canton?" he asks.

"About twenty minutes, Boss," Blackjack tells Percy.

"About twenty minutes according to the master," Percy says patting his pegasus on the back.

Butch relays the time to Thalia.

"Lady Artemis is inside watching them. We'll wait until you get here…what the Hades," she says startled.

"What is it? What happened?" Butch asks concerned.

Thalia doesn't answer Butch but he hears her now talking to someone else. It isn't too hard to figure out who just arrived on the scene. "Do you have control of those things?" Thalia asks the new comer.

"Of course I do," the woman's voice says.

"Lady Artemis is inside watching to make sure he doesn't hurt our hunter. I'm on speed bow with Hypnos' group right now. They are 20 minutes out. Are you willing to wait and do this together, or are you going to storm in there?" Thalia asks the Fury.

"I have your assurance that I will get Glaucus?" Alecto asks.

"Absolutely, he's all yours torture," Thalia says with a chuckle.

"I'll wait, for the sake of the girl," the Fury says not wanting to sound like she is in any need of help.

"Hurry up," Thalia now tells Butch. "The whole gang is here waiting on you. Tell Blackjack to smell for hellhound."

* * *

Clovis has now relayed to Drew that Lady Artemis is watching Jennifer and Glaucus from inside the cave. She doesn't want to say anything to give them away, but she's tired of being used. "So do you plan to raise hogs now? Is that why you smell like you do?" she asks the king.

"I don't know why you think there are any hogs close to where we are," he tells her. "I could be anywhere by now."

"Doubt it. I think you're still on the eastern seaboard," she tells him. "I think you're in Virginia."

Glaucus does not answer.

"That's were Alec thinks you are. He's really good with geography and geology," she tells him.

"Sounds like a moron to me," Glaucus says.

"Well I'm sure he'll find you within a day or two at the most," she says wanting him to think he's got time.

Clovis now lets her know that his dad is outside the cave with the others formulating a plan.

"I hope you like a fight," Drew now tells him.

"What?" the king asks.

"My sister, she'll fight you every time you try to have your way with her. She really loves Alec. She was saving herself for their wedding night. She won't ever willingly give in to you," she tells him with a laugh.

"She'll learn to accept me," he assures her.

"I don't know, we Aphrodite girls are not smart enough to learn anything, remember," she tells him.

"You all know how to open your legs," he says hotly.

"You are really pissing me off," Drew says wishing she were really there so she could kick him where it hurts the most.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Percy asks, as they dismount. Thalia explains what she saw when she entered the cave with her sister.

"That matches what I've been getting from Drew. We need to get to him before he can grab Jennifer and use her as a shield," Hypnos suggests.

"Can we lure him outside?" Alecto asks. "Where I can grab him?"

"That would be the best idea if we can pull it off. It's pretty tight in that cave," Hypnos tells them.

"Piper, can you sound like your mom?" Percy asks.

"I can't make myself sound just like her, but I can get pretty close. If Drew can get him jumpy, I might pass for Mom," she tells them.

Hypnos sends directions back to his son and Drew quickly responds.

"Have you ever been to Virginia?" Drew asks Glaucus.

"No," he replies.

"I hear the fishing on the James River is great," she says. This prompts him to look at her image. "Did I hit a nerve?" she asks. "Am I getting to close?"

"You only think you know what you're talking about," he says now looking around nervously.

"Or maybe my mom is a better tracker than you think," she tells him.

"You're mother couldn't track a sweater in a closet," he tells her smartly.

"Jennifer, baby," Piper calls into the cave.

The king freezes and lifts his head to decide if he really just heard Aphrodite.

"Mommy's here sweetheart," Piper says, as she walks into the cave with Katoptris ready in her hand. She stops when she reaches Artemis.

"No," Glaucus says barely louder than a whisper.

"Ridden any good horses lately," Piper teases the king.

"You can't be here," he calls out to the goddess.

"Maybe not," Artemis shouts, as she jumps out bow at the ready and fires an arrow into the king's thigh. Artemis then hurtles over the king to get to her hunter.

Piper, still in the shadows of the cave opening, says, "Honey, you should have known better, but then you never were too bright." Drew laughs in her dream because that sounds exactly like something her mother would say. Glaucus, in a fit of rage, throws himself toward Piper. She takes off running back to the opening where Alecto and two hell hounds are waiting. Butch and Percy are each holding the end of a trip wire strung across the cave opening. Piper, knowing the wire is there, leaps over it. Glaucus stumbles when he hits the wire then falls into the sunlight, the Fury swoops down and grabs him with her razor sharp talons. The king screams in agony, as the hell hounds jump and sink their jowls into his legs. Artemis soon brings her hunter out of the cave to join the others.

"Do you need any help there, Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asks the Fury.

"I think we have it," she says letting her wing come down and slap Glaucus in the face.

"Ohhh," Percy says because that looked and sounded like it hurt.

Butch now steps up to Glaucus and says, "I don't think you'll ever get a chance, but just in case, "You had better know to stay away from my girl and any of her siblings," then he punches the king in the face for Drew.

"Take care, Percy Jackson," Alecto tells her old foe. "Hypnos, I'll see you in the Underworld."

"You bet," Hypnos says, as the Fury takes off with her catch dangling from her talons and hell hounds hanging from his legs.

Glaucus is screaming in pain until Alecto slaps him with her wing again saying, "Shut up, I'm not listening to that all the way back to Hades."

Artemis has Jennifer untied and has her arms around her, "Are you okay?" she asks the girl.

"Yes my Lady," Jennifer says bravely.

"Did he violate you in any way?" the goddess asks.

"No my Lady, we traveled most of the night. When we got here, he tied me up then fixed something to eat. Then he started talking to himself like a madman," the hunter explains.

"He wasn't talking to himself," Hypnos tells her, "He was talking to Drew in her dreams. She's been keeping him busy talking to her for a couple of hours. She led us to you a lot sooner than we would have found you any other way."

"Drew did that for me?" Jennifer asks.

"We Aphrodite girls have to look after each other," Piper says now hugging her sister.

* * *

Drew wakes after several minutes to find her mother still sitting next to her bed. "She's safe Mom. They're all safe," she tells her mother.

"I knew you could do it," Aphrodite says hugging her girl. "You were very brave to do this."

"I'm just glad Jennifer is going to be okay," she says, as she hugs her mom tightly.


	28. Chapter 28

The Hunters and Questers return to camp late that evening. It took some convincing but finally Lady Artemis agreed to let Thalia ride home on Blackjack with Percy, she took over Hypnos' pegasus and rode back with Phoebe, Jennifer was allowed to return with Piper and Hypnos and Butch returned on a Amelie. Drew and Aphrodite are waiting at the big house when the pegasi land in the yard.

"Praise the gods you're alright," Drew says going to Jennifer.

"Thanks to you," the hunter says giving her demigod sister a hug.

"Did he touch you?" Aphrodite asks her daughter, as she caresses her face.

"No Mom, I'm fine," Jen assures her.

"Well I can tell you are still pure," her mom says kissing her forehead. Aphrodite then turns to Artemis and says, "Thank you for going after my girl."

"She is mine as well," Artemis says but in a polite way, "I will always go after my girls."

"Well, I don't want to cramp my daughters' style by hanging around, so I guess I will be off," Aphrodite tells them.

"Mom, I really do want to talk with you," Piper now tells her.

"Is this about your father again?" her mom asks.

"Yes, and I'm not going to let you tell me no," her daughter says sternly.

"Fine, walk me up the hill and we'll talk," Aphrodite says taking her daughter's hand.

* * *

"Please, whatever you are doing, don't hurt Daddy again," Piper says when they are away from the others.

"I'm not hurting your father. I would never hurt Tristan," her mom insists.

"Sleeping with him…"

"Who I sleep with is none of your business my beauty," her mom says cutting her off.

"You don't know how hard it was for him. He has always loved you and only you," Piper says, "Now you're playing with his heart."

"I most certainly am not playing. I plan to be there this time," her mom tells her.

"Be there? What does that mean?" Piper asks doubting her mother even understands the concept.

"I want to create a life with your father. I know in doing that, I will break my own heart when he goes, but I'm willing to go through that just to be with him for a few years," her mom explains.

"Does he want this?" her daughter asks.

"He says he does," Aphrodite says.

"Without the persuasion of charmspeak?" Piper asks.

"You said yourself he loves me."

"So you are willing to give up Ares, and not have any more demigod children until my father has passed on? You're really willing to do that?" her daughter asks totally doubting she can do it.

"Ares is the easy part," her mom insists. "As for other children, your father is still young enough for more children."

"That doesn't mean he wants more," Piper tells her.

"I will ask him before I do that," her mother insists.

"Without charmspeak," Piper now insists, "You have to promise me."

"I promise I will only use charmspeak on your father when he needs it to adjust to this reality," Aphrodite agrees.

"If you hurt him, I will never forgive you," Piper tells her.

"I know baby," her mom says then leaves her.

* * *

Percy and Thalia agree to take the pegasi to the stables, so Butch takes Drew off toward his mom's cabin to talk with her in private.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

"Yes, now that Jennifer is back and I know Glaucus is back where he belongs, I'm fine," she tells him.

"I made sure he knows never to bother you or your family again, if he ever manages to get out. I don't think he will though," he tells her, as they take a seat on the edge of his bed.

"I don't know how to thank you for all of this," she says putting her head against his broad chest.

"I was thinking on the way back, maybe we should start all over. If we have what it takes to be together, I don't want it to be because of this Glaucus guy," Butch suggests.

"So what does that mean?" Drew asks a little confused.

Butch stands then takes Drew's hand and gets her on her feet again then lets go of her hand. He just stands in front of her for a few seconds then smiles and says, "Drew, I really like the way you look these days, without all that make-up."

"Thank you," she says and actually blushes.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" he says, "Maybe get some dinner and catch a movie."

"I think I would like that, but um, maybe we could start with a picnic lunch after my ridding lesson tomorrow," she suggests.

"So am I bringing the lunch or are you?" he asks.

"How about I bring the lunch and you bring the blanket," she tells him.

"Can I walk you to dinner now?" he asks offering her his arm.

"You're a real gentleman," she says softly then lets him lead her to the pavilion.

* * *

When Hypnos enters his cabin, Clovis is not in his bed. The god calls out to see if he is even in the cabin.

"Just a sec Dad," Clovis calls from the bathroom.

Clovis comes out drying his hands. When he reaches his father, who is standing in the middle of the floor, Clovis gives him a hug.

"I am so proud of you," Hypnos tells him then takes his face in his hands.

"I was just doing what you taught me," his son tells him.

"You have a special gift, one that even I didn't have," his dad now tells him.

"How's that?" Clovis asks.

"You have a great group of friends here that love and respect you. They were telling me on the trip how much everyone here respects what you're able to do when you're asleep. I think that after this situation, they will be relying on you even more. Now that you are 16, I think it's time for you to spend a little more time awake," his dad says.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Clovis asks.

"When you need to be fully focused and awake, all you have to do is says, _Nyx I pray, release me from sleep_. You will stay awake until you tell me goodnight," his dad tells him.

"That's all I have to do?" Clovis asks in disbelief.

"Give it a try," his dad says with a grin.

"Nyx I pray, release me from sleep," his son says. If he was expecting anything to happen, it didn't.

"Now it's about dinner time, so I suggest you run along," Hypnos tells him.

"Can't you stay?" his son asks.

"I've been gone as long as I dare. Just remember how much I love you son," Hypnos says then hugs his boy tightly.

"I love you too Dad," Clovis says. Clovis heads for the door then turns back, but his father is gone. "I'm proud to be your son," he says anyway.


	29. Chapter 29

Nico is having some of the best sex of his entire life. He's making love to his gorgeous wife, and she is really getting into it. Her moans are turning him on even more than usual. He's looking at her perfect face and feeling her perfect body while she cries out, that is when she puts her hand in his face and screams, "Wake up I think I'm in labor!"

"What?" he asks coming out of his dream in a state of confusion.

"The baby, I think I'm in labor," she says, "Oh gods." She starts trying to breathe the way Lady Artemis showed her, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a long slow exhale.

"What do you need for me to do?" he asks jumping from their bed. "Get Artemis," she says still trying to breathe right.

Nico grabs some clothes and fights to put the pants on, as he hops to the door. He stops then runs back to the bed, kisses her lips and says, "I love you."

"Go," she says sending him back toward the door.

Nico runs all the way to the Zeus cabin, where Artemis and Thalia have been sleeping. He has to pound a couple of time before his cousin comes to the door.

"Are you crazy?" Thalia asks with a yawn.

"I need Lady Artemis," he tells her out of breath.

"She's resting," she tells him.

"Thalatta is in labor," he says getting a little huffy.

"Well why didn't you say so," she says then goes to get her sister.

"I'm going back," Nico yells through the door then takes off running back to cabin thirteen. He runs through the door then leaps toward the bed to get back to her. "Now what?" he asks.

"Where is she?" she asks through the pain of a contraction.

"Coming," he says, "Should I message our parents?"

She nods instead of answering.

Lady Artemis comes through the door as Nico is rummaging around his desk for a crystal and a couple of drachmas.

"It's time?" Artemis says, as she goes the Thalatta.

Again Thalatta nods her answer.

Artemis has her patient lay back and places her hands on her belly. "You have a little way to go, so we just need to work on your pain," the goddess tells her then starts gently rubbing her belly.

Nico's first IM goes through and he is now looking at his dad. "Dad," he says excited, "the baby is coming."

"How is my daughter doing?" Hades asks.

"Some pain but Lady Artemis is here. Are you coming?" he asks.

"Yes, I will be there very shortly," his dad says. "Have you contacted Palaemon?"

"I'm doing that as soon as I'm done with you," his son tells him.

"Call them and I'll be there in a few minutes," the god says then Nico ends the message.

He makes his second IM then goes back to his wife.

"Everyone will be here in just a little bit," he says then kisses her forehead. "What can I do to help you?"

"Rub my legs," she tells him.

"Your legs?" he questions thinking that's not where the action is.

"They hurt," she tells him, "here," then points at her thighs.

Nico doesn't question her. He starts gently massaging her legs, as there is a knock on the cabin door. Artemis is the one who answers the door since the di Angelos are both a little busy.

"You're the last person I expected," the goddess says to the visitor.

"I have to be here for the birth of my grandchild," Persephone says pushing by Artemis.

"What the…" Nico says not finishing, when he turns to see his stepmother.

"Thalatta sweetheart, how are you fairing?" Persephone asks like they're best of friends when they've never even met.

"My Lady, I wasn't…" Thalatta says, as a contraction starts.

"How did you even know about this?" Nico asks the goddess.

"I have my ways, sweetheart," she says patting her stepson's face. Now there is another knock on the door. Nico answers this time. When he sees that it's his dad, he steps outside instead of showing him inside.

"Dad, what is Persephone doing here?" he asks.

"I didn't know she was," Hades tells him.

"I don't want her here Dad. She hates me, and I'm not real thrilled with her. She's all like_ I had to be here for the birth of my grandchild_" he tells his dad.

"What am I supposed to do, son?" his dad asks. "If I send her away, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Are you serious? You're the god of the dead, surely you can put your wife in her place," Nico says frustrated.

"It's not that easy, she's my wife," his dad repeats.

"Well if you can't get rid of her, keep her out of our hair," Nico tells him.

"I'll do my best," Hades tells him then they head into the cabin.

"Hi Dad," Thalatta says when Hades enters.

"My beauty, are you doing okay?" her father-in-law asks.

"It hurts," she admits.

"Can't you do something about that," the god asks Artemis.

"I am helping but it won't be completely painless. It is still childbirth," the goddess tells him.

"Maybe Hypnos is the one who should have stayed," Hades says smartly.

"I don't want to sleep through this Dad. I'll be fine when it's over," Thalatta says in Artemis' defense. There is now another knock on the cabin door.

"Dad," Nico says greeting Palaemon and his mother. "I'm so glad you're both here."

"How is my granddaughter," Leukothea asks.

"She's in a little pain, but she's a real trooper," Nico tells them. He shows them inside and both the god and goddess go straight to Thalatta.

"Daddy," Thalatta says when she sees him and tears start to flow.

"It's going to be okay, baby," her dad says putting his arms around her.

"I know, I'm just so glad you and grandmother are here," she sobs.

"Where else would we be," her grandmother says kissing her forehead.

Nico is goes back to massaging his wife's legs while Lady Artemis tries to ease her pain. Eventually everyone, including Persephone much to everyone's surprise, takes a turn massaging Thalatta's legs to help her ease the pain there. Artemis explained to them that sometimes women can have most of their labor in their legs and Thalatta is experiencing this. While Hades is massaging her legs, Nico actually snaps a picture because it's too funny to see the Lord of the Underworld doing that.

* * *

Five hours after Thalatta's labor begins, she is still having contractions at a pretty steady pace, but she has been able to rest off and on. His parents and her parents are now sitting on the sofas talking while Nico paces the floor.

"Your pacing isn't going to make this any faster," Lady Artemis tells him.

"I know. I just wish there was something I could do," he tells her.

"Why don't you go get some breakfast? It is almost that time," she suggests.

"Should I bring her anything?" he asks referring to his wife.

"She'll eat after the baby is born," the goddess tells him.

"I'll go with you son," Hades says thinking his boy may need some company.

When the two of them get to the dinning pavilion, most of the campers already know that Thalatta is in labor, thanks to Thalia, so they aren't shocked to see Lord Hades at breakfast. Nico gives them an update on how Thalatta is doing and the campers all take turns wishing them well while they eat.

"Where you then when I was born?" Nico asks his father once they are alone at the Hades table.

"Yes, I was with your mother for both Bianca's and your birth. I was also there when Hazel was born, just as with…" he doesn't finish that thought knowing his son knows he's referring to Sophia. Hades figures there is no need to say something that might be overheard.

"Am I doing okay?" Nico asks, "I mean giving her what she needs?"

"You are absolutely doing a fantastic job. Dads always feel a little helpless during childbirth. The fact is we are helpless. Oh we can comfort our wives, get them anything they ask for, tell them we love them, but in the end they have to do all the work at that point. I always felt useless as a god that I could not completely take away the pain your mothers were feeling or speed up the process. All I could really do was realize that our child, you, would be worth all of it and she would agree," Hades tells his son.

"I hope I'm going to be a good dad," Nico says softly.

"You'll be the best kind of dad. The one who is there," his father tells him. "Speaking of being there…"

"Yeah, we should get back," his son agrees. As the two head back to the cabin, they receive a chorus of best wishes.

Nico goes straight to his wife when he gets back to the cabin. "You're awake," he says kissing her.

"Did you get something to eat?" she asks caressing his face.

"Yes, are you sure…"

"I don't want anything right now, except maybe some water," she tells him.

Nico holds the cup for her while she takes a drink. "I think I might be getting close," she tells him.

"Oh yeah," he says looking at Lady Artemis for confirmation.

Artemis gives him a nod.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks softly. "I feel so bad that you're feeling all this pain."

"He'll be worth it," she says taking his hand. "I just can't wait to see him."

"I love you Thalatta," he says then kisses her lips.

"I love you," she says then starts having another contraction.

* * *

Nico helps her through about another hour of contractions before Artemis tells them she is ready to start pushing. Thalatta is a little embarrassed to have the two gods stand over her while she pushes, but her grandmother and Persephone come over to the bed to help. After about five pushes, Thalatta is ready to give up.

"He's never going to come out," she screams.

"Yes, he will. You're doing great baby," her husband assures her.

"Thalatta," her grandmother says, "Focus on what Lady Artemis is saying to you. You can do this sweetheart."

"It hurts grandma," she cries.

"It will be over soon," Leukothea says, as she gently blots the sweat from her granddaughter's face.

"You are doing better than I when I gave birth to Melinoe," Persephone tells her. Nico thinks he might gag on the sickening sweet drivel being piled on by his stepmom.

"Another big push," Artemis tells her, as the next contraction starts. Thalatta pushes, screams, and tries to breath all at the same time.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods," Nico starts. "It's a head!"

"What where you expecting son?" his father asks with a chuckle.

"Shoulders, it has shoulders," Nico continues with amazement. Now his dad and father-in-law are both laughing at him.

"He! He really is a he!" he continues now completely beside himself with excitement. "Dad, I have a son!" Nico shouts.

"Congratulation," his father says proudly.

"You need to separate the baby from his mother," Artemis says, as she hold the crying baby di Angelo in her hands.

"How do I do that?" Nico asks.

Artemis, knowing she already explained that to him when they were discussing the birth says, "Bite through it."

"What?" he asks looking at her like she can't be serious.

"The scissors you moron," the goddess now tells him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he says embarrassed.

"Can I hold him?" Thalatta asks holding out her arms.

Persephone wraps the baby in a blanket and places him in his mother's arms.

"You're beautiful," she says, as tears start to flow.

"Don't cry," Nico tells her, "It's all done. You did it," he tells her.

"He's just so perfect," she says softly.

Nico joins her on the bed then kisses her. "Perfect like his mommy," he tells her. "Oh my gods, he's got purple hair," he now says.

"What?" Thalatta asks since all she sees is a head full of jet black hair like his daddy.

"Right here," Nico says pointing at the crown of the baby's little head. He lifts their son from her arms and holds him, so she can see. Sure enough the little guy has one swirl of violet hair.

"I think it's perfect," her father says now coming to the bed to see his grandson.

"I agree," Hades adds. "He is a perfect boy."

Artemis stays with family for about another hour to make certain both mother and baby are fine then she leaves the parents and grandparents to enjoy the newest member of the de Angelo family.

,


	30. Chapter 30

Thalatta is starved by the time lunch comes around and decides to venture out to the pavilion with help from her husband. Their parents go with them and take the baby, so the campers can see him. Little Attisian di Angelo seems very content in Grandpa Hades arms, as they walk along. Persephone is right by her husband's side playing the happy grandmother. When they get to the tables, Clarisse is the first to take the baby.

"He's so tiny," she says kissing his cheek.

"Didn't feel that way coming out," Thalatta tells her.

"So how bad was it?" Clarisse asks knowing she's just days away.

"It hurt, I'm not going to lie, but he was worth it," Thalatta says.

"She did awesome," Nico says kissing his wife.

"Okay, my turn," Chris says reaching for the baby. "What's his name?" he asks.

"Attisian," Nico tells him.

"That's different," Clarisse says.

"It mean handsome boy in Greek," Thalatta explains.

"Well he is definitely that," Chris says cuddling the baby. "I love this little swirl of Mommy's hair," he says running his finger over Attisian's violet crown.

"I love that too," Nico agrees and caresses his boy's head.

"Don't hog the baby," Thalia says walking up and taking him from Chris.

"I thought you hated little kids," Chris says not ready to give the baby up just yet.

"Just because I don't want any, doesn't mean I can't enjoy my cousins' kids," she tells him. "You are a sweet boy aren't you," she says in baby talk.

"Bring him over here," Phoebe says motioning to the Artemis table.

"Uh oh, looks like you've lost your kid to the hunters," Chris says.

"They'll give him back when he needs a diaper change," Leukothea says with a chuckle.

"Please, Palaemon, Leukothea join us at my table," Hades says motioning for them to take a seat.

"Thank you Lord Hades," Palaemon says helping his mother take a seat.

Chiron and Iris go to the Hades table when they arrive for lunch, to congratulate the new parents and welcome the gods and goddesses to camp. "Where is your son?" Iris asks since she hasn't spotted the Artemis table yet.

"Captured by hunters," Palaemon says with a laugh. When Iris looks to the table in question, she sees them all hovering over the baby.

"You might never get him back," she says with a smile.

"They'll return him," Lord Hades says with a playful smile.

"Yes, I guess it would not be good to kidnap Lord Hades' grandson," Chiron says, as Tharin comes over to the table.

"Mom, are you going to come sit down?" the young centaur asks.

"Be polite and say hello to our guests," Iris tells him, as she caresses his head.

"Hello," Tharin says starting with Lady Leukothea, "I am Tharin son of Chiron and Iris."

"It is wonderful to meet you Tharin, I am Leukothea, Thalatta grandmother," the goddess says introducing herself and shaking his hand.

"Tharin you are a handsome young centaur. I am Palaemon son of Leukothea and father of Thalatta," the boy god says shaking the little centaur's hand as well.

"You are the sea god," Tharin says giving him a bow.

"Yes," Palaemon says with a smile.

"I am Persephone," Nico's stepmom says introducing herself to the boy.

"My Lady," Tharin says, "It is an honor to meet you. I met your mother, Lady Demeter."

"She told me. She spoke very highly of Tharin the young hunter," Persephone says shaking his hand.

"You must be Lord Hades," Tharin says bowing to the remaining god. "You look like Lord Poseidon."

"Actually Poseidon looks like me," Hades says with a laugh, as he shakes the centaur's hand.

"It's nice to meet you my Lord," Tharin says then looks to his mom.

"Go have a seat and we'll be right there," Iris says sending the boy on his way.

"You have a fine young man," Leukothea tells Tharin's parents.

"We are very proud of him," Chiron says, "If you need anything during your visit, please let us know. You are welcome to stay at the big house while you are here."

"Thank you Master Chiron," Palaemon says, "We have been offered my brother's cabin as well. Since the boys are both at Camp Jupiter this summer, I believe we will stay in cabin twelve."

"We may take you up on your offer," Persephone says, "so we can give the new parents a little time alone." Nico is completely shocked at this comment since Persephone usually does everything she can to bug him.

"We'll have a room made ready," Iris says then leads her husband back to their table.

Percy, Annabeth, and Sophia now approach the Hades table to give their best wishes. "You're up and out," Annabeth says giving Thalatta a hug.

"Yes, I was hungry," Thalatta says with a smile.

"So where is the little guy," Percy says not seeing the baby.

"Hunters," Nico says.

"Unk Hay," Sophia says reaching her hands for her uncle.

"Hello sweetheart, you remember me," he says happily and takes her from her father.

"Well Dad you are a little hard to forget," Nico says with a laugh.

"I'm going to go get my little cousin," Percy says heading away to the Artemis table.

"Annabeth, please join us at my table," Hades says which makes Persephone look at him like he's crazy. "I would like to ask about the project," Hades continues trying to make it seem like he has a good reason for the invite.

"Thank you Uncle Hades," Annabeth says taking a seat. "Leo and Tyson have made good progress on the project. We are actually ready to test the equipment, I think tomorrow," she explains.

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing it," the lord of the Underworld says then turns his attention to Sophia.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Persephone tells Annabeth.

"Thank you, we are so proud of her," Annabeth says thinking _we probably have you to thank for our having her,_ but she knows better than to say it.

"Look what I found," Percy says walking back to the table with his cousin's baby son in his arms.

"Sit down babe," Annabeth tells her husband, "Lord Hades has invited us to dine with them. Oh, his hair is soooo cute," she continues caressing his head.

"Thank you," Thalatta says, "We were a little surprised by that swirl but it grows on you."

"I think it's adorable," Persephone says playing with the baby's foot.

Annabeth gives Nico a look at which he just rolls his eyes.

* * *

After lunch, Piper and Jason take their turns holding the baby.

"You two should get right on making one of those," Persephone tells the newlyweds.

"No thank you my Lady," Piper says politely. "I'm perfectly content to wait a little bit."

"Me too," Jason agrees, as Leo and Crystal join them.

"Lord Hades," Leo says, "Will you be in camp tomorrow?"

"Yes, I hear you have something to show me," the god tells him.

"Yes sir," Leo says proudly. "Tyson and my siblings have made a number of monitoring devises and my wife here has grown the crystals we needed for the first test," he tells the boss.

"So I take it you have just sat around and watched," Hades says with a laugh.

"Trust me my Lord, Leo has worked very hard to put this altogether," Crystal says on behalf of her husband.

"Your husband is quite genius Mrs. Valdez, as is Tyson. After all he married you did he not?" Hades says with a smile.

"That was the smartest thing I ever did," Leo agrees then kisses his wife.

"Hello Lord Hades, Lord Palaemon, my Ladies," Tyson greets the gods, as he now joins them. "We are excited to show you what we have created," the Cyclops tells Hades.

"Tyson, this must be your little family?" Hades says holding his hand out to Zale who doesn't hesitate to go to the god.

"Yes sir, this is my wife Shelly, our son Zale and our daughter Thusia," Tyson says making the introductions.

"It is an honor to meet you my Lord and Lady," Shelly says bowing to Hades and Persephone.

"You have beautiful children," Persephone says taking Thusia into her arms, which makes Nico whisper to his wife.

"Something has taken over my stepmom's body."

"I think so," she agrees whispering back.

"Maybe we should head back before you get too tired," Leukothea now tells her granddaughter.

"I think that would be a good idea," Thalatta says slowing standing.

"Let me help you," Nico says standing as well.

"You stay and talk about the project with your father and the guys. I'll be fine," his wife insists.

"We'll take good care of them," Palaemon says taking Attisian from Shelly who currently has him.

"We won't be long," Nico insists, as he kisses his wife.

"Love you," Thalatta says softly into his ear.

"You two are so cute," Persephone says offering her arm to Thalatta to help her back to the cabin.

"She's scaring me," Nico whispers in Thalatta's ear then lets her be led from the table.


	31. Chapter 31

"Is this going to hurt?" Clovis asks nervously.

"Of course not," Lacy assures him.

"So what are you hoping for as our makeover victim, er I mean recipient?" Drew asks looking at Clovis.

"I want to look more like Dad but still like me," Clovis tells them then looks toward Butch with a _don't let them kill me _look in his eyes. Butch just laughs.

"Your dad has dark hair, but you want to stay blonde don't you?" Drew asks, as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I think I want to stay blonde. My mom is blonde," he replies.

"I think blonde guys are cute," Lacy says, "Just look at Jason."

"If you're going to stay blonde," Drew tells him, "You should try to get more sun. A little bit of a tan will do you wonders."

"I'll be outside more this summer since Dad is going to let me be awake," he tells her.

"When are you and Butch going to start your workout plan?" Drew asks

"As soon as you guys are done here. We'll build those arms up in no time," Butch says, "We'll talk about diet over dinner as well."

"Just don't tell me I can't have warm milk. It's still my favorite," Clovis says with a grin then takes a good look around the Aphrodite cabin with amazement and a little fear. It's the first time he's ever been inside and he can't get over how different it is from his own. It's bright, pink and pretty, even the boy's section. His own cabin is usually dark and very good for sleeping.

"Okay, let's just do this," Clovis says bravely then lets the girls go to work.

* * *

By the time they are finished, Clovis has been tweezed, trimmed, snipped, powdered, manicured, pedicured, combed and is now ready to dress. The girls have selected a number of jeans and shorts for him to try in addition to orange camp shirts with and without sleeves. The first decision is that until he gets a little farther into his exercise routine, he needs the shirt with sleeves. He decides to go with a basic pair of jeans, until he spends some time in the sun, and a pair of black Converse high tops. Now as he stands in front of a mirror in cabin ten, he's surprised at how different he looks. He still sees traces of his old self, the blonde hair, blue eyes and long chin. He also notices parts of his father that he never saw before. His eyes may be the color of his mom's but the shape is definitely that of dad's. He notices that when he smiles, he looks almost just like his father, and when he laughs, he thinks he looks like his Uncle Thanatos.

"Wow," Drew says admiring their handiwork. "I'm not sure I thought this was possible."

"Thanks a lot," Clovis says.

"Come on," Drew says, "You have to admit…"

"I admit I needed some help, but you don't have to make it sound like I was a hopeless cause," Clovis tells her.

"I'm sorry. Obviously you were not hopeless," Drew says giving him a hug.

"Let's go pick up some swords," Butch suggests leading the four of them out toward the arena.

* * *

When dinner time comes, Clovis actually feels like he's worked up a big appetite. Yeah he was sparing with Lacy, but she's actually pretty good. He can tell she's been practicing with her sister Piper quite a bit. They are laughing and joking, as they walk toward the pavilion. Iris, Chiron and Tharin are already at the table for dinner.

"Who's the new camper?" Iris asks, as her son and friends walk toward them.

"We have no new campers that I am aware of," Chiron tells her.

"It's Clovis Mom," Tharin says trotting out to meet his big brother.

"Clovis?" Iris says in disbelief. "It can't be."

"I believe our son is correct," Chiron says now that the kids are closer.

"Clovis is that you?" Iris calls out using her hand to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Yes, Lady Iris," Clovis answers back with a grin.

"Sweetheart, you're adorable," she tells him when the foursome reaches the pavilion.

Clovis blushes then bows, "Thank you my Lady."

"You ladies did this?" Iris asks Lacy and Drew.

"Yes ma'am," Lacy says with a big grin.

"I personally think the best improvement is seeing your eyes open," Chiron tells the boy.

"He's not bad with a sword either for a beginner, Master Chiron," Butch tells their trainer.

"That's good to hear," Chiron says then leads Clovis away from the others. "You have many wonderful and special talents, Clovis, but you never know when you might be forced to defend yourself with a weapon."

"I understand Master Chiron," Clovis tells him.

"I have talked with your father," Chiron continues. "All gods want their children to master their talents, to understand how to use the gifts they have inherited. You're father believes you have now done that. In fact, he told me that you have exceeded all of his other demigod children in learning how to use your gift of sleep."

"Thank you sir," Clovis says appreciating being told that.

"You have now been given the ability to stay awake and learn other things. I am extremely pleased that you are embracing the skills your fellow campers have to share," Chiron tells him.

"Yes sir."

"Don't forget that you have skills you can share with them. All demigods have dreams," Chiron says.

"You mean me teach them how to use them?" Clovis asks both surprised and a little excited.

"While only your father's children and grandchildren can do all of the things you are capable of doing in a dream state, I believe everyone here would like to be better able to control what is happening in their dreams," Chiron tells him. "If you want…"

"Yes sir, I want to share what I know," Clovis quickly tells him, ready to take on that responsibility.

"Then I will put your course on the summer schedule," the centaur says and leads him back to dinner.


	32. Chapter 32

Piper and Jason are alone in cabin two. They have been rearranging furniture and decided to take a break to make-out on the sofa, just to make certain it's in a good spot for making out.

"Look sweetheart, aren't they just adorable," Piper hears her mother say.

Before she can get Jason off of her, she hears her father reply, "Yes, but I don't really want to see him doing that to my baby."

"Daddy!" Piper shouts not understanding how her mortal father can be standing inside their cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

"Beauty," her father says greeting her, as Jason jumps up and puts his shirt back on, albeit inside out.

"What, how are you here?" his daughter asks.

"I approved his crossing the line," her mother tells her.

"I didn't know that was possible," Jason says now ready to shake his father-in-laws hand.

"It is for me," his mother-in-law tells him with a wink.

"Well I guess, have a seat," Piper says showing them around to sit. "Um, it's good to see you guys."

"But an IM in advance would have been nice," Jason says taking a seat in the chair and pulling his wife down onto his lap.

"Maybe next time," Aphrodite says, like that wasn't a gripe.

"So Daddy, how are you adjusting to mom being Aphrodite?" Piper asks her father. "I've been worried about you. I know you didn't want to believe in gods."

"I suppose I don't have a choice now but to believe. I still have times when my brain doesn't want to accept the fact that you are a demigod, but your mother has really helped me through those periods," Tristan tells her.

"I bet she has," Jason says having experienced charmspeak for himself on many occasions.

"Anyway, we have made some decisions about some things and wanted to share them with you," Aphrodite tells them. Piper just looks at her father desperately afraid of what they might be there to say.

"First of all, I'm moving to New York permanently," her dad tells them.

"That's great, you'll be close when we are here, and you can still be close to your work," his daughter tells him.

"I've decided to quit acting. I have all the money I need to live comfortably for the rest of our lives, and I want to be there this time," he continues.

"What do you mean this time? This time what?" Piper asks concerned.

"Piper," her mother says sweetly, "I'm going to be living with your father from now on, and you're getting…"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say I'm getting a little brother! You promised me you wouldn't do that to Daddy," Piper yells at them.

"Piper," her father says sternly then stands, like she did, and takes her into his arms. "I want this. We decided on this together."

"No she charmspoke you into agreeing," Piper says, as angry tears run down her cheeks.

"I swear I did not," her mother says defending herself.

"I don't believe you," Piper screams.

"May Zeus strike me down if I tricked him into this with charmspeak," Aphrodite says then cautiously looks toward the ceiling to make sure he doesn't zap her just for fun.

"Daddy, how can you want this now?" Piper asks him.

"I'm still a young man, baby," he says. "I wasn't there for you growing up, and that is my biggest regret in life. I have a chance to try again with the love of my life. I want to be here for you as well. I want a stable life where I'm with my lady," he says pulling Aphrodite into his arm. "I want to be with my daughter and my son-in-law, and grandchildren when they arrive. I want to be here for my son."

"How can you be sure that she'll be there? She's never been there for anyone ever in her life," Piper tells him.

"That's not true, I loved Adonis. I would have never left him," her mother tells her. "I love your father like that. I shouldn't have left when you were born, but your father would not have been able to accept my responsibilities back then. Now Tristan understands that sometimes I'm going to be away to perform my duties as an Olympian goddess, but I promise to be faithful to him."

"I don't mean to bring up a sore subject, but how is Ares going to take this news. I mean Dad you're in good shape, but I don't think you can take on the God of War," Jason now says. "Aphrodite you, yourself, know it was Ares that killed Adonis. What makes you think he won't go after Dad?"

"I won't let him. I'll talk to Hera, she'll force her son to leave us alone," Aphrodite says confidently.

"Since when does Ares do anything his mother tells him to do?" Piper asks smartly. "And what about your husband?"

"Hephaestus understands how I feel about your father. We talked about some of our mortal loves when we were in Greece. If he could, he would go back and do things differently with Leo's mother. He adored Esperanza. I remember how upset he was when Gaea killed her in that fire. When I told him that I had a chance to back and change things with my mortal love, he told me I should try. He gave me his blessing," the goddess explains to her daughter.

"But Hephaestus is not Ares," Jason reminds her.

"Ares knows better than to cross me," Aphrodite says, and for a split second, Jason thought he saw something in her eyes that made him believe it.

"Adonis alone should tell you he's not afraid of you," Piper tells her mother.

"After Adonis, when I confronted Ares about what happened. He denied it and tryed to pin it on Artemis. I told him something at that moment that will make him think twice about ever going after one of my mortal lovers ever again," her mother tells her.

"What could possibly cause that thick headed ass to…" Piper starts to ask when her mother cuts her off.

"I am the goddess of sexuality and pleasure. Don't forget that."

"Oh," Jason says knowing a threat like that would scare Ares more than anything else. "And I guess there's no such thing as Viagra for gods," he chuckles.

"Dad," Piper says now taking a seat with her father, "I want you to be happy, I really do, but I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

"I'm going into it fully aware this time. I'm learning to accept the truth about your mother," Tristan tells her.

"Learning to accept? Dad what happens if you can't fully accept it?" his daughter asks.

"I'm a grown man Piper. I'm not as weak as you think," her father tells her.

"I don't think you're weak. You're the strongest man I know. I love you so much, but you've spent your entire life trying to deny the existence of gods and monsters. That isn't something you can just snap your fingers and accept," Piper says.

"Baby, I, we, don't need your approval for any of this," Tristan tells her.

"Dad I love you, and I'll support whatever you decided to do with your life. I always have, but I'll die if you get hurt," she tells him.

"I promise you I won't get hurt. Aphrodite and I know what we're doing," her dad insists.

Piper puts her arms around her father's neck and just holds him while Jason gives Aphrodite a look that says _don't you dare hurt either one of them_.


	33. Chapter 33

When Hades arrives, Leo has the overhead banner working. It reads

_**Welcome Lord Hades**_

_**God of the Underworld**_

_** Nico's Dad**_

_** Attisian's Grandpa**_

_** Have We Got a Plan for You**_

"This is pretty nice. Did your Dad create it?" Hades asks when he enters the bunker.

"I don't think so, I think my former bros created it sometime before the Civil War," Leo tells him, as Crystal gently unwraps the crystals she created for the project.

"I like the sign by the way. You definitely have it in correct descending order of importance," the god tells him with a smile.

"These are perfect babe," Leo tells Crystal giving her a kiss on the cheek and picking up a crystal at the same time. Effortlessly he slips it into one of the devises he designed for the project.

"How far will the light reflect off of these crystals?" Hades asks gently picking one up and admiring the craftwoman's ship.

"The plan is to have a device every hundred yards. The outer perimeter will send beams in three directions. The inner devises will refract in any direction the prism sends it and just keep bouncing off of each other. There will be so much crossover for three hundred feet into the Underworld in any direction that nothing will get by," Leo explains.

"Am I late?" Annabeth calls out, as she comes through the open bunker door.

"You're fine, we're down here in the central staging area," Leo calls up to her.

Annabeth sees them then heads down while asking, "Where is everybody else?"

"Tyson is over there at a work table finishing the last post," Leo explains.

"Hello Annabeth!" Tyson calls to his sister-in-law.

"Do you need help?" she calls back.

"No I have it," he says walking over to where the others are standing.

"Sorry I'm late," Nico calls out running through the doors.

"Did you sleep any last night?" his father asks after seeing the look on his son's face, as he looks a little more drained than usual.

"Not much," Nico says shaking Leo's hand then Tyson's.

"So Nico why don't you talk your dad through the process while Tyson and I connect these last few monitors," Leo says and grabs some crystals from the table.

"Sure, so we are scanning for both heartbeats and brainwaves to catch the living trying to sneak inside. As for brainwaves, we are scanning for delta waves and higher," his son explains.

"We assume anything lower than delta would be brain dead and therefore allowed?" Annabeth asks.

"That would be the clinical definition," Hades agrees.

"As for heartbeats, even one will set off the silent alarm," Nico tells his father. "By the time you reach the river, there shouldn't be any more heartbeats at all."

"Unless Charon has been bribed again," the god says looking at Annabeth with a knowing smile.

"Sorry," Annabeth says with a chuckle.

"Lord Hades, I've been meaning to ask you how many times anyone has actually gotten into the Underworld while they were still alive. I mean beside the people you allow like Persephone and Nico," Leo asks, while he continues to work.

"Well there are a number of gods and goddesses who frequent the Underworld besides my wife and daughter Melinoë. Hermes, Thanatos, Hypnos, Charon, Demeter, although I'd love to keep her out, Iris is still welcome though she hasn't made the trip in centuries. I'm sure I am forgetting some," Hades explains. "There are also a select few demigods like Nico, Thalatta and of course now Attisian who are allowed 24/7. I suppose I'll need to make allowances for _approved _guest like the three of you. As for sneaking in, I'd say less than a dozen have succeeded. Heracles, Orpheus, Annabeth, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, and Percy three time."

"Dad, you know Percy only snuck in once. Once you asked me to bring him once and the other time Persephone brought him there with me and Thalia," Nico reminds him.

"If you say so," his dad says.

"Tyson you done?" Leo now calls across to his companion.

"Last one," Tyson calls back.

"Lord Hades, if you would step over here and watch the computer monitors, we'll get this show on the road," Leo says, as Tyson now rejoins the others.

Leo flips a couple of switches and a crisscross pattern of laser light appears between the posts encircling the staging area. "Who wants to be the tester?"

"Me!" Crystal says excitedly.

"Okay, just walk inside," her husband says. Crystal barely gets one foot past the nearest post when the computer monitor signals an intruder. Crystal then appears on the screen and the GPS coordinates for her exact position flash across the bottom. "You're busted baby," he now tells her.

"And we are only hearing the alarm because we are here with the computer?" Hades asks.

"Yes, sir," Tyson tells him, "The area of the breach will not appear to be different."

"There wasn't even a flutter in the laser pattern," Crystal tells them from still inside.

"I want to try it," Annabeth says.

"Go around and walk inside someplace else," Leo tells her. Annabeth takes off around the circle of posts and enters about four sections down from Crystal. Instantly she is detected. "Caught you," Leo calls out to her.

"And you are sure this can be maintained?" Lord Hades asks.

"It really isn't that complex a system," his son tells him. "The monitors are very durable and the crystals are practically indestructible."

"Just don't drop them or they'll shatter," Crystal says, as she steps back out of the scanned area.

"Hey Annabeth, reach up and undo one of the crystals," Leo calls out.

"Okay," she says then, after a few seconds, another monitor starts sounding. It indicates that a small section of the grid has been compromised.

"Did you removed E3S42!" Leo calls out to her.

"Is that on the…Yeah, that's the one," she calls back.

"Tyson, go in over there," Leo says motioning for him to enter another section. As soon as he enters, he is detected. "If you noticed, it still registers Annabeth in the area. The beauty is that unless you remove a lot of the devices at the same time, they will still work because other crystals will pick up the signal."

"Brilliant redundancy," Hades says actually smiling.

"That was Leo's idea," Nico tells his dad.

"You really are brilliant son," the god says.

"I know," Leo says with a grin. "Okay Annabeth, you can put it back." Once she returns the missing monitor, the system shows it's restored to full power."

"Now what about keeping shades in?" Hades says.

"That's where we need your help," Leo says, as the others rejoin them.

"I know that I can sense a shade, but I don't technically know how I'm doing it. What can we look for that every shade will have?" Nico asks his father.

Hades thinks about how he might best describe what a shade has become then says, "Shades are more mist than form, which is why you can't see them if you look straight at them. If you glance at them, you will get a better image. As for detecting them, the mist of a human soul has a certain chemical make-up, which is what you detect through your skin son. Monsters have a different chemical make-up. I don't believe this project requires scanning for them, but once this projected is successfully completed, I was thinking that we might look at taking other precautions to secure Tartarus."

"Sweet," Leo says imaging the possibilities.

"Tartarus isn't all that sweet," Annabeth tells him.

"I just mean getting another job from Lord Hades," Leo says with a grin having heard the story and knowing that Percy, Grover and Annabeth were all really scared by their encounter with the pit.

"So we scan for the presence of this mist outside the walls of the Underworld?" Tyson asks Lord Hades.

"There's a inner boundary shades are not supposed to pass," Nico tells them. "We should use that and catch them before they actually get out."

"I agree son," Hades says putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Do you have the map handy?"

"Yeah, Buford can you bring that map over here!" Leo calls out to his trusty table. Once the map is rolled out, Hades points out there the inner boundary lies.

"How do we scan for mist?" Crystal asks.

"That's the easy part," Leo says. "CSIs have been using snifters to collect and analyze the contents of the air for years." Crystal looks at her husband with proud amazement. "We will need to know the chemical compound, so we know exactly what we're scanning for," Tyson suggests.

"Can we send some snifters back with you and have Daedalus get some scans for us. We could analyze them to program the system?" Nico asks his dad.

"Do I look like a delivery boy son?" Hades asks Nico with a raised eyebrow. "I'll pay to have Hermes deliver them to Daedalus," he continues then smiles at his boy.

"Egomaniac," Nico mumbles with a chuckle.

"What was that?" his dad asks.

"Nothing," Nico replies with a grin.

"Well sir," Annabeth asks, "What do you think so far?"

"I am pleased," Hades says, as he runs his hand down his beard and looks over Annabeth's blueprints lying on the table next to Buford.

"Pleased?" Nico asks thinking they deserve better than that.

"Well how long will it take to create all of these devices?" his dad asks.

"We, Tyson, my siblings and I, already have 450,000 of them made. Crystal has a couple hundred thousand crystals done…" Leo says then stops to do the calculations in his head. "A week and a half to have the live scanners completed, but we could start the install in about a week. I want to do some more testing. We'll also create a supply of replacements for Daedalus and the boys."

"I don't think the shade scanners would take any longer once we get started on them," Tyson adds.

"Then I'm very pleased," Hades says with a smile. "Tell Hermes the sniffer things, or whatever you called them, are DOD."

"DOD?" Crystal asks not understanding the terms.

"Drachmas on delivery," Nico explains.

"Now I'm off to play with my grandson," the god says and leaves them to get to work.


	34. Chapter 34

Piper and Jason are walking across the yard toward the big house when Chris comes running past them in fear for his life.

"You never saw me," he says not stopping.

A few seconds later, Clarisse, clutching her belly, comes running past screaming, "CHRISTOPHER RODRIQUEZ GET BACK HERE! YOU DID THIS TO ME DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" then she doubles over. "Son of a…"

Piper runs to Clarisse and puts an arm around her, "Are you alright? What is it? Are you in labor?"

"RODRIQUEZ!" Clarisse screams again, as soon as she can breathe again. Jason starts laughing. "Grace, so help me gods if you don't stop laughing and go after my husband," Clarisse says now mad at him.

"I don't think I can get him to come back. I wouldn't," Jason says trying hard not to laugh.

"Clarisse why don't we get you home and find Artemis," Piper suggests.

"I'm cutting that man's balls off first," Clarisse insists.

"You're just in pain. You're going to want those balls right where they are after you have this baby," Piper tells her.

"Doubt it," Clarisse says then doubles over in pain from another contraction.

"Babe, please go find Artemis," Piper tells her husband.

"Sure thing babe," he says kissing his wife then heads toward the arena where he knows she's working with some hunters.

"Let's get you home," Piper tells Clarisse and starts to lead her back to her little house.

"I can't believe it hurts this bad. I mean I've been wounded before but nothing was as bad as this," Clarisse tells her.

"I'm sure Artemis can help you with the pain, and I'll do anything I can to help," her friend tells her.

"Oh gods," Clarisse says in pain again.

"Have you contacted your parents?" Piper asks. Clarisse shakes her head. "Do you want me to contact them?" Piper continues. Clarisse nods.

Piper is just getting Clarisse into bed when Artemis walks into the room. "I hear you want to kill your husband," the goddess says with a smile. "I always told you ladies those boys were bad news."

"You're supposed to calm her down, my Lady, not get Chris killed," Piper says with a smile. "I'll contact your dads."

* * *

Artemis starts working with Clarisse and has her sort of calmed down when Ares walks into the room.

"So where is it?" he asks.

"I just went into labor a couple of hours ago Dad," Clarisse says. "I haven't had the baby yet."

"So you're slow, that's what your telling me?" Ares asks in all seriousness.

"How stupid are you really?" Artemis asks looking at her brother.

"Watch it," he warns his sister.

"You're not going to stay here and belittle my patient," the goddess tells him. "If you're going to be staying, you have to be nice."

"Nice?" Ares asks like he doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"You know pleasant, not mean, happy," Artemis says.

"Funny," her brother says but isn't laughing.

"Not," Clarisse says, as another contraction starts and she screams.

"Breathe in," Artemis says. "Good, now let it out slowly. Let the pain go with it. That's better."

"Well it's an honest to god-ness family reunion," Hermes says when he walks into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Ares asks his brother.

"Grandfather," Hermes says pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah, forgot. I have to share it with you," Ares grumbles. His brother just smiles.

"Where is my son, the proud papa?"Hermes now asks.

"He ran away," Clarisse says a little embarrassed now.

"Ran away?" Hermes and Ares say in unison, Hermes in shock and Ares in anger.

"She threatened to cut off his balls," Piper tells them in Chris' defense.

"If you want, I'll take care of that for you," her dad offers.

"Not unless you want me to cut off yours," Hermes then tells his brother.

"You and who else?" Ares growls.

"I won't need help, but I could easily get it, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Athena…"

"Me, don't forget me," Artemis chimes in.

"What is this gang up on Ares day?" the god asks.

"Do you know where my boy is?" Hermes asks Piper.

"Cabin two," she tells him knowing her husband found Chris and took him there to wait for Clarisse to calm down.

Hermes starts to go to his boy when Clarisse says, "Lord Hermes, please tell him…Oh that freakin' hurts like Hades."

"Breathe like before," Artemis tells her talking her through the contraction.

Piper pats Clarisse's forehead with a soft rag while the contraction subsides.

"Please tell him I love him and want him to come back. I'll still yell at him, but it's just pain. I want him with me," Clarisse tells her father-in-law.

"I'll bring him back," Hermes says then heads out to get his boy.

* * *

Hermes actually knocks on the door to cabin two when he reaches it. Jason opens the door and without a word shows the god inside.

"Dad, she hates me," Chris says when he sees his father.

"No she doesn't. She's in pain that's all it is," his father assures him.

"You didn't see her," his son insists.

"I just came from her. She's asking you to come back. She said she loves you," his dad says, as he takes a seat next to his boy.

"I never meant to cause her this much pain," Chris says sadly.

"It's childbirth she'll get over it. When she holds that amazing little girl in her arms it will all be worth it," Hermes says.

"So she not mad anymore?" his son asks.

"No, but she'll still yell and scream and threaten you. It's what some women do during labor and delivery, and you've got a feisty, aggressive, fierce girl there. What's important is that you're there to support her and bring your child into this world," his dad tells him.

"So it will be okay?" Chris says.

"Yes, but you might want to wear a cup if you've got one," Hermes chuckles.

* * *

When the guys get back to the Rodriquez house, Chris pokes his head into bedroom. "Clarisse," he says softly.

"Chris, I'm sorry," she says holding a hand out to him. He rushes to her side and puts his arms around her.

"I'm sooo sorry you're in pain," he tells her then kisses her.

"If I yell or threaten you again, please don't run away. Your dad and Jason won't let me hurt you. I need you here. I want you hear," she says just as another contraction starts. She clenches her fist, with his shirt and chest hair in it, and tries breathing through the pain. Chris winces but doesn't pull away.

"I love you," he says when the contraction ends then settles in for a long evening.

"So Artie how are things going?" Hermes asks trying to kill time.

Artemis glares at him, shakes her head and says, "Brothers." Hermes laugh then pulls out his cell and checks his messages.

"Hi sssweetie," Martha now says to Clarisse.

"Hey Martha," Clarisse replies while she rests.

"You won't remember the pain when it'ssss done," the snake tells her.

"You have kids, or snakes, or whatever?" Clarisse asks.

"Lotssss," Martha says, "And I alwaysss wanted to kill my husssband."

"Don't tell her that dear," George says, "Ssshe might ssstart getting ideasss."

"Too late," Chris tells them then kisses his wife.

* * *

Luckily for Chris, Clarisse's labor doesn't last anywhere near as long as Thalatta's did. After four hours, three punches to the arm, seven _I hate you for doing this to me/s_, two pleas for forgiveness and one near miss of a fist to the privates, Clarisse is ready to push.

Now it is just Chris and Clarisse, their fathers, and Lady Artemis in the room. "Are you ready for this?" Clarisse's aunt asks her.

"I just want this over with," Clarisse says then takes her husband's hand.

"Just a few more minutes, babe, you're doing awesome," he tells her.

"I need you to push on the next contraction," the goddess tells her.

"You've got this girl," her dad now tells her. "You push this baby right on out."

Artemis shakes her head again then says, "Have you never been there for the birth of any of your kids? You're so clueless."

"I was there for Adrasteia, Hippolyta, and Tereus. And Mars has seen a few Remus and Romulus, Sulla, Julius, Frank," Ares says rather unemotionally.

"You were there when Frank was born?" Clarisse asks looking up at her dad. "Frank Zhang?"

"No, I wasn't there Mars was. Emily wanted him there," he tells her like it's no big deal.

"That sucks. Are you saying Mom didn't want you there?" his daughter asks getting upset.

"I have no idea," Ares says.

"Just stop talking before you piss me off," Artemis tells her brother. "Now Clarisse big push."

Clarisse pushes, screams and glares at her father all at the same time. When the contraction ends she lies panting for air. When she can breathe again, she says, "Gods what did Mom ever see in you?"

Ares leans in and says, "I have a really big…" Artemis puts her hand over his mouth and shoves him backwards.

"I see its head," Hermes says excitedly.

"Man that's a big head," Chris says amazed.

"What!" Clarisse screams, as she feels the urge to push again.

"Can't you get that thing out any faster?" Ares barks at his daughter. Chris glares at his father-in-law. When Ares said he wanted to be here for this, Chris somehow imagined the war god was softening up, how stupid.

"You try to do this," Clarisse says.

"Ignore him," Artemis tells her patient, "Another big push." Clarisse screams again, as her daughter's shoulders clear and the rest of her easily follows.

"I want her," Chris says reaching for his daughter, so Artemis hands her over slime and all. "Look at you princess you're beautiful."

"She's got your nose," Hermes tells is son, as he gently touches his granddaughter's tiny nose. "Yours was just like that when you were born."

"You were there?" Chris asks.

"Of course, I've always been there when my kids were born. I just didn't have a good track record afterwards," his dad says.

"Can I see," Clarisse asks holding out her arms. Chris gently places baby Selina into her mommy's arms.

"She's perfect baby," he tells his wife then kisses her.

"Hi Selina, I'm your momma," Clarisse says then kisses the baby's forehead.

"All right hand her over," Ares says taking the baby from Clarisse's arms. Selina instantly starts to cry.

"What did you do to her?" Hermes asks his brother.

"I just have a way with babies," Ares says with a vicious grin.

"A way with scaring the Hades out of them," Hermes says walking over to take his granddaughter.

"Touch her and I'll cut your hands off," Ares tells him.

"You're making her cry, idiot," Hermes replies.

"It'll toughen her up," Grandpa Ares insists.

"She's a girl, she doesn't have to be tough," Grandpa Hermes says.

"You're such a pussy," Ares tells his little brother.

"And you're a pig," Hermes says angrily.

"You're both morons," Artemis says reaching in and taking Selina.


	35. Chapter 35

Piper and Jason are getting ready to leave and give Clarisse some time alone with her family, once they get a chance to see the baby. As they step out of the room, Ares steps out with them and grabs Piper's arm.

"Where's your mother?" he asks gruffly.

"Not her keeper," Piper tells him looking at his hand, as a way to say _you'd better let me go_.

"I've been looking for her since your friend's wedding and haven't found her," the god says still holding her arm so tightly he's leaving white impressions on her arm.

"Did you ever stop to think maybe she doesn't want you to find her?" Piper says smartly then looks at her husband.

"If you don't mind bro," Jason now says to his much older brother, "I'd appreciate you taking your hand off my wife."

"When did you get married?" Ares asks.

"The day after Leo and Crystal's wedding," his brother tells him.

"Was you're mother there?" the war god continues.

"No, only Percy and Annabeth were there, and my brother Cupid. He performed the ceremony," Piper tells him.

"My boy married the two of you?" the god asks.

"Your boy?" Jason asks surprised.

"Yes my boy. The Erotes are mine with Dite," he explains.

"How in Hades is Cupid your son? I though he was Mars' son," Piper says spitefully.

"Well actually Cupid is Mars' kid. Eros is mine," Ares tells her like that makes no difference.

"Back to your mother," Ares asks.

"I told you, I'm not her keeper. She could be anywhere in the world. She doesn't tell me where she goes when she's not with me," Piper says determined not to tell him that she's living with her father again.

"Well, why don't you try to message her for me? Iris keeps telling me she can't find her, but I think she's lying. I think she's covering for your mom," the god says.

"Why would I do anything for you?" Piper asks. "If Lady Iris is covering for mom then clearly she doesn't want to talk with you."

"Why are you being so mean to me, doll face? He asks.

"Because I don't like you," she tells him honestly.

"You shouldn't treat the love of your mother's life with such hostility," Ares tells her.

"First of all…" Piper starts and Jason can tell her temper is raging which is partly because it's Ares she's arguing with.

"Baby, don't get yourself all worked up," Jason tells her trying to calm her down and prevent her from telling him something she doesn't want him to know.

"No, he wants to know, I'll tell him. I have no idea what kind of power you have over my mom. You're clearly not the best looking god around and there's no way in Hades you're the nicest. I guess my mom just has a thing for bad boys, but that doesn't mean you're the love of her life. Adonis was always the love of her life. In fact, I doubt she ever loved you at all. After you killed Adonis, I think she has found most of her love in mortals. So I don't know where she is, but trust me when I say I wouldn't tell you even if I did."

"You don't want to make an enemy in me," Ares tells her, as his shades nearly melt off of his face.

"I'm not afraid of you," Piper says calmly.

"You should be," the god tells her.

"There are so many reasons why you will never touch me. If you need for me to explain them for your simple mind, I'd be happy," she tells him.

When Ares just looks at her, she continues, "Okay, my mom would never forgive you if you did anything to me. You're mom wouldn't be too happy about it either. After all, she's the one who arranged for us to get married, so we can live in her cabin…"

"You live in Here's cabin?" Ares says in disbelief.

"With your mother's blessing," Jason confirms.

"And since Zeus is now my father-in-law and he cares very much for Jason…"

"I got it," Ares barks.

"Maybe you should just go find you some mortal women you can impress with your biker attitude and forget about Mom. I'm sure if she wants you, she'll let you know," Piper says while taking her husband's hand to leave.

"If you talk to her, tell her I'm looking and I will find her," Ares says then watches, as they leave the Rodriquez home.

* * *

As Piper and Jason walk towards their cabin, they come upon Percy and Mrs. O'Leary. "Hey cous what's up?" Jason asks.

"Not sure," Percy says looking at his dog. "She's been lying around for a few days and now she's panting heavily."

"Maybe you should have Grover take a look at her," his cousin suggests.

"He's not here right now. He's off planting trees in Ohio," Percy explains.

Piper starts walking around Mrs. O'Leary and gently places her hand on the dog, so she can feel her as she goes along. "What's the matter Mrs. O?" she asks softly. Piper then kneels next to the dog and places both hands over her belly. "Um, Percy you dog is in labor," she says looking up at the guys.

"Can't be," Percy says. "She hasn't been in contact with…Oh my gods."

"What?" Jason says.

"Oh my gods," Percy says again then looks at Mrs. O'Leary and says, "You and Cerberus did a little more than play fetch didn't you?" he asks the dog. Mrs. O'Leary just continues to pant.

"Wait," Jason says, "You're saying your dog is about to have Cerberus' puppies?"

"It has to be. She hasn't been around any other dogs. Annabeth said she kept running off to play with Cerberus when they were in the Underworld," Percy explains.

"I think we need to let Chiron know," Piper says, as she takes a seat on the ground next to the dog.

"Do you have experience delivering puppies?" Percy asks her.

"Yeah, but not demon puppies," she says rubbing Mrs. O's belly.

"We should get Nico too, just in case he needs to control these things when they come out," Percy suggests.

"I'll get Chiron," Jason offers, "You get Nico."

"You'll stay with her till we get back?" Percy asks Piper.

"Sure, I can help birth more than on baby in a day," Piper says with a chuckle.

* * *

Percy runs to get Annabeth, as well as Nico, so Nico and Chiron are both there with Piper and Jason when he returns with his wife and daughter.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Annabeth scolds when she gets to the dog. Mrs. O'Leary looks at the ground, so she doesn't have to see the disappointment in her master's eyes.

"What's done is done," Chiron says, as he stands over Piper.

"Master Chiron, do you need to get here?" Piper asks looking up at the centaur.

"No, you seem to have everything under control," he tells her patting her on the back.

"Nico, if these dogs are like Cerberus can you take them to their daddy?" Percy asks.

"Not until they are big enough to be away from Momma," Chiron answers for him.

"Here comes number one," Piper, says as the first puppy starts coming out. Once it is fully birthed, Piper places the sack in front of Mommy, so she can get her baby out. Mrs. O'Leary quickly rips into the amniotic sack and brings her pup out then starts licking it clean.

"Well at least it looks like Mrs. O'Leary," Jason says since the pup apparently has only one head.

"Doesn't mean they'll all be that way," Chiron suggest, as puppy number two appears. Both she and Mrs. O repeat the process of removing the puppy from the sack. Mrs. O'Leary then gulps down both empty sacks and continues licking her babies. The third puppy is more active inside the sack, as Piper places it in from of Mommy.

"Nico, look," Percy says, as Mrs. O'Leary brings the third puppy out.

"Daddy," Nico says seeing that this one has the definite marking of a Rot and three tiny heads. For the time being, this puppy, like his sister and brother, seems content to cuddle next to its mom.

By the time Mrs. O'Leary is finished, she delivers twelve puppies in all. Four that look like her and eight that look like Cerberus. The puppies eventually take turns nursing while the campers stand around watching them. "What are we going to do about this?" Percy asks wondering how they can have twelve hell hound puppies, all the offspring of Cerberus, in the middle of camp.

"I think they will be safe for at least a couple of days," Chiron suggests.

"It's not them I'm worried about," Percy says, "It's us. Mrs. O'Leary is the only hell hound that doesn't want to eat demigods, and their daddy is the biggest badass dog that's ever existed."

"Mrs. O'Leary is in no condition to travel to the Underworld right now, so we have no choice," Nico says agreeing with Chiron. "We'll just have to keep everyone away until we know what their temperament is."

At that moment, one of the Cerberus pups starts running toward Percy with a snarl. Everyone takes a step back, as Percy says, "How can a newborn puppy move like that?"

"NO PUPPY!" Sophia shouts pointing her finger at the charging pup. To everyone's astonishment, the puppy stops dead in its track and starts whimpering.

"Thanks sweetheart," Percy says kissing his daughter.

"How'd she do that?" Jason asks in shock.

"I guess she has a way with dogs," Annabeth says, as she kisses her daughter as well.

"Nico," Jason continues, "is Sophia you're little sister?"

"No," Nico tells him, "not anymore."

"Please don't tell anyone," Percy asks.

"Not a word," Jason agrees.

"We were already wondering because of the daffodils," Piper tells them.

"I'm just a little shocked that he asked you," Jason says looking at Percy.

"I'm growing on Uncle Hades," Percy says with a laugh.

"Like a fungus," Nico says with a laugh.

"Down," Sophia asks wanting Daddy to put her on the ground.

"I don't know baby…" Percy says, but she clearly isn't going to take that for an answer, so he relinquishes and places her on her feet. Sophia then walks to the puppy, picks it up and carries it back over to Mrs. O'Leary. Now that it is back with its momma, it starts fighting for a chance to eat again. Sophia sits down and a couple of puppies, one of each, start trying to climb on her legs. Since unlike regular newborn pups, these are about the side of Chihuahuas, they aren't having any trouble playing with Sophia. She sits giggling, as they lick her face.

"Do you think they let us pick them up now?" Jason asks.

"Try it," Nico suggests.

"You go first," his cousin says.

"Fine you little chicken," Nico says walking over to pick up a daddy look alike. "Look at the little sweetie," he says, as the puppy starts licking his chin with all three heads.

"Are you going to try it?" Piper asks her husband. Jason doesn't answer. He just slowly walks over and starts to reach for a puppy that looks like Mrs. O'Leary. He stops however when all of the puppies, including those playing with Sophia, start growling at him.

"Maybe not," he says backing up.

"I'll try," Annabeth says walking over to the puppy Jason was going for. The puppies don't seem too happy with her, but she does manage to pick the puppy up in her arms. "Oh it's so cute," she now says and looks down at Mrs. O'Leary. "You're babies are adorable," she says and gives Mrs. O a kiss on her snout.

"Daddy puppy?" Sophia says now offering a Cerberus pup to Percy.

"You sure," he says knowing just because they accept his daughter doesn't mean they'll accept him.

"Puppy," she says again still holding it up to him. Percy reaches for the puppy and for some reason, he figures because she handed the dog to him, the puppy doesn't throw a fit.

Percy backs up next to his cousin Jason smiles and says, "You just need the touch."

"No you just need the daughter that has control over them," his cousin suggests.

"Puppy," Sophia says now offering a puppy to Piper.

"Yes please," she says going over and taking the puppy from Sophia's hands. The puppy starts licking her face making her laugh. "They have puppy breath," she says then kisses each of the three little heads.

"Sophia, my I hold one?" Jason now asks. Sophia picks up another puppy, kisses the top of its head and hands it to Jason. This time he has no trouble taking the dog and cuddling it. "You're daughter is awesome," Jason tells his cousin.


	36. Chapter 36

Percy and Annabeth are concerned with leaving Mrs. O'Leary alone with her puppies, as campers will be returning the following day. Since Tyson and Shelly have been sleeping in the underwater cave of her sisters, so both Shelly and Thusia sleep better, the Jackson's decide to take apart a couple of beds and set up a corner of cabin three for the new little family. The only real issue is how to get Mrs. O'Leary through the door. Nico suggests that they give Mrs. O'Leary a shadow to travel into and out of, which works like a charm. They spend the next couple of hours getting her and the puppies comfortable. Sophia is in heaven with the puppies now staying inside her home. She has taken a real liking to a Cerberus look-alike puppy and holds it most of the time when it's not eating.

Rachel stops by to see the new arrivals and has to be convinced to hold even a Mrs. O'Leary look-alike. It's not that she's afraid of dogs, but since these are hell hounds, she's a little nervous. Thalatta brings Attisain over to see the puppies although at only a week-old he's not too impressed. Thalatta on the other hand loves the puppies and tries to talk Nico into letting them keep one when they get big enough. Percy also puts an IM into Hades to tell him about the puppies. As the owner of the sire, he is after all entitled to pick of the litter. He assures Percy that if any or all of the puppies are a problem at camp, they will have a home in the Underworld with their papa, as soon as they stop nursing.

The first evening the dogs are inside, there is a knock at the door. Percy answers to find Persephone. "Lady Persephone, what a surprise," he says shocked.

"I wanted to see the puppies," she says sweetly.

"Um, sure, come in," he says showing her inside. "Annabeth," he calls out to his wife, "Lady Persephone is here to see the puppies."

Sophia is the first to come running from the bedroom where she was getting her diaper changed. "See puppies," she says excited to show them off to someone new.

"Do you like the puppies?" Persephone asks the baby.

"Play," Sophia says grabbing her favorite and walking over to Persephone to show her.

"So the puppies are of normal temperament?" the goddess asks.

"Not really, but Sophia has a way with them," Annabeth tells her.

"She must get that from her father," Persephone says absently.

"How's that," Percy says, "They didn't really like me."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Persephone says realizing now what she's done.

Persephone then sits down in the floor and picks up a puppy to play with as well. "They are adorable, both types," she says reaching over and petting a second puppy.

"So Lord Hades says you guys will take some of them to raise in the Underworld," Percy says making small talk.

"Yes, we would love that. Cerberus has never had puppies before. I think all the other hell hounds are afraid of him. You're Mrs. O'Leary is a special girl, aren't you sweetie," Persephone say petting the big dog.

"I would have never dreamed that the two of them would, you know," Annabeth says. "Mrs. O'Leary showed no signs of being in heat."

"Well she's a hell hound. They aren't like other dogs. She didn't have a normal length gestation either did she?" Persephone asks.

"No she didn't," Annabeth agrees.

Now that all of the puppies are finished eating, they start climbing all over Persephone and Sophia who are both now sitting in the floor. As Sophia starts to giggle, Lady Persephone starts to laugh as well.

"You seem like you'd be great with kids," Percy says to Persephone, "Why did you and Lord Hades only have the one?"

"Percy," Annabeth says thinking that's a very personal question.

"It's fine," Persephone says, "It's not like we made a decision. I just didn't conceive again. I had no problems with Melinoe's pregnancy. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"And you have no demigod children?" Percy continues.

"No, Hades is my only love. I didn't go looking for mortal men, and don't believe any of those stories you might have read. I never got pregnant by my father or any other man," she says with a smile.

"I think most people imagine that Uncle Hades is hard to live with, but he doesn't really seem like that with you," Percy says.

"No he's not hard to live with. Don't get me wrong, I love my time in the upper world. I miss the flowers too much when I'm with my husband, but Hades dotes on me. He gives me anything and everything I want. In fact, you might say I have him wrapped around my finger," Persephone says with a laugh.

"I hope we have that kind of love," Annabeth says looking at her husband. "I mean we won't live for thousands of years, but to love each other that much for as long as we have."

"Do you have any regrets in eating those seeds?" Percy asks out of curiosity.

"Only in my husband's dalliances with mortal women. Oh I realize they all do it, even my mother, but I would give anything if my husband could have been faithful to me like I to him. I know he loves me more than any of them, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love them as well. My husband isn't capable of being with a woman unless he loves her. I suppose that's what hurt so much about Maria di Angelo. He was with her for years. It is very difficult to share your husband for so long," the goddess tells them.

Annabeth notices tears in the goddess' eyes, as she sits looking at Sophia. "My Lady, please we did not mean to upset you."

"It's fine, I…I need to tell you that I know," Persephone tells them.

"You know what?" Percy asks.

"I know Sophia's father is my beloved Hades," she admits watching the little one still playing with the puppies. "I also want you to know I did not kill her mother."

"I believe you," Percy says softly.

"I am happy that Hades chose the two of you. I wouldn't want everyone else to know," Persephone tells them.

"We don't plan to tell anyone," Annabeth assures her.

"Lady Sephone," Sophia now says, "Puppies love you."

"We have something in common," Persephone says giving her a kiss.

After a couple of minutes, there is another knock on the Jackson's door. Percy again answers to find Artemis and Thalia. "We came to play with the puppies," Thalia says with a smile.

"Come on in, your sister is already here," Percy says motioning to Persephone in the floor.

"Seph," Artemis says excitedly then gives her sister a hug.

"Artie, it's good to see you. It's been since the second war," Persephone says hugging her back.

"Hi Persephone," Thalia says taking her turn to get a hug.

"My gods, I can't remember the last time three of dad's daughters were together in the same place," Persephone tells them, as she hands them each a puppy.

"There's only three others, maybe we should get them down here and have a girl's night," Artemis says with a laugh.

"You don't really think they'd come do you?" Persephone asks seriously.

"Annabeth could get her mom to come, and Hebe would come," Artemis says.

"Yeah, but what about Enyo," Persephone asks, "It wouldn't be as much fun without the warrior goddess," she continues with a laugh.

"I bet if you reminded her she has a new niece to come see, she would come. She's got to be looking for a break from the freaking Middle East right now," Thalia suggests.

"Are you guys serious?" Percy asks.

"Why not, we've got Dad's whole cabin to ourselves," Artemis says, "Annabeth will you ask your mom?"

"Thalia, come with me," Annabeth says pulling her best friend to her bedroom to make the IM.

"You contact Hebe and I'll contact Enyo," Artemis suggests sending the goddesses outside to catch some sun.

Annabeth and Thalia are the first to come back into the main room. "Well is she coming?" Percy asks his wife.

"She'll be here in about an hour," Annabeth tells him.

"Great," he says sarcastically and starts picking up toys.

Artemis returns with an update that Enyo can't wait to see them all and will be there in bit, while Persephone comes back inside with Hebe by her side.

"Told you she'd come," Artemis says hugging her sister.

"This is awesome," Hebe says, "I'm glad to get away from mother for a night. Gods she's a needy woman."

Percy laughs at that last bit thinking needy isn't exactly the adjective he's use to describe the Queen of the Gods.

"So I've never met Enyo, what's she like?" Percy asks, as he tosses toys into the toy box.

"More likely than not, you won't get along," Thalia says with a laugh.

"Why's that?" he asks.

"She's just like her twin brother, Ares," Artemis says with a smile.

"Oh gods, is she as ugly as he is?" he asks.

"Just about," Persephone say with a laugh.

"I'm glad you guys aren't my sisters," Annabeth says honestly.

"We can rag on our nieces just as bad," Artemis says with a laugh.

"Aunt Artemis, you wouldn't," Annabeth says hoping.

"Yeah we would," Thalia says with a laugh.

"But you're my best friend," Annabeth says looking at Thalia. "You're supposed to support me and say nice things about me."

"We can make fun of your taste in men," her friend continues.

"What?" Percy asks.

"You heard me Kelp Head," Thalia answers.

"Look Pinecone Face, two can play that game," Percy insists, as there comes another knock on the door.

"That might be Enyo, I told her to come here," Artemis says going to answer the door herself.

"Gods know Athena would just walk in," Percy says of his mother-in-law.

"Girl look at you," Artemis says to the visitor, as she pulls her through the door. Enyo steps inside still wearing her dessert fatigues.

"I couldn't believe it when you called," Enyo says talking while she goes to each sister to get a hug. "I was just thinking, damn that stupid Muhammad video now I'm never going to get a vacation."

"You mean all that rioting is your fault?" Percy asks.

"No it's not my fault. It's whoever created that filth, and whoever put it on the Internet, and those morons that are looking for any excuse to be violent and kill people, but since they all want a fight…You must be Percy Jackson. My brother told me about you."

"All good, I'm sure," he says with a laugh.

Enyo looks at him a second then starts to laugh with him. "Anyone who can keep humiliating my twin brother is alright in my book," she tells him.

"I thought you two were close. Don't you always go into battle together?" Annabeth asks.

"Just because he's my brother and I love him, and I fight by his side, doesn't mean I have to like the jackass," Enyo says with a wink. "You must be Annabeth. You look just like your mom. Where is my brilliant sister Athena anyway?"

"I'm right here," Athena says coming from the back of the cabin.

"Told you she wouldn't knock," Percy mumbles.

"I heard that _son_," Athena says lifting her granddaughter off the floor to get hugs and kisses. "Look at your puppies," grandma says.

"Gram A play?" Sophia begs pulling Athena down to the floor with her.

A couple of puppies start to climb on Athena, though she doesn't seem too thrilled. "Do they bite?" she asks picking up a Cerberus looking pup and holding it up to her face.

"They're puppies, of course they bite a little bit they're teething," Artemis says thinking, _if you're so smart why didn't you know that_.

"So Annabeth are you joining us this evening?" her mother asks.

"Hades no, I'd rather stay home and have sex with my husband than spend the night with a house full of maidens," Annabeth says with a grin.

"Yes!" Percy says pumping his fist in the air.

"I'm not a maiden," Persephone says with a grin.

"Neither am I," Hebe adds, "I was married to Heracles."

"Aren't you still?" Thalia asks her sister.

"I wouldn't call it that. I never see him. He _says_ he's busy protecting Olympus but who knows and who cares, and I sure as Hades won't sleep with him anymore, that arrogant prick," the goddess says.

"What happened, afraid you might catch something?" Persephone asks with a chuckle.

"Let's just say that after that many years and that many women, not to mention the men, it is possible to wear it out," Hebe says with a laugh of her own.

"Well no one said I was a maiden either," Enyo says with a smile.

"Yeah, I uh know a couple of your daughters," Percy says with a grin. "Well Bellona's daughter's anyway."

"I claim them," Enyo says with a proud smile. "I'm quite proud of both Hylla and Reyna."

"You should be," Percy says, "They're both smart, brave, and honest. I consider it an honor to serve as Praetor with Reyna, and I consider it a blessing Hylla didn't kill me," Percy tells her with a grin.

"There's still time," Enyo says with a smile.

"Hey," Annabeth says in protest.

"Just kidding," the goddess says then laughs.

The ladies sit around talking, bragging, and laughing at each other for some time when Percy finally says, "I thought the plan was for a _sleepover_ in Zeus' cabin not Poseidon's cabin."

"You just want that sex your wife promised," Thalia tells her cousin.

"Yes I do, now get out," he says showing the ladies to the door.


	37. Chapter 37

As the ladies enter cabin number one, Thalia crashes on her bed while the others find comfy places around the room. Persephone stretches out on the bed Artemis has been sleeping in, while Athena and Enyo share another. Thalia offers part of her bed to Hebe.

"Gods that's the most horrible thing I've ever seen," Enyo says looking up at their father's statue.

"What kid wants to sleep with Dad looking down on them?" Hebe agrees.

"I couldn't when I lived here," Thalia says. "I slept on the floor over there," she continues pointing out her little niche. "Actually Jason slept over there too when Hera first sent him here."

"I know I don't have a cabin here," Enyo says, "But I would never put my kids through the terror."

"Why don't you have a cabin here?" Artemis asks.

"No demis," she says.

"You too good to hook up with a mortal?" her sister Hebe asks.

"No, just no time," she says.

"Why don't you just get out of the Middle East?" Thalia asks, "Leave the haters to their own devices."

"If only it were that easy," the goddess tells her wishfully.

"Ares sure doesn't have a problem finding time to knock up mortal women," Persephone says of their brother.

"Maybe I should find some time, but it would still be a while before they would come to camp."

Persephone looks over at Athena and says, "How many little ones do you have out in the world?"

"Well, I have a six year old boy, who is a couple of years from camp. I have twin two-year-old girls, boy was their daddy surprised," she says with a chuckle. "I also have a six-week-old. His dad is still pissed at me right now."

"I can't see how they aren't all pissed at you. Here they get stuck with kids and didn't get any action," her sister Hebe says with a chuckle.

"They got something even better," Athena insists, "They get a little piece of my mind."

"Hebe, what about you," Thalia asks.

"I actually have one on the way now," she says patting her belly. "He's the first since my little Ami."

"Do tell," Persephone says wanting details about Hebe's latest guy.

"He's a plastic surgeon," she says with a smile.

"How'd you meet a plastic surgeon?" Athena asks.

"We met in a china store. I was there looking for something new to serve Mom and Dad's nectar and ambrosia with. He was there looking for a wedding gift for a friend," she tells her sisters.

"So was it a one-night-stand or did you see him a while?" Enyo asks curiously.

"Well we made out that same day, but I went back and dated him for a few weeks. He was a lot of fun," she explains.

"Persephone, are you ever going to cheat on that husband of yours like he does you?" Athena asks her sister.

"No, I love Hades, and besides he doesn't cheat on me anywhere near as much of the others," Persephone says of her husband.

"All I can say is Uncle Hades must be awesome in bed for you to save yourself for only him for thousands of years," Thalia says with a grin.

* * *

"He is simply amazing. When he first kidnapped me, he was as sweet as he could be. He was giving me everything he could think of. I have some of the most beautiful jewelry ever created…"

"Well when you're boyfriend owns every rock ever formed, I guess you would get a lot of nice things," Artemis says.

"Can I ask something I've always wanted to know?" Hebe asks her sister.

"Sure, tonight I guess we're sharing," Persephone says.

"Did Hades have his way with you right away after he took you?"

"No, he was trying to give me time to fall in love with him and want to be with him and not force me. He's not a rapist after all," Persephone says.

"So when did you finally have sex with him?" Thalia asks.

"He doted on me. For about two weeks, after everything else failed, he spent every minute with me. He told me stories from when he was little, and when he and mom and the others were inside Grandpa Kronos. He said he used to take care of his sisters when Uncle Poseidon would try to have his way with them…"

"Hades was older than Poseidon. You don't think he was just as horny as his brother?" Artemis asks in disbelief.

"He said he wasn't," Persephone insists.

"Well gods know Uncle Poseidon is a dog that can't control himself around a woman," Athena says spitefully.

"Here we go again with the Medusa bullshit," Enyo says rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying," Athena says.

"Anyway," Persephone says getting back to her story, "I realized that he was sweet and I got to wondering what he would be like without his clothes. I mean all those tortured souls were a little scary to a fourteen year old. When I asked him to take them off, he did. As he stood there in front of me, naked and vulnerable, I realized that I was ready to be with him. I invited him into my bed."

"What was it like, I mean that first time?" Enyo asks since she's now fully enthralled by the story.

"He was tender. He took his time. His kisses all over my body were so…Well they were really nice," she tells them. "By the time we finished, I wanted to spend eternity with him doing those things. Don't get me wrong, I missed my flowers, the warmth of the sun on my face, rain hitting my skin, but I still wanted to be with Hades. About a week after that was when Dad told Hades that he was sending Hermes to get me so Mom wouldn't kill off the human race through starvation. I cried and cried at the thought of never getting to be with my love again."

"So whose idea was it to eat the pomegranate?" Hebe asks her sister.

"Well Hades told me that if I ate something I wouldn't have to leave. I picked pomegranate because I like them," she explains.

"Were you thinking just eat a few so you could go back and forth?" Athena asks her.

"No, Hades had told me that once we were married, he would allow me to visit the above world whenever I wanted, as long as I always came back. It wasn't until Hermes showed up and found out that I had eaten something that Dad decided on the compromise. Mom was pissed, but Daddy told her to shut up and take what she got," Persephone says with a smile on her face thinking of someone telling Demeter to shut up and it actually working, since it usually doesn't.

"It's a shame they just wouldn't ask you what you wanted," Thalia says thinking _isn't that just the way Dad always is_.

* * *

"So Athena, when did you decide you never wanted to have sex," Enyo asks turning the attention to the goddess of wisdom.

"I was always leaning that way. I mean Dad ate my mom after he had sex with her. I didn't ever want that to happen to me. My mind was made, though, when that damn Hephaestus almost raped me," she tells them.

"That's a story I want to hear," Thalia says.

"That man, and I use the term loosely, was so homely he couldn't get laid by anyone willingly. He kept telling me, _you don't know what you're missing_, _have sex with me and I'll make you want it forever_, blah, blah, blah…"

"Yeeeeeew that makes me want to puke," Artemis says leaning over the edge of the bed to fake vomiting.

"_Right_," Athena says with a chuckle then continues, "Anyway, he ripped my clothes off and was over me. I thought for sure it was going to happen, but the moron was so horny that my fighting him off caused him to start before he even put it in me. I started laughing at him. He got pissed off and went to hit me and that's when I got away."

"Why did you want the baby?" Hebe asks.

"I didn't at first. I went to Dad and told him what Hephaestus had done. I wanted him to punish him but he wouldn't," Athena says.

"Why the Hades not?" Enyo asks which causes Persephone to shoot her a look saying, _please don't use my husband's name like that_.

"He said that if he punished Hephaestus, that Hera would cut him off for a month. I told him a month was nothing compared to what_ her_ son tried to do to_ his_ daughter, but you know Dad. I don't think he can go till lunch without sex," she tells them.

"Isn't that the truth," Artemis says.

"That was when Great Grandmother told him that she was pregnant by Hephaestus' seed that dripped on her, and since it was meant for me, I should be responsible for the child. I was pissed. Nobody would punish him but now I was getting stuck with the kid. When I saw it though, it was so cute, unlike its daddy, I decided to raise him. I had to hide him for the longest time, so Hera would leave us alone, but I was determined to raise the most noble man to be king of Athens one day. When he was little and I discovered that his feet were crippled, I cursed his idiot father for making him defective, but he turned it into a gift and I was even more proud of him," she finishes.

"So you raised a child?" Enyo says curiously.

"Yes, and I loved it. I would raise all my children if Dad would allow it," Athena says.

* * *

"I liked being a mom to Alex and Ance," Hebe now says, "At least when they were little."

"Aren't they still little," Persephone asks.

"I mean for real little, before that idiot husband of mine made them egomaniacs like him," she says.

"Oh come on," Thalia says, "They can't be that bad."

"Yes they can," Athena says, "Those two still look like they're about ten, but they keep running around flexing their muscles. Alex, every time he sees me, yells, 'Hey Auntie Athena, you want a piece of this,' then drops his pants."

"Oh my gods," Thalia says laughing so hard she can hardly catch her breath.

"I swear that Anicetus tries to grab my butt every time I see him," Artemis says, "That's why I won't take you girls to Olympus."

"At least your demigod children are sweet," Thalia tells her sister.

"Yes, I wish I got to spend more time with them. Christina, Justin, and Ami are the joys of my life. I look forward to seeing them all tomorrow," Hebe agrees.

"Can I ask why you even married Heracles?" Enyo asks her little sister.

"Besides being young and stupid, I guess I was swept off my feet with his sweet talk," she tells her.

"So it wasn't the fact that he has a huge penis?" Persephone asks with a laugh.

"_Well,"_ Hebe says with a smile. "No really, since I was the goddess of forgiveness, which is something Heracles searched for his entire life after Mom caused him to kill his first family, he sought me out. I think that he thought if I would marry him, then he would have finally reached atonement for his past. Daddy of course was all for us being married. After all, it was Dad that made him a god after he accidently killed himself. Mom was dead set against it. There was no way in Had…" she says then gives her sister Persephone a quick glance and says, "Hell (Persephone smiles) she was going to let her baby marry the one demigod she hated more than any ever born, but Daddy told her to shut up and deal with it."

"Wait, so telling Hera to shut up didn't get him cut off from sex?" Thalia asks.

"As mad as she was, it probably did," Hebe says.

"That sucks," Athena says thinking their dad wouldn't sacrifice that for her.

"Sis, by that time he was so used to going to Earth and getting him some, I don't think he cared," Hebe tells Athena.

"But come on, he is Heracles. What was it like?" Enyo asks anxious to hear the answer.

"Well I was a virgin the first time and I was a little scared. He really is huge, but some of my mortal lovers have been way more enjoyable. It's like he didn't care what I wanted. As long as he got off that was enough," Hebe tells her.

"You know what they say, it's not the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean," Persephone says with a laugh.

"Please don't make any sex reference that reminds me of Poseidon," Athena begs.

"Sorry," Persephone says with a giggle.

"All I know is I've never been happier since I cut that man off," Hebe continues.

"Exactly how'd you manage that? I would think that he's the kind that would force you if he got horny enough," Athena asks.

"I told him he could do whatever he wanted with that penis of his, but if he ever came near me with that thing again, I would cut it off," Hebe tells them proudly.

"And he took that seriously?" Enyo says.

"Well I am the daughter of Zeus. I know how to use a knife," she says with a smile.

"I believe that sister," Artemis says leaning across the aisle between the two beds and giving her little sister a fist bump.

* * *

"Enyo, don't you hate always being in Jackass' shadow?" Artemis asks her sister.

"Look who's talking," Enyo replies with a grin.

"I don't follow my idiot brother around like you do," Artemis tells her.

"Really, I thought you went behind him every night," her sister replies.

"I don't call that following him around. Maybe he follows me around did you ever think of that?" Artemis says smartly.

"Do we have to separate the two of you?" Persephone asks.

"No," they both say in unison.

"I know you are way smarter than your twin just like I'm way smarter than mine," Artemis says trying to soothe things over.

"If it were just Ares out there, I don't think any war would ever be over. People would get pissed and fight each other, but if neither side lost everything over the fighting, they would keep at it forever," Enyo tells her sisters.

"Amen," Athena says.

"Enyo can I ask you something?" Thalia says respectfully.

"Sure little sis," Enyo tells her.

"How did you get to be the god and goddess of war? I mean I get Athena with wisdom since she came from Dad's head. I even get things like Artemis and childbirth since she had to deliver her twin brother, but war?" Thalia asks.

"Mom and Dad were having one major blowout of a fight but apparently stopped for a little sex in the middle of screaming and throwing things," Enyo explains.

"That must have been one ugly fight," Persephone says with a chuckle.

"And what are you trying to say dear sister?" Enyo asks.

"I was just thinking how mean and ugly Ares turned out," the queen of the Underworld says.

"Since we're being honest tonight," Artemis says looking at her sister Enyo, "Is there anything to that Enyalius story?"

"Are you kidding me? That is the most disgusting story I think I've ever heard. Me have sex with Ares? That's just never gonna happen," Enyo insists. "I mean would you have sex with Apollo?"

"No, but I wouldn't have sex with anyone," Artie says with a chuckle.

* * *

"So Artie," Persephone says sweetly to her sister, "Tell us about the guy that almost ended your maidenhood."

"I don't know what you mean," Artemis says looking innocent.

"I believe she's talking about Orion," her sister Athena tells her.

"He was just a dear friend," Artemis tells them, "It was never anything more than that."

"Really?" Persephone asks, "Because he says…"

"You've talked to him, but how? Daddy made him a constellation so he wouldn't go to the Underworld," Artemis asks cutting her sister off in mid sentence.

"Dead is still dead," Persephone says with a grin.

"What did he say?" Enyo asks anxious to hear this.

"Well it doesn't matter what he says. We were never lovers," Artemis says with a bit of a pout.

"He didn't say that you were, but he wanted to be. He thought you were close to giving in to him. That's why he thinks Apollo is the one who killed him," Persephone explains.

"It wasn't Apollo," Artemis says with a touch of sadness in her voice. "It was GG Gaea," she continues. "I begged him to take it back. I would have never let him kill all of the animal, but she wouldn't listen."

"It was probably just an excuse to hurt you sis," Thalia says to her softly. "We all know how evil she can be. Besides her precious Kronos, she has never loved any Titan, god, or demigod. She thinks we're all just her play toys."

"Thalia's right," Athena says, as Persephone puts her arms around Artemis to comfort her.

"What hurt as much as losing him are all those stories that I was the one who killed him. I would never have hurt him, never," the goddess says while sobbing into Persephone's chest.

"She's asleep again, that's all that matters for now. She can't hurt any of us," Enyo says lending her words to comfort her sister.

* * *

Athena looks over at Thalia then says, "Thalia sweetie, you don't know how lucky you are to have been born a demigod."

"You don't think I've been hurt just as badly?" Thalia asks a little hotly.

"I didn't mean…"

"I've had my heart broken. I've lost people I loved because I'm Dad's daughter. Maybe I haven't been around as long as you guys, but I've been hurt just as badly," Thalia tells her.

"Sweetie, please don't be upset," Hebe says putting her arm around her young sister. "Why don't you tell us about Luke?"

"Luke wasn't the first love of my life that I lost. Jason was," she tells them. "I was so happy when Dad came back because Mom was acting like a normal person. When Jason came along, I thought he was wonderful. I loved him more than anything. When Dad left us again, and Mom started drinking again, I took care of Jason. I was the only mommy he had. I was devastated when we lost him. I always blamed my mom for that. It wasn't fair that Juno took him from me. I would have gone with him."

"She couldn't take you don't you see? You're Greek and he's Roman. There was no way the two of you could stay together," Athena tells her.

"I would have never hurt him, and he would never hurt me. His birth could have been the catalyst for ending the battle between the two groups, but she never gave us the chance. She just took him from me," Thalia says, as tears built up from years of anger over losing her baby brother break through.

"You have him back now," Hebe tells her. "Cherish that."

"I do," Thalia says. "That's something I'll never have with Luke. Sometimes I still can't believe he turned like he did. Hermes wasn't any worse than the rest of them when it comes to being a father. I just don't know how his hatred grew so strong."

"It was his weakness that cost him everything. Weakness is what allowed Kronos to get a hook in him. Once that happened, Kronos was controlling his emotions. From the time he took the step of stealing Dad's bolt and Uncle Hades helm, Luke was never really in control of what he was thinking or doing," Artemis tells her lieutenant.

"Sometimes I wish we had never been brought here. If we could have been left alone, we could have been happy together. Luke was so brave when we first met, and even though he was just a kid, he was strong. I felt safe when we were together. I thought we could conquer anything as long as we had each other. As much as I love Annabeth, I think we could have made it if it had remained just the two of us. Don't get me wrong, once we found her, there was never a question of bringing her with us and taking care of her, but the attacks got worse."

"A daughter of Zeus, son of Hermes and daughter of Athena together was more than any monster could resist," Enyo tells her.

"If I could have just held them off, Alecto and her hounds, if somehow I could have survived, I could have kept Luke from turning. I know he loved me. He would have stayed with me."

"It wasn't meant to be sweetheart," Persephone tells her, "But I am sorry that my Hades cost you that. He was just so angry. They had made a sacred oath."

"I understand why Uncle Hades was mad. I don't understand taking your anger out on little kids, but I also know Dad did the same thing to Nico and Bianca, and that both Dad and Uncle Hades tried to kill Percy. We were all innocent," Thalia tells them.

"We make really bad decisions sometimes. We hurt each other then retaliate against the one thing we think will hurt the other the most, our children. We've all been guilty of doing it, and yet no matter how sad we feel when one of our beloved children is lost, we don't learn," Athena says. Thalia thinks she can actually hear a wish for change in her sister's voice.

"I sometimes wonder if it was harder for Luke to have to see me, my tree, every single day. I wonder if that is what drove him over the edge. Maybe Dad should have let me go," Thalia says softly.

"Don't say that," Artemis tells her sternly. "We wouldn't have you today, if Dad had let you go."

"But Kronos…"

"Kronos would have gotten someone else to do is bidding, and we wouldn't have had you to help stop him. You can't blame yourself for any of that," Persephone tells her.

"I guess," Thalia says.

"I'm really glad we did this," Hebe tells her sisters.

"I feel closer to all of you now," Thalia agrees.

"So do any of you have any mortal boyfriends with a hot brother?" Enyo asks with a laugh.

"Yes," Athena and Hebe both answer in unison causing all of the ladies to laugh.


	38. Chapter 38

Piper and Jason stand holding hands in silence, as the elevator of her parent's new apartment slowly rises. "So what do you think they have to tell us?" Jason asks.

"I honestly have no idea," she says squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"You need to ask her to do something about Ares, so he leaves you alone," her husband reminds her.

"I will," she says as the elevator door opens. They step off and walk to the only door on that floor.

"Can't wait to see this place. Your dad must have expensive taste," Jason says.

"He used to do it for appearance sake, but if he's really giving up acting, this is for mom not him. He doesn't really need all of…"

"Sweetheart," Aphrodite says opening the door before they even get the chance to knock.

"Hi Mom," Piper says giving her mother a hug, "So what's up?"

"We wanted you to meet your little brother," her mom says.

"What, you just…" Piper says not understanding how the baby could already be here.

"I'm a goddess, Baby. We don't gestate like mortals, not unless we want to hide our identities. You're father knows who I am now, so there was no reason to prolong things," her mom says.

As Aphrodite shows them into the living room, Piper and Jason find Tristan sitting on the sofa with a baby stretched out on his legs. "Daddy," Piper says going to him.

"Hello Beauty," he says kissing her when she sits next to him. "Jason," her father says greeting his son-in-law.

"Dad," Jason says shaking his hand. "That's a good looking boy you have there."

"Thank you, we're blessed just like when our Piper was born," Piper's father says.

"May I?" Piper asks wanting to hold her baby brother.

"Sure," her father says letting her lift him off of his legs.

"What is his name?" Piper asks.

"We decided to name him Addonia," her mom says.

"Really," Jason asks with a smile, "You both agreed to that?"

"I know where it comes from," Tristan tells him. "And I still agree."

"Well with you two as parents, I think it will be fitting," Piper says kissing her sleeping brother on the cheek.

"If he looks anything like you I agree," Jason says winking at his wife.

"So have you really given up acting?" Piper asks her father.

"Yes, I'm done," he tells her just as Mellie enters the room.

"Would you care for anything?" Mellie asks sweetly.

"Mellie," Jason says happy to see her, as he goes to give the wind nymph a hug. "So you're still with Dad," he says.

"We couldn't let our Mellie go," Tristan says with a smile.

"She's indispensible," Aphrodite agrees. "Would either of you care for something?"

"No thank you," Piper says, as Mellie gives her a hug.

"I'm good, thanks though," Jason agrees.

"Please let me know if you need anything," the aura says sweetly then leaves the room.

"Mom," Piper says as Jason takes the baby from her. "Ares has been asking about you."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, he hasn't bothered you has he?" her mom asks.

"Not really," Piper says which prompts Jason to chime into the conversation.

"He was threatening her."

"That…Well I'll put a stop to that immediately," Aphrodite says standing and balling her fists.

"You knew he would do this," Tristan says softly trying to calm her down.

"I should go right now," Aphrodite says.

"I don't want you to go alone," Tristan says now standing behind her with his arms around her.

"I'll go with you," Piper says.

"No you won't," Tristan and Jason both tell her.

"I'm a very powerful goddess," Aphrodite tells them, "I can handle Ares. Besides, I would feel better knowing the two of you were here with your father and brother just in case."

"Mom, are you sure," Piper asks concerned.

"Yes, my beauty. I can handle this," her mom says then shimmers away.

"So, Dad, how are you adjusting to Aphrodite being a goddess?" Jason asks, as they all take a seat again.

"It's hard, I'm not going to lie to you. I get mad that Piper had to grow up without her mom just because she's a goddess. I certainly wouldn't want Addonia to have to grow up the same way. Another part of me wonders if your mother is the reason why my career has been so successful. If it was all her doing and not really mine," he tells them.

"Don't think that way Dad," Piper tells him. "You are a fantastic actor. Even I believe in your characters and I'm your daughter. And growing up, I didn't miss Mom."

"But you missed me. I wasn't always there for you," her dad says caressing her face.

"You're here now and you'll be here for Addonia. That's all that matters," his daughter tells him.

Behind them there is a commotion as Mellie is trying to stop someone from entering. "My Lord you must not," she says.

"Get out of my way or I'll blast you away," an angry hateful voice tells her.

Jason quickly hands the baby to Tristan and runs to Mellie's side.

"Well, well, well little brother. Keeping secrets from me I see," Ares says when he sees Jason.

"Ares you shouldn't be here," Jason says putting his hand on his brother's chest.

"You'd better get out of my way Jason, or Dad will have one less son come sun down," Ares tells him.

"Aphrodite is allowed to make choices for herself and you have to live with them," Jason continues.

"Hey, if she wants this puny little mortal as her lover, more power to her, but he should be a man and fight me for her," Ares says with a hateful smile on his face.

"That's not going to happen, big brother, and you know it."

"Who's going to stop me, you," Ares says laughing so loud the walls are shaking.

"Maybe me," comes a voice from behind Ares now.

"Percy Jackson," Ares says recognizing the voice without even looking.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Jason asks shocked to see his cousin.

"Sorry it took me so long," Thalia now says coming up behind Percy. "Blackjack was insisting on hanging around."

"You think because there are three of you that you can scare me away?" Ares asks.

"You'd better make that four," Piper says coming up behind her husband.

"Fighting Mommy's battles," the god says with a chuckle.

"No, Mom is ready to destroy you if you don't agree to leave her family alone, but she's hoping you'll smarten up…"

"That'll never happen," Percy says smartly.

"And see that this is only for a small amount of time in your scheme of things," Piper continues. "Dad is a mortal, 70 years from now at the most and Mom will be available again, but if you do anything to hurt anyone over her choice, she'll never come back to you. Are you really willing to give up an eternity with her because of this moment in time?"

"She can't live without me, no matter what I do. Surely Adonis should tell you that?" Ares says with a smirk.

"You swore to me that you were not the one," Aphrodite says coming up behind Piper. "I believed in you."

"Come on Dite, it's me. You know you can't live without my lovin'," he says trying to step toward her.

"I'd rather spend eternity with my husband than with you. At least he cares about me, about my feelings," she tells him.

"Since when do you care about that?" Ares asks.

"I always feel that way when I'm not around you. I know the difference between love and lust. I had both with Adonis. I now have both with Tristan. I could have love with Hephaestus and that would be much better than lusting after you. I've been a fool all these years to not see it. So no matter what you do now, I'll never be with you again," she tells him.

"I've heard that before," he says with a grin, "But you always come back for a piece of Ares."

"Never again, I will never forgive you for killing my beautiful Adonis," she says as tears run down her cheeks.

"Dite don't say that," the god says.

Tristan comes up behind Aphrodite and puts his arm around her. "Come my love," he says softly and leads her away from the others placing their son in her arms.

"Dite!" Ares bellows after her but she doesn't return.

"Now I think it's time for you to leave," Jason tells his brother. "There doesn't need to be anyone hurt over this matter."

"I'll never give her up," Ares insists.

"Maybe, years from now when Dad is gone and she's had time to get over what you admitted today, she'll give you another chance. I can promise you, though, that if you do anything else to hurt her, she'll never forgive you. My mom has a long memory," Piper tells him.

"I'll leave for today, but only because she needs time to get over what I said about Adonis," Ares says trying to look like a big man.

"See ya," Percy says with a friendly chuckle. Ares glares at him then they all look away and he's gone.

"How did you..." Jason now asks his sister and cousin.

"Aphrodite messaged us and told us she was afraid he was coming here," Thalia tells him.

"She knew we would want to help," Percy adds. "I never give up a chance to put that jackass in his place."

"Can we see your new brother?" Thalia asks excitedly.

"Come on," Piper says and leads them back into the living room to meet Addonia.


	39. Chapter 39

"Leo, what's taking you so long?" Crystal calls out to her husband.

"Just a minute," he says then come charging from the bathroom down on the lower level. He leaps onto the foot of the bed and stands over her with his arms stretched out over his head. She can't help but laugh at his superhero pose because he's butt naked.

"What are you doing?" she asks trying not to lose it.

"Supreme Commander Valdez ready to save you my lady," he says smiling down at her.

"But Commander I dare not take you from your duties," she says fanning herself with her hand.

"I always have time for your pretty lady," he says then drops to his knees and then lays over her.

"I'm so lucky to have such a brave, smart, handsome man to take care of my needs," she says pulling him to her.

"I love you Crystal," he says seriously then kisses her.

Once they finish making love, Leo holds her in his arms while he stares at the door/floor above them.

"Was it not good?" she asks since he seems to be worried about something.

"It was awesome, are you kidding?" he says then kisses her.

"Then what's wrong?" she asks.

Leo doesn't say anything at first then finally says, "Tyson and I are just having a little trouble working out clearing our shade device automatically. It's nothing for you to worry about Beautiful. Are you feeling better?"

"Couldn't you tell?" she says with a smile.

"Sometimes I think you would do anything to make me happy even if you didn't feel up to it," he tells her.

"I'm fine," she says then sits up next to him. "I have been thinking about something though."

"Ut oh," he says with a smile.

"Stop," she says playfully hitting him on the chest. "I was wondering if we were planning on living here at camp forever."

"Do you want to leave?" he asks surprised.

"No actually I don't want to leave, but we can't live in your dad's cabin with your brothers and sister forever," she explains.

"You want me to build you a house," he says caressing her arm.

"I don't think your brothers or Nyssa want to hear our baby crying in the middle of the night," she tells him.

"We have awhile before we have to worry about that," he tells her.

"Maybe not as long as you think, since your grandmother doesn't know how to keep her word," she tells him.

"What are you saying?" he asks.

"I'm saying I'm pregnant," she tells him.

"That's not funny," he tells her seriously.

"I agree, but it's still the truth," she says starting to get a little worried by his tone.

"That bitch," Leo says actually getting up from the bed.

"Leo, please you're scaring me," Crystal tells him.

"I don't mean to scare you but I'm pissed right now Crystal," he tells her.

"At me?" she says with fear in her voice.

"I don't know," he says, "I'm just pissed."

"Leo I didn't do this on purpose and you're just as responsible as I am," she tells him.

"I didn't say it was your fault. I'm just upset," he tells her then starts to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I just need to get out of here for a few," he says, as she grabs for her clothes.

"Leo, please don't do this," Crystal says trying not to cry.

* * *

Since Butch is making out with Drew on his bed, he's shocked when someone knocks loudly on the cabin door.

"Who could that be, your brother and sisters aren't back until tomorrow," Drew says pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I'd better see," he says then goes to the door. "Crystal," he says when he sees his sister standing there in her pajamas, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asks, as the tears now start to flow.

"Yeah, of course, what's wrong?" he asks putting his arm around her. "Did Leo do something?"

"It's not his fault," she says sobbing now.

"Crystal, what's wrong," Drew asks now that Butch has led his sister over to his bed.

"I'm, I'm, I'm pregnant," she tells them.

"You're married, that's not the end of the world," Butch tells her.

"We wanted to wait," she sobs.

"Were you using protection?" Drew asks.

"We had a problem with condoms. They melt on Leo," she tells them which prompts a chuckle from her brother. "It's not funny."

"Sorry," he says trying to straighten his face.

"We asked Hera to provide protection since she's his grandmother and the goddess of fertility. She said we were covered not to worry," she continues.

"You know you can't trust that…"

"What else were we supposed to do?" Crystal says cutting her brother off in mid sentence.

"Is Leo blaming you?" Drew asks.

"He' pissed, but he said he doesn't blame me. He left the cabin," she tells them.

"He's probably just shocked," her brother tells her. "I'm sure he'll calm down."

"I don't know. We are so not ready for a baby right now. He's on this major project for Lord Hades, and I don't know if he can handle it."

"You really think that one of the_ seven_ can't handle becoming a daddy," Butch asks.

"You didn't see how upset he was," she tells him.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" he asks.

"I don't know if that would help," she tells him.

"Did he go to the bunker?" Drew asks.

"He didn't say, but that's my guess," she says.

"You stay here with Drew and try to calm down. I'll go talk to Leo," her brother tells her then starts to finish getting dressed.

* * *

Leo is looking over the shade sniffers spread out on the table, but he's not really focusing on them. _I can't believe she did this to us_, he thinks to himself and doesn't notice the flame on his fingertips until the closest blueprint catches on fire. "Damn," he says and quickly puts the flame out by pounding on the table. He thinks about calling his grandmother and giving her a piece of his mind, but then what if she takes the baby. Until he got upset, Crystal almost seemed excited. If he caused them to lose it, well he's not sure he wants that to happen in any case, after all it is a part of them. He finally decides to contact his dad.

When Hephaestus appears in the rainbow, he's busy pounding on a piece of bronze. "Dad!" Leo has to yell a couple of times to get his attention.

"Boy, I didn't expect to hear from you this late," his dad says.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to be calling you this late, but, um, something has happened," his son says.

"You don't usually need my help, what's up?"

"Dad, grandma promised me and Crystal something really important, but know she's gone back on her word," Leo tells him.

"What's new," Hephaestus says with a chuckle.

"Dad this is serious," his son tells him.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Crystal is pregnant," he tells him.

"I see, and exactly why did you leave birth control up to that untrustworthy goddess?" his dad asks.

"She's the goddess of fertility," Leo explains, "and being my grandmother, I thought I could trust her."

"Boy, I'm her son, the one she created all by herself, and even I don't trust the woman any farther than I could throw her."

"We didn't really have any other option," Leo says.

"What's wrong with condoms?" his dad asks.

Leo is suddenly embarrassed to tell his dad and a flush comes over his face. "I, uh, melt them."

"Oh yeah," Hephaestus says with a chuckle, "Sorry about that."

"I don't know what to do Dad."

"Are you saying that you and Crystal agree that you don't want the baby?"

"No I'm not saying that."

"So she wants it?"

"I don't know. I mean I know she wanted to wait too, but she kind of seemed like she wanted it when she told me. I don't think Crystal would be able to terminate our baby. She loves me too much."

"Awe," his dad says like that's the sweetest thing he's ever heard.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm just really happy that your wife loves you that much. I don't know that I'm in a position to tell you what to do. I've never raised any of my own children, but I kind of wish I had. Over the years, some of my kids have been really special, like you, but I had to watch from afar. To be honest, I would really like to have a grandchild that I can play with. If you had one and lived at camp, I could do that, but only you and Crystal can decide what's right for you."

"I don't know if there is really much to decide. It's already done," Leo says.

"Do you want me to trap your grandma on her throne again, so you can beat her up?"

"Sure, if you can promise me that she'll never get out again," Leo says with a snicker.

"Her husband wouldn't stand for it for too long," his dad tells him, "Unfortunately."

There is a pounding on the bunker door that takes Leo by surprise. "Somebody's at the door Dad, so I guess I have to go."

"Whatever you decide will be the right thing son. I have complete faith in you that you can handle it. In fact, I think you'll be a pretty cool dad."

"Thanks," Leo says then waves his hand through the image and heads toward the door.

* * *

Leo told the door opener to open before he got there, so he knows it's his brother-in-law before he reaches him.

"Come to beat me up?" Leo asks showing him inside.

"No, should I?" Butch asks.

"No, how upset is she?"

"She was pretty upset. She thinks you're mad at her over this," her brother tells him.

"I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at Hera. I'm scared about being a dad. I'm stressed out about this project. It's just a bad time for this," Leo says.

"How do you think she feels? She knows all the things you just said, but she's also the one who's pregnant. Now on top of all of this, she thinks your upset with her and don't want the baby."

"I don't want a baby right now, but that doesn't mean I don't want our baby. I would be devastated if…Well I love your sister, and I couldn't do anything that would destroy something so precious that we made through loving each other like we do. I'm just freaked out right now."

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to go to my little sister, tell her you love her, that together you'll handle anything including this baby, and then be freaked out together," Butch suggests.

"That's real easy for you to say, since you're not the one going to be a daddy," Leo tells him.

"I've been thinking about it," Butch says which takes Leo by surprise.

"No way, with Drew?"

"I didn't say we were planning on doing it, conceiving I mean, we have sex all the time. I'm just saying that I used to think I never wanted any kids and now I've been thinking about how fun it would be to be a daddy. I don't know if Sophia and now Attisian and Selina are growing on me. I guess I'm just not scared of babies anymore."

"We just shouldn't have to deal with this right now," Leo says. "She gave us her word."

"Don't trust an Olympian Leo no matter which one it is," Butch tells him.

"Where is Crystal right now?"

"Mom's cabin," Butch tells him.

"I'll be there in a minute," Leo says, "I just want to write something down."

"Don't keep her waiting or I will beat you up," his brother-in-law says with a semi-serious chuckle.

* * *

When Leo gets to the Iris cabin about fifteen minutes later, Butch and Drew are both sitting with Crystal.

Crystal looks up at him with red eyes and softly says, "I'm sorry."

"You haven't done anything to be sorry for," he says walking to her and putting his arms around her. "I'm sorry if I upset you by leaving. I just needed to think some things through."

"And?"

"I want to know how you feel about all of this," he says.

"I'm scared," she says.

"Scared of having a baby, being a mommy, or of upsetting me?" he asks.

She doesn't answer instantly then says, "I'm most afraid of upsetting you. I wasn't ready to have a baby or be a mommy, but I know once I get used to it I'll be fine. I won't be fine if I lose you."

"You're never going to lose me, ever," he says then kisses her. "So you want to have the baby?"

"I, I can't stand the thought of doing anything to harm a baby we made together even if we were tricked," she tells him. "What do you want?"

"I feel the same way," he says.

"You're just saying that because it's how I feel," she says with tears starting again.

Leo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper then places it gently in her hands. Once his hands are free, he gently wipes the tears from her face and says, "Read it." Crystal unfolds the paper and begins to read:

_My beautiful Crystal, I love you more than anything in this world. I know I play around a lot, and say things I don't really mean, but when I tell you that I love you, I mean every word. I think we're too young to be parents, or at least I'm too young and immature. That's why I did what I did by asking Hera for protection. I realize now that I should have never trusted her. You are so smart and so loving that I know you'll be an awesome mommy no matter when it happens. I would have preferred to wait a couple, ten, years before we took this giant step toward adulthood, but I guess we have to take that leap now, because I could never terminate this baby. I would rather die before losing something as precious as a baby I created with you, my wonderful, beautiful Crystal. I hope you feel the same way I do, that we have to have this baby because it's now part of us. I love you forever, Leo._

"Leo," she barely gets out after reading the note. "Yes I feel the same way."

"As soon as I finish this project, I'll build you the house of your dreams," he says holding her.

"You're wrong about one thing," she whispers in his ear.

"What's that?"

"You'll be an awesome daddy."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're an awesome husband," she says.

"Um, don't mean to rush the two of you, but this is our last night to have sex in a bed, so if you don't mind…" Butch tells them.

"Sorry," Crystal says standing with her husband.

"Use protection," Leo says with a laugh then leads his girl back toward their cabin.


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the delay in updating. I actually wrote this late last Tuesday, but got my copy of Athena before I proofed and posted it. Now that I have finished reading it, I'm back to writing. The new book, as expected is fantastic!

* * *

"There has to be something wrong with her," Clarisse says.

"I don't know what it could be," Chris tells her. "We've done everything for her we can think of."

"Maybe it's paybacks," Conner says watching his sister-in-law rock his niece, as the baby screams her head off.

"Paybacks for what?" his brother asks.

"Clarisse being a bully," Conner replies.

"Don't think that because I just delivered a baby that I won't kick your ass Stoll," Clarisse tells her brother-in-law.

"I'm just saying that karma…"

"Let me have her," Chris tells his wife reaching for Selina, "You go get some rest."

"How can I rest when she's crying like this," Clarisse says changing her daughter's position without giving her up to Daddy.

"What do you want me to do?" her husband asks helplessly.

"I wish my mom was here. She'd know what to do," Clarisse tells him.

"I wish either of our moms were here but that won't work," he replies.

"What's all the fuss," Hermes says walking in the front door without bothering to knock.

"Dad," Chris says, "We can't get her to stop crying. What's wrong with her?"

"You know good and well that I'm not going to know how to care for a baby," his dad says.

"Never been around any have you?" Conner says getting a dig in on his dad.

"I've already paid a price for that. You don't need to be a smartass son," Hermes tells his boy. "I do know someone who might be able to help you."

"Please tell us who?" Clarisse says again shifting the baby.

"Aunt Hestia," he says. "She's good with everything related to family stuff. I assume that would include crying babies."

"Lady Hestia, why didn't we think of that," Chris says then takes of running out the door to go to the braiser in the courtyard of the main cabins.

When Chris arrives, Hestia is not there, so he gets on his knees and starts talking to the embers of the late spring fire. "Uh, Lady Hestia, if you can hear me, it's Chris Rodriquez. Clarisse and I, well we're not doing so good as parents. Our baby girl, Selina, something is wrong. She cries and cries and we can't figure out why. My dad Hermes doesn't know how to help and her dad, Ares, well you know. We need your help please. We can't stand for her to be in such pain." When nothing immediately happens, Chris thinks he might not be getting her attention. After a few minutes, a young girl appears sitting on the wall of the hearth next to him.

"I'm sure we can figure this out," Hestia tells him sweetly.

"My Lady," he says relieved that she's there. "Will you please come and see her?"

"Of course," she says and reaches for his hand.

When they enter the house, Hermes is now holding Selina, but she's still crying her heart out. "Hand her over to Auntie Hestia," the goddess says reaching for the baby. "You gods never were any use around a baby."

"Love you too Aunt Hestia," Hermes says with a grin.

"There, there little one what seems to be the problem?" the goddess of family coos softly. She pats Selina's back gently and within a few seconds, the baby begins to stop her crying. "I know precious. You were upset, but there's no need getting so upset about it. Mommy and Daddy are doing their very best. You just had an upset tummy didn't you? Well it seems to be getting better now." As Hestia talks gently to the baby, she is closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"How are you doing that?" Clarisse whispers.

"Thousands of years of experience, but I'll show you how," the goddess tells her, as she takes a seat in the rocker and continues to lull the baby to sleep.

Once they are all sure the Selina will sleep for a while, Hestia places her in her crib then sits with the new parents and starts telling them how to do what she did for themselves. "It's called colic and it's nothing new. Basically she's got a gassy belly."

"Hey she must get that from her daddy," Connor offers, "He's been gassy since I've known him." Chris punches his little brother in the arm for the comment. "Ouch," Connor says rubbing his arm, "It's the truth Lady Hestia. If anybody farted in the Hermes cabin it was usually Chris."

Hermes, who's sitting with the kids for the lesson in baby care, starts laughing.

"These boys most certainly are yours," Hestia tells her nephew with a smile.

"What could possible mark them as mine," Hermes says with a smile.

"Oh the stories I could tell," Hestia says with a chuckle.

"Please tell them," Connor says wanting to here all about the troublesome father he was born to.

"Yeah, I'm sure what we've heard are nothing compared to the truth," Chris agrees also wanting to hear about dear old dad's escapades.

"Well…"

"You're not seriously going to tell them?" Hermes asks his aunt.

"You should never do anything you wish not your own sons to hear," Hestia says.

"I wasn't thinking about sons at the time," her nephew says.

"Your father almost got himself thrown into Tartarus on the day he was born," she starts.

"You're talking about when he stole Uncle Apollo's cows?" Connor asks.

"Oh how believable he was when he stood before his father and the council and cried his little heart out, 'I'm a newborn, how could I have stolen his cows? I don't even know what cows are. I'm a sweet little baby. Look at me. Do I look like I could do all these fabulous things he claims I did when I was born just yesterday? Daddy, tell him it's impossible.'"

"Boy was I wrong thinking Dad would believe me," Hermes tells them with a chuckle.

"You were so busted," Connor says with a laugh.

"The only thing that saved him was that lyre," Hestia says. "When Apollo heard that thing, he went crazy. He had to have it. At that point I think he would have forgiven your father for anything just to get his hands on it."

"You think so?" Hermes says then snaps his fingers. "Damn I missed my chance to rape Artemis and get away with it."

"Dad!" Chris says shocked that his father would joke about such a thing.

"Joke, I'm a jokester remember."

"So how do you know about all of this, I mean except for the council part?" Clarisse asks.

"As the goddess of family, I was party to all of it because it was a family matter. I'm the one that had to keep these two brothers from destroying the entire peace of Olympus," the goddess explains.

"So did you know he was stealing the cows while he was doing it?" Chris asks.

"Honestly, I wasn't paying any attention. Immortals obviously age much faster than mortals, but even this was unthinkable. Of course when your dad stood there denying his brother's accusations, I thought, _this youngster is way too slick to have been born yesterday_."

"I'm special, what can I say," Hermes laughs just as his brother Ares walks into the house.

"Hey Dad," Clarisse says, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I've heard of it," her father says with a wicked grin. "Where's my girl?"

"She's napping," his daughter tells him.

"Well wake her up. Grandpa is here?" Ares says like he's the end all be all.

"No!" Clarisse and Chris both tell him.

"No?" her dad says like no one has ever told him that before.

"She just got to sleep," Clarisse explains.

"And she's been crying with colic all day," Chris adds. "Hestia just got her to sleep."

"That's his fault," Ares says pointing at his brother.

"How's that?" Hermes asks.

"God of Indigestion," Ares suggests.

"I'm the awesome god of a lot of things, but that's not one of them," his brother replies. "I would bet all that anger and rage she gets from you is curdling your daughter's breast milk."

"Dad," Chris says not wanting him to insult his wife.

"I'm not saying it's her fault. It's his fault," his dad explains.

"Still," Chris says unhappily.

"I knew I never should have let _my_ girl marry _your_ boy," Ares says like he could have stopped it.

"Dad," Clarisse says, "Please don't be mean."

"Like usual," Hermes completes.

"You want to step outside?" Ares asks.

"Sure, let's box this thing out," Hermes says jumping up.

"Boxing isn't what I had in mind," his brother tells him, "especially not with you, God of Boxing."

"You're a pussy," Hermes says sitting back down.

"Are you seriously going to act like this in our home?" Chris asks the two godly brothers.

"I told him I'd go outside," Hermes says innocently.

"You should be the God of Asses," Ares tells him.

"Already taken by Dionysus," Hermes says with a chuckle.

"Do you always have to have a smart remark?" Ares asks him

"God of Language," his brother says smartly.

"You're also supposed to be the God of Diplomacy, but I don't see much of that," his brother replies.

"You wouldn't know it if you saw it," Hermes chuckles.

"Boys," Hestia says, "That is more than enough."

"He started it," Hermes says like a little kid.

"Go to Hades," Ares tells him.

"Often should I bring you something back," Hermes laughs.

"You are a waste of Dad's seed," Ares says getting fed up at not being able to stifle his brother.

"And I should have left you in that jar. Gods what was I thinking rescuing you?" Hermes says.

"No one asked you to," Ares barks.

"Can I put you back then?" his brother asks.

"Stop it," Clarisse says now standing. "I don't want to hear any more of it."

"The lady of the house has spoken," Ares says.

"Think you'll have the last word," Hermes replies.

"I have the last word," Hestia says, "Both of you shut up!"


	41. Chapter 41

Saturday morning, the camp is a bustle of activity with most of the campers arriving for the summer. Aphrodite, Hermes, Tyche, Hypnos, Nike, and Ares all have children attending for the first time this summer. The counselors for each of those cabins have assembled at the big house to collect their siblings and give then a tour of the camp. Clovis, Piper, Connor, Klaas, counselor from the Nike cabin, and Chloe, from Tyche, are all waiting when Sherman, who is taking care of Clarisse's duties for a couple of weeks, walks up to join them.

"You're late," Piper tells him.

"So," Sherman replies.

"How's the baby?" Klaas asks Clarisse's brother.

"I guess Selina has colic, but Lady Hestia has been helping them. I was just over there and Hestia said she would appear at lunch for a few minutes if anyone wants to meet her," Sherman tells them.

Chloe has been watching Clovis ever since he walked up and took a seat. She finally says, "Are you a new camper?" looking right at him.

"Chloe it's me, Clovis," he says in disbelieve that she doesn't know who he is.

"Clovis?" she says stunned, "Hypnos' Clovis?" From the tone of her voice and the look on her face, everyone can tell she doesn't believe him.

Piper laughs and says, "It's really Clovis. My sisters have gotten a hold of him."

"I can't believe how different you look, oh my gods I didn't even recognize you," Chloe exclaims.

"You're so cute," Klaas adds trying to sound like a girl, as he makes fun of Clovis.

"Shut up," Clovis says punching Klaas in the arm.

"Damn, you been working out?" Klaas say rubbing his arm.

"Little," Clovis says wanting to end the conversation regarding his transformation because he's a little uncomfortable with the attention.

"I would say you might get lucky this summer," Sherman says with a sneer, "but the girls won't be able to see you asleep in your dad's cabin all the time."

"I don't plan to be asleep all the time," Clovis says, "Dad has me on a different schedule now."

"Ok, so maybe I'll kick your ass in combat," Sherman says with a laugh.

"Sherman, I do not believe you will be able to do any such thing to me because as soon as you start talking smack I can put you to sleep," Clovis says very softly. Instantly Sherman's chin drops down on to his chest and he's out.

"How'd you do that?" Connor says with a laugh, "Gods that's awesome."

"A little something new Dad's been teaching me," Clovis says with a smile.

"How long will he be out like that?" Klaas asks running his hand back and forth under Sherman's face.

Clovis thinks for a second then says, "Well it really depends on how powerful the person is. It can be from a couple of minutes to an hour."

"In that case, Sherman will be out all afternoon," Chloe says with a chuckle.

* * *

Connor is giving his new cabin mate and little sister Harmony a tour of camp when they run into Percy and Nico practicing with their swords in the arena. Harmony instantly recognizes Percy and runs to give him a hug.

"Percy!" she calls out with her arms wide.

"Hi Harmony, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you're finally starting camp," Percy says. Percy met Harmony and her mother a couple of years early when Percy visited them on behalf of Lord Hermes. He was doing the god a favor of notifying all of Hermes remaining unclaimed children after the second Titan war. Both Hermes and the little girl's mother felt she was too young to attend camp with a cabin full of prankster boys since she was only six. Now at eight, Hermes wants her to start training.

"Do you still have that girlfriend?" the little girl asks Percy with a smile.

"She's my wife now and we have a daughter," Percy tells her. Instantly Harmony's face shows the disappointment.

"He's more than twice your age," Connor tells his sister, but it doesn't seem to make her feel any better. "Any way, Harmony, this is Nico. He's Lord Hades son," Connor continues and makes the introduction.

"Lord Hades?" Harmony says, as she takes a step behind her brother.

"I don't bite," Nico says bending over so his face is closer to hers and offers his hand.

"He's also married and has a newborn son," Conner tells his sister.

"I like babies," the little girl says still showing signs of being afraid of Nico.

"You don't have to be afraid of Nico," Percy now tells Harmony. "He's my cousin and he's a really nice guy."

"You promise," she asks looking at Percy.

"Promise," she says. The little girl then takes Nico's hand and shakes it.

* * *

Drew comes into the cabin while Mitchell is in the process of putting his clothes in the chest by his bed.

"Mitchell," she says sweetly and gives him a hug.

"What have you done with Drew?" he asks seriously looking at her like she's a stranger.

"I guess I deserve that," she says with a smile then walks over to her own bed and starts to change out of her shoes into her riding boots.

"Since when do you ride horses?" Mitchell asks walking over to her bed.

"I started learning in April," she tells him.

"Is that a picture of Butch?" he asks in shock at noticing the framed picture by her bedside.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend," she explains. Butch then knocks on the open door and steps inside the Aphrodite cabin.

"You ready?" he asks Drew then acknowledges her brother, "Mitchell, good to see you back."

"You're really dating Drew?" Mitchell says still unable to believe the news.

"Yeah," Butch says like it's no big deal.

"And this is for real, not some kind of game?" Mitchell then asks his sister.

"Yes, it's for real," Drew insists, as she stands and fixes her shirt. "I've changed and I'm in love with Butch for real."

Mitchell starts looking around at this point like he's trying to figure something out.

"This is the Aphrodite cabin isn't it?" he asks.

"Very funny," Drew says, "I've changed for real. I'll tell you about how it happened later," she continues then kisses her brother on the cheek and leaves with her boyfriend.

Mitchell goes back over to his bed and sits down. He's still sitting there a few minutes later when Lacy enters the cabin.

"Hi Mitchell," she says happy to see him but on noticing the look on his face asks, "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in some other dimension or something," he tells her seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Lacy asks.

"Drew, she's…"

"Sweet?" Lacy finishes for him.

"Totally," he says.

"It's been an interesting spring here at camp," his sister tells him with a grin.

* * *

Tharin is walking through the woods with his dad and Leo when he stops.

"What's up?" Chiron asks his boy.

"Nothing," Tharin says then starts to walk on, but the look on his face tells his father that something is wrong.

"Son, you can tell me anything," the centaur says.

"I think I know," Leo says looking at his wife's little brother. "You're dreading another season at camp as My Pretty Pony."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tharin asks looking at Leo.

"I've got my ways," Leo says not telling him that Crystal told him how upset her baby brother was about being treated like a pet.

"Would you like me to say something at lunch?" Chiron asks his son. "Make it clear that you are a camper just like everyone else here and must be respected as such."

"You'd do that for me?" his son asks.

Chiron puts his hand on his son's shoulder and says, "Son, you are precious to me. I would do anything to help you with a problem. Besides, it's true. You are a camper just like everyone else."

"Actually, I think you out rank everyone at camp," Leo tells him.

"How do you figure that," the young centaur asks.

"Well you're the son of Iris, goddess of the rainbow, and Chiron, demigod master and son of Kronos. That makes you way more than a demigod like the rest of us," Leo explains. "Everyone should be respectful of you and not treat you like a toy just because you're cute and loveable."

"Leo," Tharin says trying to point out that he's doing it too.

"What, I'm allowed to treat you like that. I'm married to your big sister, but I would never do it in front of others."

"I will inform the others that you are to be respected, but despite what Leo tells you, I will not have you acting superior to everyone else here at camp. You are all special and wonderful," Chiron tells his boy.

"I understand Dad. Thanks," Tharin says then hugs his father.

* * *

During lunch, Clovis sits with a five year old sweetie named, Kimon, who is attending her first summer in the Hypnos cabin. They are talking about the offering given to their dad each time they eat when a girl walks up to them.

"Clovis wow you look great," Lou Ellen tells him, as she runs her hand through his hair.

Once she removes her hand, Clovis says thanks then satisfies an urge to run his own hand through his hair to undo whatever Lou Ellen just did to it. "This is my little sister Kimon," he says now introducing his sibling to his fellow cabin counselor.

"It's nice to meet you," Lou Ellen says, as she shakes the little girl's hand. "So it would be nice to see more of you this summer," she says now turning her attention back to Clovis.

"I'll be around," he tells her. "Dad is allowing me to be awake more and do some training now that I'm 16."

"Really, I hope we get to have some classes together," she says.

"I'm actually teaching a dream class this summer," he tells her proudly.

"That would be fun," she says just smiling at him. "I would love to teach you some…magic," she continues, and Clovis gets the distinct impression she really has something else in mind.

"We'll see," Clovis tells her then turns back to his sister and their conversation.

"I'll see you a little later," Lou Ellen says then walk over to the Hecate table and takes a seat where she can continue to watch him.

"She's pretty," Kimon says looking back over at the other counselor.

"She's alright," Clovis say then takes a drink of his milk.

"You don't like her?" his sister asks.

"She's fine. I like her as a friend," he says.

"She thinks you're cute," Kimon tells her brother.

"That just makes her shallow," Clovis tells her. "She never gave me much notice before."


	42. Chapter 42

**Spoiler alert! If you haven't read Mark of Athena, yet you might not want to read this chapter. It's just a tiny spoiler.**

* * *

He thought after a while, he would get used to the smell, but it still makes him want to vomit. It doesn't help that he's been running as fast as he can for close to an hour and is gasping for breath. He's been down so many dead-ends and tunnels that circle him right back where he has just been that he's beginning to wonder if he'll ever get away from her. Now as he finds himself in yet another dead-end, he knows he won't get out at least not easily. The distinct sound of a huge snake slithering across the slate floor is getting closer.

"I smell you Nico di Angelo. There is no need to run. Surrender to me now and end your suffering. You'll make the perfect addition to my collection. The son of Hades is something I'll cherish forever," she says.

Nico stands with his back against the stone wall waiting and wondering if he has any chance at all, and if so what is the trick? He's been battling monsters for days now, but to defeat this one, he'll have to do it blind. As the sound gets closer, Nico closes his eyes. _No matter what happens, don't open your eyes_, he tells himself.

"There you are my precious Nico," she says, and he can tell she's right in front of him now. "How long do you think you can resist me? You know you want to look upon my face, end all of this suffering," she continues.

Nico stands as still as he can, which is hard because he feels like his heart is beating out of his chest. Now he can feel her hot breath in his face. _Gods that's nasty_, he thinks to himself wondering if they make monster breath mints. He turns his face trying to get away from the smell. He can hear the hissing of hundreds of tiny snakes now that she's so close.

She places her hand on his chest and leans in closer. "You know you want to open your eyes," she whispers then places one hand on his face turning him back to face her. "Stay with me Nico," he says softly.

_Don't open your eyes_, he thinks again straining harder to keep his eyes closed.

She slowly takes the hand that was on his chest and slides it down the front of his jeans.

_Oh gods, I'm getting felt up by a monster_, he thinks, as she caresses him.

"Open your eyes Nico," she says then he can feel her tongue against his lips. "Open your…"

Nico screams.

"Nico, please wake up," she says softly.

Nico's eyes open to a start. His first though is, _gods I opened my eyes that's it I'm dead_.

"Thalatta?" he says now realizing that he's home in his own bed with his wife lying over him. Her hand is still down his pants.

"You were having another nightmare," she tells him.

"And so, you were trying to wake me up starting with my, you know," he says reaching her hand.

"I called your name but it wasn't working. You were crying out like something was after you. I thought that if you felt pleasure," she says removing her hand from his privates. "I'm sorry."

"It's…it's alright, it's just that…" he doesn't finish finding it embarrassing to say that he was afraid he was about to have sex dream with Medusa.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"Not really," he says then grins.

"You can tell me anything. I know it was hard for you there and you don't like to talk about it, but maybe it would help you to get over it," she tells him.

"I talked with Mr. D months ago. He said it would just take time before the nightmares would end, if they ever did," he tells her.

"Still if you talked about it, just tell me about this dream," she says and he can tell she wants to help him so badly.

"I was being chased," he starts to tell her. "I couldn't get away. Every turn I made was wrong and she was closing in on me. Finally she had me trapped. All I could do was close my eyes and wait for her to attack. When she caught me, I was frozen. She put her hand on my…me, and she was trying to kiss me. It was maybe the most awful thing that's ever happened."

"Who…who was she?" Thalatta asks.

"Medusa," he says, "Medusa was about to rape me in my nightmare."

"Oh Nico, it's because of me isn't it? What I was doing to try and wake you up?" she asks.

"Hey you didn't know," he says pulling her closer to his chest.

"I promise I won't do anything like that again," she tells him.

"Babe, don't beat yourself up. Besides it could have been much worse," he says grinning again.

"How? What could be worse than being sexually assaulted by Medusa?"

"It could have been Echidna," he says with a laugh.

* * *

After breakfast that morning, Nico heads to Bunker 9 to meet with the team about his Dad's project, so Thalatta takes Attisian over to talk with Clovis about Nico's dreams.

"How often does he have them?" Clovis asks once she's filled him in on what's happening.

"A couple of times a month, maybe more if he's stressed," she tells him.

"And they are just reliving things that actually happened to him in Tartarus?"

"No, I don't think he ran into Medusa there, but she was stalking him last night. Other times he isn't even in Tartarus, but bad things are happening like on our wedding night, he dreamed that I ran off and left him at the altar, but we were already married. Weird things like that," she explains.

"Do you think he would agree to be hypnotized?" Clovis asks.

"I don't know, I think he would have to really believe in what you were trying to do," Thalatta says shifting the baby in her arms.

"I think I can at least get him to be able to tell when the dream is going bad and wake up before it gets so frightening," Clovis assures her, "If he'll let me hypnotize him."

"I'll talk to him before dinner then we'll let you know," she says then heads back to cabin thirteen. Before she gets back, she runs into Percy outside playing with Sophia and a puppy.

"Hi you two," she says stopping to chat.

"Auntie Latta," Sophia says reaching for Thalatta for a hug.

"Good morning little princess," Thalatta says handing her son off to Percy and picking up his daughter. "So I see you're playing with your favorite puppy."

"Daddy says can keep as long as he good boy," the little girl says looking down at her pup.

"Have you named him yet?" Thalatta asks.

Sophia nods then says, "Anubis."

"Anubis, but isn't that…"

"The Egyptian guard dog of the Underworld?" Percy says with a grin, "Her mommy has a sense of humor."

"Won't that make some people mad that you named your dog after an Egyptian god?" she asks with a smile.

"Not as much as naming him after them," he chuckles.

Thalatta puts Sophia back onto her feet then looks at Percy. "Can I ask you something? Something personal?" she asks him.

"Sure," he says openly.

"Do you or Annabeth ever have nightmares about, well you know?" she asks.

"Sometimes," he says honestly.

"How do you deal with them?" she continues.

"We just try not to let it bother us. I guess one consolation with the Tartarus dreams is that they don't feel like other demigod nightmares. I don't wake up from them worried about what they mean and what's in store for me. I pretty much know they are just reliving the past," he explains.

"Are they always just reliving what happened to you?" she asks.

"No, I mean sometimes I dream things that never happened, but as long as I realize where I am in the dream, I don't dwell on it when I wake-up. Annabeth is the same way. Why, does Nico still have nightmares?"

"Sometimes," she agrees. "I want to help him, but sometimes I go about it the wrong way and make things worse. What do you do when Annabeth is having a nightmare?"

"I just shake her to wake her up like she does me. Sometimes it takes a couple of minutes but we just keep at it till the other wakes," he tells her.

"Clovis thinks he could use hypnosis to help you guys wake on your own when you recognize the location. Do you think you would ever try that?" she asks him.

"Maybe, I mean I trust Clovis, but the dreams don't bother me all that much. But then again, I was with Annabeth when I was in Tartarus and she's usually with me in my dreams. Nico was alone. That has to make it worse," he says.

"You know Nico better than anybody. Do you think he'd agree to be hypnotized?" she asks.

"I don't know, maybe. He's not as closed off, as he was before he met you, and I know he's close with Hypnos. I think he trust his special kind of power," Percy tells her.

"Thanks for talking with me about this," she says giving her husband's cousin a hug.

"Maybe it really is something the three of us should consider," he says hugging her back.

* * *

When Nico returns from his meeting, the baby is napping, so Thalatta grabs her husband for a quiet talk.

"I hope you won't be mad at me, but I was asking Clovis about a way to stop or at least control your Tartarus nightmares," she tells him.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Nico asks with concern.

"I didn't tell him anything except that you were still having dreams. He thinks he could help you by using hypnosis," she explains.

"I don't know. I mean I wouldn't want to talk about my dreams even under hypnosis," he says.

"I don't think he would do anything at all to embarrass you. In fact I wouldn't let me," she assures him. "I mentioned it to Percy and he says that it was something maybe he and Annabeth would want to consider as well. He also said that their nightmares aren't so bad because they wake with a different feeling than waking from a normal demigod nightmare."

"I agree with that, I mean I don't dwell on them after I'm awake. I know they don't mean anything," he tells her.

"I just hate when you have them. I don't want anything to upset you. I just want to take your pain away," she says caressing his face.

"You do that just by being there for me when I wake. Don't you realize that?" he asks.

"I love you Nico. I want to take away all your pain."

"I know, I want to do the same for you," he says then kisses her.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry it's been week since I posted. Just got a little busy.**

* * *

Percy asked Shelly to babysit Sophia for a little bit since Annabeth was in the Underworld for the install of the security system. It had been a while since anyone had discussed the matter of Glaucus somehow invading the camp and abducting one of Artemis' hunters. He knew Clovis and his dad were looking into it, but he wanted an update. He finds Clovis outside of the Hypnos cabin chopping wood for the fireplace.

"Hey," Percy says greeting him.

"Percy, good to see you," Clovis says wiping the sweat from his brow.

"When you said you were going to be up more, I didn't know that meant working like this," Percy says with a smile.

"Well, usually the wood for the fireplace just appears, but I decided I wanted to chop some of it myself. It's good exercise," Clovis tells him.

"Looks like it," Percy says then picks up a couple of chunks of chopped wood and places them on top of the stacked pile. "I was wondering if you'd found out anything about how Glaucus was invading dreams and how he took Jennifer," he continues.

"Dad has an idea," Clovis says bringing the ax down on the next chunk of wood. "We have some evidence to support it, but Dad is still trying to get proof. It just seems so impossible."

"What is it?" Percy asks stacking some more wood.

"What do you know about Egyptian gods?"

"Egyptian?" Percy says stunned. "Next to nothing."

"Well, there's this god named Tutu."

"Does he look like a ballerina?" Percy asks.

"Uh, no, actually in his non-human form, he has a lion body and a serpent tail, but he keeps his head," Clovis explains.

"Sounds lovely, what does he do?"

"He's the god of sleep among a couple of other things."

"So he's your dad's counterpart then?" Percy asks.

"I guess you could say that. Anyway, I told Dad that I could feel some Egyptian magic at work when Drew and I were trying to find Jennifer, so he's been checking some things out. We believe that Glaucus was working with Tutu and might have used the Duat to reach into camp," Clovis explains.

"What's a Duat?" Percy asks.

"It's the Egyptian Underworld. It works a little differently than ours. If you know how, you can reach into it from the above world and put things in or take things out," Clovis says.

"So you think Glaucus got from our underworld to theirs and reached in and grabbed her?"

"That's what Dad is thinking, the only thing is usually you don't reach from the Duat into the upper world, you reach into the Duat from up here. That's the part Dad is still trying to figure out. Problem is, he's not getting much help from the Egyptians," Clovis tells him.

"You know who might be able to help with that it Lacy, I think she has some Egyptian friends."

"I had no idea," Clovis says, "Who is it?"

"You'd have to ask her. I just remember her saying she went to school with some Egyptian kids kind of like us," Percy tells him.

"Why don't we go check right now?" Clovis asks anxious for a break from wood splitting.

* * *

Clovis took a couple of minutes to get cleaned up then the two walk over to the Aphrodite cabin. Drew is the one that opens the door for them.

"Hi guys," she says showing them inside.

"We were looking for Lacy. Is she around?" Percy asks.

"She's in the shower but you can wait if you want," Drew says.

"You went to school with Lacy didn't you?" Percy asks.

"Yes."

"We heard there were some Egyptian kids at your school," Clovis says.

"Not that I know of," Drew says, "I don't recall anyone from Egypt."

"They might not be from Egypt, I mean we're not from Greece," Percy explains.

"You mean Egyptian demigods?" she asks stunned, "No way. I think I would know."

"Hi guys," Lacy says emerging from the bathroom with her hair up in a towel.

"Lace we need some Egyptian god help, and I thought I heard you might know someone," Percy says explaining why they are there.

Lacy has a funny look on her face as she looks at her sister.

"I told them there weren't any Egyptians at school," Drew says.

"Actually, I do, but um Drew I don't think she'd want you to know," Lacy says looking at her sister hating to hurt her feelings after how much she's changed.

"Are you asking me to leave?" a hurt Drew asks.

"You can't say anything to anybody," Lacy says looking at Drew, "Nobody at school can find out."

"I promise," Drew says, "You know I'm a different person now besides I graduated."

"My best friend at school is a magician in the House of Life. Her parents are both descendents of Egyptian pharaohs. She and her brother have the strongest bloodline to the throne and they have both hosted gods in the past. They know a ton about the gods. In fact their Dad is now Osiris," Lacy explains.

"Who are you talking about?" Drew asks in complete shock.

"Sadie," Lacy says, "Sadie Kane."

"There's no way Sadie is some kind of god," Drew says in disbelief.

"Not now she isn't but she hosted Isis for a while. Her brother hosted Horus. Her boyfriend still hosts Anubis the god of death."

"Sadie has a boyfriend?" Drew says.

"Walt," Lacy says.

"Walt Stone?" Drew says still not believing it.

"Yeah," Lacy says.

"I'm still trying to figure out how Glaucus took Jennifer. Do you think they would help us?" Clovis asks.

"I'd be willing to ask," Lacy says grabbing for the crystal next to her bed.

"She won't freak out over an Iris Message?" Drew asks.

"Not at all," Lacy says then heads outside.

When she enters a few minutes later, she tells them that they want to meet in the city.

* * *

The next morning Percy, Clovis, Lacy and Drew, head into Manhattan to meet with the Kanes. Lacy said that Sadie usually tries to stay out of Manhattan, but since the Greeks invited them, they would come over the East River for a few.

The four of them sit at Percy's favorite burger joint and wait for the others to arrive.

"You promise that you'll be nice to Sadie," Lacy asks her sister.

"Yes," Drew assures hers.

When Sadie enters, she's with two teenage boys and a girl. "Sadie," Lacy says giving her friend a hug.

"What is she doing here?" Sadie whispers in Lacy's ear.

"She's changed," Lacy whispers back then she gives Carter a hug, which sets her heart a flutter. "Everyone, this is my friend Sadie, her brother Carter, Walt Stone, and Zia Rashid. Guys, you know my sister Drew, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Sister?" Sadie questions.

"Half-sister but yeah, this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and Clovis Knight son of Hypnos."

"Sadie," Drew says standing, "Before we start, I want to apologize for how nasty I was. I'm different mostly because of what we are going to talk to you about. I'm sorry."

"At least that horrid pink eye shadow is gone," Sadie says and they all sit down. Percy tells them lunch is on him, so they all order.

"So the gods are your actual parents?" Carter asks out of curiosity.

"Yes," Percy says, "One parent is a god the other mortal, so we're demigods. How does it work with you?"

"Sadie and I," Carter says, "Our dad was a descendent of Narmer. He was the pharaoh that brought the upper and lower Nile people together. Our mom was a descendent of Ramses II."

"Isn't he the Ten Commandments guy?" Percy asks remember his mom always insisted on watching the movie each Easter.

"I couldn't really tell you, Dad never admitted that and nothing was ever written down that I've seen, but that's the theory," Carter tells him.

"Lacy said something about hosting gods?" Clovis asks.

"Yeah, um, for a bit. I was Isis and he was Horus," Sadie explains.

"But you're not now?" Percy asks.

"No, I mean we're still linked, although we haven't communicated in a while," Carter tells them not wanting to say anything about the gods being gone for now. No sense letting the Greeks know the Egyptians aren't close.

"What about you Walt?" Drew asks thinking she's glad Butch didn't come on this little outing or she might get in trouble for looking at her former schoolmate.

"I'm a descendent of Akhenaten," Walt tells them, "He's only known for a couple of things. The first was making everyone warship just one god, Ra. The other was his son you might have heard of him, Tutankhamen."

"You're a grandchild of King Tut?" Drew asks in shock.

"No, one of his sisters was my something or other grandmother," Walt explains to Drew. "Ow babe," he continues looking at Sadie who just kicked him under the table.

"Tell them," she orders.

"Fine, I'm also the Eye of Anubis," Walt says rubbing his leg.

"Exactly what does that mean?" Percy asks.

"The god of death and I now share this body. We're one and the same," Walt explains.

"That's cool," Clovis says with a look on his face that says _Wonder what that would feel like_. All eyes then shift to Zia.

"I'm a nobody magician?" she says.

"I'm pretty sure it's okay to tell them everything," Carter says taking his girl's hand, "They told us."

"I didn't hear you tell them you're the pharaoh?" she says.

"What?" Percy says, "Pharaoh?"

"Yeah," Carter says with a grin. "I'm Pharaoh of the House of Life now, but I'm on a little bit of a sabbatical, and my girl here was the Eye of Ra."

"Ra?" Lacy says surprised since she did a little research after Sadie confided her true identity.

Sadie says, "For a little while she was Ra the sun god."

"Like Apollo?" Percy asks.

"Actually more like Zeus," Lacy explains to her fellow Greeks.

"That must have been amazing," Drew says.

"It was an experience, but I could have never survived hosting him for long."

"You guys are amazing. I'd love to share stories sometime. You must have some great ones to tell," Percy says.

"Same with you guys," Carter agrees.

"Are you sure that's allowed?" Sadie asks cautiously. "I mean our ancestors didn't get along all that bloody well."

"You told Lacy who you were," her brother reminds her.

"Only because something freaky happened in science lab one day and we both thought we did it. We felt so bad about almost blowing each other up that we spilled the beans.

"Well we're really glad you guys agreed to meet us. Clovis, why don't you tell them what we're trying to figure out," Percy says.

Clovis explains about Glaucus and his hatred of Aphrodite, Drew explains her nightmares and the physical abuse, Lacy explains about Glaucus kidnapping Jennifer, right from the bed next to her while she slept, thinking he was getting her, Clovis explains how they found Glaucus and Percy explains a little about camp security and how there were no breaches at camp. Finally Clovis explains the feelings he had during his connection with Drew while she was communicating via sleep with Glaucus and what his father believes might have happened.

"That's interesting," Walt says running his hand over his head. "I've never tried to pull things from the upper world into the Duet, but theoretically it should work either way."

"I'm certainly willing to check," Carter says, "My question though is how would this Glaucus guy even be in contact with Tutu? I mean, the Underworld is the underworld Greek, Roman, Egyptian, but it's not like they're one big group."

"The Greeks were familiar with Tutu, we called him Tithoes. Dad thinks that since Glaucus' ghostly spirit remained in the upper world, so he could torment horses, he would have had access to Egypt," Clovis explains.

Carter nods his head that it sounds plausible then continues, "What are you planning if we prove it's possible?"

"I have no idea, to be honest," Percy tells him, "But we need to find a way to prevent it from happening again."

"Well if we prove that the Duat was involved, we'll do whatever we can to help you stop it." Walt says. "I think we all agree that we wouldn't want the Greeks or Romans snatching magicians in their sleep."

"Got that right," Sadie agrees. "The gods do that enough as it is, except for you of course," she continues with a smile at her boyfriend.

"You have that problem too," Percy says with a chuckle.

"So how do we check this out?" Clovis asks.

"I'll go to the Duat and see if I can reach into the upper world. I'm wondering though how he pinpointed your sister," Carter says.

"Maybe he placed something on Drew when she was at home that was in the cabin then he focused on that item to get the right spot," Sadie suggests.

"We should try that," Carter suggests.

"What about a kiss," Lacy says with a smile. "You could place one of those on me." Carter's face instantly flushes as Zia gives her a dirty look for hitting on her boyfriend.

"Lacy!" Sadie says, "You've got to stop hanging around with me."

Drew, noticing the look on Zia's face, says, "Ignore my little sis. As she gets older, she's acting more like Mom."

"What about an amulet," Carter offers instead.

"I guess," Lacy says disappointed.

"Take this," Sadie says slipping a bracelet from her wrist.

"So you're going to try to get into the Aphrodite cabin?" Percy asks.

"That would be proof," Carter says, "But if it's a problem."

"We can trust them," Lacy says.

"I believe that," Percy says, "But we still need to run this by Chiron and Argus or they'll have our heads."

"Totally understand that," Walt acknowledges.

* * *

Once a tray of cheeseburgers, fries and shakes have been demolished, the group heads to Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Clovis head to the big house to talk with Chiron leaving the Aphrodite girls with the Kanes at Thalia's tree.

"Is that the real golden fleece?" Walt asks curiously.

"Yes it is," Drew says.

"Wow, we sure could have used that," Sadie says holding her boyfriend's hand.

"We overcame the problem," Walt replies with a grin. "And you didn't even have to choose between boyfriends."

"I still wonder sometimes if you two have private conversations about me," Sadie tells him with a smile.

"Walt you are looking a lot better," Drew says making small talk.

"Well merging with an immortal god will do that for you," he tells her.

"This wouldn't be that awesomely hot stud you brought to the dance that time would it?" Drew asks remembering how she and her friends couldn't get over how cute he was.

"One and same," Sadie says rubbing it in.

Chiron and Argus now return with the guys to discuss the plan which requires letting the Egyptians inside the camp boarders.

"You're a centaur," Carter says a little surprised.

"You're Julius Kanes' children?" Chiron returns.

"You knew our father?" Sadie asks in surprise.

"Our paths crossed a time or two. We've both spent time in academic circles," Chiron explains. "How is the old man?"

"He's dead sir," Carter says.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the centaur tells them honestly.

"It was his decision. He's actually Osiris now, so it's not completely terrible," Carter tells him.

"Was he able to reunite with your mother? I know her death was a terrible blow to him," Chiron asks.

"Yes, he and Mum are together again," Sadie say, and we still get to see them from time to time.

"I actually see them all the time," Walt says with a grin.

Chiron looks at the tall muscular boy for a few seconds as if he's trying to pull images apart. "You're Anubis?" he says a little surprised.

"For a few months now sir," Walt confirms.

"It goes without saying that our little secret here remains our little secret," the centaur says.

"As does ours," Sadie agrees.

"I give the four of you permission to enter," Chiron says allowing the Egyptians to enter camp.

As they all walk across the lawn toward the cabins, the Egyptian kids can't help but be impressed.

"And I thought Brooklyn House was big. This is amazing," Sadie says trying to take it all in. "Is that climbing wall erupting?"

"Yeah," Lacy says, "I told you our camp was awesome."

"You weren't kidding," Sadie agrees.

As they walk across the lawn toward the Aphrodite cabin, Sophia spots her daddy and starts toward him followed by her puppy.

"Daddy?" she calls out to him with her arms outstretched.

"That dog," Carter says spotting the baby's puppy.

"He's pretty much harmless," Percy says grabbing his daughter up into his arms. The dog starts snarling at the newcomers.

"Nubis stop!" Sophia yells holding her hand out.

"Nubis?" Walt says with a bit of a grin.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that," Percy says. "If it means anything, Anubis is a great puppy."

"Of course he is," Walt chuckles. "May I hold her?"

"Sure," Percy says handing his daughter over to the young man.

Walt gives Sophia a hug then kisses her forehead. "You said your dad is Poseidon. He's the sea god isn't he?" he asks looking a little confused.

"Yeah," Percy says.

"And you wife?" Walt continues.

"Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, gods help me," he tells him.

This bit of information makes Walt look even more confused.

"Sophia is adopted," Percy says thinking that one death god can probably sense another.

"She's a doll baby," Walt says nodding and hugging her again.

"Come on I'll show you our cabin," Lacy says pulling her best friend inside.

"This is not what I pictured when you said cabin," Sadie says looking around at all the cuteness.

"So you guys are in cabins based on your godly parent?" Carter asks.

"Yes but some of the cabins are empty, maiden goddesses you know," Percy explains.

"It's a nice set up," Walt says looking around as well.

"Okay, so I should slip out of here and see if I can get back," Carter says. "I think I'm going to step outside to do that."

As he leaves the room, Walt asks Drew which bed is hers.

"This one," Drew says pointing out her space. "You can look around if you want."

"I just wanted to see if I could find something that this guy might have gotten in here that he latched onto," he says handing Sophia back to her daddy then taking a looking around.

The others sit and talk for a few minutes waiting for Carter to find his way back. When Carter's head pops into the room hovering in thin air, only Sophia and Anubis, the puppy version, are surprised.

"Daddy head!" Sophia shouts pointing at Carter. The puppy runs across the room and stands barking ferociously from all three heads.

"Hey everybody," Carter says with a grin, "Somebody want to help me out of here?"

Walt and Percy go over and take Carter's hands pulling him part way through then grab him under the arms to help him to his feet.

"Well, I guess that proves it," Chiron says from the doorway where his head is all he could get through.

"It wasn't as easy as coming out of the Duat usually is, but I managed," Carter agrees.

"Now we have to figure out how to prevent it," Clovis says.

"What about a spell?" Zia asks looking at Sadie. "Maybe Drowah or N-day?"

"Maybe," Sadie agrees. "I'd have to get a feel for the actual size of the camp first."

Argus turns and says something that only Chiron can her then turns back toward the others.

"I would prefer we discuss this situation before we apply any Egyptian magic over Greek," Chiron tells them.

"Yeah it might now play nice," Carter agrees.

"We also don't want to anger our gods," Chiron adds.

"I can understand that," Walt offers. "I'm a little more open minded but my father would never allow the reverse situation."

"Your father?" Clovis asks.

"Set is Anubis' dad," Walt says.

"Isn't he kind of evil?" Lacy asks.

"Kind of," Walt laughs, "But he's still dad."

"Don't judge a god by his mythology Lacy," Percy says, "I know from my experience with Hades that there a lot of half truths and misunderstandings mixed in with those stories."

"Thanks," Walt says, "I mean dad has a massive evil streak, but there's some good in him, especially when Ra is in the picture."

"Can you explain more about how the Duat works?" Clovis asks. "Maybe if we knew a little more about it, we could come up with our own protection."

"I think that would be something we would have to discuss," Carter says. "Like you, I'm not real comfortable about the idea."

"You are the pharaoh," Sadie tells her brother with a grin. Glad she wasn't the one who had to voice that concern.

The group stands silently for several seconds then Carter says, "I guess we should clear your territory then until you decide what you want to do."

"If you guys aren't in a huge hurry," Percy starts, "My wife is due back before dinner. I know she would like to meet you guys, and Walt, you really should meet my cousin."


	44. Chapter 44

Sadie and Walt decide to hang out with Lacy for a little while, so Percy invites Carter and Zia over to his cabin to wait for Annabeth and the others to return from the Underworld. As they reach the door to cabin three, Jason is just coming out of cabin two.

"Hey Jason, got a minute?" Percy calls to his cousin.

"Yeah," he calls back, "Do we have new campers?"

"Not exactly," Percy says with a smile a Jason reaches them. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, I'd like you to meet Carter Kane, Pharaoh of the House of Life, son of Osiris, and Eye of Horus, and Zia Rashid another magician of the House of Life and the Eye of Ra."

"Excuse me, did you say Jupiter?" Carter asks.

"Yes I'm a Roman," Jason says extending his hand which Carter doesn't take.

"I thought your camp was all Greek," Carter says looking at Percy.

"Well it mostly is. Until a couple of years ago it totally was. The Roman camp is outside San Francisco. We didn't know about each other because of bad blood, but we had to work together to defeat Gaea a last year. Since then we've put the past behind us. There are a couple of Romans here and a couple of Greeks in California now. My cousin Jason just married another daughter of Aphrodite this spring," Percy explains.

"I hope there's no hard feelings," Jason says, "I mean I personally didn't have anything to do with the Romans overthrowing Cleopatra."

"Maybe not but your dad sure did," Zia says.

"Trust me, I don't agree with half the things my Dad does," Jason chuckles as thunder rumbles in the distance. "Oh get over it Pops!" he shouts toward the ski. Since getting married, Jason has been standing up to his dad a little more.

"He really doesn't," Percy says vouching for cousin. "He doesn't even live in his dad cabin. He lives in Hera's."

"I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but I've spent a lot of time in Egypt and have seen what the Romans did to our legacy," Carter explains.

"I understand," Jason says. "I'd probably feel the same way. So what are Egyptians doing at Camp Half-Blood anyway?"

"Percy wanted our help with the Glaucus business," Zia tells him.

"Was he using Egyptian magic?" Jason asks looking at his cousin.

"It looks like it. Now we need to figure out a way to keep anyone else from ever doing the same thing," Percy explains.

"Well, I appreciate your help," Jason say.

"We're not happy that someone was using our magic for such an act," Carter says then actually extents his hand to Jason. "It was nice to meet you Jason Grace."

"You too," Jason says shaking Carter's hand then Zia's. "If there's ever anything I can help you with, just let me know." Carter gives him a nod then Jason heads off across to yard.

"He really is a great guy. He's got an older sister who can be a piece of work sometimes," Percy says with a chuckle.

"Is she still at the Roman camp?" Zia asks.

"Actually no, she's Greek. Zeus and their mom got together and had Thalia then a few years later Jupiter came back and they had Jason. The kids were separated when Jason was two and never saw each other again until a couple of years ago. Hera/Juno whatever you want to call her was so pissed that Zeus got with the same woman twice that he had to give Jason to her just to shut her up. That's why Jason lives in her cabin now. She's his patron goddess and has more say over him than his dad does. Thalia joined her sister Artemis and became a hunter, so we don't get to see her much now. We usually get into it over something whenever we're together but she's really an awesome person."

"Sounds like your family is as mixed up as ours," Carter says as they go inside cabin three.

"Whoa, you have a litter of hellhounds," Zia says when she sees Mrs. O'Leary and the rest of the pups.

"Yeah, Mrs. O'Leary is my dog. I sort of inherited her from Daedalus. She went with Annabeth to the Underworld a couple of months ago for a project my wife is working on and she had a little too much fun with Cerberus while she was there," Percy tells them as the puppies run over to smell the newcomers.

"They're actually pretty cute," Zia says getting on her knees next to Sophia to play with them.

"They're pretty good dogs. Sophia has a way with them and has gotten them pretty tame. The biggest issue with them is going to be size. I think most of them will have to go live with Uncle Hades," Percy tells them.

"Uncle Hades," Carter says with a chuckle.

"I know right," Percy says with his own chuckle. "Believe me, Hades and I didn't start off great, in fact he tried to kill me about a hundred times, but we have a pretty good relationship now."

"I know how that is," Carter agrees, "Set and I have been there."

"You know, it's kind of weird. It took me a while to believe that the Greek gods were real even after my mom brought me to camp with a satyr. Still I never wondered if any of the other mythic gods were real."

"I know what you mean," Carter says. "It's hard enough trying to figure out how our gods mesh with science and God let alone Greek, Roman, Mesopotamian, Mayan and everybody else's gods."

* * *

"Mommy's home!" Annabeth calls out as she enters the cabin.

"Mommy!" Sophia calls as she runs to her. "We have compnee."

"Company?" her mommy asks picking her up and getting hugs and kisses.

"Carter and Ea," Sophia says.

Annabeth looks toward the sofa since she doesn't recognize the names. "Do we have new campers?" she asks as Percy and their guests stand.

"Babe, welcome home," Percy says giving her a kiss like he's really missed her. "This is Carter Kane and Zia Rashid. They are Egyptian sort of like us. This is my beautiful wife Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Hello," Annabeth says shaking each of their hands. "So exactly what does sort of like us mean?"

Carter and Zia then explain to Annabeth exactly what their situations and those of Sadie and Walt are in relation to their own.

"Carter, so you were connected with Horus the warrior god. Is he like Ares or my mother? Annabeth asks curiously.

"If I remember right, your mom is more strategy and Ares is the fight correct," Carter says.

"Basically," Annabeth agrees.

"I would say Horus is somewhere in between," Carter says, "He isn't shear brutality without thought."

"Really?" Zia asks with a smile.

"Just because he would do anything to rule the world doesn't mean he doesn't think before he acts," Carter says with a laugh.

Annabeth then turns to Zia and says, "Ra, that's very impressive. It must have been an amazing experience."

"Yes, it was. I'm glad it over. His power was all but overwhelming," Zia tells her.

"She did an unbelievable job with the power though," Carter says kissing his girl's cheek.

"So the two of you are dating?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes," Zia says, "It took us a few months to get to that point but we're together now."

"At least it didn't take a few years," Annabeth says looking at her husband.

"Hey, you knew you were important to me it's just that we had to defeat Kronos first," Percy says defending himself.

"Kronos and Gaea, you've been busy," Carter says with a smile.

"Well we had a lot of help on both," Percy says modestly.

"It takes everyone working together sometimes doesn't it," Carter agrees. "We just took down Chaos and it was most definitely a team effort."

"But you were our leader," Zia says reminding Carter of how proud she is of him. He just blushes a little.

"Carter's sister Sadie and her boyfriend Walt are hanging out with Lacy. They go to school together," Percy tells his wife after explaining why the Egyptians are in camp. "I really wanted Walt to meet Nico."

"Oh wow, yeah those two need to meet," she agrees and gets ready to head over to the pavilion for dinner.

* * *

Once at the pavilion, Percy is introducing Annabeth to Sadie and Walt when Nico and Thalatta join the others along with baby Attisian. Percy calls them over to where they stand. "Welcome home," he tells his cousin.

"Good to be home," Nico says giving Attisian's head a kiss.

"I want you to meet some people," Percy says getting ready to make introductions. "Guys this is my cousin Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, his lovely wife Thalatta, daughter of Palaemon and their son, Attisain."

"He's so little," Sadie says playing with the baby's fingers.

"He's three weeks old," Thalatta says.

"Our guests, our friends, are Egyptian," Percy says, "This is Carter and Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, and Walt Stone." Percy then goes through the process of explaining their positions saving Walt for last. "Now Walt, is someone I really wanted you to meet since he hosts Anubis, the god of death."

"Hosts?" Nico questions.

"We're are one and the same. I am Walt Stone but I'm also Anubis," Walt explains.

"So have you always been that way?" Nico continues.

"No, it's a recent thing. I was dying from the same curse that killed Tut, and Anubis was forbidden to see with Sadie since he was a god. We decided that since we were both in love with her and her with us that we would solve all of our problems by becoming one," Walt explains.

"Is that not weird?" Thalatta asks Sadie, "I mean loving them both but having them be one being."

"At first I had a hard time adjusting, but the only way I could have either one of them was to have both at once. Now they are like a third super awesome person that's perfect," Sadie says giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"As god of death, are you in charge of the Underworld?" Nico asks.

"I used to be, but Osiris, Carter and Sadie's, dad has that job. After my dad killed him, he outranked me. He runs the show and judges the newly deceased. I'm in charge of making sure the dead who were prepared properly for burial make their way to the scales for the Weighing of the Heart. That involves a lot of tasks not really appropriate for dinner conversation," Anubis says with a smile. "Do you have any responsibilities in your Underworld?" he asks Nico.

"Not officially, I mean Dad has tried to put me in charge of one thing or another, but honestly until I'm dead, I don't want it. I don't want to be so busy in the Underworld that I don't have time to be here with my family," Nico tells him.

"That's not really true," Thalatta says, "You're the President of Underworld Development."

"That's not an ancient position," her husband says kissing her cheek.

"It will be someday," she says proudly then looks at Walt/Anubis and says, "May I ask you a question as Anubis?"

"Sure," Walt says, "Anubis is the god with the head of the jackal if I remember the stories my father told me. Is that how the Anubis part of you looks for real?"

"Different people see different things," Anubis tells her.

"I never saw him like that. He was always a gorgeous teenage boy, just like Walt," Sadie says.

"I admit that I saw the jackal the first time we met," Carter adds.

"Who are the new campers," Connor asks getting in line with Tate and the other Hermes kids.

Percy makes the introductions then Anubis says, "Hermes like the thought isn't so pleasant."

"Have you met our dad?" Tate asks catching the tone.

"No, but when Alex came to town, people started calling me Hermanubis like we were the same god. Like only one god could possibly deliver messages from the gods to mortals," Anubis explains.

"Alex?" Percy asks.

"Alexander the Great," Anubis/Walt says.

"I guess you would know Alexander the Great," Annabeth says clearly impressed. "I'd love to talk to you about what that was like."

"He was an arrogant prick, but the guy sure knew how to conquer." Anubis tells her.

"Well I guess we all know better than to think you're the same now don't we?" Tate says with a smile, "Because you sure aren't Dad."

* * *

Iris invites the visitors to dine at her table since she is technically the camp hostess and the only godly parent on the premises. Having such special visitors with them even prompts her kids to sit with everyone else at her end of the table.

"You certainly are handsome," Sadie tells Tharin as she sits across from where he stands.

"Thank you," Tharin says a little embarrassed but glad she said handsome instead of cute. He hates being called cute.

"Tharin is my youngest," Iris tells them, "Chiron and I had him last summer."

"Wow just a year old," Zia says impressed. "You are very mature. I see you have a bow, are you just learning?"

"No, I'm good," Tharin says honestly which prompts a laugh from everyone around him.

"You could be a little modest," his brother Butch tells him.

"You're not," Tharin says looking at his big brother.

"Point taken," Butch says the ruffles the tuft of blue hair on his little brother's head.

"So Butch," Sadie says, "You're Drew's boyfriend?"

"We started dating this spring," he admits. "Did you know Drew from school?"

"Oh yeah, we knew Drew," Sadie says making it clear that Drew was not liked. "She says you're one of the reasons she has changed. The world owes you big time." Butch doesn't say anything to the last comment since Sadie is right but he doesn't really want to keep ragging on his girlfriend.

"So do you have oracles that you consult?" Rachel asks since she regularly sits at Iris' table.

"Yes, but nothing like you," Walt says, "Most often the priests would communicate with statues and get answers to important questions."

* * *

After dinner, most of the other campers stop by Lady Iris' table to introduce themselves to the visitors. It's so unusually to have this type of company. In fact it never happens, so they all want to say hello. By early evening, the group from Brooklyn House is ready to head home. Carter is asked to make a parting statement to the camp.

"First, on behalf of my sister, Walt and Zia, I wanted to thank all of you for inviting us into your camp and sharing your hospitality with us. As I am sure you can understand, in our situation, you don't always know if meeting new people is going to be a good thing or bad. I think we can truly say that today has been a wonderful opportunity for all of us to share our knowledge and our friendship. I also wanted to say that if there is anything we might be able to help you with in the future that you contact us. Our peoples might have had differences in the past, but we can put those aside and work together now."

"The same thing goes for us. If we can ever help you with a problem, just let us know," Percy says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Thank you Percy," Carter says then shakes the demigod's hand.


	45. Chapter 45

"I've missed you," Percy says pulling Annabeth into his arms.

"It's so nice to be home and in your arms," she agrees kissing him.

"Our girl is in bed asleep, the dogs are good for the night you know what that means?" he asks with a smile.

"Bedtime?" she says leading him to their bed. Percy kisses her neck a couple of times then she stops him. "I've been thinking about something."

"Me too," he says kissing her again.

"Percy this is something serious," she says getting him to stop again.

"What is it?" he asks a little concerned.

"I've been thinking that now that my part of the project is finished, that it might be time to think about a baby," she says softly as her fingers caress his bare chest.

"Does she need something?" he asks not understanding.

"_She _needs a little brother," she tells him.

"You mean you want us to have a baby," he says surprised.

"Sofia is almost a year old. Even if we conceived right away, it would be almost a year before he would be born," she explains.

"I love you and Sophia so much. We know how to be parents now."

"Does that mean yes?"

"You're really sure about this?" he asks.

"Really," she assures him.

"Then yeah sure," he says making her extremely happy.

* * *

"Jason have you seen my brush," Piper asks walking from the bathroom in cabin 2.

"Is it pink," he asks.

"Of course it is. You've seen it a million times," she tells him.

"Make that a million and one cause it's in your pocket," he says with a smile.

"Oh gods," she says embarrassed.

"Is something bothering you Piper," he asks.

"It's nothing," she says as she brushes her hair. "I just ran into Ares today, and he really pissed me off."

"And what did my big brother do now?" he asks with a chuckle.

"He was asking me how my dad and brother are doing like it might be a limited thing," she explains.

"Did he actually threaten them, because I'll go to Dad…"

"No it was just implied in his tone. You know what a blowhard he is. I don't think he has the guts to do anything. He won't risk pissing off Mom again like he did with Adonis."

"But he had her fooled that time. She believed it wasn't him. What if he did that again?" Jason asks.

"She wanted to believe it wasn't him, but deep down inside she knew better. There's no way she'll ever believe him again now that he admitted killing Adonis. Besides she loves me and Addonia. She would never forgive him for hurting our father," she insists.

"But she has more children with Ares than anyone. There has to be a reason she keeps going back for more," her husband says.

"You mean besides a big penis?" she asks.

"It might not even be that big I mean she's gotten pregnant almost as many times with Hermes and even Dionysus…"

"You don't think Lord Hermes and Mr. D have big penises?" she asks with a giggle. "You know Ares, Hermes, Dionysus, Heracles, Apollo they all get tons of women. There must be something special down there."

"Don't buy it," he says pulling her close to him. "They're my dad's sons. If they all have big penises then I got gipped."

"Don't sell yourself as short," she laughs.

* * *

"She's asleep," Chris whispers.

"For how long?" Clarisse answers.

"She slept all night last night," he says, "I think she will again."

"You hope she will again," she tells him.

"We only need an hour," he says, "Please."

"I'm a little tired," she says then yawns.

"I'll be gentle," he promises.

"Well, it would be nice," she says with a smile.

"I'll go start the water," he says jumping up.

"Extra bubbles," she says before he gets out of the room.

When the water stops several minutes later, Clarisse goes into the bathroom finding her husband already in the tub. He has candles lit and soft music playing and the scent of the bubbles is flowery and enticing. "I'm waiting," he tells her holding his hand out for her. She drops her robe and steps into the water.

"The temperature is perfect," she says sitting down between his legs and leaning back against his chest. Chris puts his arms around his wife and caresses her.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear.

"Even though I'm big and mean," she asks softly.

"You're beautiful, strong, and loving," he says now caressing her breasts with his soapy hands.

"Thank you," she says barely loud enough for him to hear.

"For what?" he asks.

"For being able to see that side of me," she tells him.

"That's the side that saved me. The side that showed me life could be wonderful if I would give it a chance. That's the side that loved me and I fell in love with," he tells her.

"Just hold me," she says closing her eyes.

* * *

"He's not bad looking," he whispers in her ear.

"Who?" she asks.

"Walt, I saw you looking at him over dinner," he answers.

"I'm just surprised is all," she insists, "I had no idea he was a godling and Sadie…"

"Come on, you can admit it to me," Butch tells her.

"Babe, really I swear," she starts again.

"Drew, I'm not jealous, besides he's obviously head over heels in love with that Sadie," he tells her.

"I don't see why," she says.

"Ut oh, sounds like the old Drew sneaking back in," he says with a laugh.

"No, I promise, it's just, Sadie seems so…"

"Equal," he finishes.

"Equal?" she says sounding a little irritated at the comparison.

"You're right, based on her story, she's a bit higher up the totem than you are," he says trying to push her buttons now.

"Butch!" she says now realizing what he's doing.

"Come here," he says taking her arm and pulling her toward him.

"So you can make fun of me some more?"

"No, I have something else in mind," he tells her kissing her neck.

"I don't really want to make out in the barn again and we both have siblings in our cabins," she says pushing him back but not far.

"I have someplace we can go," he tells her leading her toward the stable.

When they get closer, she says, "Butch I don't like doing it in the hay."

"I told you I've been working on something," he says continuing on past the stable.

"What is it," she asks.

"Can you climb?" he asks.

"You mean a tree," she asks shocked.

"Come on," he says helping her up the first limb.

When they reach the platform he has built in the tree top, Drew is happily surprised. There is a mattress, some candles, and speakers that he attaches his iPod to.

"It's not the stable," he says putting his arms around her from behind.

"You did all of this for me, for us?" she says turning to face him.

"I can't go all summer without having you," he says.

"What are we waiting for," she says taking her place on the mattress.

* * *

"My sweethearts, it's bedtime," Iris tells her four youngest.

"Can't we stay up a little longer," Sunny asks.

"No, Sunny my love, Tharin is almost asleep already and…"

"No I'm not Mommy," Tharin says picking up his head.

"Precious you were snoring," his mom insists.

"Can Tharin come spend the night with us Mommy," Little Rose asks sweetly.

"Where would he sleep?" Iris asks.

"He can have Crystal's bed," Henry suggests, "And Butch'll be there."

"But Tharin has a bed right here with his mommy and daddy," their mom says.

"Mommy, Tharin is our little brother. He's just like us. He should stay with us in the cabin," Sunny says pleading.

"Tharin is only a year old. That's too little," Iris tells them.

"Mom you have to admit that Tharin is way smarter than any of us where at a year old," Henry says.

"Still…"

"Please Mommy," Tharin now begs. "Please can I spend the night with Henry, Butch and the girls? I promise I'll be good."

"It's not a matter of being good. Mommy knows all of you are wonderful and extra good. I just think you're too little right now," she tells him.

"You always say that," Tharin says getting upset.

Iris looks over to Chiron for support, "It's your call my love," he says not wanting to get in the middle of this fight.

"You're a lot of help," she tells him with a smile. He just smiles back.

"If I let you go…"

"Yeah!" Rose and Tharin shout.

"I said if," Iris continues, "You have to listen to everything Butch, Violet, and Jade tell you to do."

"We will," Tharin promises.

"I will be there first thing in the morning to check on you guys," their mom says.

"I'll walk them to the cabin," Chiron says as Iris gets kisses and hugs from each one. "When I get back, I'll get you to bed," he continues with a knowing smile.

* * *

"What did you think of Walt?" Thalatta asks.

"He/they seem great. It's a little strange that he's so young. I mean he's not young but that he chooses to appear so young. My Dad would never go for that. It's just not scary enough," he says.

"I don't think Anubis wants to be scary. I think he just wants to help people get to the underworld prepared."

"But he has the head of a jackal," Nico contends. "Don't you think that's meant to be terrifying?"

"I like dogs," she says with a grin.

"Are you saying you think he's hot?" her husband asks. "I know you're attracted to death boys."

"I'm attracted to you. You're my dream boy. Walt seems nice and he's nice to looking at but he's not my Nico."

"So you like really white guys?"

"Would you stop," she says.

"What do you think about this Glaucus business?" he asks.

"I think we have to solve the problem on our own. It's not that I don't trust them. They all seem honorable, but it's too big of a risk," she says honestly.

"I agree. I don't think Dad would ever go for letting Egyptians place a magic spell under our camp," he says.

"So do you have any ideas?"

"No, I think I'll have to talk to Dad about it," he says then lifts their boy from her arms. "I missed you my little guy," he continues as he kisses him and cuddles him to his face.

"That is my favorite site in the world," Thalatta says caressing both Nico and Attisain's cheeks.

"I miss you guys so much when I'm gone," he says kissing his boy again.

"I think he looks more like you every day," she tells him.

"Do you mean whiter?" he asks with a grin.

"I was thinking handsome," she replies.


	46. Chapter 46

Nico grabs a crystal and go outside to IM his father. As the message goes through, Nico sees Hades talking with Thanatos. Apparently he has caught them in the middle of the conversation. "Are you getting soft in your old age, or do you really expect me to believe that you bought that he was just out for a walk and got too close to the parameter?" Hades says.

"My Lord it is a new system. We must certainly not condemn souls to Punishment for getting a little across the line when the line did not exist a week ago," Thanatos replies.

"How do you propose we handle this matter?" Hades asks.

"Signs?"

"You propose we put up signs, _Warning Sensors Ahead Do Not Cross Under Penalty of Transfer to Punishment." _Hades says sarcastically.

"You would prefer to make an example out of…" Thanatos looks at his iPad, "Mr. Benjamin by sending him to Punishment?"

"It's your call," Hades tells him.

"My Lord I only get them here, you control them after judgment," Thanatos reminds him.

"The Doors are your responsibility, so trying to sneak out is your responsibility," Hades says raising his voice.

Nico is actually enjoying this little exchange between his dad and Thanatos. Since they both usually seem so calm, he always assumed they never argued. It's about this time that Thanatos spots Nico's IM image.

"Mr. di Angelo?" the death god asks. Hades now turns and sees his son as well.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nico says with a smile.

"Did you need something Son?" his father asks.

"Yeah, but you can finish if you want," he answers.

"I believe we are finished," Hades says looking back at Thanatos.

"My Lord have we made a decision?" Thanatos asks like there is still a discussion to be had.

"The line is nowhere near Asphodel," Hades says, "He had no business being anywhere near here in the first place."

"Yes sir," Thanatos says then bows to Hades, "Punishment it is." Thanatos then nods to Nico and turns to leave.

"Bye Thanatos," Nico calls after him.

Hades just looks at his son for several seconds waiting for him to talk.

"Oh right, Dad you remember when Glaucus kidnapped one of Artemis' hunter a few weeks ago?" Nico asks.

"Yes," his father replies.

"Well Hypnos has been trying to figure out how he got into camp, and we think we have it figured out," Nico continues.

"And what does Sleepyhead think?" his dad asks.

Nico chuckles, "Clovis sensed Egyptian magic when he was connected with Glaucus through Drew's dream."

"Egyptian?" his father says sounding surprised.

"We had some Egyptian kids come to camp to see if you could get from the Duat into our camp…"

"You WHAT!"

"They're good kids Dad and there were only four of them."

"Oh only four," Hades says rolling his eyes, "I feel so much better."

"What do you have against the Egyptians?" Nico asks.

"They hate us Son. After we sent Alexander in there and he so handily kicked their asses, they would love nothing more than to get even. Now you've given them access to Camp Half-Blood," his dad explains.

"They weren't like that Dad. They're good guys," Nico insists.

"Have you warned Camp Jupiter that you gave the Egyptians access to your camp?"

"We warned them about the possibility of using the Duat to sneak into camp," his son tells him.

"You know they hate the Romans as much or more than the Greeks," his dad continues.

"Is there anyone you haven't conquered?" Nico asks with a chuckle.

"This is not a joke," his father says sternly.

"Dad, I don't mean to make light of it. Look they offered to cast a spell to stop access, but we told them we needed to find a way to do this ourselves."

"Finally a little sense," his dad says.

"Problem is, we don't know how to do it," Nico tells him.

Hades rubs his chin as he gives the matter some thought. "Damn, I hate the thought of going to talk with that blue bastard."

"Who?"

"Osiris, I can't do anything to affect the Duat with talking with him first. That smug bastard is going to make this difficult," Hades explains.

"Dad, two of the kids we met with were his kids," Nico tells him, "Carter and Sadie would help us. Anubis was there too. He's pretty pissed about how the Duat was used. They said they would help any way they could."

"Anubis, that little mutt has a host now?" his dad asks.

"Yeah, he's a lot like me actually. I mean he's a big black kid but attitude wise he was a lot the same."

"You can't trust an Egyptian. The way they turn on each other, you have to expect them to turn on you," his dad says.

"I'm not sure you are in a position to judge Dad," Nico says hoping his dad can't slap him through IM.

"Maybe not," his dad agrees, much to Nico's relief.

"Let me contact the Kanes and set up a meeting," Nico suggests.

"Fine, either you're right and they help, or I'm right and you'll see how they truly are. Either way I have to meet with old Blue Balls."

"You promise not to call him names like that around his kids?" his son asks.

"If I must," Hades says waiving his hand in a dismissive tone.

Nico takes a few seconds to collect his thoughts then tosses up another coin in the rainbow from the prism. "Carter Kane, Brooklyn House," he says then waits.

"Nico, hey I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Carter says. "This is pretty cool by the way. It beats trying to carry a scrying bowl around."

"Yeah, Lady Iris has a pretty cool set up," Nico agrees. "I was talking with my dad about our problem. He said he can't fix it without talking with your dad first since it involves the Duat. How do you think that's going to go over with your dad?"

"If it was just Julius Kane, I would say no problem, but Osiris is no fan of Greeks or Romans. Still he would not want the tables to be turned," Carter says, "He'll help, and if we go with you, it won't be so painful."

"When can we arrange this?" Nico asks, "The sooner the better."

"I'll have Walt go set an appointment and let you know," Carter says, "And Nico, no matter how stupid our dads are about old business, it doesn't have to make us enemies."

"Agreed," Nico says then lets Carter go to set up the meeting.

* * *

As expected, Anubis enters to find Osiris on his thrown talking with his wife Ruby as he caresses her face. When Osiris notices Anubis in the room, he removes his hand and sits up straight.

"You need something?" he asks Anubis.

"Sir, we have uncovered a problem involving the Greeks and the Romans," Anubis says.

"And that should bother me how?" Osiris asks.

"It involves the Duat. Lord Hades wants your permission before he fixes it."

"Hades," the god asks with a bellow. "That old bag of bones has a lot of nerves."

"My Lord, we must help to protect their demigod camp," Anubis insists.

"I _must _do no such thing."

"And if the Greeks had a way to reach into Brooklyn House and snatch magicians…"

"This has happened?" Osiris asks.

"A Greek shade, Glaucus, used the Duat to enter their camp and kidnap a demigod. The girl, a daughter of Aphrodite and Artemis' hunter, was successfully returned and Glaucus captured, but the problem of using the Duat still exists," Anubis explains. "We would expect assistance if the tables were turned. Hades is requesting a meeting."

"I will not go to Hades," Osiris insists.

"I'm sure he will come to you. I will ensure his safety and that of his son, Nico," Anubis tells him.

"What makes you think you can trust them?" Osiris asks.

"We've met them, not Hades, but his son and the other demigods at the camp. Sadie has been friends with a different daughter of Aphrodite for some time at school. Carter, Sadie, Zia and I all met them. They're good kids. Master Chiron runs their camp," Anubis continues.

"Chiron?" Osiris says perking up at the name.

"He said you know him," Anubis says remembering the centaur saying he had crossed paths with Julius Kane a few times.

"He is honorable," the god says.

"We need to help them sir. This would give us an opportunity to end old feuds."

"You are so young and immature," Osiris says.

"I don't think 5,000 years is young," Anubis says offended. "I just think that only good can come from working with the Greeks, even the Romans who also have a camp. If the two of them can overcome their differences, we should be able to. If the time ever comes that we need their help, this would be a good way to establish that kind of relationship. Some of the campers defeated Kronos a few years ago and Gaea last year. They are powerful and would make good allies."

"You would have us hand them the keys to the Duat already," Osiris says wondering if Walt is ruining Anubis' good sense.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't be cautious, as I'm sure they will be, but we should give this a try," Anubis insists.

"Fine, I'll be here," Osiris says.

"Thank you sir," Anubis says then leaves Osiris to his wife.


	47. Chapter 47

Lord Hades, Nico, Percy, Jason, and Piper arrive at Brooklyn House as requested by Carter. Sadie answers to door and gives them all permission to enter which is required to pass through the security spell. All of the magicians, even the ankle biters, turn to look at the guests. The little ones, including Shelby, are startled at the site of Hades, which stops them from running around. Carter descends the stairs and greets them.

"Everyone, this is Lord Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld. This is his son Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, the son of the God of the Seas, Poseidon, Jason Grace who is the son of Jupiter, the Roman God of the Sky, and Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite the Goddess of Love," he says making an introduction.

"You're pretty," Felix says making goo goo eyes at Piper as his penguins follow along behind him.

"Thank you," she says politely.

"Watch it buddy, she's married," Jason says giving the boy a smile and taking Piper's hand.

After a couple of minutes, several of the magicians come over to meet Lord Hades. Many of them have only seen even Egyptian gods in passing and take the opportunity to meet an honest to goodness god even if he is Greek. Nico thinks his father is a little pleased to be overrun by a bunch of little kids even if they are Egyptians.

"Zia is waiting for us on the roof and Walt will meet us in the Duat," Carter tells them then leads their visitors upstairs.

"This is your entire camp?" Percy asks curiously.

"Yeah, of course we don't have as many kids as you have. Our kids are split up all over the world," Sadie explains.

"Does that mean all of these kids are New Yorkers?" Piper asks.

"No, these are kids that we found, or who wanted to study with us specifically," Carter tells her.

"It's really nice," Jason says glancing around.

"It serves our needs," Sadie says, "But I like your climbing wall."

"Did you get to try it?" Piper asks thinking that might change her mind when she gets her hair singed a dozen times.

"Yes, Lacy took my over there. I didn't make it all the way to the top before I had to jump off to keep from getting fried," Sadie tells her.

"No one ever does the first few times," Percy says with a grin.

On the roof, Zia is just finishing feeding Freak, the griffin, his frozen turkeys lunch when the others arrive. She is startled a little at the sight of Hades even though she knew to expect him. "Lord Hades," she says politely, "It is an honor to meet you."

"I understand you are the one who hosted Ra," Hades says.

"Yes," she says a little embarrassed.

"I am pleased that he did not fry your brain," Hades tells her with a smile.

"As am I," she replies with a smile of her own.

"Freak, are you ready for a little trip to see Dad?" Carter asks his pet.

"FREEK!" Freak screeches letting Carter know that he is.

"We should go ahead and board the boat," Carter says showing the others on board.

"Are you sure he can carry this many?" Sadie asks her brother.

"He assures me he can," Carter tells his sister.

* * *

Freak was correct. He had no trouble at all bringing the group to the Duat. When they arrive at the entrance of the Land of the Dead, Anubis/Walt is waiting for them.

"What kind of mood is he in," Carter asks of his father.

"Usual," Anubis says with a smile.

"Is that bad?" Jason asks a little concerned.

"No, father will be fair no matter what happens," Carter assures him.

Anubis opens the doors and they all enter led by Sadie. As usual, Ammit the Devourer runs towards her in a playful bound.

"I've missed you Poochiekins," she says giving him nose kisses and scratching behind his ears.

"You know Dad hates that," Carter mumbles to his sister.

"I've given up trying to stop her," his father calls out in a booming voice that Carter is sure is show for their guests.

"Dad, Lord Osiris," Carter says as he walks toward his father's thrown. "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting. It means a lot to Sadie and me that you are willing to help Lord Hades."

"I have not agreed to help anyone," Osiris tells him. "I have only_ agreed_ to listen to what my _esteemed_ colleague Hades," he says like the name leaves a bad taste in his mouth, "has to say."

"Same old Osiris," Hades says with a wicked grin, "Still using those scales I see. I think you need to calibrate that feather of yours, I'm sure my son can bring you into the 21st century technology wise."

"Dad," Nico says trying to get his father to be nice.

"How about we put your heart on there see how well it fares," Osiris says with a chuckle, "Oh I forgot, you don't have one."

"Dad, we didn't come here for this. We have a real problem we need to solve." Sadie tells her father.

"They have a problem you mean," Osiris corrects.

"It involves us all," Carter tells him.

"I understood that Hades and his son were coming," his father continues, "Who are these other _children_?"

"Lord Osiris," Percy says taking the lead, "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon, I thought I smelled fish," Osiris tells him. Percy lets the comment go knowing Osiris, like all of his own family, is just feeling the need to belittle the demigod. "Who is Blondie?"

"My name is Jason Grace, sir, I am the son of Jupiter," Jason tells him just waiting for the insults, since the Roman conquered Egypt after the Greeks.

"Jupiter, I thought this was a Greek problem?" Osiris asks.

"I am a member of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter my Lord," Jason explains. "We Romans repaired our relationship with our Greek brothers. We would like to change things with your people as well," he continues putting on his best diplomatic face.

"You may have convinced the Greeks that you are not trouble, but we Egyptians are much smarter," Osiris tells him.

"Father, please, they come in friendship looking for our help," Sadie reminds her father. Osiris just places his hand on her shoulder.

"And you Pocahontas?" her dad now says looking at Piper.

"You're familiar with Pocahontas sir?" Piper asks surprised.

"I am familiar with many things," Osiris tells her.

"Pocahontas was Powhatan, I am Cherokee. My name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," she explains.

"Ah yes, Aphrodite, that spiteful bi…"

"Dad!" Carter says stopping him.

"Goddess," Osiris corrects, "that led that stupid little Cleopatra and Egypt to doom."

"I don't know about that, I mean both Caesar and Marc Antony were hot. She could have fallen for them all on her own," Piper says in her usual derisive self.

"You're a spunky one," Osiris says with a chuckle. "You must take after your father."

"Actually I do," she agrees, "It is an honor sir to meet you."

Osiris turns his attention back to his counterpart. "So Hades, what is it you have in mind for _fixing_ this problem?" he asks.

"I can place a protective boarder under Camp-Half Blood like we have above. Pluto can do the same for Camp Jupiter…"

"You say that like you aren't one and the same," Osiris says with a chuckle.

"We are different in many ways," Hades assures him.

"I supposed this protective boarder you speak of would touch our Duat?"

"Since _your_ Duat begins just below the surface of the above world, it would have to touch it," Hades agrees.

"I suppose I could allow this, but only if I believe your children are worth protecting," Osiris says.

"Dad, of course they're worth it," Sadie says a little hurt that her father would even say that.

"Your own children have been to Camp Half-Blood and understand how special our children are," the Greek god tells him.

"My children have not witnessed what I have when it comes to the Greeks or the Romans," Osiris says with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Father, that was centuries ago," Carter protests.

"Then Lord Hades will have no problem agreeing to prove his children have changed, and since he was good enough to bring a Roman with him, I propose a competition. Hades' four against the four of you."

"A competition of what?" Hades asks.

"Why battle skills of course."

Percy and Carter at the same time say, "No."

"No?" Osiris says looking at his son first.

"We will not fight our friends just to prove they are worthy of being that," his son says.

"I agree," Percy continues. "We don't have anything to prove. We are very powerful and have proven our value in defeating Kronos and Gaea. Your children have done the same defeating Set and Chaos. We respect each other. We do not fight without reason."

"Is protecting your camp not reason enough?" the Egyptian god asks.

"We can't hurt our new friends for that," Nico answers.

"I agree with Nico," Walt adds.

Osiris looks at the eight of them trying to decide if there is fear in any of their faces. He admits to himself that he sees none. "An exhibition then," he suggests.

"Exhibition?" Jason asks.

"I want to see if your camp is worthy of the agreement you are asking of me," Osiris tells him.

"What do you expect them to do?" Hades asks.

"I want to see what your demigods can do, but I also want them to recognize the power of our magicians. Never again will we surrender to the likes of you," Osiris tells him.

"Lord Osiris," Percy says, "I have no problem giving you a taste of what we can do, and I would love to see some of Carter's mad skills. That avatar thing he told me about sounds awesome. Just know that we have no desire to conquer anyone. We are trying to live normal lives, raise families, and protect the world when called upon."

"We want the same thing," Sadie says giving Walt a smile.

"Then an exhibition it will be," Osiris tells them with a grin.


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the long wait. I was moving then had Internet issues with the new hook up. Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

It is agreed that the exhibition will take place on the abandoned docks near Brooklyn House. It provides both space and privacy from the outside world. Once everyone has arrived, courtesy of Freak, they place two thrones side-by-side, one for Lord Osiris and the other for Lord Hades. The lords of the Greek and Egyptian Underworlds take their places to watch the festivities.

"I think we can take you," Osiris tells Hades as he leans over toward his fellow underworld god.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't seen what my kids can do," Hades replies with a grin.

"Your kids?" Osiris says, "You'd better watch yourself or your brothers will start yet another war."

"Given a choice between being upset with me or you, I think I'm safe."

* * *

Percy and Jason stand looking over the East River. "What do you think?" Jason asks his cousin.

"I can do a lot with this," Percy says knowing the East River has helped him out before.

Piper walks up to the boys and says, "Are you sure I'm the right person for this? Annabeth or Leo would be more powerful."

"I thought you were past doubting yourself Pipes," her husband says taking her hand.

"I don't compare to Sadie or Zia," she tells him.

"Let's just see what happens when you turn on the charm," Percy tells her.

* * *

"So Nico," Walt says getting the demigod's attention, "What kind of tricks can I expect from you?"

"Why would I tell you in advance," Nico tells him with a smile.

Walt laughs then puts his arm around Nico's shoulder.

"Shall we get started," Osiris asks raising his hand to call the others over.

"How exactly is this supposed to work?" Percy asks. "Since we aren't fighting each other?"

"I can call up a few shabti to battle. We do it all the time for practice," Carter tells him.

"Shab-tee?" Percy says wondering exactly what to expect.

"Don't worry they aren't hideous monsters, unless you want them to be," Carter laughs.

"I think we can deal without that," Piper says wondering if her charmspeak will work on anything that isn't really alive.

"Who wishes to go first?" Osiris says.

"I will," Jason says bravely.

When the first shabti appears, Jason is a little surprised at the size. It's about twenty foot tall. As it moves toward him, he leaps letting the winds off of the river carry him over the moving statue. When the shabti loses sight of its victim, it tries to turn. Jason sends a bolt of lightning at its head. The head explodes into a thousand tiny pieces sending the statue to its knees. He zaps it again, this time hitting the chest. After the second hit, there isn't much left except for clay dust.

"Well done," Hades tells his nephew.

"So the son of Jupiter has the power of lightning, that doesn't mean that the rest of these children are powerful," Osiris says.

When Walt steps forward, two shabti appear in front of him. "What's this pick on the god day?" he asks since Jason only faced one.

"You can handle this," Osiris tells the boy he raised.

In an instant, Walt's form changes and a powerful sleek, black jackal headed man stands before the others. He rushes the shabti. One manages to step aside and miss his grasp. The other isn't as lucky. When Anubis' hand lands on the statue's chest, it crumbles to a pile of dust being picked up by the breeze.

"That's nice," Percy says in appreciation.

The second shabti now makes a move on Anubis. From the god's hand, a long single strand of mummy wrap whips towards the statue's face covering it in mere seconds. As the shabti grabs at the cloth to remove it, Anubis gives the end a tug sending the statue spinning like a top. The god then taps the cement with his rod creating a rift big enough for the spinning statue to drop into. As soon as the shabti disappears, the rift closes.

"Nice," Nico says.

"Thank you," Walt says now back in his human form.

"My turn," Piper says taking a step forward.

The shabti she will face starts toward her as soon as it appears. Piper takes a couple of steps toward it and says, "Tera cotta is a good color on you." The statue stops and seems to be taking notice of its own coloration for the first time. "You don't really look like you've been baked. Are you sure you're finished?" At this statement, the statue looks at Piper like it might be concerned. "You don't see it?" she asks with caring in her voice. "Let me show you," she continues then walks her opponent over toward the water's edge. The shabti gazes into to murky water of the East River. "I've heard that some newer clay hardens in water. I think you should give it a try." The shabti looks at her like it's not too sure about that idea. "Go on, what could it hurt?" she tells it. The statue then takes a step off the edge into the river. "Maybe you were right. It was a bad idea," she says smiling down at the ripple left by the displaced water.

Sadie is busting up laughing at the sight of Piper talking the statue into jumping into the river. "Gods, that was bloody great," she says.

Piper, with a blush on her face, thanks Sadie as she walks back to her husband's side.

"I'll go next," Zia says stepping forward. When the next shabti appears, Zia waits for it to reach her.

"Don't just stand there," Jason whispers just above his breath.

The statue reaches out to grab her only to come up empty. Zia is no longer standing in front of it. The others can't see where she has gone until the shabti lunges forward. At this point, the others can tell Zia is now standing behind the statue.

"I didn't even see her move," Piper says sounding impressed.

The shabti regains its stability and turns in the direction of Nico and Percy. Zia quickly shouts, "Heh-sieh," and the statue turns back toward her. She then kicks the statue forcing it backwards again. It stumbles backward but never falls.

"Just get rid of it," Carter tells her clapping to pump her up.

Zia grabs a rope from a nearby drum and flings it at the statues then shouts, "Tas." The rope binds the statue then Zia gives it a kick taking off the head.

"I like that," Piper says giving Zia a fist bump.

"I'll go next," Nico says stepping up. The shabti that appears is much like the one Jason faced. It is very tall but appears to be twice as fast. It lunges for Nico forcing him to dive out of its grasp. "Damn," Nico says quickly getting up.

"Looks like your boy is having a little trouble," Osiris tells Hades.

Hades glares at the Egyptian then shouts, "You've got this boy!"

Nico holds his hand out to his opponent and instantly the statues starts to back up. The face is now set in a look of sheer terror. "Come back," Nico tell the shabti. It hesitates then seems compelled to move toward him, though the look on its face worsens with every step.

"It's made of clay from the earth, Nico is controlling it like a rock," Percy tells Carter who is now standing next to him.

"Impressive," Carter says with a nod of his head.

Nico pulls his sword and hits the thing in the head with the flat of the blade. The statue screams out in pain. "Come," Nico commands. The shabti continues toward him no matter how many times Nico smacks it with the sword.

"Maybe you should put it out of its misery," Jason shouts to his cousin. Nico then raises his hand which forces the shabti into the air. It hovers for a few seconds over everyone's head then Nico quickly flips his hand toward the ground causing the statue to smash against the concrete breaking it into several large pieces.

"That's my boy," Hades shouts proudly. Nico grins at his father.

"I'll go now," Carter says stepping forward. The shabti that appears before him is the largest of all. In the time it takes Percy to glance at his new friend's opponent, Carter changes into avatar form. At now fifteen foot tall, Carter is still a bit shorter than his shabti opponent, but that doesn't seem to make a difference. The avatar's blade comes down on the shoulder of the shabti forcing it to dip to that side. A blast of energy then shoots from his hand at the shabti forcing it into the river.

"Yes!" Jason shouts as the statues sinks below the surface. Carter, or rather the hawks head of his avatar, looks toward Jason and lightly bows. In seconds, Carter returns to his normal form.

"I like it," Percy says taking Carter's hand.

"Thank you," Carter says with a smile.

"I hear tell Percy is the best you've got," Osiris says to Hades.

"He's good" Hades agrees.

"Let's see how good," Osiris continues. With that, two shabti appear to face him.

"Thanks a lot," Percy says sarcastically as he draws his sword. The first statue moves toward him forcing Percy to duck as it strikes toward him with its arm. Percy brings Riptide down taking the arm off at the elbow. Percy then swings Riptide around taking the other statue off at the knees. It buckles forward grabbing at Percy as it goes down. He then raises his hand to bring a wave of water up from the river. Controlling the width, so as not to take anyone else out with it, he brings the water in and sweeps the remains of the shabti out into the river. Percy then walks back over to the other teens and gets a hi five from Carter.

"I can play with water too," Carter tells him.

"That was minor," Percy tells him with a grin.

"I guess that leaves me," Sadie says walking toward the next shabti that appears. "I think I'll make this quick," she says. As the statue moves closer, Sadie calmly says, "Ha-di," making the thing explode in a million pieces. She then brushes her hands against each other and returns to the others.

"I want to explode things with words," Percy says truly impressed.

"Me too," Piper tells her.

"I admit that your children are very talented," Hades tells Osiris.

"Yours are adequate as well," Osiris replies.

"Adequate?" Hades says looking skeptically at his fellow god.

"All right, quite extensively adequate," Osiris says then chuckles. He then leans in closer to Hades so the teens won't hear what he has to say. "How about we see how they work together?"

Hades gives Osiris a grin showing his agreement. Osiris then raises his hand twelve shabti appear in front of the kids.

"Dad," Carter says, "What are you doing?"

"Prove you can work together," his father calls back.

Jason then grabs Piper and Sadie lifting them over the advancing statues and bringing them down across from the others.

"Hey guys," Piper says getting the attention of three statues. "What's say you play with us?" Jason then zaps two of them with bolts of lightning. The jolt doesn't destroy them but it disorients them long enough for him to get to Zia. In the mean time, Percy and Carter have moved toward the river. Carter calls out maw, bringing a deluge of water down which Percy then turns into his own personal hurricane.

"Awesome," Carter says as Percy crashes into the closest shabti sending it flying into the air. Zia then lobs a fireball at its chest and Jason zaps the fire with a bolt of lightning. The explosion takes out the creature.

Walt/Anubis is working with Nico to battle two more of the statues. Nico is fighting off one with his stygian sword while Anubis wraps the other up with mummy wrap. When his shabti is incapacitated, Anubis opens another rift in the surface of the cement. Nico then raises his hands and several dead soldiers climb from the crack. They grab the wrapping of the first shabti and pull it underground. Nico then hits the other upside the head with the flat of his blade knocking it back far enough to be grabbed by two more spirits and taken under.

Sadie and Piper are actually playing with their opponents. As soon as Piper tells them to walk away, Sadie uses a heh-sieh command and brings them back. The girls have them so confused they finally stop responding to any commands and stand frozen like the statues they are. Percy's typhoon then smashes into them sending one at Carter who easily takes it down with his hawk avatar. The other is sent toward Zia and Jason who blast it into a million pieces. Sadie then uses a hi-di spell and obliterates the other.

Two more are now coming after Piper. She gives Jason a look he understands then she takes of running toward the river. "Follow me guys," she tells the shabti. When she gets to the edge, she jumps toward the water and of course the statues follow her. Jason swoops down and snatches her before she hits the water. Her pursuers sink toward the bottom.

Percy has stopped the hurricane and uses Riptide to battle another statue toward the rift Anubis created. Nico and Carter now join him battling two more shabti. One by one, each statue drops into the opening then Anubis closes it off sealing them in the duat.

Zia now lobs fireballs at the remaining shabti and Jason zaps it taking it to its knees. Sadie then uses a ha-di commant to finishes it off.

"Are you satisfied now?" Carter asks looking at his father.

"Yes, I believe I am. Lord Hades?" Osiris says looking at his fellow god.

"You are all quite gifted," Hades agrees.

"So you'll help Lord Hades protect our camps?" Percy asks Carter's father.

"Yes, you are deserving of that," Osiris says. "Hades, let us talk."


	49. Chapter 49

Percy takes a seat on the sofa and closes his eyes when he gets back from meeting with Osiris. He's a little tired from what the Egyptian god put them through just to prove they were worthy of protection. Within a matter of a minute or so, there is patting on his knee.

"Daddy, you home," Sophia says happily.

"Hello my beauty," he says helping her climb onto his lap.

"I miss you," she says putting her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too. What did you and Mommy do while I was gone?"

"I help Mommy teach class," his daughter tells him.

"You did?"

Sophia gives him a big grin and nods her head.

"Where is Mommy now?"

"Sophia," Annabeth calls from the bedroom.

"Mommy was resting. I was supposed to stay with," the little one explains.

"Annabeth," Percy calls out to let her know he's home.

"Percy you're home," she says and he can hear the sounds of her coming out to greet him. "How did it go? You were gone a lot longer than I thought you would be?"

"Hey Babe," he says kissing her as she joins them on the sofa. "You feeling alright?"

"Yes, just a little tired. So?"

Percy then starts explaining how Osiris insisted that they prove they were worthy of his help. How they refused to fight each other then battled against these statues called shabti that would come to life, and how after they each fought and won, Osiris called up a bunch of shabti and they all had to fight together.

"Did he help after that?"

"Yes, he said we were _adequate_," he tells her.

"Adequate? Are the Egyptians really that much better?" she asks finding that hard to believe.

"I wouldn't say better. Equal to the task maybe," he tells her. "Although Sadie can do some unbelievable things with just magic words."

"What about Walt, I mean Anubis? He's a god," she continues.

"He's good. He worked really well with Nico. They can do some of the same things. Carter's avatar thing is sweet. Zia's powers are a lot like Leo's, but she's can use some magic words, and she's got some mad fighting skills. Not as good as you though," he adds then kisses her again.

"And you're not biased at all," she says with a smile.

"Of course not," he says with a grin. "You sure you're alright? You look tired."

"I'm good. We got a nap after class," she tells him.

"I hear you had some help," Percy says caressing their daughter's head.

"Yeah, she actually is a big help. Her Greek is really coming along," Annabeth explains. "And we only ended up with one set of keys in our bag when we were finished."

"Sorry," Sophia says with a guilty smile on her face.

"We know you don't do it on purpose," her daddy says kissing her cheek.

"Did Lord Hades head back to the Underworld already?" Annabeth asks.

"No he was visiting with Attisain then I think he was going to stop over here and see Sophia before he goes back," Percy explains.

"Uncle Hades!" Sophia says excitedly clapping her hands.

"Maybe we should go check your diaper before he gets here," her mommy suggests.

"Not wet," Sophia says.

"Then maybe we should go potty," Annabeth suggests.

"Okay," the little one says and climbs down from Daddy's lap.

* * *

"I can't believe Carter's dad put us through all of that," Piper says as she and Jason crash on their sofa.

"I think he just wanted to see what we could do," Jason says pulling her over into his arms. "You were fantastic by the way."

"Thanks," she says, "I wish my words were as good as Sadie's."

"We don't really use magic. Well most of us don't anyway. I wonder if Hecate's kids can do anything like that. I haven't really seen Lou Ellen or her brothers and sisters use magic like Sadie can, but that doesn't mean they couldn't learn," he tells her. "Anyway, you can do some powerful things with your words even if you can't blow things up," he continues then kisses her.

"Are you insinuating that I somehow forced you to love me through enchantment Mr. Grace?" she asks him with a smile.

"You definitely enchanted me, but I don't think you used force," he says then gently lays her back on the sofa and leans over her.

"Aren't you tired from all that fighting?" she asks since he's getting a little frisky.

"Second wind," he says barely stopping his kisses to get the words out.

"That's nice," she tells him as she's enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck.

"We should…"

"Huhummmm," comes a deep male voice from behind Jason. The sound stops Jason and prompts him to look over his should.

"Dad, what are you doing? This isn't even your cabin," he asks seeing that it is Jupiter standing behind him.

"It's my wife's cabin," he says as if that gives him complete access.

"Your Zeus then?" Jason asks just to clarify.

"Still your father," Zeus tells him.

"Did you need something?" Jason asks getting a little perturbed at the interruption.

"I hear tell that my brother took you to see Osiris today," his father says.

"And?"

"Why was I not consulted before this meeting?" Zeus asks.

"Maybe because it didn't involve you," Piper says answering for her husband.

"Everything involves me Piper dear," her father-in-law replies.

"The issue we were discussing involved the Underworld and the Duat. Those are not your realm Dad," Jason tells him. "Lord Hades was taking care of the situation and asked for my help."

"I don't like it that you met with Osiris without my permission," Zeus tells them.

"I don't like that you just came into our home without our permission," Jason replies.

"Getting a smart mouth on you like that sister of yours," his dad says in a not so pleased tone.

"Seeing how I'm seventeen, married, living in Hera's cabin and technically not _your_ son…"

"Do you want me to bring Jupiter down on your ass?" Zeus asks.

"Sure, Jupiter has a little more dignity," Jason says smartly.

"Jason," Piper whispers trying to keep her husband from going too far.

"Jason, son," Jupiter says looking like he's a little confused as to where he is.

"Father," Jason says knowing just from the change in his face that this really is his father now.

"Are you pissing Zeus off again son?" his father asks.

"No more than he is me," Jason tells him.

"Piper it is nice to see you dear," Jupiter says now acknowledging his daughter-in-law. "Are you pregnant yet?"

"No sir, we aren't trying right now," she tells him a little embarrassed to have the king of the gods ask her that.

"Not trying? Are you holding out on my boy?" he asks.

"No Dad," Jason says, "We're you know, doing it, we're just using protection so we don't get pregnant right now."

"I do not understand. What is the point if you do not create children?" his father asks.

"You don't create children every time you do it with Juno," his son reminds him.

"She's different," the god insists. "When it comes to other women, I always make sure it happens."

"Are you saying that Thalia and I have some new siblings out there somewhere?" Jason asks his father with a grin.

"Of course, but they are young yet. My brother Neptune's boy made that possible a few years ago."

"Poseidon," Piper says correcting him.

"What's that?"

"Percy is Poseidon's son, not Neptune," she continues.

"Whatever," Jupiter says.

"So Juno doesn't mind?" Jason asks out of curiosity.

"Of course she minds, but that has never stopped me before," Jupiter answers.

"So, exactly how many _little ones_ are out there?" Jason asks.

"I believe five, with another on the way," he says like it's no big deal.

"Oh my," Piper says a bit surprised that there are so many in just a matter of about three years.

"Don't look surprised," the god tells her, "I'm sure your mother…"

"Please don't bring her into this," Piper says.

"And why not Venus is a scortor and Aphrodite is worse," Jupiter tells her.

"Father!" Jason says in a scolding tone.

"What's that?" Piper asks knowing it couldn't be good.

"You don't want to know," her husband says.

"Yes, I do want to know, what did you just call my mother?"

"How do you say it these days? A whore?"

"How dare you call my mother a whore," Piper says taking offense.

"I do not mean anything by it. It just is how your mother behaves," Jupiter tells her.

"Look around, a lot of cabins here have a lot of kids," Piper tells him, still pissed. "At least Aphrodite loves her children's fathers."

"Venus loves Mars. She is not really capable of loving other men," Jupiter tells her.

"That's not true. She loves my father," Piper insists.

At this, Jason flashes his wife a look that says _don't say too much_ knowing Aphrodite doesn't want Zeus to know that she is living with Piper's dad.

"Believe whatever makes you happy," Jason's father says. "As for this Osiris matter, I suppose you are grown son, and I cannot control everyone you spend time with, but a word of warning. The Egyptians should be watched very closely. They were not capable of maintaining their own land. Zeus saw that as did I. As a people they will never forgive that we sent Alexander the Great and Julius Caesar in to control them, protect them from themselves. Watch your back for they may turn."

"I trust Carter and his friends, but I'll keep an eye open and I know Percy will too," Jason tells his father.

"Then I shall leave you to your baby making," Jupiter says and disappears in a flash.

"Is that all I am, a baby maker?" Piper says a little ticked.

"Not to me," her husband says then kisses her.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Butch says.

"What?" Drew replies.

"We've been riding for almost an hour and you haven't said two words," he explains.

"Sorry, I've been a little preoccupied," she says still appearing to be the same.

"About what? You don't usually keep things from me."

"It's my problem," she says, "I don't want to upset you without knowing for sure."

"Upset me, maybe you'd better tell me what's going on," he says getting a little concerned.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll probably start in a day or two."

"Start what?" he asks hoping it not what he thinks.

"I'm just a little late is all. I'm normally not, but we've been using protection so I'm sure it's nothing."

"How much is a little?" Butch asks.

"Three days," she explains. "But I'm usually so regular you could set a watch by my cycle."

"Damn it Drew," he says getting angry. "If you got pregnant just to trap me…"

"Butch, this isn't something I did on purpose. Besides we don't even know if I am. I would never try to trap you, but I thought you loved me," she says holding back the tears knowing that would piss him off even more.

"I never said that," he tells her.

"So you don't love me. You've just been pretending to get sex," she says now getting pissed herself.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth," he barks.

"I don't have to. Your attitude is speaking for you loud and clear," she snaps back.

"Don't go putting this on me. Besides, we've always used a condom, so if you are pregnant, how do I know you haven't been getting it on with someone else?"

"How dare you!" Drew shouts.

"Well you are a daughter of Aphrodite," he replies just as loudly.

"And you're a prick," she screams.

"I can't believe I thought you changed," he says a little more calmly so that the entire forest doesn't hear him.

"I can't believe I thought you were a nice guy that really cared about me," she says now unable to hold back the tears. "Don't worry, if I am pregnant, you won't have to be inconvenienced. Daddy will help me take care of it." Drew then turns her horse around and starts back toward the stables.

"You shouldn't ride in the woods alone," he yells after her.

"What do you care?" she yells back and keeps going.

"Gods damn it," he now mutters to himself and heads back to the stables as well.

* * *

"Clovis, wait up," Leo shouts getting the demigod's attention.

"What's up?" Clovis replies when Leo reaches him.

"I wanted to ask you something about bad dreams. Crystal hasn't been sleeping very well lately. She says it's just her body adjusting to the baby, but I think it's more than that. She's been crying out like she's in pain or something when she does go to sleep," Leo tells him.

"Has she told you about any nightmares?" Clovis asks.

"No, but I don't think she has many. Anyway last night she was screaming, 'Give him back.' It really bothered me. I asked her about it this morning and she insisted she didn't remember."

"I could talk to her if you want, but if she really does know what's going on and is keeping it from you, I can't tell you what it is. It wouldn't be right," his friend says.

"Could you talk to her? I'm just worried about her. She's my wife man. I can't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah, sure I'll talk to her," Clovis says then heads toward the big house where Crystal is visiting her mother.

When Clovis reaches the porch, Crystal and her mom are sitting in deck chairs looking out over the camp.

"Hello Clovis," Iris greets the young man.

"Lady Iris," Clovis says giving her a polite bow. "I was just talking with Leo, and he said you were having some bad dreams," he now says to Crystal.

"Bad dreams?" her mother says concerned.

"It's nothing," Crystal insists. "Everyone has bad dreams now and then."

"So you really do remember them?" Clovis asks.

"Some of the time," she admits.

"What about last night? Leo said you were calling out, 'Give him back,' was something happening to Leo, was he _him_?"

"No, it wasn't Leo. Look I really don't want to think about it. They're just bad dreams," Crystal says wanting to change the subject.

"Then who was _him_?" her mother asks not letting it drop.

"Mom please, I don't want to think about it in the daylight," Crystal begs.

"Crystal, you're a demigod. You know good and well that our dreams aren't always just dreams. If you keep dreaming the same thing over and over…"

"No, I refuse to believe this is some sort of premonition."

"Crystal I insist you tell me what you're dreaming," her mother now demands.

"It doesn't make any sense. Dad and Boreas aren't fighting any longer."

"Boreas, what does he have to do with this?" Iris asks knowing you can't ever really trust a wind god.

"In my dreams, he keeps taking the baby," Crystal explains placing her hands over her still flat belly as if to protect the child. "Please don't tell Leo. He'll go after Boreas over just a silly dream, and I know from what Daddy went through that Boreas is not someone to mess with."

"He's not," Iris agrees, "But I wouldn't put it past him to seek revenge on Andy through you and your child. Just because Lord Zeus ordered him to leave your father alone, doesn't mean he won't come after you just to hurt him. He's a cold hearted bastard."

"What am I supposed to do?" Crystal asks.

"As long as you stay here at camp, he can't hurt you," her mother says.

"In your dream, the baby is always already born right?" Clovis asks.

"Yes," Crystal confirms.

"Then we have some time to figure out what he's up to," Clovis continues.

"In the meantime, I'm calling your father," Iris tells them.

"If you get Daddy involved, then I'll have to tell Leo," Crystal says concerned about what her husband might do when he finds out about Boreas threatening their baby.

"Don't tell him until your father gets here. I'll tell Hephaestus as well. If anyone can control Leo's _hot_ temper when someone he loves is threatened, it's his father."

"You promise you won't tell Leo about this yet?" Crystal asks Clovis.

"Promise," Clovis assures her. "I'm going to go take a nap and talk to my Dad about this if it's okay with you?"

"Yes, and Clovis, thank you so much for your help," Crystal says taking his hand.

"We're family," Clovis tells her then heads toward his dad's cabin.


	50. Chapter 50

Piper answers the cabin door to find her little sister Lacy. "Hi Lace what's up?"

"Piper something's wrong with Drew. She's just lying in her bed crying. She won't tell me what's wrong," her younger sister tells her.

"She's entitled to her privacy," Piper explains.

"She's been crying since last night and won't come for breakfast," Lacy explains.

"Babe, I'm going to Mom's cabin," Piper calls back to her husband.

"See you at breakfast," Jason calls back.

When the girls arrive at Aphrodite's cabin, Piper finds Drew curled up in her bed still crying. "Drew what's the matter?" Piper asks sweetly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Drew says refusing to look up at her sisters.

"Lacy says you've been crying since yesterday and you're not eating. Please tell me what happened. Is it something with Butch?" Piper asks.

"I don't want to talk about him," Drew sobs.

Piper gives Lacy a look and a nod toward the door which Lacy understands as _let me have a few minutes alone with her_. Lacy nods back then heads toward the door of the cabin. "I hope you'll come get some food," she says then leaves her older sisters alone. Piper then takes a seat on the edge of Drew's bed and puts a hand on her leg.

"It's just the two of us now. Please talk to me," she tells Drew. Drew doesn't say anything.

"If Butch did something, I'll go beat him up," Piper tells her kind of joking. Drew still says nothing.

"Should I get Mom?" Piper asks.

"She can't help," Drew tells her.

Piper pulls her crystal necklace out and holds it in the morning light then tosses a drachma into the air. "Hey Fleecy, Aphrodite, Fifth Avenue, Manhattan please." After a couple of seconds, her mom appears. Piper sees Aphrodite standing in the middle of her parent's apartment with her baby brother in her arms.

"Piper love, how wonderful to hear from you. Say high big sis," Aphrodite says holding little Addonia's hand so he's waving at his big sister.

"Hi sweetie," Piper tells her brother. "Mom, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you come here and talk to Drew? She's been crying since last night and won't tell any of us why."

"I'll be there in a flash," Aphrodite says. In less than a minute Aphrodite appears in her cabin.

"That was fast," Piper says.

"Here would you hold your little brother," her mom says handing Addonia to his big sister. "Drew hon what's wrong?"

"Mommy," Drew says putting her arms around Aphrodite's waist and her head on her leg.

Aphrodite puts her hand on her daughter's side then says, "Oh Baby, it's okay."

"Mom?" Drew says looking up at her mother, "What's okay?"

"You're having a baby hon," her mother says. "Is that why you've been crying? Babies are wonderful."

"Not when your boyfriend doesn't want to deal with it," Drew says crying again.

"Oh sweetie, I can get Iris' boy to come around," her mom tells her.

"No Mom, I don't want you to make Butch do anything. If he doesn't love me…"

"He does love you hon," her mother insists. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Mom, I mean it. Butch has to come around on his own or I don't want him," Drew insists.

"Why don't you tell Momma what happened when you told him you were pregnant," Aphrodite says.

"I didn't tell him that, I mean, I didn't know for sure," Drew explains. "I…I'm late for my period. I didn't want to say anything, but Butch insisted I tell him why I was preoccupied," Drew explains.

"He was upset?" Piper asks.

"He accused me of getting pregnant on purpose. I swear I didn't. We always used protection, condoms."

"He knows that too. I'm sure he was just shocked and scared," her sister tells her.

"He said that if I am pregnant, then I must have been sleeping with someone else," Drew continues.

"That jerk," Piper says showing support for her sister. "I mean you didn't, right?"

"Piper!"

"Look I know you really care about Butch, love him even. I didn't really think you cheated on him," her sister says.

"He said that since I'm your daughter," Drew says looking at her mother.

"That jerk," Aphrodite says repeating Piper's sentiment.

"I'm sure he's just scared," Piper says.

"I don't know, I don't think he really loved me. Anyway I told him he didn't have to worry about it, that if I really was pregnant, Daddy would help me."

"What did he say to that?" Piper asks still cuddling her brother.

"He didn't really say anything. I left him in the woods."

"Piper love, can you watch your brother for a little bit," Aphrodite asks her daughter.

"Sure Mom," Piper says, "I'll take him to breakfast."

"Just be sure to keep it our little secret about me living with Daddy," her mom says then grabs Drew's arm and pulls her from the bed.

* * *

When Drew and her mom reach the Iris cabin, Rose answers the door and explains that her big brother Butch is up at the big house talking with their mom.

Aphrodite gives her a 'thank you love' and leads her daughter on to find Butch and Iris. At the door to the big house, Aphrodite just walks right inside. "Iris hon, we need to talk," Aphrodite says calling out to her fellow goddess.

"We're in the kitchen," Iris calls back.

"Oh gods, she baking again," Aphrodite whispers with a laugh.

"Iris love, don't you look very _colorful _today," Drew's mom says giving Iris a kiss on each cheek.

"So to what do we owe this visit?" Iris asks.

"Your boy didn't tell you?" Aphrodite asks.

"Tell me what?" Iris asks looking at Butch now. Butch just looks at Drew.

"Are you?" he asks.

"Yes she is hon, and I can tell it's real colorful just like you are," Aphrodite tells him.

"Yes she is what?" Iris asks still not knowing what the others are talking about.

"I'm pregnant Lady Iris," Drew tells Butch's mom.

"Pregnant," Iris says clearly disappointed in the two kids.

"We were using protection," Butch tells his mom. "I don't even know…"

"Don't even go there," Aphrodite says cutting him off. "You know good and well my baby is in love with you and wasn't with anyone else. Besides I already told you the baby is yours. I'm more accruate than a paternity test. He's yours alright."

"He," Drew says, "It's a boy?"

"Yes hon. You're having a son," her mom says.

"What do you have to say for yourself," Iris asks her boy.

"Mom, I always used a condom," Butch tells her.

"Well apparently one time you didn't," his mom says.

"Always, Lady Iris," Drew insists backing Butch.

"Well I guess it didn't work," his mom continues.

"I don't guess it helps when her mom is a fertility goddess," Butch mumbles.

"So now you're going to accuse me hon," Drew's mother says.

"No, he's not," Iris says smacking Butch across the back of the head.

"I meant what I said," Drew now tells Butch. "It's my problem."

"My boy is going to take care of his responsibilities," Iris insists.

"Nobody is going to force me to marry her," Butch says.

"You may not have to be a husband, but you will be a father," Iris insists.

"Mom, I've got college to finish and…"

"Finishing college won't prevent you from being a responsible father. You will just have to get a job during the school year or have that father of yours help you out," his mother tells him.

"Dad won't be happy. He'll make me sell my horses," Butch says pouting.

"Should have thought about that before you got Drew here knocked up," Iris tells him.

"Yes ma'am," Butch says not daring to backtalk his mother.

"It's okay Lady Iris, Daddy will help me. I just won't be able to come to camp in the summers," Drew says still trying to let Butch off the hook.

"You need to come to camp, in fact you should stay here with the baby. It's the safest place for both of you," her mother tells her. "And Butch here needs to be a father to the boy. They will at least spend their summers together."

"Butch hates me now mom," Drew says talking to her mother but looking at her boyfriend. "I'm really sorry. I know you think I caused this to happen somehow, but I swear I would never do that to you. I love you."

Butch doesn't reply.

"You don't have anything to say?" his own mother asks.

"No," Butch says not much louder than a mumble. "I'll do what I have to do, but I don't like being forced into anything."

"I thought you cared about Drew?" Iris asks.

"I did, but…"

"You're as much to blame for this situation as anyone, including Drew. If you think you're scared, how do you think she feels? She's carrying your baby and you're being an ass just like you father was when I brought you to him."

"Dad?" Butch says, "Are you saying Dad didn't want me?"

"That's an understatement," his mother says.

"I've been there," Aphrodite agrees with a sigh.

"Daddy didn't want me either?" Drew asks.

"Hon, about the only baby daddy that didn't throw a bloody fit on me was Tristan, Piper's daddy. Then again, when I left them I didn't give him a chance to say anything to me. I guess Silena's father didn't take it too bad either. He had family to help raise her and run the candy store," her mother tells her, "And he knew who I really was."

"They always want to sleep with the goddess but don't want the babies it creates," Iris says commiserating with her sister goddess.

"If they don't want us, why do you make us stay with them," Butch asks his mom.

"Zeus won't let us keep you for ourselves. When a god or goddess has a baby with a mortal, his rule is the mortal parent must raise the child. Believe me sweetheart, I would have kept everyone of you with me if I could have," Iris says caressing her son's face. "I got to spend a little more time with Crystal because Andy is a demigod and now I'm getting to raise Tharin with Chiron, but I missed out on too much with the rest of you. I won't let you do that to your son."

"I promise I'll be there for him Mom," Butch tells her.

"Just not for me," Drew whispers just loud enough for the others to hear her.

"I don't know what I want now," Butch tells her.


	51. Chapter 51

Mitchell walks into the arena. He hasn't decided if he's going to practice today or not, but he brought his sword just in case. He doesn't really like to practice when a lot of other kids are around since he doesn't feel like he's very good, but he knows practice is the only way he's going to get better. He knows that most of his sisters, with the exception of Piper and maybe Lacy, have never cared that much about being good in a fight, but as a guy, he doesn't want to be laughed at by the kids of all the other gods and goddesses. He loves his mom, but he kind of hates being her son sometimes. When he spots Austin, a son of Apollo, he thinks about turning around but before he can get away, Austin calls out to him.

"Mitch, you coming to practice?"

"I was thinking about it," Mitchell says walking on toward him.

"Good, I hate practicing alone," Austin tells him.

"I was going to practice with my sword though," Mitchell tells him.

"Have you ever thought about archery?" Apollo's son asks him.

"I'm bad enough with a sword, I'd be a laughing stawk with a bow and arrows," Aphrodite's son admits.

"I could teach you," Austin offers.

"I don't know," Mitchell says thinking about the others laughing at him for even trying.

"Come here," Austin says offering him his bow. "Stand right here," Austin continues then positions Mitchell so that he's facing the target. "Take the arrow and place it like this. Look down the arrow to aim at your target. Here," he says then stands behind Mitchell and puts his arms around him so that he has his hands on Mitchell's. Mitchell instantly notices how pleasant Austin smells. Being the son of the goddess of beauty, he can appreciate a good scent when he smells one. He actually gets a so caught up in how Austin smells that he isn't paying attention to what Apollo's son is trying to show him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Mitchell?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Mitchell says realizing Austin was asking a question.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I mean yeah," Mitchell tells him.

"I uh, I've been wanting to…" Austin says stammering for the right words.

"I don't understand," Mitchell says feeling like something really weird is going on right this second.

"Have you ever thought about, I mean, never mind," Austin says suddenly wanting desperately to change the subject.

"I don't think…"

"This was a bad idea," Austin says taking the bow from Mitchell's hand.

"Don't," Mitchell says putting his other hand on Austin's. "Just because I haven't doesn't mean…I mean have you…I mean been thinking?"

"I would be lying…"

"About me or just…" Mitchell continues.

"About you, I guess. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I was thinking you were…Are you?" Austin asks.

"Are you?"

"I don't know maybe. I know my Dad has…" Austin says still having trouble finishing a sentence.

"Can we go over and sit down," Mitchell finally says.

"Sure, that might be a good idea," Austin agrees then both boys head over to the seats of the arena.

"So you think that maybe since your dad has had male lovers that you might be, gay?" Mitchell says.

"I know it wasn't a big deal with the Ancient Greeks, but today it kind of is," Austin tells him. "I haven't done anything, but lately I've been having these thoughts, feelings."

"Just about me or about guys in general?" Mitchell asks.

"Will you be upset if I say mostly about you?"

"I don't really know how to feel about that. I mean until five minutes ago, the thought never crossed my mind. Of course, I have never had a girlfriend either," Mitchell explains.

"Does the idea gross you out or anything?" Austin asks.

"I wouldn't say…"

Austin doesn't let him finish the sentence. He leans in and gently kisses Mitchell's lips. Mitchell doesn't stop him.

When the kiss is finished, Mitchell says, "I…I think I should talk with my mom before anything more happens."

"I understand," Austin says then picks up the bow and arrow lying next to him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Mitchell says then heads back toward his own cabin to see if his mom's is still around camp.

Austin continues sitting in the empty arena wondering if he's just made a huge mistake when a familiar voice calls out behind him. "How was it?"

Austin looks at his father. "How long have you been here?" he asks.

"Long enough, you didn't answer my question," Apollo says taking a seat next to his son.

"It was kind of nice, but it might never happen again," Austin tells him.

"Oh I think it might," his dad says.

"You mean with Mitchell or someone else?" his son asks.

"Mitchell, if you want that," Apollo tells him. "He's very attractive."

"He is Aphrodite's son. You're saying he's gay too?" Austin asks.

"I can spot em a mile away," Apollo chuckles.

"Does that mean you knew I was?" his son asks.

"Since you were born," his dad confirms.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's not the kind of thing you tell a young boy. I knew you'd figure it out eventually when you were ready for it."

"Are you upset with me?"

"Upset with you? Gods no, how could I be. There isn't anything wrong with it. It's just a different way to be," Apollo says.

"Then how come you're only with women now?" Austin asks.

"And what makes you think I am only with women now?"

"You mean you still have sex with guys, men?"

"When they're really attractive and into me." Apollo then chuckles, "Who am I kidding? Everyone is into me."

"Dad please,"

"Sorry, but it's true," Apollo says. "How do you feel about being this way?"

"Confused and a little scared, what if the other kids can't accept it or don't want me to stay at camp?" Austin asks.

"First of all, there is no reason for you to leave. You share a cabin with brothers _and_ sisters. Your brothers will all know that you don't have any more feelings for them than you do for your sisters. As for the others, I think they'll either accept you or get over it. Your brother Lee was too. Nobody cared."

* * *

When Mitchell steps inside the cabin, his sisters and brothers are gathered around their mom. When he left to practice, they were taking turns getting makeovers from mom and trying to decide which look they liked best. Unsurprisingly, they're all still at it. This group can never get enough of looking in the mirror or getting tips from mom.

"Hey Mitchell, you come back for a makeover after all?" his brother Stephen asks.

"No, I need to talk to mom," he says not wanting to get everyone else's attention.

"What is it Love?" Aphrodite says putting a hand on his shoulder which causes his hairstyle to change.

"Mom," he says running his hand through his hair to undo the do. "It's private, can I talk with you."

"My baby, you look so serious. Of course you can talk to me," his mom tells him.

"Can we go outside?" he asks.

"Lacy, please watch your little brother," Aphrodite says looking at the daughter that currently has Adonia in her arms.

"Sure thing Mom," Lacy calls back.

Mitchell leads his mom away from the cabin then takes a seat on a bench. "Something just happened that I need to talk to you about."

"Love is love," she says not waiting for him to explain what that something was. "It doesn't matter who it is with as long as it's true."

"Even if it's with another boy?" he asks.

"Of course it doesn't matter Hon. Does it bother you that it's another boy?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. Can I ask how you knew?" Mitchell says.

"I've always known you were this way my sweet beautiful Mitchell. You're not my first gay son."

"Who else? Cupid?" Mitchell asks out of curiosity.

"Eros, no," she laughs. "I don't know why everyone always assumes that boy is gay. He has always loved Psyche and no one else."

"So I guess your kids with Ares have all been straight?"

"I didn't say that. Phobos is very much gay. Why do you think so many people fear being that way?" she says sweetly.

"I would have never guessed a war god."

"My Anteros has never shied away from love no matter who it may involve. He believes that all love must be returned. Now as for son's that were not with Ares, don't forget my sweet Hermaphroditos. He is the god of bisexuality. He can no more decide on a sex for herself than for a love partner," his mother tells him.

"What about Dad?" Mitchell asks.

"I believe your father is straight," his mom tells him.

"No I mean, what is he going to think?"

"Your father, being a very manly man, may have to get used to the idea, but he loves you very much. He loves that you're _our_ child, and he knows that as my son you may not always have control over many things in your life. I believe he will accept it, but if you have any problem with him, you let me know. I'll talk with your dad," Aphrodite promises.

"Thank you Mom," Mitchell says giving her a big hug.

"You are always welcome my baby," she says then kisses him. "Why don't you come back and let me give you a makeover?"

"I kind of think I should go find Austin and talk to him," Mitchell says instead.

"Is he Apollo's boy?" his mom asks.

"Yeah."

"Then you should make a beautiful couple," she tells him with a wink and sends him on his way.


	52. Chapter 52

Annabeth comes from the bathroom and takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to Percy. When she doesn't say anything or lay back down next to him, he reaches out his hand and caresses her arm. "Something wrong?" he asks.

"No, not really," she says, but he can tell something is bothering her.

"I know you better," he insists.

"It's just that I was hoping when we started trying for another baby that it would happen right away like it does for everybody else around here," she tells him.

"It's only been a few days," he says trying to make her feel better. "We could be pregnant right now."  
"No we're not," she says softly. "I started my period."

Percy sits up and puts his arms around her then kisses her neck. "It's okay," he whispers. "It'll happen."

"You know, Nico and Thalatta got pregnant the first time," she tells him.

"Because Hades went to Hera and made it happen," her husband tells her.

"Clarisse and Chris got pregnant on birth control," she continues. "So did Leo and Crystal if you consider trusting Hera as birth control. Still they got pregnant right away."

"It's possible that Ares or Hermes had a little something to do with that, and come on, trust Hera?"

"I know, you're right, I just can't stop wondering if the time we spent in Tartarus…"

"We promised not to talk about that," Percy says stopping her.

"But what if it changed us?" she says.

"Just because we didn't get pregnant after a few days of trying, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with us," he tells her.

"If it would make you feel better, we could see someone," he suggests.

"How can we do that? It's not like we can just go see a regular doctor, and if we asked anybody in the family, they'd just make it happen and I don't want that. Do you?" she asks.

"No, I'd like to do it on our own," he agrees. "But maybe Artemis?" he suggests.

"She's childbirth, not fertility," Annabeth reminds him.

"Who would be our choices, besides Hera?" he asks.

"Aphrodite, but I don't trust her to honor our wishes. She's meddled in our love life enough," Annabeth says.

"Agreed," he says. "We could go visit Dad," he offers.

"How could you're dad help, we're not sea creatures," she says.

"Well I sort of am," he says with a laugh.

"I love Dad, but he'd just make it happen as well," she says.

"You're probably right," he says. "What about that penis guy?"

"You mean Priapus? Seriously, Percy he's gross," she tells him making a face.

"But if the problem is with me," he offers.

"And if it's not?"

"That leaves Aphrodite's boys doesn't it?" Percy asks.

"Eros or Hermaphroditos," she says making sure that's who he's talking about.

"We've met Eros, well his Roman self anyway," Percy says. "Would you be comfortable talking to him?"

"Which one of them would be the best?" she asks.

"You'd be better to answer that than me. You know way more about our family than I do," he tells her.

"Hermaphroditos might be better since he's male and female, but how would you feel about it? I mean would his sexuality bother you?" she asks.

"Hermes has always been good to me. If that's who you want to ask, I'll contact Lord Hermes and ask for his help reaching his son so Lady Aphrodite doesn't get involved," Percy tells her just as Sophia starts to move around in her crib.

* * *

"Good morning Beautiful," Andy says as he walks up the steps of the big house.

"That is really inappropriate to say in front of my current lover," Iris says glancing at Chiron.

"It is true," Chiron says with a smile.

"Uncle Andy," Tharin says getting to his feet and trotting over to his sister's dad. Tharin and Andy exchange a big hug.

"You are getting so big," Andy says ruffling the young centaur's blue hair. "How's your flying?"

"Still can't," Tharin says with a smile, "But my wings are getting bigger."

"Maybe while I'm here, I'll see if I can get you up in the air," Andy says getting a raised eyebrow from Tharin's mother.

"AWESOME!" Tharin shouts.

"It won't be right now," Chiron tells his boy getting him to come back to breakfast.

"I appreciate you calling me on this," Andy now tells Iris. "How's Crystal doing?"

"She's fine, but she's a little scared. She's afraid of what Boreas might be up to, but she's also worried about what Leo might do when he finds out," Iris tells him.

"Did you reach Hephaestus?" Andy asks.

"Yes, he said to let him know when you were here and ready to tell Leo what was going on," she says.

"I guess there's no time like the present," Andy says. Iris opens her hand and a rainbow appears then Hephaestus' face appears in the middle.

"Lord Hephaestus, it's time to address that little issue we discussed," she tells the god.

"My son still does not know?" Hephaestus asks.

"No he has not been told," Iris says. "Crystal's father is here now."

"I'll be right…" a pillar of fire then appears on the lawn.

"Coooool," Tharin says of the god's grand entrance.

Once the pillar dies down and Leo's father is standing on the lawn, Chiron directs his attention to a couple of small fires burning in the grass. "Our lawn, My Lord," the centaur says.

Hephaestus picks up his foot and snuffs out the flames. "Get some of Aunt Demeter's kids to fix that will ya," the god says. Chiron rolls his eyes and nods.

"Well I don't have all day," Hephaestus says.

"Sure thing," Andy says and starts to walk away with Crystal's father.

"Don't think the two of you are doing this without me," Iris says going after them. Now it's Hephaestus' turn to roll his eyes and gives Andy a look.

"Yeah, she's like that," Andy says with a chuckle.

* * *

When the trio appears at the doorway of the Hephaestus cabin, Leo, who answers the door, knows something is up.

"What have I done?" he asks slyly.

"Nothing yet," his father-in-law tells him. "Is my beauty here?"

"Crystal!" Leo calls toward the back of the cabin. "I think you'd better come out here."

"What…" Crystal starts to ask what's going on, but when she sees their parents, she knows why they are here.

"How about we walk over to the bunker," his father suggests.

"You don't want to tell us why you're here first?" Leo asks.

"Crystal already knows," her mom says taking Leo's arm and leading him away.

"That's kind of scary," Leo says but allows himself to be lead. "Crystal, are you okay? It's not the baby is it?"

Crystal gets to her husband's side and takes his hand. "I promise the baby and I are both fine," she assures him.

"Then is something wrong with me?" he asks with a weak smile.

"No it's nothing like that," his father tells him leaving it at that until they get to Bunker 9.

"So what is it?" Leo asks when they enter.

"Leo, do you remember before you and Crystal were married and I had a little issue with Boreas?" Andy asks.

"You mean when he wanted to kill you? Is that the _little _issue you mean?" his son-in-law says.

"That would be the one," Andy agrees.

"Is he threatening you again?" Leo asks.

"Not exactly," Andy starts.

"Leo, before we tell you what's going on, I need for you to promise me that you won't try to do something on your own about this," Crystal interrupts.

"Why would I…" Leo starts to say then it dawns on him why he would need to make a promise like that. Flames start dancing along his fingertips. "I'll kill him myself if he's threatening you."

"We don't know for sure that's what is happening," Iris says trying to calm the boy down.

"Maybe someone had better start talking," Leo says looking from his girl to each of their parents.

"My dreams, nightmares," Crystal starts, "A few times I've dreamed that Boreas tries to take our baby when it's born. It could just be a dream…"

"We're demigods, we don't just have dreams," Leo says.

"That's why we're here, to do something about it, but that doesn't include you going off half-cocked," his father tells him.

"He can't do anything to me or the baby while we're here at camp," Crystal says still trying to calm Leo down. "I promise we won't let anything happen to him."

"Him?" Leo says, "You mean we're having a boy?"

"I think so," Crystal says with a smile.

"I'm having a son," Leo says getting a proud grin on his face. "Dad did you hear that? I'm having a son," he continues, jumping into his father's arms.

Hephaestus is a little shocked to find his son in his arms, but pats him on the back anyway. "Yeah?" the god says like he's not sure how to respond.

It only takes Leo a couple of seconds to get over the euphoria of finding out he's getting a son and back on the fact that Boreas is threatening his family. "What are we going to do about this?

"_We_ aren't going to do anything," Crystal says putting her hands on her husband's chest. "Please, Leo, promise me you'll let our fathers deal with this."

"Nobody is going to mess with my family and expect me to not do anything about it," he replies.

"That's probably what he's hoping for," Andy says.

"What did you do to piss him off this bad anyway?" Leo asks, "You never said."

"I, uh," Andy says getting a bit of an embarrassed look on his face. "I had a little fling with his daughter."

"That's all?" Leo asks like it had to be more than that then it dawns on him. "You mean Khione? You slept with the ice bitch?"

"You've met?" Andy asks with a chuckle knowing most people don't think of her that way, unless they've met her that is.

"You could say that," Leo says. "She only tried to kill me a couple of times."

"Then you know how beautiful she is," his father-in-law says with a smile.

"Still, your penis didn't freeze off?" Leo asks.

"Don't forget I have wind in my veins. I can adjust," Andy explains.

"So what happened?" Hephaestus asks thinking this sounds like a good story.

"Khione got a little _hot _when it ended up being just a fling. I mean, she was beautiful and fun in bed, but she's still a bitch. I wasn't planning on a relationship. Then she told her father. The next thing I know, they're telling me she's knocked up…"

"Was she?" Iris asks her ex.

"She did end up having a little girl. It's possible she's mine. I told Boreas I'd be a dad, but no way in Hades was I gonna play house with his ice princess of a daughter," Andy tells them.

"Daddy," Crystal says a little shocked to hear her father's story.

"I thought your mom told you why he was mad at me," her father tells her.

"Not exactly," Iris admits. "Your daughter idolizes you. I didn't want to make you look bad."

"I don't think that makes Dad look bad," Leo says remember how he wanted to do Khione himself until he got to know her.

"I did try to go see Azure, that's the little girl's name, but Boreas tried to capture me. I got away and he swore he'd never give up until he found me. He threatened me that I would stay with his daughter or die," Andy tells them.

"I thought Zeus told him to layoff?" Leo says.

"He did, that's probably why he wants to get at Daddy through me, our baby," Crystal explains.

"Well it's never going to happen," Leo assures her as he places his arms around her.

"I just don't want you to do anything that will make him come after you," she says kissing him softly. "Lord Hephaestus, isn't there something you can do to stop all of this?"

"I could melt his little palace up there in Canada, but Zeus won't like it," Leo's dad offers.

"There's no guarantee that will stop him either," Iris suggests. "I think we all know how vengeful he is."

"What about getting his brothers involved to make him back off," Hephaestus asks.

"Bad idea," Andy says with a chuckle.

"Why?" Hephaestus asks.

"My girl Iris here has a past with Zephyr. Let's just say it didn't end well," Andy explains.

"It could work," Iris says. "If Notus, Eurus, and Zephyrus all force him to end this once and for all…"

"Mom, you finally got rid of him," Crystal says remembering how much it took to get Zephyr to leave them alone last summer.

"My beautiful Crystal, I can't let anything happen to you or your family. If Zephyr can stop this mess, I can't not get him involved," her mother says caressing her face.

"I like the idea of burning down the palace in Montreal," Leo says.


	53. Chapter 53

"Butch, wait up," Jade calls out to her brother.

Butch stops and watches her walk toward him. He figures by now word is out all over camp about his little situation and he knows his own sister Jade can be a bitch sometimes. He really doesn't want to deal with her.

"Butch is it true?" Jade asks actually showing concern.

"Is what true?" he asks not wanting to volunteer anything she doesn't know.

"That you and Drew broke up," she says.

"Yes it's true," he says.

"Are you doing okay, I mean whose idea was it to split?" she asks.

"I guess you'd say it was mine," he tells her.

"I know I'm not your favorite sister, and you don't have to tell me what happened, but you are my big brother and I love you. Drew is one of my best friends. I was hoping the two of you would work out. After Mom made me go home last summer, Drew was the only person from camp that would talk to me. At first she was upset like I was, blaming everyone else. When she started dating you though, she changed and she got me to see that if I changed and was nicer to people, everything would be better. People could actually love me. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. The two of you were good for each other."

"She didn't tell you why we broke up?" he asks finding that hard to believe.

"Not really, she just said something happened that you couldn't accept. She said it was her fault and she guessed you didn't really love her like she thought," Jade tells him.

"Thanks for your concern," he tells his sister. Jade stands looking at him. He can tell she doesn't really know what else to say. "I don't want to talk about it right now. It's not anything personal against you. I don't want to talk to Crystal or anybody. You've changed Jade, become a way better person. If Drew helped you do that, that's great. I hope that when this all comes out, and it will, that you won't take sides. I'd hate to see you or even Drew go back to the way you were before."

"You'll always be my big brother," Jade says then gives Butch a hug.

"Thanks for letting me know you care," her brother says then kisses her forehead.

* * *

Nico is lying on the floor in cabin 13 with his son asleep on his chest. When Thalatta snaps a picture, he glances over at her. "You could have warned me," he says with a grin.

"Then it wouldn't have been this adorable," she says getting down on the floor next to them and showing her husband the picture.

"Is your father still coming over?" Nico asks.

"Yes, he should be here very soon," she tells him.

"Did he ever say what this was about?" he asks.

"Only that it had something to do with my grandfather and Haiti," she explains.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see then," Nico says the pulls her face to his and kisses her. Thalatta cuddles in next to her two men and they wait. When her father arrives, they have all dozed off and do not hear him knock, so Palaemon lets himself into the cabin. He doesn't have the heart to wake them up as they make such a sweet picture. He uses his daughter's camera and takes a picture of them then sits back and watches them for a few minutes. Nico is the one that wakes first.

"Dad, sorry, we must have fallen asleep," he says a little embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, I was enjoying the sight. You make my baby very happy Nico. I could not ask for a better son-in-law," Palaemon tells him proudly.

"Babe, you're dad is here," Nico whispers to his wife.

"Daddy," she says looking over and finding her father sitting on the sofa watching them. She then sits up and gives him a hug. "How's come you look grown?" she asks since he usually looks like he's about eight.

"I thought it more appropriate for the matter," he explains then caresses her face. The look in his eyes is so caring that she can tell something is bothering him.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing is wrong my beautiful Thalatta. No matter the outcome of what I have to tell you, you need not do anything that would change your world."

"That sounds a little ominous," Nico says.

"Your grandfather is ill," Palaemon says. "He reached out to me asking of your survival."

"Did you tell him I survived?" Thalatta asks thinking that since he killed her mother and threw her into the ocean he doesn't really deserve to know.

"I explained that you did indeed survive through the grace of the gods, but that at the moment your tiny feet touched the water, he no longer had any right to claim you as his grandchild," her father explains.

"Is he claiming that he all of a sudden cares?" she asks.

"I don't know if he cares or if it is his people. With your mother's death and your _disappearance_, there is no one to take over when your grandfather dies. While the position means nothing in the governing of the country, those who remain loyal to your family wish to continue the line. You then young Attisain are next in line for the throne," he tells her.

"I don't want the throne," Thalatta says. "I don't want to be a Haitian princess."

"I think you would actually be the queen," Nico tells her.

"That's even worse," she says reaching for Attisain. "My place is here. I'm a mommy and a wife. I help those lost at sea. That's all I am father. I am Thalatta daughter of Palaemon, granddaughter of Leukothea, a loyal subject of Lord Poseidon."

"Don't forget daughter-in-law of Lord Hades," Nico says softly.

"I am Greek father. I wish to lay no claim to Haiti," she insists.

"I understand, and it is not my wish to change your mind in anyway, but you are your mother's daughter. Your mother understood her place but chose you over her country. She paid for that choice with her life. I don't want you to make a decision without thinking what it could mean in restoring your mother's honor to her people," her father tells her.

"They never deserved my mother," Thalatta says angry about never getting to know her mom.

"Your grandfather did not deserve your mother. It was not the people who killed her because she fell in love with me and had you. That was him," Palaemon reminds her.

"Daddy, I cannot do this," she says as tears come to her eyes. "I was not raised to be a queen."

"I understand," her father says then kisses her.

"Are you upset with me?" she asks softly. "Do you think I'm letting Mom down?"

"No, she would never expect this of you. Your mother was a free spirit. I supposed that is what allowed her to fall in love with me. She would want you to follow your heart above everything else. She would love Nico and Attisain. She would understand that your place is here where you are truly loved."

"Thank you for understanding Daddy," she says giving him a hug.

"I love you my beautiful daughter. Nothing you could ever do would change that. Now may I hold my grandson since he is waking?" her father asks. Thalatta places her son in his arms then smiles and grabs her camera.

* * *

"Connor, how you surviving alone this summer?" Percy asks catching up with the son of Hermes on his way to practice.

"I'm not alone," Conner says.

"You know what I mean, without Travis," Percy tells him.

"I am capable of managing on my own," Conner says looking down at his feet, "But I do miss him."

"I was messaging with Reyna a couple of days ago, just to get an update on Camp Jupiter and Willow, and she said Travis and Katie were getting along very well. Katie says Travis is even acting like a grown up now," Percy says with a chuckle.

"Are you saying I'm not?" Connor asks.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you've still got Tate, Chris and some others here that will pull a good prank with you."

"I guess," Connor says then glances toward the arena. He spots a man in a brown delivery suit standing at the entrance. "Good lords, what have I done now," he says recognizing his father.

"I think he might be here to talk with me, but come on," Percy says and both guys take off trotting toward Hermes.

"Dad," Connor says hoping he isn't about to get into trouble.

"Hello son," Hermes says with a grin. "Percy, I came as soon as I could when I got your message from Iris."

"Thank you Lord Hermes," Percy says.

"Connor your mother says you aren't calling home often enough," Hermes continues now looking at his son again.

"I call her every couple of days," Connor insists.

"Yes, well maybe she was referring to your brother," the god says.

"Ssshe sssaid Travisss," Martha insists, "You know, the one at Camp Jupiter."

"The one who'ssss too busssy with that cute girl to call home to mommy," George adds.

"Alright fine, so I made a mistake. Everyone is allowed a first time," Hermes tells his phone.

"Firssst time?" George says and to Percy it sounds like there was a chuckle. _Can snakes chuckle _he wonders.

"Dad, do you think I play around too much?" Connor now asks his dad.

"Is that possible," Hermes says with a chuckle. "To play round too much, I mean. Life can't be all about work. Lords know I spend far too much time working. When you get a chance to play, you have to go for it. You finished school, you maintain your battle skills, if I never told you, I was proud of how you carried yourself during TWII…"

"TWII?" Connor asks.

"Titan War II," his father explains.

"Oh."

"I know that you will always stand up for me. It might be about time you started to notice the young ladies, but that doesn't mean you ever have to stop playing around," his father continues.

"Thanks Dad," Connor says then gives Hermes a hug. "I'll leave you alone to talk with Percy then."

"Connor," his dad calls out as the boy starts to walk away.

"Yeah Dad."

"I love you."

"That was really sweet," Percy says to Hermes after a shocked Connor enters the arena.

"Well you know, I don't want to lose any more. So tell me, what can I help you with?" Hermes asks.

"I don't really know how to start," Percy says a little nervously. "Annabeth and I, we started trying to get pregnant."

"I see," Hermes says with a grin. "Want a little help with that do you?"

"No, actually we don't want any help with that," Percy says. "It's just that we kind of figured that it would happen right away, like with everyone else around here, but it hasn't. Annabeth, well _we_ actually, were just a little concerned that something might have happened to us when we were in, you know, Tartarus that is preventing it."

"I'm not really a fertility specialist, but…" Hermes starts.

"Actually we were thinking about your son or daughter or…"

"You mean Hermaphroditos," Hermes asks.

"Yes, see we don't want anyone to just _make _us pregnant. We really want to do it on our own, but we would just feel better knowing nothing is wrong. We thought that maybe Hermaphroditos would be able to check us both out and make sure," Percy explains.

"Ssshe'sss sssuch a sssweet boy," Martha chimes in, "He would be perfect for that."

"Little confusssed if you ask me," George adds.

"No ssshe'sss not," Martha scolds. "He'sss got it all figured out."

"I think my boy would be honored that you asked for him," Hermes says.

"He won't be like his mom and just make it so we're pregnant will he?" Percy asks.

"Not if you don't want that. He will be able to tell you if there is a problem and probably even fix it if there is, but if you want to leave conception in your own bodies, he'll do that," the god assures him.

"That's exactly what we want. Thank you Lord Hermes," Percy says offering his hand.

"Now don't be shocked when he shows up and looks exactly like Aphrodite," Hermes says with a smile.

"We understand," Percy says then heads into the arena for practice.

* * *

Piper is just finishing up her pre-inspection review of the Aphrodite cabin. Even though she lives in Hera's cabin, she is still the counselor for her mom's cabin and always makes sure they will pass inspection. Mitchell is sitting on the edge of his bed waiting to be dismissed when she spots him.

"Mitchell, can we talk?" she asks taking a seat next to him.

"Sure Piper, is something wrong with my area?"

"Of course not, I like your hair by the way," she says with a smile.

"Mom did that to me," he says running his hand through it again but unable to undo it.

"Mom stopped by last night before she went home," Piper starts.

Mitchell is sure their mom must have told his sister what they talked about, but he just looks at her not saying anything.

"She told me you were going through some stuff and to be there for you if you needed a big sister," Piper continues.

"She didn't tell you what I was going through?" he asks.

"No, Mom would never betray your confidence like that, and you don't have to tell me what it is. I want you to know that if I can help, or even if you just need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you," she tells him.

"Thanks Piper," he says giving her a hug. "I do want to talk to you about it when I get it figured out in my head."

"I'll be here for you," she says kissing his forehead.

* * *

Drew comes from the restroom close to the arena wiping her face. A couple of other girls, one from Athena's cabin and one from Hermes', are giggling and whispering as they walk past her. "What!" she snaps at them, "Haven't you ever seen anybody get sick before?" The girls don't answer and run on ahead. Drew suddenly feels the urge to vomit again and runs back to the toilet.

"It's okay," a voice says then someone is holding up her hair.

"It's not okay," Drew cries and sits down on the bathroom floor to sob.

Annabeth kneels on the floor in front of her. "Are you pregnant?" she asks softly. Drew nods her head. "Should I get Butch for you?"

"He doesn't want me or the baby," she sobs.

"Should I get Piper?" Annabeth asks.

"It's my problem," Drew insists and tries to get herself together.

"You don't have to do this alone," Annabeth tells her.

"Annabeth, I've messed up so badly. I was stupid and I messed up and I _am_ alone. Nobody likes me and now I'm having a baby and nobody will like it either," Drew says sadly.

"That's not true," the daughter of Athena assures her. "You've made changes in your life that many people here respect, including me. You don't have to do this alone."

Drew looks up at Annabeth not sure she's actually hearing her right. "You're still family Drew," Annabeth continues, "Now do you feel like you can stand?" Drew nods her head, so Annabeth helps her to her feet. "Let me help you back to your cabin. You should rest."

"Thank you Annabeth. I know I don't deserve this," Drew says taking Annabeth's arm.


	54. Chapter 54

"Are you sure Dad isn't going to get us for this?" Tate asks his brother.

"I already told you, he's the one that gave me the go ahead to prank away," Connor insists.

"But he didn't mean our brother," Tate says still not sure they should really do this especially since the brother in question is a god.

"Look we have to do this," Connor pleads. "It's not like he's going to show up in camp every day. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to get the guy."

"Yeah, but a god," Tate says still wanting to back out. "I don't know about you but I'd still like to have a kid some day. What if he takes revenge?"

"Come on, he has to have a sense of humor. How else do you think he's survived all this time like that," Connor says. "Don't punk out on me now. I need you man."

"Fine, but if this goes bad, I'm telling Dad it was all your idea," Tate says and follows Connor.

* * *

"What's Mom doing here again?" Lacy asks her sister Piper.

"I didn't know she was here," her sister says. "I thought she was taking Adonia to meet Dad on the res out in Oklahoma."

"I swear I just saw her walking past the strawberry fields. A couple of the satyrs were making all over her, so I know it has to be here," Lacy insists.

"Well I guess if she is here, we'll find out why. Maybe she came back to check on Drew," Piper suggests.

"What's wrong with Drew anyway? Demigods never get sick we just take a little nectar and go on," her little sister asks.

"It's not my place to say, but don't worry it's nothing serious. Drew will be fine," her sister says.

"Look, over there she is. I told you it's Mom," Lacy says pointing.

"I admit that looks like Mom," Piper agrees then raises her hand toward their mother. It takes a couple of seconds but eventually Aphrodite raises her hand in reply.

"That's weird she doesn't look like she's headed toward the cabin. At least not our cabin," Lacy says just watching their mom as she keeps going.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth are a little nervous as they wait for their visitor. They took Sophia over to play with the Underwood kids for the afternoon, so Juniper could watch her while they have their appointment. As the time gets closer, Percy is wondering if this is such a good idea. He knows what to expect, but that doesn't mean he won't feel weird when Hermes' son gets there.

"Everything will be fine," Annabeth says taking his hand and weaving their fingers together.

He kisses her then says, "I know. No matter what he says, everything will be fine." He knows Annabeth has been worried about being informed something is actually wrong. She's so unfazed by most things these days like even noticing Hermaphroditos' gender let alone being bothered by it. When the knock eventually comes on the door, they both jump a little. Percy goes to answer it.

"You must be Hermaphroditos," Percy says offering his hand.

"And you Percy," Hermes' son says clasping Percy's hand. "I've heard a lot about you and Annabeth. It means a lot that you asked for me with this."

"Well we knew you had the specialty we were looking for and we wanted help from someone who would do what we wanted," Percy explains. "There are some godly people we don't trust with this and others, like your mom, that would do what they wanted. Don't get me wrong, Aphrodite is great but she meddles too much."

"You don't have to tell me that. I love my mother, but she's been meddling in my life for thousands of years," Hermaphroditos says with a chuckle.

"Come on and meet Annabeth," Percy says leading the god inside.

"Hi," Annabeth says standing nervously. "You're taller than I expected," she says shaking the god's hand.

"I might look just like Mother, but I am a little taller, like Dad," he explains as she offers him a seat.

"So you must have some amazing stories to tell about your parents," Percy says making small talk.

"Yes, but most of them deal with only one or the other at a time thankfully. Except for when this…" he says motioning with his hands indicating his body, "happened to me and I needed both of their help, they haven't really done anything together at least not when it comes to me."

"I can't imagine being assaulted like that at fifteen and then being reminded of it for eternity," Annabeth says. "If I were sexually assaulted, I would want to forget it."

"Be thankful that you never have been because it's not something that you can ever truly forget," Hermaphroditos tells her. The sadness on his face tells Annabeth that he's speaking the truth about it.

"Well enough about depressing stuff," Percy says trying to change the subject. "I have a question that I've always been dying to ask somebody and you might know the answer."

"Guys have it better," the god says with a smile.

"What? Oh, no that wasn't my question," Percy says with a blush. "I always figured that anyway," he continues prompting his wife to roll her eyes. "No what I wanted to know is what's the deal with your mom getting will all the male gods?"

"She hasn't been with all of them, has she?" Aphrodite's son says with a chuckle.

"I think she's been with most of them," Annabeth agrees.

"Well the story I was told is that when she refused to sleep with her husband then he caught her with Ares, he said, 'Why don't you sleep with all of my brothers you whore,' and she said, 'I think I will and your uncles too.'" He explains.

"Did she?" Percy asks, "I mean get with all of them?"

"No, but I don't think it was for lack of trying. She has kids with Uncle Ares of course and Uncle Dionysus. I'm proof that she was with Dad. I had a half-sister that was Uncle Poseidon's," he explains.

"What happened with Apollo?" Percy asks, "I mean he's never shied away from a beautiful woman."

"You'd have to ask him," Hemaphroditos says. "At least I can understand her staying away from Uncle Hades."

"Uncle Hades isn't so bad when you get him out of the Underworld," Annabeth says, which prompts a strange look from her husband. "I'm just saying," she replies with a smile.

"Can I tell both of you something," Hermes son now says.

"Sure," Percy says.

"You guys are great. I wasn't sure what to expect. Most _normal people_," he says using air quotes, "act like they're freaked out around me, but the two of your aren't like that at all."

"Compared to what we've seen in our lives," Annabeth starts.

"You are normal," Percy finishes with a grin.

"Well I appreciate it. Maybe we should talk about why I'm here," their guest now says.

"We're probably being paranoid," Annabeth says, "but it usually doesn't take two demigods long to conceive a child even when they are trying not to."

"We realize that a lot of time, that's because one of their parents is meddling in their lives, like we talked about before," Percy continues.

"That's not always the case," Hermaphroditos explains. "Demigods are better at most things, including that. I don't know that you're being paranoid, but we can check and see. Can I have both of you stand?" Percy looks at his wife then stands and takes her hand. "It's painless, promise," Hermes' son says then gently puts a hand on each of their lower abdomens and closes his eyes. In about a minute, he opens his eyes and removes his hands then motions for them to sit back down.

"Good news is there is nothing physically wrong with either of your reproductive systems," he now says.

Annabeth lets out a sigh of relief.

"That sounds like there might be bad news," Percy says reading the god's face.

"It's nothing that can't be overcome," he says. "You're both scared."

"Scared?" Annabeth says not understanding.

"Your bodies are frightened, frightened of bringing a child into the world that might someday have to experience some of the horrors both of your have faced," Hermaphroditos says.

Percy looks at his wife and can tell by the look on her face that what the god is saying is true. Even though they have both agreed they want a baby together, deep down inside, the fear of what this child might have to face someday scares them to death. When he looks back at Hermaphroditos, he tries to put his thoughts into words.

"I am scared," he admits. "Today everything seems fine, normal even by human standards, but there is no guarantee it will stay this way. After we fought the Titans, we thought we'd have peace then Gaea came along. Who's to say fifteen years from now…"

"You're right," the god says, "No one can say, and the child of a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena, two individually powerful demigods who have proven that together they are more powerful than gods, Titans, giants, and any moster, would not be the one to fight what comes along, but what if it doesn't happen?"

"I tell myself that," Annabeth says, "We can't live our lives based on what if, but our child…" tears come to her eyes and she fights them back.

"I'll fight anything I have to," Percy says adamantly, "but I won't allow my son or daughter to do the god's bidding. I've, we've, been used too many times. My kids won't be used that way. I won't even allow Sophia to face that."

"The two of you were twelve," Hermaphroditos starts, "You were both far too young to face your first quest alone, but you both knew you had no choice. Yes you knew you were being used. Yes you hated it, but you still had to do it. You wanted to do it. You know your children will make those same decisions if they have to. There is no way to protect a demigod forever. Even as a god, my parents could not protect me."

"Did they try," Annabeth says, "They left you with naiads to be raised."

"That was customary in the day," the god says defending his parents. "Even if they wanted too…Look I'll be the first to admit that staying with one of my parents probably would have prevented this from happening to me. Salmacis couldn't have…but don't you see it doesn't matter. None of us can control fate. We all have a role to play. Even now I serve a purpose. My transformation, what I represent, it has helped many people accept things that are out of their control. Hopefully your children will never have to face the trials that sometimes befall a demigod, but if they do, it will have been destine. The Oracle, she is a friend of yours, she could explain better that all our lives were set before we were even conceived. Your own prophecies were so much older than either of you. Don't miss out on the joy you deserve just to prevent what may never happen."

"It's not that simple," Percy says, "Is it?"

"I don't know everything you've been through," Hermaphroditos says, "I can't say it only takes this one talk to overcome your concerns, but if you don't, the joy of creating your own child won't happen. Your systems will remain locked, for lack of a better term."

"So what do we do now?" Annabeth asks.

"Talk. Talk to your friends, your parents, anyone who can tell you what it's like to have a child that you know may have to save the world someday or die trying," the god says.

"It's the die trying part," Percy says but doesn't finish.

"Percy, your mother may be the best person to talk to about this. She knew who your father was?" Hermaphroditos asks.

"Yeah," Percy confirms.

"She knew that someday, being the son of Poseidon, you might be called upon as you were," the god continues.

"Yeah," Percy agrees again.

"She chose to have you. She chose the joy of a son. I'm sure she protected you as long as she could, but in the end she let you go. She let you meet your responsibilities."

"She didn't really have a choice," Percy tells him.

"I'm sure she nearly died from worry more than once," the god continues.

"Definitely," Annabeth answers for her husband.

"Ask her if she would do it again," Hermaphroditos says. "Ask her if she would trade one second of her time with her little boy to avoid the pain."

"I already know the answer to that," Percy says.

"So do I," Annabeth agrees.

"And your dad would too, even though he was pissed when Athena sprang you on him," Percy says looking into her eyes. Annabeth nods her head.

"I wish there was more I could do. I don't have a magic wand to wave and make this go away. I'm a fertility god not a psychologist," Hermes' son says. "Actually Dad would be more help now than me."

"You've helped more than you know," Annabeth says standing.

"At least we know that if we get our minds right that our bodies will cooperate," Percy says taking the god's hand.

"Then I guess my work here is done. I'd kind of like to get out of here before anyone else knows I'm around. I spotted some of my sisters earlier. I know they thought I was Mom. It's better I leave it like that," Aphrodite's son says.

"Aw, come on, you've got tons of brothers and sisters here," Percy says.

"On both sides," Annabeth chuckles.

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you," Percy continues.

"Make fun of me more likely," Hermaphroditos says.

"Not all of them," Annabeth says thinking about her good friend Piper.

"Well enough of them," the god says. "If there is any other way I can help, Iris can reach me."

"Thank you," Annabeth says then gives the god a hug.

"One thing I do know for sure, the two of you will be wonderful parents," he tells her.

"Thank you," Percy says then shows him to the door.

* * *

"I think the door is opening," Tate whispers to his brother from the bushes.

"I'm ready," Connor whispers back from the roof of cabin 3. "Tell me when you see him."

"Yeah, yeah it's her, I mean him," Tate says excitedly.

"Go," Connor yells then dumps a bucket of water with red dye over his brother's head. As Hermaphroditos takes a step back and looks up to see who got him, another blast of red water hits the front of him. His gown, a white version like his mother is known for, is now soaked and mostly red, which, much like a wet t-shirt, leaves nothing to the imagination.

"Ah, you must be my brothers," Hermes' son says looking at Tate and Connor.

"His idea," Tate says pointing at Connor.

"Did you see everything you wanted to see?" their brother asks as his blonde curls fall into his face.

"It's true," Connor says in shock.

"What, you thought thousands of years of history were wrong?" Hermaphroditos says. "Yes, I've got a female body with male sex organs."

"No, I mean you look just like Aphrodite," Connor says, "You're beautiful."

"At least I was a few minutes ago," his brother says.

"Look, we don't have to tell Dad about this do we?" Tate asks.

"What did you do to Mom!" Lacy screams as she comes running toward the guys.

"Crap," Connor says.

"It's not…" Tate says starting to tell Lacy it's not her mom, but by the look on her face, she's already figured that out.

"You're not Mom! Who are you?" Lacy asks a little freaked out.

"Hermaphroditos," he says, "I'm your brother."

"Hermaphroditos, does that name mean you're they're brother too?" she asks pointing at Connor and Tate.

"Unfortunately," the god says looking at the boys.

Suddenly a look of understanding comes over her face. "Hey I know who you are. You're the guy that has both…You're a god and my brother. That's so cool. Come with me, I'll find you some dry clothes," Lacy says grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him toward their mom's cabin.

"You two are so dead," Percy now says from his front door where he witnessed the entire event.

"It was his idea," Tate says again.


	55. Chapter 55

"You don't really have to do this," he says as she pulls him through the cabin door.

"I hate what they did to you. Those stupid Hermes boys are always doing something like that," Lacy says.

"I am a Hermes boy too you know," he reminds her.

"Yeah, I know but you're my brother too and that was mean. Go in the bathroom and take that wet gown off, and I'll find you something to wear," she continues showing him the door. Hermaphroditos can tell his little sister isn't going to let this go, so he heads inside to change.

She grabs an orange camp shirt, the biggest one she can find, then runs to the bathroom door, do you wear boy pants or girl pants," she calls inside.

"Boy's would fit better," he answers through the door.

"Mitchell won't mind," she says and runs to her oldest brother's chest to get a pair of khaki cargo shorts and boxers. When she gets back to the bathroom door, she knocks and says, "Try these."

"Thank you," her brother says opening the door just enough for her to hand the clothes in to him.

"What are you doing?" Drew asks finally picking her head up off her pillow.

"Connor and Tate pranked our brother and got his clothes all wet. I'm giving him some dry clothes to put on," Lacy explains.

"Couldn't he just change on his own?" Drew asks thinking Lacy is referring to one of their brothers from the cabin.

"He's not a camper," Lacy tells her as their brother opens the bathroom door and steps out with them.

"Thank you very much Lacy," he says folding his gown into a square.

"You know in that outfit, you look a little more like Lord Hermes," Lacy says.

"My appearance changes a little like Mother's," he says.

"Drew, this is our brother Hermaphroditos. Boy that's a long name. Do they call you anything for short?" Lacy asks.

"Aphroditos is fine," he says looking at Drew for her reaction. When Drew doesn't react either way, he extends his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you Drew," he says.

"You too," she says softly.

"He's a god," Lacy tells their sister with a grin.

"Yes, I know," Drew says, "Mom and Hermes right?"

"Yes," he confirms.

"So your own brothers did that to you?" Drew asks pointing at the gown.

"Well, as a son of Hermes, you get used to it," Aphroditos says.

"Let me get you something to put your gown in," Lacy says and runs to find something.

"How far along are you?" Aphroditos asks his sister low enough that Lacy won't hear.

"I'm not sure, I just found out. A couple of weeks I guess," she answers looking toward Lacy.

"I won't say anything," her brother says, "May I?" he continues motioning to take a seat on her bed. Drew nods and he sits next to her. "I can stop the nausea if you wish," he whispers.

"It won't hurt the baby?" she whispers back.

"Not at all, I'm a fertility specialists you know," he says with a smile. Drew nods for him to do his thing. Her brother leans in and gently kisses her forehead. "You should start to feel better…"

"Wow," she says sitting up a little straighter. "Thank you, why couldn't Mom have done that?"

"She could have," her brother says, "But if I know Mother, and of course I do, it was probably to teach you a lesson."

"Trust me, I got the point," Drew says now realizing she must look terrible. She puts her hair behind her ears.

"Don't worry, you're still a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite," he tells her making her feel better.

"Here you go," Lacy says giving her brother a bag to put his dress in. "Drew, are you feeling better? You look a little better."

"Yes, actually I am feeling better thanks to our brother here," Drew says sliding her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I guess it's a good thing he's Lord Hermes kid too," Lacy says casually, "So he has a medicine thing going on."

"Yes, I guess it's a good thing," Drew says giving her brother a knowing smile.

"You should meet Piper," Lacy continues. "She's our cabin counselor. She's also married to a son of Jupiter, Jason."

"Jupiter?" her brother says, "Oh yes, I remember they're two of The Seven. Is she the pretty Indian girl I saw you with earlier?"

"Yes, but don't let her hear you say Indian," Lacy says with a laugh.

"That is inappropriate isn't it? Native American girl then," he corrects.

"She's Cherokee," Drew says now standing.

"I noticed the feathers in her hair," Aphroditos says. "It's nice to see that Mom is still mixing it up," he then chuckles.

"Mom could care less what the guy's race or ethnic group as long as he's hot," Drew agrees with a smile.

"I don't know of a Greek god that does care about those things," her brother agrees.

Several of Aphrodite's other children now return to the cabin to clean up before lunch, including Mitchell. A couple of them say "hi" greeting their guest.

Lacy introduces all of them then Mitchell says, "Are those my shorts?"

Aphroditos looks to Lacy to answer since he doesn't know which brother she got them from. "The Hermes boys got his gown all wet. I hope you don't mind?"

"I promise I will return them," his brother adds.

"That's cool," Mitchell say. "Did Mom send you here?"

"No, I was here on a matter involving a couple of campers not from Hermes or our mother," his brother explains. "Is there a reason why you thought she might have?"

"No, no reason," Mitchell says leaving it at that. He goes into the bathroom to get cleaned up leaving his siblings to talk with their godly brother. When he returns to the main room of the cabin, all of his brothers and sisters are gone, except Hermaphroditos.

"I sent the others along to lunch. I hope you don't mind," the god says.

"So Mom did send you," Mitchell says.

"No, I spoke the truth before, however, I sense you are struggling with something I might be able to help you with," Aphroditos tells him. Mitchell just looks at his brother. "If you wish not to speak of it, I will not make you," his brother continues.

"It's not that. I just don't know what to say," Mitchell tells him honestly.

"You are young, Mitchell, you do not have to make any choices at this point in your live. You don't have to limit your options or feel labeled in some way. You are free to explore any and all emotions that you experience without worry," his brother tells him.

"That's easy for you to say. You've always been like this," Mitchell replies.

"You do not know my story?" the god asks. "I was a regular boy, well as regular as a god boy can be, until I was about your age. I would say you are about 15?"

"Fourteen," Mitchell tells him.

"I had never given any thought to things of this nature. Oh I was quite attractive as a boy. Some claimed the most attractive boy ever seen, of course that is not for me to say. One day I ventured upon a spring. It was a beautiful day, and I so wanted to take a dip in the water. The spring belonged to a nymph named Salmacis and she tried very hard to seduce me. Being young and still pure, I was not ready for such a relationship. I dare say I angered her by rejecting her advances. She finally retreated, or so I thought. Foolishly I decided to take a dip in the pool of water not realizing that as a water nymph, she was the water. I undressed and stepped into the water…"

"Bad idea," Mitchell says knowing enough to realize where the story must be going.

"Very bad idea," his brother continues. "Salmacis came from nowhere. She was all over me, touching me, screaming out to the gods to make us one forever. I don't know who I pissed off, but they listened to her. My body changed into what you see before you. I became both male and female, Hermaphroditos and Salmacis in one body. I was mortified at what I was."

"I guess," Mitchell says thinking he would be too.

"I cried out to my parents to fix this, but they could not. I would have to live for eternity in this new form. I was terrified at the thought of being the only creature like this in all of the Heavens and Earth. I did a very selfish thing I must admit. I begged Hermes and Aphrodite that if they could not change me back, that they would transform anyone else who ever ventured into this same pool of water into what I had become. I thought that if I was not alone, I would not be considered a freak of nature," the god says lowering his head in shame.

"You were just a kid," his brother says putting his hand on brother's shoulder, "You can't blame yourself for that. It was Mom and Hermes that should have known better."

"Perhaps, but they both loved me, so they granted me my wish. I had to adjust to what I became. I had no choice in the matter. I admit I have a choice in how I dress and carry myself. Most of the time, I appear to others as our mother does. This is simply because I have a more outward appearance of a woman. I can more easily be taken as a female. Contrary to popular belief, however, I do not go around lifting my dress for all to see. I do not flaunt my genders to everyone I meet. I have, however, accepted my role as god of bisexuality. I try to help those who are torn between how they were born and how they feel. There is no right or wrong here, Mitchell. I believe this happened to me because I have a purpose to serve. I support those who, by their nature or choices, society tends to leave out. My advice to you is not to worry about what you are feeling. Allow yourself to consider all possibilities. When you are certain of what will make you happy, I will be here to support you either way."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Mitchell tells his brother.

"Like I said, I believe it was for a purpose," Aphroditos says softly.

"I appreciate you taking the time to tell me your story, and for being here for me. I really don't know what I want. I guess you and Mom are both right. I'm still young. I don't really have to worry about anything because I'm too young to act on it either way," Mitchell tells him.

"This_ friend_ of yours, he is a camper?" his brother asks.

"Yeah, son of Apollo," Mitchell confirms.

"Spend time together. Do not be afraid to be best friends. When you are both old enough, you will know what is right. In the meantime, if you ever want to talk, send me an IM and I'll be here for you."

"Thanks," Mitchell says and gives his brother a hug.

"Now lunch is calling, and I should leave camp before anything happens to your clothes," the god says with a smile.


	56. Chapter 56

"Daddy, Nubis has my dolly," Sophia cries to her father.

"Anubis, put that down," Percy barks at the dog. The dog looks up at him with all three heads but then turns its full attention back to the doll. "You're going to make Sophia cry for real if you don't stop that," Percy continues then reaches down and tries to pull the doll from the dog's mouths. Now the two are locked in a tug-o-war over Sophia's favorite doll baby.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks when she enters the room.

"What does it look like?" Percy says still trying to get the doll.

"Anubis, Drop It," Annabeth says sternly. The dog wastes no time in dropping the doll.

"Thank you Mommy," Sophia says grabbing the baby before her puppy can change his mind then running to her mother.

"How'd you do that?" her husband asks. Annabeth just smiles at him.

"Well just the three I was looking for," Athena now says from the doorway.

"Mother, I thought I asked you not to just pop in without warning," Annabeth tells her mom.

"I used the door this time," her mother says innocently.

"Popping in on the inside of the door isn't really the same as knocking from the outside," Percy tells his mother-in-law. Athena just waives him off then picks up her granddaughter.

"Hello my beautiful Sophia. How is Grandmother Athena's favorite girl?" the goddess asks giving her a big kiss.

"Perfect, Granny," Sophia says giving her a big hug.

"Granny?" Athena says looking at Percy who is chuckling just under his breath.

"Is there a reason for your surprise visit Mother?" Annabeth now asks.

"Yes, I came to bring the three of you to Olympus for a visit," her mother answers.

"You're here, why do we need to go to Olympus?" her son-in-law asks.

"I want you to stay for a couple of days. I want to have you all to myself," she explains.

"You mean like a vacation?" Annabeth asks in shock since her mother has never invited any of her children to come stay with her in her palace, ever.

"Yes, a vacation," her mother says, "I believe that is what you call it."

"What's the occasion?" Percy asks.

"Do I need an occasion? You did the same with your father last winter as I recall. Is it not fair that I should have my turn?" the goddess asks.

"I see," Percy says, "You don't want Dad to get to spend more time with us than you do. It's like a competition."

"Honestly Perseus, I am not interested in _competing_ with Poseidon in anything. Why should I? I would win every time. I just want to spend time with my daughter and granddaughter."

"So I can stay home them?" he says with a hopeful laugh.

"No," Annabeth quickly tells him. "We're not going without you, Daddy," she continues sweetly while looking at their daughter for agreement.

"Yeah, Daddy, you have to come too," Sophia agrees reaching out for him.

"Fine, but how long do we have to…" Percy starts then gets a look from his wife. "I mean how long are we to enjoy the pleasure of your hospitality?"

"How long was your underwater visit?" Athena asks.

"It was about a we…couple of days," he answers.

"Fine, then at least three days," his mother-in-law says, "But don't bring the dog."

"What?" Sophia says as tears instantly form in her eyes. "I can't bring Nubis?" she continues and is all out bawling.

"Sweetheart," Annabeth says trying to get her to understand, but Sophia is heartbroken and reaches for her mommy.

"Now see what you've done," Percy says putting his arm around his daughter to comfort her.

Athena rolls her eyes then looks at the puppy. "Oh fine," she finally says. "The puppy can come."

"Thank you Granny," Sophia says now happy again and reaching for her grandmother.

Athena takes the baby back then says, "Please can't we find something besides Granny."

* * *

When they arrive at Athena's palace, the most obvious thing to notice in the rotunda is the Athena Parthenos.

"Mother, could you be any more obvious," Annabeth says of her mother's placement of the giant statue.

"I should not be proud that my beautiful daughter returned this the most glorious piece of sculpture ever created?" Athena says modestly. Anubis is now barking madly at the statue with all three heads.

"Anubis, that's enough buddy," Percy says trying to calm the dog down.

"Maybe we should just head on inside," Annabeth says not really wanting to think about what she went through to return the statue in the first place. As they start to walk through the entryway, Anubis takes off running to the statue and hikes a back leg at the ivory foot of the goddess.

"Anubis, no!" Percy and Annabeth both scream at the same time, but it's hard to stop a puppy from relieving itself once it starts.

Athena now starts to curse in Ancient Greek prompting Annabeth to put her hands over her daughter's ears while Percy runs over and pull Anubis from the statue before he decides it's time to go number two as well.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Annabeth says mortified.

Athena stands speechless for several seconds until Percy says, "Mom, I'll get a towel or something and clean it up."

"No, no, I'll have the staff take care of it," she says then turns and walks on without another word.

"Good going Anubis," Percy scolds the dog who stands looking up as if to say, _what did I do?_

Annabeth takes Sophia's hand and follows her mother trying her best to stifle a laugh. "So Mom," she finally says, "You didn't ask me to do anything to fix up the place. Has it always looked like this?"

"Yes, why mess with perfection," Athena says showing them into her parlor.

"Oh, so I take it that means you designed it yourself," Percy says.

"Yes," his mother-in-law says as if that should be obvious, which Percy thinks pretty much is obvious.

"You've, ah, really incorporated a lot of owls in your décor," he continues looking around. The print on the furniture is owls. The lamp is a giant owl. The table has owls as the legs, and so on. Percy realizes that he's never noticed how ugly owls can really be.

"Is your entire place done in owls?" Percy asks secretly praying the answer is no.

"No of course not," Athena says as if that would be stupid. "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please," her daughter says eager to see everything while she has the opportunity.

"Follow me," her mother says leading them on.

* * *

Through a large set of double doors, they enter a rather large garden. A garden of nothing but olive trees Percy notices.

"You're garden is lovely Mother," Annabeth say as they walk through.

"Do you not like flowers Granny?" Sophia asks since there are none around.

"Flowers have little value," Athena says without giving it much thought. "You cannot eat them, create oil, use the wood…"

"There are still some really beautiful flowers in the oleaceae family Mother, lilac, jasmine…" Annabeth is saying.

Percy then adds, "And they smell pretty."

"What good does smelling pretty do?" Athena says.

"I like smelling pretty," Sophia tells her as if agreeing with her daddy. "I like flowers," the baby continues then giggles. Suddenly daffodils are in bloom around many of Athena's olive trees.

"Narcissus, child if you must put flowers in my garden, please do not make them narcissus," Athena gasps at her granddaughter.

"Those are her favorite Mom," Percy says, "Always have been."

"For the life of me, I do not understand why she would favor a flower that vile," Athena continues.

"Mother, they are not vile. They are very pretty," Annabeth insists.

"They are vile if for no other reason than that Uncle Hades prefers them," Athena says.

"Mom, Sophia loves Uncle Hades too," Percy says wanting to cut her off before she says anything else about the god.

"Well I certainly do not understand why," his mother-in-law says but seems content to leave it at that. Percy wonders how a woman worshiped as the goddess of wisdom can be so dense as to not have figured out that Hades is Sophia's biological father, but he's glad she hasn't.

* * *

Athena leads them on through another set of doors on the other side of the garden and into a room filled with wall hangings.

"These are gorgeous Mother," Annabeth says looking around at what she assumes is her mother's work as she's pretty sure Athena wouldn't think any other weaver's work would be worthy of home.

"Yes, they are quite lovely," her mom agrees.

"So is one of these _the one_?" Percy asks.

"The one?" Athena asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, the one you competed against Arachne with?" he explains.

"Oh, that old thing," she says casually. "No, I would not put that here. While it was certainly far superior to her work, it was not some of my very best."

Percy looks at his wife and rolls his eyes.

"I saw that," his mother-in-law tells him.

"Saw what?" Percy asks innocently.

"Mother, you invited us here for a family vacation. If we have to be guarded the entire time we're here or avoid saying anything that you might not like, It won't be very enjoyable for any of us," Annabeth now tells her mom.

"You are free to say what you wish," Athena tells her.

"Really?" Percy says doubting that very much.

"There are so many things I would love to talk with you about Mother, but I never know what might get me in trouble," her daughter says. "It would be so much fun to just be able to sit and talk with you and know that you would still love me or that Percy would still be alive."

"That's being a little dramatic," Athena says.

"How many times have you threatened him," her daughter replies.

"Since you married, I don't believe I have threatened to kill him even one time," her mom says.

"You still give me that look sometimes," Percy tells her.

"What exactly are you asking for?" Athena asks.

"How about when I make a sarcastic remark about you, that you actually laugh it off," Percy tells her.

"Laugh?"

"Have you ever done that Mother, laughed?" Annabeth asks.

"Of course I have," Athena defends.

"How long ago?" Percy continues.

"When I was a child," she says.

"Gods, that long ago," he says in shock.

"So you never shared a laugh with Dad or any of your other baby daddies," Annabeth asks.

"Baby daddies?" Athena muses like she's never heard the term before.

"Their sense of humor was not what drew me to these men," her mom says.

"So it really was all about the brains?" Percy asks.

"Yes, but don't make it sound like they were so plain or that each of them was the same. Their genius can be found in many different fields. I never limited myself to men with interests in one thing, like battle strategy or mathematics," Athena explains.

"So if we can ask anything, and you won't get upset, can you explain how it works?" Percy asks.

"How what works?" Athena asks trying to pretend she doesn't know where her son-in-law is going with this question.

"I think he means how do _you _create children," Annabeth asks.

"You don't really want me to explain that, do you?" she asks her daughter.

"I must admit I've always been curious," her daughter says.

"Maybe we should go to the library and have a seat," her mother suggests and leads them on to another room.

* * *

When they enter the library, Percy's first thought is that this has got to be the biggest library he's ever been in, and as Annabeth's boyfriend and now husband, he's been in a lot of libraries. "Have you read all of these books?" he asks in amazement.

"Obviously not," she says, "I wrote some of them."

"Of course you did, what was I thinking," he says still looking around.

"Some of these books, at least the writing of them, resulted in some of Annabeth's brothers and sisters. Many times, the writer's work on these books were the thing that caught my eye. My collaborating with them resulted in the birth of my children," Athena explains.

"You mean like Dad and his grad school work?" Annabeth asks as she walks around looking at the titles.

"Please have a seat," Athena says motioning for all of them to sit down.

"At first, I had no idea that I was capable of creating a child in the way that I do. Being that I had taken a vow of virginity, I thought I would never have any children of my own," she starts.

"So, like the first time it happened?" Percy asks curiously.

"I was working with a gentleman who was brilliant. His philosophy on life and his role in it, while totally wrong was very intriguing," Athena tells them.

"Mom, did you have a kid with Socrates?" Annabeth asks like that would be amazing.

"No, I did not have a child with Socrates," her mom says, "Although Socrates did eventually play a role in our child's life."

"This is interesting," Percy says now listening intently to his mother-in-law for maybe the first time ever.

"He had a brilliant military mind. Though born of another nation, he was schooled in Greek politics. He came from a royal family, though the throne did not ascend directly through his lineage, he obtained the throne nonetheless. I had not taken much notice of him until he set his sights on Athens," the goddess continues.

"Wait, you mean he conquered your city and you still had the hots for him," Percy asks in shock.

"He was not actually able to conquer Athens," she says. "He was wise enough to know better. He formed an alliance with my people, and kept to it, for the most part."

"For the most part?" Annabeth asks.

"He would have loved to have gained control of Athens, but by the time he was in a position to succeed, our son had been born," her mom tells her.

"So we know you didn't have sex, but did he know you were creating a child with him," Percy asks.

"No, as I said, even I did not know it was possible. I was assisting him with plans for battles north of his kingdom. We were so involved in what was an extremely successful plan that it happened. I was not sure at first what had taken place. It was Artemis who figured out what was causing such pain in my head. When our son was born…"

"And exactly how does that work, birth I mean?" Percy interrupts.

"That is a little secret I believe will remain between Artemis and myself," Athena tells him with a smile.

"Thank you," Annabeth says.

"When our son was born, I took him to his father personally. He was, of course, very surprised, but I assured him that the child was his. I also guaranteed him that if he would raise our son never telling anyone who his birth mother was that he would be the greatest military leader of all time," her mother continues.

"That must have been hard to live down," Percy says.

"What makes you think I had anything to live down?" Athena tells him again with a smile.

"So who was the guy," Annabeth asks.

"My wise daughter, I would have thought that I had given you enough information to figure that out by now," her mother says.

"Philip of Macedon?" her daughter asks in disbelief.

"Philip of what?" Percy says, "I've never heard of him."

"You've heard of our son," his mother-in-law assures him.

Percy looks at his wife as she's sitting gape mouthed in total shock. "Are you serious?" Annabeth finally gets out.

"I would never lie about my children," her mom says.

"Who is it?" Percy continues.

"Percy come on, you really don't know Philip of Macedon?" his wife asks. His seaweed brain look tells her he doesn't.

"Alexander, Percy," she says.

"Alexander," he says like that doesn't tell him anything. "Wait you don't mean The Alexander, Alexander the Great?"

"Yes Percy, Alexander the Great," she confirms.

"You really expect me to believe you're Alexander the Great's mother?" Percy says.

"There are stories that support me," his mother-in-law tells him. "Look up the Temple of Artemis. It burned down on the day Alexander was born. Everyone believes it was because Artemis was busy delivering Alexander. That is in fact very true."

"Did you bring your laptop?" Percy asks looking at his wife.

"I've heard that before, but I thought it was because people thought Zeus was his father," Annabeth says looking at her mother.

"That was a story concocted by Philip's wife Olympias. It wasn't enough for that witch to raise my son as her own. She had to try and make everyone believe that she was the chosen one and by no less than my father. Well you just asks Zeus, he'll tell you the truth. Alexander is his grandson, not his son," Athena says showing more than a bit of hatred for her son's stepmother.

"Okay, let's say I believe you," Percy says.

"That's generous of you," Athena says cutting him off.

"Did you spend any time with him growing up, I mean, did he know you were his mother?" he continues.

"I did see to some of his education. I also arranged to have Aristotle teach him. Remember I told you Socrates played a role in my son's life," she says. "But it was not until his death that he learned the truth," she continues with a deep sadness in her voice.

"So was he poisoned?" Annabeth asks.

"Of course he was poisoned and I blame Ares for that," her mother says angrily.

"Ares," Percy says not understanding, "You think he poisoned your son?"

"No, not directly, but the more battles Alexander fought the closer he got to that idiot brother of mine. It changed him. He started doing things that angered his men. Acting arrogant…"

"And of course that could have only come from Ares," Percy mutters with a laugh.

"Are you insinuating something?" the goddess asks.

"Well, you did say we could be honest and survive, right?" he replies.

"Percy," Annabeth says trying to stop him.

"Promise," her mom says wanting him to go on.

"You can be very arrogant yourself, Mom," he tells her.

"Not in the way that my son became. I state truths even if they point out my superiority. I don't intentionally go around shoving my greatness in everyone's face. That is my brother Ares to a tee," she explains.

"Look I don't disagree with that. Ares is an ass. I'm just saying you all take after Uncle…"

"Percy, don't forget where you're at," Annabeth says.

"Well you know what I mean," Percy says.

"Maybe we should change the subject," Annabeth says.

"Yes, it is very painful to think about my beautiful Alexander," her mother agrees.

"I think it's nap time anyway," Percy says reaching for their daughter who is having trouble keeping her eyes open on Mommy's lap.

"I'll take you to your room," Athena says and Percy could swear he catches her swiping a tear from her eye.


	57. Chapter 57

Once Athena shows them to the bedroom she has arranged for them, Percy gets Sophia's diaper changed and has her in the crib for a good nap. Athena left them alone to get the baby down, and now Percy suggests that his wife go check on her mother since she seemed to get emotional, especially for Athena, when they talked about her first demigod son Alexander. He assures her that he'll stay there with their daughter while she sleeps, so Annabeth heads out to find her mom. She locates her in a room with a giant weaving loom. Athena sits at the loom with her back to the door and does not notice her daughter enter. Annabeth is struck by how quickly her mother's hands work and how fast her masterpiece is being created. Annabeth can tell by how fast her mother is working that she just started the piece. She can also tell by the curls on forehead that the subject of this tapestry is her oldest brother, Alexander the Great. Annabeth decides to take a seat on the floor by the door and watch her mother work instead of disturbing her.

After some time, Athena stops to look at her work prompting her daughter to say, "It's beautiful Mother."

"Annabeth," Athena says startled, "I did not realize you were there."

"I didn't want to bother you. Your work is amazing," her daughter tells her.

"Better than Arachne?" her mother asks.

"Yes," Annabeth says honestly, "Your work is created out of love. Hers is created out of hate," Annabeth explains.

"Well that no longer matters does it. Arachne is in Tartarus where only monsters can view her work," her mother says casually like she truly doesn't care.

"She really was an amazing weaver," Annabeth says softly.

"I might even be willing to admit that her skills were near equal to mine, but her punishment was not for being better. Her punishment was for the way she portrayed Olympus," her mother explains.

"I understand that," Annabeth says then wonders if she should point out what she herself told Arachne when she tricked her into weaving her own trap. "Mom, I know you would never create something negative about the gods, but that doesn't mean that what Arachne created wouldn't be appreciated by the others. Ares would love to make fun of you by putting up a piece of her work."

"I realize that," her mother says, "That's why I stopped her from creating more," her mom says.

"Mom, I'm sorry about Alexander. I can tell that he meant everything to you."

Athena is silent for sometime then says, "I never thought I would be a mother. When it happened, I was so proud. As he grew, and excelled at everything he attempted, I knew that no mother could be more proud. Father told me that if I grew too attached, I would be devastated when his time came. I knew what my own father felt when his Perseus past, still I could not help myself. For a time, Alexander was everything to me. I never expected that I would only have him for 32 years."

"He was gorgeous," Annabeth says looking at the picture her mother created. That's not the first time she's thought that about the Macedonian king, but she never thought of him as her brother before.

"Yes, maybe one of my most beautiful children especially for a boy," her mother says looking at her own work. "He was certainly my most successful child as well, until you came along."

"Me!" Annabeth says shocked.

"Yes, you," Athena explains. "Alexander conquered men, entire nations. They trembled at the sight of him. Countries bowed down to him instead of standing against him, but you, my precious Annabeth, you saved the world from Kronos, you've fought monsters and giants, you followed the Mark of Athena and returned the Athena Parthenos. You defeated Gaea. How many times you have saved the entire universe."

"I didn't do it alone," Annabeth says, "Percy, Jason, Leo…"

"Alexander did not work alone. He had many good people behind him just as you did," her mother says. "Actually he had many more people behind him, but I dare say that yours were more skilled. What I realize, though, is that if the two of you could switch places. You would have still been just as successful. I'm not sure I could say the same for Alexander. He allowed himself to be swayed by others. He allowed the wrong people to get to close to him, and it cost him his life. You are still the same level headed girl that left her father at seven years old."

Annabeth doesn't know what to say so she doesn't say anything.

"I promised myself that I would never again get so close to one of my children after Alexander died. That loss, of a beloved child, was something I did not think I could put myself through again," her mother continues.

"I understand," Annabeth says. "You have to protect yourself."

"But you see, I failed," Athena says, "I, the mighty and powerful Athena, failed miserably."

"How, you've never failed at anything Mother."

"I am so completely in love with you my daughter that I will again be devastated. I cannot bring myself to even think about the fact that it will happen someday. Someday Thanatos will come for you. I pray that it will be a great many years before I must face this," her mother says.

"Mom, I don't know what to say. I've only ever tried to make you proud," Annabeth says as tears stream down her face.

Athena puts her arms around her daughter. Annabeth just stands trembling in her mom's arms. She feels seven years old again. After several minutes of mother and daughter caught in a powerful moment, Athena releases Annabeth and stands looking at her. "I know I haven't been there for you, but I want that to change. I want a mother daughter relationship. I want to be there for you like you have been for me."

"What about Zeus," her daughter asks.

"I do not care what father thinks I should or should not do. It's my heart," her mom tells her.

"Of course I want that too," Annabeth say hugging her mom again. "Can we start right now?"

"Certainly," her mother says and motions for them to take a seat on the floor. The ladies now sit facing the picture of Alexander.

"Mom, Percy and I have decided to have another baby. Our own this time," Annabeth tells her.

"That's wonderful. I would love more grandchildren," her mom says.

"Well there's a little issue," Annabeth says.

"I'm sure I can fix whatever it is," Athena says.

"It's not that kind of problem," her daughter says then explains what Hermaphroditos told them.

"So you're afraid of having a child that you might lose some day," Athena says.

"Yes, it's like our bodies are trying to protect our hearts from future heartbreak."

"I have lost many children. Many were lost to early painful deaths while others died peacefully in old age. Though I refused to get close to any of them after Alexander, I still felt a moment of sadness as each passed. Still I am glad that each was born. I shared something very specials with each of their fathers and each of them will forever be remembered in my mind…and my heart if I allow myself to be honest. The only advice I can give you is to tell you that I would have Alexander all over again even knowing what I do now. I would not sacrifice the time I had with him just to prevent the worst heartbreak I have ever experienced. Just as I am allowing my love for you to grow even knowing what is inevitable."

"Is there any way we can protect them, Sophia and the baby, forever?" Annabeth asks.

"Not if you want them to become the most they can be," her mother tells her.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," her daughter says still looking at the picture of her brother.

"You do realize that even mortal parents cannot assure that their children will live a long and happy life," Athena tells her.

Annabeth looks at her mom for several seconds as she thinks about her last comment. "I never thought about it like that before," she finally says.

"You and Percy will figure it out," Athena says putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"So are you going to hand this tapestry in your gallery?" Annabeth asks her mother changing the subject.

"No, I was too emotional when creating it. I see a flaw or two," her mother says.

"You're kidding," Annabeth says, "It's perfection."

"They may be so small that you're eye does not see them, but mine does," her mom insists.

"Can I have it then?"

"And to what purpose would that serve?" her mom asks.

"I would have a piece of my mother's artwork in my home, I would have a picture of my oldest brother, and Percy and I would have a portrait of one of our greatest heroes," Annabeth tells hers.

"Then it is yours," Athena says and kisses her.


	58. Chapter 58

Drew is walking toward the stable to check on Amelie, her favorite horse, when she sees Butch walking from the stable toward her. Her first thought is to turn and walk the other way, but she knows she can't keep avoiding him forever. It's easier to ignore him when all of the other campers are around, like at meal time, but here alone outside of the stables it's very awkward. She can't help but notice how good he looks. His biceps are bulging from the sleeves of his camp t-shirt and his tan is getting deeper. She then gets mad at herself for noticing. As she walks along now scolding herself for even paying attention to him, she isn't paying close enough attention to where she's stepping and trips over a tree root. As she falls, she throws her hands out to catch herself and lands on her hands and knees.

"Drew," Butch says going to her, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she says jerking away from the hand he now has placed on arm.

"Let me help you up," he says offering her his hand.

"I don't need your help," she insists and pushes herself up off of the ground.

"I noticed you've been out more. Have you been feeling better?" he asks her.

"Look, I know you don't care. You don't have to pretend like you do. You can just keep walking," she answers.

"Drew, I don't hate you."

"You don't love me either," she replies.

"We don't have to be hostile toward each other," he says wanting to get past her anger.

"I don't know what you expect from me. You led me on and made me think we had something special. Now…now that I have to deal with this _situation_, you turn your back on me, and make it clear that you never really cared. Excuse me if I'm a little hostile."

"I didn't turn my back on you," he says.

"Oh, that's right, now that your mom is forcing you to be responsible you're _willing_ to be a dad," she replies.

"Do you need me to do anything right now, anything to help you?" he asks.

"Go to Hades," she says smartly. "That would help me out a lot."

"You never really changed," he tells her.

"I changed, I got stupid. I opened my heart for the first time and look where it got me, pregnant and alone. There's nothing you can do for me, ever. When the baby gets here, you can play like you're a caring father to it. I won't tell it what a creep you really are," she tells him. Drew continues walking toward the stable to see the horses now.

After several seconds of silence, Butch says, "Drew, I'm scared. I don't know what I'm doing." She stops without turning around. "I didn't mean to turn on you."

"But you still did," she says then finally turns around with tears streaming down her face. "You still turned on me. You still accused me of sleeping with someone else. You still accused me of getting pregnant on purpose. You know everyone in this camp trusts you and likes you more than they do me. Everyone will be on your side. Poor Butch got tricked by bitchy Drew. Now he'll be stuck with her kid forever." Now it's Butch that doesn't respond. "Why'd you do it?" she asks.

"What?"

"Why'd you pretend to care about me, sleep with me? Was it just a game? Were you just trying to get back at me for all the hearts we broke with Mom's Rite of Passage?"

"I wasn't pretending," he insists, "But I never told you I was in love with you."

"I guess Mom should disown me then. I guess I don't know anything about love after all. Pretty funny huh, the daughter of the goddess of love can't tell when her boyfriend is only pretending to love her."

"Maybe you saw what you wanted to see," he says.

"You know, I could have used Mom's power to make you fall in love with me. Mom offered more than once, but I didn't want that. I only wanted to be with you if you really loved me and wanted me. I'm just so stupid for thinking you did. Now I guess I'll be reminded of that for the rest of my life. Every time I see _our _child, I'll be reminded of what an idiot I was."

"Maybe once the baby gets here and I get my life under control, we can see what happens between us," he says.

"Don't do me any favors," she says then heads once more for the stables.

* * *

"He has to be causing it," Thalatta says looking at her husband.

"He's so little. He can't possibility have powers like that already," Nico tells her.

"Are you doing it then? I mean you never did anything like that before," she says.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not doing it. I know when I'm using my powers."

"Well it's gross," Thalatta continues looking at all the fish bones floating around them on the surface of the water.

"I'm sorry," Nico says, "I mean if it is him, it's my fault."

"Well they are fish. I guess that would be on me, but is there any way to stop it? I don't want him to have to stay out of the water. He loves it so much," she tells him.

"Attisain, are you doing this?" Nico asks their boy as he holds a fish skeleton up in his hand. Attisain reaches for the bones like they're one of his toys.

"This is not a good boy," his mommy tells him reaching for his hand. "You need to let the dead fishies rest in peace." Attisain just smacks the water with his hand.

"I don't get this. I was ten before I realized what I was, before I used any powers," Nico says taking his son's small hand in his.

"I was much younger, but I always knew I was a demigod. Daddy taught me how to use my powers when I was very little, but I was still old enough to know what was going on, like maybe four," Thalatta tells him.

"Maybe it's because we're here at camp," he suggests.

"And the fact that he's the grandson of one of the big three, after all, Sophia is using powers," she offers.

"Can you imagine how powerful these two might be when they get older if they start training this little," Nico asks.

"What if we can't control what he does?" Thalatta asks.

"He'll be raised right," Nico tells her, "We have to trust that he'll always do the right thing."

"Did you, I mean always do the right thing?" she asks. "I know there were a couple of times when I might have done a couple of things I wasn't supposed to do."

"What, you mean you were a bad girl?" her husband asks with a grin.

"Not that bad, but I might have used a fish or two in an inappropriate way," she tells him with a grin of her own.

"Well, other than wanting to hunt Percy down for letting my sister die and maybe just a little bit of conniving with Minos to try and get her back, I was a really good boy," he tells her.

"Oh, is that all?" she asks with a chuckle.

"I was a little mixed up back then," he says with a smile, "But our son won't ever feel the loss I did."

"I love you Nico. I wish I could have been there for you back then, so you wouldn't have gone through all of that alone."

"It was really hard for me back then," he says more seriously now leading her and their son back toward to beach. They take a seat on the blanket and Thalatta starts to reapply sunscreen on Attisain while Nico talks. "I already told you that we didn't even know who our parents were until we came here to camp. We thought they were both dead. I was in such awe of Percy. The way he saved us at school against that creep, and everybody here seemed to think he was the greatest. When my sister became a hunter, I was mad and hurt. She didn't want to be with me anymore. She was all I had and she was choosing to leave me. Percy was the one that seemed to understand how I felt about that. He's the one that tried to be my friend. When Bianca died, after he promised to take care of her, I lost my only friend. At least that's how I saw it. I never gave him a chance after that. Then when I figured out my dad was Hades, I was a little freaked out. Dad got me through the labyrinth and to the Underworld. He certainly didn't do anything to change my idea about Percy. He still hated the fact that he existed. Dad would have liked nothing better than to get rid of Percy and Thalia. They both made him feel like an idiot for keeping his word about no more kids when neither Zeus nor Poseidon did the same. You could say he fueled my hatred to Percy."

"That's in the past," his wife says caressing his face. "But we won't be teaching Attisain to feel that way, to hate."

"We'll have to keep a real close eye on him. If he can bring fish skeletons to the surface of the water at a two months old, he might be able to raise the dead at such a young age he won't be able to control them," Nico says with concern.

"Is there anything you to teach me about controlling them in case you're not around?" she asks.

"You won't be able to control the dead," he tells her.

"But maybe I can help him to control them," she replies.

"Yeah, I'll think of something," he assures her.

* * *

"I hear Mommy," Chris tells Silena, in her baby swing, as Clarisse returns from practice with her siblings. When the door slams open and his wife growls angrily, Chris instantly knows something went wrong. "Hey Babe," he says calmly, "Bad training session?"

"Sometimes I just want to bust up everybody in that cabin," she says in an extremely pissed off tone.

"And which cabin is it now?" he asks with a smile.

"Ares," she says pulling her t-shirt off over her head.

Chris laughs then says, "What did your little brothers and sisters do this time?"

"We were having spear practice and they all know better than to spear me so I took my armor off. I wanted to be more flexible. That's when Justin started pointing at my shirt and laughing," she explains.

"Why?"

She tosses her shirt at him and he can feel how wet it is. "So you were sweating, what's the big deal it's warm outside," he says.

"It's not just sweat," she says prompting him to give it a sniff.

"Breast milk?"

"I must have starting leaking milk and didn't notice until I took my breastplate off."

"It's no big deal Babe," he says putting his arm around her.

"I told them it was just breast milk. That's when Nathan started calling me a cow," she explains.

"Oh bad move on his part," her husband says with a laugh.

"You've got that right. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him to the ground. I almost put Maimer against his backside, but it didn't stop several of the smaller ones from laughing and doing the same thing. Gods Dad's kids are so stupid sometimes," she says not laughing.

"Everybody knows you guys are the biggest smartass bullies in camp," her husband tells her.

"But not to me," she says. "They should have all known better than to laugh at me like that. Now I have to punish them."

"Come on baby, they were just having a little fun. You would have done the same thing when you were their age," her husband reminds her. He pulls his own camp shirt off and hands it to her. "Give me all your wet clothes, put that on, and feed your daughter. Maybe you'll feel better after some special mommy time."

"Doubt it," she says slipping her bra off and pulling his shirt on over her head. "Come here baby girl," she says softly as she lifts her daughter from the swing. She sits down and starts Silena to nursing. "You would never make fun of Mommy like that would you? You're such a good little baby, nothing like those Ares kids. I sure hope you have enough Hermes in you to keep you as sweet as you are right now," she tells her daughter while caressing her face.

"I rinsed your clothes out and hung them to dry," Chris says returning to the living room. "Is she making you feel better?"

"She always makes me feel better," Clarisse says then kisses Silena's forehead. Chris sits down next to his girls and takes his daughter foot in his hand. "We love you Clarisse, Silena and me, no matter what anybody else ever says or does," he then tells his wife.

After several minutes of silence, Clarisse asks, "Do you think I look like a cow?"

"What? Of course not. He was just saying that because of the milk," he tells her.

"I'm not little like most of the girls around here," she says looking at her daughter instead of her husband.

"Is that what really made you so mad? You thought they were calling you fat. I've told you before Babe that I love you just the way you are, but to be honest, I think you've lost some weight since you've been breast feeding," he tells her.

"You're just saying that," she says finally looking up at him.

"You know I wouldn't just say something like that. I don't need to do that because you know I love you just the way you've always been. I love the way your body feels when I put my arms around you. I love the way you look especially when you have nothing on," he tells her with a grin.

"I love you," she tells him then leans to him and kisses him.

"Now can you forget about what happened today and just be our girl the rest of the day?" he asks.

"I'll try," she says then puts her head against his shoulder.


	59. Chapter 59

"Are they coming?" Crystal asks her father-in-law.

"When I summoned them, it was not a choice," Hephaestus tells her.

"Are they bringing the girl?" Andy asks, "I'd really like to see her."

"That was included in my instructions," the god assures him.

"I'm ready," Leo says as flames dance across his fingertips.

"You will do nothing unless instructed," his father tells him sternly. "I intend to have this settled without anyone getting hurt."

"You don't really trust Boreas do you?" Leo asks his dad.

"No, but he has been warned that if he crosses me, I will pay a visit to his little hotel up in Montreal. I do not believe he wants that," his dad says with a smile, or at least as close to a smile as his dad gets.

"What exactly is the plan?" Iris asks.

"Boreas will be reasonable, I think. He will not cross Zeus and go back on his word to harm Andy. He will soon learn that if anything happens to my son, daughter-in-law, or grandson that he will live to watch everything he has melt away. I will camp out at his place until the polar ice caps melt if he crosses me," Hephaestus tells her.

Suddenly a cold chill blows into camp from the northwest. Crystal instinctively takes a step behind her husband. Boreas and Khione are soon standing in front of the others. Khione has a young girl, about a year old, on her hip. They all assume that she is Azure, Andy's daughter.

"We are here Lord Hephaestus as you requested," Boreas says gruffly.

"Khione," Andy says, "she's beautiful." Khione clutches her daughter a little closer to her but says nothing.

"My daughter-in-law Crystal has been having some dreams lately," Hephaestus starts.

"And how could that possibly have anything to do with us?" Boreas says smartly.

"Well it seems you've been playing the starring role," Andy answers. Boreas just grins.

"I understand that you have a complaint against her father Andy here," Hephaestus resumes, "I also understand that Zeus has put an end to that matter."

"He just said father could not harm Andy," Khione says speaking for the first time. "That does not mean the matter is settled. I have been wronged."

"Oh please," Andy says, "You knew the score Khione. I also told you that I'd like to be a father to the girl, but you've made that impossible."

"You are not fit to be a father," she replies.

"Yes he is," Crystal says now taking a step from behind Leo. "Daddy is a wonderful, caring father. A girl couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Apparently he raises daughters with questionable taste," Khione says looking at Leo now.

"Listen here," Leo says hotly, "You're on my turf now, and I won't stand by while you insult my wife."

"Wife!" Khione laughs, "Leo Valdez I should have let my brother Cal kill you. Life would be so much better."

"Watch it, Princess," Leo says as flames dance on the palms of his hands. "By the way, your dress is melting."

"Hand the child over to her father," Hephaestus tells the snow goddess.

"I will not," she insists.

"Excuse me," the god replies.

"Fine," the goddess says and steps forward to hand Azure over to Andy. Azure reaches back for her mother and whines a little until Khione assures her that everything is fine.

"Hello little princess," Andy says softly kissing his young daughter's cheek. "I'm your daddy." The little one looks at him guardedly for several seconds then pats her father's face with her small hand.

Crystal now steps to her father's side and places her hand on her little sister's back. "Hi Azure, I'm your big sister Crystal," she tells the baby then kisses her cheek. Azure smiles then gives Crystal a kiss back.

"I want my time with her," Andy now tells Khione.

"You may come take your place at my side. Then you will be with her," she replies.

"That's not going to happen and you know it, but I'm still entitled to my share of time," Andy says.

"Being a goddess, I trump you and your share of time, _demigod_," she says smartly.

"My daughter has the right to refuse," Boreas says.

"Actually, she does not," Hephaestus says rejoining the conversation. "We all know Lord Zeus' ruling on god's having children with mortals."

"He no longer seems to care so much," Khione says nervously. "Lady Iris is here raising her children, rumor has it that Aphrodite has a new mortal child she is raising with its father."

"I am not raising my children," Iris interjects. "They either stay here at camp full time or return to their fathers in the fall. They live in my cabin and I in the big house."

"What about the child you have with that centaur?" Boreas points out.

"Tharin is not born of a mortal," Iris reminds him.

"If I wanted to," Andy says, "I could go to Lord Zeus and ask for full custody, and I would get it. We both know that."

"You would not dare to do that," Khione says trying to sound threatening but the fear in her voice is unmistakable.

"I don't want to take her away from you, but I want you to leave my family alone, and I want my time with Azure," he tells her.

"I will not stand by and let you take my granddaughter," Boreas insists. "And your threats of melting my home would not sit well with your parents," he tells the blacksmith.

"If you believe that is our only threat, you would be wrong," Leo tells the god.

"Please little demigod, do not think I am afraid of you just because you are of fire," the god says. Suddenly there is a commotion behind the group from camp. It's as if the air has become so unstable that an updraft could lift them all off the ground. In seconds, there are three more gods coming up behind them.

"I should have known she's get you on her side brother," Boreas says looking at his brother Zephyr.

"This has nothing to do with Iris," his brother replies. "Crystal is like a daughter to me. I'll not have you do anything to hurt her."

"You are so love struck with that _rainbow_ that you do not think straight my brother," Boreas replies. "Why are the two of you here?"

It is Notus that replies first. "We are concerned that you will do something stupid and put all of us in jeopardy," the south wind tells his brother. "You know that we are not effective unless we all remain strong."

"Lord Hephaestus' threats are just the rants of an old man. He will not take the risk of upsetting his mother by destroying my family."

"You are trying to destroy mine," Hephaestus interrupts. "Lady Hera will be more concerned about you doing something to upset my family. She has a special fondness for my boy here," he continues then puts his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"We have come to ask you to do the right thing," Eurus says in a soft voice.

"You shouldn't have bothered," Boreas tells his brother. "You are no threat to me. You should have stayed where you were blowing leaves around." He tells the east wind.

"The three of us together can stop you and you know it," Zephyr tells his brother.

Boreas spreads his purple wings and casts a dark shadow over the others. "I am not threatened by the three of you. I have always been the strongest. I will always be the strongest. I don't want to take you all down, but I will."

"Stop!" Andy shouts as Boreas raises his hand. "Boreas, have you totally lost your mind. You would attack us, your brothers, your granddaughter right here in my arms? You must be suffering a permanent brain freeze. You know who my father is, you should have known better than to attack me in the first place. I tried not to humiliate you. I tried to stay away and let you cool down, no pun intended. Now you force me to reign you in."

"You stupid little demigod," Boreas tells Andy, "You can do nothing to me just because you are Aeolus spawn."

Suddenly another disturbance in the air right next to Andy grabs everyone's attention. "Damn you Boreas, do you know how busy I am? I don't have time for this."

"Then return to your network," Boreas tells him smartly.

"Yes, yes I should return and leave all of this to you, but you see I can't do much to control the weather with the four of you here," the wind master replies.

"Dad, I didn't call for you. I could have handled this myself," Andy tells his father.

"Sure you could, just like you could handle you love life. First Iris now Khione, when will you learn to lay off the goddesses?" his dad says.

"I'll lay off the goddesses when you lay off the mortals," Andy says winking at his father.

"We should get back to the matter at hand," Lord Hephaestus suggests impatiently.

"What were we talking about again?" Aeolus asks.

"You were going to return my granddaughter and punish your son for leaving my daughter alone and pregnant," Boreas suggests.

"No that wasn't it," Aeolus says. "Hello little cutie," he adds now looking at his granddaughter. "You look just like me, devilishly handsome."

"She's not handsome Grandfather. She's beautiful," Crystal says as she looks at her grandfather like he's a crazy old bat.

"Boreas you have threatened my granddaughter Crystal and my great grandson. I cannot let that go unpunished," Aeolus says seemingly remembering what brought him to camp in the first place.

"I can't allow your son to get away with what he's done," Boreas insists.

"Oh, like you've never slept with a beautiful woman just because she was hot," Aeolus says.

"My daughter is different," Boreas tells him.

"You're daughter is not a child. She's conniving and manipulative, trust me I know. If I could have warned Andy to stay away from her I would have," the master of the winds tells the north wind. "You're bad news Khione, and I don't trust you to raise my granddaughter. Actually I don't trust you to do anything. I'm half tempted to lock both of you up and throw away the key, but those mortals do love their winter sports. That leaves me with a dilemma, how to protect my children and still allow the two of you to perform your duties."

"Leave the child with its father and confine the two of them in that hotel in Montreal," Zephyr suggests.

"What are you doing brother?" Boreas asks since his closes brother has just gone against him.

"I'm trying to save all of us," Zephyr says.

"I agree with Zephyr," Eurus chimes in.

"You weakling, Eurus," Boreas snorts.

"I vote we just melt em," Leo says speaking up again.

"I can't let you just melt them Leo Valdez," Aeolus says.

"I won't let you take my daughter," Khione snaps. "I'll take all of you out before that happens."

"Big talk for a goddess already in questionable standing with Olympus," Hephaestus tells her.

"Can we just hold on a minute here?" Andy says handing Azure off to Crystal and taking a step toward Khione. "I told you before that I'm not trying to take our daughter away from you. I just want my share of time with her and to know that Crystal and her family are safe. It shouldn't take Lord Hephaestus, Lady Iris, the four winds and their master to come to an agreement."

"I'll never allow it," Khione says then waves her fingers in the air and send a shower of ice crystals toward Crystal and Azure.

"Stop," Leo shouts and sends a ball of fire from his right hand at the snow goddess. Boreas then lets loose with a gust of cold wind to force Leo to back off of his daughter.

"I won't allow that," Zephyr shouts then sends his own blast of warm air toward his brother. Leo quickly goes to Crystal and puts his arms around her to warm her and the little girl up while Andy moves to stand between his daughters and Khione.

"You can't hold me off forever," Boreas shouts at his brother.

"If we work together we can," Notus shouts then joins forces with his two brothers Zephyr and Eurus to force Boreas off his feet.

"You're all acting like children," Aeolus shouts at his winds. Hephaestus moves toward Khione and grabs her arm, which prompts a howling scream from the snow goddess.

"You do not have a choice in matter. Since you cannot work this out on your own, I will take you to Zeus to settle the matter of custody for your daughter," the god tells her.

"No please," she begs Hephaestus trying to get her arm away from his fiery grasp.

"Let me ask Lord Zeus to come here and make a decision," Iris says opening her hand for a rainbow.

"No, just let me have my daughter," Khione sobs.

"You attacked my daughters," Andy tells her. "You don't deserve to have raise our daughter."

"Azure is my daughter, she can handle to cold. She was not harmed," Khione insists.

"You still attacked Chrystal and our baby," Leo shouts at her. "DCF would take her away from you in a second."

"Seriously, you have disturbed me for this," Zeus now barks at all of them before he even appears next to Iris.

"My apologies Lord Zeus," Andy says bowing to the god. "I have tried to settle this on my own, but it has gotten out of hand."

"What is there to decide, the child is of a goddess and a demigod. The demigod must raise the girl," Zeus says looking at Khione.

"No My Lord please," Khione begs getting down on her knees.

"You have the nerve to _beg_ me when you assisted Gaea. You are lucky I have not sent you to Tartarus. It is quite possible that if this child can create snow as you do, that I will still send you there," Zeus tells her.

"My Lord I was deceived…"

"Save it," Zeus says cutting her off. "You are getting on my nerves. I have already made a ruling on the matter of child rearing when a mortal is involved. It has worked for centuries. I will not change it now. The demigod shall raise the child. Boreas, you will take your daughter and confine her in your palace. You will not leave Montreal. You will not attempt to exact revenge on this demigod or his family. The two of you will not attempt anything but your duties as the north wind and snow goddess. Am I understood?"

"But My Lord," Boreas says having regained his feet.

"Stifle it Wind Bag," Zeus barks at him.

"Father, please do something," Khione cries.

"I cannot," Boreas says knowing he has been defeated and cannot go against Zeus.

"Leave now and I might not punish your further," the lord of the gods orders.

"Yes, Lord Zeus," Boreas says taking his daughter's hand.

"Khione," Andy says before they can leave. "I'll bring her to see you, I promise."

"Please, may I tell her goodbye?" the goddess asks. Andy takes his youngest daughter back into his arms and walks to her mother. "My beautiful Azure, you are going to stay with Daddy for right now, okay. I want you to be a brave girl and be good for Mommy," she says as tears freeze on her cheeks. Azure kisses her mommy as her daddy continues to hold her.

"She'll be fine. I'll keep her here at camp," Andy tells Khione.

"I love you baby," the goddess tells her daughter then returns to her father's side. In a swirl, the northerns disappear.

"Well that was fun," Leo says still holding Crystal in his arms.

"Do you think we're really safe," she asks softly.

"He knows better than to try anything else," Zeus says. "Now, if you all do not mind, I was busy."

"Tia waiting in bed for you?" Leo asks with a chuckle.

"Something like that," Zeus replies then in a flash of lightning, he is gone.

"Lord Hephaestus, thank you so much for your help in this matter," Andy tells his son-in-law's father.

The god nods at Andy then turns to his son. "You will let me know when the baby is ready to come out?" he asks.

"You want to be here?" Leo asks in surprise.

"I believe Esperanza would want that," his father says. "For now I must go."

"Thanks for everything," Leo tells him then watches as his dad disappears in a column of flames.

"Iris, are you still with that centaur?" Zephyr asks the rainbow goddess.

"Yes brother," she replies.

"If you ever want to come back," Zephyr tells her with a wink then blows out of camp.

"Thank you both for your help," Andy now tells the east and south winds. They both nod and blow out of camp in their respective directions. "So Dad, I'm surprised you're still her," Andy continues as he turns to his dad.

"Well I thought I would have a little time with my granddaughters since I'm here," Aeolus says with a smile.

"Great," Andy and Leo both say at the same time with a touch of sarcasm in their voices.

"Daddy, are you really going to live here in camp now?" Crystal asks her father.

"If that's alright with you my beauty," he answers.

"Of course it's alright with me," she says giving him a big hug.

"Great," Iris says with sarcasm of her own.

"Babe, if it's a problem," Andy tells his ex.

"Just kidding," she says then lifts Azure from his arms. "You are a pretty little thing."


	60. Chapter 60

"That is totally illogical," Athena tells her son-in-law.

"That doesn't mean I can't do it," he says.

"Fine if you want to lose," she says grabbing the dice.

"Ha!" Percy shouts once they both role. "My five beats your four and my four beats your one. Remove two armies please."

"Fine but you got lucky," Athena says removing two of her wooden pieces.

"Go again," he tells her.

"You're pushing your luck," Annabeth says with a chuckle.

Percy shrugs his shoulders and grabs the dice. Once both he and his mother-in-law have rolled again, Percy grins. "I win again,_ Mom_,"

"This makes no sense," Athena says grabbing two more armies from her territory.

"Sometimes, goddess, you need luck on your side," Percy tells her.

"Well it cannot hold out," she says. Annabeth, with Sophia on her lap, just watches the Risk battles between her mother and husband with delight knowing that as happy as Percy is at winning, her mother is that pissed at loosing, especially to him.

"One more time," he tells her.

"You're on," Athena says grabbing the defense dice. Once they both roll, Percy's six and two beat Athena's four and one eliminating her from the game and making Percy the ultimate victor after seven hours of play.

"This is never to be spoken of again," Athena says folding her arms across her chest.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare is a sore loser, who knew," Percy laughs.

"This is the first time I have lost," she pouts.

"Oh, come on," Percy says in disbelief.

"When I back a side in battle, I always win," she tells him smugly.

"Well not at Risk," he grins.

"Can we go watch the movie now?" Annabeth asks having been eliminated from the game an hour earlier.

"Fine," her mother says shoving the box at Percy. "You put the game away while I make that popcorn you love so much."

* * *

"Hey sis," Butch says catching up with Crystal as she walks toward the big house.

"Hi," she says reaching her hand out and taking his.

"Can I talk to you about something private?" he asks her.

"Sure, is the porch private enough?"

He leads her over to the chairs and they both take a seat. "I, uh, don't know if you've heard about Drew," he tells her.

"You broke up, it happens," she tells him.

"That's not what I mean. Drew is pregnant," he tells her.

"Oh gods," his sister says surprised. "Is that why you split up?"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't react well when she told me she might be. I said some pretty hateful things. Some of it I wish now I hadn't said," he explains.

"So what are you going to do about it," she asks him as she places her hand on his arm.

"Mom told me to be responsible," he says watching his feet.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"No, she hates me now," he says, "But I guess I am going to be a dad when the baby gets here."

"Butch," Tharin yells happily as if he's been looking for his brother all over the place.

"Hey buddy," Butch says as their little brother trots up to the porch rail.

"Do you want to go hunt in the woods with me?" the young centaur asks.

"Maybe later, I'm having a talk with Crystal right now."

"Ah, you always says later these days," Tharin says disappointed.

"I promise little buddy. When I'm done talking with Crystal, I'll come find you," Butch promises.

"Okay," Tharin says with a pout and trots off to leave them alone.

"What if she didn't hate you?"

"I don't know how I feel. At first I thought she did it on purpose. I was totally pissed off, but now I'm not sure she did. I'm thinking maybe it was just an accident."

"Well we demigods are extremely fertile you know," she tells him with a smile.

"Tell me about it," he says with his own smile.

"Is there any chance for the two of you? I thought there was something there?" she asks.

"I think that's gone, thanks to me," he tells her honestly. "I just really wanted to talk to you about it. Mom knows but she's disappointed in me."

"Because of the baby?"

"That and how I handled it," he explains.

"Look I know you're scared," she tells him.

"How…"

"Because I'm scared. A baby is a really big deal especially when you weren't expecting it," she says.

"I don't want to be a bad father."

"You won't be," his sister says.

"I was a horrible boyfriend. What's to prevent it?"

"You're an awesome big brother," she says.

"I just wish I hadn't been such a jerk. I ran into Drew yesterday, and she said everyone was probably going to be mad at her over this because they didn't like her before we got together. Will you still be nice to her? It really isn't her fault," he asks his sister.

"Of course I will. If she stays the same, I mean," she assures him.

"Thanks, I think she might need a friend," he tells his sister.

"Drew and I had some nice times together after the two of you got together. Now I guess she's going to be the mom of my little niece or nephew. I can still be friends with her if it won't bother you," she tells him.

"I think she needs that," he says standing to leave.

"Don't forget Tharin," she reminds him.

"I'm going to get him right now," he promises then leaves his sister on the porch.

* * *

Nico hears a knock on the cabin door. "Who can that be little guy?" he asks his son who is sitting in front of him in his baby seat. "I guess we should go see. Do you want to come with Daddy?"

Nico lifts Attisain from the seat and carries him to the door. When he opens it, he's shocked to see his little sister and her boyfriend. "Holy Hades Hazel, what are you guys doing here?" he asks shocked but happy to see them.

"We couldn't wait any long to meet my little nephew," Hazel tells him as she lifts Attisain from her brother's arms. "You're so cute," she tells the baby kissing him several times on his little cheeks.

"Frank, come on in," Nico says taking his hand.

"Nico, congratulations man," Frank says stepping inside.

"How'd you guys get her?" Nico asks. "I didn't know you were coming."

"We, uh, flew in," Frank says with a chuckle.

"Are you tired?" he asks Frank.

"No, I didn't really do the work. Arion actually brought us here in one of Will's chariots. Will, Reyna and Willow are with us," Frank explains.

"Thalatta will be so glad you guys are here," Nico says as they all have a seat. "She's teaching a swimming lesson, but she'll be home in about ten minutes."

"He looks a lot like you," Hazel says caressing Attisain's dark hair.

"I like this violet swirl in his hair," Frank says running his finger through the baby's hair.

"He's getting big," Nico says of his son. "It's amazing all the things he's learning to do."

"Any powers yet?" Auntie Hazel asks.

"Maybe, when we put him in the water, fish skeleton start floating on the surface," he tells his sister with a smile.

"That's kind of gross," Frank says as he plays with the babies foot.

"He's pretty good at swimming though," Nico adds. "So how is Camp Jupiter?" he continues.

"Pretty quiet," Frank says, "That's why Reyna thought it would be okay to come with us."

"You look like you've lost some weight," Nico says looking at Frank.

"Gained some height actually," Frank says.

"Isn't he looking sexy?" Hazel says.

Nico just looks at his sister like, _you don't really expect me to say yes to that do you?_

"She's just trying to embarrass me," Frank tell her brother with a grin.

"That's my sister," Nico says with a smile.

"So are you staying inside with the baby all the time? You're looking pale as ever," Hazel asks now turning her attention to her brother.

"No matter what I do I never really get any color. You know I tried last summer," he answers.

"Are you sleeping alright now?" she continues.

"Yeah, fine," he says.

"Really, you're not just saying that? I know you were still having nightmares from your time in Tartarus," she pries.

"You've been talking with my wife about me haven't you?" he asks with a weak smile.

"We're both concerned about you, and we both love you," she tells him.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry. Nothing is going to get me in my sleep," he tells her.

"You sure about that?" Frank asks.

"Well no, but I've been working with Clovis. We're pretty sure these nightmares are just based in memory of the experience and not some premonition or anything."

"How about this little guy," Hazel asks kissing Attisain again, "Is he sleeping alright?"

"He's sleeping great. You don't have to worry about him keeping you up while you're here," her brother assures her.

"Speaking of sleeping, I need to go check with Percy and see if it's cool if I sleep there," Frank suggests.

"We'll see you at dinner," Hazel says getting a kiss.

* * *

Frank runs into Thalatta as he leave cabin thirteen, so he stops and gives her hugs then heads on over to cabin three. One the way there, Arion trots up beside him.

"Did you find plenty to eat?" Frank asks the horse. He can't actually tell what his answer is but the nod of the head makes Frank think he did. They walk along together and Arion actually stops with Frank when they get to the Poseidon cabin door.

"Frank! What are you doing here?" Percy says as he opens the door and pulls his buddy into a hug.

"We came to see Attisain, finally," Frank says. "Reyna and Will are here too."

"It's so great to see you," Percy says hugging him again.

"You too. I was wondering..."

"Of course you can stay here man," Percy says showing him inside.

Arion now whinnies something Frank doesn't understand.

"No," Percy says with a laugh.

Arion shows his teeth and obviously groans something else.

"You're a horse," Percy says, "Even if I wanted you to, which I don't, there's not enough room."

Arion continues to protest.

"Look potty mouth, if you think you're too good to sleep in the stable, go ask your sister Miranda in Demeter's cabin. She might even grow you something to eat," Percy tells him as Frank chuckles.

Arion whines a little more then Percy says, "Frank, go on in, I'm going with the big baby to talk to Miranda."

"Good luck," Franks laughs then heads inside to find Annabeth and Sophia.

"Frank, gods look at you," Annabeth says giving the big guy a hug.

"You're looking good," he tells her then kisses her cheek.

"Is Hazel with you?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, she's over at Hades' cabin with her nephew," he explains. "Will, Reyna and Willow are here too."

"I'm so excited to see you guys," she tells him. "Where did Percy go?"

"He's walking Arion over to Ceres', I mean Demeter's cabin to translate the horse's request, though I doubt it will work," he tells her.

"What does he want?" she asks curiously.

"He wants to stay in a cabin instead of the stable," Frank laughs.

"Are you serious, there's no way," she says laughing with him.

"Odds are he'll take off some place anyway," Frank says then turns the attention to Sophia.

* * *

Drew is surprised to answer the cabin door and find Crystal there. "Hi," she says softly.

"Hi, Drew I heard you've been feeling sick. I wanted to stop by and see if you're feeling better," Crystal asks sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks. My brother Hermaphroditos helped me out a couple of days ago," Drew tells her.

"Great, why don't we go do something together then," Crystal asks.

"Butch might not like that," Drew says letting her off the hook.

"Don't worry about Butch. Come on, let's at least take a walk," Crystal suggests. Drew finally agrees and the girls head out walking together. I hope you don't mind, but Butch told me about the baby," Crystal tells her after a minute or two.

"It's his baby too. I guess it's his right to tell his family," Drew says softly.

"I know you weren't planning anything like that, and you must be really scared since the two of you split up. I know I'm a little scared and I've got Leo, so I just wanted you to know that we can go through this together. It might make it easier for both of us," Crystal suggests.

"I...I'd really like that if you're sure your brother won't be upset. I don't want to do anything else to piss him off," Drew tells her.

"He told me he didn't take the news well," Crystal tells her.

"He was pretty mad at me," she agrees.

"He's scared too," Crystal says as they continue to walk along. Drew doesn't respond so Crystal continues. "He thinks you hate him now."

"I want to hate him. It might make it easier if I did," Drew says. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really upset with him, but I love your brother. I guess that's what I get for falling for a guy and wanting to know that he loves me too without using my power on him."

"I wouldn't want to say anything to make the situation worse between the two of you, but I think my brother does love you. I'm not saying you'll end up together, though I hope you will, but I think that if you give each other time and are open to the possibility of patching things up that it could happen.," Crystal tells her.

Drew doesn't immediately respond, but finally she says, "I don't know if I can open my heart like that again. I was scared to take the chance before, but I decided Butch was worth it. Now, I don't know. I don't want to look stupid."

"If he decides he wants to be with you, is there any way at all?" Crystal asks.

"I'm sorry Crystal. It huts too much to think about right now," Drew says.


	61. Chapter 61

Andy sits his young daughter Azure down to talk with her about Zeus' decision that she will now live with him instead of her mother Khione. The one-year-old hasn't said much since her mother and grandfather left camp after the showdown between them and Andy's support group at camp. She hasn't cried, but Andy can tell she's scared and confused. "You're too young to understand what's going on," he tells her softly. She just looks at him.

"I want to try to explain. Do you understand that your mommy is Boreas' daughter just like you are her daughter?" he asks the little one. She nods her head that yes she understands. "Well you are my little girl, just like your mommy is Boreas' little girl," he continues. "Do you understand that?"

"My Daddy," she says as if confirming.

"I know you haven't met me before today," Andy tells her. "I wanted to see you but Mommy was kind of mad at me. It's not your fault, and I want you to know that I love you very much."

Azure continues to watch him then finally says, "I love Mommy."

"I know you do sweetheart, and I don't want to do anything to change that," he assures her.

"Go home to Mommy?" she asks.

"Lord Zeus says you need to live with me. Your mommy is a goddess. I'm sure you don't understand exactly what that means."

"Mommy make snow," she tells him.

"That's right, Mommy is the snow goddess. Lady Iris..."

"The rainbow?" his daughter asks.

"Yes, sweetie, the rainbow. She is a goddess as well, goddess of the rainbow. Well she is Crystal's mommy and I'm Crystal's daddy. Lord Zeus says that when the mommy is a goddess, like yours and Crystal's, that the daddy needs to raise the beautiful little girl. When Crystal was a little girl just like you, she lived with me," he tells her.

"Lived here?" Azure asks.

"No we didn't live here at camp. I had spent a lot of time here at camp when I was younger. I used to stay in Lord Hermes cabin with a bunch of other kids. When Iris got her own cabin here at camp, we started letting Crystal come here in the summer too. Then a little over a year ago, Crystal started living here fulltime, but we can stay here for a little while if it makes you feel safe," he tells her.

Azure looks around and says, "Like camp, and Crystal."

"Your big sister Crystal is awesome. I want the two of you to spend a lot of time together. She can teach you a lot. I also promise that I will take you to see Mommy sometimes. I know you are both going to miss each other a lot," he says.

"When can go see her?" his daughter asks.

"How about we see how things go, but I promise to take you in just a few weeks," he promises. "Now what would you like to do?"

"Not know," she says.

"Have you ever been swimming?" he asks, but she looks at him like she doesn't know the meaning of the word. "Mommy is the snow goddess, of course you've never been swimming," he says more to himself than to her. "Well let's go see if we can borrow a swimsuit from Sophia and go swimming," he tells her then picks her up and heads to cabin three.

* * *

Reyna, Jason and Percy get together for a chat to discuss Camp Jupiter a couple of hours after she arrives at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is the last to arrive at the dining pavilion. "You look great," he tells his fellow praetor.

"You too," she tells him as he takes a seat.

"Motherhood must be treating you well," he continues.

"It's fantastic. Willow is a joy. Will and I couldn't be happier with her," she tells him.

"What does her Auntie Hylla think of her?" Jason asks his friend.

"Auntie Hylla says she's going to train her to be an Amazon when she gets bigger. Of course her daddy swears that's not going to happen," she says with a smile. "I think she looks a lot like Hylla."

"Well your sister is really pretty," Percy says.

"And strong," Jason adds.

"And stubborn," Reyna says with a laugh. "Anyway, Willow has gotten her to visit a little more often than she used to."

"So who's in charge of camp while you're here?" Percy asks.

"Dakota," she says, "He's come a long way since he cut down on the sugar. He also has a girlfriend now and really enjoys having his brother Pollux at camp. Bacchus has also dropped in a couple of times to see him, well both of them. I'm very pleased with his progress."

"Dakota is a great guy," Jason says.

"How are Katie and Travis getting along?" Percy asks checking on his old friends.

"You all warned me that Travis was a prankster, but I have not heard of a single prank," she tells him.

"He's probably afraid the Romans will slaughter him if he pulls one," Jason says with a chuckle.

"Right," Percy agrees with a laugh.

"Anyway, Katie has actually started dating him, finally," Reyna tell them. "For a while, she would hang out with him during non-duty hours but refused to call them dates. Now I have seen them holding hands a few times. They make a cute couple."

"He's liked her for years," Percy tells them. "So is there any business we need to take care of?"

"Not really, I brought a record of the Senate meeting minutes for both of you to review, but I have not had much to rule on, at least nothing terribly important. As I assured both of you, I would message you before I decided on anything serious," she answers.

Percy and Jason each take a copy of the report she provided and skim over them briefly. "You're right, this is all pretty minor," Jason says. "I promise I'll look it over in more detail this evening."

"Me too," Percy tells them then folds the report and sticks it in his back pocket.

"So your little Sophia, I presume she is doing well," Reyna asks now turning their talk back to family.

"She's fantastic," a proud Percy tells her.

"Hey you just got back from a couple of days with Athena didn't you?" Jason now asks his cousin.

"Yeah, we got back late last night," Percy says.

"That must have been fun," Reyna says sarcastically.

"Actually it wasn't so bad. Sophia loves Grandma Athena and Annabeth got to spend some quality time with her mom."

"Poor Percy," Jason says, "Doesn't sound like you enjoyed yourself."

"I can't really complain. Athena is warming up to me, a little," he says with a grin.

"So Jason, how is married life treating you?" Reyna says to the son of Jupiter.

"Piper and I are doing great. We're really enjoying being able to spend time together without the threat of the end of the world," he tells her.

"Any talk of children?" Reyna continues.

"There's been plenty of talk, _from other people_, but we're content to wait a little bit. We're young and have plenty of time," he says.

"What about you and Will," Percy asks. "Planning any more little Solaces?"

"Maybe in a few more months," Reyna says. "We're in no hurry, but we do plan to have more."

"I never really saw you as the settling down type," Jason tells her with a smile.

"I can't say that I had planned to do that, but I love Will, and Willow has truly changed my life," she answers. "Speaking of settling down, has anyone heard anything about Octavian?"

"No, but we might not ever hear about them ever again," Percy says, "I mean Calypso is kind of cut off from the rest of the world. I think no news is probably good news though. If Octavian hated it and wanted to leave, the gods would have to help him, and they promised he would have to come back and face charges."

"You said they really seemed to get along?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, they clicked instantly," he assures them.

"Well I guess I should get going. I have a package for Rachel that Ella sent, and I promised Will I would bring Willow to watch his training session with his siblings," Reyna tells them.

"We'll see you at dinner," Jason tells her then starts looking at the report again.

* * *

"Will," Austin says getting his older brother's attention.

"What is it Austin?" Will replies.

"Can I talk to you about Lee?" he asks.

"Fletcher?" Will asks thinking Austin might be a little young to remember much about him.

"Yes," his little brother confirms. "Dad told me Lee was gay. Is that true?"

"Yeah, he was," Will says, "But it didn't matter. He was still a hell of an archer, and his voice was angelic. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I don't remember much about him," Austin says truthfully.

"I mean why was Dad telling you that?" Will continues.

"Do I have to say?" his little brother asks timidly.

"No, I guess not, but if something is bothering you..."

"I'm just not sure about some things," Austin tells him.

"You mean about your sexuality?" his brother asks. Austin just looks at him without answering. "You don't have to tell me. You're young and I'm sure scared, but that shouldn't really matter around here. In Dad's cabin, I mean. Dad's been with guys. You've heard the stories; Hyacinth, Cyparissus, Carnus, Hymenaios..."

"I know about Hyacinth," Austin confirms. "But not all the others."

"I'm sure that's not even a complete list. Dad's a lover he can't help himself, but I'm convinced that, at least in the moment, he's truly in love with each of his conquests, female or male. If you're leaning toward guys, it's no big deal. I'm not saying that some of the kids, even some of your own bothers and sisters, won't tease you. Kids are kids even if they're demigods, but they won't hate you. Dad won't stand for that," Will tells him.

"I'm glad you're back, even if it's just for a visit. Alexandria is cool but she's not you. I miss talking to you," Austin tells his big brother.

"I miss you guys too," Will says pulling his little brother into a hug. "Don't forget you can always IM me if you ever want to talk. Now, you should go get ready. I'm leading archery class while I'm here."

"Sweet," Austin says then runs to grab his bow.

* * *

"Rachel," Tharin asks as he trots to the entrance of her cave. "Are you home?"

"Yes, is that you Tharin?" she calls out.

"Yes, ma'am," he replies.

"Come on inside," she tells him knowing that her home is one place the young centaur easily fits now that he's getting bigger. "Hi sweetie," she says as he enters, "What's up?"

"I was just bored," he tells her.

"Bored, huh, well we should do something about that. Would you like to paint something?" she asks with a pleasant smile.

"Can I?" he asks excitedly. It's been awhile since he's visited the Oracle and she's let him paint with her.

"Let me set you up," she tells him standing to find a decent size blank canvas. "What have you been up to lately," she asks making small talk while she gets him all set up to paint.

"Just working on my archery," he tells her. "Daddy says I'm doing great," he continues with a big grin.

"I'm sure you are. I've watched you practice. You're as good as any of the Apollo kids," she tells him knowing that will tickle him to hear. "Okay, pick out a brush." Tharin picks out a medium size brush and rubs his fingers across the top to make sure it's dry. "What are you going to paint today?"

"How about a picture of you," he says with a grin.

"I'd be honored," she says letting him get started.

* * *

Annabeth answers the door to find Andy and his young daughter. "I take it this is Azure," Annabeth says offering her hand to the little one.

"Yes, this is my little beauty," Andy says kissing his daughter's cheek.

"We thought we might go swimming but need a swimsuit. I thought maybe Sophia..."

"Say no more," Annabeth says showing them inside. "I'm sure we have one that will fit just right."

As soon as they step inside, Azure starts screaming and buries her head into Daddy's neck. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asks concerned.

"Monster!" she screams pointing at Anubis and trying to climb higher in her father's arms.

"It's okay," Annabeth tells the little one trying to calm her. "Anubis is a nice boy. He won't hurt you. I promise." Azure continues to cry.

"Hold on a second," Annabeth says then calls for Anubis to follow her to the bedroom. The dog promptly complies. Annabeth then grabs the garments and heads back out to Andy. Azure is no longer screaming, but she's still clutching Daddy tight. "I'm sorry honey. He'll stay in the bedroom. Here you go," she tells them handing Andy the clothes.

"I appreciate this," Andy says as he takes the one piece.

"You'll need one of these too," she continues handing him a little swimmer diaper.

"Would you and Sophia like to come with us to the beach?" Andy now asks.

"She got a little too much sun yesterday with my mom, so I'm keeping her inside today, but we'll take a rain check. The girls will enjoy playing together I'm sure," she tells him. "If you need anything else for her, please don't hesitate to stop by."

Once Andy has his daughter dressed in the swimming suit, he thanks Annabeth again then heads toward the door. "There's so much she's never been exposed to. I hope I don't continue to freak her out like with the dog."

"I'm sure it will just take some time and patience," Annabeth says. "You enjoy your swim."

* * *

"I have a surprise for you," Leo tells his wife when he finds her just before lunch.

"What's that?" she asks excitedly.

"The cabin is finished," he says waiting for her reaction.

"You mean our cabin?" she says as her face lights up.

"Yes, I told you it wouldn't take me long," he says taking her hand. "Come on."

"You are amazing," she tells him with a kiss.

"Yeah, I am," he agrees with a laugh then leads her toward their new home. As she enters, she can't believe everything he's done.

"Leo, I love it," she says having a hard time deciding what to look at first. She starts going from gadget to gadget trying to figure out what each might do.

"Careful with that one," he says as she picks up metal cube.

She sits it back down carefully and asks, "What is it?"

"That my lady is your maid."

"Maid?"

"Wanda activate," he says. The cube sides drop open and the gadget inside starts to whirl to life. It expands and changes until a girlish figure is before them still sitting on the counter.

"At your command master," Wanda says in a formal tone.

"Wanda, this is Lady Crystal. She is your master as well. Do you understand?" he tells the maid.

Wanda blinks her eyes as if processing Crystal's image then says, "Your command Lady Crystal."

"Hello Wanda," Crystal starts but stops when clicking sounds start inside Wanda's head.

"She's processing your voice," he explains to his wife.

"Should I continue to talk?" Crystal asks wondering how long it will take.

"I am ready Lady Crystal," Wanda says. "Should I descend the counter?"

"Yes, please," Crystal says taking a step back to give the maid room to move. Wanda easily jumps down to stand on the floor. "I do not have any further requests at this time Wanda," Crystal tells her.

"Shall I return to my cube?" Wanda asks. Crystal looks at Leo who nods his head.

"Yes, please," Crystal says which starts Wanda into action again, this time shrinking down until she fits neatly inside the cube.

"That's amazing?" Crystal says, "But you didn't have to create me a maid."

"You'll need the help once the baby gets here, and with your dad and sister," he tells her.

"Dad?" she asks.

"If they're staying here in camp, they'll need some place to live," he tells her.

"I never even thought of that. You mean you would let them life with us?" she asks surprised.

"He's your dad, family, it's important," he says then kisses her.

"I love you so much," she says as tears fall down her cheeks.

"I love you more," he says then kisses her.


	62. Chapter 62

Young Ami is walking across the lawn when she runs into Clarisse and Selina who are out for a walk. Clarisse and Ami have gotten pretty close since Ares' daughter took Hebe's daughter to request help from Zeus in freeing the Stoll boys last summer, so she can tell when something is bothering her little cousin.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Clarisse asks her.

"It's nothing," Ami says softly.

"Don't believe that," Clarisse tells her lifting her chin. "You're always happy and today you're not. You haven't even said hello to Selina."

"It's my mom. She stopped by our cabin this morning, and she's really upset about something," Ami tells her as she reaches for the baby.

"Is there anything I can do?" Clarisse asks.

"I don't think so, she's having trouble with her husband," the young demigod explains.

"Heracles?" Clarisse asks surprised. "I thought he was out of the picture."

"He was, but he showed up about a month ago begging for Mom to take him back. She told him no, but he won't go away. Now Grandpa is pressuring her to let him move back in with her," Ami says.

"He's such a jerk," Clarisse says, "I mean so I've heard. I've been lucky enough to never meet him."

"He is a jerk. He's mean to me and my brothers and sisters. He thinks the twins, Alexiares and Anicetus, are the only ones of Mom's kids that matter. He even pulled my hair when Mom took me to Olympus a few days ago. I hate him," Ami says angrily.

"He pulled your hair! Well that does it. I'm going to get my Dad to do something about him," her cousin says.

"But your dad hasn't ever been able to beat my stepdad," Ami reminds her.

"Only because that stupid Athena keeps getting involved. If Dad could face him without her around, I know he could take him," Clarisse brags.

"I don't know how that's going to happen. Heracles has speed bow to Annabeth's mom in case he needs her help," Ami tells her.

"That big chicken," Clarisse says with a chuckle. "What about Hera? Can't she do something to help Hebe. I know how much she hates Heracles."

"Grandmother says she doesn't want to get involved, but I think she's afraid of him now that he's a god. I thinks that's why she had him stationed in the Mediterranean, so she wouldn't have to deal with him. Anyway, she won't do anything about it," Ami tells her.

"I'm going to ask Dad anyway. Come on," Clarisse says pulling Ami toward her home.

* * *

"Daddy," Sophia says pulling on Percy's hand. "Can we go see Hazel?" she asks.

"Hazel was just here a couple of hours ago," Percy tells her not wanting to get up right at the moment.

"Please Daddy, she said she'd play with me," the little one continues.

"I don't think she meant right now, sweetheart, she just got to camp," he tells her still resting his eyes.

"Please, please, please," she says jumping up and down.

"You're not going to leave me alone until we go over there are you?"

"Nope," she says with a huge grin.

"Fine," he says then stands up to take her to cabin 13.

"Can we take Nubis?" she asks.

"Not this time," he tells her. This time she gives him a pout and flashes her big gray eyes at him.

"Get the leash," he says knowing when he's been beat.

"Nubis, come on let's go play with Hazel," Sophia says calling her pup.

* * *

Drew is sitting on the bench closest to the Aphrodite cabin reading a book of love poems and doesn't notice Piper until she sits down next to her.

"Hi Drew," she says politely.

"Hello Piper, how are you?" her sister says then looks back down at her book.

"I'm on a mission for Mom," Piper tells her with a smile.

"I didn't think you did Mom's dirty work," her sister says with a smile of her own.

"Normally I don't, but I thought this was actually a worthy task," Piper says. "I'm taking you to meet Mom in the city."

"Why?" Drew asks curiously.

"That's for Mom to say, come on," Piper says standing and taking her sister's hand.

Piper refuses to tell her sister what this New York City trip is about until they meet up with Aphrodite in front of Saks. "There are my beauties," their mom says giving each a hug and kiss.

"What are we doing here Mother," Drew asks hoping to finally get an answer.

"Why hon, we're going shopping of course," Aphrodite says then leads them inside.

"I don't understand," Drew says.

"You're going to need maternity clothes and the little one," her mom says putting her hand on Drew's flat stomach, "is going to need clothes. They don't have much of a selection in the camp store I'm afraid."

"You don't..." Drew starts

"I know I don't have to. I want to," the goddess tells her. "Besides, I thought it would be a good way to get Piper out and find her some new clothes as well."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Piper protests.

"You're getting a little old for Hello Kitty don't you think, Hon?" her mother says with a smile. Piper looks down at her shirt.

"Fine Mother," Piper says, "But I get final say on any clothes for me."

"Of course my beauty, now let's get to it."

* * *

"You think just because you have my granddaughter that you can summon me here anytime you want?" Ares barks at his daughter as he takes Selina from her arms.

"I need your help Dad," Clarisse says, "We," she corrects pulling Ami to her side, "need your help."

"You know I don't fight your battles. I think I've made that clear girlie."

"It's not for me. It's for Aunt Hebe," she tells him. "Her husband is back on Olympus and causing her problems."

"Heracles?" Ares says, "What makes you think I could or would do anything about that?"

"You love Hebe. Don't you want to help her, save her from that jerk?" Ami asks politely.

"I'm the first to admit that I'd like to see that thick-headed son-of-a... Well let's just say every time I've had him in my sights, that damned Athena steps in and saves him. I'm not wasting my time."

"What if we could somehow keep Athena out of it?" his daughter asks.

"She's always got his back. There's no way to keep her _out of it_," he insists.

"We could if we got Annabeth on our side. Athena would side with her favorite daughter over Heracles," Ami tells him.

Ares rubs his chin as if he's considering this idea. Of course the strain of thinking on his brain nearly melts the shades off of his face. "Are you sure your mother even wants me to get involved?" the god now asks Ami.

"If you can get him to leave her alone, she'll want your help, but we can ask her if you want," Ami says then runs outside to IM her mom on Olympus.

While Ami is out of the cabin, Clarisse says, "Dad, I know Heracles has always gotten the better of you..."

"You'd better watch it girl," her father says angrily. His rise in temper causes Selina to start crying in his arms.

"Your scaring her," Clarisse says reaching to take her daughter back. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like he's better than you. I know you could have taken him if it was one-on-one."

"That's better," he growls.

"Ares," Hebe says sweetly when she enters the room with her daughter.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks," Ares says putting his arm around his sister's shoulders. "How about a bath," he chuckles.

"Honestly are you still not capable of doing that on your own," she says kissing his cheek.

"Come on, admit it, you love running your soapy hands all over my hot bod," he continues.

"Gross Dad," Clarisse says.

"Mom, Uncle Ares is going to help get rid of Heracles," Ami tells her mom.

"Whoa little one, I didn't agree to do anything, yet," Ares says with a grin.

"Ares, I appreciate your even considering it, but I don't want my husband to hurt you," Hebe tells her brother.

"Hurt me!" he says offended. "You just let me get my hands on Heracles. I'll show you who gets hurt."

"So you agree," Clarisse says excitedly.

"You get rid of Athena for the day, and I'll take care of little brother," Ares says cracking his knuckles.

* * *

"Can you get him to sit?" Hazel asks since Anubis is standing with his front paws on her chest.

"Sit Nubis," Sophia commands her dog. He promptly gets off of Hazel and puts his butt on the ground.

"Good boy," Hazel says kneeling in front of him and rubbing his head.

"I teached him other tricks," Sophia tells Hazel.

"Show me," Hazel says anxious to see what he can do. Sophia gets him to lay down, roll over, shake hands, speak, stay and fetch three balls all at the same time.

"That's really good. You have a very smart dog," Auntie Hazel says.

"Do you have a doggie?" Sophia asks.

"I sort of have a horse but never had a dog," the older demigod tells her.

"Not even when little like me. Your mommy and daddy not have a dog?"

"Well, my Dad actually does have a dog. In fact my Daddy's dog is Anubis' daddy," Hazel explains.

"Cerberus?" Sophia says excitedly. "You mean Uncle Hades is your daddy?"

"I call him Pluto," she tells her.

"Did you play with Cerberus when you were little?" the little demigod asks.

"No, I didn't see my dad much when I was little, and never at his house where Cerberus lives," Hazel explains.

"I want to see Cerberus," Sophia says. "Mommy says he likes to play ball."

"Maybe someday, Uncle Hades will let you come to his house and play," Hazel suggests.

"Will you come too," the little girl asks.

"I don't think so. I don't like it where Daddy lives," she says.

"You said not live there?" Sophia says confused.

"It's a long story," Hazel says, "How about we play fetch some more?"

"Okay," Sophia says happily and throws a ball for Anubis.

* * *

"That's adorable," Aphrodite says holding a maternity top up in front of Drew.

Drew looks at Piper and rolls her eyes causing her sister to bust up laughing.

"Well I like it," their mom says putting it back on the rack.

"So Mom, you don't ever look pregnant?" Drew asks.

"I could if I wanted. When I was pregnant with the Erotes, I definitely looked pregnant. Of course having quads... Anyway I did that just to piss Hephaestus off since they were Ares'. "

"Why are you so mean to Leo's dad?" Piper asks.

"I didn't want to marry him. I suppose I took my anger for Zeus forcing me into it out on Hephaestus. Anyway, Hephaestus and I are on much better terms these days," she tells her daughters. "Oh Piper, this would look darling on you," Aphrodite continues holding up another maternity top.

"Don't even go there Mother," Piper warns.

"I kind of like that one," Drew says.

"Hon, it's not your color. Wait, look, here it is in something more suitable for your skin tone," her mom says.

"Mom's actually right, Drew, that's your color," Piper tells her sister.

"Go try it on," Aphrodite suggests handing the blouse to her daughter. Once Drew is in the changing room, Aphrodite says, "Is she still crying all the time?"

"No, she seems more angry now then sad."

"I hate to see her go through this alone. I still wish she'd let me make that boy fall in love with her," her mom continues.

"She doesn't want that Mom, and I can understand how she feels. I have seen her spend a little more time with Crystal, though. Maybe it will still happen," Piper suggests.

"Well?" Drew asks stepping out to model .

"Hon, that's so adorable on you," her mom says. "Try these pants with it." Drew takes the pants and heads back into the dressing room. "How is your brother Mitchell doing?" Aphrodite now asks returning her attention to Piper.

"Mitchell? He's fine, isn't he?" Piper asks wondering why she's asking.

"Oh, I'm sure he is. He's just been going through a little something. Nothing to worry about," her mom says changing the subject. "Here run these in to your sister."

* * *

"What's up?" Annabeth asks when she enters Clarisse's cabin with Ami. Once she gets a good look at who is waiting, she takes a step back. "Ares? Aunt Hebe?"

"Annabeth," Hebe says giving her a hug. "I appreciate your coming over."

"Is something going on?" Annabeth asks concerned.

"Sweetheart, Heracles is back on Olympus," Hebe tells her niece.

"He's not coming after Piper and Jason is he?" she asks concerned for her good friends.

"No, he coming after me," Hebe tells her. "He's trying to get back into my bed, and Father is trying to help him."

"I hate that Aunt Hebe, but what does that have to do with me?" Annabeth asks.

"Daddy is going to force Heracles to go back to the Mediterranean, but we were hoping you would convince your mom to stay out of the middle of it," Clarisse tells her.

"Mom, what does she... Oh, she was his patron when he was a demigod," Annabeth remembers.

"Do you think you could talk to Athena?" Ami begs. "Heracles is really mean to us and Mom."

"What exactly did you plan to do to him?" Annabeth asks Ares not trusting him.

"Why just have a little talk with him of course," Ares says with a vicious smile.

"Why don't I believe that," Annabeth says turning her attention back to Hebe. "Isn't there any other way to get him to just leave without Ares getting involved? I can see this getting really ugly, no pun intended."

"What do you mean by that?" Ares asks.

"Nothing," Annabeth says not wanting to have to draw him a picture of her insult. "What if Mom talked to him instead?"

"With Daddy on his side, I don't think your mother would force him to leave," Hebe tells her.

Annabeth pulls her cell phone from her back pocket and calls her mom, yes Athena has a cell phone number. "Hi Mom," she says when Athena answers. "It's a little pink still but she's fine. Mom, I need...well Aunt Hebe needs your help actually. Could you pop down to camp for just a couple?" Annabeth listens for a few seconds then says, "Thanks Mom, see you in a couple."

"She's coming?" Ami asks.

"She's here actually," Athena says answering the girl's question. "What is he doing here?" she continues and hooks a finger at Ares.

"Love you too Doll Face," Ares says with a nasty grin.

"You know Heracles is back," Hebe tells her sister.

"I saw him a little while ago. He was looking for you actually," Athena tells her.

"He's trying to force me to take him back," her sister explains.

"I'm so sorry," Athena says sounding like she truly cares about her little sister.

"I'll take care of it," Ares pipes in, "But I need you to stay out of it."

"You expect me to stand aside and let you attack him?" she snaps at him.

"Talk Doll Face, talk to him," Ares says but she knows much better.

"Athena, he's a god now. Ares can't seriously hurt him," Hebe tells her sister.

"Mom, he's a real jerk. Please, if Ares can make him leave Hebe alone," Annabeth begs her mother. Athena is silent for some time looking between her daughter and sister. Finally she pull her own cell phone out and switches it off.

"I'm spending some time with my daughter and don't want to be disturbed," Athena says then takes her daughter's hand, kisses her sister's cheek and heads for the door.

* * *

"Why do you keep looking at dresses?" Drew asks her mom. "Do you know something I don't?" Aphrodite smiles and hands her daughter another frilly newborn dress.

"Even if it's a girl, that doesn't mean she always has to be in a dress," Piper says trying to stand up for her apparently unborn niece while she holds up a tiny pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt with a unicorn on the front.

"That's cute too," Drew says reaching for her sister's choice.

"It has matching sneakers," Piper says tossing them to her sister as well.

"Why would you want something that already looks ready for the ragbag?" Aphrodite says shaking her head.

"Mom, I thought you stayed on top of your fashion," Drew says with a smile.

"Trash is not something I have ever seen as fashionable," the goddess says moving on to another rack.


	63. Chapter 63

"Wait, wait, tell Mom about that time you decided to redesign the arts and crafts center and accidentally glued yourself to the ceiling," Annabeth tells her brother Malcolm as she laughs so hard tears are streaming down her face.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody else about that Annabeth," her brother says giving her a look that says _I can't believe you just did that to me_.

"Oh, come on, it's just Mom," she tells him with a grin.

"And me," their little sister Stacy says with a smile.

"And us," Albert and Landre, their brothers, say in unison.

"Forget it. I'm not saying anything about it," Malcolm says folding his arms across his chest.

"You tell us," Stacy says really wanting to hear the story.

Malcolm flashes his sister a look that says _Tell and I'll kill you and you know I can do it_.

"Maybe I'd better not," Annabeth says then grins and says, "Pictures on facebook," not much louder than a whisper.

"Yeah well what about the time I walked in on you and Percy..."

"Stop!" Annabeth shouts.

"What?" Athena asks her son wanting to hear what he has to say. Now it's Annabeth's turn to give her brother an _if looks could kill_ look.

"Well let's just say it's a good thing for her that their married now," Malcolm says with his own savory grin on his face.

The conversation is now disrupted by a knock on the Athena cabin door. It's Landre that answers it.

"Hey Percy," he tells his brother-in-law.

"Is my wife still here?" Percy asks.

"Hi Uncle Landre," Sophia says reaching her arms out to be taken from Daddy. Landra takes her then calls in to his sister.

"Annabeth, Percy is here."

"What's up?" she asks going to the door.

"Dad is here," Percy says sounding a little surprised himself to have just said that since Poseidon almost never comes to Camp Half-Blood.

"Poseidon is here?" Athena says overhearing the conversation, "What does he want?"

"He wants to take us to dinner," Percy tells his wife though he's actually answering his mother-in-law's question.

"Tell him no, my daughter is busy," Athena says smartly.

"Mom," Annabeth says looking back at her mother. "We can't just tell him no."

"Yes you can it's easy. I'll do it myself," she says getting up from the floor, where she was sitting with her children, to walk to the door.

"Athena, Dad almost never comes to camp and he says he's got something important to talk to us about. Besides, Amphitrite is with him and she's never been to camp," Percy tells the goddess.

"Amphitrite is here, right now?" Athena asks surprised.

"Yeah, she's in our cabin," her son-in-law tells her.

"I'd like to see the old girl," Athena says then moves Percy out of the way and heads outside prompting Percy and Annabeth, grabbing her daughter from her brother, to follow.

Athena doesn't bother to knock when she gets to cabin three. She's so use to dropping in unannounced that she hardly thinks of it as Poseidon's cabin any longer. "Trite, Lords of Olympus look at you. It's been far too long," she tells the Queen of the Seas.

"Athena, how lovely to see you again," Poseidon's wife says giving her long time friend a hug and kiss on each cheek.

"Hello, last time I checked this was still _my_ cabin," Poseidon says giving his niece a hard time for just walking in. Athena ignores him.

"We did not know you were here?" Amphitrite tells Athena as Percy and Annabeth enter the room.

"I was spending the afternoon with my children," Athena explains, "Something Fish-for-Brains here wouldn't understand."

"Mother, please," Annabeth says trying to avoid an argument between their parents.

"Not to worry Annabeth," Poseidon says caressing his daughter-in-law's face. "I'm too mature to fall for that." Percy looks at his father in disbelief. "Anyway, you look quite beautiful," he continues.

"Thank you," both Annabeth and her mother say at the same time.

"We should be leaving soon if we are to make our reservation," Poseidon tells them.

"Should we ask Juniper to watch Sophia?" Annabeth asks her husband.

"Grover is coming over to stay with her. We should go change in the meantime," he tells her as he hands their daughter over to his father.

"Please be civil," Annabeth says looking at her mother as Percy drags her toward the bedroom. Athena waves her on like it needn't even be said.

"So what is the special occasion?" Athena asks Amphitrite.

"We have something special to tell the children and we wanted to do it in person," the goddess says. "You should come with us," Amphitrite continues politely.

"I don't..." Poseidon starts.

"I would love to if it's not too much trouble," Athena says before Poseidon can cancel the invite.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure they'll accommodate one more without problem," Amphitrite tells her husband in a do this for me voice.

"Anything for you my love," Poseidon says knowing his night is now pretty much ruined.

* * *

Once they arrive at the Pera, Poseidon's favorite restaurant in The City, it takes only a moment for the staff to place another setting at the table. They all take a seat with the goddesses doing all of the talking. Finally, Percy gets a word in.

"So Dad, what's the big news?" he asks. Poseidon looks to his wife to answer.

"We are very excited, and surprised, and blessed," his stepmother says softly.

"Lady Amphitrite, are you expecting," Annabeth asks startled.

"How about that," Poseidon chuckles, "After all these thousands of years."

"How'd that happen?" Percy asks sitting in shock.

"Well, son, if you don't know, that may explain why I haven't another grandchild yet," Poseidon says laughing a little too loudly.

"That's not what I mean Dad," Percy says with a flush on his face. "Why now after all this time? I mean Triton is how old?"

"We made a conscious thought, a choice if you will, to create another child," Amphitrite answers.

"Yes, we thought it was time to finally give Triton a new little sister," his dad says still laughing.

"Amazing," Athena says. "You are so full of yourself to create another little god now."

"Don't worry Athena, she'll be a goddess of the sea. You won't have to deal with her," Poseidon assures her.

"Please this is a joyous occasion. Let's not be ugly with each other," Amphitrite says softly.

"Anything for you my love," Poseidon tells her again and kisses her hand.

"Congratulations," Annabeth says.

"Yeah, Dad, guys, that's great. We're happy for you," Percy says shaking his dad's hand.

"So what about the two of you," his father asks turning the attention back to the kids.

Percy and Annabeth look at each other neither one sure if this is the time or place to discuss their problem.

"Don't pressure them," Athena says. "When their ready to become parents again, it will happen." Annabeth gives her mother a look of thanks then takes Percy's hand.

"Dad," Percy says, "When you had me, weren't you worried about me being the child of the prophecy?"

"No, I wasn't worried," his father says quietly. "I knew you were the child of the prophecy."

"How did you do that? I mean weren't you worried that I would be killed?"

"All gods face that possibility, of losing their child, but being the child of the prophecy guaranteed me that you would live to face the foretold decision," his father explains.

"What if I had made the wrong decision?" Percy asks.

"I left so that you could be raised by Sally. I knew that her son could not make the wrong decision," Poseidon tells him. "Are you worried about the challenges your children will face?"

"Yes," Annabeth says answering for them.

"You will love your children," Amphitrite says so softly that she can barely be heard. "You will protect them and train them. You will cherish every moment you have with them, and with the blessings of Athena, Poseidon, Triton, and myself, your children will live joyous lives. I believe those lives will be long, but no matter the length you will be proud of them. Talk to your mother. I am sure she would tell you that it was all worth it just to have you in her life." Poseidon leans over and kisses his wife's cheek.

"This is why I love her," he says giving Percy a wink.

"Thank you," Annabeth says gets a kiss from Percy.

* * *

"Dad help me," Nico whispers using all the energy he dares. There is no response, of course, he didn't really expect one. He's known for days that he's beyond his father's help. "Hazel, I'm sorry, I love you. I wanted more time," he continues.

"Nico, sweetheart, please wake up. You're here with me now, please, please wake up. You're not in Tartarus. You're not in that jar. I love you please wake up," Thalatta tells him softly.

"Is he okay?" Hazel asks now standing beside their bed.

"It's a nightmare. He's reliving when he was captured," Nico's wife tells her.

"Nico, I'm right here," Hazel says taking her brother's hand. "We have all the time we want," she continues then kisses his cheek.

Nico starts to come around and at first is startled to find both his wife and sister hovering over him. "Was I talking in my sleep again?" he asks softly.

"It's okay," his wife says as she caresses his face.

"We're here for you," his sister continues. "Nico," she says now taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "I love you. I'm so glad you came and found me. You're the best big brother I could ever ask for."

"I scared you," he says brushing the tear from his sister's cheek. "I didn't mean to wake you or scare you."

"Oh, Nico, I just wish you would talk to me, tell me what happened to you, so I can help," Hazel says softly.

"There's nothing you can do for me, and it's not like I'm in any type of danger. I just have to deal with it," he replies.

"You're suffering sweetheart," Thalatta says, "We just hate to see that."

"I have a beautiful wife, and precious son, and sister who means the world to me. I can handle a few bad dreams. That's all they are," he tells both of them.

"Nico you relive the torture every time you have one of these dreams," his wife says.

"Both of you should go back to sleep," he says wanting to drop the discussion of his nightmares.

"Are you sure you're okay?" his sister asks.

"Good as gold," he says then kisses her cheek. Hazel goes back to her bed and Thalatta curls up next to her husband and closes her eyes leaving him to sit alone in the room staring into the darkness.

* * *

"What are you still doing up?" Annabeth asks her daughter when they return from dinner with their parents.

"My bad," Frank says with a grin. "I wasn't sure when bedtime was."

"Frank, it's almost midnight," Percy says.

"So we'll go to bed now," he says with a chuckle. "Come on Princess, let Uncle Frank carry you to bed." Sophia gets night-night-kisses from her parents then goes with Uncle Frank leaving Percy and Annabeth in the main room.

"Everyone has told us the same thing," Percy says quietly. Annabeth nods her head. "Is it that easy? Do we just let go of the fears and let it happen?" Annabeth nods again.

"I love you," she says putting her arms around his neck. Percy picks her up and carries her toward their bedroom in silence. They pass Frank on his way back out to his own bed.

"She's out," he says.

"Goodnight, Frank," Percy says, "Will you get the lights?"

"You bet."


	64. Chapter 64

Ares and Clarisse are walking across the lawn when the god spots his Roman son. "Frank, is that you?" he asks surprised to see him in the Greek camp.

"Mars?" Frank says showing his own surprise.

"Close," Ares says with a grin. "I'm glad I ran into you. I could use your help with a little matter I'm getting ready to take care of."

"Um," Frank says not wanting to get involved with anything Ares has planned, but feeling like he's still kind of obligated since he is technically his dad.

"Please Frank, it's for Aunt Hebe," Clarisse tells her brother.

"Well if it's for Juventas then I'm in," Frank says. He's never met the goddess, but he always thinks of her as a young girl that might have a hard time fending for herself.

"We have to go to Olympus," Ares tells him reaching for Frank's hand.

"Why Olympus?" Frank asks but doesn't get an answer until his father whisks he and his sister there.

"Because this is where Heracles is hiding," Ares tells him.

"What, wait you didn't say anything about this involving Hercules. That dude does not like me," Frank says wanting to back out if at all possible.

"Frank," Clarisse says taking her brother's hand. "Heracles is married to Aunt Hebe and he's a real jerk."

"You don't have to tell me that," Frank agrees.

"Aunt Hebe doesn't want anything to do with him. She was perfectly happy when he was guarding the entrance to the Mediterranean because he was out of her hair, but he's back and wanting back in her bed. He's mean to her, Frank, and to her kids at camp. We have to help her. We have to make him leave her alone."

"Can't she just talk to Zeus?" Frank asks.

"Zeus is pressuring her to take Heracles back," she tells him.

"But what if he gets his twins involved?" Frank continues.

"Oh, but I've got my own set of those," Ares says with a smile.

"Crap," Clarisse says not wanting to have to deal with her brothers again since the last time was no fun at all.

"Come on girl, your big brothers love hanging around with you," her father tells her.

"You mean harassing me," she says.

"Anyway, I won't call for them unless I have to," her father assures her. "Now let's go find little brother."

They head to Hebe's palace figuring that since she's at camp hiding from him, he's probably making himself at home. Ares doesn't bother to knock on the door. He just lets himself inside.

"Heracles, you bastard, are you in here someplace?" he calls out.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Heracles yells back confirming that he is in fact there.

The three of them find the god sitting in the living room. He's wearing a short white toga and has his feet propped up on the table. His twin boys are dressed basically the same and have their feet on their mom's table as well. The three of them are watching Hephaestus TV and the room is pretty trashed with beer bottles and chip bags all over the place.

"Well now, look at this mess. You boys know your mother would not approve of this," Ares says shaking his head.

"Since when are Mom's mouthpiece?" Alex smarts off.

Ares growls at the smart remark then grins. "I'm a busy guy. I have work to do, so I'm going to cut right to the chase. Hebe doesn't want you here. That means I don't want you here."

"Well it's too bad there's nothing you can do about it," Heracles says with a chuckle.

"That's what you think," Clarisse says getting so mad at the god just from looking at him and thinking of him pulling little Ami's hair.

Heracles laughs so loud it reverberates around the room. "Call off your little rat dog," he tells Ares, "Before I stomp on her. You should have known better than to bring a couple of your stupid little demigods here to help you. No wonder you always lose to me."

"Who you calling stupid?" Frank says getting pissed himself.

"You're that Frank Zhang kid aren't you," Heracles now says standing for the first time. "You're one of those punk kids that defied my authority."

"Wasn't hard," Frank says feeling the anger continue to rise. He knows it's his father's presence causing most of it, but he also remembers what the egotistical god put his friends through when they asked for permission to enter the Mare Nostrum.

"You made a mistake bringing this one," Heracles says pointing at Frank.

"Don't worry," Ares says snapping his fingers. "I got your favorites here too." Deimos and Phobos soon appear behind their father.

"Sup Dad," Deimos says.

"What is _she_ doing here," Phobos says glaring at his sister Clarisse.

"Focus," Ares tells his son. "She is not the enemy here."

"A Roman?" Deimos says now noticing Frank. "You brought a girl and a Roman instead of us?" he pouts.

"Grow up," Frank tells his brother as his mind is trying to decide what creature he could use to turn the tables on the two trouble makers.

"Good job Ares," Heracles laughs. "You may have brought four of your children, but it's clear you cannot control any of them. Boys," he continues motioning for his own sons to stand with him.

"Uh, Dad," Anicetus says as his voice cracks in fear.

"Straighten up son," Heracles demands. "Don't fall for their mind games. You will defend your mother's home."

"But," Alexiares starts, until a look from his father cuts him off.

"Come on guys, maybe we should have a foot race or something," Clarisse tells the twins with a laugh. "That's about all you can handle."

Alex charges at Clarisse. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying any attention to Frank who, now in the shape of an eagle, uses one wing to flip the god backwards.

"What in Hades is that?" Phobos shouts having no idea Frank is a shape shifter. "Dad, why'd you give _him_ the power to do that and not me?"

"I didn't, I think he got that from his mother," Ares says keeping his eye on Heracles.

"I can do Roman," the god says changing into Timor to fight along his brother Frank. He charges toward Anicetus. "You should run now," he tells the other godling. "You don't want to see what I have to show you." The son of Heracles turns and runs toward the closest door.

"Get back here!" his father bellows but the god doesn't stop. Alexiares is just getting back to his feet when Deimos opens his mouth and lets out a screech.

Alexiares drops to his knees and covers his ears trying to block out the horrible sound. "Get up!" his father shouts. The boy tries but is stumbling backwards, so Clarisse charges him with her staff.

Heracles stops yelling at his son and seems to be concentrating on something.

"Guess what?" Ares says approaching his brother. Heracles just looks at him. "She's not coming," the war god tells him.

"I need no one," he says drawing his sword. He takes a swing at Ares who ducks and brings the side of his own sword hard against his brother's leg.

"Athena chose helping Hebe over you. Can you imagine that?" Ares says trying to piss Heracles off as he fights him. The look on Heracles' face is one of disbelief, but then again Athena isn't there and he was calling for her.

"I have taken you down so many times," the former demigod says trying to piss Ares off now. The gods continue to battle but seem to be pretty well matched when it comes to using a sword. "You haven't gotten any better," Heracles says after several minutes.

"Neither have you, but then again you don't have a dog," Ares says with a chuckle.

"What?" his brother says not understanding the comment.

Ares pushes his brother until Heracles stumbles backward unaware that Frank has taken the form of a Chow and is standing right behind him. The god starts falling then is helped along by a kick to the stomach from his brother. The force of the blow sends him flying backward into a class cabinet full of crystal pitchers. As Heracles hits the floor, shards of glass are coming raining down around him like sleet.

"Oh no!" Clarisse shouts thinking about how long it must have taken her Aunt Hebe to establish that collection. As the former cupbearer to the gods, it was her prized possession.

"Uh oh, sis is going to be fit to be tied over that," Ares says laughing loudly.

Frank has changed form again. This time he stands before Heracles as a giant bull. He starts to put his head toward the god's chest and pin him down with his horns, when Alexiares jumps onto his back. Frank will have none of that and rears back on his hind legs. Clarisse, standing behind him, brings the tip of Maimer down across the young god's back. The zap shoots him into the air with a squeal. When he hits the ground, he whimpers and curls into a ball. The commotion has given Heracles enough time to get back to his feet. Now he grabs Frank by the horns.

"Idiot, did you forget my seventh labour?" he shouts with glee.

Frank spins around flipping the god into the air sending him into a brick wall. By the time the god catches his breath, Frank has head butted him so hard, he slumps to the floor again. Now it's Frank in his teenage boy form standing in front of the god. "Did you forget I have a brain?" he replies. Ares stands behind his Roman son laughing his head off.

"Get out and leave Aunt Hebe alone," Clarisse orders the god.

"You have not beaten me," Heracles barks at her.

"Leave now or I'll get Piper," Frank warns. Clarisse looks at her brother like he's crazy to threaten the god with a daughter of Aphrodite, but she's even more stunned by the response on Heracles face. If only for a brief second, he looks terrified at the thought.

"She'll not best me here," the god says nearly spitting out his words.

"You willing to take that chance? She outsmarted you so badly the last time I would think you wouldn't want to take the chance," Frank reminds him.

"You got beat by Piper," Clarisse says laughing.

"Everyone shall hear that one," Timor say with a wicked grin. "Let's update Wikipedia."

"No," Heracles says softly.

"What?" Ares says cupping his hand to his own ear wanting his brother to say it louder.

"I said no, don't tell anyone. I'll leave Hebe alone," he repeats.

"Dad!" Alexaires says in shock that his father is giving up the fight.

"Shut up," he snaps at his boy. "You and your brother have disappointed me this day. I need not hear a word from you. Your mother no longer wants me. I shall have to honor her wishes."

"Are you going back to The Pillars?" his son asks sadly.

"That is where I belong," the god says with sadness in his own voice.

"Do we have to go with you?" Alexaires asks clearly hoping the answer is no.

"You would prefer to stay here and answer for this to your mother," his dad says motioning the destruction of her precious serving pitchers.

"I'll go find Anicetus, and tell him we're leaving," his son replies and gets back to his feet. Walking gingerly from being tasered by Clarisse.

"I guess my work here is done," Ares says dusting off his hands.

"Your work?" Frank says looking at the god.

"You helped," Ares says with a grin. "A little bit."

"Come on Frank, he's never going to say good job. He's not Mars," Clarisse says taking her brother's arms.

"I wouldn't pop off if you want a ride back to camp," her father says.

"I'd rather wait for Aunt Hebe than listen to you take all the credit," she tells him.

"Come, let's clean up this mess," Frank tells his sister showing Ares he agrees with Clarisse.


	65. Chapter 65

Percy and Annabeth had plans to visit his parents even before their dinner with Poseidon. They invite Hazel and Frank to go with them to get a glimps of the big city. Percy decides to invite the Kanes as well since Carter is a shape shifter like Frank. He thinks they would have a lot in common and wants them to meet. The five of them from camp are the first to arrive at his parent's home.

"There's Grandpa's girl," Paul says lifting Sophia from her daddy's arms when he opens the door.

"Hi Dad," Annabeth says giving Paul a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on in guys," he says showing them all inside. "Frank, Hazel it's great to see you guys again."

"Thank you sir," Frank says politely.

"Is that my baby?" Sally calls from the living room.

"Yes Mom," Percy calls back.

"Well, bring her in here," she calls back with a chuckle.

"And you thought she was talking about you," Annabeth says giving her husband a smile then walks in to find her mother-in-law.

"You get prettier every time I see you," Sally tells Sophia when she takes her from her husband's arms. Sophia gives Grandma Sally a big hug.

"Make cookies?" Sophia asks since she usually does when she visits.

"Absolutely," her grandma tells her.

"Mom, before the Kanes arrive, Annabeth and I wanted to talk to you about something," Percy tells his mom before she can head off to the kitchen.

"Why don't we go get out all the ingredients we need," Paul says reaching to take Sophia back.

"Can we help?" Hazel asks wanting an excuse for she and Frank to leave Percy and Annabeth alone with his mom.

"The more the merrier," Paul says then heads down the hallway toward the kitchen. "Chocolate chip or Snickerdoodle?" he asks Sophia.

"Chocolate chip," Percy yells after them.

"So sweetheart, what do you want to talk about?" Sally asks. Percy then tells his mom about their meeting with Hermaphroditus and what they've been struggling with.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell either of you, that you mean everything to me," his mom starts when he finishes. "When I realized that I was having you, I was a little scared. I knew all along that you were a demigod. And not just any demigod but a son of Poseidon. I knew Zeus and Hades would try to kill you if they found out you existed, and I knew you were monster bait. Despite all of that, I loved your father very much and I wanted to have his child. From the moment you were born, I prayed to your father that you would be safe. I did everything that I could to protect you. Maybe I should have had you trained earlier than you were, but I was terrified that Zeus would not allow that if you went to camp. I was also sure that if Zeus found out about you when you were too young to protect yourself, you would never be allowed to leave camp, and I would never see you again. I admit I was selfish."

"It worked out Mom," Percy says taking her hand.

"I know, we, your father and I, were blessed. I also knew that I had to enjoy ever moment I had with you. I could never be sure it would not be the last. I think that is why we were so close. It killed me to send you away to school. That was time I was losing with you, but you were better off away from Gabe, and I knew his stink would follow you even at boarding school. If I could have protected you without that man and kept you with me all the time, I would have done that. I would have done anything for you."

"You sacrificed your life for me, Mom," Percy says, "I'll always remember that."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, all of it, having you, marrying Gabe, worrying about you when you were away at school, being terrified for your safety when you were on a quest, going out of my mind when you were missing. I lived for the moments spent with you. I love Paul, he makes me very happy, but ever second I spend with you is what gives my life meaning. I know you feel that way about Sophia and you will feel it even more with your birth children. You wouldn't want to trade a second."

"Everyone tells us that, Mom, Poseidon, even Amphitrite," Annabeth tells her.

"Don't let fear of what could happen or what might happen keep you from experiencing what we have," Sally tells them.

"We're hoping that we're at the point where it will happen for us," Percy tells her.

"It will sweetheart," she says.

"Sally, can we make two batches?" Paul calls from the kitchen.

"Come on, before that man destroys my kitchen," she replies with a laugh.

* * *

When the Kanes arrive, Percy greets them at the door then shows them into his mother's kitchen where the first batch of cookies is already cooling.

"Everyone," he says starting the introductions, "These are our friends Carter, Zia, Sadie, and Walt. Guys this is my dad Paul, my buddy Frank, my mom Sally, and my cousin Hazel," he says going around the counter in order.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Sally says giving each of the new guests a hug.

"Percy says you are Egyptian magicians," Paul says shaking hands, "That sounds awesome."

"Most of the time," Carter says with a smile.

"We know how that is," Frank says shaking hands as well.

"So Frank, Percy says you're the son of Mars," Sadie says, "Is he as big of a jerk as legend makes him out to be?"

"Pretty much, though Ares is a lot worse," he says. Percy and Hazel both nod their heads in agreement.

"Walt or Anubis actually," Hazel asks, "How does your job compare to my dad's?"

"I'm a little more like your Thanatos I guess. I make sure the dead are prepared correctly then test them to see which afterlife they deserve. I definitely don't run the place," Anubis says with a chuckle.

"Our dad is actually kind of like your dad now that he is hosting Osiris," Sadie tells her.

"Girl, then we should talk," Hazel says with a laugh.

"Percy says you're originally from New Orleans," Anubis now asks Hazel, "That's my favorite place in the whole upper world."

"Yes, but it's been so long since I was there, I doubt I would even recognize the place anymore," Hazel tells him.

"It couldn't have changed that much in how long, eight years or so," Carter starts to say then remembers what Percy told him. "Oh, right I forgot."

"Forgot what?" his sister asks.

"I was dead for about 70 years," Hazel explains. "My brother Nico brought me back three years ago."

"What's that like?" Zia asks curiously.

"I was in Asphodel which for most people you wouldn't really remember anything because you're just there. You aren't really experiencing anything. Being the daughter of Pluto, though, I was aware of everything, every minute of every hour of every day. When Nico walked up and started talking to me, I was shocked," Hazel tells them.

"Nico is a pretty cool guy," Walt says. "We have a lot in common."

"I guess you would," Frank says with a chuckle, "I mean one Death Boy to another."

"Frank, you and Carter have something in common," Percy tells his good buddy.

"So you said," Frank replies, "What is it?"

"Carter can change his shape too," Percy tells him.

"Really," Frank says looking at Carter. "So can you change into anything you want?"

"Not really," Carter says, "Why can you?"

"As long as I have experience with the animal, yeah, pretty much anything," Frank tells him.

"That's sweet," Carter says showing his appreciation for the power. "I can change into a falcon because it's Horus' sacred animal but that's it. I mean I can summon a huge combat avatar too, but not any other animals."

"Still it's good to know someone else who can turn into an animal," Frank tells him.

"Did you get that from Mars?" Sadie asks curiously.

"No actually he got that from my side of the family," Percy says putting his arm over Frank's shoulder. "He a descendent of one of Poseidon's grandkids. What was his name again?"

"Periclymenus," Frank says , "One of the Argonauts."

"So you got the short end of the stick?" Walt asks Percy with a laugh.

"Are you kidding, Mr. Personal Hurricane here. Trust me, he didn't get the short end of anything," Frank insists.

"So is it hard for you to change shapes?" Carter continues.

"At first, I couldn't really do it. I tried several times before anything happened, but now it's pretty easy. It takes a lot out of me, though, depending on how big the animal is," Frank explains.

"The first time I did it I had a hard time changing back," Carter admits prompting Sadie to chuckle. "Hey, at least I can change back," Carter continues giving his sister a dirty look.

"Sounds like a story there," Hazel says with a grin.

"No!" Sadie says not wanting her brother to tell the others.

"See, Sadie," he continues as he looks at her to make sure she isn't about to hit him," She can turn into a kite..."

"You mean with a string and a tail?" Percy asks.

"No the bird," Sadie says.

"Never heard of it," Percy admits.

"They're a pretty nasty bird of prey," Annabeth explains to her husband, "No offense," she continues looking at Sadie.

"They're related to the eagle aren't they?" Frank asks. "I use those a lot."

"Yeah, the same family I think," Sadie agrees. "Isis selected the kite when she morphed into a bird, so that's what I got. I've only done it a couple of times."

"Because she gets stuck," Carter chuckles. This time he does get hit.

"So what's it like to actually be joined to a god?" Hazel asks.

"It's cool," Walt says with a grin.

"Of course you'd say that. You're still combined," Carter says giving his best friend a hard time.

"And I've got a way better god."

"Very funny Anubis," Carter says. Anubis/Walt just grins.

"We couldn't have done some of the things we needed to do if we hadn't been joined, but I was bothered by Isis in my head," Sadie admits. "I was a little frightened by the power. If I used it too much..."

"I can understand that," Percy agrees. "Zeus offered to make me a god once. I didn't want that kind of power."

"And here I thought you turned him down for me," Annabeth says with a pout.

"You know it baby," he says kissing her pouty lips.

"So Hazel, do you have control over the dead like Nico does?" Zia asks.

"No, being Pluto's kid I got the riches side of the family. Instead of bringing the dead from beneath the earth, I get precious metals and gems," Hazel explains.

"That's interesting, so if I ever need a diamond ring," Carter asks looking at Zia and smiling.

"I'm your girl," Hazel tells him. "The items used to be cursed because of my mom, but now they can be used. So Anubis, do you ever turn into the jackal thing like we see in the pictures or is that just myth?" Hazel asks the god.

"Before Walt and I joined, I had my own look going that wasn't the jackal," he tells her, "But yeah I do the jackal as well. It's mostly ceremonial."

"I think that look is awesome," Hazel says. "I don't know if it's just because I'm so connected to death, but when I was little, I thought it was fascinating."

"You should show her," Sadie tells her boyfriend.

"No, I might scare the baby," Anubis says.

"She doesn't scare easily, after all she's got a Cerberus pup for a pet," Annabeth says as she supports her daughter who is sitting on the counter trying to snag a cookie.

"Are you sure?" Anubis asks.

"Yeah, go ahead," Percy says thinking he'd like to see it himself.

"Wow!" Hazel says fanning herself when the god's black, extremely muscular body appears before her. She starts to reach her hand out and feel his pecks at the edge of his ruby encrusted golden colar but catches the look on Frank's face and stops herself.

"Is that an eight-pack?" Percy asks showing he's impressed as well.

"Doggie," Sophia says reaching across the counter, "Doggie," she says again getting to her knees to try and crawl across the counter. Anubis reaches out and takes the little one into his arms. Much like she does with her puppy's heads, she puts her cheek against his jowl then kisses his snout. "Doggie," she says again happily.

"That's so adorable, can I get a picture," Annabeth asks. Anubis nods.

"Me too," Sadie says pulling her cell phone out to get a shot.

Sophia is so taken with Anubis in his jackal form that he stays that way for a little while with her playing with his nose. Which is totally fine with all the ladies in the room.

"I want to see the bird show," Paul finally says since he's never even seen Frank change shape.

"I'll do it," Frank says with a grin, "If you will."

"You're on," Carter says with a grin of his own. In a matter of seconds a bald eagle and a large falcon are standing among the others.

"Birdies," Sophia says excited.

"You're turn Sadie," Zia says elbowing her boyfriend's sister.

"Un uh," Sadie says shaking her head.

"Come on, I'll help you change back if you have a problem," Anubis says right through his jackal mouth. Both the eagle and falcon are eyeing her to try and coax her to morph with them.

"Oh, alright," Sadie says, "But if I get stuck, I'll kill anybody that laughs at me." In seconds, a rather large kite is also standing in the kitchen floor.

"All I know is that if any one of you poops on my floor, you're cleaning it up," Sally says shaking her head at the site.

"You guys are amazing," Paul says showing his appreciation for the birds of prey right in his own kitchen. After a few more seconds Carter changes back followed by Frank. Both then stand looking at Sadie who is still in kite form. She turns her head to the side as if to say _well_. Anubis hands Sophia off to Frank then turns to his girl. He nuzzles his snout to her beak like a little kiss. Sadie instantly changes back into her human form. Anubis changes back as well then kisses Sadie for real.

"See you did it," Zia tells her proudly.

"I still don't like it," Sadie says putting her hand in Walt's.

"It comes in handy sometimes though," Frank says thinking of all the times the eagle saved him and his friends.

The group spends the afternoon together, share lunch made by the ladies, and talk about the differences in their religions all the while fascinating Paul who has taught both myths to his students in the past.


	66. Chapter 66

**My thanks to Homer for the reading material in this one.**

* * *

Drew is a little concerned as she walks toward the big house. She's never been called there on her own before. Sure she was there quite a bit when she was the counselor for her mom's cabin, but since then, she's only been there a couple of times with Butch and again when her mother took her to tell Lady Iris about the baby. Now Lady Iris has requested her to present herself. She knows it has to be about the baby. She been a little worried that Iris would try to take the baby when it's born. She's only 19 and never had any brothers or sisters. She doesn't really have any experience with a baby, and since everyone thinks she's a mean person…

"Thank you for your promptness," Iris calls from the front door. Drew doesn't respond but continues to walk up the steps then through the open doorway. "How have you been feeling?" the goddess continues.

"Quite well ma'am," she replies nervously.

"Have you informed your father yet, of the baby I mean?" Iris continues.

"No ma'am," Drew tells her honestly. Her father is usually so busy in Washington that he never calls her while she's at camp. In reality, she's afraid of his reaction and doesn't want to tell him over the phone, so she hasn't made an attempt.

"Drew, I wanted to talk with you about several things, but the most important is that I wanted to ask if you have any experience taking care of a newborn child," Butch's mother asks her.

Fear surges through the demigod's body. She's certain now that her fears are true. Iris won't let her keep her baby. "Uh, no ma'am, but I'm sure…"

"No worries," Iris says cutting off the girl's stammering. "By the time my granddaughter arrives…"

"You know it's a girl too?" Drew asks surprised.

"Yes your mother told me," Iris explains.

"Oh."

"As I was saying, by the time my granddaughter arrives, I'll have you fully trained to be a wonderful little mother."

"You mean you aren't going to take my baby? You're going to let me keep it?"

"Of course I'm not going to take it. I am not in the habit of raising my children's children, and while Butch _will_ make a good father, trust me, he won't make a good mother," Iris says with a laugh.

"I want to be a good mother," Drew says softly. "I never had one…well I mean I had one but she wasn't…"

"I understand. Aphrodite was never around. I must admit that until more recently, I was not there as much as I would have liked, but I'm here now and we are going to get you ready to be a good mommy. I hope you don't mind but Crystal is going to be joining us."

"No, I don't mind," Drew says relieved that not only is she going to get to keep the baby but that Iris is going to teach her how to care for it.

"Mom," Crystal calls from the entrance.

"We're in the kitchen," Iris calls back.

Crystal walks in carrying two dolls, a boy and a girl. "I believe this one is yours," she laughs handing Drew the girl doll baby.

* * *

Nico is just finishing up with sword training when Clovis finds him.

"Hey Nico how's it going?" the son of Hypnos asks.

"Everything's good," Nico tells him.

"How are the dreams?" Clovis continues.

"I'm still having them if that's what you mean," the son of Hades says. "I'm just trying to deal with it."

"I've been working on something," his friend now tells him. "I don't know if it will work, but if you're willing to try."

"What is it?" Nico asks.

"When we were trying to find the hunter, Jennifer, I did a dream link with Drew," Clovis starts.

"I remember hearing about it."

"I was thinking that maybe_ we_ could try to do one."

"What good would it do?" Nico asks, "I'm not looking for someone."

"I was wondering if there was something, or someone, in Tartarus that is controlling your dreams. If you remember Kronos was able to do it with Luke..."

"You think Kronos is trying to controll me?" Nico asks not sure if he should be upset at the possibility or pissed at the insinuation.

"No, I don't think that. I think it will take Kronos a really long time before he could ever try anything else. I don't even think you're being controlled. I think who or whatever it is, they're just messing with you. That's why Percy and Annabeth aren't experiencing the same problem from their time in Tartarus," Clovis explains.

"So what would this involve?" Nico asks.

"Could you sleep in our cabin tonight? I can connect our dreams and while you sleep, I'll look around and see what's going on," Clovis asks.

"I'll talk to Thalatta, but she's really worried about the dreams, so I think she'll be okay with it. Besides she has Hazel with her right now," Nico agrees. The boys make plans to talk over dinner and finalize their plan.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" Leo says holding up his doll like it's talking to Butch's.

"You're sick man," Butch says with a laugh. Leo laughs with him.

"We're not here to play gentlemen," Iris tells both of them.

"Sorry, Mom," Butch says trying to stop chuckling.

"What are we supposed to do?" Leo asks his mother-in-law.

"You are going to learn how to care for a newborn," the goddess tells him.

"I, uh, thought Drew was going to do that," Butch says with a grin.

"Not alone she won't," his mother says. "You are going to help with everything your daughter needs."

"I'm not having a daughter," Butch replies.

"Yes, you are," his mother informs him.

"Noooo," Butch says really disappointed.

"It's your fault man," Leo says with a laugh at his brother-in-law.

"Now, both of you get a little bathtub and start putting water in it," Iris instructs. She then leaves the room to give them time to prepare baby bath water on their own. When she returns, she finds her son's tub of water must be about a hundred degrees, and Leo's tub is overflowing with bubbles.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Fixing water," her son says innocently.

"You need to bathe the baby not boil it," she tells Butch. "And you, Mr. Bubble," she says looking at Leo, "Your son is not ready to play in the tub yet. A little soapy water is all you need. Dear gods help me."

"You need to be more specific, Mom," Leo tells her as he scoops bubbles from the tub and drops them into the sink.

"How am I supposed to know how warm she wants her bath?" Butch now asks his mother.

"Test is on your elbow and make it luke warm," she tells him. "Then lay your towel out so you have it ready to wrap her up as soon as you finish so she doesn't get cold."

"You're sure Drew can't do all of this part by herself," Butch asks as he spreads the towel next to the bath tub.

"I'm quite sure she can. I'm also sure that she won't do it alone. You will be helping her," his mother tells him.

They spend the next several minutes with each boy trying to bathe their respective dolls as Iris stands between them directing their actions.

"Butch, do you really think she enjoys having water run into her eyes?" his mother snaps at him when he holds a cup of water over the doll's head and pours it.

"It says no tears," he protests thinking it shouldn't be a problem.

"How about I take a bucket of water and dump it over your head while you're lying back," she tells him as she snatches the cup from his hand.

"It's not a bucket..."

"It's a tiny baby Sweetheart. Everything thing is magnified," she tells him more calmly.

"Would you just show me, please?" Butch begs wanting to do the right thing.

Leo now has his doll on the towel and is drying him off talking while he does it. "How's that little guy? Daddy did an okay job didn't he. Would you like a little powder?" He then picks up the bottle of baby powder and proceeds to sprinkle some on the doll not realizing the lid is off. The power dumps everywhere sending a cloud of white into his own face.

"What the..." he starts but stops himself as Butch laughs hysterically.

"You did that," Leo barks accusing his brother-in-law of sabotaging the bottle.

"Did not," Butch says as tears stream down his face.

"Did you check the bottle before you started using it?" Iris asks him.

"No, it's baby powered. The lid isn't supposed to come off," he defends himself.

"Apparently it's possible," his mother-in-law points out.

"Fine, I get it," Leo says pouting, "Double check everything. Even things that shouldn't need checking."

"He's your son Leo. It's important," the goddess says then puts her hand on his should.

"I'm never going to be able to do this," he tells her sadly.

"Yes you will," she tells him sweetly. "Now get a diaper on him before he pees on you."

"What! you mean that's possible?" he asks in shock.

Iris just laughs.

* * *

It doesn't take Nico long to fall asleep, of course the Lethe water running throughout the cabin helps. Although it doesn't affect Nico like it does other demigods, it still makes him sleepy since he hasn't been sleeping well at night. After a few minutes, he starts to dream.

The first sign that something bad is about to happen is the atrocious smell. He wants to turn and walk away from it, but subconsciously he knows this is the time to put an end to the dreams if that's at all possible, so he walks toward the stench. He comes upon a man like creature hunched over what appears to be a dead body. Nico at first thinks the thing is black but then decides that his skin is so blue that it almost appears black. He also notices that it has vulture feathers protruding from its hair. The creature does not move as Nico approaches, so he walks slowly around in front of it to get a closer look. To his horror, the creature is eating the flesh of the body it is hunched over. It's all Nico can do not to puke.

When the thing finally notices Nico, it pulls the body closer and snarls, "Get your own, Son of Hades."

"No thanks, you can keep it," Nico replies trying not to gag at the thought. "What...I mean who are you?"

"You should know," the creature tells him.

"Sorry, but I don't," Nico tells it.

"Names, Eurynomos," it replies. "I work for your father."

"I don't understand," Nico starts, "You're eating a body. I didn't think..."

"You think there never comes a time when a few bodies have to go, make room for some more?" Eurynomos asks.

"Yeah, I mean that's why we have to keep expanding. We have to make room for more of the dead," Nico answers.

"Ridiculous," the creatures says ripping another chuck of meat from the body. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I think I'm dreaming," Nico tells it.

"Look real enough to me," Eurynomos tells him. "Down right taste if I do say so myself."

"I know you didn't just say tasty?" Nico asks surprised.

"It's been a long time since I've had fresh meat," the creature says then grins as dark blood runs between what's left of its teeth.

"Do you know how pissed my dad would be if you ate me," Nico tells him.

"Hades, he'd get over it. Besides he needs me. Nobody else wants this job," Eurynomos replies taking another bite.

Nico reaches for his blade and finds it hanging by his side. He keeps his hand on it just in case. "So what are you doing in Tartarus?" Nico now asks.

"Tartarus? Are you crazy? This ain't Tartarus boy," Eurynomis tells him.

"This isn't Tartarus?" Nico says more for his own ears than for Eurynomis.

"You're not a very bright Son of Hades if you can't tell the difference between the Underworld and Tartarus," Eurynomis tells him with a chuckle.

"I've been all over the Underworld. I've never been here," Nico insists.

"You sure, look around," the creature tells him.

Now as Nico looks around, it does seem a little familiar. Of course, Tartarus is familiar to him as well. "Are we close to the Lethe?" Nico asks.

"Not far," Eurynomis confirms.

"I must be dreaming this because of Clovis," Nico mutters to himself.

"Clovis?" Eurynomis says curiously. "What does that runt have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Nico says realizing that he doesn't want anyone or anything he runs into to know what he and Clovis are up to. "I mean, I was talking to Clovis before I went to bed. That must be why I'm dreaming about someplace close to the River Lethe."

"Those Hypnos kids are pains in the ass," Eurynomis now tells him. "Always sticking their noses in where they don't belong. Following people around without permission. Boy if I could sink my teeth into him..."

"I think you'd better stick to rotting corpses," Nico tells him. "We wouldn't want to upset your digestive system."

"You don't have to worry about me," the creature says now standing, "I can handle eating just about anything."

"Look at the time," Nico says, "Since I'm this close, I think I should go say hi to my sister Melinoe."

"Melinoe you say, I doubt that beautiful goddess would be happy if you just popped in."

"Actually I doubt anything makes her happy," Nico chuckles remembering the last time they met. He starts to wish Percy and Thalia were with him now.

"Well, I think I have other plans for you," Eurynomis tells him as he takes a step forward.

"Nico," Nico now hears, but it's in his head. Eurynomis is not saying his name.

"Clovis," he thinks to himself, "Do you see something?"

"That's not Eurynomis," Clovis tells him still in his head.

"Then who is it?" he asks in thought.

"That is Melinoe," Clovis tells him. "I could tell it wasn't Eurynomis, but I wasn't sure who it was until she started talking about herself."

"What should I do? Should I call her out?" Nico asks in his head.

"No, I sense someone else. I don't think she's working alone."

"Son of Hades, are you going mad?" the creature now asks him.

"Nope, perfectly sane," he tells her not letting on that he knows who she is. "So you said my sister wouldn't be happy to see me," he continues.

"Did I say that?" the creature tells him.

"Maybe you were getting her confused with somebody else, though," Nico says, "You called her beautiful and she's not that. Not by a long shot with that bad complexion and all."

"You vile creature," Melinoe says spitting out blood from her mouth.

"Whoa, what's the matter? Do you have the hots for my sister?"

"Hots?" she asks trying to stay in form.

"I could understand, I mean, you both live in the Underworld and you're both pretty gross. You'd probably make a good couple."

"I'll not stand for this," Melinoe says but she no longer seems to be talking to Nico.

"Holy Hypnos," Clovis shouts in Nico's head.

"What?" Nico asks looking around trying to see what his sleeping friend sees.

"It's Phobetor," Clovis tells him. "He's over there by the wall. He probably looks like an animal to you."

"There's a dead bird lying on the ground," Nico thinks to himself.

"That's probably him. Throw at rock or something at him."

Nico looks around for anything big enough to throw at the bird lying on the ground while still keeping his eye on Melinoe.

"What are you doing," his sister asks.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he tells her then grabs a chunk of lava rock and hurls it across the opening. The bird can't get out of the way in time and gets hit in the wing. The sudden movement after the hit lets Nico know Clovis was right.

"You said he wouldn't be able to tell," Melinoe now screams at the bird.

"He never has," the bird squawks.

"Phobetor!" Nico shouts at his tormentor. "This has been you all along."

Probably because of hearing his name, Phobetor changes into his human like form.

"There is no way you could have figured this out," Phobetor tells him clearly pissed that the gig is up. He then turns toward Melinoe who is now standing where Eurynomis had just been. "This is your fault. If you had stayed out of this..."

"My fault, you swore he would never know it was me," Melinoe hisses.

"The two of you are pathetic," Nico tells them but the two gods seem more interested in yelling at each other than Nico at this point.

"You're his sister. He must have sensed that it was you," Phobetor shouts.

"He threw the rock at you moron. You're the one that blew it," she yells back.

"Actually..."

"Shut up!" they both scream at him.

"What is going on here? Why are you disturbing my sleep?" comes a voice familiar to Nico as Hypnos walks up behind him.

"These two have been invading my sleep," Nico tells his god friend.

"I have not," his sister replies. "This was the first..."

"Phobetor, what have I told you about messing with demigods," Hypnos tells the god, completely ignoring Melinoe.

"It wasn't any big deal," Phobetor tells his father.

"Clovis," Hypnos calls out to get his son to come forward. In a matter of seconds, the other demigod appears.

"I should have known you had something to do with this," Phobetor snaps at his half-brother.

"He's been messing with Nico for months Dad," Clovis tells his father.

"I recall you asking about this," Hypnos says looking at his trouble making son as he says it.

"Harmless fun," Phobetor insists.

"Not when it goes on every night for months," his father says. "Do I need to clip your wings?"

"No, Dad, come on. It didn't hurt him," Phobetor begs.

"I'm out of here," Melinoe says trying to get away before more trouble comes to the two gods.

"You will go nowhere," Hypnos says grabbing her arm. "We are going to have a talk with your father. I'm quite certain he will be interested in hearing what you've been up to."

"I'm the goddess of nightmares and madness. I'm supposed to do what I did, besides it was only once," the goddess insists.

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about," Hypnos tells her.

"You're gonna pay for this," Phobetor says pointing his finger at Clovis.

"You'll do nothing. You were outsmarted, admit it," their father tells him as he grabs him by the back of the neck. "The two of you are welcome to join us in our meeting with Lord Hades," the god tells them.

"Doesn't matter to me," Nico says. "If you want to meet my dad, I'll go."

"Will I get in trouble," Clovis asks knowing Lord Hades doesn't like visitors.

"You're with me and you're asleep," his father assures him.

"Okay," Clovis agrees then he and Nico follow Hypnos to Hades palace.

* * *

When Chiron enters the big house after his normal afternoon survey of the grounds, he finds Iris sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table. Tharin is sitting on the floor next to her and has his head on her lap.

Iris is reading, _"... working at a great web of purple linen, on which she was embroidering the battles between Trojans and Achaeans, that Mars had made them fight for her sake. Iris then came close up to her and said..."_

"That's you, Mommy," Tharin says happily.

"Yes sweetheart," she says kissing his blue hair.

"How was your day," Chiron asks softly as he kneels next to her across from their son.

"Sometimes I wonder about these children of ours," she tells him shaking her head.

"That bad?" he asks with a chuckle.

"The girls weren't a problem, but those boys, Lords help me, I'm scared to death," she tells him with a sigh.

"Did you stop to think that maybe they were just playing around. I mean it is Butch and Leo we're talking about," he suggests.

"Eventually, I think they were trying, but they just kept doing everything completely wrong. Leo put the diaper on backwards. Butch couldn't for the life of him poor formula into a bottle without spilling most of it on the counter. Neither one of them could figure out how to snap up the legs of a sleeper," she tells him.

Chiron laughs at the thought then says, "Maybe they were just nervous. Do you want me to talk with them?"

"Would you," she says gratefully.

"Anything for you my love," he says kissing her. "Now I did not mean to take you from your story."

* * *

"Lord Hades," Hypnos says getting the Lord of the Underworld's attention from the documents he is reading.

"Hypnos, why have you brought these two here?" Hades asks a little put out.

"My Lord, they have been plaguing your son Nico. For months now they have been tormenting his dreams," the sleep god explains.

"Nico, I sense that you are near," Hades says to his son.

"Hi, Dad," Nico says letting his dream self be seen.

"Who is this with you?" his father asks.

"Dad, this is Clovis, son of Hypnos. He helped me figure out what these two were doing," his son tells him.

"My Lord," Clovis says bowing to Nico's dad.

"This is your boy you were telling me about?" Hades asks looking at Hypnos.

"Yes, My Lord. He is quite skilled in the art of dreams. I am very proud of him," the god replies.

"What do you have to say for yourself daughter?" Hades now asks looking at Melinoe.

"Nothing, I was doing my job," she tells him.

"Doing your job, doing your job tormenting your little brother. You know that such an act would require my advance approval," her father tells her.

"It was only one time father I swear. Phobetor was the one tormenting him all this time. I was only involved this one time," she insists.

"Why is it that I do not believe you," Hades tells her. Melinoe just shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe I should send you to spend the remainder of the summer with your mother and grandmother," he tells her.

"No, father please. Anything but that," she begs which prompts Nico to snicker.

"Nothing I do seems to get through to you. I'm tired of hearing about you breaking the rules," he continues.

"Father, I promise," she says getting on her knees at his feet.

"What do you think son?" Hades now asks Nico. "What should your sister's punishment be for what she has done to you?"

Nico thinks about the question for a few seconds. He wants to go along with sending her to Persephone but another part of him thinks that nobody deserve a punishment like that. "Father, I don't think I should be the one to decide," he finally tells his dad. "While she should be punished, after all you would punish me, I was not hurt. I'm not sure my loss of sleep warrants forcing her to stay with Persephone and Demeter for the rest of the summer. That's a horrible punishment."

"How dare you speak of my mother that way," Melinoe now angrily says to her brother.

"I'm just agreeing with you," he replies innocently. Hades rolls his eyes at the two of them bickering.

"I do not have time for this nonsense," the god tells them.

"Fine, send her to her mom," Nico says drawing an hateful look from his sister.

"What do you plan to do with that one?" Hades asks Hypnos since Phobetor is his son.

"I believe I shall tether him to my bedpost for about fifty years," Hypnos suggests.

"What! You can't do that father. Who will bring the mortals their nightmares?" Phobetor protests.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started messing with Lord Hades son," his dad tells him.

"Dad," the god says pleading.

"Be nice about it and I'll make it twenty-five years," his father says then turns him to leave.

"Clovis, how are things going in your training?" the god now asks his demigod son.

"Very well Father," Clovis tells him.

"I might stop by camp before the summer is over," his dad continues.

"We would like that Father," his son replies.

"Sweet dreams," Hypnos tells him then is gone.

"I suppose the two of you can wake yourselves," Hades says to the boys.

"Yes, sir," Clovis answers for both of them.

"Now for you young lady," Hades says turning his attention to his daughter. The boys take this as their cue to leave.

Phobetor - son of Hypnos, nightmares


	67. Chapter 67

Chris comes from the bedroom, with Silena in arms, and is surprised to find his father sitting in his living room.

"Dad, how long have you been here?" he asks.

"Long enough to know you're having a good morning," Hermes tells him with a grin. Chris smiles back knowing his dad must have heard he and Clarisse fooling around earlier.

"So what's up? Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason?" Hermes asks as he takes his granddaughter into his arms.

"I guess not, but you usually do have a reason," his son replies.

"She's getting so big," the god says of his baby granddaughter. "Taking after her mother I guess."

"I heard that," Clarisse says now coming into the living room as well.

"I didn't mean anything by it," her father-in-law says. "Just saying my girl here is growing."

"You're beautiful," Chris tells Clarisse then puts his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"I have a present for you," Hermes tells Silena pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Oh, look how sssweet," Martha says cooing over the baby. "Ssshe getsss prettier ever time we sssee her."

"George if you would please," Hermes asks the snake. George unhinges his jaw and produced a rather large box.

"Do I need to sign for it?" Chris asks his father.

"Nope, not since it's from me," Hermes says handing the package to Clarisse.

"What is it?" she asks cautiously.

"Open it and find out," he says with a smile.

"Don't worry dear, it won't bite," Martha adds.

Clarisse trusts Martha and opens the box. Inside is a Greek helmet just the right size for Silena's small head.

"Dad, it's awesome," Chris says lifting the helmet out of the box and gently placing it on his daughter's head. "But she'll outgrow it so soon."

"Not this one," his father tells him. "It will grow with her."

"This is great Dad, but she's a little small for capture the flag," Chris suggests.

"You never know. She is one quarter Ares, if you recall," Hermes tells him.

"She can't even walk yet, besides, you're the fast developer," Clarisse says reminding him of his stealing Apollo's cattle a few hours after being born.

"Well I just wanted to make sure she's ready to take on Hades' grandson when she's ready," Hermes tells them.

"So you have a thing against Hades now? I thought the two of you got along. I mean he lets you come and go from the Underworld as you please," Chris says.

"Only because he needs his packages delivered," George grumbles. "And he never hasss any ratss."

"Would you really want to eat Underworld ratsss?" Martha asks her husband.

"Maybe with some hot sssauce," George replies.

"Well we must be off," Hermes says sadly handing his granddaughter off to her mother.

"Thanks a lot Dad. It's a great gift," Chris tells his father.

"Nothing but the best for my girl," his father says then is gone.

"I think he's up to something," Clarisse tells her husband suspiciously.

"Aren't they all always up to something? I mean, have you ever known a god do something just to be nice," her husband agrees.

"Now I'm going to be paranoid."

* * *

"Azure try this," Sophia suggests offering her new best friend the shovel from her sand pail set.

"What do you say Sweetheart?" Andy asks his youngest. Azure looks at her father like she doesn't know the answer to that question. He realizes that with Khione as her mother, she probably hasn't been taught to say thank you. "Say thank you to Sophia," he instructs her.

"Thank you," Azure says and continues shoveling sand into a big pile.

"So how is she adjusting?" Percy asks Andy.

"She seems to be doing well. It helps having Crystal here. I'm just glad I got her when I did. There's so much she hasn't been taught. I don't know if I would have been able to handle her if she's stayed with Khione until she was a teenager."

"She'd have been worse than Drew," Percy suggests with a chuckle.

"I've heard she was pretty bad, but she seems like a good kid now," Andy says never having meet the daughter of Aphrodite prior to this summer when she changed. "Do you think she and Butch will work anything out? She seems like she really loved the kid and he seemed to care for her."

"I don't know. Butch can be a hard head when he wants to be. I've known him since I first started coming to camp. He stayed in the Hermes cabin, but unlike a lot of the kids, he knew Iris was his mom. He's a great friend, and he'll do anything to help you, but if you cross him..."

"Do you think Drew got pregnant on purpose?" Andy asks curiously.

"Daddy, fix," Azure now interrupts holding the strings of her swimsuit top that have come undone. Andy ties the strings back into a bow behind her neck as Percy answers his question.

"No, I don't think she did, that's the sad part about the whole thing. I think that if she had, and he broke up with her like he did, she would have gone back to acting the way she did before. I think he's just scared, but I personally won't tell him that. He's bigger than I am," Percy says with a laugh.

"Come on, you're Poseidon's kid. You could take him," Andy replies with laugh of his own.

"I wouldn't want to use my powers against a friend like that," Percy says being honest now. "I wouldn't want to hurt someone I care about."

"You're a good kid Percy," Andy tells him.

"Can I ask you, how you've managed to make it so long? I mean you're what mid thirties?"

"Thirty-seven," Andy says. "Well for one, I wasn't Poseidon's kid," he continues with a smile. "Being a wind demigod, I've always been able to move around quickly. Stay ahead of trouble, if you know what I mean." Percy nods to show he knows what Andy means, even though he's never been able to get out of trouble's way himself. "When Crystal was small, I had some help from Iris. We had a little place down in Florida on the beach. The sea breeze helped to mask our sent. "

"So why'd you leave?"

"When the council allowed Iris to have her own cabin, we decided we wanted Crystal to be trained. She's actually three-quarters god. That makes her a little more powerful. We wanted to know she could take care of herself," Andy explains.

"That's when you decided to have a little fun?" Percy asks nodding toward Azure.

"It'd been so long since I'd been with anyone," Andy says softly. "While it was just Crystal and me, I devoted my entire life to her. Then a couple of summers ago, I decided to go visit Dad while Crystal was here at camp. He's the one that sent me to Montreal to deliver a message to Boreas. Khione was there, of course, and she was so beautiful. That jet back hair and those big dark eyes. Man those eyes just draw you in."

"I've never met her, but my cousin Jason says she's got a lethal sort of appeal to her," Percy agrees.

"That's a pretty accurate way to describe it. You know it's not smart to go there, but you can't help yourself. Still, now that everything is settled, I'm glad it happened. I think I'm just meant to be a dad. It's what I'm best at," Andy admits.

"You are a really good dad. Crystal told us all kinds of stories from when she was little. She thinks you're the greatest. Seeing you with Azure now, I see what she meant," Percy tells him.

"You're a great dad too," Andy tells the demigod.

"I just try to be the kind of dad I always wished I had. I was almost grown before Paul came along and even when I found out about my real dad, he wasn't there for me."

"I understand that. My father would blow into town every now and then, but it's not the same. He never taught me how to defend myself. Oh, he'll say he had my mom send me here to do that, and I did learn how to defend myself here. Chiron was probably as close to a father as I had. I guess all of us demigods that have a god for a father would say the same thing."

"It's weird to see Chiron with his own son, isn't it. He's a natural with kids and I know he had some kids of his own a long, long time ago, but to watch him with Tharin is great. I'm glad he and Iris hooked up. They make a great pair," Percy says then remembers that Andy might still have feelings for Iris since she's Crystal's mother. "I mean..."

"It's okay. I love Iris. I always have and always will, but we aren't great together. We made an awesome kid, and we'll always be friends, but it would have never worked out between us. She's a goddess. She needs someone immortal. Someone she knows will be there for her for a good long time," Andy tells him.

"I wonder why it's taken them so long to hook up?" Percy asks.

"Until she set up that gig with Fleecy to cover the messages, she was too busy to spend much time here at camp, if any...What's the commotion?"

Percy and Andy's attentions are both drawn toward the North Woods where three women are walking from the trees. Actually the third woman seems to be being dragged by the second.

"Please Mother!" the last woman cries. "I promise not to do it again."

"Heard it before," her mother scolds.

"Oh crap," Percy says now recognizing all three women.

"Is that Demeter?" Andy asks recognizing the one in lead.

"And Persephone and Melinoe," Percy confirms.

"Melinoe, but I thought she was confined to the Underworld," Andy says.

"Yeah, I thought so too, at least that's where I ran into her the last time," Percy agrees.

"Daddy," Azure says dropping her shovel and climbing into her father's arms. It's clear that the sight of the lady with the reddened complexion scares her.

"It's okay, Daddy has you," her father assures her holding her tighter.

Sophia has the opposite reactions. She drops her pail and starts walking toward the women. "Hi," she calls out to them.

"Sophia is that you little one?" Persephone asks sweetly.

"Lady Sephone," Sophia calls out running toward the goddess with outstretched arms.

"Who is that, Mother?" Melinoe asks curiously.

"Percy Jackson's daughter," her mother explains as she sweeps the little one up in her arms. "My how you have grown even since the puppies were born."

"Percy Jackson," Melinoe says like the name leaves a rancid taste in her mouth.

"How are puppies?" Sophia asks of Mrs. O'Leary's litter that went to live with their daddy in the Underworld.

"I have not seen them in a little while. I've been with my mother, but Lord Hades says they are running around all over the place," Persephone tells her as Percy now joins the ladies.

"Lady Demeter, Lady Persephone, _Melinoe_," he says acknowledging the goddesses and showing the same disdain for the later as she has for him.

"You've met my daughter?" Persephone asks Percy.

"Actually yes. While I was taking care of that _little_ matter for you if you will recall," Percy says reminding her of having to track down the sword she was having made for her husband when it was stolen.

"Oh yes," Persephone says with a smile at remembering.

"Mom, please let's just go. I can be good," Melinoe begs while pulling back on her mother's arm.

"I'm done giving you chances, Daughter," her mother says sternly. "You will have to stay here at camp until this fall when my work is complete."

"Excuse me! Did you say stay here, as in camp?" Percy asks clearly hoping that's not what his aunt had in mind.

"Yes. Melinoe has angered her father. He sent her to stay with Mother and me, but she is causing far too much trouble with the mortals. We cannot keep her with us. We have no choice but to put her here," Persephone tells him.

"What about us?" Percy asks concerned. "I mean she doesn't have a very good track record with demigods either. I'm sure Nico isn't going to want her in camp, let alone in Lord Hade's cabin."

"She will behave," Persephone says looking at her daughter as if that is a command instead of a statement.

"Please let me stay with you," Melinoe says again as her grandmother shakes her head no.

"I'll not hear more of it," Persephone says.

"We need to get this matter settled and get back to work my daughter. So much wheat to be grown," Demeter says now speaking for the first time. "Where is Chiron?"

"Probably at the big house," Percy tells them, "But I think the entire camp counsel will have to meet to discuss this. Nobody is going to want her in their cabin."

"Do be a good boy and gather everyone, would you Percy," Demeter says treating him like he's still twelve years old.

"Uh, sure My Lady," Percy says looking toward Andy.

"Go ahead, I've got the girls," Andy tells him taking Sophia's hand.


	68. Chapter 68

When Jason and Piper enter the game room, the other cabin leaders are all already there. They take seats between Percy and Nico. Piper looks over at Annabeth and can tell from the look on her friend's face that this is more serious than just a goddess coming to camp. Clovis, who is on the other side of Nico, is whispering something to cabin 13's counselor to which Nico is agreeing.

"Since we are all here," Chiron starts getting everyone's attention, "I shall turn the floor over to Lady Persephone to explain the purpose of this meeting."

"Thank you Master Chiron. For those of you who have not met my daughter," Persephone starts, "This is Melinoe."

"Gods Nico that's your sister?" Butch says shaking his head in sympathy. Nico answers with a grim face.

"We are here," Persephone continues, "Because my daughter has greatly upset her father, Lord Hades. As punishment, he sent her to be with me until I return to the Underworld this fall."

"So why is she here then?" Lou Ellen asks.

"She is here because she causes problems for the mortals. In just the couple of days since she has been with us in the upper world, crime rates within a thousand miles of our location have doubled and auto accidents have gone up threefold," Lady Persephone explains.

"Why is that?" Clarisse asks.

"She drives people to madness," Nico says.

"By invading their nightmares," Clovis adds.

"This is all your fault," Melinoe snipes at the two demigods.

"_No_ don't blame yourself," Nico says bluntly, "Just because you were tormenting me and got caught."

"That's enough, both of you," Persephone snaps at them.

"We cannot allow her to stay with us," Demeter now tells them. "The people will go mad if she stays with us or starve if we take her back to Hades."

"But if she stays here, _we'll_ go mad," Annabeth adds.

"She can control herself," Persephone assures them.

"If she can control herself here, why can't she just control herself with you?" Leo asks frankly.

"You demigods are stronger than mortals. You can withstand any minor vibes she might put off," Persephone answers.

"Where are you planning on putting her?" Hazel asks. Since she is Melinoe's sister as well, she was invited to the meeting along with her brother.

"With you of course," Miranda quickly answers.

"I don't think so," Nico replies just as quickly. "I have a baby son at home. I don't want her anywhere near Attisain. She can stay with you."

"Me?" Miranda answers back, "Why me?"

"Well she's _your_ mother's granddaughter," Hazel says.

"Mom," Miranda whines looking at her mother, "You wouldn't do that to us, would you?"

"She has to stay someplace, Sweetheart," Demeter tells her.

"No," Miranda says stomping her foot on the floor. "She's giving off so many bad vibes that she'll kill all our plants. Maybe she should stay in the Hermes cabin since she's a visitor."

"What! No!" Connor responds to that suggestion.

"What about cabin one," Piper suggests. "No one else lives there and she is Lord Zeus granddaughter."

"Are you serious?" Ryan from the Nemesis cabin replies, "Lord Zeus will never allow Lord Hades' daughter to stay in his cabin."

"You take her. You're mom is an Underworld goddess." Alexandria from the Apollo cabin suggests to Lou Ellen.

"You can forget that," Lou Ellen says matter-of-factly. "Besides, Clovis' dad stays in the Underworld too."

"That's the last place you want her," Clovis pipes up. "Do you really want her to sleep all the time when she's a nightmare goddess?"

"What if the two of you moved back into your dad's cabin and put her in cabin two?" Klaas from Nike's cabin suggests looking at Piper and Jason.

"Won't work," Jason says.

"Why not?" Ami asks.

"If you'll recall, Hera doesn't like any of Zeus' illegitimate kids. She won't allow Persephone's daughter to stay in her cabin."

"Oh yeah," Chloe from Tyche's cabin says in agreement.

"Why don't you guys take her?" Leo asks.

"And turn everyone's luck bad? I don't think so," Chloe tells him.

"Well we can't put her in Hebe's cabin. They're all too young," Clarisse says to the group.

"Thank you," Ami says relieved that an older demigod stood up for them.

"Sherman and the guys can take her?" Percy suggests.

Clarisse just looks at him like he can't be serious. "And you want a bunch of half mad Ares kids running around camp?" she asks.

"We've got that already," Leo mumbles.

"And I heard that Valdez," Clarisse glares at him. "Put her in your cabin. Your brothers and sister are all big enough to take care of themselves."

"Sure always stick it to the Hephaestus kids," Leo complains.

"No one's saying that," Jason tells his best friend.

"There are two other empty cabins," Lou Ellen offers.

"I don't want to be the one to face Thalia, if you put her in Lady Artemis' cabin," Percy chuckles.

"Yeah, me neither," Jason agrees.

"We won't be putting her in the Dionysus cabin either," Chiron says knowing that he's the one that would catch the crap for that since he used to report to the god of wine.

"There's always the stables," Nico suggests.

"You will not force my daughter to stay in the stables like a wild animal," Persephone barks at her stepson.

"You're right, she might scare the horses," Hazel agrees earning a nasty look as well from stepmom.

"You could let her stay here in the big house," Ami throws out.

"Not with a young child here," Chiron replies not wanting her either.

"She lives in a cave in the Underworld," Connor says looking regretfully at Rachel who has been quietly hoping to be ignored the entire meeting.

"Oh no you don't," she now replies to the Hermes counselor.

"People, she has to go somewhere," Demeter says getting fed up with all the back and forth.

"Have you talked to Dad?" Hazel asks, "If he knows the problems she's causing up here, maybe he'll take her back and find another way to punish her."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Melinoe snarls at her sister.

"You're the one that got yourself in trouble with Dad, not me," Hazel snarls right back.

"Nico and Hazel are just going to have to suck it up," Miranda snips.

"No Miranda, I believe it would be better for her to stay with you," Demeter replies.

"Mom, I beg you please don't do this to us," Miranda begs.

"She already has a bad history with Nico, it's not a good idea to force them together," her mom tells her as she caresses her head.

"We also have to think of the baby," Persephone says since she truly cares about Attisain.

"Thank you," Nico tells his stepmom gratefully.

"This isn't fair," Miranda cries into her mother's shoulder.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I promise to come back in a couple of days and see how things are going," Demeter assures her.

"Why don't you take the rest of us with you?" Miranda suggests.

"There are too many of you," Persephone answers for their mother.

"Come, let's go talk with your sisters and brothers," Demeter says leading Miranda out of the room with her arm around her shoulders.

"I guess that concludes the meeting," Chiron now tells the other counselors, "But please be vigilant in watching your siblings especially those of you not actually living in the cabin with your brothers and sisters."

"Yes sir," Annabeth and Piper reply at the same time.

"Nico, Hazel, and Clovis," Persephone now says getting the attention of the three demigods. "I would like for you to say behind for a moment."

"Nico, you need anything," Percy offers taking his cousin's hand.

"Thanks," Nico says then watches as Percy leaves the room.

"I know this is not the best situation for you," Persephone now tells them.

"You can say that again," Clovis agrees.

"I want you all to know that I am ordering Melinoe to be on her best behavior while she is at camp," the goddess continues.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean a lot considering it's Melinoe," Nico says speaking honestly.

"I am counting on the three of you to keep your eyes and ears open. If anything happens, unusual dreams, hostile feelings, anything, you are to contact me immediately. I will be back here to deal with her instantly," Persephone tells them.

"Mother really," Melinoe says rolling her eyes since her mother is talking about her like she isn't even standing right there.

"You must learn to control yourself," her mother barks at her. "You're not a child any longer. There is a time and place for nightmares and madness and this camp is neither."

"I'm sure I know that, _Mother_," her daughter replies.

"If you knew that, you would have controlled yourself with the mortals. This is truly your last chance. I don't believe you want your father to put you over his knee." Melinoe just looks at her mother like she can't be serious. "Now promise me you will be a good girl," her mother continues.

"I promise, Mommy," Melinoe says sweetly as she hugs her mother. Nico and Clovis don't feel to confident since she is also sticking her tongue out at them.

"Now I'll take you to mother's cabin and introduce you to your aunts and uncles," Persephone says taking her daughter's hand. Melinoe rolls her eyes and leaves with her mom.


	69. Chapter 69

Butch has just returned from a chariot ride with Porkpie and is brushing the pegasus down when someone walks up behind him and speaks.

"Hello," the female says softly. Butch recognizes the voice except he knows there's no way she's standing behind him because it's a girl from school. He turns slowly.

"Stephanie! What! I mean, how are you here?"

"I missed you Butch. I couldn't wait until fall to see you again," Stephanie tells him.

"But how are you here, in camp?"

"Oh, that," she says with a smile. "I just found out I'm a half-blood."

"How is that? You're way over thirteen," he says still having a hard time believing she's really there.

Instead of answering his question, she walks up and puts her hands on his chest. "You look even better then when you left school."

"Um, Stephanie, I don't..." he starts to tell her it's not a good idea for her to do what she's doing when she stops him from talking with her lips then her tongue. He knows he should stop her before someone sees them, especially if that someone is Drew, but she feels better than he remembers.

"Is there someplace we can go to be together?" she asks after several minutes of kissing him.

"Steph, I don't think we should do that. I mean you are great, but I've been involved with someone else, someone here at camp," he finally tells her.

"I don't see a ring on your finger," she says taking his hand in hers then kissing his fingers.

"I didn't say we were married, but that doesn't mean I can just be with you."

"Come on Butch, you know you've missed me. You remember how great we are together," she says then starts kissing him again. He really wants to give in and take her up to the treetop hideaway he created for Drew, but his head keeps telling him not to do it.

"Look, I need to figure out what's going on with Drew before I do anything with you, but look you're here and we've got a lot more summer to go. What cabin are you in, anyway?" he asks.

"Cabin?" she says confused, "Oh, yeah, cabin. I'm in Aphrodite's cabin," she tells him.

"Oh gods, that's not good," he says realizing that this is Drew's sister.

"So this other girl, she's one of my sisters?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, you know sisters can share all kinds of things," she tells him playfully as she plays with the hair from his chest that is poking out the top of his shirt.

"Stephanie, I know we've been together, but this other thing is way more involved than that," he says pulling her hands from his chest.

"You'll come looking for more," she says then starts to walk away looking back at him playfully. _Man she's got a nice butt_, he thinks to himself then shakes the thought out of his head.

* * *

"So this sister of yours," Frank says getting Hazel's attention, "You didn't meet her when you were..."

"No, thankfully, I don't think she gives shades the time of day," she tells him as he helps her across the creek bed.

"She's pretty creepy. What happened to her face?" he asks her.

"The side that's all red, is black when she's in the underworld, and it's not just her face. That whole side of her body if black. I think that's supposed to be Dad's side. The really pale side is the Persephone side," Hazel explains to her boyfriend.

"Well you're way prettier," he says kissing her cheek.

"I feel sorry for her most of the time," Hazel confides. "It was hard enough to be ignored by Dad being a demigod, but at least my mom paid attention to me. Even if she did get tricked by Gaea and used me to get riches, she was my mom and she was there for me. Melinoe never really had Daddy or Persephone's attention even though she lived in the Underworld."

"Why's that?"

"I've done some checking into the lives of my brothers and sisters just out of curiosity, so I can tell you that for a long time, Daddy didn't believe she was really his. He was convinced that Uncle Zeus had rapped Persephone creating Melinoe."

"Wouldn't your stepmom know who the father was?"

"Zeus told Daddy that he came to Persephone appearing to be Dad. Persephone wouldn't have known the difference."

"Do you think he really did that? I mean I know Zeus likes to get with his own sisters, but his own daughter?" he says like the last part left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't think he did. I think he was just trying to piss Dad off by saying he did. Anyway, it was Hera that finally said Melinoe was really Dad's daughter, but Melinoe still missed out on a lot of Dad's time and love over the whole thing. I think it affected Persephone's feeling for her as well. I mean imagine thinking that your own Dad rapped you and you had his kid. Besides that, Persephone is almost never in the Underworld. What little time she does have down there, she spends with Dad. Say what you want, but Persephone really does love Daddy."

"That's rough," Frank agrees. "I don't know how I would feel about a lot of things if it wasn't for knowing how much my mom and grandmother loved me."

"It doesn't make it right, what she did to Nico I mean. I would try to be friends with her if she wasn't so mean to people."

"Maybe you should try anyway. She might actually change," Frank suggests.

"After thousands of years? I don't know if anyone is really capable of changing after that long," Hazel suggests. Frank just shrugs his shoulders like he doesn't know.

* * *

"Butch," Jade says getting her brother's attention. He's so lost in thought about his former girlfriend from school being in camp that he doesn't hear her.

"Butch!" she shouts a little louder.

"What? Oh, hey Jade," he says looking up at her. "I thought you were coming over earlier to ride," he now says to her.

"I actually did come over earlier but you were, um, talking with someone, and I didn't think I should interrupt," she tells him now looking at the ground instead of up at him.

"Oh, that. That was just a friend from college," he tells her casually.

"So, you, I mean when you're at school, you are with..."

"What's wrong with you Jade? Why can't you say what you mean all of a sudden?" he asks since his sister Jade has never hesitated to speak her mind before.

"I don't want you to get mad at me," she tells him honestly.

"Why would I get mad? Did you see us kissing?" he asks.

"Yes, I didn't mean too. I was just coming over for my riding," she says hoping he'll forgiver her.

"It's no big deal. We were close at school, but I didn't do anything today. I don't want to make the situation with Drew worse than it already is," he tells her.

"Yeah, I, uh, can see how that would complicate things a lot," Jade says emphasizing the a lot part.

"You don't have to say it like that. I mean Drew and I aren't together anymore. I can have another girlfriend if I want," he says defensively.

"Girlfriend, so you still call it that?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" he asks confused.

"That boy your were with, you would still call him your girlfriend?"

"Boy! Are you blind Jade? That was obviously a girl. There's no way I was kissing a guy like that," Butch tells her indignantly.

"I won't tell anybody," she says taking a step back as her big brother is now obviously pissed at what she saw.

"There isn't anything to tell, Jade, Stephanie is 100% female. I mean the long blonde curls, the cute face, the breasts, that bubble butt..."

"Butch, that's not who I saw you with," Jade tells him now wondering about her brother's sanity.

"It had to be, Jade. Steph was the only person I kissed today," he insists.

"I saw you with a boy with dark hair. I didn't see a lot of his face, but he definitely didn't have breast or a bubble butt," she assures him. At this point, they both stand looking at each other like the other one has lost their mind.

"Maybe you've been in the sun too long," Butch finally tells her. "I was kissing a girl. You know there is no way I'm gay."

"I believe you, but I still saw what I saw," Jade tells him. "I swear I'm not crazy."

"Well neither am I," he says. "Stephanie is a daughter of Aphrodite. I'll introduce you at dinner."

"We'll see," she says, "But maybe we should skip the ride today."

"Good idea," he agrees.

* * *

"Guess who?"

"I don't know who, but unless you want to be turned into a skink, you'd better take your hands off of my face," Lou Ellen snaps.

"Gods, I was just being friendly," Clovis says taking his hands quickly from her eyes.

"Clovis, I had no idea it was you," she says quickly changing her attitude. "Why don't you sit down with me."

"Okay," he says dropping onto the log next to her.

"So, um, I've been meaning to tell you how much I like your new look," she tells him scooting closer to him as she says it.

"It's only been months. Why haven't you said anything?" he asks casually.

"I wanted to, but you never seemed to want to talk, I mean alone. Every time I had the chance to be alone with you, you found something else you had to take care of," she explains.

"Well I'm here now," he says with a grin.

"I'm glad," she says leaning in even more. "I didn't think you liked me."

"Well you thought wrong, I guess," he tells her then closes his eyes and kisses her.

"Oh, Clovis," she says excitedly then tries to straddle his lap knocking him backward off the log and striking his head against the ground in the process.

"Ow!" he says startled. "Lou Ellen, damn it to Hades that hurt. What are you doing?" he asks rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"You kissed me," she says innocently.

"Did not," he tells her waiting for her to get off of his chest.

"Yes you did. You came up to me, but your hands over my eyes. You started talking real sweet and then you kissed me," she insists.

"Well if I did, you must have put some kind of spell on me. I know you've had the hots for me all summer," he says pushing her off of him.

"I did not. How dare you...I was just sitting here minding my own business. And what makes you think I like you?"

"Come on it couldn't be any more obvious that since my make over you've been watching me," he tells her.

"Well, so what if I have. That doesn't mean I did anything like put a spell on you. I'm not desperate you know. I have all kinds of boyfriends outside of camp. Besides you've been a complete jerk, always running away from me when I try to talk to you."

"You're shallow Lou Ellen. If you really like me, you would have liked me before," he tells her.

"How could I know if I liked you before? You were always in your cabin sleeping. This is the first summer you've been awake," she insists. "Besides, it's not the first time."

"It's not?"

"I've always wished you would wake up so I could talk to you. You just never did," she admits.

"So you really didn't do this?" Clovis asks indicating the whole kiss thing.

"No I swear. Even if I wanted it to happen, I would never do that to you or anybody else," she says standing and offering her hand to help him up from the ground. Clovis takes her hand and stands then rubs the back of his head again. "I'm sorry about your head. Let me take a look at it."

"It's fine," he tells her taking his own hand down as if to prove the point that he's tough.

"I guess I should go," she says a little embarrassed and turns to leave.

"Hey," he says reaching out and taking hold of her wrist. "So how many boyfriends do you have outside of camp?"

* * *

"Stop it Percy," Annabeth shouts at her husband.

"I will not," he replies hotly. "I've already decided to do it and I'm going to."

"I forbid you to do it," she says putting her foot against the door to stop him.

"Forbid? You forbid me? Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm your wife," she answers smartly.

"Move or I'll move you," he tells her putting his hand against her arm.

"Don't you dare touch me," she shouts.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll do more than touch you, _woman_," he snaps at her.

"If you touch me, I'll tell Mother. I don't think you want Athena up your ass," she replies.

"Mommy," Sophia says tugging on the bottom of Annabeth's t-shirt. "Mommy, please."

"Look, you're upsetting your daughter," Percy tells her using Sophia's appearance to his advantage.

"Me! You're the one upsetting her. Now stop being stupid and go sit down," she orders.

"I don't know why you think you can order me around, but it's going to stop," Percy tells her as he reaches down and lifts Sophia into his arms. "And just to show you that I can and will do what I want, I'm taking _my_ daughter with me."

"Like Hades you will," she replies and reaches to take their daughter away from him.

"Mommy, Daddy, stop," Sophia cries begging them to stop fighting.

"Move," Percy says shoving Annabeth away from the door. Once she's no longer blocking him, he opens the door, steps out, and slams it closed behind him.

"Daddy, please don't yell at Mommy," Sophia now tells him putting her head against his shoulder.

"What?" he says looking down at her. She doesn't say anything else to him as she's crying now, so he walks over to cabin two and knocks on the door.

Jason is the one who answers, "Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Actually I'm not sure what's up. Can we come inside?" his cousin asks seeming a little lost.

"Sure," Jason says showing them inside.

"Hi Percy," Piper says greeting him.

"Piper, I think I need your help," he tells her becoming more and more confused.

"What's up?" she asks casually.

"Annabeth and I just had a huge fight..."

"What? You and Annabeth don't fight," Jason says shocked.

"Apparently we do because we just had a doozy and I don't even know what it was over. I think I just shoved her out of my way," he tells them.

"Percy!" Piper says, "How could you do that?" She then runs to go check on Annabeth.

"Jason, I don't understand. We were sitting on the sofa talking and the next thing I know we were having a shouting match. I wanted to leave and she wouldn't let me. It was getting really heated," he explains to his cousin now that they are alone with Sophia. Jason lifts Sophia from his cousin's arms and points him to the sofa.

* * *

"Annabeth," Piper says letting herself into cabin three. She finds her best friend sitting on the floor behind the door crying. "Annabeth, what happened?" she says softly kneeling next to her.

"Percy...We had a fight," she says sobbing.

"I know, Honey, Percy came next door. He's upset too," Piper tells her.

"I don't know what happened," Annabeth continues. "We never fight. I don't even know what it was about."

"Did you have a disagreement about something?"

"No, we were just talking and then we were shouting and he was trying to leave. For some reason, I just wouldn't let him," she explains. "Then he took Sophia and shoved me out of the way. Piper, I'm really scared. Why did that happen?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should come over and talk. I'll be there to help you figure out what's going on," Piper suggests. Annabeth nods and lets her friend help her from the floor.

When Piper gets Annabeth to her cabin, she suggests that Jason take Sophia to the playground while she helps their best friends. He agrees and leaves the three of them to talk.

"Annabeth, I, I don't know what that was," Percy tells her truthfully.

"I don't know either," she admits. "I don't even know what we were fighting about."

"I don't think we were fighting about anything. I don't know why I decided to leave," he tells her.

"I don't know why I wouldn't let you. I can't believe I acted like that," she says softly.

"I am so sorry I shoved you. You know I would never hurt you," he tells her now putting his hand on her knee.

"I know you wouldn't," she says looking into his eyes. "I love you Percy, I don't ever want to fight with you. Not after all we've been through together."

"You're my girl Annabeth, I love you more than anything. You and Sophia are the most important things to me. You know that don't you?" he asks needing to hear her say she knows.

"Yes," she says.

"Piper, what could have happened?" Percy now asks the love expert.

"It's like something came over both of you, possessed you," Piper says.

"You mean like some type of spell or something?" Annabeth asks confused.

"Is that how it felt?" Piper asks. Both Percy and Annabeth think about what they felt for several seconds then agree that it felt like that.

"Kind of like the Eidolons," Percy says.

"Madness," Piper says casually hinting at something.

"Oh my gods, do you think Melinoe had something to do with that?" Annabeth asks shocked.

"She might not even be doing it intentionally, but yeah I think her vibes might have caused it," Piper tells them.

"Will it happen again?" Percy asks with concern.

"I don't know, but even if it doesn't affect the two of you again, doesn't mean other things won't happen to other people. I think we should tell the others at dinner," Piper suggests.

"Good idea," Percy agrees.


	70. Chapter 70

Butch is looking around for Stephanie while his cabin waits in line with the others to provide offerings to their parents, and yes Lady Iris' kids still complete the ritual even though she now sits at the table with them for every meal.

"So where is she?" Jade asks being careful not to let everyone else hear her.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be here," he says. "Anyway you haven't seen the person you saw have you?"

"No," she whispers back.

"Who are you looking for," Henry now whispers to both of them.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Butch says wanting the subject to drop.

* * *

"Will you sit at the end of your table close to me," Lou Ellen asks Clovis as they walk back toward their respective tables.

"Sure," he says with a grin. "So are we a thing now?" he asks sheepishly.

"Do you want to be a thing?" she replies with a smile.

"You have to promise that if I make you mad at some point that you won't turn me into a toad or anything," he answers.

"_Please_, do you really think I would do something like that?" she asks cautiously.

"Well you did threaten to turn me into a skink earlier today," he reminds her.

"Oh yeah, forgot," she chuckles, "No I won't, I mean I promise not to turn you into anything." Clovis smiles and follows her to the tables.

* * *

Once all the campers have settled at their tables, Piper stands to get everyone's attention. A couple of years ago, she could have never done this, but now she's more comfortable speaking in front of a group, especially this group. "Excuse me everyone," she says loud enough to quiet everyone. "Something has come to my attention, something I believe everyone should be aware of."

"What is it Piper?" Lacy asks with concern. She knows her big sis well enough now to understand the serious look on her face.

"Earlier this afternoon, a couple of people who love each other very much and never fight were involved in an argument for absolutely no reason. The situation has been resolved, but we think everyone should be aware of what happened," Piper explains.

"Ah, Piper and Jason had their first fight," Connor says with a chuckle.

"Grow up, Stoll," Jason says hotly. "That wasn't it at all."

"Listen, it doesn't matter who it was. What is important is that it was really out of character for these two people. We believe there was something affecting their emotions," Piper continues trying not to look at the goddess Melinoe. Apparently the implication still got through.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Melinoe stands and says angrily.

"No one is accusing you of anything. Even if this happened because of your presence in our camp, that does not mean it was done intentionally, My Lady," Piper continues laying on the charmspeak to try and calm the goddess down.

"I still wouldn't put it past her," Nico mumbles.

"Maybe _you_ did this little brother," Melinoe barks. "Maybe you have more of father's powers over emotions than you let on to others, or maybe little Hazel."

"Hey, don't go accusing_ me_ of this," Hazel cries out in defense.

"Everyone," Chiron says clopping his hoof on the marble to get control of the group. "It is irresponsible to be pointing a finger at anyone without more information. This one incident..."

Clovis stands without even realizing he's about to do it. "Master Chiron, something happened with me earlier."

"Clovis, don't tell everybody," Lou Ellen says quietly trying to get him to sit back down.

"This could be important," Clovis says looking into her face and letting her know with the look in his eyes that it will be alright. "Something strange happened with me. I did something, something related to emotions, feelings, that I didn't realize I was doing. It wasn't a bad thing, and it resulted in something nice," he continues looking back at Lou Ellen with a smile, "But it was still like I was being controlled."

"Do you still feel it now?" Leo asks remembering what it was like to be controlled by the Eidolons.

"I don't think so, I mean I think I'm in control. I fell and hit my head, and it's like I snapped back to reality," Clovis answers.

"Well, I didn't think I was being controlled either, and look what I almost did," Leo warns then looks down at his plate.

"That wasn't your fault," Crystal says softly and kisses his temple.

"Then we must be aware..." Chiron starts.

"She's not here is she?" Jades is saying to her brother.

"Stop," Butch tells her.

"She's not her because she's not real," Jade continues.

"Jade, I said stop," her brother barks at her.

"Neither is he because neither one was real," she says refusing to stop and putting her hand on his arm. "Someone was messing with you, and when I came along, they wanted to make it look worse for you."

"Jade," he says standing and letter her hand fall, "She's a real person."

"Piper, Lacy, do you have a new camper? A sister named Stephanie?" Jade asks the girls from Aphrodite.

"No, we don't have new camper," Piper says as Lacy shakes her head no.

"Butch, please tell them about Stephanie," Jade begs her brother.

"Butch?" Iris asks softly, "What is your sister talking about?"

"A girl," he replies reluctantly. "A girl from college. She was here, at the stables today."

"How could a girl from your school be in camp?" Mitchell asks.

"She said she found out she was your sister," Butch explains.

"I saw the person too. She was kissing him, but I saw a different person," Jade tells them.

"You were kissing a girl you just met?" his mother asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean I didn't just meet her. We were close friends at school," he tells her.

"You mean she was your girlfriend," Drew says trying not to lose her cool.

"We broke up, but yeah, she was my girlfriend," he tells her.

"You did this!" Nico says pointing a finger at his sister Melinoe.

"You have no proof," she says with a laugh.

"I don't need proof. You have the ability to appear to others as people they know. You were messing with Butch," he screams at her. Melinoe's laugh turns into a shriek.

"Mom," Butch says looking at her, "How could she do that?"

"There's only one way," Iris says going to Butch and putting her hand on his shoulder. "You friend Stephanie..."

"She's dead," he says getting choked up. "That's the only way she could become her."

"I'm sorry, my love," his mother says now putting her arms around him. As his mother, Iris knows he's on the verge of breaking down, and he wouldn't want his fellow campers to see that. With his head on her shoulder, she leads him away.

Drew stands and runs from the Aphrodite table to their cabin. Piper runs after her.

"Jade, call Persephone," Hazel calls across the tables.

"No, call Dad," Nico says so pissed at his sister that he's going over her mother's head. Jades opens her hand and a rainbow appears from her palm.

"Fleecy, I need Hades in the Underworld. Please it's urgent," Nico calls out toward Jade.

"You have no proof of anything," Melinoe shouts and continues to laugh.

"Son, what do you need? I am very busy as you know," Hades now says through the image.

"Dad, Persephone brought Melinoe here and left her," Nico starts.

"She what! What was she thinking?"

"She's messing with people, Dad. You gotta come get her," Nico continues.

"I'll be there," Hades says angrily, but it's clear the anger is with his daughter not his son.

* * *

"Melinoe!" Hades bellows as he walks toward the dining pavilion where the campers are all still gathered.

"Father I have done nothing wrong," she claims as she stands to meet him. From the other direction, two more people arrive in a swirl of leaves.

"Melinoe, it hasn't even been one day," Persephone yells.

"Did you call her?" Nico whispers to Hazel. She nods her head.

"Why did you bring her here?" Hades now barks at his wife. "You were supposed to deal with her yourself, not dump her here at camp. What were you thinking?"

"We tried, Sweetheart, she wouldn't behave. She was tormenting the mortals. I didn't know what else to do with her. I couldn't bring her back to you. You ordered me not to," his wife tells him trying to make him understand.

"We'll discuss this matter later," he tells Persephone then turns his attention back to their daughter. "As for you young lady, I have tried everything to straighten you out. At this point, I believe we may have to resort to some more traditional punishment." Melinoe, who now looks so scared that even her dark side is turning pale, says nothing.

"What are you going to do?" Persephone asks her husband.

"Well there's always the Prometheus treatment," he tells her.

"Hades, no," Persephone says shocked that he would even consider doing that to their daughter.

"Well then you tell me what we should do?"

"You know if you had given her more attention as a baby, maybe she wouldn't be like this now."

"Demeter, shut up," Hades says looking past his wife toward his mother-in-law.

"I'm just saying."

"Mother, you are not helping," Persephone tells her mom. Demeter shakes her head to show she's done trying to help.

Hades now turns to the other campers. "Any of you Nemesis' kids?" he asks. A timid young girl slowly raises her hand. Hades walks over to the little girl and kneels in front of her. "What's your name little one?" he asks.

"Megan," she says so scared that he almost can't hear her.

"Megan, do you think you could call your mommy and tell her that Lord Hades needs her assistance?" he asks her nicely.

"Ye...Yes, My Lord," she says.

"I'll help you," Henry, Iris' boy, tells her and takes her hand.

"Is this really necessary, Dad? If you let me come home, I promise to be good," Melinoe says trying to sweet talk her father.

"Save it," he tells her giving her a talk to the hand motion.

After a few more minutes, another god appears with the group. "Well I'm here," Nemesis says brushing fortune cookie crumbs from her jacket.

Hades walks over too her saying, "Thank you for coming. I could use your assistance with a little matter involving my daughter Melinoe."

"Really Hades, I do wish you gods would work on your parenting skills instead of calling on me all the time to punish them," Nemesis tells him casually.

"Like you're one to talk. You think it's a good idea to pluck your kid's eye's out," Hades snaps back.

"Trust me, he learned a lesson," she tells him.

"At what cost," Percy says taking offense at her callous attitude about something that almost resulted in the end of the world.

"I do not need your blessing Percy Jackson. My children make their own way in this life. In the end, my boy Ethan did balance the power," she tells him. Percy knows it does no good to argue with a goddess so he leaves it at that.

"As for you, Melinoe, your problem is that mortals no longer believe. You do not have enough living souls to torment during the night and it's leaving you bored. Perhaps another hobby is in order," the goddess continues as she walks in circles around Melinoe. "There are other boulders, other hills to be conquered. There are tubs to be filled with water, one pitcher at a time, or perhaps a husband. A husband would certainly fill more of your time, but who would want you dear?"

Melinoe snarls at the goddess of retribution but says nothing.

"Perhaps you should just be caged," Nemesis finally says.

"Caged?" Melinoe says in disbelief.

"She's not a wild animal!" Persephone cries out.

"You, yourself, said she cannot be controlled. Is that not the definition of wild?"

"Maybe Nemesis is right," Hades finally says.

"Daddy, please you cannot do this to me. Don't you love me at all?" Melinoe cries to her father.

"I have tried," her father says softly, "But you make it very hard."

"Have you tried?" Persephone now asks her husband.

"You dare to question my honesty?" he barks at his wife.

"No my dearest husband. I know you believe you have done all that you could, but have you gotten over your doubt? Even knowing that she _is_ yours, have you gotten over your anger at Zeus for what he put you through. The birth of our daughter should have been the happiest time of our lives, instead you were filled with doubt, flooded with hatred. Your flaw my husband, holding onto grudges, have you really let this one go, or does a tiny bit hate fill you when you look upon our daughter?"

Hades looks from Persephone to Melinoe then to Nico and Hazel. He can tell that his feelings are different. He dearly loved Nico's mother Maria and he loves his son. Hazel's mother deeply disappointed him but he loves their daughter and her courage to do the right thing no matter what. Still neither Marie Levesque or Maria di Angelo is his beloved Persephone. He should love their child even more but he doesn't.

"You are right," he finally says, "I cannot get past it."

"Dad," Hazel says now stepping forward, "Just because you haven't yet, doesn't mean you can't."

"Yeah Dad," Nico agrees surprising even himself. "Give her a chance. A chance to be your daughter. You need help in the Underworld and she needs your attention."

"Is it not too late?" Hades asks looking at Melinoe.

"Dad?"

"Is there still time for us, you and I, to do the right thing, become a family?" he continues.

Melinoe stands with tears in her black hollow eyes. "Father," she finally says holding her hands out to him. Hades steps forward and puts his arms around her kissing her dark cheek. Persephone puts her arms around both of them and kisses her daughter's light cheek.

"Come home," her father finally says. "We've got work to do, together." Melinoe nods her head and lets him start to lead her away. When they are a few steps from the other campers, Hazel runs up to them.

"Melinoe," she says taking her sister's dark hand. "I haven't spent thousands of years alone in the Underworld, but I did spend 70 years that way. I know how painful that is. If you want, I would like to be friends."

"No," Melinoe says softly stunning Hazel. "No, we are not friends. We are sisters," she tells the young demigod then smiles. Hazel gives the goddess a hug then lets her continues on with their father.


	71. Chapter 71

"Drew," Piper says catching up with her sister who is sobbing in her bed.

"You didn't have to come," Drew says continuing to cry into her pillow.

"Drew, she's..." Piper starts not knowing how to tell her that this girl Butch was with before has to be dead or Melinoe couldn't do what she did, but not knowing how to say it.

"He kissed her Piper. That means he still cares for her," her sister cries softly.

"Drew, you have to understand something. Melinoe can only take on the form of people who have died. Butch's old girlfriend, something has happened to her," Piper tells her softly.

"Don't you see it doesn't matter. He doesn't care about me at all. This proves it."

"It doesn't prove anything. Something happened today that wasn't in his control. There's no telling what Melinoe did to him. She's wicked," Piper tells him. "You're still in love with him," Piper continues, "You need to tell him that."

"It doesn't matter," Drew says. "He'll never love me. He never did."

"Please talk to him," Piper says softly caressing her sisters hair while Drew just continues to cry into her pillow.

* * *

"It's okay for you to cry son," Iris tells Butch.

"We were over, Mom, it's just a shock," he tells her.

"What happened then, why were you kissing her if you were over," his mother continues.

"She actually kissed me. I was going to stop her. No, I did stop her after a few seconds. She, well Melinoe, was trying to get me into bed, but I wouldn't do it. I couldn't do that to Drew. Not here at camp."

"You couldn't do that to Drew?" she questions. "If you and Drew are over, what difference would it make?"

"It would hurt her. I don't want to do that."

"Butch, you still have very strong feelings for Drew. Why are the two of you hurting each other by being apart?" his mother asks.

"She doesn't want to be with me," he tells her.

"So if she would take you back, you would want her?" she questions.

"I...I can't go beg her to take me back now. She would see that as my being weak. Drew needs a guy that can keep her in her place. I'm not saying that in a sexist way. I considered Drew to be an equal, but if she thinks she can get away with being a bitch, she'll do it. I don't want to be with the old Drew," he explains to his mom.

"She hasn't resorted back to her old ways since the two of you broke up. What makes you think she would if you got back together?"

"If I went to her and asked her to take me back, to forgive me for hurting her, she would see that as a sign that she controlled the relationship."

"What if she asked you?" his mom questions.

"She's never going to do that. She's mad at what I said, how I reacted. Plus, Drew is too proud to beg me to take her back."

"You're both being foolish, and it will be that baby that will suffer," his mother says leaving it at that.

* * *

Drew feels smothered in her cabin now that her siblings are back from dinner, so she decides to go for a walk. She doesn't know where she's going but somehow she ends up at the tree near the stables where Butch built them a love nest. At first she just stands looking up at the boards that form the platform then after several minutes she climbs into the tree. It's the first time she's been up here since she told Butch about the baby. She can't help but stare at the bed where they created the baby she now has inside of her. It's strange how something she can't even feel has so drastically ruined her life. Without thinking about it, she kneels on the floor next to the bed and starts to pray.

"Mother, I'm so sorry I disappointed you as a daughter. The one thing I should have been good at was love, and I've totally screwed that up for myself. I love Butch, but he'll never love me back. Every day that I stay here at camp, I feel like I die a little more inside. I don't know what else to do, where to go. I can't go home, Daddy will kill me for getting pregnant. I would be an embarrassment to him and his political career. I can't be with you. Now that you are happy with Piper's father, I would only mess that up for the two of you. I wish I was strong like Piper, but I'm not, or brave like Silena was. I'm not even caring like Lacy and Mitchell are. It seems that I have nothing to give to this world, especially not this world of demigods that I live in. I hope someday you'll forgive me..."

"Drew," a voice softly says. At first she thinks it's in her head, but when she looks up, she see a beautiful young woman standing in front of her at the edge of the platform.

"Who..." she starts to ask because she doesn't recognize the woman at all.

"I am Hebe goddess of youth," the woman tells her with a loving smile.

"You mean Ami's mom?" Drew asks.

"Yes," Hebe confirms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here because I am a protector of youth, of the innocent, and I sense that an innocent is in danger."

"I'm not really innocent," Drew says feeling embarrassed.

"You have done nothing wrong, but there is another innocent life to consider," Hebe explains.

"My baby?" Drew says and places her hand over her midsection.

"What you are contemplating doing, it is not the solution. It is a permanent, unreversible answer to an short-term problem," the goddess tells her while still maintaining the same loving composure.

"But I'll never love anyone again, I'll never trust anyone again. Every day spent with my baby will be a reminder of how much of an embarrassment I am to my parents," Drew tells her.

"I cannot speak for your father, but I can speak for your mother. She does not consider you to be an embarrassment at all. In fact, she believes you may be one of her greatest successes. It is easy to fall in love Drew. Millions of people do it every day, but to change everything about yourself for the mere chance at love takes a lot of courage."

"Aphrodite told you that?" Drew asks.

"We have spoken many times of your transformation. You went from a frightened little girl with a closed heart afraid of being hurt, to a caring young woman willing to open herself to love," the goddess continues.

"Yeah, and look where it got me. Alone, pregnant, and heartbroken, Drew replies.

"You are not alone. You have many people around you who love and care about you. As for your baby, children are a blessing. I waited many, many years to have children. Although my twins are two much like their father, Heracles, for my liking, I still love them, and my demigod children are complete joys to me. And you need not be heartbroken," Hebe tells her.

"I can't make him love me or want me."

Hebe now moves to the side of the bed next to Drew and takes a seat next to where the demigod still kneels. "As a daughter of Aphrodite, you actually do have that power, but as you have realized, that type of love would not be fulfilling for you. However, such drastic measures are not needed. The son of Iris does love you."

Drew looks up at the goddess unable to believe what she is saying.

"You do not believe me..."

"I don't believe you would ever lie to me My Lady. It's just that..." Drew starts not wanting to offend the goddess.

"You are both too angry, hurt, or scared to make the first move to fix this relationship. This does not mean you will both stay this way. Even your unborn child knows that love exists between the two of you," Hebe tells her.

"Our child, but how...how do you know this?"

"Who do you think called out for my help?" the goddess says with a brilliant smile.

"My baby?" Drew says looking down at her tummy with surprise.

Hebe puts her hand on Drew's shoulder and says, "She wants a chance to be part of a loving family. Will you give her that?" Drew just looks at her without answering. "I must be going, someone is coming. Remember all that I have told you. Let your baby lead you." With that Hebe shimmers away.

"Drew is that you?" Butch calls out from part way up the tree.

Drew quickly tries to fix her hair and wipe the tear stains from her face before he can see her, but she knows it's hopeless. He's going to know she's been crying.

"I heard voices. What are you doing up here?" he asks when his head clears the platform.

"I, um, I was just..."

"It's okay, I made this place for you, remember. I just didn't know you still came up here. Who were you talking to?" he continues.

"This is the first time since...I was talking with Lady Hebe. She left when she heard you coming," she answers.

"If you want to be alone, I'll leave," he says then starts to go back down the tree.

"No, wait," she calls to him. Butch climbs the rest of the way onto the platform and stands across from her while she gets up from the floor.

"I wanted to say that I'm very sorry about your friend," she tells him sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm kind of shocked about the entire thing, but we had split up before I came here this summer, before you," he says feeling the need to explain.

"I know," she says then motions for them to each sit down. "I shouldn't have said anything at dinner. It wasn't my place."

"It's okay," he says awkwardly. Then they both sit in silence while looking down at the mattress. Butch is the one who finally speaks.

"So, what did Ami's mom talk to you about?" he asks.

There's no way she's going to tell him that the goddess was there to stop her from jumping out of the tree and killing herself. "We were talking about the baby."

"Oh," he says them more silence.

"I should go," she says then stands to climb down the tree.

"Drew, I'm sorry," he quickly tells her before she can get to the edge of the platform.

"For what?" she asks confused.

"For hurting you," he answers.

"You were in shock. I understand," she tells him not knowing what else to say.

"That doesn't make it okay. I was a creep and you didn't deserve that," he continues.

"It's done and over with," she says.

"And look what it cost," he replies. "I ruined everything."

"We should have been more careful," she tells him referring to birth control.

"Can you ever forgive me," he asks finally looking into her face.

"We made the baby together," she reminds him.

"I don't mean that. I mean for hurting you," he explains.

"I don't want to keep hurting," is all she can think to say.

"Can we get past this?" he asks.

"I want to get past it, but I'm scared of being hurt more," she answers.

"What would happen if we tried again? he asks.

"I don't know," she answers honestly. "If we tried..."

"Can I tell you want I'm worried about?" he says before she can say more. She nods. "I'm afraid that if I asked you to come back, you would think I needed to be with you so badly that you could treat me however you wanted."

"Like I never changed at all," she says with a touch of hurt in her voice. He doesn't want to say yes, but he can't say no. "I changed to become a better person, not just so you would love me. I didn't change back when you broke up with me..."

"You broke up with me," he corrects her. "It's getting late. I should get you home before my aunts come out," he suggests. She nods and follows him to the edge of the platform. He climbs down first so he can help her then he walks her back to her cabin.

"Would you like to go for a ride tomorrow?" he asks when they reach the door to cabin ten.

"Yes, I miss riding," she says as they walk toward the cabins. "This doesn't mean we're back where we left off does it?" she asks knowing the answer is no.

"No, it's a start. Can we just see where it goes?" he answers.

"Our baby would like that," she says casually, prompting him to give her a funny look. "I would like it too," she adds with a smile.


	72. Chapter 72

The Hecate cabin has dishwashing duty, so Clovis volunteers to help just so he can talk with Lou Ellen. As they pull on gloves, Norman, one of Lou Ellen's little brothers says, "Mom's not going to like you having a boyfriend."

"Go wash something," she orders pointing for him to get away from her.

"Is he right? Is your mom going to kill me or worse?" Clovis asks with concern.

"No. Mom isn't the Wicked Witch of the West, contrary to popular belief," she assures him. She grabs a stack of plates and puts them into the hot water while Clovis adds the soap.

"Tell me about her then," he says as she washes and he rinses.

"Well, first of all, Hecate was around before the gods, and Lord Zeus thought she was awesome. He was always giving her stuff and asking for her opinion on things. She was his most trusted confidant. In fact, he loved her so much, he gave her the ability to go into the heavens, the Underworld, and the seas. Not very many gods or goddesses are allowed to do that."

"Lady Iris is allowed in all three," he says casually.

"Yeah, to give messages, but Mom can come and go as she pleases and stay as long as she wants." She grabs another stack of plates and puts them down into the water. "Mom has a lot of responsibilities especially when it comes to household matters, childcare, childbirth, knowing what plants are safe to eat, controlling fire. Every household worshiped her."

"So where did the sorcery come from?" Clovis asks as he puts another plate on the stack of rinsed dishes.

"Mom always had the ability to do magic, but I think all the time she spends in the Underworld makes people think of black magic. Don't get me wrong, if you piss her off royally, well just don't do it. I admit that some of Mom's kids are pretty nasty. I wouldn't want to meet some of my siblings, especially those blood sucking girlie girls," she says with a chuckle.

"You mean the empousa?"

"Yeah, them. Anyway, my mom has made some mistakes, like siding with Kronos, but it's hard you know to have Zeus constantly telling you you're his favorite but not even letting your kids have their own cabin."

"Yeah, Dad just didn't let us come here until he was given a cabin. It really wouldn't have made any sense since most of our work is done while sleeping. There's no way we could have stayed in the Hermes cabin with all those kids and still sleep," he tells her as they start drying the final plates.

When the dishes are finished, her siblings run ahead of them. Clovis timidly takes her hand and walks out into the evening air by her side. "I know why Dad likes the Underworld so much. Because it's peaceful and quiet, good for sleeping. Besides that, Uncle Thanatos is there. How's come your mom spends so much time there?"

"At first, she started spending a lot more time in the Underworld because she became best friends with Persephone and then Hades. Then I think it was because she started getting pissed off at Zeus. It's easier to keep from saying or doing something that might cause him to retaliate when you stay someplace he can't go," she explains.

"So did you know a lot of your siblings that died in the war?" he asks since he heard that Hecate lost a lot of kids on both sides.

"No, Daddy didn't send me to camp before Mom got a cabin. I was only twelve when the war took place. When I was really little, Mom and Dad talked about sending me to live with my sister Circe if monsters started coming after me, but they never did. So tell me about your Dad?"

"I love my Dad, but honestly, he's kind of boring," he tells her as they walk along. Lou Ellen snickers. "When I'm asleep, I can talk with my dad and go places with him in my dreams, but it's not the same as really going, you know."

"I guess I can understand that," she agrees. "What about the rest of your family?"

"You mean the gods in my family?" he asks to which she nods. "Well my brothers, the Oneiroi, are a mixed bag. Phantasos, he's a nice enough guy but he's really weird. Some of the ideas that pop into that head of his as just plain strange. Phobetor, now he's a major creep. That guy lives just to torment people."

"Well he is the god of nightmares," she says with a grin.

"Yeah, but still... Anyway the one guy he won't mess with is Morpheus, I swear that guy's bipolar. Sometimes he's a great guy and sometimes he's not. Of all my brothers, I think Morpheus takes after my stepmom the most. Now Pasithea, she is crazy. When I was little, I just thought she was kind of lazy. She was always lying around resting, but as I got older, I started to realize she would have these spells where she was out of her mind. One time, I was visiting Dad in a dream, and she was running around screaming about being attacked by bees. She was swatting at the air around her head and screaming that they were stinging her. I swear on my Grandma Nyx that there was nothing around her. Anyway, my dad adores her, so I treat her with respect. Now Uncle Thanatos, he's a riot," he laughs.

"Seriously," she says unbelievingly. "I would think Death would be all formal and stiff."

"Not at all. I've really only met him once. The rest of the time, it's been in dreams, but he's a lot of fun. He's really busy, but when he's got a few minutes he tells the best jokes. His sense of humor is really off beat," he tells her. "I'd like to introduce you sometime."

"I don't know. Meeting Death sounds a little scary."

"Maybe some time when we're asleep," he suggests.

"After one day, you're already planning on sleeping with me?" she asks with a grin.

"No, I..."he stammers totally embarrassed.

"Come on, the camp fire is going to start," she says grabbing his hand and running toward the amphitheater.

* * *

"Good morning," Drew says as she enters the stables.

"Hi," he says going to her and giving her a hug. "I have Amelie all ready for you."

"Hello Beautiful," she says gently running her hand along the horses neck. "I've missed you." Amelie whinnies and bobs her head in agreement.

"I got to thinking after I invited you last night. Are you sure it's okay for you to go horseback riding in your condition?" he asks.

"It's fine," she assures him. "The baby is still so tiny that it's well protected inside of me."

"Well, let me help you up," he says offering his cupped hands for her to step into. Once she is up on the horse, she runs her fingers through Amelie's mane.

"You'll take good care of me won't you girl?" she says prompting the horse to nod again in agreement.

"Let's go then," Butch says mounting his horse.

Once they are away from the stables, they ride for some time in silence. They both seem content to enjoy the morning breeze and the horses. It's been warm in New York the past few days, but this morning the temperature seems to be perfect, at least to Drew. She realizes that it could just be because she's back with her favorite horse and riding alongside Butch.

"So how have you been feeling lately? No more morning sickness?" he asks.

"No thankfully," she says with a smile. "Physically I've been feeling pretty well lately."

"Physically?" he asks thinking that since she made the distinction that she must have been feeling bad another way.

"I've been feeling a little scared. Having a baby is a big deal. I've been reading this book my brother Hermaphroditus sent me, What to Expect While Expecting. It's really interesting, but it's kind of graphic about some things. Anyway, I've really enjoyed spending time with your mom. She's been awesome about helping me learn how to take care of a baby. Her training is helping with some of my fears about taking care of her once she gets here."

"I was thinking," he hesitates then continues, "If you want too, maybe we could do some of the training with Mom together."

Drew is surprised that he's making the suggestion. She figured he'd leave all the baby care up to her. "Sure if you want to learn, that's fine."

"I've been learning," he says surprised she didn't already know that. "Leo and I have been working with Mom just like you and Crystal. I just thought maybe we could do it together from now on. If all four of us worked together, it would save Mom some time."

"Your mom is the best," she now tells him. "Since she's started living with Chiron, it's like she's been mom for all of us demigods, not just you guys. I love my mom, and she would help anyone at camp with a matter of the heart or a make-over, but the everyday little issues of life, that's really not her style."

"I guess each goddess has her own specialties," he agrees. "Mom has always been a great mom, even if I didn't used to get to spend much time with her. When she first stayed at camp, I wasn't sure what to expect from her. I wondered if she was going to smother us or worse, take over all the baked goods we get a meal time," he says with a snort, "But she's let us be ourselves."

As they continue on, they both hear the sound of hoofs coming up behind them. Eventually they both notice the flash of blue on the horizon.

"Tharin!" Butch calls out toward his little brother.

"Wait up guys," the young centaur calls toward them. They both stop and turn the horses, so they can watch him approach.

"Hi Sweetie," Drew says when Butch's brother catches up to them.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Thanin asks sweetly. Butch looks at Drew and with a look that says, _he's my little brother what can I do_.

"You sure can," she says holding her hand out toward him. He's getting so big that now his horse body is almost as big as Amelie, so he can easily take her hand.

As they start to ride again, Tharin says, "I'm glad you guys are back together. I want you to be my big sister-in-law," as he grins widely at Drew.

"Oh, we're not...Well, we'll see what happens," she tells him not wanting to let him down since he seems so genuinely happy for them.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, how are you doing?" Drew now asks Tharin.

"Mommy has been letting me go into the woods on my own," he tells her proudly.

"Really, all by yourself?"

"Well, I don't get to go in very far, and I have to stay close to the creek," he explains.

"It's a start buddy," his big brother says ruffling his hair.

"So have you picked out a name for the baby?" Tharin now asks.

"Oh, uh, no not yet. I haven't even thought about it," Drew says a little caught off guard by the question. With everything that's been going on she hadn't even given a thought to what to name her daughter.

"I think you should name her Ayami," Tharin says. "Daddy helped me look at names on the computer. That name means beautiful color in Japanese. I was thinking that since your mom is the goddess of beauty and our mom is the goddess of the rainbow, ya know color, and since you're Japanese," he explains.

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this buddy," Butch says shocked that his little brother cares so much about his baby. "Did you pick out a name for Crystal's baby?"

"Yeah, Kindle, it means set fire," his brother tells him.

"That's cute, have you shared it with Crystal and Leo?" Drew asks.

"Not yet," he says, "We were just looking at them last night."

"How about flying?" Drew now asks, "Any progress there?"

Tharin flaps his wings then says, "No not yet, but Crystal's dad promised to help me later today. I'm really excited. I hope they're getting big enough," he continues as he flutters his wings again.

"Just remember that even if it doesn't happen today, that doesn't mean it won't. You'll be the first flying centaur I'm sure. It just might take a lot of practice," his brother tells him in an effort to keep him from getting disappointed since his wings still seam awfully small compared to his body.

"I'd better get back before Mom starts looking for me. She gets scared if I'm good for too long," Tharin says turning back toward the big house.

"We should head that way too," Drew suggest. "Don't want to overdo it on the first day."

"Whatever you think," Butch tells her then leads them back.


	73. Chapter 73

"Watch me," Crystal tells her little brother as she spreads her wings. Tharin tries but still isn't getting full extension.

"Let Momma help you," Iris says using one index finger to lift the tip of his left wing. Now that his wings are fully extended, she says, "Do you feel the difference?" Her baby gives her a toothy grin to show he does.

"Are you ready?" Andy asks the young centaur.

"Let's go!" Tharin shouts in reply.

Andy lets the wind start slowly at first, which is all it takes now for Crystal to be lifted off of the ground since she's an experienced flyer. Iris allows herself to take flight as well.

"Here we go," Andy now says and picks up the gust. Tharin keeps his wings extended and is barely lifted from the ground for just a few seconds.

"You did it!" Drew shouts and claps her hands.

"Did that hurt?" Andy asks his little buddy.

"No, it felt funny but it didn't hurt," Tharin answers still smiling. Andy lets the wind gust again. Tharin doesn't gain any more height, but he does manage to stay up almost 30 seconds this time. He moves his legs just slightly which propels him forward about three feet as well. Andy decides he'd better sit the little guy back down and gently glides him back to the ground.

"What do you think?" Crystal's dad asks him once he is safely back on the ground.

"I didn't get very high off the ground," Tharin says like he was a little disappointed.

"I didn't want you to get hurt..."

"Master Chiron!" comes a shout from across the lawn.

"Annabeth, you just missed Tharin's first flight," the centaur call back to her.

"Awww, You flew and I didn't get to see it?" the daughter of Athena says disappointed. "Did you like it?" she continues as she reaches the little guy.

"It was sweet, but I didn't get very high," Chiron's son tells her.

"Chiron, I just received a call from Sadie Kane. She was asking for our help with a little problem," Annabeth now tells her teacher.

"What is it?" Chiron asks with concern. The Kanes were so helpful when they had a problem involving the Duat that of course he wants to return the favor if they can.

"She said that it's not a dangerous problem, but since it's summer, most of their trainees are home with their parents, and they need several people. It seems that somehow several clay figures..."

"Shabti?" Chiron asks.

"Yes, that's what she called them. Anyway, somehow they have gotten loose in Tennessee, and while they aren't that dangerous, they can't be left running round causing problems. They need help rounding them up," Annabeth tells him.

"I'll help," Andy quickly volunteers, "If somebody will babysit for me."

"Crystal can because she's not going," Leo says being the protective husband.

"What do you mean, I'm not going? I want to help."

"You're pregnant, I don't want to take any chances," Leo says kissing her.

"He's right," Iris tells her daughter.

"Drew can't go either," Butch now chimes in, "But I'm in."

"Wait a minute," Drew says putting her hands on her hips. "I went to school with Sadie and Walt. I should be allowed to help them."

"Think about our baby. Please I don't want anything to happen," he tells her as he walks to her and takes her hand. "They'll understand why you had to stay home." Drew finally nods in agreement that it would be better for her to stay with Crystal.

"Will the two of you watch your brother as well?" Iris asks.

"Are going too, Mom?" Butch asks a little surprised. He's never actually done anything like this with her before.

"Yes, of course. I have no problems with the Egyptians," she answers.

"Percy was asking Piper, Jason, and Nico as well, but Sadie said as many people as we could bring would be helpful. They'll provide the transportation," Annabeth now tells them.

"Well I think we should limit it to campers over 18. I don't want any parents getting upset because of this," Chiron says.

"I'm not 18, neither are Pipes and Jason," Leo reminds him.

"Well, or married I guess," Chiron compromises.

"That still won't get us many," Annabeth says trying to think of who else could help as several more campers come running to join them.

"Did you ask about babysitting?" Percy asks he reaches the others with several other campers with him.

"We'll keep them," Drew says reaching for Sophia's hand as she takes Attisain from Nico's arms.

"Thanks a lot guys," Thalatta says to Crystal and Drew who now have several little one's around them.

"We want to help!" Clovis shouts as he and Lou Ellen come running up with a couple of other campers.

"You're too young, your parents might not approve," Chiron tells them.

"I already asked Dad, he said it was okay since they help us," Clovis tells him.

"And Mom was worshiped by more than Greeks and Romans, besides I'm really good at magic and these are magical creatures," Lou Ellen says pleading her case.

"Aphrodite helped Cleopatra, remember," Mitchell now interjects so he can go as well.

"I already called Mom and she was fine with us helping. She loves the Egyptians," Piper now informs the others.

Connor, Tate, Clarisse, and Chris now join the others.

"Count us in," Connor says.

"So were they coming here to pick us up or what," Tate, Hermes boy, asks.

"Hazel and Frank were going up to Thalia's tree to meet them," Percy answers. About that time, several teenagers are descending the hill into camp.

"Is this everyone?" Chiron asks Percy.

"Jake, Austin, Alex, and Sherman were on their way," Percy explains and the remaining demigods actually reach the group at about the same time as the group from Brooklyn.

"We really appreciate the help," Carter says taking Percy's hand, then Jason's. "We didn't know what else to do. By the time we got enough magicians gathered together, everybody in Memphis would know about them."

"We weren't sure how to explain it to mortals," Walt says as he shakes Nico's hand.

"We are happy to help, but do you need this many?" Chiron asks looking at the number of demigods that have volunteered.

"Yeah, this is great. There are about two dozen of the things running around. Actually, the sooner we take off the better," Sadie suggests which gets the group started up Half-Blood Hill.

Freak is waiting at the top of the hill with a long boat. Once they start getting everyone on board, they realize that maybe they won't all fit. Without hesitation, several of the campers call on some old friends to help with the transportation. Mrs. O'Leary is the first to arrive, since she was already at camp. Nico and Thalatta climb onto her back no problem. While Anubis is explaining to her where she needs to go, Blackjack arrives followed by Arion and Tempest. With Hazel and Frank riding Arion, Percy and Annabeth on Blackjack, and Jason with Piper on Tempest, they now have enough transportation to take off for Memphis.

The horses stay close enough to Freak for the campers to get filled in on what happened and exactly what they are going to need to do. Sadie explains that apparently one of the Egyptian gods, Thoth, has returned to the above word. He really likes to stay close to humans because he has long been a protector of them. Carter then adds that while Thoth is an expert at creating shabti, clay figures that magicians use to help them with their needs, that Thoth can also be a little absent minded. Apparently, he forgot to cut the legs off of a couple of batches of the figures and they ran off. Now they are running around Memphis creating mischief and confusion.

"So what do we need to do to stop them when we find them?" Clarisse, ever the strategist, asks.

"While they won't attack mortals they have no beef with, if you engage them in battle they will fight and be destroyed when they are defeated," Carter tells them.

"So all we have to do is find them, pick a fight, and win," Jason says like that's no problem.

"Pretty much," Zia confirms.

"How hard are they to defeat?" Chiron, ever the protector, asks.

"They're usually not very smart," Sadie tells him. "Especially the ones Thoth makes," she says remembering Jerrod and Wayne. Two of Thoth's shabti that she and Carter fought before just to prove they were worthy of the god's help.

"So is Thoth currently trying to find them?" Iris asks.

"He's looking for them," Anubis confirms. "I think he's taken care of two, but there about twenty-two more out there."

"Does he know we're coming?" Iris continues.

"We told him we were bringing help, we didn't say who," Zia says, "Have you met Lord Thoth?"

"A couple of times," Iris confirms. "I delivered messages between him and Zeus when he was pharaoh."

"Me too," Anubis/Walt says with a grin.

It doesn't take them long to arrive in Tennessee. They all touch down at Pyramid Arena where Mrs. O'Leary stands with Nico and Thalatta. The two demigods start helping the others from the boat while Carter heads inside to find the god.


	74. Chapter 74

When Carter comes back from the pyramid, a tall blonde guy in his mid twenties is with him. The look on the newcomer's face is one of confusion.

"I asked for help and you brought Greeks?" Thoth asks

"And Romans," Frank adds.

"Gods in heaven what were you thinking," the god says shaking his head.

"It's nice to see you again too, Thoth," Iris says a little sarcastically.

"Lady Iris, I meant no disrespect," the god says bowing to her and gently kissing her hand. "You are as beautiful as ever."

"She's also spoken for," Chiron says stepping up and putting his arm around his lady's waist.

"Master Chiron, you old charger, are you still around?" Thoth asks shaking hands with the centaur.

"Alive and kicking," Chiron confirms with smile.

"You needed help, a lot of help," Sadie now tells the god. "All of our trainees are home for summer break. We didn't have time to round them up. These guys are our friends. They want to help."

"Fine, at this point I don't guess we have much choice," the god says still sounding a little irritated.

Thoth then pulls out a map of Memphis and starts pinpointing the multiple places where the shabti have been spotted by his ibis scouts.

"So we should split up," Nico suggests.

"You smell like death," Thoth says sniffing at Nico. Nico chuckles.

"Son of Hades," he confirms shaking the god's hand as Thoth shakes his head.

They finally decide to split up into groups four. Since Thoth has tracked at least one of the statues into the Mississippi River, Percy, Annabeth, Thalatta, and Frank agree to go after it as they are the only ones who can breathe under water. Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo form a group as everyone agrees this group of extremely powerful demigods should be able to take care of things on their own. Iris, Butch, Mitchell and Austin form a group having been decided that the goddess will have things well under control. It is then decided that the remainder of the groups should have at least one Egyptian since they know the shabti so well. Sadie, Lou Ellen, Clovis and Sherman make up a group, as do Walt, Alexandria, Jake, and Hazel. Carter is paired with Chiron, Tate, and Zia, leaving Thoth to set out with Connon, Chris, and Clarisse.

* * *

"So," Thoth says as they head towards the University of Memphis' art museum, "Who do the three of you belong to?"

"If you're asking who is our godly parent," Clarisse says thinking she doesn't _belong_ to anyone, "I am a daughter of Ares."

"Awesome," the god says sarcastically.

"You have a thing against my dad?" Clarisse asks not hostilely but curiously.

"I've never met your father, but I would assume he is a lot like Horus our God of War," he tells her.

"Is he a hot headed, self-absorbed, SOB?" she asks with a smile.

"Why yes he is?" Thoth agrees with a chuckle.

"Then you assumed correctly," Clarisse says and joins the god in a laugh.

"I like you Clarisse Daughter of Ares," Thoth says once he regains his composure. "What about you boys?"

"We're both sons of Hermes," Chris tells him.

"What?" Thoth says stopping dead in his tracks.

"You can't possibly have a problem with Dad," Connor says thinking Hermes is about the easiest of all Greek gods to get along with. "Oh gods, he didn't steal from you did he?"

"You're Greek ancestors had the nerve to consider your father and I to be one and the same. It was sheer nonsense. I am so much more than your father could ever hope to be. Messenger, my ass," Thoth says with a sneer.

"Trust me, we know you're not the same," Connor says.

"But Dad is more than a messenger too," Chris adds in defense of their dad.

"Hermes," the god mumbles like he wants to go back and strangle Carter for putting these two demigods with him.

"Anyway," Clarisse says, "both of these guys can fight, so we're good."

* * *

When Piper, Leo, Jason, and Nico arrive at Sun Recording Studio, they are all struck by how small it is.

"Hey, I should cut a demo while we're here," Leo says with a laugh.

"Please," Piper says rolling her eyes.

"Goodness gracious great balls of fire," Leo screeches doing a horrid Jerry Lee Lewis impression.

"Maybe you should stick to building awesome ships," Nico tells his buddy then claps him on the back.

"Fine," Leo says feigning hurt feelings.

"So if you were a clay statue, where would you hide in here?" Jason asks looking around.

"I would hide in the gift shop," Piper says prompting the guys to head that way.

When they enter, there aren't many people around, certainly no shabti, at least that they can see. The jukebox is blasting Blue Suede Shoes by Carl Perkins and the soda fountain is making a humming sound, but otherwise everything looks and sounds normal. There are a couple of visitors sitting at the bar enjoying sodas and one other person looking through a stack of 45s with Sun labels on them. Besides the employee behind the bar, there is no one else around.

"Now what?" Nico whispers.

"Is it just me, or is that guy going over the same stack of records he just went through?" Leo asks.

"Zia said they could look like normal people," Jason says. "I'm goin' in." He walks over to the guy looking through the records then says, "Good selection?" When the guest doesn't say anything, Jason, quickly noticing the name on the last records, says,"Dude was that Johnny Cash? I love him," and reaches in grabbing the record.

"Do you mind," the guy says finally acknowledging Jason.

"Well you've been through that stack already, but if you really want it," Jason says offering the record to him. Jason then notices that the guy is missing an eye. It's not like he's wearing an eye patch or even has an eye that is glazed over. It's like the eye socket was never filled in. It's just an empty black socket.

"You don't want to start anything," the guy says giving Jason a dirty look with the eye he has left.

"And what if I do," Jason says with a grin. "What if I want to take this outside. See I like being outside. Makes it easier to explain the lightning."

The shabti seems to be trying to decide if Jason is really stupid enough to challenge him to a fight over a Johnny Cash record when Jason says, "Why don't you be a good boy and come outside quietly so these nice people don't have to be any the wiser?"

"Do you really think you can take me, magician?" the shabti now asks.

"Let me give you a little tip," Jason says leaning in close, "I'm not a magician and neither are my friends," he says looking back toward Leo, Nico, and Piper who gives the guy a little smile and wave of her fingertips. "We're demigods, and we've come to take care of you."

Demigods must have been the last thing the statue was expecting because he reaches for a stack of records and flings them like frisbees toward Leo and Nico. Piper had already made her move to take the shabti from the other side and is no longer standing with the boys.

"Now, now," Piper says calmly. "Those are classics. You don't won't to destroy the history of rock n' roll do you?" The shabti looks at her like it wants to answer _no_ really badly. "Now why don't we just walk outside," she continues laying on the charm. At this point, however, the statue must have decided that clay doesn't have the emotions needed to bend to charm because it lunges for a stack of coffee mugs and starts hurling them around the room.

"Stop that Elvis," Leo shouts and sends a ball of fire toward the statue which takes his left arm off. This however doesn't prevent the statue from grabbing a shelf full of shot glasses and fire them one at a time back at Leo. "Sorry, not old enough to drink," Leo says hitting each glass with a blast of heat that liquefies them.

Nico takes the opportunity of Leo keeping the thing occupied to come around behind it and bring his stygian sword down on the statue's head. Instantly the volley of shot glasses stops as the shabti drops to the ground.

"I asked you to make this easy," Jason says as he and Nico now grab the statue and carry it outside while Piper looks at the three surprised mortals at the bar and smiles.

"Was that an earthquake?" she asks them. "I think that was an earthquake. Isn't there a fault zone around here close. I really think that was an earthquake," then she quickly hurries outside to join the boys.

"You take care of them?" Leo asks when she reaches them.

"Yeah, they're going to think the New Madrid Fault has them all shook up," she says with a grin.

"Nice," Nico says giving her a high five.

"Now let's finish this guy off," Jason says bringing a surge of electric from the sky turning the shabti to dust.

* * *

"This water is atrocious," Thalatta says. "How can anyone do this?"

"Oh, Percy, you weren't kidding," Annabeth says holding her nose.

"I take it you've been here before?" Frank, the catfish, asks.

"It was a farther south," Percy says.

"North, Sea Weed Brain," his wife corrects.

"Yeah, I meant north," he says with a grin.

"I remember, you said something about St. Louis once," Frank says leaving it at that.

"This river is so large that the statues might be anywhere," Annabeth says. "How do you think we're going to find them?"

"Maybe we can get them to come to us," Thalatta says. "You guys wait right here," she continues then swims just a little bit away.

"Watch this," Percy whispers to Frank.

Thalatta hovers in the middle of the water and twirls her purple hair around like a lure. Instantly, many types of fish swarm to her but no statues. At least not at first. After about a minute, a disturbance under the muddy water shows some kind of movement. Suddenly, two statues break the surface of the river bottom and come towards the daughter of Palaemon.

"She's like a siren," Frank says in amazement.

"Let's go boys," Annabeth says, "She got them here, we need to take them out."

The three demigods quickly descend on the shabti, taking them by surprise. Riptide quickly cuts one in half sending the debris to the bottom of the river, making Percy feel a little bad for adding to the pollution then again, it's only clay. Annabeth takes a stab at the other statue, but misses. As it jerks away from her, Thalatta jumps on its back putting her arms around its neck and holding on for dear life. Frank changes into an Alligator and grabs for the statue. As soon as he has it, Thalatta lets go allowing Frank to take the poor thing into a deadly barrel roll. Since it apparently won't drown, Frank flings the body out so Percy can slice through it. The entire assault takes only a matter of a few seconds.

"An alligator?" Thalatta asks looking at Frank. Still in alligator form, he grins with a mouth full of jagged teeth prompting her to laugh. "Remind me to never piss you off," she says giving him a hug.

* * *

Iris and the boys end up at Botanic Gardens in search of their renegade statue. "Now I don't want Aphrodite or Apollo on my case, so both of you do exactly what I tell you," the goddess tells the boys as they enter the grounds.

"Yes, Lady Iris," Mitchell says.

"Yes, Ma'am," Austin agrees.

"Mom, this is a huge park," Butch says wandering how they're going to flush the shabti out into the open.

"Sweetheart, did you notice the various locations these creatures picked?" his mom asks.

"You mean tourist attractions?" he asks.

"If you were suddenly free from a life of servitude wouldn't you want to see the sights?" she continues.

"I would," Mitchell agrees.

"And if you saw a natural phenomenon, something like a rainbow, would you come out to look at it?" she asks.

"Let's do it," Butch says with a grin.

Iris lets a rainbow flow from her palm. The colors are so brilliant and bright that even Austin and Mitchell can't help but ooo and ahh over them. The rainbow is drawing attention from many of the park visitors, but Iris knows that with the mist, they all think she and the boys are curious bystanders like they are.

"Be ready guys. We won't get a second chance at this," Butch tells the boys who stand anxiously by. Austin has a arrow ready at his bow for when the shabti appear, and Mitchell stands with sword in hand. They're all a bit surprised then five men come walking straight at them.

"Do you think..." Butch starts when the assumed shabti charge them. Butch charges out to meet them bringing his sword down through the head of the first one turning it to dust. A sonic arrow sings past his head and takes out the next one.

"Nice job," Mitchell shouts at his best friend then runs out to fight next to Butch.

The other statues seem to be adjusting and have grabbed whatever they can to battle the boys, but Iris isn't deterred. She swings her rainbow around giving one statue an acid bath of color. It melts instantly leaving a colorful puddle of clay on the ground at its feet.

Austin makes contact with another arrow leaving just two for them to take care of.

"Back them up," Iris yells to the boys getting them to see that her rainbow is waiting just behind the statues.

Mitchell has worked his shabti in closest to the rainbow. He swings his sword causing the shabti to duck then he gives it a swift kick to the midsection sending the statue backwards into the rainbow.

"Yes!" Austin shouts excited for his best buddy.

"Now it's your turn," Butch says opening his own fist and sending a rainbow toward the statues chest. Butch of course knows his rainbow isn't acid, but the statue doesn't. It backs up to try and get away from the demigod's rainbow and steps right into that of his mother.

* * *

"There she is," Sadie says when they reach the American Queen.

"Good gods this thing is huge," Lou Ellen says trying to take in the whole thing.

"Are we going to have to split up?" Sherman asks all but thumping his chest like he's ready.

"I have an idea," Clovis says gathering the group together to explain.

"Do you really think you can do it?" Sadie asks when he finishes.

"I don't think I can knockout more than one deck, but I've got it," Clovis tells her.

"Yeah, I can get a deck too," Lou Ellen agrees.

"I can get another deck, and Sherman if you can make sure nobody gets off the boat, I can come down and finish off the bottom deck then we can take our time finding these things," Sadie says then they split up to put the plan into action.

When Clovis gets to the top deck of the paddle boat, he channels the spirit of his father and starts walking from the back of the boat to the front. As he goes along, passengers start dropping like flies. The sound of snoring is drowning out the sound of the paddle wheel.

"Somnus populus," Lou Ellen shouts when she gets to her level of the boat. Instantly every head drops into slumber. "Hot damn it worked," she says grinning to herself.

Sadie is a pro at putting people to sleep. One quick hah-ri spell and it's snoozeville for the entire deck of the ship. She quickly hits the steps to the final level and repeats the spell.

"You're amazing," Sherman says now that the two of them are the only ones awake on the entire deck. He of course is only awake because to Lou Ellen put an anti sleep spell on him before they started.

"So they won't be asleep right?" the son of Ares asks as they start looking around for signs of movement.

"Shouldn't be," Sadie says as they both hear commotion a couple of decks up. By the time they get there, Clovis has joined Lou Ellen on her deck and together they are battling three shabti.

"You take that one," Sherman says pointing across the room as he charges toward one of the two Clovis is holding off all by himself.

"What took you so long," Clovis asks with a grin.

"Oh, just enjoying the view," Sherman says as he slams his spear into the backside of the closest statue.

All the working out and sword practice is now about the payoff for Clovis. He was doing a decent job holding off two statues but now that he's only dealing with one, he quickly does away with him by running the blade of his sword through the chest of the shabti.

Sadie and Lou Ellen are now just playing with their shabti as Sadie could finish it off with a ha-di spell at any time but doesn't .

"Would you guys just do it and get it over with," Sherman says leaning back against a table full of sleeping grandmas.

"Aw, do we have to," Lou Ellen says with a chuckle when Sadie lets the ha-di spell fly causing the shabti to explode into a dust cloud.

"I wanna train with you," Lou Ellen yells throwing her arms around Sadie.

* * *

By the time Annabeth and her group gets back to Pyramid Arena, they have taken out two more shabti, one in the river and one on the I-40 bridge. Once there, they hear all about the other groups take-downs as well; including Walt and Hazel's group defeating three shabti by Hazel bringing up sever good size chunks of limestone with Walt and Jake hurling them at the statues while Alex distracted them with her singing. Carter and Chiron's group took down two shabti outside of the Pink Palace Museum with a few well placed arrows and fire balls in addition to Tate and Carter's blades. The last group to return happens to be that of Thoth, Clarisse and the Hermes boys.

"I don't care what they say about your dad, you boys can fight with me any day," the god says with a hearty laugh as the group returns.

"I take it things went well," Carter asks them as they continue to laugh.

"No problem," Clarisse says getting a high five from the Egyptian god. "We even had time to stop for some barbeque on our way back."

"Real nice," Percy says being reminded by his stomach how they all missed lunch.

"Don't worry," Thoth now tells them, "We brought enough for everyone."

As the group sits together sharing battle stories and Memphis BBQ on the lawn of the Pyramid Arena, they are surprised when an unexpected visitor appears from nowhere. Percy is the first to notice her. Probably because he has mother-in-law radar now.

"Athena, um, what are you doing here?" he asks completely stunned to see her.

"Annabeth!" the goddess snaps, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" her daughter asks sitting her plate down and walking to her mom to try and talk in private since Athena is obviously pissed.

"What is the meaning of you helping these Egyptians?" her mother continues.

"These are my friends, Mother. They asked for help and I was happy to give it to them," Annabeth explains.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me, of all my children. How could you let me down this way?" Athena continues.

"Mother, you know good and well that I would do anything for you, obviously, but I'm an adult. I am allowed to have my own friends. Besides, you have a history of _helping_ the Egyptians," her daughter replies.

"When have I ever," her mom replies indignantly.

"Did you or did you not send your son Alexander to help them. Don't forget they made him pharaoh," Annabeth reminds her.

"Well," Athena says realizing that her very wise daughter just made an excellent point.

"Annabeth, would you do me the honor of introducing me to this most ravishing of creatures," Thoth says now interrupting the mother/daughter discussion.

"You've never met?" Annabeth asks surprised.

"I would remember meeting a woman of such beauty," Thoth says practically drooling over her mother.

"Lord Thoth, this is my mother, Athena Goddess of Wisdom. Mom, this is Thoth God of Wisdom," Annabeth says making the introduction.

"You tell me this is your mother, but I dare say I cannot believe it. This fair creature is not old enough to be your mother," Thoth says now kissing the back of Athena's hand.

"I swear," Annabeth says with a smile.

"Annabeth, it is not appropriate for a young lady to swear," her mother says not taking her eyes off of the god.

"Uh, Mom, he's Egyptian remember," Annabeth says making fun of her mom's reaction.

"While I could look at your amazing beauty for an eternity, I feel compelled to ask you of the great mysteries of life," Thoth says starting to lead the goddess away from the others.

"Come, we should compare notes," Athena says with a girlish laugh and walks away with him.

"What the Hades was that?" Percy asks as his wife just stands and watches her mother walk away with the Egyptian god.

"I have no freaking idea," she admits.

"I wouldn't worry," Carter calls over to Annabeth, "He's mostly harmless."

"Yes, but is she?"


	75. Chapter 75

"How was it, fighting alongside your mom?" she asks as they take a walk along the beach.

"My mom is dangerous," he says with a grin. "You'd never know to look at her. I'd always been told her rainbow was deadly, but until you really see it in action, you know?"

"Kind of like my mom being able to talk people into killing themselves," she says with a chuckle.

"They are goddesses after all," Butch says helping her take a seat in the sand.

"I wish I could have seen you in action," she tells him. "We weren't fighting anywhere near each other in the Battle of the Labyrinth or the Titan War."

"I'm nothing special," he insists.

"Don't say that. Not everyone can be Percy or Jason or even Nico, but you're very powerful and very strong," Drew tells him trying to build him up.

"I know, it's just that sometimes wish I could do more. I'll never get a quest or lead an army into battle. I'll never be anything more than just a soldier in someone else's army."

She wants to tell him that she'd follow him to her death, but she doesn't. Instead she says, "A general alone has never won a battle. He's nothing without his soldiers." She pauses then says, "I am very proud of you just the way you are." He's a little embarrassed and doesn't say anything to that.

After a minute of silence she says, "Have you thought about what our baby might be like?"

"She'll be beautiful," he tells her, "You can bet on that."

"Well with both Iris and Aphrodite genes how could she not be," Drew says with a laugh.

"With a mommy like you how could she not be?" he asks smiling at her.

"You must be hung over from the fighting," she tells him as he sits just looking at her face.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you keep saying nice things to me. You haven't done that in forever," she explains. Then starts looking out over the water.

Butch sits quietly trying to think of what to say next. Whatever he comes up with, he wants it to be sincere. "I know you want me to ask you to marry me," he says shocking even himself.

"No I don't," she tells him honestly. "I mean someday, when we both know for sure that it's right, I might want that, but for right now I just want to spend time with you. I want to prepare for our daughter. I want to know you don't hate me," she says a she fights to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"I could never hate you, Drew," he says caressing her face. "I know we argue, Hades we even fight, but it's just because we feel passionately for each other. "

"Nobody else fights, not Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, Nico and Thalatta, not even your sister and Leo," she tells him.

"Chris and Clarisse fight sometimes, it doesn't mean they don't love each other," he assures her. "I just think the others don't fight because they've been in so many life and death fights that..."

"So we need to go face monsters, and Titans, and giants together?" she asks with a smile.

"No, I would never want you have to face any of those things," he tells her, "Even though I know you could."

"I could not," she says playfully hitting his arms.

"You beat Glaucus," he reminds her with a proud smile.

* * *

"Percy says you were great out there yesterday," Nico tells his wife.

"They did all the real fighting," she tells him.

"I heard you jumped on the back of one," he tells her with a grin.

"Yeah, well Frank turned into an alligator," she says still surprised at that.

"You knew he could change his shape. You've seen him do it before."

"But not an alligator," she says shaking her head. "I half expected him to bite me in half."

"He'd never do that. He's afraid of me," Nico says putting his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"You can be a scary boy," she agrees with a laugh as Attisain starts to squirm in his bed. "Sounds like your boy needs a new diaper, Death Boy," she tells him gives him a quick kiss and climbs from bed headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hi Daddy," Piper says as she and Jason enter the living room.

"Pipes, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Tristan tells her as he hands her little brother over to Jason.

"Is Mom really cooking?" Jason asks since that's what they were told as part of the invite.

"Well, Mellie is supervising," he says with a smile.

"This I have to see," Jason says heading for the kitchen followed by his wife and father-in-law.

"Jason, sweetie," Aphrodite says greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"So what are we eating?" he asks looking at the food.

"Why pancakes, Silly," she tells him thinking that should be obvious.

"Yeah, but what are they made of?" Piper asks knowing that Ancient Greek food was much different from what they eat now.

"Baby, I wouldn't fix you something you didn't like," her mom insists. Piper eyes her suspiciously then sits down at the counter. "So how did it go yesterday with the Egyptians?"

"Really well, we got all of shabti taken care of," Jason explains.

"So was that cow Hathor around?" Aphrodite asks.

"Sweetheart, that is so unbecoming," Tristan tells his wife with a smile.

"What?" his wife says looking at him innocently. "Oh no, their love goddess really was a cow," she insists.

"No," Piper says, "I guess after our friends defeated Chaos several months ago, all the gods except Osiris and Anubis left the upper world for a while. Thoth is the first one that came back. He was the one we were helping."

"He's alright," her mother says casually. "That Anubis, though, he sure is a cutie."

"He's got a host now. Our friend Walt," Jason tells her as he reaches for a strawberry.

"Good for him. He deserves a life," the goddess says with a smile, "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

Percy wakes to a little hand grabbing his nose.

"Daddy wake up," Sophia says sweetly. "Time to wake up."

"Two more minutes, Mom," he mumbles even though he knows it's not his mother.

"I not Grandma Sally," he giggles. "I Sophia."

"Oh," Percy says with a grin as he opens his eyes. "Well then two more minutes, Daddy's Pretty Girl."

"No! Mommy said to have to get up, so get up," she insists.

"Is Uncle Frank up?" he asks his daughter.

"Yes, he just left to see Auntie Hazel," she tells him now pulling on his ear.

"Won't he get up, Sweetie," Annabeth calls from the bedroom doorway.

"No," Sophia answers then pulls on her daddy's arm.

"Well I know what might get him up," she says then tosses him something from the doorway. At first Percy thinks it a pen, not Riptide of course, but a real pen. Once he catches it, he realizes quickly that is certainly isn't a pen.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Ready it," she suggests.

"Oh, my gods," he says after looking it over. "Oh, my gods, oh, my gods, oh, my gods." He grabs Sophia up into his arms and starts kissing her over and over as Annabeth comes over and sits next to him on the bed.

"I love you, Percy," she says then kisses him.


	76. Chapter 76

Nico is surprised to find Lord Hermes at his door one afternoon. He offers to have the god enter but Hermes declines.

"Just need you to sign for this package from your father," the god says handing him George and Martha.

"What is it?" Nico asks.

"I just deliver them. I don't open them," Hermes says handing the demigod the package.

"Well, okay, thank you," Nico says then closes the door behind him.

"Who was that, Sweetie?" Thalatta asks as he walks to the sofa looking the box over.

"Oh, that was Hermes. Dad sent a package," he tells her as he shakes it.

"Maybe you should be careful with it until you open it," she suggest since it is from the Underworld.

Once Nico gets it open, he is surprised to find what appears to be a miniature replica Helm of Darkness. The card attached says, _For My Boy_.

"That's for Attisain?" Thelatta asks shocked.

"Well it sure wouldn't fit me," Nico chuckles.

"You don't think it works like your dad's do you, I mean turn him into shadow. Well never keep up with him when he starts crawling well with that thing on," she says concerned.

"There's one way to find out," he says lifting the helm over their boy's head. Since Attisain is sitting on Mommy's lap, he doesn't figure the boy will disappear, completely.

"Take it off," Thalatta says anxiously as she can feel her baby on her lap but no longer sees him. Nico lifts the helmet back off of his boy's head then sits down next to them.

"What do you think Dad is thinking?" he asks turning the helm over in his hands as he looks over it.

"It would be awesome when he's grown, but he's just a baby. By the time he gets big enough to use it, it will be too small," she suggests.

"Well, let's put it away for right now, and I'll ask dad when I talk to him again," he says then finds a good place to safely put the gift.

* * *

Leo is getting pretty good at this diaper changing business. Of course they aren't really dirty diapers. Crystal wonders if he'll even try when it's the real thing. Butch is no slouch at this point when it comes to changing a diaper, but he keeps forgetting to put powder on the baby, drawing the ire of his mother and Drew. Once the practice dolls have dry pants, their mommy's take over.

"That is very good Drew," Iris says as her grandbaby momma dresses the doll.

"Thank you, My Lady," Drew says then kisses the baby's forehead as if it were really her child.

"You really are doing great," Butch says caressing the top of the doll's head with his big hand. "Our girl is lucky to have you." Drew just smiles up at him.

"Crystal, something arrived today special delivery by Hermes," Iris says handing Leo a box.

"It's from Dad," Leo says surprised as he tears into it. As he slowly removes the pieces of arm from the box, it is Iris that notices the detail.

"Achilles," the goddess says in surprise.

"What?" Crystal asks not understanding her mother.

"That armor, it's exactly like the armor your father made for Achilles during The War," she explains. Leo offers her the small breastplate to look over. "The detail is amazing."

"Why would Dad put so much effort into something for a baby?" Crystal asks as she and Leo look at the leg guards.

"Maybe it's like what Hermes gave Silena, it will grow with her," Butch says of the helmet Chris showed him a few days before.

"Well it's very beautiful," Drew says as Iris hands her the piece she was looking at.

"Well I for one would like to know what these gods are doing giving their grandchildren all of these pieces of armor," Iris says curiously.

"Maybe they're just trying to make up for ignoring all of us," Leo says carefully placing the pieces back into the box.

"You don't really believe that do you?" his wife asks with a smile.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth contacted their parents to arrange dinner with all of them. Sally, suspecting the kids might have some important news, offers to fix dinner for everyone at her home, so they will have privacy to talk. Percy contacts his dad to confirm that Amphitrite would be okay with the setting. When she agrees, they make plans to meet in Manhattan for dinner.

Percy and Annabeth arrive at Sally and Paul's at 5:30 and find the God of the Seas and his Queen sitting in the living room enjoying a glass of wine with Sally when Paul shows them inside.

"Where's my girl?" Poseidon asks standing to give his daughter-in-law a hug.

"Uncle Frank and Auntie Hazel are babysitting this evening," Percy tells him. "You can stop by the cabin on the way out to sea if you want."

"It would be good to see my boy Frank again," his dad says as they all take a seat. Paul offers to get the kids something to drink, since they all have something. Percy agrees to a Cheery Coke while Annabeth opts for a glass of ice water.

As Paul heads to the kitchen for the drinks, Amphitrite asks, "Is you mother joining us?"

"We asked, but she couldn't make it," Percy answers.

"Migraine or something," Annabeth explains.

"So are you?" Sally blurts out unable to contain herself any longer.

"Am I what?" her son asks confused.

"Have you succeeded, are you finally pregnant?" she continues.

"Is that why you think we're here?" Percy asks his mother.

"Well is it?" his stepmother now asks.

Percy looks at Annabeth then Annabeth says, "Yes, that's why we are here. I took a test this morning. We're pregnant."

Sally and Amphitrite both jump up from their seats and reach for Annabeth. The three ladies stand in a mass hug while the moms squeal with excitement.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tell us everything?"

The girls are pumping for all the details as they start to lead Annabeth toward the dining room and away from the guys.

"Where are you going?" Percy asks looking surprised that they're leaving him behind.

"Here," Paul says handing him his soda.

"Get used to it son. She's going to be the center of attention from now until the baby is born," his father tells him with a laugh.

"And then it will be the baby," his stepdad adds joining Poseidon in a laugh.

* * *

"So Mom," Annabeth says to Sally when they finally sit down to dinner, "How bad was it when you had Percy?"

"Excuse me?" her husband says giving her a look that says _what do you mean bad?_

"My pregnancy with Percy was wonderful, no morning sickness or discomfort of any kind," Sally says.

"I believe I had a little bit to do with that," Poseidon says making Sally blush because he said it in front of her husband and his wife.

"It does seem to be easier to carry the child of a god than of a mortal. Of course, like you, I have only had children by my husband," Amphitrite says looking at Poseidon not Sally.

"I thought we were past that," Poseidon says taking his wife's hand.

"I have accepted it. I taken Percy into my heart. I do not even harbor bad feelings toward Sally. I realize that you can be hard to resist, and I am quite certain that you having a wife of five thousand years never even crossed her mind at the time. You, however..."

"You know why I had to do it. The world..."

"Yes, yes, the child of the prophecy," Amphitrite says.

"My Lady, I could never wish to undue having Percy..." Sally starts to say.

"As you should not. Your son is a fine young man," the Queen of the Seas tells her.

"I do beg your forgiveness..."

"It is not necessary Sally, and I understand why my husband chose you," Amphitrite says softly.

"You will always be my most special love, my queen," Poseidon tells his wife leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"What about you Lady Amphitrite?" Annabeth now asks trying to get the subject off of Sally and Poseidon's affair, especially since she accidentally started the conversation. "Which of your births was the easiest?"

"Well, none of them was what I would call hard. Certainly not like that poor Leto, nine days, even I was tiring," she starts.

"And Apollo is still a major pain," Percy says with a chuckle.

"There are worse," his father points out.

"You mean gods? Absolutely," his son agrees with a grin.

"He can be a hard worker when he has to be," Poseidon says thinking of when the two of them built the walls of Troy as punishment for helping Hera teach Zeus a lesson. "You just have to put up with that non-stop singing."

"At least it wasn't the poetry," Percy says with a chuckle.

"Oh, there was some of that as well," his father says with a laugh.

"So if you and Apollo built the Trojan Wall, why couldn't you help the Achaeans bring it down?" Percy asks curiously.

"Well for one, Apollo was helping the Trojan's and he knew as much about the wall as I did, and for two, I'm a damn fine builder," Poseidon answers proudly.

"Are you two finished?" Amphitrite asks looking back and forth between her husband and stepson. Percy nods.

"My girls were most definitely the easier to deliver. Triton was quite a bit bigger, so I would say that he was my hardest delivery."

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Paul asks the kids as they all continue to enjoy dinner.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Annabeth says.

"Well, I want a boy. We have a girl already. A boy would be nice," Percy says.

"Even if this one is a girl, the next one could be a boy," Annabeth tells him. "We should just hope for a healthy baby."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that will have to live in a house full of girls," her husband says.

"That sounds like a dream come true to me, what about you Poseidon?" Paul says with a laugh.

"Daughters are a joy," Poseidon agrees, "but my boys especially Triton, Percy, and Tyson are my most precious creations."

"So you say now," Percy says giving his dad a hard time.

"I have had other wonderful sons, sons that I am proud to call mine, Theseus, Nauplius, Pegasus, Arion, Periclymenus, even Polyphemus was good boy, just misunderstood," Poseidon tells them.

"Misunderstood, he tried to kill us," Annabeth complains since even just thinking about the Cyclops makes her head hurt.

"You did invade his territory, as did Odysseus," Percy's father explains.

"Let's drop it, okay, we're never going to agree on that one. By the way Dad, you really should have a word with Arion about that potty mouth," Percy says.

His father laughs and says, "That is his mother's fault. Talk to Demeter about that one."

"So what about sons you're not proud of?" Percy asks knowing he's faced a few of them.

"Well, Antaeus was a major embarrassment," his father says, "Chrysaor...I admit I wasn't there for the boy, but it wasn't totally my fault."

"It never is," Amphitrite says more to herself than to the others.

"I didn't know anything about him for a long time. It's not like Medusa was around to send out birth announcements. Anyway, the kid was definitely a momma's boy. Looked just like her, I mean after your mother got a hold of her," Poseidon says looking at Annabeth. "He was bitter. I tried to help him. I taught him how to use a sword and how to sail."

"Thanks for that," Percy says sarcastically.

"How was he supposed to know, Percy," Annabeth says putting her hand on her husband's arm. "Anyway you beat him."

"I've tried to talk to the boy. I've offered him a place in my palace, but he is too bitter. He is bitter of Triton and Tyson. He will not live among them. And, of course, he despises you," Poseidon tells his son.

"The feeling is kind of mutual, but I do feel a little bit sorry for him," Percy admits.

"Enough talk about painful memories. How about dessert," Sally says standing to retrieve the chocolate cake with blue frosting she prepared earlier in the day.

"Let me assist you," Amphitrite says standing as well.

"My Lady, please you are an honored guest," Sally says collecting several plates.

"Nonsense," the goddess says, "I do it at home all the time."

"I'll help too," Annabeth says collecting plates as well.

Once the ladies have cleared the table and gone out of the room, Paul looks to Poseidon and says, "My Lord, if I may ask, what it is really like to live forever?"

"That is a hard question to answer," Poseidon says leaning back in his seat and adjusting the waistband on his pants. "I have forgotten how wonderful your mother's cooking is," he goes on looking at Percy. Percy smiles and nods. "Ah, living forever, it has many advantages as well as drawbacks. The worst part is watching your mortal children die. Even those that have disappointed me, like Antaeus who killed in my name. I suppose for Hades, who can be with his offspring in the Underworld, it is not as bad, but for me that is the worst part. That is why I was disappointed when Perseus here turned down Zeus' offer of becoming a god."

"Zeus offered to make you a god. Why didn't you tell us?" Paul asks in shock.

"What difference does it make. I wanted to be with Annabeth. I hoped we could still have a _normal_ life together," Percy says shrugging it off.

His father continues, "There are also times when the stress of maintaining the balance of the Earth are very trying. It was not quite as difficult when mortals still believed in us, still appreciated us. Now, they take it all for granted. They look to science for everything or skip over us and go directly to God."

"Some of us know better," Paul tells him trying to make the god feel better.

"On a lighter note," Poseidon continues, "I have seen and done many wonderful things. Things mortals could never dream of. Ah, here come the ladies."

* * *

By the time Poseidon and Amphitrite get Percy and Annabeth back to Camp-Half Blood, it is nearly eleven. The lights are still on in cabin three but Sophia, Uncle Frank, and Aunt Hazel are all asleep on the sofa. Frank is spread out with his feet on the table in front of him and his head resting against the back. Sophia's head is snuggled into his neck and her body stretched out across his chest. Hazel is spread out on the sofa using Franks leg for a pillow. Anubis is stretched out on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Damn that boy looks more like Ares every day," Poseidon whispers, so he doesn't wake the baby. Percy gently lifts his daughter off of Frank which wakes both of them.

"Daddy," Sophia says happy to see he's home.

"Grandpa Poseidon and Gramtrite are here to see you," her daddy says gently into her ear.

"Gramtrite!" Sophia says reaching for her grandmother.

"You're such a sleepy girl," Amphitrite say cuddling her and giving her kisses.

"Poseidon, sir," Frank says trying to get up but forgetting Hazel is asleep on his leg.

"Frank, my boy," Poseidon says giving his grandson a hug.

"I didn't know you were stopping by, sir," Frank says still feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the god even though they met at Percy's wedding.

Hazel, who is now also awake stands and straightens out her shirt then her hair. "Lord Poseidon," he says bowing to him.

"Hazel you get prettier all the time," Poseidon says kissing his niece. "How is Arion treating you?"

"He's fantastic," she says proudly of the horse that claimed her as his rider.

"How is your father?" her uncle now asks.

"He's fine. I just saw him a few days ago," she says stifling a yawn.

"Percy, why don't you walk Hazel home to cabin thirteen, so Frank can stay and visit a few minutes," Annabeth suggest.

"Sure thing. Come on cous," Percy tells Hazel who quickly says her goodbyes and gets kisses from Sophia and Frank before leaving.

"My girl just can't keep her eyes open," Poseidon says as his wife hands the baby over for some time with Grandpa. Sophia is basically back to sleep.

"Let me take her to bed," Annabeth says reaching for her daughter.

"I'll help you," Amphitrite offers wanting to give Poseidon a few minutes alone with Frank.

Once the girls are out of the room, Poseidon and Frank both have a seat then Poseidon says, "How's Mars treating you son?"

"Dad, he's treating me alright," Frank says nervously.

"You can tell me if he's not. I'll get Neptune on his ass," Poseidon says with a chuckle.

"No sir, really, I get along fine with Dad," Frank insists.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me, son," the god now tells him.

"Afraid, I wouldn't say afraid, sir. I'm nervous around people I don't know well that's all."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You come from a good family. A family I am proud to call mine," Poseidon tells him. "Do you know I met your grandmother once?"

"She never told me," Frank says a little surprised.

"She was a mighty woman, strong and proud. She actually went on a small quest for me once when she was a girl, about 16 I'd say," the god tells him.

Frank has a hard time picturing his grandma Zhang as a teenager, but doesn't tell Poseidon that. "I miss her and Mom," Frank admits.

"They were both fine women," Poseidon agrees as Percy comes back inside. "Frank I want you to know that you can always call on me. Mars isn't the only god in town."

"He's not the best god in town either," Percy says clapping his hands on his father's shoulders.

"Thank you son," his father says giving him a smile just as the ladies come back out into the main room.

"Sweetheart, we should let these kids get to sleep," Amphitrite says reaching for her husband's hand.

"Yes, it's getting late," Poseidon agrees then stands and they all give and get hugs with Percy's parents not mentioning the baby since they were told at dinner that they wanted all of the parents to know first and Athena was not able to make it.

"Come along my queen, it is time we get home to bed ourselves," Poseidon finally says as he gives his wife a wink of the eye.

"Behave yourself," Annabeth says as they head out the door.

"I wasn't expecting them to come back with you guys," Frank says finally exhaling.

"Frank man, don't let Dad get to you. He thinks of you as a grandson," Percy says trying to relieve his buddy.

"He said some nice things and about Grandmother and Mom," Frank admits. "Hazel made it home okay?" he now asks.

"Nope, I fed her to the harpies," Percy says with a laugh. "Of course she did. Go to bed, and thanks again for babysitting."

"She's never a problem," Frank says then goes to turn down the cover on his bunk while Percy and Annabeth head to their bedroom.

"I think that went pretty well tonight," Percy says once they climb into bed. "I mean Mom and Amphitrite."

"Me too. They were very relaxed with each other when you guys weren't in the room," she tells him.

"Before I forget," Percy says, "I just wanted to tell you again how excited I am that we're having a baby."

"I love you Percy," she says then kisses him and snuggles into his arms for the night.


	77. Chapter 77

"Good morning Frank," Athena says as she stands over the boy.

Frank, startled, starts pulling the covers up over him to make sure nothing is uncovered that he doesn't want to be uncovered. "Lady Athena, uh, good morning, um, what are you..."

"I came to see my daughter," the goddess says with a smile that shows she's very pleased with herself for embarrassing the boy.

"I don't think Annabeth is up yet," he says now pulling the covers to his chin. "Annabeth!" he calls out since her mom just keep standing there like she's going to hover over him until her daughter arrives.

Annabeth, hearing Frank's shout, comes running from the bedroom. "Frank, what is it? What's wrong? Oh, Mother, good morning. What are you doing here?" she asks now seeing her mother.

"I needed to see you this morning," her mom says finally moving away from Frank's bed, much to his relief.

Frank is wearing boxers, but he still pulls the covers off of the bed around him and heads for the bathroom passing Percy on his way.

"Your mother-in-law's here," Frank mumbles to his buddy.

"Great," Percy mumbles back.

"Mother, did you really have to do that to Frank?" Annabeth now asks.

"What, all I did was wake him up with my presence," Athena says innocently.

"That's why you can't just barge in here without warning," Percy tells her. "We're not the only Poseidon kids that live here."

"My daughter is not a _Poseidon_ kid," the goddess says.

"You know what I mean," Percy says with a yawn and a scratch of his unbrushed head.

"The next time, please use the front door and knock," Annabeth finally says to her mom then offers her a seat. "So what are you doing here this early?"

"I felt badly about not being able to come to your little party last night," her mom says. "Was there a reason for getting all of the parents together?"

"Yes," Annabeth says, "We made an announcement last night."

When her daughter doesn't say anything else, Athena asks, "Well do I get to hear it now?"

"We're having a baby," Percy tells her. "Annabeth is pregnant, finally."

"That's wonderful, I know you both wanted this," her mom says sounding very happy for the both of them.

"So that's it, you're okay with it?" Percy asks.

"You told me you were trying when you came to visit me a few weeks ago. I thought I made it clear that you had my blessing then," she answers. "Percy you and my daughter are very good parents. Look at the wonderful job you are doing with little Sophia."

"Okay, what's up? You're being a little too nice to me this morning, Mom," he says knowing that even after they agreed to get along for Annabeth's sake, Athena has never been this nice to him.

Athena shifts in her seat just a little. If Percy didn't know better, he'd think the goddess of warfare was nervous.

"I do have something to ask of the two of you," she finally says.

"Obviously, Mother, I would do anything for you," Annabeth says noticing the apprehension as well.

"I know that the two of you have a lot a lot on your plate, especially with Sophia and now a new baby coming..."

"Just say what it is Mom," her daughter prods.

"Last night, when I could not come to dinner, do you remember why I was unable to attend?"

"Yeah, you said you had a headache," Percy answers.

"Is there something wrong, Mother," Annabeth now asks getting concerned for her mother's health as if somehow forgetting she's immortal.

"No, nothing is wrong. Artemis..."

"Artemis! You mean you had a baby last night?" Annabeth says suddenly getting it.

"Don't sound surprised, my cabin is full of your brothers and sisters," her mom says with a slight blush, "It's just that you usually don't find out about them until they are old enough for their fathers to send them to camp."

"I guess you're right," Annabeth says, "So why are you telling us about this one then. Haven't you already sent it off to its father, golden cradle, Zephyr the whole works?"

"No, not with this one," Athena says softly.

"Don't tell me you're going to keep this one?" Annabeth says not hiding how pissed she would be if all of a sudden her mother decided to raise a child herself.

"I wish that I could but, no, I cannot keep this one any more than I could have kept you or any of your siblings. His name if Funsani by the way. It is a boy."

"That's an odd name. What does it mean?" Percy asks

"It means request, which is what I have," she tells them still focused more on her daughter than on Percy.

Percy and Annabeth both sit waiting for her to continue. She finally does. "I want the two of you to raise my son."

"Time out," Percy says holding his hands up to form a T. "You want us to raise your kid?"

"Why would you want this. Why can't you just send him to live with his dad like all the rest of us?" Annabeth asks.

"Because his father is in no better position to raise him than I am," her mother explains.

"No better position to raise him? Who'd you hook up with?" Percy asks thinking Athena usually has better taste in men than to think up a baby with a low life scum bag she wouldn't allow to raise her kid.

As Percy is wondering what Athena has done, the wheels are starting to turn for Annabeth.

"Mom, what type of name is Funsani?" she asks.

Athena doesn't answer. She sits silently as if willing Annabeth to take back the questions.

"It's Egyptian isn't it?"

"What?!" Percy says now getting on board with his super intelligent wife. "Are you saying that you and Thoth? Oh my gods, is that it?"

"Please, Percy, you are making this very difficult for me," Athena tells him.

"But that is it, isn't it Mother?" Annabeth asks making her say it. "And that means this baby, Funsani, is a god?"

Athena lowers her head for a second then picks it back up and says, "Yes, he is a god. A very intelligent god."

"Whoa, does Thoth know about this?" Percy asks in shock. "That the two of you have a kid I mean?"

"No, I have not told him, but he cannot raise a child. He's not even supposed to be back here in the Upperworld. If Osiris finds out about this..."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you _compared notes_," Percy says with a raised eyebrow.

"Percy," Annabeth scolds knowing how difficult this is for her mother to do even without his giving her a hard time. "Mom, even if we did raise him, can we call him Sani...

"Yes, you may."

"Even if we agreed to raise Sani. You have to tell Thoth first. He has to approve of this as well. We have other children to think about . We can't have him coming here in a few years all pissed off because he didn't know," Annabeth continues.

"Fine I will tell him," her mother agrees. "So does that mean you will raise him?"

"Well, first things first," Percy says moving over to take a seat next to his wife. "If we do this, if Thoth agrees to it, he's our son. I want the same agreement we have with Uncle Hades. No one else knows, and you have to stay out of it. You can see him whenever you want, as grandma, but we make all the decisions."

Athena sits quietly for several seconds as if thinking over the terms. Finally, she nods her head in agreement.

"And, my parents will also be his grandparents," Percy continues.

"What?" Athena says starting to protest.

"Mom, it's the only way this works. Poseidon will be his grandfather if we do this," Annabeth says jumping into the terms.

Athena actually stands this time and walks toward the window to look out. After a couple minutes, she says, "If that's the way it must be. I have no one else to do this for me. It has to be the two of you."

Percy and Annabeth now look at each other. He wants to make her swear on the Styx but figures they have her enough over a barrel as it is. They then form a silent agreement.

"Yes, Mother, we'll raise your son," Annabeth says going to her and putting her arms around her mother.

Athena then fusses with the layers of her long white gown. Annabeth stands wondering what she is doing until she lifts a small bundle from the folds. The goddess then kisses the silent baby's forehead, whispers _I love you_, and hands the baby to Annabeth who is stunned that the baby was there the entire time and they didn't know.

Annabeth, with the baby in her arms, now walks over to Percy and sits down. "I guess you have your boy," she tells him softly then kisses the baby. Percy kisses the baby as well.

"We still have to tell Thoth," he says looking over at Athena. The goddess nods her head in agreement.

* * *

It's amazing how easy it is to travel on god power. Once Percy retrieves Frank, who's been hiding in the bathroom, and he agrees to take Sophia to breakfast for them, Athena takes Percy, Annabeth and Sani to Memphis. When they arrive outside of Pyramid Arena, Thoth is actually outside playing basketball with several baboons. He stops when he notices them, says something to the animals then walks towards the Greeks.

"Athena, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asks taking the goddesses hand and kissing it like he did when they first met.

"Thoth, you remember my daughter Annabeth and her husband Percy," Athens says making introductions.

"Yes, of course I do," Thoth says shaking Percy's hands since Annabeth is holding a baby. "I thought I heard about you two having a baby. I thought it was older for some reason."

"She is, a year old actually," Percy tells him.

"Thoth, I must speak with you, in private," Athena tells him taking him by the hand and leading him away.

Athena only leads him far enough away so the kids can't hear the conversation. They can still clearly see both gods as they have their talk. All seems calm for about a minute then Thoth looks over and points at Annabeth, or more likely the baby, as Athena nods her head. He then seems to be shouting while she looks at the ground followed by his pulling on his dark blonde curls while she puts her hands on his chest to try and calm him down. He starts holding his stomach like he might puke as she continues to talk to him with her hands open to him. Finally,he begins to regain composure. After a few more minutes, Thoth and Athena walk back over to Percy and Annabeth.

"May I?" the god asks holding his hands out to take the baby. Annabeth gently places Sani in his father's arms.

"You're a handsome fellow aren't you," the god continues. If Annabeth didn't know better, that a one day old can't smile, she would think Sani was smiling at his father's face and voice.

"Shock huh?" Percy says looking at the god.

"Yes, I must admit I was not expecting this," Thoth says then kisses the baby's cheek. "Athena says that the two of you have agreed to raise the child as your own."

"Yes," Annabeth says, "If you agree to that."

"I have just a couple of conditions," he says looking at Athena to make sure she won't complain. When she doesn't, he continues, "I would like to see the boy from time to time. He does not have to know I am his father. I can be Uncle Thoth." Percy and Annabeth both nod their heads in agreement.

"The other thing, I know that the two of you are very powerful demigods and can teach my son much. However, you do not know Egyptian magic. When he gets old enough, I would like for him to train with the Kanes as well," Thoth tells them.

"Will they know the truth?" Percy asks.

"There is no other way, but only Carter and Sadie will know. Even Anubis must be kept in the dark about this. We would not want him to slip-up and tell Osiris," the god says as he cuddles the boy.

"Do you trust them completely?" Athena asks Thoth of the Kanes.

"I do," Percy says.

"Yes, I trust them completely," Thoth assures her.

"Then I shall agree to that as well," the goddess says knowing she doesn't really have a choice anyway.

"I'll give you my cell phone number," Annabeth tells Thoth, "That way you can call us when you want to see him." She ends up writing the number on the sleeve of his lab coat. (Yes he was playing basketball in a lab coat.)

"If you need anything..."

"I think we can IM you," Percy says.

"Yes, Iris, lovely girl..." he says drawing a glare from Athena. "You can send me a message through her. I will provide anything he needs," Thoth says then hands the baby back over to Annabeth.

"He should be good for a little while," Annabeth tells him knowing they had no problem getting what they needed with Sophia.

"Athena," Thoth says turning back to the goddess, "You are an amazing woman. I am still shocked. It would have been nice to have created him the old fashioned way, but I can think of no better woman to have my child." Athena smiles but says nothing.

"Are you saying this is your first kid, ever?" Percy asks surprised.

"I have two wives but no children," the god agrees, "Until now."

"I promise we'll take very good care of him and make sure he receives of both Greek and Egyptian teaching," Annabeth says giving Thoth a hug.

"I must get back to my game," Thoth now says giving Athena a quick kiss on the cheek. "They cheat when I'm not there to referee." With that the god hustles back over to the basketball court as Athena watches him go.

"You really like him," Annabeth says though her mother doesn't seem to hear.

"Mom," Annabeth says trying to get her attention.

"What?" the goddess says finally looking at her instead.

"I said you really like him," her daughter repeats.

"He is very..." Athena starts but then looks toward Thoth again and doesn't finish her thought.

"Smart?" Percy asks with a laugh.

"Yes, smart," Athena agrees then grabs their arms to get them back to New York.


	78. Chapter 78

Once Athena returns her children to camp, she returns to Olympus to give them time to get settled with their new little one. The first order of business, is to get Sophia comfortable with Sani. She understands that he is new baby brother and demands to hold him.

"You have to be very careful," Percy says as Annabeth grabs a pillow from one of the extra bunks and places it on Sophia's lap, so she has help supporting her brother.

"I be careful," she promises as she holds her little arms out. With Percy on one side, Annabeth on the other, she sits holding him and kissing his tiny forehead. "He so cute, Mommy. His eyes different colors," she points out.

"That's kind of like Piper's," Annabeth agrees having noticed that Thoth's were the same way. "His hair is kind of blonde too."

"Like you Mommy," Sophia points out looking up at her mom with a big grin.

"You're going to be an awesome big sister," Percy tells their daughter as he ruffles her hair. It's about that time someone knocks on the door.

"Hi, Lord Hermes," Percy says as he answers the door.

"Little Cousin, I have a delivery for you from Athena," the delivery god says handing George and Martha over for a signature.

"Iss that a baby?" Martha asks as Percy uses her to sign George.

"Could you let him sssign first," George snipes, "I want to get this huge package out."

Annabeth takes Sani from her daughter's arms and walks over to the door where Hermes and his snakes can get a better look. Sophia follows Mommy over.

"Taking in another stray?" Hermes asks with a chuckle.

"He's not a stray," Percy says leaning over and kissing his baby son's head.

"If the two of you keep taking in all these god's kids, you'll be worse than the old woman in the shoe," Hermes says as George starts bringing out the packages from Annabeth's mother.

"We have a lot of love to give," Annabeth assures the god then kisses Sani's cheek.

"Including the one on the way," Hermes continues with a smile.

"How'd you know about that?" Percy asks surprised since they haven't told anyone except their parents.

"God of Sexual Intercourse, I can spot a positive outcome from a mile away," Hermes says with a chuckle.

"Well can you keep it to yourself for now?" Percy asks.

"Percy, that'ss wonderful," Martha says happily. "I love babiess."

"Yeah, great," George says half-heartedly.

"Don't be a grump," Martha scolds her partner. "You like babiess."

"Baby ratss," George says.

"That's enough both of you. George you done with those packages?" Hermes asks.

"One, two, three packages," George says as if he's checking off a list.

"Well congratulations, both of you," Hermes says then the god is quickly off to his other deliveries.

"What are presents?" Sophia asks eyeing the boxes since a couple of them are rather large.

"I guess we'll have to see," Percy says uncapping Riptide to use as a box cutter. Inside the first box, is a golden cradle.

"Look familiar?" Percy asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I've seen one like that before," Annabeth says since apparently her mother sends all of her children with the same model.

"It's pretty," Sophia say running her small fingers over the rail.

Percy opens another box and finds linens, clothing, and diapers all ready for Sani's use.

Once Percy looks inside the final box, he looks at his daughter and gives her a big smile. "This is for you big girl," he tells her.

"What is it?" she asks clapping her hands excitedly.

Percy gently pulls out a full suit of armor including a helmet and shield. All are exactly like Athena's right down to Medusa's face on the aegis.

"For me," she says excitedly reaching for the helmet to try it on.

"There's something else," her daddy says bringing out the largest piece, a golden chariot complete with a harness that looks just the right size for Anubis.

"Can we try it Daddy?" Sophia says jumping up and down looking adorable with her war helm pushed up on her forehead.

"Let's look at the card first," Percy says getting on his knee right next to her. They open the card together and Daddy reads, "I believe my girl is ready, Love Grandmother Athena."

"Mommy, look," Sophia squeals running to show the card to Annabeth.

"You have to take special care of it," Mommy says giving her a kiss on the head.

"Promise, come on Nubis," Sophia says trying to put the harness over his back.

* * *

It takes a little bit before Sophia is able to tryout her armor and chariot outside. Both she and Sani needed a diaper change and Sani a bottle of formula. It also take a few minutes to talk Anubis into wearing the harness, though he seems to be fine now that it's on him. Percy also takes a few minutes to work with the dog and Sophia on how to control the chariot, even though he plans to walk right next to her the entire time as if she was learning to ride a bike. Annabeth uses her cell phone to record Sophia's first ride and can't help but laugh, because her daughter looks so much like her mother riding down the grassy area in the middle of the cabins.

"I see Granny has been hard at work," a friendly voice calls from the hearth.

"Lady Hestia, how wonderful it is to see you," Annabeth says going to her once Percy and Sophia come to a stop. "She looks just like Mom doesn't she?"

"Very much so," Hestia agrees then reaches for the baby. "He's very beautiful," the goddess continues letting Sani play with her fingers.

"Did you know about this little one?" Annabeth goes on to ask.

"When it comes to family, I know everything," Hestia says with a warm eight-year-old smile. "I know of another as well."

"Doesn't everybody," Annabeth says with a laugh. "We are very blessed."

"You are very deserving," Lady Hestia says.

"Lady Hestia, see what Grandma got me," Sophia says running over to the hearth, again with her helm pushed up onto her forehead.

"It's very pretty. Are you going to be a warrior?" Hestia asks continuing to caress Sani's head.

Sophia raises her little plastic spear she's been playing with and shouts, "Alala!"

"That is a mighty war cry," Hestia tells her handing Sani back over to Annabeth.

"Thank you," Sophia says now giving the goddess a delicate curtsy.

"Okay, are you ready to head back?" Percy asks trying to get his daughter back to the chariot.

"K Daddy," she says trotting back and taking her place again.

"Let Anubis know to go," he reminds her putting her hand down on the rail, so she'll hold on.

She again raises her spear then shouts a different war cry, "Peanut butter!" Anubis takes off trotting back toward cabin three with Percy running right behind. Both Annabeth and Hestia snicker then Annabeth follows her family home.

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys," Crystal says showing Piper and Jason into Bunker 9. "He's been at this all morning and it's driving him crazy."

"That won't take much," Piper says with a giggle.

"I heard that," Leo yells from catwalk up above.

"What are you doing now?" Jason calls up as he walks over and stands underneath his best bud.

"I'm trying to fix this bronze moltenator for Dad. He was going to throw it away, but I think it can be fixed," Leo says followed by a loud clang and an "Ow, damn it to Hades that hurt," as he waves his hand around.

"What is a moltenator?" Piper asks now standing next to her husband.

"It's a rotating crucible used to melt celestial bronze," he explains.

"So what's the problem? Seems like those would be a dime a dozen on the Internet. What's so special about this one?" Jason asks.

"This is celestial bronze, dude. It has a melting point of over 2,000° Fahrenheit and it has to be cooled by Lethe water. You can't just buy that on Ebay," Leo says.

"Understood," Jason say realizing that yet again he's underestimated the difficulty of Leo's work.

"Can we help?" Piper asks looking around at the junk on all the tables instead of Leo.

"Well I've been trying to get the timing right for the dispersement of the river water but every time I set the dang thing, the water shorts it out. It works just fine with any water but Lethe."

"Maybe, it's not shorting out. Maybe it's forgetting it's settings," Piper suggests actually trying to be funny. "You know Lethe, forgetting." Jason and Crystal both laugh. Leo looks down at her like she's a moron for about two seconds then runs for the ladder.

"Pipes you're a genius," he shouts as he jumps down past the last few rungs.

"I wasn't being serious," she says.

"I know, but you're still a genius," he says kissing her cheek as he runs past her to Buford. "That makes perfect sense. I've tried water from every part of the camp and the thing works, but when I get water from Hypnos' cabin, it stops, but only Lethe water will cool down the bronze without evaporating first. What I have to do is keep the timer from forgetting."

"It's not like it has a brain," Jason reminds him joining him at Buford for a look.

"But it does have a memory in this little computer chip," his buddy says holding up a small square computer part.

"It's not like the water actually touches the chip. How could it actually be affecting it?" Piper asks now that she and Crystal have joined the boys.

"You're head doesn't have to touch Lethe water in order for your memory to go does it?" Leo says as he starts poking at the chip.

"No, but..."

"You know better than to argue with him," Crystal says looking at Piper. "Until he proves himself wrong, you know he's not," she snickers.

"True," Piper agrees and chuckles as well.

"And what do you mean by that?" Leo says stopping his work and looking at his wife.

Jason is the one that actually answers for her. "She means that you're never wrong unless or until you realize it for yourself. None of us can prove you wrong."

"So you think I'm wrong?" his best friend asks now focusing on him.

"No, in this case, I think you could be right. How you fix it, I have no idea," Jason tells him honestly.

"Duh, I'm going to have to use Wi-Fi to connect the chip and the control panel," Leo says as if that should have been obvious to everyone.

"Yeah, duh, Sweetheart," Piper says laughing.

"I guess actually that one wouldn't take a super powerful son of Hephaestus to figure out," Jason replies with a grin. "I do have one question though."

"Shoot," Leo says back to messing with wires and computer parts.

"Why couldn't your dad figure this out?"

Leo stops to look at him trying to think of the answer. "I don't know. I guess Dad is a little more old school."

"Imagine what your Dad could do if he were up on all the latest technology," Piper says. "My mom would die if she weren't up on the latest fashion. You should see all the Jimmy Choos and Gucci handbags in her closet."

"I don't know if Dad would have the patience to wait for downloads and buffering," Leo says. "There..." he continues holding up a handheld remote to control his water cooling system.

* * *

Clovis and Lou Ellen have been snuggling and kissing for several minutes when Lou Ellen finally says, "Maybe we should stop."

"Stop, why, we're not doing anything wrong," Clovis protests and kisses her neck again.

"That depends upon who you ask," comes a female voice from behind them in the trees. Clovis looks around trying to see who spoke, but all he can see is the light of a torch.

"Oh no," Lou Ellen says softly.

"Who is it?" her boyfriend asks still looking toward the light.

"One who you would best not toy with," the voice says again now much closer. Finally, Clovis can see her face. Her skin is so pale it looks like she seen nothing brighter than moonlight for a hundred years. There is no line, no wrinkle, not a single imperfection. She seems to radiate light and power from within. Clovis is so fixated on the woman's face that he doesn't even notice the dog until it starts snarling like it wants to tear him apart.

"There, there Hekabe, we are not ready to devour this boy, at least not yet," the woman says gently petting the dog's head.

"Mom," Lou Ellen says not happy that her mother is trying to scare her boyfriend.

"I said not yet," Hecate says with a smile.

"Lady He...Hecate," Clovis says stammers in shock.

"So it is true, you have taken up with this son of Hypnos," the goddess says looking at her daughter.

"We haven't done anything wrong, Mom," her daughter responds.

"Yet," Hecate says as her dog circles the two of them stopping to sniff Clovis out.

"Hekabe, stop," Lou Ellen snaps at her mother's dog. Hekabe gives him one more sniff as if to say _I'm not stopping because you said but because I want to_ then walks back over and takes its place beside its master again.

"Good girl," Hecate says scratching under the dog's chin. "Now, young man, do you have anything to ask of me?"

"Please don't kill me," he squeaks out. Prompting his girlfriend to smack his arm. His look to her says _what?_ She nods at her mother prompting him to say something more.

"Um, Lady Hecate, may...may I...I mean would it be...I would like your permission...Is it okay with you for Lou Ellen to me my girlfriend," he finally gets out.

"Hmm, and why should I allow this?" the goddess asks.

"Because I really like her," he answers.

"And?"

"And she really likes me," he continues.

"And?"

"And we have a lot in common?"

"Such as?"

"Both of our god parents spend most of their time in the Underworld?" he suggests.

"Why should I allow my daughter to take up with a boy who will sleep most of his life away?"

"I don't sleep all the time now," Clovis assures her.

"Now, but what about in the future?" Hecate asks.

"My brothers don't all sleep all the time," he says not sure of what else to say.

"You mean the Oneiroi?" she confirms.

"Yes, them."

"That group isn't..." she starts but then stops.

"Isn't what?" Clovis asks.

"Never mind," the goddess says, "One should not judge."

"Mom," Lou Ellen says now joining back into the conversation, "You like Hypnos don't you? And Clovis is a really nice guy. He's been nothing but a gentleman."

"A gentleman would not try to get you to continue when you said stop," she points out referring to the conversation they were having when she first appeared.

"We were kissing Mom, gods, it's not like he was trying to get me into bed," Lou Ellen insists.

"Not yet anyway," her mother tells her.

"I wouldn't, I mean, you'd kill me," he assures her mother.

"And you would best remember that," Hecate laughs. "What does Hypnos think of this relationship?"

"I don't think Dad knows anything about us," Clovis tells her.

"Have you dreamed of my daughter?" the goddess asks.

Clovis just looks at her a little embarrassed.

"Then I believe your father knows," she assures him.

"He must be okay with it then. He trusts my opinion," Clovis says of his father.

"And why shouldn't he approve of my baby?"

"I didn't mean it like that. He would like Lou Ellen a lot," he says wondering if there's anything he can say that won't be putting his foot in his mouth.

"What does Chiron say about this relationship?" Hecate now asks her daughter.

"He just said no sex, we're too young," her daughter answers.

"That, my beautiful girl, is an understatement," her mother says reaching for her hand. "Come," she continues starting to walk away then turns back to Clovis and says, "You too. Come, I'll tell you what the rest of the rules are for being my daughter's boyfriend."


	79. Chapter 79

"Hi guys," Rachel says as she enters the cabin door. "Oh, he's beautiful," she says making over Sani.

"Thanks, he gets it from me," Percy says with a chuckle.

"No, he looks too smart," she says laughing back.

"Hey!"

"So do you know something?" Annabeth asks her friend since she made the _smart _comment.

"I see things," Rachel answers, "But I swear my lips are sealed. It's just really weird, I mean Egyptian?"

"Tell me about it, I would have never thought Mom would do that, but I guess brains won out over religion," Annabeth agrees.

"So you've met him, what's he like?" Rachel continues.

"He's cute, curly blonde hair that's all over the place, tall and thin, nice accent," her friend explains.

"Well if you two are just gonna talk about your mom's new boyfriend, I think I'll go find Grover," Percy tells the girls heading for the door.

"Bye," Rachel calls after him then turns back to Annabeth. "So does he wear a short skirt like you see in pictures?"

"No, both times I've seen him it was jeans and t-shirt with a white lab coat. He wears wire-rimmed glasses too. If mom was actually attracted to a guy like normal people, I'd understand why she likes him. Well, I guess I understand why she likes his brains too," Annabeth says with a smile.

"And he's attracted to her?" Rachel continues with the questions.

"He told her he would have liked to have created Sani the _old fashioned _way," she tells her putting an emphasis on old fashioned.

"Your mom is beautiful, I can see why he's attracted. Do you think their done? This was just a onetime thing?"

"I have no idea, but if they keep hanging around each other, she'd better use birth control," Annabeth says with a laugh.

* * *

Chris comes in from sword practice and calls out to his girls, "What's with the package?"

"What package?" Clarisse says carrying Silena into the living room.

Chris holds up a box sitting on the table. "It was delivered by Dad. It has one of his labels on it," he tells her.

"Well if he didn't make us sign for it, it must be from him," she says motioning for him to open it. Inside he finds a shoebox and a note saying, _Athena is trying to outdo me. Can't have that. I hope you remember how to activate them. By the way, how is she adjusting to the wings on the helmet?_ _Love Dad._

"Wings on the helmet?" Clarisse questions since they didn't see them before.

"Oh my gods, I never even thought," he says handing the box to her and running to grab the helmet. She opens to find a pair of pink Converse gym shoes just her daughter's size. When he gets back to them, she is in the process of tying the first shoe.

"What's going on?" she asks putting on the second shoe.

"Let me show you," he says placing the helm on Silena's head then taking her in his hands. He holds her tightly then says, "Maia." Wings springs from not just her shoes but her war helmet as well. Silena instantly starts screaming and reaching her hands for Mommy.

"Stop them," Clarisse says trying to take her back.

"Maia!" Chris shouts at the wings, which is all it takes for them to stop fluttering and slip back inside.

"What's he thinking, she's four months old," Clarisse frowns cradling her crying daughter in her arms.

"He's a god babe, he wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, though, I should have before I put them on her," he says getting on his knees in front of them. "Sweetie, Daddy's sorry," he tells his girl kissing her cheek after taking the helmet off her head.

"At least it wasn't _my_ dad," Clarisse says knowing he's ten-times worse than Hermes at competition.

"At least what wasn't me," Ares says walking in on the kids.

"Dad, we have a door," Clarisse reminds him.

"Yes, I know, I walked right through it," he tells her with a grin. "So what wasn't me?"

"Hermes giving Silena gifts that are two powerful for her right now," Clarisse explains.

"I heard about the shoes and the war helm," her father says. "But too powerful, please, all they do is fly," he continues like that's a lame power to have.

"She's a baby Dad. It scared her," his daughter tells him.

"Well anyway you're right, I have a much better present for my girl," Ares says bringing his hand from behind his back.

"Dad, she doesn't even walk, how is she supposed to use a spear?" Clarisse asks her father, "Besides, I still have the one you gave me when I was little."

"Oh, this is way better than that one. Spear technology has really improved in 20 years," the god says then gets on his knee in front of Silena. He hold it out for her and she actually takes it in her hand. "This one has an electric charge like yours, but if you flip this switch," he says showing his daughter the side, "It has a dragon's tooth setting, and if you hold it out and push this button, it shoots arrows."

"Gods that's wicked," Chris says very impressed until he sees the look on his wife's face, "But, ah, it is too powerful for her right now."

"You'll grow into it won't you," Ares continues then reaches for his granddaughter. "My girl's going to be the biggest little badass in this camp."

* * *

Drew and Butch are out riding horses again. They've been out every day since the night Drew contemplated suicide and was talk out of it by Hebe. Since the conversation where Drew told him that she wasn't expecting a proposal, they haven't talked about where their relationship might be going. They have focused on becoming parents and how they'll work together to take care of their daughter. On this particular day, they have been discussing telling her father about the baby.

"I'll go with you," he tells her. "I should be the one to take the heat if he gets upset."

"What if he orders you to marry me?" she asks with a smile.

"This is America remember, he can't hold a gun to my head," he tells her with a laugh.

"He still might try," she laughs back.

"Well, well, well, that's what I like to see," comes a voice from above them. The horses stop and skitter around as both demigods look up to see who has joined them. Neither of them recognizes the apparent god hovering over them.

He looks a little bit like her brother Cupid, about 15 years old, long curly blonde hair, a bow slung over his shoulder, but this guy has what appear to be butterfly wings.

"Do I know you?" Drew asks thinking she probably should.

"We've never met," the god says now fluttering down until his feet are just a few feet off the ground, and he is at eye level to the two of them on horseback. "I am Anteros," he says giving them a bow. "You're probably more familiar with my brother Eros," he continues.

"Cupid," Butch says wondering if Aphrodite sent him to force Butch's hand.

"That's him," Anteros says with a brilliant smile.

"What are you doing here?" his sister asks.

"Well, I caught wind that you two love birds broke up because there's a baby on the way. I also heard tell that you both really still love each other but were being stupid about it," her brother explains. "See, that really ticks me off. I mean big time."

"It doesn't have anything to do with you," Butch says thinking he's not going to let some kid with butterfly wings tell him what to do.

"Did Mom send you?" Drew asks, "I've asked her to stay out of this."

"Relax, Mommy did not send me here. I came all on my own," he assures her taking the bow off of his shoulder and leaning against it.

"Butch is right, our relationship doesn't concern you. We'll figure out what to do on our own," she tells him.

"But you see, you won't," her brother says, "You're afraid you're not nice enough to ever be truly loved by anyone. Butch here, he's afraid that if he tells you how much he really loves you and needs you, you'll use it against him and take control of the relationship, and the big tough guy couldn't handle that."

Drew looks at Butch trying to read his face to see if what her brother has just said is true. Butch is looking at Anteros with a seriously pissed off expression.

"You don't have any right..." Drew starts.

"What, to spill your secrets to each other? If I don't do it, who will?" Anteros laughs.

Butch is about ready to get off of his horse and beat the crap out of Drew's brother, but even though he looks like a scrawny teen, he's still a god and Drew is pregnant. If things went bad...

"You can't force us to be together. If we want to be together we will, it's up to us," he says hotly.

"Would you grow up Son of Iris. I mean for gods sake, I'm doing you a huge favor."

"We don't need your help," Drew yells. At this point, she's getting afraid that Butch will dump her for good out of anger over this.

"The two of you can be mad at me all you want. All I care about is fixing this problem. See requited love is my specialty. Usually, I get involved when the person someone loves doesn't love them back. That's much harder actually. The way I see it, the two of you are lucky. You love each other, your just stupid."

"Hey!" Drew says taking offense at being called stupid.

"Just calling it like I see it, little sister," Anteros says with a grin.

"Look who's calling who stupid, Butterfly Boy. You come down here, call us names, push us around, and think we're going to do what you want," Butch tells him.

"The way I see it, demigod, you don't have much of a choice," Anteros starts.

"I'll call Mom," Drew say. "She'll stop you."

"Maybe or maybe not. Mom really wants the two of you together."

"I thought you said Aphrodite didn't send you," Butch points out.

"Didn't, that doesn't mean I don't know how she feels about your relationship."

"Look, we appreciate what you're trying to do. We really do, but you don't have anything to worry about. We're getting along very well. We've talked about marriage even," she starts telling her brother laying on the charmspeak.

"That doesn't work with me, sorry."

"Damn it," Drew says getting even more angry with her brother.

"Why don't you both just admit to each other that what I said is true. Butch can assure you that you are a wonderful person and he loves you just the way you are today, and Drew can promise you that she'll never try to control you or your relationship. You will always be the big strong man, after all that's what she wants. That's why she fell for you anyway, isn't it?"

At this point, Butch and Drew are looking at each other. Butch finally gets down from his horse and helps her off of Amelie.

"Is he right?" he asks her.

"Yes," she says trying not to tremble. "About you?"

"Yes," he says softly caressing her face.

"Butch, I love you. I want to be with you. I don't want to do anything to push you away," she says crying as the emotions come flooding out of her.

"I love you. I've been stupid worrying about you bitching me around. Your brother's right. You love me because I'm strong and forceful."

"I don't ever want that to change. I want us to be equals, but I never want to diminish your strength. That's what I love most about you," she says looking into his eyes.

"Drew," he says then kisses her passionately.

While the two demigods stand kissing each other, Anteros snaps his fingers. Suddenly a picnic basket and a blanket appear under a nearby shade tree. When the lovebirds still haven't let up, the god clears his throat.

"I believe my work here is done," he says with a giggle. "Give Mom my love," he continues then flutters his wings and quickly flies away.

* * *

"I've missed you," Drew says as she lies in Butch's arms after they finish making love.

"I can't believe we almost ruined this," he says brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Still I want to apologize for my brother. Gods he was pushy," she tells him.

"Well, look at his parents," Butch says with a chuckle.

"Cupid isn't that bad," she reminds him.

"Yeah, but he just shoots his little arrows and keeps going. I don't think he stays around to get into your business."

"I'm still sorry. He's my family after all."

"Forget about it. We're together," he says then pulls his t-shirt over her to cover her nudity.

"Am I showing? Does my body bother you now?" she asks looking at him with concern.

"No, baby, of course not. I just don't want anyone else to see the beautiful body of my girl. It's easier than having to beat up any of the other guys who would want it," he says with a grin.

"Don't worry, it's all yours," she assures him with a kiss.

"So about getting married..."

"I meant what I said before. I don't care if we get married as long as we're together," she insists then kisses him.

"Let's see what happens when we tell your dad," he says then reaches for the basket her brother left them. Once he gets a look inside, he starts to laugh.

"What it is?" she asks confused.

"Well," he says then holds up each item as he says what it is, "We have some grapes, some bottled waters, and..."

"Not funny," she says looking at the ball and chain in his hand.


	80. Chapter 80

**Had a request to explain the Ball and Chain = Significant other, a pejorative term for a significant other who weighs down his or her spouse or partner with restrictions and demands**

* * *

Drew has decided to ask her mother for help in telling her father about the baby. Aphrodite, ever the party girl, gets with Iris and plans a dinner party at the penthouse she shares with Tristan. The plan is to have both Drew and Butch's fathers come into town since Iris' ex knows nothing about the baby either.

On the afternoon of the dinner party, Drew is getting very nervous. She sits on her bed looking at clothes trying to decide what to wear. She is starting to get a little thicker in the middle and doesn't want her dad to guess that she's pregnant before she tells him.

"Knock, knock," Butch calls from the open cabin door.

"Hi, come in," she calls back still looking at the clothes.

"Trying to decide?" he asks sitting behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Most of my clothes are tight fitting, but look at me, I'm getting fat. I don't want Daddy to be able to tell before we tell him," she says pulling her shirt up over her belly.

"Maybe I need a fashion show," he suggests.

"Okay," she says a little excited and jumps up to grab an outfit. Butch leans back against the headboard and stretches his legs out, so he can relax and enjoy the show.

The first little number she comes out in, with _little_ being the optimum word, is a short pink skirt with white cotton blouse. The biggest problem with this outfit is that the button on the skirt won't reach together and the top doesn't really come down enough to cover it.

"Um," is all Butch says since he can tell she already knows. "It's cute."

"I'll change," she says grabbing another outfit from the bed.

The next one is a little black dress. The problem with it is that it's skin tight. While she looks great, anyone that knows her well, like her father, would easily be able to tell she's put on a little bit of weight.

"I love it, but..."

"I know look at this," she says cupping her tummy with her hands.

"You look sexy in it," he insists, "If your dad already knew it would be perfect." She grabs another outfit and heads in to change.

The next outfit is a longer skirt, with an elastic waistband, and a flower print blouse.

"Well you don't look pregnant," he says with a chuckle.

"But I look thirty," she says stomping her foot on the ground.

"You don't have anything else?" he asks.

"Not at camp," she says flopping down on the bed next to his legs.

"Maybe you can borrow something. Ask Piper," he suggests.

"Piper doesn't wear dresses," she reminds him.

"What about Annabeth or Thalatta," he offers.

She thinks about it for a few seconds then says, "They're both shorter than I am. I don't think..."

At that moment, a lovely lavender skirt and blouse appear on the bed where the other outfits had been. Drew looks at the clothes in shock for a couple of seconds then shouts toward the ceiling, "Thanks Mom!"

When she appears in this latest gift from Mom, Butch just smiles at her. She look adorable, the color looks good on her and the layering perfectly hides her baby bump. She holds her arms out and twirls around so he can see all the way around.

"Come here, Beautiful," he says putting his legs over the edge of the bed and pulling her to him. He kisses her then says, "Now what am I going to wear?"

Instantly another outfit appears on Drew's bed. Black dress slacks, a white t-shirt, and a lavender dress shirt that matches her dress. A pair of dress shoes appears on the floor as well.

"Thanks Mom!" he yells to the ceiling as well then chuckles.

* * *

As the foursome ride up in the elevator, Chiron, in his wheel chair, chuckles and asks if he'll need his bow and arrows before the night is over. When Iris answers possibly, Drew puts her hands to her face and moans.

Tristan is the one who answers the door for them and in that moment, Drew envies her half sister. Her dad might not be acting any longer but he sure could.

"Hello everyone," Tristan says giving Drew and Iris hugs and shaking hands with Butch and Chiron.

"Mr. McLean, thank you so much for having us over," Butch tell Piper's dad.

"It's our pleasure, and call me Tristan," he says showing them inside.

Aphrodite hurries in to greet them all with Adonia on her hip. "Come on in you guys," she says reaching her arm out to give hugs to everyone.

"Are either of them here?" Drew whispers to her mom.

"Butch's father is here," her mom says, "Come on."

When they enter the living room, Butch's dad, Duke, is standing to greet all of them.

"Iris," he says greeting her first with a kiss on the cheek. "You haven't aged a day."

"Goddess," she says with a smile and a hug.

"Son," Duke says hugging his boy. "So this is your new girl?" he continues greeting Drew.

"She's more than new, Dad," Butch tells him. "Drew is _the_ girl."

"The girl?" his father says skeptically.

"Don't say it like that Dad," Butch says prompting his father to take him by the arm and lead him away from the others.

"Son, I know she's pretty. Hell she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Man, if she wasn't livin' with that movie star, I'd do her mom in a heartbeat, but beautiful women will never do anything but hurt guys like us. Look at your mother. Look what she did to me," his dad says.

"It's not like that for us, and I'm not just some guy, Dad. I'm a half-blood too."

"I might not have known much about Greek myth...religion before I met your mother, but trust me, I've done my homework. Aphrodite and Iris are not in the same league. That means you're not in her daughter's league. When that young girl finds her a movie star of her own, you'll be dropped just like your mother dropped me."

"That's not going to happen Dad!" Butch says raising his voice.

Iris now walks over to join her ex-lover and son asking, "Is there a problem here?"

"I'm just trying to get your boy to be smart about this. You know that girl is out of his league. It's only a matter of time before she does to him what..."

"What I did to you? Is that what you were going to say?" Iris asks with a touch of sadness in her voice. "Duke, you know why I couldn't stay, but what our son has with Drew is totally different. They're both demigods, they can be together, and they do love each other. Trust me, plenty of gods who can tell, see it in both of them."

"Iris, he's my boy. I don't want to see him get hurt," Duke says, "And I don't want to lose him."

"How would you lose me, Dad?" Butch asks.

"I hardly see you now. Since you started college, you're either at school or at that camp. Your little sister hasn't seen you in three years. We feel like we've lost you already," his dad explains.

"I'm right here. You haven't lost anything. I'm just not a kid any more. I have my own life and that life is going to include Drew," Butch explains as the doorbell sounds again.

"I'll get it," Aphrodite proclaims then runs along assuming it is Drew's father. Butch and his parents rejoin Drew, Chiron and Tristan who now has Adonia while Mellie runs around taking care of beverages for everyone.

When Aphrodite returns, Drew's father is with her.

"Hi, Daddy," Drew says going over and giving her father a hug and kiss.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you," he says, "How is camp? No more nightmares?"

"No that was all taken care of," she says forgetting that she hasn't talked to him at all since he sent her to camp to escape the problems she was having with Glaucus.

Aphrodite makes introductions now that everyone is present.

"So are you my daughter's boyfriend or something," Drew's father Kentaro asks eyeing Butch suspiciously.

"Yes sir," Butch says shaking his hand. "We've been dating since camp started this spring, but we've known each other since Drew started coming to camp."

"Why am I only hearing you have a boyfriend now?" Ken asks looking now at his daughter.

"Daddy, you know we don't communicate when I'm at camp," she answers which is true although it's not forbidden.

"So you are a demigod as well?" her father asks returning his attention to Butch.

"Yes sir, Iris is my mother. She is the goddess of the rainbow," he explains looking toward his mother. "And of course, Duke is my father."

"Duke, what sort of work are you in?" Drew's father asks.

"I breed horses," Duke tells the senator.

"Really, for racing or..."

"Yes, racing. I've had a few make it to the Derby but haven't had a winner, yet," Duke tells him proudly.

"Is that what you plan to do son, the horse business?" Ken asks his daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes sir. I have one more year of college. I'm in equestrian studies," Butch answers nervously.

"So you're a couple of years older than my daughter?"

"Yes," Butch confirms taking Drew's hand in his.

"Why don't we all sit down," Aphrodite finally says since they all seem stiff and formal standing around. Once they are all seated, it is Chiron that restarts the conversation.

"Gentlemen, it is good to see both of you again."

"It has been a while Chiron," Duke says seeming to lighten up a little bit. "How are things with the stables? Is there anything you need for the horses?"

"Butch has our stables in tiptop shape. That last group of horses you sent have done quite well adjusting," Chiron says clapping Butch on the back as recognition for all his hard work.

"My boy is good with the horses. I'm looking forward to getting him back home some during the year." Butch just glances at his father not saying anything. He hasn't discussed living in Kentucky with Drew and doesn't know how she will feel about it.

"Drew do you like horses?" Duke continues.

"Yes, sir. Butch taught me to ride and care for them this summer. I love it. Amelie is my favorite," she says knowing that she is one of the horses his father sent to camp.

"Ah yes, Amelie is a beautiful horse," Butch's father agrees.

"So how serious are the two of you?" Ken now asks cutting right to the chase.

"Well, sir, we are very serious. We plan to live the rest of our lives together," Butch says trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"So you want to get married?" the senator asks.

"Eventually, probably," Drew answers.

"What do you mean probably? You don't plan on just living with this boy do you. That is not acceptable young lady," her father barks at her.

"Ken, please, let's not get ourselves upset. We're here to have a lovely evening," her mother says charming her ex into calming down.

"Yes, a lovely evening," Ken agrees.

"So if you aren't planning on getting married, why are we here? Are you pregnant?" Duke asks matter-of-factly.

"Dad?" Butch chokes out.

"I figure there must be something going on to get us all here, so?"

Drew and Butch just look at each other nervously. Even though this is what they brought their fathers here to tell them, now that it's time they would both like to disappear.

"Yes," Drew says softly looking at her father.

"Yes what?" her dad asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am pregnant. Butch and I are having a baby," she confirms.

"Damn it!" her father shouts. "How could you let this happen?" he continues but looking at Aphrodite.

"How could I...Kenny she's a grown woman," Aphrodite says trying to use charmspeak again, "You didn't really think she would remain a virgin forever did you?"

"Well no I guess not," he says sitting back but then leans forward again almost as quickly. "Stop that, I know what you're doing. I'm upset by this. You don't have any right to use your powers over me, not anymore."

"Daddy, Butch and I love each other," Drew now tells her dad.

"Fine then you can get married, right now before you start to show," he demands.

"Now wait just a minute," Duke jumps in, "You're not going to force my boy to do anything he doesn't want to do. Your girl probably talked him into this to begin with."

"My girl!"

"Dad, don't," Butch says, "Drew didn't do anything wrong. She didn't use her powers on me. We really did fall in love with each other. This was something we did together."

"Then step up and be a man, marry my daughter," Ken insists.

"Dad, we've been talking about it, but we won't be forced into anything. If and when we feel it's right, we will," Drew tells her father.

"There's more here than just you, Drew. How is it going to look if my daughter has a baby and isn't married. I'm planning a run for president in a couple of years. You know that," her father says.

"It didn't hurt Sara Palin," she replies.

"Don't give me that, and look where she is today, not even in politics," her dad says angrily.

"Daddy, don't you think you having a daughter without getting married is going to hurt more than me doing that? Besides, most people don't even know you have a daughter. You've kept me hidden at school or camp for so long, I don't even exist in your world."

"That's not true and you know it young lady," her father snaps. "I've provided the best for you your entire life. How dare you make it sound like I pushed you away."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean..."

"She has a point, though," Aphrodite says. "How do you plan to explain Drew if you run for president?"

"I expect you do something about it like you did before. After all, it's your fault. I didn't ask for a child, but I would have married you in a heartbeat," Ken says looking at Aphrodite like he still would marry her in a heartbeat, of course what man wouldn't.

"Dinner is ready, My Lady," Mellie now says from the doorway.

"Please, everyone, let's have a nice dinner and then we can discuss the kid's future," Tristan suggests standing and directing everyone to follow Mellie.

Once they are all seated around the table, it is Iris that starts the conversation.

"I know this news is catching both of you off guard," she tells the fathers.

"Why weren't you keeping a better eye on him?" Duke ask, "You're living at that camp now."

"He's a grown man, I can't watch him every second of everyday," she answers.

"I bet you could," Duke continues, "with that rainbow thing."

"I would not spy on my children or anyone else for that matter," Iris says offended that he would even suggest it.

"I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't. I'm just upset. I don't want his life ruined," Duke tells her.

"My life isn't ruined, Dad. I'm going to be a father, that's all, or are you saying I ruined your life?"

"No I would never say that. You and your sister are the best things that ever happened to me," his dad tells him clearly wanting to make sure Butch understands that. "But that doesn't mean it won't be hard, and what about school? You still have a year to go."

"I plan to finish."

"I was going to go with him when he returns in the fall," Drew tells them.

"And who did you think was going to be paying for that?" her father asks.

"I..."

"Yes, that's what I thought. You didn't think about it. You just figured I'd fork over the money," he answers for her.

"No, I..."

"I'll take care of it," Aphrodite tells them.

"So you think all of this is just great?" her ex asks her hotly.

"I know these two love each other. You haven't seen them together. You don't know what they've been through this summer, I do. I also know that Butch is a good boy. He's perfect for our daughter, and I for one cannot be a hypocrite about them being married or not," Aphrodite tells him.

"No I guess you couldn't," Ken says angrily.

"I have no regrets about how I live my life. You don't know what it's like to be a goddess. I've had as many bad times as good, and trust me, you'd never survive my bad times. One thing I can honestly say is that I have loved everyone of my children's fathers, and I adore everyone of my children. Even those war mongers with Ares. They are a part of me and they always will be. I won't apologize for a single one of them. I am proud of Drew. She has made some significant changes in herself this summer, and I plan to support her anyway I can to give her a happy life. I would do that for any of my children, but especially Drew."

"Thank you, Mom," Drew says as tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I love you baby," Aphrodite says reaching and taking her daughter's hand.

"I feel the same way about Butch. We can provide anything they need," Iris adds.

"Young lady, are you planning to live in Kentucky with my son after he finishes school?" Duke now asks Drew.

"I would live anywhere with Butch and our daughter. If that's what he wants, I will support him," she answers.

"You'd better think about that. Kentucky is nothing like New York or D.C.," he father warns her.

"I won't make Drew live anywhere she isn't happy," Butch says.

"So now you're not coming back to take over the family business?" his father says angrily.

"I didn't say that. Drew and I will come, but if she isn't happy there..."

"That's just great. Why did I pay all that money for your college education if you're not coming back?"

"Because I'm your son," Butch says hotly. His father shakes his head but doesn't say anything else.

"Please, everyone," Chiron now says, "I think we're getting way ahead of ourselves. We are arguing about things that haven't even happened. The important thing is that we support our children and help them do what will be best for them."

"That's easy for you to say, they're not your children," Ken snaps.

"Senator, you know that I care for all of my campers like they were my own children," Chiron says trying not to sound offended.

"Well, I'm never going to be happy about this," Ken says looking to Duke for agreement.

"That makes two of us," Butch's father agrees.

"We're sorry we've disappointed you, but it's not something that can be undone. We plan to love our daughter and be a family, regardless of how either of you feel about it. We hope you'll both come around and be proud grandfathers, but if you can't, it's your loss," Butch tells them.

"You've got this all figured out do you?" his father asks.

"No, but we love each other and that's all that matters. If you don't want to help us, we'll stay at camp. We're loved there," Drew answers.

"I'm not going to defend myself young lady. You know good and well I love you," Ken tells her.

"Then be happy for me. I'm not asking you for anything more," she says with tears in her eyes.

"I need some time," he says.

"Why don't the two of you come spend some time at the farm. The senator can join us. We'll get to know each other. I'm sure your sister would love to have you home for a few days," Duke offers.

Butch looks to Drew who nods her head. "Okay, we'll come," Butch agrees wondering what they'll be in for.


	81. Chapter 81

Percy and Annabeth visit his parents in the city to introduce their new son. Of course, both Sally and Paul are excited, happy, and in love with their grandson. They are curious about the birth parents and when told that they were both gods, Paul wonders out loud if Sani will grow at a normal or accelerated pace as many gods do. He points out Hermes birthday story as an example.

"I didn't even think about that," Annabeth says. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"So it won't be long before you two have three kids. Are you going to be ready for that?" Percy's mother asks.

"You were a really good teacher Mom. I think we can handle it because of you," Percy answers giving her a big hug.

"Have you told your father yet?" Sally goes on to ask.

"No, we were thinking of going for a visit to tell them," Annabeth says as she fixes Sophia's ponytail.

"We go see Gramtrite and Papa Poseidon?" the little one asks excitedly.

"Would you like that?" Percy asks her.

"Yeah," she claps, "See Uncle Tyson and Auntie Shelly and Uncle Triton and Triteia and Zale and Thusia, and Delphin and..."

"We get the point," her daddy says before she names every living thing in the ocean.

"Is Poseidon going to be accepting of Athena's child especially since he's half Egyptian?" Sally continues.

"I think so," Percy says, "It's really more Athena that hates Dad then Dad that hates Athena. And Amphitrite loves Athena like a sister."

"And don't forget that your brother Triton raised Mom, so they're close," Annabeth adds.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," his mother assures them then takes them all to the kitchen to fix some lunch.

* * *

Jason is surprised to come from taking a shower to find his father sitting in Hera's cabin.

"Uh, hi Dad," he says checking to make sure the towel around his waist isn't going to fall off.

"Jason, where is your lovely wife?" Jupiter asks.

"She's over at her mom's cabin doing an inspection," his son informs him. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I came to see if I'm getting a grandchild yet," his dad tells him.

"No," Jason says quickly. "We told you we want to wait."

"That's not fitting in with my timeline," his dad tells him. "Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Vulcan, Minerva, Venus, Pluto all have or are getting grandchildren, yet I am not. This is unacceptable."

"It's not a contest Dad," Jason tells him. "Your timetable isn't the one that's important, ours is."

"You are the son of Jupiter. You should be the one leading the others in everything."

"Yeah but I'm not as old as some of them. Percy, Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse, Drew are all older than Pipes and me," his son reminds him.

"But not Nico or Leo," Jupiter points out.

"You're just going to have to wait," Jason tells him getting a little upset at how pushy he's being about something so personal.

"Well, I should tell you that I have arranged with Juno to make it happen the next time you and your wife are together," his dad tells him matter-of-factly.

"You what?" Jason shouts, "You can't do that!"

"I believe you are wrong about that. I am the King of the Gods. I can do anything I wish and I wish to have a grandchild. Since Thalia is never going to do it, that leaves you. You'll just have to get used to the idea," his father says with a bit of smile on his face.

"This isn't right Dad," Jason continues hoping he can talk him out of this.

"But it is the way it will be. Now I'm quite busy and quite honestly, this camp is not my favorite place in the world, so I shall be going," Jupiter says standing and heading for the door.

"Dad, please don't do this," Jason calls out begging his dad but Jupiter just continues out the door then is gone.

"Juno!" he yells out hoping the goddess will help him out but gets no reply.

* * *

Andy is taking his daughter Azure for a walk along the canoe lake. There is a young woman sitting at the edge of the water and Azure is instantly taken by her beautiful wings. At first glance, she looks like she should be a cheerleader for some local high school, but the family resemblance is hard to dismiss. The girl's long dark curls sparkle in the sunlight. She is dressed all in white except for her shoes making the purple Air Max runners really stand out.

"She pretty Daddy," Azure whispers to her father.

"Yes, she is," he agrees finding it hard to take his eyes off of her. He doesn't want to bother the young woman since she seems so lost in her own thoughts, but Azure lets go of her father's hand and runs over to the her.

"Azure," Andy calls after her, but she's already reached the woman.

"Hi," Azure says sweetly as she taps the girl on the shoulder.

"Hello little one," the woman says politely. "You are quite young to be at camp."

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to bother you," Andy says taking his daughter's hand. "She got away from me before I could stop her."

"This is your daughter?" the girl asks.

"Yes, this is Azure and I'm Andy," he says extending his hand.

Once she takes his hand she says, "You are both demigods?"

"Guilty," he says with a chuckle. "I am a son of Aeolus, and my daughter's mother is Khione."

"I thought you looked like snow," the young woman says to Azure. "You are very pretty."

"Thank you," Azure says then sits down next to the girl like she plans to stay awhile.

"I don't remember seeing you around before. Are you a new camper?" Andy asks kneeling on the grass next to his daughter.

"Camper no, although I am the daughter Styx," she tells him with a smile.

"Styx," he says trying to remember the river goddess' children. Two girls and two boys as he can recall, but who they were escapes him.

"I am Nike," she says extending her hand to him.

"My Lady," he says embarrassed to have not recognized the goddess of victory. "I apologize for not recognizing you."

"Not to worry, unlike some of my family, I am not offended by such things," Nike tells him motioning for him to sit down as well. "I must say," she now continues, "You seem a little old to be at camp, although with a child born from Khione, I can understand if you are hiding out here."

"No it's nothing like that," he explains, "I have another daughter here at camp. She's grown actually and expecting a child of her own. My first daughter, Crystal, was born form Iris. She married at camp this spring and I was here for that. Then I ended up getting custody of Azure, so we stayed here at camp to be close to family."

"You have daughters with Iris and Khione. You must have a thing for goddesses," Nike says with a girlish laugh.

"My father says it's a weakness," he agrees laughing with her.

"Your father," Nike says shaking her head.

"I know, he's made some mistakes," Andy agrees.

"I am in no position to judge. My own father made poor choices that ended his life," she reminds him.

"Pallas wasn't it," Andy asks trying to make sure he's remembering correctly. Nike nods her head.

"You're a little younger than I imagined," he continues still not able to take his eyes off of her.

"You would prefer an old woman?" she laughs.

"No, I mean, you look fantastic, it's just that you don't look any older than my daughter Crystal," he stammers.

"Not to worry, some of my own children appear older than I do, but since I rarely make it to a parent teacher conference..."

"A sense of humor, I like that," Andy says. "Is that why you're here, to see your children I mean?"

"One of reasons," she says leaving it at that. "Lady Iris is with Chiron now, that does not bother you being here at camp?"

"No, Iris and I were a long time ago. Don't get me wrong, I will always love her, but Master Chiron is the right man for her."

"And Khione, you are no longer with her?" Nike continues.

"No, It wouldn't be correct to say that we were ever together. That was just one weekend, but we got our beautiful Azure from that," he says then kisses his daughter.

"So Andy son of Aeolus, do you ever leave camp for a nice dinner out on the town?" Nike asks with a smile.

"I haven't since I've been here, but if that was an invitation, I would be honored to take the lovely Lady Nike to dinner," he tells her with a smile of his own.

"It was lovely to meet you Miss Azure," Nike now tell the little girl as she stands with her father.

"We should go see if Crystal can watch you this evening," her daddy says taking her hand. "I'll stop by your cabin about 5:00?"

"That would be perfect," Nike says then watches them as the walk back toward the cabins.

* * *

As soon as Piper got home and Jason informed her of his father's visit. She insisted they go see her mother for help. Since Aphrodite is a fertility goddess, surely there's something she can do to help them. Now, standing in her parent's living room, she's hearing what she dreaded.

"I'm not sure I can do anything about it, sweetie."

"But Mom you have to do something. Jupiter can't just force us to have a baby when we aren't ready," Piper cries.

"Aphrodite, there has to be something," Tristan says angry himself that anyone, even the King of the Gods would force his daughter to do anything with her body she wasn't ready to do.

"You all know I don't have a good relationship with Juno. She would be more likely to stop this because Jason asks then she would me asking," the goddess confesses.

"I called out to her already, she just ignored me," Jason tells them.

"Of course she did. She's not going to want to go against her husband's wishes, besides this is as close to a baby as she's going to get. I mean having Jason provide a grandchild," Aphrodite tells them.

"Leo is giving her a great grandchild, she can play with it," Jason says clearly not wanting to be treated like a puppet.

"Mom, you said you and Lord Hephaestus were getting along better now, could you ask him for help?" Piper suggests to her mother.

"Juno isn't going to listen to Vulcan on this one. No I'm afraid reasoning with Juno isn't going to be the answer here, but maybe..." the goddess says but stops like she trying to work this all out in her head.

"What is it?" Tristan asks.

"If I could get all of the other fertility gods and goddesses together, get them to work against Juno, we might be able to override her," Aphrodite tells them.

"None of this is going to hurt our daughter is it?" Tristan asks with real concern. "I mean this is her reproductive system we're talking about."

"No, all that will happen is that Piper will get pregnant or she won't. Nothing would be permanent," her mother assures them.

"So who all are we talking about?" Jason asks, "And will they all help us?"

"Well, most of them are my children, Hermaphroditus, Eros, and Priapus will all help their momma. Artemis will help, Dionysus and Hermes would help me over Hera. That leaves Eileithyia. I'm not sure I can get her to go against her mother, but I can always try."

"So what do we need to do?" Tristan asks.

"I'll contact all of them, set up a meeting. In the meantime, you two should go on home and for gods sake don't have sex until we get this settled," Aphrodite tells them.

"Thank you Mom" Piper says giving her mother a hug.

"Yeah, thanks Mom," Jason agrees hugging the goddess as well. "We're really not ready for this."

"I might not be able to change this, you both have to know that, but I'll do everything I can," Aphrodite tells them as she sees them do the door.

"Piper do you need to stay here?" her dad now suggests. "I mean to prevent anything."

"Thanks Dad, but I think we can control ourselves," his daughter says giving him a big hug.

"We'll let you know if it's a problem," Jason tells her dad with a grin.

"Once Piper and Jason have gone, Aphrodite takes Tristan's hand and says glad that's not us. Come on," then starts leading him to their bedroom.


	82. Chapter 82

"Good morning Dad," Crystal says coming into the living room.

"Hi, Beauty, how was your little sister last night?" Andy asks as he gives his oldest a hug.

"Perfect as always, how was your date?" she asks.

Andy doesn't say anything at first. Crystal would swear that the look on his face if one of embarrassment to be asked that by her.

"It was nice. We had a lovely dinner then we went dancing," he tells her. "Good time."

"I would imagine Lady Nike is light on her feet," Crystal says with a smile.

"She's a wonderful dancer," he says leaving it at that as Leo joins them.

"Hey, hey, hey Dad, how was the hot date?"

"I was just telling Crystal we had a good time together. She's an amazing woman," Andy answers.

"Did she still look my age when you went out?" Crystal asks curiously.

"No, she did me a favor and aged about 10 years," her dad chuckles. "She said she didn't want us to get looks all evening."

"Sounds like she likes you," Leo says ribbing his father-in-law. "Are we going to be getting another member of the family? A daughter of Nike?"

"Stop," Andy says with a grin. "We didn't do anything like that," he insists.

"Not yet anyway," Leo says.

* * *

Aphrodite summoned Piper and Jason the morning after their visit, so they could meet with all of the fertility gods and goddesses. As they ride up in the elevator, Piper warns Jason that one of her brothers is probably going to shock him.

"I'm cool with Hermaphroditus," he says as the elevator doors open.

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Priapus," she tells him as her father opens the door.

"Hey Dad," Jason says taking Tristan's hand.

"Piper, I don't want you to be shocked," her father says, "But your brother..."

"Priapus?" she asks.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" her dad asks still showing signs of shock.

"No but I've heard," Piper confirms.

"Well, don't say anything about it. Dionysus is here and your mother says he's a little sensitive about it. He doesn't like for anyone to make fun of his son," her father warns.

"What's up with him?" Jason asks.

Piper and her father both laugh at the choice of words.

"What?" he asks again not wanting to be left out of the joke.

"He's the god of male fertility. What do you think is up?" she asks with a grin.

"Oh...Oh!" he says finally getting it. "You mean it's out where you can see it?"

"I'm not sure it could be put away," Tristan says then leads them in with the others.

"Here they are," Aphrodite says standing to kiss her daughter and son-in-law. "We all know why we're here."

"Well, I would just like to state the obvious," Mr. D starts, "Why can't the two of you just have a baby and be done with it? You're married, all your silly little friends are having babies, why should we waste our time going against Hera?"

"Dad," Priapus starts, "If they don't want a baby yet, they shouldn't be forced into it."

"Thank you," Piper tells her brother. "We appreciate your understanding our situation."

"Well anytime I can go against Hera, I'm all for it," he tells her with a grin which Piper is trying really hard to focus on since the alternative would be his enormous penis that sticks out under his shirt.

"I agree," Hermaphroditus says, "Piper and Jason should be the ones to decide when they are ready."

"You would have to pipe up wouldn't you," Priapus snarls at his half-brother.

"What! I'm agreeing with you, idiot," Hermes' son snipes back.

"Well stop it," Dionysus' boy grumbles.

"Boys, play nice for Mommy," Aphrodite says charming her boys.

"Yes, Mother," they both say in unison.

"I know I'm not a fertility goddess," a young woman sitting across from Piper says softly as if afraid she will be reprimanded for even speaking.

"It's okay sweetheart," Cupid says, "This is family you can speak up."

"I just want to remind everyone how bad things can get when gods interfere with the lives of others. I almost lost the love of my life because of interference. We have to stop Jupiter and Juno," the young woman says.

"You must be Psyche," Jason says. "What exactly happened?"

"Because of my appearance, men would not approach me, so I had no suitors then someone," Psyche says looking at her mother-in-law when she says someone, "got upset with me because I was getting more attention than she was. She sent Cupid to shoot me and make me fall in love with a monster."

Cupid picks up the story here, "But she was so beautiful I kind of shot myself by accident," he says with a chuckle, "And I fell madly in love with her myself, but I stayed away because Mom would be upset."

"You claim interference was a problem, but the two of you wouldn't have even met without me," Aphrodite pouts.

"My parents ended up consulting the Oracle at Delphi to see about me getting a boyfriend. The Oracle told them to take me to a mountain top and leave me. From there Zephyrus took me to a new home. I soon had everything I needed, servants and a boyfriend, but they were all invisible. I was told by my boyfriend never to try to look at him, but I visited my sisters at one point and they talked me into looking. When I saw Cupid, I accidentally woke him up."

"You burned me with hot wax. That'd wake anybody up," Cupid says with a laugh.

"I said I was sorry," she tells him, "Anyway he ran away and wouldn't come back. I looked everywhere for him. Eventually I turned to his mom. I begged her to tell me where he was. She would only do it," Psyche continues now looking at Aphrodite again who waves her off like it's all exaggeration. "If I completed a series of dangerous labors."

"No sense of imagination there, huh, Aphrodite," Dionysus says thinking that sounds a lot like Heracles' punishment for killing his family.

"Shut up, D," the goddess tells her ex-lover.

"I could have never done what was required without help," Psyche continues.

"You're welcome," Hermes tells her with a grin.

"Anyway, I found out what Mom was doing, and I went to Jupiter. He made Mom stop, we were married and Psyche became immortal. We've been happily together ever since," Cupid tells them.

"But now it's Jupiter doing the butting in," Jason says angrily.

"I'm with Pipes and Jason," Cupid says straight out. "I married them. Whatever they want is cool with me."

"Thank you, brother," Piper says with a smile.

"Well, I think this all really hinges on you doesn't it, Sister," Hermes says looking at Eileithyia.

"She's my mother," Eileithyia protests. "What you're asking me to do, well, it's very difficult."

"Don't you think what your parents are trying to do to us is_ difficult_?" Jason says upset that his sister is whining that it's hard for her.

"I know that it is," she says backing down.

"I think it's time once and for all that you stand up to her," Artemis says now joining the conversation. "What is Hera really going to do to you? You are her daughter."

"You say that, but look what she did to my brother Hephaestus," Eileithyia tells her goddess sister.

"And you don't feel any remorse for things you've done at her request, like failing to help my Mom," Artemis continues getting a little more upset.

"I was trying to get to Leto. I promise I was," the childbirth goddess says with tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, well you didn't make it did you. I had to deliver my brother and I was just a newborn. You can't keep letting that...that goddess push you around and do her dirty work. Step up now," Artemis tells her.

"What do you want from me?" Eileithyia says softly with her head lowered.

"If we all put a blessing on Piper..." Aphrodite starts.

"And Jason," Priapus adds.

"Yes, of course, if we put our blessings on Piper and Jason, won't it override anything Juno does?" his mother continues.

"In theory," Dionysus says.

"Eight gods should be stronger than one," Hermes agrees.

"Then a blessing it shall be," Aphrodite says. "I think we ladies should come up with one for Piper and you boys for Jason."

"You mean I have to work with Hermes?" Dionysus says as if the thought tastes like sour grapes.

"Come little brother, you love me, admit it," Hermes laughs then stands to gather up the boys. "Tristan, you're a sex object, want to come with?"

"Um, well, yeah," he says looking at Jason for his approval.

"I think I'll want the company," Jason says taking his father-in-law's hand.

"Aphroditus you coming?" Hermes asks looking at his son.

"Actually," his son says looking toward Piper.

"Go" his father says with a grin then grabs Cupid by the arm and drags him out of the room.

* * *

"Poseidon!" Amphitrite calls out when she answers the door to find the kids.

"What is it my dearest?" he asks casually walking out to the foyer. "Percy, Annabeth," he says now excited as well to see them.

"Hi Pa Pa," Sophia says reaching out to be picked up by the God of the Sea.

"My big girl," the god says kissing her cheek. "And who do we have here?" he asks seeing Sani in Percy's arms within the air bubble he has created.

"This is our son, Sani," Annabeth says.

"Last time I checked, you're both half mortal. You can't have a baby this quickly," Amphitrite says giving Annabeth a hug.

"He's adopted," Percy says.

"Looks like your mother," his dad says looking closely at the boy in his son's arms.

"He's Mom's," Annabeth admits.

"And his father? There must be a reason why the boy's father..." Poseidon says.

"He's also a god," Percy tells them.

"You mean your mother finally went and had sex?" Poseidon bellows.

"Not exactly, he's an Egyptian god. Sani is still a brain child," Annabeth explains.

"Egyptian you say," Poseidon says rubbing his chin like he's trying to figure out who. "I thought the Egyptians were _away_ for a while. This must be the work of Thoth."

"How'd you guess that?" Percy says in complete shock.

"Brain child, plus Osiris wouldn't do that to Isis and your mother would never give Set the time of day," his dad says then pokes his head into the bubble surrounding Percy and Sani and kisses the boy's forehead. "Now come to Papa," the god says and pulls the baby out into his arms.

"So you're fine with us raising Mother's son as our own?" Annabeth asks as they head into the living room.

"Of course," Poseidon says then wiggles his finger around in front of the baby changing his shirt into one that says _Neptune's Little Fishing Buddy_. "I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Where is everyone else?" Annabeth asks not seeing Percy's brothers or their families.

"Tyson is in the forges today..." Amphitrite starts.

"He still works there?" Percy asks surprised thinking the General of the Cyclops Army should be above that now.

"No, he actually runs the place now," his father tells him with a proud smile.

"Triton is running errands, and the ladies have taken the kids shopping," Amphitrite now continues.

"Where exactly do you go shopping in the ocean?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"Miami of course, but not to worry, they'll be home for dinner," Poseidon says reaching for Sophia's hand. "Let's see if we can find Delphin, what do you say?"

"Yeah," Sophia shouts happily.

* * *

Percy decides to head over to the forges to check out his brother in action. The heat is so amazing he wonders why the water isn't boiling. It certainly feels like a hot tub all around the general area. When Percy steps inside, a gruff voice calls out to him.

"Buddy, you can't just swim in here."

Percy raises his hand and says, "I'm looking for General Tyson."

"I don't care if you're looking for Lord Poseidon, you can't just come in here," the grumpy cyclops calls back.

"I just left Lord Poseidon, I mean Dad, he told me I could come find my brother," Percy informs him.

"So, you must be the famous Percy Jackson, why didn't you say so?" the cyclops asks drifting over towards him.

"Who else would I be?" Percy replies thinking how many mortals just come into the Cyclopes Forges at the bottom of the ocean.

"Well you have a point," the cyclops says with a chuckle. "General Tyson is this way. Follow me."

Percy does as the cyclops says and follows behind him. When he sees his brother, he actually chuckles because Tyson is right in the heat working along with some of his workers. He appears to be showing one cyclops how to pound out a chunk of bronze.

"General!" Percy calls over getting his brother's attention.

"Brother!" Tyson calls back dropping the tongs and hammer almost on his trainee's foot. "What are you doing here?"

"Melting," Percy says with a laugh because it's so hot. He's been in the Hephaestus forges at camp plenty of times but the water must be making it feel hotter.

"I am happy to see you. I did not know you were coming," Tyson continues as he grabs his brother in a hug.

"It was a last minute decision," his brother says as they start to walk off from the workers. "Don't you need to finish what you were doing?"

"They will be fine," he assures him then leads him out into the open water which is much cooler for Percy. "Did you bring girls?"

"You bet, Sophia is with Dad and Annabeth is with Amphitrite," Percy says deciding to save the Sani surprise for in person. "I'm glad to see you're in charge now. I didn't like seeing you pushed around."

"Daddy said it was the right thing, but I didn't mind. I like working," Tyson tells him. "I still help a lot. We always have thunderbolts to make for Lord Zeus."

"So you have to make every lightning strike by hand?" Percy asks curiously.

"Not every one. Lord Zeus makes the little ones with his master bolt," Tyson says. "It is a mighty weapon."

"Yeah, I know," Percy says remembering his first quest to retrieve the dang thing and stop a war between their dad and Zeus. "Have you actually seen it?"

"We did some maintenance on it about a month ago," Tyson says.

"You mean he just sent it down here to be worked on?" Percy asks shocked.

"Yes, why not?" Tyson says like it was no big deal.

"He's just really particular about the thing," Percy says leaving it at that.

* * *

Nico and Thalatta have Attisain at the beach along with Hazel and Frank. Thalatta is in the water with her boy working on his swimming, which he's doing an excellent job with.

"Come on guys, the water feels great," she calls out to them trying to get someone to join her.

"I'll get in," Frank finally agrees then wades out to the di Angelos.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Nico tells his sister once Frank is in the water.

"Me too," she says with a smile. "By the way, I had an IM from Melinoe earlier today."

"You're kidding, so how are things going with her and Dad?"

"They're getting better. She said they still argue a lot, but she's been helping him with a project. She said she's also been teaching Cerberus' pups to do tricks," she tells him with a chuckle.

"That's good," he says as he watches his wife and son splashing around.

"You should be out there with them," his sister continues.

"I haven't been able to shake the fear caused by the shark," he admits remembering last summer when he tried to spend time in her world underwater.

"Do you see that?" Hazel asks now pointing out past Thalatta and Frank.

"I wonder what he wants," Nico says standing and starting to walk toward the water's edge.

"Who is it?" his sister calls out to him.

"My father-in-law," he calls back and keeps walking.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Thalatta asks Palaemon when he reaches her.

"Do I need a reason to visit my kids," the god asks kissing her cheek.

"No of course not," she says giving him a big hug.

"Frank, it's good to see you again," Palaemon says now taking Frank's hand.

"You too, Lord Palaemon," Frank says glancing toward shore to see if Nico is coming out to join them.

"How's my boy?" Palaemon says taking Attisain into his arms. "You're turning into a great little swimmer."

"We're very proud of him," his daughter says leading all of them back to the beach.

"Hi Dad, what a surprise," Nico says as his father-in-law carries his boy to shore.

"Nico, still not getting wet?" Palaemon says with a grin.

"Not really sir," Nico agrees. "Lady Leukothea isn't with you?"

"No not today, she is dealing with a tropical depression, but I wanted to bring my little guy a present," the god explains.

"What is it Father?" Thalatta asks curiously.

When her dad opens his hand, bronze coin appears. She takes it in her fingers and looks it over while Nico looks over her shoulder. One side of the coin has a bust of Lord Poseidon while the other side has a dolphin with a boy riding on its back.

"That's you," Nico says looking at the boy on the dolphin.

"Yes it is," Palaemon say with a slight blush. "Hold it out over the water and say the name of our homeland then see what happens," he instructs her.

Thalatta holds her hand palm up with the coin glistening in the sun then says, "Boeotia." No sooner has the word left her lips before the coin transforms into a dolphin.

"Father," she says shocked as the animal nuzzles her leg with its nose. As Thalatta runs her hand along the dolphin's head, her father places Attisain on the dolphin's back which is complete with a small harness.

"Now you know what to do," he tells the mammal after putting the reins in his grandson's hand. "Don't let go," he whispers to his grandson and the dolphin slowly moves off away from them.

"Wait!" Nico calls out concerned that his boy is riding without an adult right with him.

"He'll be fine," Palaemon says putting his hand on Nico's shoulder who has made it ankle deep into the water.

The dolphin takes it nice and slow for a couple of minutes then starts doing dives into the water taking Attisain under with him them back up. The first time it happens, Nico and Thalatta both freak out, but when Attisain comes up squealing with delight, they both lighten up. Nico only a little bit. Attisain rides the dolphin for about five minutes then it swims back to Thalatta who lifts her son off of its back.

"Will the dolphin be able to live here in the sound?" Nico asks reaching down to pet the creatures head.

"He doesn't have to," Palaemon says then holds his hand out and repeats the name Boeotia. The dolphin transforms back into the coin and is once again in the god's hand. He then hands it to Nico.

Nico starts turning the coin over in his fingers. "So it isn't a real dolphin?"

"It is quite real when it is in the water, but just a coin when out," his father-in-law assures him.

"Daddy this is amazing," Thalatta says, "But how come you never gave me one of those?"

"You didn't need one. You lived underwater where you always had access to a ride," he reminds her.

"Oh yeah," she snickers. "Can you stay and have dinner with us?"

"I believe I can manage that," her dad says then heads up the sand to say hello to Hazel.


	83. Chapter Correction

**Sorry for the mix up. Got a little ahead of myself and posted the chapter before it was done then posted it a second time.**

**It is now fixed. Teaching Gods**


	84. Chapter 84

"Percy," Annabeth says coming back into the living room where her husband sits with the rest of his family, "When did you move Sani from the crib to the bed with Sophia?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't move him anywhere. I haven't been back in the room since we put the down for naptime," he assures her.

Annabeth eyes the rest of the family, but they all appear to be innocent.

"Don't look at me," Poseidon says. "I know better."

"You're sure you put him to in the crib?" Amphitrite says thinking maybe they're mistaken.

"He was in the crib and she was in the middle of our bed. Now they're both in the bed right next to each other holding hands," Annabeth explains.

"Oh, how sweet," Triteia says standing to go take a look.

"Is there any possible way he moved himself?" Shelly asks, "After all he is a god."

"He's just a baby," Percy says thinking that can't really be the case.

"Don't forget your mother-in-law was born fully grown," his father reminds him.

"What about Thoth?" Triton asks looking at his dad for information.

"I have a hard enough time keeping up with our own family, but if memory serves, I don't think he was born," Poseidon explains.

"How's that?" Percy asks.

"I don't think he has parents. I think he just _became_," his dad continues.

"That makes no sense," Tyson says.

"But I think Dad is right," Annabeth says. "I've done a little reading about Thoth since we got Sani. I think he just became, did a bunch of math to calculate the heavens and the earth, then spoke magic words that created the gods."

"Even Ra?" Percy asks thinking that must make Thoth like the most important of all the Egyptian gods.

"Yeah," his wife tells him.

"Don't let that fool you though. Ra and Osiris are just as powerful as he is, and they can't find out about Sani," Poseidon warns his son.

"I know," Percy agrees.

* * *

Clovis has been asleep for about an hour when he makes his way to his father's cave in his dream. His brother Morpheus is sitting by the door filing his nails. He hardly looks up when Clovis arrives.

"Hey Kid, Dad's asleep, you can't bother him," the gods says looking back down at his fingers. He knows that Morpheus is supposed to keep it quiet so their father can sleep, but this is the first time he's ever actually been here when Clovis has visited.

"But I really need to talk to him," Clovis says.

"Sorry, not gonna happen," Morpheus says, "Come back later."

"But I'm asleep now," Clovis says. Morpheus shrugs his shoulders and keeps filing.

Clovis lets his dream take a little farther along the dark side of the Underworld. He doesn't have a specific destination in mind at this point. He really wanted to talk to his father. Now he doesn't know what to do. He's thinking about Lou Ellen as he dreams along and is actually startled when a female voice speaks to him.

"Are you lost, Sweetheart?"

Clovis looks up surprised. The woman, who is dresses in a black gown with a flowing cape so black it's hard to see where it stops and the walls begin, is sitting in a chair. Her jet black hair lies in long curls over one shoulder which is as white as white can be. Clovis thinks she's just about the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Way prettier than Aphrodite or any of her daughters.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he says, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's no problem, Sweetheart, I just getting ready to go to work," she tells him. "Please have a seat," she continues motioning for him to sit on her bed.

"I actually came down her to speak with my father, Hypnos, but Morpheus says he's busy and can't be bothered," Clovis explains.

"Morpheus always says that," the woman tells him. "You can't believe everything that boy says. He may be my grandson, but that doesn't mean I always trust him."

"Grandson?" Clovis questions, "You're Nyx."

"Yes, Clovis, I am your grandmother Nyx," she says smiling.

"I'm honored My Lady," Clovis says actually embarrassed that he didn't recognize his own father's mother.

"So what did you want to speak with Hypnos about?" she asks sweetly.

"I, um, wanted to talk to him about my girlfriend," Clovis explains.

"How old are you?" she asks her grandson.

"Sixteen."

"That's old enough," she says. "So this girl, is she a demigod or a mortal?"

"Demigod," he says. "She's a daughter of Hecate."

"Ah, Hecate, she and I get along well," Nyx says. "Did you meet this young lady at camp?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says getting a bit nervous.

"I'm sure your father will approve as long as she is a nice girl."

"She's a really nice girl, and I met her mom. Lady Hecate approved of me," Clovis tells her. "I just really wanted to tell Dad and maybe get a little advice."

"Girl advice from _your_ father?" Nyx says with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, why is that funny?"

"Your father was never very comfortable with girls," Nyx starts. "In fact, he never even dated a girl until Hera presented him with Pasithea. I doubt he's the one to get girl advice from."

"Surely he's gotten better. I mean he does have some demigod kids," he says sticking up for his dad.

"Oh, I'm sure he can sweet talk a girl while she sleeps, but your Lou Ellen, you spend time together while awake, yes?"

"Yes," he agrees. "So, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, your grandfather was a sweet talker as I recall, but I'm afraid that Erebus is quite out of practice with it," she chuckles.

"I heard that," comes a male voice from the other side of the bed, which startles Clovis because he thought the bed was empty when he sat down.

"When was the last time you did any sweet talking to me?" she asks playfully looking toward the darkness.

"Why, I sweet talk you every night my love," he insists. Clovis is now able to make out a figure moving to take a seat right next to him. Nyx rolls her eyes and smile prompting Clovis to smile as well.

"So you're Hypnos' boy Clovis?" Erebus asks putting his hand on the demigod's knee. Clovis can feel his grandfather's hand but it looks more like his knee disappeared from the middle of his leg.

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Clovis was looking for help with his girl, Lou Ellen," his grandmother now says.

"I heard," Erebus says, "One of Hecate's girls. Well, Granny there, she used to like it when we would sit together in the darkness and I would softly kiss her neck and tell her how beautiful she is and how much I love her."

"Granny?" Nyx says clearly not appreciating the name. Erebus laughs.

"We do that sometimes, but we aren't allowed to be outside of our cabins for long after the sun goes down."

"That does make it difficult. Clearly you are both children of the night. They should make an exception," his grandfather complains.

"Do you find it easy to talk with your young lady?" Nyx now asks him.

"Yes, we talk about everything. We like to hold hands, too. We've started training together as well. We spend almost every waking minute together since we started seeing each other," Clovis tells them deciding to keep it to himself that they sometimes meet up in their sleep as well.

"It doesn't sound to me like you need much help," his grandmother tells him.

"I'm just afraid that she'll get bored. We don't ever get to do anything special," he answers.

"I have an idea," Erebus says looking to his wife. "What if we picked the two of you up a couple of nights from now and took you on a trip around the world?" Nyx nods that she approves.

"You'd do that, for us?" Clovis says shocked. "That would be awesome."

"You would have to get approval from Chiron of course," Nyx tells him.

"I'm sure he would approve since we'd be with you," Clovis says excitedly.

"Then I will make sure Hecate approves," his grandmother says.

"Thank you so much," he says giving his grandmother a hug then his grandfather. "Lou Ellen will be stoked."

"I am please you came to visit this evening," Nyx now tells him taking his hand. "We so rarely get visitors, even if they are asleep."

"I appreciate you guys letting me talk to you. I guess I should let you go. I know you have work to do," he says getting ready to leave. "I'll see you in a couple of nights."

"Sleep well, my little love," Nyx tells him then reaches for her husband's hand. "We must be off," she says then he kisses her and they're gone.

Clovis sleeps the remainder of the night with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Percy heads in to wake the kids after their nap and is surprised to find them sitting together in the middle of the bed. Sophia is apparently teaching her little brother to play patty-cake.

"Hey guys," Percy says joining them on the bed.

"Daddy, Sani is getting big," Sophia says with a happy smile.

"I see that," her daddy says putting his hand on his son's leg. "Did you get out of your crib by yourself?"

Sani nods his head. "You could get hurt doing that, buddy. Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt."

Sophia leans over and whispers something in her little brother's ear then Sani says, "عذراً الأب."

"Daddy not talk Arabic silly," Sophia laughs at her brother.

"Θλιβερός, πατέρας," Sani corrects. Sophia falls over laughing.

"In English, English," she tells him rolling.

"Sorry, Daddy," he finally says.

"I understood the Greek," Percy says pulling his son into his arms. "So when did you learn to talk?"

"Sophia tell," Sani says looking up into Percy's eyes.

"Well, I guess this means you are going to age faster than your sister. I don't think I like that. I want both of you to stay little forever, so you'll always be my babies," Percy says with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I slow down," Sani says wanting to make his father happy.

"You can do that?" his daddy asks surprised. Sani tries to stand, holding on to Daddy's arms then kisses Percy's cheek.

"I love you buddy," Percy says hugging Sani tightly. "You too, Princess," he continues reaching to pull Sophia into their hug.

"Love you Daddy," Sophia says with grin.

"I guess we should go show Mommy what you can do," Daddy says then stands and scoops both kids into his arms.


	85. Chapter 85

"Mystery solved," Percy says as he brings the kids into the family room.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks looking at the three of them obviously noticing how much bigger Sani looks.

Percy whispers in his boy's ear then Sani says, "I sleep with Sissy."

"Oh my gods," Annabeth exclaims shocked. "You're talking. You're just a few days old and talking."

"I slow down," Sani says remembering the promise he made to his Daddy a couple of minutes ago.

"Slow down?" his mommy asks not understanding the comment.

"He promised to slow down his growing, so he doesn't grow up too fast," Percy explains as Annabeth reaches her baby boy from her husband's arms.

"You are so sweet," mommy tells him hugging him tightly.

"He was also talking in Arabic and Greek," Percy says retelling their conversation.

"How do you know it was Arabic?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"Sophia said it was."

Annabeth looks at her daughter then says, "How did you know it was Arabic?" Sophia shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't forget that my brother speaks all languages. He oversees all of the dead," Poseidon reminds her.

"But I thought the Egyptian dead were under Osiris' control?" Percy says.

"Egyptians are not the only ones who speak Arabic," Amphitrite points out.

* * *

Piper goes to see who is knocking on their cabin door.

"Lord Hermes!" she says, "What are you doing here?"

"Mercury actually," the god says correcting her, "And I'm here running an errand for Father."

"What does Jupiter want now?" Piper says still aggravated at the King of the Gods for his meddling.

"I'm supposed to bring you and hubby to the throne room for a sit down," Mercury explains.

"He's practicing right now, over at the arena," she explains.

"Well then let's go get him shall we?" he says holding for the door for her to step outside and go with him.

When Jason, who's practicing with Nico, sees Piper and his brother, he instantly stops and walks over to them.

"Pipes, what's up?" he asks.

"Lord Mercury is here to take us to see your dad," she explains.

"Can I get cleaned up first?" Jason asks.

"Sorry," Mercury says, "Father isn't known for waiting." He takes one of each of their hands and whisks them off to Olympus.

They stop just outside the doors of the throne room. Mercury lets go of their hands and says, "I'll wait here and take you back when you're done." He has a sincere look of sympathy on his face.

Jason opens the door for Piper and they both step inside. Jupiter and Juno are sitting on their respective thrones. Other than the two of them, and what looks like a huge cow-serpent, with a bunch of baby cow-serpent that look just like it, swimming around in a floating aquarium, the room is empty.

"Come forward," Jupiter calls out as the two of them hesitated at the door. Jason slowly starts forward keeping Piper behind him. When they reach the first two thrones, they stop and wait for one of the gods to speak.

"So is there a baby yet?" Juno asks them.

"That's why you brought us here, to ask if I'm pregnant?" Piper asks thinking and IM would have been much less trouble.

"No, no baby," Jason says.

Jupiter looks at Juno like she's done something wrong. She holds her hands up like she doesn't understand.

"They have had relations, I am aware of these things," Juno says slowly standing. Her giant form makes her tower over the demigods.

"You can tell when we have sex?" Piper asks, "What are you a pervert?"

"Pipes," Jason says trying to get her to stop before she gets blasted.

"I don't watch," Juno says like that would be repulsive. Juno then shimmers into a normal mortal form and stands in front of the two kids. "Maybe she doesn't realize yet," she continues then walks over and places her hand on Piper's stomach. The look on her face shows that Jason is correct. They are not pregnant.

"How are they not pregnant? You assured me that you had it under control," Jupiter barks at his wife.

"I placed a blessing..." Juno starts to say then stops and looks at the one of the thrones down the row on her side to the room. "Damn that Venus!" Piper and Jason don't even look at each other in hopes that they won't give anything away.

"You're saying she counter acted you?" her husband says angrily.

"I don't know how she could have. At least not alone," Juno says continuing to look at the throne of the love goddess.

"I should have known you would mess this up, you old cow," Jupiter snaps at her.

"Old cow?" she says turning on him now. "How dare you call me an old cow. This is your fault. You're the smug bastard that had to go telling them what we were doing. Without your warning, they wouldn't have gone to her mother. My plan would have worked perfectly. No, you have yourself to blame for this one you no good two-timing worthless excuse for a husband."

Lightning then flashes all around the throne room causing the cow-serpent babies to dart away out of sight.

"Watch yourself woman," Jupiter warns. "You might survive, but you don't want to feel the sting of this bolt."

"You wouldn't dare," she snaps back causing him to raise the master bolt in his hands but after several seconds lowers it again.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jupiter now asks his son.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jason tells him taking Piper's hand.

"Of course you don't," his father says smartly. "So your mother, she protected you?"

"Like Lady Juno said, how could Mom have stopped her?" Piper says not admitting anything that would get her family in trouble.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jupiter asks looking between the three of them.

"How about you wait for a year or so until we're ready," Piper suggests.

"A year," Jupiter says like he's mulling it over.

"That's like no time at all in god years," Piper tells him.

"I suppose a year, but no longer," Jason's father says as he now stands himself then shimmers down to a fatherly size.

"So we can go?" his son asks anxiously.

Jupiter waves his hand in a sign that they are dismissed then looks at his wife.

"Juno," he calls over, "Come here." The goddess gives him a dirty look but then walks over next to him.

"Give us a kiss," he says with a grin then smacks her on the behind when she does.

"That's gross," Piper whispers as she and Jason walk out the door where Mercury waits for them. Jason just shivers.

* * *

"That's three days in a row that you've done something with Lady Nike," Crystal says to her father as he enters the cabin with Azure asleep in his arms.

"Shhh," he says then carries the baby to her crib for a nap. When he returns to the living room, he says, "Are you keeping track?"

"Just an observation," his daughter tells him with a smile.

"We really enjoy each other's company," Andy says taking a seat.

"I thought you were spending the day together?" Crystal asks curiously.

"That was the plan but Lord Zeus called her. He needed a ride someplace I guess," her father explains. "She said she'd be back when he no longer needed her."

"So what, she's his chauffer?" his daughter asks.

"Yes, my beauty, don't you remember me tell you the stories. She's his charioteer."

"I guess I thought that was only in battle," she says.

"He doesn't always take the chariot when he travels but if he does," her father continues.

"So Daddy, you have been extremely happy since you met Nike. Is there any chance of a future for the two of you?"

"I don't know. After all this time, I don't know if Zeus will allow her to marry."

"Would you want to if she were allowed?" his daughter asks.

"I..." he stops apparently thinking more about the question. "I have to admit that I'm starting to fall in love with her. Marriage isn't something I ever thought I'd do after you came along. I mean when you've been with a goddess, mortal women just aren't the same, but very few mortals or even half-bloods have ever gotten to marry a god. It's too much to hope for without getting really disappointed."

"I just want you to be happy Dad," she says moving to sit next to him on the sofa. "You deserve to be loved and very happy."

"Thank you, Baby," he says pulling her into his arms and kissing her head. "No matter what happens with Nike, being here with you and Azure is all I really need."

"Oh," she says startled then sits up placing her hand on her belly.

"Is he moving?" her father asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I think so, feel right here," she says placing her dad's hand where she feels the twitch. "I wish Leo was here to feel his son."

"Where is he today?" her father asks still enjoying the movement of his grandson.

"He's at the forges helping Jake make a new suit of armor for Miranda Gardner. Her birthday is next week and Jake is trying to get her to notice him."

* * *

"Can't you stay just for a few more days," Juniper asks her husband as he fills his backpack with tin cans and apples.

"Anything could happen in a few days, you know that," he tells her taking her face in his hands and kissing her little green nose. "If it wasn't important, if it wasn't a demigod, you know I would stay with you."

"Why can't some of the other satyrs go instead of you. Send Martin or Gilbert," she asks.

"Rachel says this one is really special," Grover insists.

"I don't see how a son of Demeter could warrant so much attention," Juniper says sadly.

"It's it father," her husband explains. "He's a half-blood, a Roman son of...Actually Rachel made me promise not to say any more."

"But I'm your wife," she says, "You know I can be trusted with anything."

"It's for your protection. If you don't know you can't be expected to say anything."

"Why can the Roman's go get him, send Don or someone from California," she begs.

"You know the fawns don't do that. Besides, Demeter wants him here. She doesn't want him sent to Lupa," he tells her hating to disappoint her so badly. "I promise when I return, I will stay here the rest of the summer."

"I worry about you when you leave like this," she says softly showing her resolve to the fact that he has to go.

"Nico and Jason are going with me. We'll be fine," he assures her. "Please gather up the kids, so I can get goodbye kisses."


	86. Chapter 86

It's dark when they arrive in Ulysses, a city in southwestern Kansas.

"Wonder why Demeter put them out here," Jason chuckles as Nico takes a couple of seconds to rest after shadow traveling the three of them from camp.

"There doesn't seem to be anything out here," Nico says looking around while still sitting with his hands on his knees.

"According to the GPS coordinates, there should be a farm house less than a hundred yards that way," Grover assures them.

"How old is this kid again?" Jason asks.

"He's nine," Grover answers. "Rachel says he's been getting some monster activity lately, and his dad is afraid he won't always be there to stop them."

"Well, I guess we'd better see if we can find the house," Nico says standing up straight and heading out through the field of wheat.

When they reach the house, a man of about 30 doesn't look surprised to see them. He's sitting on the front porch with a handful of green beans, that he's been stringing, in one hand and a Miller 64 in the other.

"Chiron send you?" the man asks watching carefully as he puts the beans down on the newspaper spread across his lap.

"Yes sir," Nico says. "You must be Lance."

"Yep," Lance confirms.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, this is Jason Grace, and Grover Underwood," Nico says making the introductions.

"You must be Lord Hade's son," Lance says looking at Nico.

"However could you tell?" Jason chuckles. Nico punches his cousin lightly in the arm. Lance smiles.

"I'm the son of Jupiter," Jason now continues extending his hand to the stranger, "And Grover here is a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

"I recognized the limp as you were walking up," Lance says shaking Grover's hand.

"So your son, Ty, does he know what he is?" Grover asks.

"I told him when the monsters started showin' up on a regular basis, but I don't think he really understands. He's only seen his mom a couple of times in his entire life, so he's not real willing to believe that she's a goddess. He might have to forgive her for not being around if he did that," Lance explains.

"I can understand that," Nico says thinking back to when he found out Hades was his dad.

"Is he here?" Jason asks. "Maybe if we talk with him."

"Ty!" Lance shouts without even getting up from his porch chair. "Company!"

"So did you spend summers at camp when you were a kid?" Grover asks since he doesn't recognize the guy.

"Yeah, I spent a few summers in the Hermes cabin when I was growing up," Lance answers as the screen door slowly opens. A kid who looks way bigger than your average nine-year-old steps out onto the porch.

"Son, these guys are from the camp I was tell you about," his father explains.

"So you're really going to make me go?" Ty asks looking from the guys to his father.

Lance now puts his beer down for the first time and puts his hand out toward his boy motioning him to come to him. "You know it's the last think I want to do, but I can't let anything happen to you," his dad tells him showing the first real signs of being a caring father.

"Come with me. You said you're a half-god too," Ty begs.

"Someone has to stay here and take care of the farm, besides they're not after me," his dad tells him.

"Hey, Ty, I'm Nico," Nico says getting the boy's attention. Ty just looks at the son of Hades. "You know I was about your age when I found out what I was. I know how scary it can be. My sister and I had lost our mom and didn't know who our dad was. If it hadn't been for some of the people at camp...well it's a really good place to be."

"You have a sister at camp too?" Ty asks him.

"No, actually, my sister died on her first quest just after we got to camp," Nico says.

"Died!" Ty says shocked like he'd never considered that could happen.

"Don't worry. Camp is the safest place you can be. My sister, she joined the Hunters of Artemis, and she made a mistake because of me that cost her her life. She was really powerful, being the daughter of Hades, but her love for me made her do something dumb."

"Hades is your dad?" Ty now asks even more shocked than before.

"Yes," Nico says, "And Jason here is the son of Jupiter, and Grover is a satyr."

"Jupiter?" Ty says looking at Jason, "You mean Zeus?"

"Yeah, I have a sister who is the daughter of Zeus, but he was in his Roman form when he and our mom had me, so I'm Jupiter's son," Jason explains.

"Is that like when some people call Grandpa Heracles instead of Hercules?" Ty asks his father.

"It's exactly like that. Heracles is his Greek name Hercules is his Roman name. I'm Roman like Jason is," Lance explains to his son.

"But Mom is Greek?" Ty continues with the questions.

"Yes, Demeter is Greek," his dad confirms.

"Does she have a Roman name?" Ty asks curiously.

"Ceres," Grove says.

"So what's a satyr?" the boy now asks Grover.

"I'm half goat," Grover says pulling up his pant leg.

"Awesome!" Ty says with a grin.

"You boys had anything to eat?" Lance now asks the guys. "I was just getting ready to start dinner."

"Sounds good," Grover says eyeing the green beans.

Over dinner, which consists of green beans, mashed potatoes, sliced tomatoes and cucumbers, and stakes for everyone but Grover, the guys answer all of Ty's questions about camp and the activities available.

"You're saying there are real monsters in the woods?" the boy asks.

"Yeah, we have to practice killing something," Jason tells him with a smile.

"Just don't go in alone and you'll be fine," his dad assures him.

"Do I have to stay in the Hermes' cabin like my dad did?"

"No your mom has her own cabin," Nico answers. "You have some brothers and sisters there. Miranda is the leader of your cabin. She's pretty easy to get along with."

"You also have a sister named Katie at the Roman camp," Jason tells him. "She's really great too if you ever decide to go out there."

"So she's a daughter of Ceres?" Ty asks.

"No, Demeter, but she decided to go to Camp Jupiter after the two camps started getting along with each other a couple of years ago. She really liked it and decided to stay. She's a centurion now," Jason tells him.

"So Dad, how come you didn't go to the Roman camp?"

Lance chuckles and says, "Dad was afraid Lupa would eat me."

"Lupa?" Ty asks.

"Lupa is a she wolf. She actually raised Romulus and Remus, twins of Lord Mars that founded Rome. All newly found Roman demigods have to prove themselves to her before they are sent to Camp Jupiter. I'm not sure she really eats any of them. I mean I was two and she didn't eat me," Jason says with a laugh.

"You were two when you went to camp?" Lance asks shocked.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Let's just say it was Juno's fault I was removed from my mom and sister," Jason answers. "Anyway, I grew up in a demigod camp."

"So I don't have to pass any tests at Camp Half-Blood?" Ty asks sounding a little worried.

"Nah, they'll take any demigods," Nico answers with a grin.

"So when do you have to leave?" Lance asks as they finish up with dinner.

"We should head back in the morning," Grover says knowing they will be traveling by bus, and it will take them longer to get back than it took Nico to shadow travel them there.

"Well, I'll take you to the bus station in the morning. We don't have any extra bedrooms but the couch lets out into bed, and we plenty of pillows to put down on the floor," Lance says then stands to clear the table.

"Let me help," Nico says jumping up and grabbing a couple of plates.

"We've all slept in much worse places," Jason says picking up the cups. "The living room will be fine."

* * *

Grover arranges the pillows on the floor then plops down on them to get comfortable.

"You sure you don't want the bed," Jason asks.

"No, this is great," Grover insists.

"So Nico you don't like cuddle at night do you?" Jason continues now looking at his cousin.

"Not with you I won't," the demigod laughs. "You just remember I'm not Piper."

"Pipes doesn't glow in the dark," his cousin grins giving him a hard time about being so white.

"What about you Grover, do you and Juniper cuddle at night?" Jason asks making small talk.

"We usually have a bed full of kids every night. It's hard to cuddle with five kids between you," Grover says with a sigh thinking how much he wishes he was there right now.

"Man," Nico says surprised, "When do you ever get to, you know?"

"We find plenty of time. You know night isn't the only time for that."

"So are the two of you going to have more kids?" Jason asks out of curiosity.

"Maybe someday. The girls are getting big enough to take care of themselves, but little Percy still takes a lot of our time," Grover says.

"It's hard to imagine your daughters being grown after just a couple of years," Nico says.

"I didn't say they were grown, just big enough to take care of themselves. I wouldn't let them be with boys at two years old," Grover insists.

"What about you guys Nico," Jason asks his cousin. "You and Thalatta having more?"

"We haven't really talked about it. I guess we will. I liked having a big sister, and Thalatta, being an only child, missed out on a lot. Even now, with Hazel, I like not being alone," Nico tells him. "You and Piper thinking about kids?"

"Not for a year. We've managed to put Dad off that long," Jason tells them.

"Kids are great, but they're a lot of work. You're doing the right thing putting off having any until you're really ready," Nico says.

"We just really wanted to have this time to ourselves. We've been through so much, but right now we're having a great time. I don't think either one of us ever thought our lives could be this good under the circumstances," Jason says stretching out on the sleeper sofa.

"I know what you mean. When I found out I was Hades' son, I never thought a girl would want to have anything to do with me. Then Thalatta came along," Nico says.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep," Jason says turning out the light. Grover is already snoring.

* * *

"You listen to what these guys tell you. They'll keep you safe," Lance tells his son as he hugs him tightly.

"I wish you were coming," Ty says fighting back tears.

"If you end up staying for a while, I'll come visit you," his dad promises.

"We'd better get on board," Jason says motioning Ty to the bus where Grover and Nico are already waiting.

"Love you Dad."

"You too," his father says.

Ty heads to the back of the bus where the guys wait followed by Jason. As soon as they are in their seats, the bus takes off. Ty watches his dad out the window for as long as he's visible then sits quietly staring at the seat in from of him.

"Did you have any good friends here that you're leaving behind?" Jason asks him after a bit.

"Not really. I didn't play any sports and that's about the only way you make friends in Ulysses," Ty tells him. "My only real friend was Sam."

"What happened to him?" Jason continues.

"She," Ty says, "Her folks divorced and her Mom moved away three months ago."

"That stinks," Jason tells him, "We've got a few kids about your age. Most of them live at camp year round. One is a cutie named Ami." Ty looks at him like _you've got to be kidding_. "Too young?" Jason asks with a chuckle. Ty nods.

After a couple of hours, the bus pulls into a stop just outside of Dodge City. They all hit the men's room then the vending machines for something cold to drink. Grover gives the air a good sniff and indicates the all clear, so they stand around a picnic table talking.

"So you dad never said what kind of problems you've been having," Nico asks Ty.

"I don't really know what to call some of the things we've run into. One night we were coming home from dinner in town when this horse-chicken thing jumped in front of our car," Ty tells them.

"Horse-chicken, was the front horse and the back chicken?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, you seen one before?"

"No, but I know what it is," Jason replies but before he can say what it's called, Nico does.

"Hippalectryon. I've seen them before."

"That's a weird name," Ty says.

"Well hippa means horse, and alektryon mean rooster," Grover explains.

"Makes sense then," Ty shrugs. "It was actually kind of lame, but I was so shocked just seeing it, that I didn't help Dad much in defeating it. I didn't know what I was then. It landed on the hood of the truck."

"You mean it flew?" Grover asks.

"Not really, I think it kind of hopped from the side of the road. Dad was pissed 'cause it dented the hood."

"Don't blame him," Jason says with a grin.

"The worse thing about the it were those huge nasty bird feet. It almost got me with one of those when it bucked at me. Dad shoved me away at the last second then grabbed the hatchet from the bed of the truck. I've seen my dad use a hatchet plenty of times but never like he did that night. There were yellow feathers flying everywhere."

"I'm surprised one of those attacked you. They aren't really that viscous," Nico says casually.

"When we got home that night, Dad told me about my mom and his dad. I didn't understand how I, a regular kid with no friends, could be the grandson of Hercules. I mean finding out my mom was a wheat goddess, well that figured. How lame is that?"

"I wouldn't let your mom hear you say that. She can be a pain in the ass," Nico tells him with a laugh.

"You know my Mom?"

"Yeah, your half-sister Persephone is my stepmom. She spends three months of the year with my dad in the Underworld and your mom goes with her. Gods I hated winter when I lived with Dad."

"A couple of weeks after that, this gimongous fox walked in out of the field just after supper," Ty tells them.

"You sure that one was a monster?" Jason asks him.

"It was about the size of a VW," Ty says.

"Beetle?" Grover asks.

"Bus," Ty corrects.

"Oh."

"That sucker was lightning fast. It ran past me, and I just barely had time to jump out of the way. I don't even know how Dad got rid of it. He ordered me into the house. The thing was running circles around the farm. Dad sat out on the porch taking shots at it. I don't know if he ever hit the thing. We didn't see any blood in the yard, but Dad stayed out there all night shooting. In the morning, it was gone."

"That sounds like the Teumessian fox," Jason tells them. "Supposedly nothing can catch it. I'd say it was definitely after you. From what I remember, it only went after kids."

"Last week was the scariest though. I was walking from the barn to the house when this huge dog startled me. At first I thought it was your dad's dog," Ty continues looking at Nico. "After my dad told me about the gods being real, I started spending some time on the Internet after chores. I'd seen pictures of Cerberus. The only thing that saved me was I was carrying a garden rake. I hurled it at the dog and caught it right between its heads with the rake end. The tines dug in and I took off. The pole was sticking out in front of the dog and it kept getting jammed into the ground. That slowed it down long enough for me to reach the house and Dad."

"Dad doesn't usually sent Cerberus out of the Underworld, but what did this dog look like?" Nico asks.

"It kind of looked like a greyhound but it had two heads," Ty explains.

"That's Orthrus," Nico exclaims, "But I know his master. I don't get him coming after you."

"Maybe there's more than one dog like that," Ty suggests.

"No, just one. Actually I've seen two of the three creatures that came after you at the same place. The Triple G Ranch in Texas. I could see the old owner of the ranch, Geryon, coming after you, but not Eurytion," Nico says appearing a little bothered by the thought.

"I agree," Grover says. "Eurytion seemed like a pretty okay guy, for a son of Ares."

About that time, the bus driver shouts, "Get on board!"

"Maybe when we stop again, we should send a IM to Chiron. Have him check out the ranch," Jason suggests. Nico nods then climbs the bus steps.


	87. Chapter 87

Percy and Annabeth are just back from visiting his father when Chiron appears at their cabin door. He explains to them about the new demigod on his way to camp and the monsters who were going after him. He also tells them about Nico's concern regarding the Triple G. Percy agrees to IM Eurytion to see if there could be anything to it.

The kids are napping on their bed in the bedroom so he grabs a crystal and goes outside for the message. When Eurytion appears in the rainbow image, Percy notices he hasn't changed a bit, right down to _Don't Mess With Texas_ shirt.

"Percy, didn't expect to hear from you," Eurytion says surprised at the call.

"It's been a long time," Percy says with a friendly smile. "How's things at the Triple G?"

"Pretty good, still no sign Geryon," the rancher tells him.

"The animals behaving?" Percy continues.

"Mostly, the stables are dirty again. Want to come clean them?" Eurytion asks him with a chuckle.

"I think I'll pass. I was actually contacting you because we've got a new camper, a son of Demeter. He was getting some monster activity that sounded like some of your animals. I wanted to make sure you didn't know anything about it," Percy asks cautiously.

Eurytion pushed his cowboy hat up and scratched his forehead then readjusted the hat. "Don't reckon I know anything about that," he says slowly.

"So you haven't had an any hippalectryon go missing in the past couple of weeks?" the demigod pushes, "Or had Orthrus turn up with an injury?"

"You think I had something to do with this kid?" Eurytion says a little irritated.

"I don't want to think you did, no, but you do have a one of a kind dog."

Eurytion doesn't reply.

"Didn't you have a problem with Hercules in the past?" Percy asks.

"So have you. So have a lot of people," the rancher grumbles.

"That's true, but not everyone has access to your dog. Where is Orthrus?" Percy asks.

"He's around. You want to see him, maybe you should come on out here."

"You're not making me feel very convinced here," Percy tells him. "I'd hate to have Hercules go out there to investigate."

"I can handle Hercules. I don't make the same mistakes twice boy," Eurytion warns. "Besides, I hear tell Hercules doesn't want to run into Dear-Old-Dad again anytime soon, and trust me Dad will show up if he does."

"Why do you want the boy?" Percy asks hoping to catch Eurytion off guard.

"I'm not saying I do, remember I told you I don't know nothing about your problem, but if'n I did know something about it, I could use a good ranch hand. Like I said before, the stables are dirty again."

"I understand you have it out for Hercules, but his son and grandson don't have anything to do with your issues. I want you to leave them alone," Percy tells him. "If you agree to do that, I might be willing to come out there and clean with stables from time to time if the horses are keeping their word about not eating people."

"A good ranch hand would do a lot more than muck out the stables. When I find me a good one, no matter who it is..."

"Slavery was outlawed in the States," Percy reminds the son of Ares and runs his hand through the image.

* * *

"Hurry up, they're already back," Crystal yells up into the tree.

"Working as fast as I can, Wifypoo," Leo yells back down. "Henry, toss me that wire nut."

"Sure thing," Henry says then yells down to his sister, "Go stall them. We need ten more minutes."

"Mitchell, are you about done in there?" Leo calls into the new bathroom section.

"Yeah, what, ouch, hey," Mitchell starts yelling, "Shut it off, shut it off!"

Leo runs to the bathroom and finds Mitchell standing in front of the toilet with water spraying out the bowl right into his face. "What'd you do?" he says reaching under and turning off the water.

"I was just adjusting the...what difference does it make. I'm not a plumber," Mitchell says trying to wring the water out of his t-shirt.

"Well at least it's a brand new potty," Leo says with a laugh as he finishes the final adjustment Mitchell was trying to make. "Grab some towels and dry this up."

"Leo, I'm gonna drop this," Henry calls to his brother-in-law.

"Don't it'll explode!" Leo yells running back into the bedroom.

"Explode!" Henry shouts as Leo grabs the lantern.

"Just kidding," Leo chuckles, "I mean it is Greek fire, but it's stable. I just didn't want you to drop it."

"Not funny," Henry pouts climbing down from the latter.

"There," Leo says slipping the post of the lantern into the base on the tree limb.

"They're coming," Crystal yells up to the boys.

"Perfect timing," Leo says shoving all of the tools back into his tool belt.

"Hi Crystal," Butch says giving his sister a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Look at you Mr. Clean. How was Kentucky?" she asks running her hand over her brother's, once again, bald head then giving Drew a hug.

"It was beautiful," Drew says, "And the horses were amazing."

"What are you doing here?" Butch asks since she's standing at the base of the tree that holds their love nest.

"Well some of us decided to do some remodeling while you were gone," she says motioning them to go up and see.

When they reach the top, the first thing they notice are the walls that have been added. Butch opens the new door and helps Drew up the final steps and inside.

"You guys," she says excitedly to Leo, Henry and Mitchell. "Look at everything." She hurries over and gives each of them a hug starting with her soaked brother Mitchell.

"It was Crystal and Leo's idea," Henry says with a grin.

"Wow," Butch says looking around. There are walls and a door, a dresser has been added and the bed has been raised onto a pedestal instead of being just a mattress on the floor. A cool green lamp hangs from a limb over the bed. Off to one side is another section of flooring with a curtain for a door way. The curtain is pushed aside and a bathroom is visible.

"You did all of this for us?" Drew says going in to check out the bathroom. It's small, just a shower stall with a curtain covered in doves and rainbows, a toilet, and sink, with a skirt around the bottom that matches the shower curtain.

"This is awesome you guys," Butch says grabbing Leo and pulling him into a headlock.

"We thought that since you were together now, you might need a place of your own," Crystal tells them. "I don't know if Mom and Aphrodite will let you live here together without being married, but just in case."

"I'll talk to Mom," Butch says hugging his and Drew's little brothers. "You guys helped with all of this?"

"Leo told us what to do, but yeah, we helped," Henry tell his big brother. Mitchell just stands smiling.

"They were a big help," Leo says giving both of the guys credit.

"I think it's time we get out of here and let these two get enjoy their homecoming," Crystal says taking her husband's hand and pulling him toward the door.

"Come on guys, let me buy you a root beer," Leo says swinging his arm in a motion that says _get out of here _to Mitchell and Henry.

"We don't pay for food," Henry says seriously as he starts down the latter.

"Idiot," Mitchell mumbles following him down.

* * *

"I can't believe they did all of this for us," Drew says looking around.

"They love us, why wouldn't they," Butch says putting his arms around his girl.

"I'm just not used to it, being loved by people I mean," she says putting her head against his chest.

Butch holds her a little tighter. "Your father has always loved you," he tells her.

"Until you, he was the only person who ever did," she says softly. "It's just hard to get over. I'm sorry I don't mean to keep bringing it up. I know it's in the past, but sometimes it just hits me."

"I don't mind reminding you how much you're loved," he says. "After all, I plan to do it for the rest of our lives," he continues then lies her back on their bed and kisses her.

* * *

When the bus pulls into the station in Manhattan, Grover is, as normal, ready to be the first one off the bus. They haven't run into any monster trouble the entire trip, but they all know this isn't the time to let their guard down. Even seeing Percy and Argus waiting by the camp van, isn't enough to put Grover at ease.

As he takes a step outside of the bus, he raises is nose to sniff the air and his hand to wave at his best friend. When he suddenly stops in mid wave, Percy can tell by the look on his best friend's face that he smells something. Percy uncaps riptide in an instant prompting Argus to set the peepers on high gear.

"What is it?" Percy yells.

"Monster," Grover yells back. "Really strong."

Jason comes off the bus with his sword already in his hand. "What are we dealing with?"

"Look the horses," Percy yells pointing at what originally looked like a hotdog vender cart.

"Ares," Jason shouts, "Is he behind this?"

"No, his son," Percy says walking toward the horses very slowly. One horse snorts flames at him while the other spews obscenities. Percy isn't sure which one is worse.

"You got two choices," he tells the steeds. "You can face the sons of the big three, a lord of the wild, and my buddy Argus, or you can take off and tell Eurytion you tried your best but failed. Your choice."

The horses seem for a second to be considering their options then they move with one going after Percy while the other goes after Jason. Nico steps off the bus and charges while Grover grabs his reed pipes and starts to play. Argus grabs Ty and hustles him into the camp van while the boys deal with the horses.

* * *

"Take them back to camp," Nico tells two of his undead warriors once the situation is all wrapped up.

"Clarisse deserves a present," Percy chuckles dusting his hands after putting the cap back on Riptide. "I'll IM her and let her know their coming."

"Remember, no stopping along the way," Jason tells the horses fully aware that they don't understand him like they do Percy. Then the four guys climb into the camp van with Argus and Ty.

"That was massive," Ty says with eyes as wide as saucers. "Grover, you made the grass grown right out of the pavement and wrap around their legs. I thought they were going to break free but then Jason you sliced the burning mane right off of that one like it was nothing and then hit it with a lightning bolt. I don't know how it wasn't fried then Percy you made that fire hydrant explode and drown the other one. Every time it opened its mouth to spit fire at you, it caught a mouthful of water and started steaming. And Nico, what were those things? Were they dead? Did you really bring them up from the Underworld? Where do they go now? Are they friendly to half-bloods? Do they like to play? Will I be able to do any cool things like that?"

Nico looks at Ty like the kid is becoming annoying with all the questions, which causes Percy to laugh because Nico was exactly the same way when they first met.

"You won't be able to do all the same things we can do," Percy tells the boy. "After all, I can't blast things with lightning or call up the dead and these guys can't control the water like I do. You might have some powers similar to Grover's though, since Demeter is your mom."

"You're probably pretty strong too," Jason adds since he's the grandson of Hercules.

"I can pick up some pretty heavy things," Ty agrees with a shrug thinking that's not anywhere near as cool.

"Well when you get a chance to start training," Nico tells him, "You might be surprised at all the things you can do."


	88. Chapter 88

Annabeth is getting the kids changed when Percy returns from the bus station. When he plops down on the sofa, she tells him he needs to grab a shower and get dressed.

"Why do I need to do that just to have dinner at the pavilion?" he asks thinking he wants nothing more than to stay home and crash after battling the horses of Ares.

"We're going to meet my mom," she tells him. "She called and wants us to come have dinner with her."

"Why can't she just come here?" he asks a little annoyed.

"I don't think she's alone. She didn't say for sure, but she said meet us for dinner," Annabeth says as she buttons Sani's shirt.

"Mommy, need help," Sophia says now struggling to pull her top down over her head, mostly because she's trying to pull her head through an arm instead of the neck.

"Mommy helping me," Sani says not willing to give Mommy up just yet.

"Come here Princess," Percy says grabbing his daughter's shirt and pulling her carefully over to him so he can help her. "Silly goose, you know your head doesn't go through there," he tells her as he pulls the shirt up enough to get the neck opening over her head. Sophia is giggling when they get her head through the opening. "You sure are pretty," he says kissing her forehead.

"What 'bout me?" Sani asks his daddy.

"Daddy helping me," Sophia say giving her brother a smile that says _two can play that game_.

"You're a very handsome boy," Percy tells him but lifts Sophia onto his lap to put her shoes on her.

"The two of you have been a little possessive today," Annabeth now tells them. "You both have to share Mommy and Daddy. I won't have you fighting over us."

"I younger," Sani says.

"I here first," Sophia tells him with her little hands on her hips.

"And I'll spank both of your butts if you don't stop this," Percy tells them.

"Yes Daddy," they says in unison then look at each other without another word.

* * *

"Are you sure it's going to be tonight?" Lou Ellen asks unconvinced since it's been put off a couple of times already.

"Grandmother sent me an IM and said they would be here at dusk," Clovis assures her.

"What should I wear?" she asks thinking that if they fly through the sky at night, it might get a little chilly.

"Nyx said being with her and Grandfather Erebus will keep us plenty warm. We don't need coats or anything," he tells her.

"I'm glad they finally found my mom and got her permission," Lou Ellen tells him. "I didn't know she was visiting my brother Alabaster. I thought she was staying away from him."

"I'm just glad she said you could go. I really want to experience this with you."

"My mom trust Nyx. Once you told me about us going, I knew Mom would say yes," she assures him. "So do you think we'll get to stop over anywhere or just fly by?"

"I have no idea. I don't think they normally stop but maybe they can at least fly low enough for us to see some sights," he says thinking a pit stop in Athens would be sweet.

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?" Percy asks as he pulls into a park as his wife instructs him.

"This is where Mom wanted us to come," she says looking around to see if she sees her mother anywhere.

"Okay," Percy says parking the car and opening his door. "Let's go ahead and get the kids out. They can play," he suggests opening the back door on his side of the car. Annabeth gets out and opens the door to let Sophia out as well.

"Play on swing?" Sophia asks pointing toward the baby swings.

"Sure," her mommy says taking her hand and walking her over while Percy does the same thing with Sani. Once both infants are securely in the swings, Percy and Annabeth start to push them and wait for Athena.

"There they are," Athena says.

Annabeth turns and sees her mother and Thoth walking up behind them. "The two of you are still seeing each other?" Annabeth asks surprised.

"I find your mother intellectually stimulating," Thoth says putting his arms around Athena's waist and giving her a squeeze.

"Don't worry, we're taking precautions now," her mother says with a girlish laugh, which is completely unlike Athena.

"I would hope so," Percy says taking the god's hand to shake.

"Look at that, he's getting so big," Thoth says of his son.

"He's walking and talking," Annabeth tells them.

"In three languages," Percy adds.

"That's our brilliant boy," Athena says caressing Sani's face. "Hello sweetheart, I'm Grandmother Athena. Do you remember me?"

"Granny," Sani says prompting a snicker from Sophia who taught her little brother to call her that.

"Have you told everyone?" Athena asks her daughter really meaning have you told Poseidon.

"Yeah, we have," Percy says. "Mom and Paul think he the greatest, but he was still a newborn when they saw him. Mom is gonna hate that he's growing up so fast."

"I called Dad and told all of our family in California. They can't wait to see him," Annabeth adds.

"And we were just at Dad's yesterday. They all thinks he's awesome. Dad plans to teach him to fish," Percy says with a smile.

"Fishing lessons from Poseidon, lucky boy," Thoth says drawing a sneer from Athena. "Just because you don't care for him, doesn't mean I have to hate him," he replies with a grin. "We don't have an ocean god. The closest we come is Nephthys, and she would never go fishing."

"What about Mom?" Anubis says as the Brooklyn House gang walks up to them.

"Anubis, I mean Walt, what are you doing here. I thought only Carter and Sadie were coming," Thoth says caught a little off guard.

"I'm sorry, you said you wanted to meet us for dinner. I thought that meant the four of us," Sadie says embarrassed by the misunderstanding. "Awe who's baby?" she says seeing Sani.

"He's actually ours now," Percy says shaking Carter's hand then Walt's.

"Sani is the reason we brought you here, but Anubis, I didn't want to put you in this position," Thoth says clearly a little concerned.

"What position?" Anubis asks showing his confusion by a sideways nod of his head.

"I can't have Osiris learn what I need to tell you all. He will not be understanding of the situation," the god continues.

"I don't tell the old man everything," he says giving Sadie a wink which causes her to blush but only a little bit.

"Percy and Annabeth have adopted their son Funsani because neither Athena nor I can raise him on our own," Thoth says waiting for that to sink in with the kids.

"You or Athena," Zia says, "You mean the boy is your child, together?"

"Yes," Athena says, "He is our son, conceived when we were all in Memphis."

"Thoth you dog," Carter says giving the god a hard time.

"It wasn't like that," Thoth tells him.

"Like all of my children, Sani is a child of deep thought and collaboration," the goddess explains.

"So you mean you don't...you know?" Carter asks embarrassed.

"Have sexual relations with men?" she says with a smile. "No, I do not. I am a maiden."

"For now," Thoth says kissing her cheek causing the goddess to giggle again.

"You mean the two of your are _dating_?" Sadie asks in shock.

"We have a great deal in common," Thoth says like it should be no big deal.

"What about your wives? And you're from two different religions," Walt says like that alone should be enough to keep them apart.

"First of all, neither Ma'at or Seshat are here, and it wouldn't be the first time a couple from two different religions came together. Look at Moses and Zipporah, Marc Antony and Cleopatra, Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton, Tomkat," Thoth says with a laugh.

"I don't think those relationship did very well, well Moses maybe," Annabeth reminds the god.

"You did not tell me you have two wives," Athena says pointedly.

"You have nothing to worry about. Ma'at is too busy balancing the universe to care about what I do now, and Seshat is so busy with her books that doesn't give me the time of day. That leaves me free to focus all my thoughts on you, Beautiful," Thoth tells her sweetly.

"You are so sweet," the goddess says caressing his face.

"Mother, I can't believe you're acting like this," Annabeth says watching her mother fawning over this guy like a schoolgirl.

"You should be happy for me Annabeth. I have finally found someone who can appreciate me and be my equal," her mom replies still not taking her eyes off of her man.

"Thoth," Anubis now interrupts, "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if something happens between the Greeks and the Egyptians in the future. You'll be stuck in the middle."

"Like that's going to happen. The Greek's are so broke they can't afford to pay any attention to Egypt and Egypt, gods have you seen the mess going on there lately. I would love to jump in and be pharaoh again just to whip that bunch into shape, but I fear we lost control of that country years ago." Thoth tells his young fellow god.

"Does that mean we have no future?" Anubis asks sadly.

"No, as long as there are those who believe, we have a future. It just isn't necessarily in Egypt any longer. After all, our strongest branch of the House of Life if right here in Brooklyn," Thoth assures the boy.

"So why exactly did you want to tell us about your son," Sadie asks as she is now holding Sani in her arms.

"Athena and I want him trained properly. Percy and Annabeth will make sure he learns the ways of the Ancient Greeks. You four must teach him the ways of the Ancient Egyptians," the god explains.

"You mean you want us to train your son?" Carter asks in surprise.

"I can't do it myself and I can think of no one better," Thoth confirms. "I had thought that we might have some time before the training would start, but he is growing quickly."

"He has promised to slow down," Percy jumps in, "But as you can see, he's already pretty smart. We just don't want him to get hurt in any way, so please don't move too fast."

"How old is he exactly?" Zia asks curiously.

"Eight days," Athena answers.

"Oh my gods," Sadie says stunned. "You're only a week old?" Sani smiles at her.

"I guess we'd better have a long discussion about how we proceed from here," Carter suggests.

"That's exactly why we are all here," Thoth says then motions everyone over to a picnic table now covered with food.

* * *

"You'll have them back just after dawn?" Chiron asks Nyx as the group stands together in front of the big house.

"You have my word," Clovis' grandmother assures the centaur.

"Then have a good time you two," the camp director says with a smile as the goddess of the night takes each of their hands in hers.

"Where's Grandfather?" Clovis asks prompting Nyx to nod her head toward the darkening sky.

"He's waiting for us," she says then lifts off into the night.

"We're flying!" Lou Ellen says excitedly.

"It's awesome!" Clovis agrees with a huge smile.

"What took you so long?" Erebus asks when they reach him.

"I had to speak with Chiron," his wife says, "But we're here now. Are we ready to go?"

"You bet," her grandson says as she places his hand into that of his grandfather.

"It's been forever since we've had any kids along on this trip," Erebus says after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, I had almost forgotten how nice it was. You know, I used to bring your father with me when he was young," Nyx tells her grandson.

"I think I've seen pictures," Clovis tells her.

"Does Lord Hypnos still come out at night?" Lou Ellen asks.

"Of course, as do his sons. In fact, we might run into them at some point this evening," Nyx tells her sweetly.

"Great," Clovis says sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you won't be asleep. They can't mess with you," Erebus assures him with a chuckle.

"Do you ever get tired of doing the same thing every night. I mean you've been doing this for how long?" Lou Ellen asks.

"Millennia," Erebus answers, "But I could never get tired of being up here with my beautiful Nyx."

"Grandpa, you're a romantic after all," Clovis says with a grin.

"I told you I was. You can't believe everything Granny says about me," he laughs in reply.

"Your grandfather has his moments," Nyx agrees giving her husband a loving smile. "I could have chosen no finer a partner."

"So you didn't chose each other?" Lou Ellen asks curiously.

"No, we were created for each other from Chaos," the goddess explains.

"Sort of like set up on a blind date," Erebus says with a laugh.

"Did you hit it off right away?" Clovis asks.

"Darkness and Night, of course we did. We were perfect for each other," his grandfather answers.

"Can I ask a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want, but I've always been curious," Lou Ellen now asks.

"You may," Nyx tells her, "But first I want to point out the cities below. That one is Philadelphia."

"Cool, hey, Ben Franklin. Was he a demigod?" Clovis asks pointing out the statue on top of City Hall.

"Son of Athena as I recall," his grandfather says.

"Your question?" Nyx now asks Lou Ellen.

"How can Darkness and Night give birth to Brightness and Day?" the young demigod asks.

"Ah yes, our first set of twins," Erebus sighs. "We don't get to see them often enough do we Mother?"

"No my dearest," his wife answers. "As for their birth, do both of you not follow along after your parents?"

"Well yeah, I guess," Lou Ellen says after giving it a couple of seconds of thought.

"Well our son and daughter follow along after us, literally," Erebus continues.

"So you never get to see each other?" Clovis asks sadly thinking he might only get to see his dad in his sleep but at least he gets to see him.

"We pass every day, but never more than for a brief moment," Nyx says. "What I wouldn't give to hold both of them in my arms." The sadness in the goddess' eyes is so deep that Lou Ellen feels bad for bringing up the subject.

"Does that mean you still hold Dad and Uncle Thanatos in your arms sometimes?" Clovis asks with a grin.

"They don't appreciate it like they did when they were young," his grandmother tells him.

"Don't let that fool you. She still does it," Erebus says laughing.

"Your father, he rolls his eyes and pretends like he doesn't like it. Or he acts like he's asleep, but I always know better. Your uncle, however, he still appreciates a good hug from his momma," Nyx says with a laugh.

"Uncle Thanatos is a nice guy. I really like him, but to be honest, I'm kind of afraid to hug him," Clovis admits.

"Nothing would happen if it's not your time," Erebus assures him.

"My sweet, sweet Thanatos has the kindest hart. He was the most loving little boy. It was hard for him to understand his role in the universe. He was always afraid everyone would hate him and be afraid of him," Nyx tells them.

"He's sort of right," Clovis admits. "Everyone is afraid of death."

"We have always tried to support him, to help him see that he has one of the most important jobs of any god," his grandmother continues.

"We always remind him that some people actually long for his arrival, welcome him with open arms, but those people are few and far between," Erebus adds.

"Maybe I should visit him more often. We always have a good time together," Clovis suggests.

"I know he enjoys your visits very much," Nyx tells him. "He never had children. That has left a deep void in his life."

"I promise to visit him in my sleep a lot more often," her grandson says, "And even give him a hug."

"Thank you sweetheart," his grandmother says.

"Look there are Athena and Hermes," Lou Ellen says pointing out a statue.

"That's Northwestern University," Erebus tells them.

"Let's head south," Erebus says with a smile, "Show them the statues of the boys."

Nyx smiles and changes course.

When the foursome arrives at Hoover Dam, no one is around so Nyx and Erebus touch down on the landing at the flagpole.

"Remind you of anyone?" Erebus says with a proud papa smile on his face.

"Actually yeah, they look kind of like Dad and Uncle Thanatos," Clovis admits. His grandmother smiles then walks over and gently caresses the feet of the one on the left.

"They claim that these two represent intellectual resolve and physical strength, but they are obviously our sons," the goddess tells them.

"Can we get a picture?" Lou Ellen asks pulling her cell phone from her jeans pocket.

"Of course," Nyx says reaching for the phone and motioning the kids to stand between the statues.

"Does Lady Hecate have any statues in the United States?" Clovis asks once the picture is taken.

"Does she!" his grandfather says, "Only the most famous statue in the country." Prompting a confused look from his grandson.

"The Statue of Liberty is my mom," Lou Ellen says proudly.

"She is?"

"Of course," Nyx says then proceeds to explain. "She has Hecate's crown and her torch. She represents the doorway to the United States."

"She's totally Mom," Lou Ellen agrees.

"I never thought about it, but I guess I see it now," Clovis agrees.

"There a copy close to here, why don't we zoom by," Erebus suggests which sent them off again.

When they arrive in Los Vegas it's still very bright even after they arrive. The gods position the kids on Lady Liberty's shoulder where they put their arms around each other and smile while Nyx snaps another picture.

"You're sure nobody can see us?" Clovis asks.

"I've got the mist working overtime," Lou Ellen assures him then gives him a quick kiss, which Nyx happens to catch with the camera as well.

* * *

They wave at Lady Nike as they zoom past San Francisco then head out over the open ocean. After about a half-hour of nothing but water and conversation, Clovis hears a familiar voice.

"Dad, is that my son you've got there?"

"Why yes, Hypnos my boy, it is," Erebus says with a chuckle.

"Hello sweetheart," Nyx tells her son putting her arms around his neck.

"Mom, not in front of the boy," her son complains but she doesn't stop hugging him until she's good and ready.

"What are you doing out here?" Hypnos now asks Clovis.

"Grandmother and Grandfather invited us. Dad, this is Lou Ellen," his son says making a formal introduction.

"You seriously look just like your mother," the god tells the girl.

"Thank you sir. I take that as an complement," Lou Ellen says with a smile.

"You mother has had some real lookers. Glad my son found one," the god says with a grin. "I had no idea you would want to come out here like this," he continues turning his focus back to his son once again.

"You never asked," Clovis points out. "I didn't even know it was possible, but then Grandfather brought it up when I was visiting them."

"When was this?"

"A couple of weeks ago. I stopped to see you first, but Morpheus wouldn't let me in," his son explains. "I was just sort of wondering around, sleepwalking, in the Underworld and came upon my grandparents."

"We had a marvelous talk," Nyx tells her son. "Clovis is a wonderful boy."

"Of course he is, he's mine," Hypnos replies to him mom with a proud smile. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"Well, we've been seeing the sights, looking at statues, talking about you..."

"Talking about me?" Hypnos says raising an eyebrow as he looks at his own father. "You didn't tell them about the time Thanatos snuck up behind me?"

"You mean when Death scared you so bad you wet your bed?" his mother says with a laugh. "No we didn't tell them that one."

"Mom!"

"We didn't tell them about the time Zeus came after you for putting him to sleep either. You know when you mother is the only thing that saved your butt," Erebus says laughing loudly now.

"You're embarrassing me," Hypnos tells his parents.

"I like the stories," Clovis tells his father with a grin.

"That is beside the point," his dad says.

"Actually I already knew about the time Grandmother saved you. That's when Hera let you marry Pasithea," his son tells him trying to make him feel better.

"Actually it was the next time she wanted me to put Zeus to sleep. Maybe I should stay with you guys the rest of the night and make sure you don't talk about me anymore."

"That would be awesome Dad," Clovis says as Hypnos reaches to take his son's hand for a little while.

"So Lord Hypnos, do you have any stories about my Mom?" Lou Ellen asks her boyfriend's father.

"I could tell you all kinds of stories, but I don't want your mom to turn me into bag of sand," the god says with a grin.

"She wouldn't do that," Lou Ellen protests.

"She's threatened it many times," Hypnos laughs.

"Please, you have to be able to share something," Lou Ellen begs.

"Well, I will tell you that your mom and her BFF Persephone, are the party queens of the Underworld," he starts.

"Party queens?" Clovis says doubtfully.

"Oh, yeah, you don't think it's always doom and gloom down there do you," Hypnos chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess I did," his son replies honestly.

"Sometimes we just have to let our hair down, so to speak, and those two are the life of the party. You should seen them when they're drunk on nectar. Persephone dances on tables, Hecate swinging from the chandelier. It's a good thing she doesn't weigh much. I remember this one time, when Thanatos brought the karaoke machine and Lord Hades was singing that song, how did it go, oh yeah, _I've got friends in low places_...then your mother got on his back and was singing a totally different song, _Before He Cheats_, and Persephone was so drunk she was all in Hades face asking him if that song was about him. Hades was trying to get Hecate literally off of his back while getting his wife figuratively off his back, in the mean time Melinoe was hanging all over my son Phantasos, which was really pissing his brother Phobetor off because Phobetor had placed a bet with Morpheus that he'd be the one taking her home that night."

"What were you doing all this time?" Clovis asks his dad.

"Nothing," Hypnos says innocently but somehow his son doesn't believe him.

"Liar," Nyx says sharply. "You and your brother were fighting in the corner because in his drunkenness, Thanatos had kissed Pasithea."

"Oh my gods," Lou Ellen says, "I can't believe you guys are rednecks."

"What about you Grandma?" Clovis asks.

"Your grandmother and I were trying to dance in each other's arms without getting taken out by our sons, grandsons, or Persephone when she started throwing chairs around the room," Erebus says with a laugh.

"Gods, that was fun night," Hypnos says with a sigh.


	89. Chapter 89

"You don't think he'll be scared of Cerberus do you?" Thalatta asks her husband as they walk along the black sand beach of the River Styx.

"He does alright with Anubis, I would think he should be fine with dad's dog," Nico assures her.

"I hear him," she says excitedly then starts to run toward the extremely loud barking. When she reaches the dog, he instantly recognizes her and starts licking her face. "Look at you big boy. You get cuter every time I see you. Who's a good boy. Cerberus is a good boy. Yes you are."

"Hey buddy," Nico says now stepping up and scratching behind one of the dog's ears. "Say hello to Attisain," he continues holding the baby so the dog can get a good sniff. Attisain holds his hand out and the head on the left licks it. "I knew you two would get along."

After a couple more minutes, Nico starts to lead his family into the Underworld and for the first time ever, Cerberus starts to follow them.

"Is he allowed to leave the entrance now?" Thalatta asks surprised.

"Since we installed the new security system, he gets to go where ever he wants," he explains.

"Good for you buddy," she tells the dog and lets him walk right next to her all the way to the her father-in-law's palace. The guards open the doors for them and they can hear Hades barking orders to some unseen servants as soon as they step inside.

"Ah, there is my precious grandson," the god says when he sees them enter. "Bring him over here."

Nico carries the baby to his father and places him in his arms at which point Attisain starts to cry.

"What's the matter," Thalatta asks since her son has never cried on Grandpa before.

"Dad I think he's afraid of all the tortured souls in your clothes," Nico suggests.

"Oh, sorry, I meant to send them away and I forgot," Hades says making a motion with his hand that sends all of the spirits scattering. "There, there little one. They are all gone," he continues soothing the baby. After several more seconds, Attisain stops to cry and puts his head down on Grandpa Hades' shoulder.

"I have missed the three of you," the god tells his family.

"We've missed you too Dad," Nico says giving his father a hug.

"Maybe you three should consider moving down here," Hades suggest.

"Dad, we've talked about this," his son reminds him. "We don't want to raise Attisain in the Underworld."

"I know, I know, I didn't want to raise you or your sisters down here either. I just miss spending time with you."

"Well, we're here now," Thalatta says hugging Hades.

"And I've cleared my schedule. Are you hungry?" the god asks.

"No, we ate just before we left," Nico tells him.

"Good. I have something I thought you might like to see," his father now tells him. "I ran across some old home movies."

"Home movies, from the 40's? How'd you get those, I mean there weren't even camcorders back then," Nico asks shocked.

"Hephaestus TV footage," his dad says like that should be obvious.

"Yeah, let's watch them," his son says excitedly.

"I want to see little Nico," Thalatta says caressing her husband's face as they follow Hades to the screening room.

When the video starts, little Bianca is running around a living room in just a diaper.

"Daddy, ride pony, ride pony," she's chanting standing in front of her father who is apparently sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper.

He finally puts the paper down and smiles at his baby girl. "Okay, come on," he tells her then helps her climb onto his leg so that she is sitting just above his foot. Once she is secure, he holds her hands and starts to bounce her up and down singing, "Ride a little pony, go to town, take sweet Bianca and don't fall down." He lets her drop to the floor when he gets to 'down.' She giggles in delight so he does it a couple more times.

"Again," Bianca keeps pleading whenever her daddy stops.

"She was adorable," Thalatta says of her sister-in-law she never got to meet. Bianca's black hair is pulled back in piggy tails and she has a bright smile on her face. She glances over and sees that Nico is spellbound watching his big sister and Hades has tears in his eyes. When a beautiful woman, carrying what appears to be a newborn with a few black tufts of hair on its head enters the camera view, Thalatta lets out an, "Awwwwwww."

"Is that me?" Nico asks surprised.

"Yes," Hades confirms and my beloved Maria.

Nico gets down on his knees and moves closer to the screen to get a better look at his mother. "She's so beautiful," he says barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes," his father says fighting back the tears.

"Beloved," the woman on the video says, "Our boy is awake."

Nico can't believe what he's seeing. He doesn't remember his mother since his mind was wiped clean in the River Lethe, but seeing her here now makes him feel like he's always known her.

"Bring him to me," the Hades in the movie says holding his arms out after putting Bianca up on the sofa right next to him. Hades takes baby Nico in his arms and kisses his forehead.

"Tiny," Bianca says reaching for her little brother's hand.

"Yes, we have to be careful with him," her daddy tells her as he puts his arm around her so that he is holding both of his children. "He's got your eyes," her daddy continues which causes her to feel for her own.

"No Daddy, I still have eyes," the tot says in all seriousness.

Hades and Maria both chuckle. "No baby, Daddy means that your eyes are just alike," her mommy says taking a seat next to her. "You both have beautiful dark eyes like your father." Hades leans over his daughter and kisses Maria.

"You make me very happy," the god tells her.

"I treasure you my beloved," she tells him then the scene changes.

Nico is sitting in a high chair with a mess of spaghetti smeared all over the tray. He's got tomato sauce in his hair and all over his face.

"You're supposed to eat that boy, not wear it," Hades tells his young son prompting little Nico to laugh and throw spaghetti at his daddy. Hades at first looks stunned then smiles and throws a piece of bread at his boy hitting him in the nose. Nico cackles with laughter.

"If you start a food fight, Beloved, you _will_ be cleaning it up," Maria says as she can now be seen wiping Bianca's face with a wash cloth.

"We're just playing Mother," Hades assures her then winks at his boy. The scene shifts again.

Bianca is standing behind her little brother. She has his hands in hers and appears to be holding him up helping him walk. His chubby legs are wobbling but he's managing to stay on his feet. His little white baby shoes are taking careful steps across the floor.

"Be careful," Maria can be heard to say off camera.

"When will Daddy be here?" Bianca asks her mother. "He has to see Bubby walking."

"I don't know sweetheart. He is very busy right now with the war and all the deaths. He may be gone for several more days," her mother tells her, which causes Bianca's happy smile to fade.

"Can't Daddy make Adolf and Benito just stop?" the young girl asks.

"It's not that simple anymore," her mother tell her. "I wish it were." The scene changes once again.

"Daddy!" Nico calls running with wide open arms as his father comes through the door.

Hades picks him up, gives him a kiss then asks, "Where are Mommy and Sissy?"

"Sissy playing next door. Play with me Daddy," little Nico begs.

"Not right now son," the god says putting his boy down then calling out, "Maria, where are you?"

When Nico's mother appears, Hades says, "I want you to pack. It's not safe you and the children here any longer. I'm taking you to the States."

"But this is our home," she tells him sadly. "It's all the children have ever known."

"If there were any other way...Please just do as I ask. Benito is losing control, and I can't lose you."

"Yes, Beloved, whatever you think is best," she tells him then leaves the room.

"What matter Daddy?" little Nico asks taking his father's hand.

"Your Uncle is very upset right now, but I don't want you to worry. Daddy is going to take care of you and Bianca and Mommy. Now why don't you show me where Sissy is playing," the god tells his boy.

"Dad, these movies are amazing," Thalatta says.

"I have kept them put away because it was too painful to even think about this time period let alone watch them. Losing Maria and then Bianca was more than I could stand for a very long time, but you and Nico and Attisain have brought enough joy to my life that I thought it was time. Nico deserves to have at least this much of his mother back.

* * *

Roya, daughter of Morpheus, scratches her head as she stumbles from her bed. "You're back," she says with a yawn.

"Yeah, we just got dropped off," Clovis says sitting on the edge of his bed and taking his shoes off.

"So, did you have a good time?" the young demigod continues.

"We had an awesome time. Dad showed up halfway across the Pacific and spent the rest of the night with us. We ran into Phantasos too," he tells her.

"I thought he stayed in the Underworld most of the time," Roya says. "He's supposed to take care of things for Daddy when he's away."

"He said your Dad was taking the night off," her uncle explains.

"Daddy takes nights off?" she says surprised then shakes her head as if it doesn't matter. "So did you get to stop over anywhere?"

"Yeah, a few places. We didn't get to stay for long, but we stopped at Hoover Dam, Los Vegas, Istanbul, Sparta, Athens," he tells her.

"You went to all of those place in one night?" she asks amazed.

"Yeah, we went around the world. Like I said, we didn't get to stop for long in any of those places, but we did get some pictures. Lou Ellen is going to print them out later. We got our picture taken on top of the Mosque in Istanbul. it was really sweet. Dad got in that picture with us. In Athens, we went to the Acropolis. Grandfather told us all kinds of stories."

"Did he tell you any about Daddy?" she asks curiously.

"A couple," he says with a grin that says, _I know something you don't know_.

"Tell me," she begs.

"I'm tired. I really need to take a nap."

"Please, Uncle Clovis," she whines.

"Okay, just one for now. Nyx and Erebus were babysitting for Dad one time just after the Oneiroi were born, and the boys got into this huge fight. I guess nobody knew exactly what their abilities were yet, but boy they sure came out during that battle."

"What happened?"

"I guess your dad smacked Phobetor upside the head because he called him a wussy, so Phobetor transformed into a wolf and leaped on Morpheus trying to bite him. Then I guess Morpheus bulked up and got huge, which knocked his brother off of him, then he grabbed Phantasos, who turned into a boulder, and threw him at Phobetor. After getting his head smashed in, Phobetor changed into a rhino and charged at his Morpheus. Morpheus jumped out of the way at just the last second and Phobetor slammed into the cave wall smashing some of Nyx's trinkets then he spun around and saw that Phantasos was himself again, so he charged at him. Phan changed into a wall of water hoping to avoid the hit. I guess the water splashed all over both Morpheus and Grandmother who had run in to see what all the noise was about. Grandpa said Morpheus started to change into a Dad to scare Pho into stopping, but Grandmother shoved him backwards onto his butt and ordered him to stay down then she slapped Pho who was still a charging rhino. I guess she smacked him so hard his horn snapped off and stunned Pho so bad he changed back into himself."

"Then what happened," Roya asks anxiously.

"Grandma Nyx was so mad that they had broken her things, she call Grandpa Erebus in and had him spank all of their butts right then and there," Clovis tells her with a laugh. "I mean can you imagine your dad and his brothers getting their butts beat like regular kids?"

"No," she says with a snicker, "That would have been something. What was the other story?"

"I said one," he tells her. "I really need to take a nap." Clovis then lowers his head and softly says, "Oh, Dad, please let me sleep." He's out before his head hits the pillow. Roya slips his shoes off, pulls his legs up into his bed and covers him with his blanket.

"When you wake," she says then climbs back into her own bed.


	90. Chapter 90

"Thanks for allowing us to come and, you know, observe," Percy says when Carter ushers them inside Brooklyn House.

"He is your son," Carter tells him. "We don't want to do anything that you would be upset with."

"Is this the new kid?" Felix asks excitedly.

"His name is Sani, and yes he is a new trainee," Sadie says giving Annabeth a hug.

"Cool can he share a room with me?" Felix continues.

"He won't be living here," Annabeth explains, "He'll just be coming over for training from time to time."

"Awe, darn," the young Egyptian says disappointed.

"Tell you what," Percy says going over to Felix and kneeling next to him. "When he gets big enough, maybe we'll let him sleep over every once in a while."

"Alright," Felix says showing a little brighter attitude.

"Would you gather up the other..." Carter starts to ask when Felix says.

"Shelby and the other _Ankle Biters_ are already in the training room waiting," Felix says.

"Hey, you're not supposed to call them that," Sadie tells him. "You'll hurt their feelings."

"You guys call them that all the time," Felix says.

"Well still you shouldn't," his trainer tells him. "Now run along." Felix calls to a couple of penguins wondering round the room to follow him then heads up to the second floor.

"Sorry if we're causing a problem," Annabeth says putting Sani down on his feet.

"Felix is an awesome young magician. He's just caught between being a kid and being responsible for saving the world from time to time. He's not really upset," Carter tells them.

"We know that feeling," Annabeth says looking at Percy.

"Come on let's get upstairs," Sadie says then leads the others.

* * *

Walt and Zia are with the little ones in the training room when they enter.

"Hey guys," Walt says taking Percy's hand.

"So what are we learning today?" Percy asks curiously.

"We're going to be making shabti animals out of clay. We thought it would be a good place to start," Walt says taking Sani's hand and leading him toward a high chair they have set up for him. They also have a second high chair for Sophia who was invited just so she doesn't feel left out.

"Alright students," Carter says, "Today we are going to create shabti out of clay. Each of you are free to create whatever small woodland creature you chose."

"Noooo," comes a chorus cries from the trainees, most of whom are used to creating much larger and more fearsome creatures.

"Come on now, this is Sani's first time and we don't want to create anything that might scare him or his sister, besides it's the same magic," Walt tells them. "Now let's get started."

Over the next hour, each of the students creates what amounts to an entire forest full of creatures while Walt works one-on-one with Sani who chooses to create a owl. Sadie works with Sophia who decides on a lamb made of black clay.

Once Sani puts the finishing touches on his statue, he says, "Fly." At once, the owl softens then spreads its wings and takes flight around the room.

"Look at that," Annabeth says in surprise. "He made an owl and made it fly."

"Make mine live," Sophia say poking her lamb with her finger. "Come on sheepy, wake up." When nothing happens, Sadie tells the sheep to wake and Sophia claps with joy when the little black sheep leaps from the table top and starts bleating.

"So that works with any size creature?" Percy asks kneeling and taking a look at the black lamb his daughter created.

"Yeah, I spent days falling for one of these things I thought was Zia," Carter says with a laugh.

"Oh man, so are you sure that's the real thing over there talking to my wife," Percy continues laughing with his friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure this time," Carter says giving his girl a wink.

* * *

Nico finds his father sitting in the viewing room the next morning. He is re-watching the video from Nico's childhood. Hades is so lost in what he is watching, he doesn't say anything when his son joins him.

"Dad," Nico says softly, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Your mother was not the first love I ever lost and she was not the last, but she was special. She is the only woman I ever fathered two children with, including my beautiful Persephone."

Nico continues to sit quietly.

"I know I have been hard on you. I have said things to you that were cruel..."

"Dad, that's in the past," Nico tells him.

"When you were brought out of the Lotus, I thought it would be Bianca that would fulfill the prophecy. In my heart, I knew that father would not wait long enough for you to reach sixteen. I was angry when she died. I was angry at her for getting herself killed. I was angry at you for being too you to take her place, and I was angry at myself for bringing you out and letting her get killed."

"I understand," Nico assures his father.

"I know now it was wrong. I also know that I was foolish for thinking that even if my child were the one of the prophecy that I would de-thrown my brother. Look at Poseidon, he is still in the ocean."

"I think Poseidon is happy where he's at," his son says. "I wish..."

"You wish that I were happy here, in the Underworld," his father asks.

"I think it's the most important of the three jobs actually. To be honest, I don't think Poseidon could have done it, and I know Zeus couldn't."

"And why is that?" Hades asks.

"It's not easy to let the ones you love die, but you enforce the rules fairly even when your heart is breaking. Zeus is too full of himself. I don't think he'd follow the rules like you do. If he didn't want someone to die, I think he'd save them. I think Uncle Poseidon might do that too. And I've never once known you to not keep your word. I think you're the most honorable of all the gods, and I'm proud to be your son."

"But you could not always say that, and I apologize for making you feel that way," Hades tells his boy.

"I love you Dad, what we have now is all that matters," Nico says giving his dad a hug.

"There you two are," Thalatta says carrying her son into the room. "We woke up and you were gone. Say we missed you Daddy. We need our morning kisses."

"Come here you two," Nico says calling them over and lifting Attisain from his wife's arms. Nico then gives his boy a big kiss, passes him off to Grandpa and pulls his wife onto his lap. "Good morning, Beautiful," he tells her then starts kissing her.

* * *

"What's the matter, you been a little uptight all morning," Chris asks Clarisse.

"Don't ask," she says.

"Come on you know you can tell me anything," her husband continues to prod.

"I don't want to say because I'm not sure yet," she insists.

"Not sure? Not sure of what?"

"Please," she says looking up into his eyes.

"Are you thinking we might be pregnant again?" he asks as a smile comes over his face.

"What, are you saying you'd be happy if we were?" she asks.

"Well, yeah I think I would be. Silena could use a little brother," he tells her.

"But another pregnancy, another delivery," Clarisse says like it would kill her.

"Come on was it really that bad?"

"Yes it was really that bad. You don't have any idea," she barks.

"But wasn't she worth it?"

Clarisse doesn't answer as she thinks it over. He goes to the table where she sits and takes a seat then takes her hands in his.

"Look, I want whatever you want. If it was too hard on you and you don't want another one..."

"I might not have a choice," she tells him, "If I'm already pregnant."

"If you are, there would be things..."

"No, I wouldn't want that. I couldn't deal with that. If I'm pregnant, well have another baby," she says holding his hands tighter. "I love you and if I'm pregnant, we'll have another baby."

"You know, our girl is napping, we could go back to bed," he says leaning over and kissing her neck. She smiles and lets him lead her back to their bedroom.

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve coming up here, demigod," Zeus says as Andy enters the throne room.

Andy kneels at the feet of the king of the gods when he reaches the two center thrones then, without looking up says, "Lord Zeus, I beg forgiveness for bothering you and Lady Hera, but my cause is worthy."

"I will be the judge of that," Zeus barks, "Now stand and get on with it."

Andy does as he's told. He stands up straight, looks quickly at Hera then back to Zeus. "My Lord, I am in love..."

"We've heard that one before," Hera says sarcastically.

"This time is different," Andy insists.

"So you were not in love with Iris?" Hera asks.

"Yes I was but I was just a kid. I didn't know what would be involved in asking for her hand. Now I do," he tells her.

"But Iris is with my brother Chiron now," Zeus reminds him.

"It is not Lady Iris. Please do not get me wrong, I still love Iris. I will always love Iris, but it was never meant to be for us," Andy explains.

"Then you have changed your mind about Khione?" the goddess asks.

"No, definitely not," he says trying not to laugh.

"Then who is it this time?" Zeus asks impatiently.

"I ask for the hand of the fair Lady Nike," Andy says waiting for the explosion.

"Nike?" Zeus barks. "My Nike?"

"Your Nike?" Hera says looking at her husband instead of Andy.

"You know what I mean," her husband says.

"No I don't know, perhaps you should tell me," his wife continues.

"She is like a daughter to me," he insists.

"So you got it on with Styx as well?" Hera asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Most certainly not!"

"It would explain a lot," she continues. "Why you can't do anything, go anywhere without that girl."

"This is neither the time nor the place," he says shooting her a _shut up_ look. "The answer is no," the god continues finally turning his attention back to Andy.

"My lord, I am not asking for anything to change as in regards to you. Lady Nike would continue to be your charioteer. She will always lead you into battle, but she could also be my wife," Andy pleads.

"What makes you think little Nike would even want to marry you? You are just a demigod. A son of Aeolus at that," Zeus continues.

"We have been dating. We have fallen in love with each other. We have discussed marriage, but she is afraid you would not allow it. She was worried about what you would do if I even came to ask you, but Lord Zeus, I love her so much I had to come ask for her hand," Andy begs.

"She is correct to worry. I am not happy about this turn of events. Have you had relations with Nike?" Zeus asks pointedly.

"No my lord. It's not like we haven't wanted to be together that way, but we have waited," Andy assures him.

"I find it hard to believe that you have refrained," Hera tells him skeptically.

"I swear on her mother," Andy says.

"The last time I told you that you would have to pass a test," Zeus tells him. "You wouldn't even attempt that and trust me, a test for the hand of Nike would be more of a challenge than what I required for Iris."

"Iris begged that I not try eighteen years ago. She said she would rather give me up than take the chance of losing my life," Andy assures him.

"What makes you think that Nike would not do the same?" Hera asks.

"She might, but I love her. I have to try," he answers the goddess. Hera shakes her head like he's crazy.

"You have two children. Are you willing to risk them losing you?" Zeus asks him.

"My Lord, I beg you consider not risking my life. Have I not served you well over the years?" the demigod asks.

"But you are asking for Nike's hand."

"My husband," Hera now says to her husband, "You should consider the children and the fact that Andy has been a good father."

"You just don't want Leo to complain to you if something happens to Crystal's father," her husband tells her.

"While that is true, there is little Azure to consider as well," Hera tells him.

"Perhaps it is not my place to give approval anyway," Zeus says.

"You mean we are free to marry?" Andy asks excitedly surprised.

"I did not say that. You must ask her parents for her hand. As her father is not available, you will have to get permission from Styx," the god says with a wicked grin on his face thinking that possibly this is the most impossible task he could ask and yet he doesn't have to look like the bad guy, for once.

"My Lord," Andy says shocked at the idea. "How can I possibly..."

"If you are sincere about your love, you will surely find a way," Zeus tells him. "Now be gone before I change my mind and give you an impossible task."

"Yes, Lord Zeus," Andy says giving each of the gods a bow then heading toward the doors.

"Like a daughter, huh," Hera says accusingly.

"Dearest, I would never," he says taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Oh yes you would."


	91. Chapter 91

Clovis has been asleep for about half an hour when he comes upon his uncle's office in the Underworld. He lightly knocks on the door. Thanatos looks up surprised and motions his nephew inside.

"Wow, look at all this eqiupment," Clovis says in awe of the computers and monitors circling the room.

"Death has gone high tech," his uncle says with a laugh.

"I knew you were getting an upgrade but this is...well this is fantastic. Does it help, I mean make your life easier?"

"In many ways, yes it does. It can get a little boring sitting behind a desk for eternity, though," Thanatos explains.

"Don't you ever get out anymore? I mean and walk around, go into the upper world?" Clovis asks curiously.

"I still walk the parameter a couple of times a week, and I still make an occasional trip topside for _special collections_," Thanatos explains. "So what brings you sleepwalking into my neck of the universe?"

"Just wanted to visit," Clovis tells him. "I spent the night with Grandmother, Grandfather, and Dad a few nights ago and..."

"I heard something about that," his uncle says.

"How'd you hear about that?"

"It's a small _Under_world," Thanatos says with a smile.

"We were talking about you and I realized I missed talking to you. I wanted to see how you were doing and maybe just hangout for a while," the boy tells him. "I miss your jokes."

"Ah, jokes, so my humor is not took dark for your taste?"

"No way, Uncle. Say, is that your cloak?" Clovis asks noticing the black cape hanging on hook behind the door.

"Yes, you've seen it before," his uncle answers.

"It's just that you usually have it on. Um, could I try it on?" his nephew asks nervously.

"Certainly, there isn't anything special to it," Thanatos says then stands and walks over to the hook, lifts the cloak off and places it over Clovis' shoulders.

"It's heavier than I thought," Clovis says adjusting it then fastening it around his neck.

"You must try the hood as well. That is what really sets the look," Thanatos says with a smile.

"Too bad you don't have a mirror," the boy says disappointed.

"Go stand in front of the computer. We'll take a picture with the webcam then I'll email it to you," his uncle says.

"Sweet," Clovis says then throws his arms around his uncle and gives him a big hug which startles Thanatos. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize what's happening, but he puts his arms around his nephew and hugs him back.

"Why did you do that," Thanatos asks when the hug is done.

"Because you're my uncle, you're a great guy, and you need love just like everybody else," Clovis say, "So about that picture?"

* * *

"You need to promise me, that if anything happens to me, you'll take care of your little sister," Andy tells Crystal.

"Daddy, please don't do this. You and Lady Nike, you can keep seeing each other without getting married," Crystal begs.

"Crystal, I promise I'll be careful, but I must do this. I can't live my life this way. I can't keep falling in love only to end up spending my life alone," her father tells her.

"Then please tell Lady Nike, take her with you," Crystal suggests. "It's her mother, Lady Styx won't hurt you if Nike is with you."

"I have to do this on my own. That's the only way this works. I have to be the one that asks," he says then kisses each of her girls and heads out. Crystal holds Azure to her chest and says a prayer to Aphrodite.

* * *

"Mom that's actually not bad," Butch says after taking a bite of bread she just baked.

"I agree," Drew says taking another bite.

"Mom!" Crystal yells from the front door of the big house. "Mom, I need you."

"In the kitchen sweetheart," Iris calls to her.

"Mom, oh gods, Mom I need your help. Daddy, he's going to ask Styx for permission to marry Nike," Crystal says in a panic.

"Is Nike with him?" Iris asks concerned.

"No, he insisted on going alone. He said it was the only way," Mommy please you have to do something."

"I'll get Nike and go," her mom promises. "You keep an eye on your brother Tharin?"

"Of course, just please don't let anything happen to Dad."

"Should I get my mom to find him?" Drew asks Crystal once Iris is gone.

"I've been praying to her," Crystal says nodding her head.

* * *

Andy walks along the black sand beach trying to decide how best to get the goddess' attention. He finally gets down on his knees and starts to pray to her but nothing is happening. After several minutes, he moves to the water's edge and puts his hand out when a voice behind him says, "Do not be crazy, my love." He turns his head and finds Nike standing behind him with Iris and Aphrodite standing behind her.

"Crystal should not have said anything," he tells her. "I need to do this on my own."

"No my love, you would not succeed in this quest on your own, and I could not bear to lose you like this," Nike tells him as she goes to him. "There must be another way."

"I went to Zeus, asked for his permission. He wouldn't give it. He said I had to get permission from Lady Styx," Andy tells her.

"I could have told you that we would not give permission. He believes that my power to bring him victory is tied to my virginity," Nike tells him as she takes his face in her hands.

"But you have demigod children," Andy says confused.

"My children were not conceived in the_ normal_ way. I thought you knew. My oldest, his father was an Olympic gold medal winner in the decathlon. My twins are the product of their father's World Series championship, and my youngest, a Stanley Cup winning MVP," she explains.

"I...I didn't know," he says softly. "Does this mean that your mother will not approve either? She is the one who basically gave you to Zeus."

"I do not know if she will approve, but I do know she will only respond to me or my siblings. She would have never answered you even if you had jumped into the water, which of course would kill you," she tells him. She stands and raises her hands then prays to her mother, "Lady Styx, it is I your daughter Nike, seeking your guidance and approval."

As when Andy prayed to the river goddess, nothing happens at first, but then the current starts to ripple and rise into the form of a woman. Like the water itself, the goddess is a dark form and Andy can see various pieces of peoples hopes and dreams swirling in her watery gown. A wedding invitation passes by, then a stock certificate, a baby's pacifier.

"My beautiful Nike, is it really you?" the goddess asks. Despite her dark appearance, her voice is sweet and loving.

"Yes Mother, it is I. I seek your guidance and wisdom in an important matter."

"You have brought a stranger to my shore?" her mother says looking at Andy.

"Mother, this is Andy, son of Aeolus, and we are in love," Nike tells her mother.

Andy, still on his knees hesitates then says, "My Lady Styx, I have come here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Silence mortal. When I am ready for you to speak, I will ask you a question," Styx says as the debris in her down churns more forcefully. Andy bows his head to show he understands.

"After all this time, my daughter, why are you seeking to marry now? And why a mortal? You know this will only lead to heartbreak. You will outlive him," her mother warns.

"I am in love with Andy. He makes me laugh when we are together. He is a good man and he is good to my demigod children, and I am tired of being lonely Mother. I want to share everything I am with this man and have him share everything with me," Nike explains.

"There are more important things in life than physical pleasure," Styx tells her.

"I am not speaking of mere physical pleasure. Andy and I share so much more than that."

"So you have already given your body to this man?"

"No, Mother, that is the one thing I have yet to give."

"Lord Zeus will not approve of this union," her mother tells her.

"Andy has already requested my hand from Lord Zeus," her daughter explains.

"You_, mortal_, rise and tell me what the Lord of the Gods had to say," Styx commands.

Andy stands then says, "My Lady, Lord Zeus said that as Nike's mother, you would have to be the one to give permission."

"Zeus said that?" the goddess says quite surprised.

"I swear to you my lady," Andy says.

"Interesting," Styx says, "Lady Aphrodite, I see you back there. Tell me, is this love between my daughter and this mortal true?"

"I wouldn't be here were it not, hon," Aphrodite says with a smile.

"This is an interesting situation. I am quite certain that Lord Zeus expected your attempt would be fatal or that I would say no if indeed you managed to get my attention. He expected me to do his bidding. Of course, he has broken an at least one oath spoken in my name and not just once but twice. That being the case, I am free to decide as I chose," Styx muses. "Daughter, are you completely sure this is what you want?" she asks of Nike.

"Yes my mother, I want this more than anything," her daughter confirms.

"Then I shall give you my blessing with one condition."

"Yes, My Lady?"

"The wedding is to be held here, in this location. I wish to attend," Styx tells her.

Nike looks to Andy and he nods in agreement.

"So be it, you have my blessing my daughter, but demigod be warned. If you should hurt my daughter in anyway, I have ways to reach you," Nike's mother warns Andy.

"My Lady, I promise never to bring anything but joy into your daughter's life," he assures the goddess.

"I would tell you to let me know when the wedding shall be held, but I guess I will be here," Styx says with a smile appearing on her dark face for the first time since she appeared.

"Thank you, Mother," Nike says giving her mother a bow as the river goddess dissolves back into the surface of the river.

Andy grabs Nike, kisses her, then just holds her in his arms for some time. Finally he drops to one knee and says, "Nike, I pledge to give you everything I have to give if you will become my wife."

"Yes," she says excitedly, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"I supposed I should go in and get Hades' permission to hold the wedding here," Iris suggests.

"Lady Iris, will you ask Lord Hades to come out so that I might ask a favor of him myself," Nike asks.

"Certainly," Iris says then flies toward the black gates of the Underworld.

* * *

Nike, Andy and Aphrodite stand talking for a few minutes, until Iris returns with Hades and Nico.

"A wedding here on the shore," Hades says before they even reach the happy couple. "How can you assure me that no one will try to sneak inside?"

"Lord Hades," Nike says bowing to the god. "It is my mother's wish that the wedding take place here so that she may attend. We promise to keep the guest list small, just our children and a couple of others," she assures him.

"Less than twenty?" Hades asks.

"Yes Lord Hades," Andy agrees.

"Fine, but only because it's your mother and she has been extremely loyal to me," the god says.

"I have another request," Nike says, "We would like for you to perform the ceremony. As we are so close to your realm, we feel it is only right."

"Me perform a wedding ceremony?" Hades says in shock.

"Why not Dad, you're a romantic at heart," Nico says elbowing his dad.

"Will it be legal?" the god asks.

"I have promised to be in attendance," Aphrodite says giving Hades a wink, "Everything will be fine."

"Well then," Hades says standing a little bit straighter, "I would be honored."

"Congratulation man," Nico now tells Andy taking his hand and giving him a hug. "You two deserve this." Nico then give the goddess Nike a hug.

"Thank you Nico, we are extremely happy," Nike says smiling so much she lights the entire area.

"You will let me know when the wedding will take place?" Hades asks.

"We will have Lady Iris contact you," Nike says then actually hugs Hades.

Hades starts to leave then turns back and says, "One more question. Does Zeus know of this?"

"I spoke to Lord Zeus and he told me Lady Styx must approve. As she has, it is out of his hands," Andy explains.

Hades smiles then says, "I look forward to your nuptials." He and Nico then head back into the Underworld.


	92. Chapter 92

"Daddy," Crystal screams when she sees Andy walking across the lawn with Nike's hand in his. She runs to her father and throws her arms around him. "I was so scared. I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"You probably saved me, my beauty. If you hadn't gone and told your mom..." Andy starts.

"I just couldn't let you do that alone. The two of your are together, what happened?" Crystal continues.

"I talked to Mother, got her attention then Andy asked for permission for us to marry," Nike explains with a smile.

"And she said yes?" Crystal asks.

"She said yes," Andy says with a huge grin. "We're getting married."

"Daddy, oh, I'm so excited for you, both of you," his daughter says giving him a hug then hugging Nike as well.

"Thank you, Crystal. Your approval means a lot to me," Nike tells her future daughter-in-law.

"I just want Dad to be happy. You do that," the demigod says. "So we have to plan a wedding?"

"It won't be very big, you kids, Aphrodite..." Andy starts.

"Iris, Zeus and Hera," Nike adds.

"You're inviting Zeus," Andy says stunned looking at his fiancé.

"I feel like I have too," Nike says.

"Good luck if Aphrodite is performing the ceremony and you invite Hera," Crystal says. "My wedding was a disaster." Andy chuckles remember the cat fight between the two goddesses.

"Lord Hades is going to do the officiating," Nike tell her.

"Hades?" Crystal says taking her turn being shocked.

"We're sort of getting married in his territory, so we thought it only right," her dad tells her.

"The wedding is in the Underworld, but how..."

"Not actually in the Underworld. Just outside along the river, so my mother may attend," the goddess explains.

"And Lord Hades has approved this?" Crystal asks.

"He's looking forward to it," Andy says. "We just need to make the arrangements."

Crystal shows them inside where Leo and Azure are waiting to get started.

* * *

Jason is toweling off after sword practice when someone comes up behind him and puts their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a female voice says.

"Thalia?" he says turning around quickly to see if it is indeed his big sister.

"Hey little bro," she says giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asks excited to see her again.

"Lady Artemis has some business with Chiron, so we came to spend a couple of days, do a little training, maybe capture a flag," his sister tells him.

"Yeah, well good luck with that," Jason says with a grin. "We're all here this time. There's no way you can beat, Percy, Nico, and me."

"I thought I head Nico was visiting his father," Thalia says knowing that leaves just two extra strength demigods at camp.

"He'll be back by Friday, do worry about that," her brother assures her. "It's so good to see you. You look great. The hunt still going well?"

"I love it," his sister says. "Sometimes I wish you could join me."

"Run around with a bunch of teenage girls with weapons. All it would take is for half of you to be on your period at the same time and you'd kill me," he says with a laugh.

"That would be true it that happened, but, ah, the benefits of being a hunter. We don't have to deal with those," she tells him with a smile.

"Please don't tell my wife that. She'll want to join," Jason says with a chuckle.

"Too late, you've already spoiled her," Thalia says. "Come on let's go find my sister-in-law, so she can complain about having to sleep with you every night."

"When has she ever done that?" Jason asks following his sister who is just grinning at him. "Wait you mean she said that?"

* * *

"Sherman, don't you move!" Clarisse shouts at her brother.

"What now?" he barks back.

"Why wasn't the cabin clean this morning?" she asks him.

"Why do you care, you don't have to do the dishes," he replies and starts to walk away from his big sister.

"I'm still your cabin leader, and you need to answer my question," she says yanking him toward her by his shirt then shoving him back.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks pushing her shoulder.

"I'm tired of you piss ants not following my directions. I'm tired of you running around here like I no longer exist. I'm just tired," she says putting her hand to her forehead.

"Clarisse, you okay?" Sherman asks because she looks like she might pass out.

"Just go get the cabin clean and be ready for me to go back to doing pre-breakfast inspections of my own," she says then turns to head back to her own cabin. Before she can get two steps, she slumps to the ground.

"Clarisse," Sherman says running to her.

"What...No, I'm fine," she says starting to get up to her knees.

"Let me help you," he says putting his hands under her arms.

"I can do it," she barks at him then slumps again. He starts to walk away when she calls him back, "Wait, help me." Sherman gets his sister to her feet then helps her back to her cabin.

"What's wrong?" Chris says running to them.

"She fainted," Sherman explains.

"No I didn't," Clarisse claims. "I just got a little light headed that's all."

"Is it the baby?" her husband asks.

"Baby?" Sherman says shocked.

"Don't go telling anybody I'm pregnant," Clarisse tells her brother. Sherman just raises an eyebrow. "I might be, we don't know yet."

"Artemis is in camp. She could tell you," Sherman tells her.

"Artemis is here?" Clarisse says surprised.

"Would you find her and ask her to come see us?" Chris asks his brother-in-law. Sherman nods and heads out to find the goddess.

* * *

Drew is putting the clothes she just folded into the dresser when there is a knock on the tree house door. She is surprised to answer and find her sister Jennifer, the hunter.

"Jen, what are you doing here," Drew says pulling her sister onto the platform. "It's good to see you."

"They told me you were having a baby. I didn't believe it, but look at you," Jennifer says putting her hand on her sister's little belly. "Are you happy?"

"I'm extremely happy. Butch makes me very happy, and we're getting excited about having a baby," her sister says bringing her to the bed to sit down. "So tell me about the hunt."

"We've been very successful. We've gotten so many monsters back to Tartarus that Lady Artemis is giving us a little time here at camp to train and relax, and for hunters like me to see my family," Jen tells her.

"You didn't have any issues from the whole incident?" Drew asks not saying Glaucus' name because she doesn't want to hurt her sister by hearing it.

"No, I haven't even had any bad dreams. I feel so safe with Lady Artemis and my sister hunters that I'm fine," Jen says honestly.

"I'm really glad. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt because of me," Drew tells her.

"It wouldn't have been your fault even if I did have an issue. You couldn't have prevented it, and you saved me. I'll always love you for that," the hunter says giving her sister a hug. Drew doesn't try to stop the tears forming in her eyes from trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

Klaas sits on the sofa at Crystal and Leo's cabin looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there discussing his mother's upcoming wedding.

"Sweetheart," Nike says caressing his face, "Don't you want to be part of this?"

"I don't know what you want me to do," he tells her. "I'm a guy. I don't care about weddings."

"Is there more to this?" his mother asks softly. "Do you have a problem with me getting married?"

"It's your life," he says leaving it at that.

"Son, if you have an issue, I want to talk about it," Nike tells him.

"You don't want to hear what I think," he assures her.

"Yes I do," she insists.

He sits silently for several seconds and Nike can tell he seems to be getting angrier as he sits there. Finally he breaks down. "I'm mad okay. I could understand you not staying with Dad when you weren't going to be with anybody, but now all of a sudden, after all these years, you decide it's fine for you to get married. Why couldn't you have done that with Dad?"

"Sweetheart, you know I loved your father. You know that creating you and your brother and sisters, has given me great joy. I don't have as many children as other goddesses because I want you to be special, but Andy has brought something to my life that I never thought I would have. I don't know how to explain it, but I need this, him, in my life."

"Whatever, Mom," Klaas says, "Do what you want."

Nike's kisses his forehead. "You don't have to stay and help me plan, but you will be attending my wedding." He shrugs his shoulders then heads out of the cabin.

"Is everything alright?" Andy asks when she joins him at the table with his family and her other three children.

"He's a little upset that I didn't marry his father," she says.

"He'll get over it Mom," Veronica says giving her mom a hug.

"Yeah, Mom, Klaas has always resented even us a little bit," her twin sister Kalonice agrees.

"Why haven't any of you said anything," their mother asks concerned.

"It's not a big deal Mommy," Nils says climbing onto his mother's lap when she sits down. "He's not mean to us, he just always thinks he's more special."

"All four of you mean everything to me. I love you all equally," Nike says reaching for a hand from each of her daughters while she kisses her youngest son's head. "I'll talk with your brother when he's had time to cool down. Now, we have a wedding to plan."

* * *

Percy has the kids and the dogs out playing giving Annabeth a chance to spend a little time with her computer for the first time in days. She's been working on one of her brother's inventions for a few weeks and thinks she's close to a breakthrough. When someone knocks on the door, she considers ignoring it, but when they knock again, she answers it.

"Mom," she says surprised by the visitor. "You used the door. I can't believe it," she goes on with a chuckle.

"You did ask me to," Athena says waiting to be asked inside.

"Come in," Annabeth says showing her inside.

Once inside Athena stops and looks at the tapestry of Alexander the Great she gave her daughter earlier in the summer.

"We finally got it finished and put up," Annabeth says standing next to her mom. Athena doesn't say anything, Annabeth thinks the look on her face is still sad. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, well...no," Athena says, "Actually I could use someone to talk to."

"You know you can always talk to me, but you're so much wiser than I am..."

"Not in love," her mom says which surprises her.

"Is there a problem with Thoth?"

"He just wants more than I feel I can give him," Athena says.

"Is he pressuring you to sleep with him?" her daughter asks sternly.

"No, he is not pressuring me, but I can tell he has needs," her mother says.

"Mom, I know you care about him, a lot, but you don't have to compromise on your convictions."

"I'm not even so sure it's that," the goddess says looking so unsure of herself that Annabeth almost thinks Minerva could be sitting in front of her.

"Mom, please, tell me what's wrong."

"When I was much younger, I, and several of my sister goddesses, made a decision to remain chaste. My sisters Artemis and Hebe, Aunt Hestia, Nike, a few others. At first I don't think it was much more than being upset at how the men in our family used women. We vowed not to be treated that way. I know Father eventually went against Hebe's wishes and made her marry Heracles. A couple of others eventually caved in our of desire, but some of us..."

"I'm proud that you were able to stick to your principles," her daughter tells her.

"It wasn't just principles for me. I...I'm afraid to even try to be intimate with a man. Ever since..."

"Ever since what Mom?" Annabeth asks concerned because her mother is so un-Athena-like right now.

"I was almost raped when I was much younger," her mother whispers like it would pain her to much to say it out loud.

"You're talking about Hephaestus?" her daughter asks taking her hand. Athena nods. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I have tried so hard to put it out of my mind, to forget about it. Even when I was raising little Erik, I forced myself to forget how he was created," her mom says.

Annabeth doesn't pressure her mother. Eventually Athena continues. I had gone to see Hephaestus to get a new sword. He knew the decision I had made to remain a virgin, but like so many men in this family, he didn't care. He took me by surprise, I mean he was married, I had never given any thought... He came up behind me and said something. I don't even remember now what it was, but it surprised me, and I turned around. He grabbed me. He was kissing me so hard, and all I wanted to do was get him off of me. If it had been any other god, I might not have been able to fight him off, but since he was crippled, I managed to get away from him by striking him in the head with my shield then kicking his bad leg. I ran from the forges, but he didn't follow me. He just stayed behind screaming that he loved me and for me to come back. When I finally stopped running, I noticed my gown was ripped away at the bottom and my legs were bare. I was disgusted when I found he had..."

"It's alright Mom," Annabeth says putting her arms around her mother to comfort her. "I'm so sorry."

Athena steadies herself then continues. "I ripped of a section of my torn gown and wiped it off then I buried the rag in the dirt. I couldn't stand...Then before I could ever run away, I saw it, coming up through the dirt."

"You mean Erikhthonios?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes. He was both disgusting and heartbreaking at the same time, half-infant and half-serpent. I wanted to leave it there to die, but I just couldn't. I swore that no one would ever know what had happed. I would raise the child in secret and forget that Hephaestus was his father and forget what he did to me. Later, after Hephaestus came to his senses, he found me and apologized. He told me that he was so distraught over how Aphrodite was treating him, refusing to meet his needs as a husband while shoving it in his face that she was sleeping with everyone else, that he just lost it. I forgave him, but I still never forgot."

"Are you saying you want to have sex with Thoth but you're afraid of how you might react when you start to get that intimate?" her daughter asks.

"I think that might be part of it," Athena agrees. "I don't want to lose Thoth. I don't know how long he'll put up with me, how do they say it these days, not putting out?"

"Have you told him all of this?"

"No, I couldn't," her mom says embarrassed.

"Mom, if he loves you, he would want to know. He would understand why you can't..."

"So Percy never..."

"No Mom, never. Percy knew I wanted to wait. He wanted to wait too, for our wedding night. If Hera hadn't snatched him away from me, it's possible we might have done something, but after everything we went through to stop Gaia, we decided to wait. I...I don't want to tell you what you should do Mom. I don't think I can tell you what to do, but I think you should tell Thoth either way. If you really care, you have to be honest and share your feelings. If you do decide to sleep with him, it won't affect my respect for you. I know you can still be wise and fight even when you're in love. I think I've proven that. I also think you might be surprised at how wonderful it is to share your body with the one you love. As long as you're sure about what you want, I don't think you'll make a wrong choice."

Athena sits thinking for several minutes without saying anything else. She finally stands then says, "I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me, my daughter. I think I shall return to Olympus and take some time alone to consider things."

Annabeth puts her arms around her mother then says, "I love you Mom. No matter what, always remember that." Athena kisses her cheek then shimmers away.


	93. Chapter 93

"Lady Artemis, thank you for coming," Clarisse says as the goddess finds her in her living room.

"I am happy to help you, Clarisse, despite the fact that you are no longer a maiden, you are still a young women, and a noble one at that," Artemis says placing her hand one the demigod's forehead.

"Noble?" Clarisse says skeptically, "Most people don't think of me that way."

"You are the drakon slayer and the finder of the Golden Fleece. I would not have my most trusted lieutenant if not for that," the goddess tells her. "You are indeed pregnant, once again."

"We figured," Chris says taking his wife's hand.

"You were not trying?" Artemis asks.

"No, but we weren't trying with Silena either," Clarisse says. "I wasn't like this with my first one. I don't like passing out."

"I thought you said you didn't pass out you just got weak," Chris questions.

"I didn't but it was close," she tells him.

"I can relieve that if you wish," the goddess tells her.

"That would be great," Clarisse says prompting Artemis to place her hand over Clarisse's stomach.

"You should feel better now. I would expect that you should have no more issues, at least until you are ready to deliver," Artemis says with a smile remembering how bad Clarisse reacted to labor and delivery the first time.

"Thank you Lady Artemis," Clarisse says taking the girl's hand. "I don't think I would make it through this without your help."

"I may not like your father," Artemis says looking at Clarisse, "Or trust yours," she continues looking at Chris, "But together you create strong and cunning children. Children that I believe will be good leaders in their time. I am happy to help you bring them into the world."

"Thank you Lady Artemis," Chris says bowing to her. "Your friendship means a lot both of us."

* * *

"Campers and hunters," Chiron says loudly getting everyone's attention, "You have been chosen by your peers to represent each team for the honor of defeating the other. Thalia you will lead the hunters. Percy you have been selected to lead the campers. As usual, I will serve as battlefield medic and referee. Thalia and Percy, I trust I do not need to remind either of you that maiming is not allowed in this contest. After the last time, when you were on the same team no less, well let's just say that you need to keep your tempers in check."

"Yes sir," Percy says giving Thalia a _we'll cream you look_. She smiles back with a grin that reminds Percy too much of her dad.

"Those of you on each side who will be sitting this one out, will be allowed to cheer on your side, but you must do so from your respective sides of the creek. Any _cheerleader _caught over the boundary line will forfeit a victory for their team. Now let the game begin." Chiron then heads into the woods.

Percy, leads a group deep into the woods, Piper and Butch are with him to serve as guards for the Camp Half-Blood flag, currently sporting the Aphrodite symbols. Jason, Nico and Leo have set out to find Thalia. The plan is to take her out of the game as quickly as possible. It will then be Percy's job to take Connor, Klaas, and Nyssa to find the hunter's flag. Chris, Alexandria, Jake, Clovis and Lou Ellen are assigned to find and eliminate as many of the hunters as they can.

It doesn't take Jason long to track his sister. "You smell like ozone," he says with a laugh when they reach her.

"You'll never take me," she says with a grin then leaps into the woods like a deer. In a flash she's gone.

"After her," Leo shouts and takes off in the direction she went.

"She'll just keep doing this. We have to find a way to trap her," Nico shouts.

"You have an idea?" Jason asks.

"Well you can find her again no problem. What we need to figure out is how to stop her when we get her again. I could surround her with a ring of undead soldiers. I mean_ all_ magical items are allowed," Nico suggests.

"Yeah, but are those considered magical items?" Leo asks doubting it.

"There's one way to find out," Jason says with a grin. "I mean it's not like they're fighting, just serving as a cage."

"Let's go," Leo says then lets Jason lead the way.

* * *

Piper is the first one to spot Jennifer and Phoebe coming up toward the bunker. "Well, well sister," she says to Jen.

"You take Butch," Jennifer tells Phoebe with a smile, "I've got my sister."

"As you wish," Phoebe says then leaps at Butch taking him to the ground with her weight. Butch rolls over on top of her and easily pins her down.

"Get off of me you barbarian," the hunter shouts.

"You should have thought about_ this_ before you jumped me sweetheart," he tells her with a grin knowing how uncomfortable she now is with a man sitting on top of her.

Jennifer lunges at Piper who sidesteps her and whacks her across the back knocking her to the ground. "Get up," Piper says grabbing her by the back of her shirt and pulling her to her knees. Jennifer then swings her bow at Piper's ankles knocking her to the ground.

"Stay down," Jennifer tells her, but Piper will have none of that. She jumps up and grabs her sister's arms, flipping her around and putting her on her butt.

"It's never going to be that easy," Jennifer says trying to get back up until Piper puts her foot down on Jen's chest.

"Easy is overrated," Piper says giving a wave to Jake and Alex who were tracking these two hunters.

"Nice catch guys," Jake says pulling out a rope to tie Jennifer's hands behind her back while Alex does the same to tie up Phoebe.

Phoebe tries to fight, but Butch has a good grip. "Don't think you have anything to brag about, Sister," the hunter tells Alex.

"Just wait until I see Dad again. He'll be disappoint to hear that a daughter of Apollo, who became one of his sister's hunters, was so easily taken down by a son of Iris."

"You wouldn't dare," Phoebe says trying to pull away now that Alex has taken control of her.

"Keep struggling and I'll shout it from Olympus," Alex says then she and Jake lead the two hunters toward jail.

"You'll still lose," Jen shouts back to Piper.

"But it won't be to you," Piper yells.

* * *

Percy comes up around one side of the hunter's flag while Nyssa and Klaas take the other side leaving Connor to walk right up to the two hunters serving as guards and start a conversation.

"Hi ladies," he says trying to be charming.

"You there, camper, don't come any closer," one of the campers says.

"Come on, what could I do all by myself against you two powerful women?" he asks.

"You're up to something son of Hermes," the other hunter tells him.

"Yeah, you could say that, but it's not what you think. I just wanted a chance to talk to you to beautiful girls, I mean without Artemis around to stop me," Connor confesses.

The hunter on the left rolls her eyes when the hunter on the right says, "It is not only Lady Artemis who will stop you from doing that, you...you_ boy_." The way she says boy makes it sound like Connor's a rat carrying the plague. He wonders if she was alive back then to recognize one.

"Come on, I'm harmless, I just wanted to make sure neither of you has changed your mind about this whole swearing off boy thing. I've got some friends," Connor says just as Nyssa and Klaas get the jump on them from behind. Percy takes his shot and grabs the flag taking off as fast as he can for friendly territory.

He gets about 50 yards before Thalia jumps out in front of him. "Where do you think you're going with that Kelp Head," she says pointing the tip of her arrow at his chest.

"I think I'm going to take this beauty across the line and win the game," her cousin tells her with a grin.

Thalia smiles and says, "You never could beat me, Percy."

"What about me?" Jason asks coming up behind her. At the sound of his voice, the smile of Thalia's face disappears making Percy's grin even bigger.

"Damn it to Hades," Thalia mumbles.

"Could be arranged," Nico chuckles.

Thalia keeps her eyes on Percy while she tries to decide which direction to take off in until the second the ground all around her starts to splinter into fissures. As the dead, climb out all around her, she finally turns and looks at Nico.

"This is cheating," she insists.

"I consider these magical items," he informs her. "But you can take it up with Chiron when we get you back to across the creek."

Jason steps forward and puts a rope around Thalia's torso trapping her arms as Leo steps forward.

"I'll take those," the son of Hephaestus says lifting her bow from her hand and sliding her quiver from her shoulder.

Once Jason has her tied up, but good, the four guys lead the hunter back to the boundary.

"Lady Artemis will not be pleased," Thalia says.

"No, but Chiron will be," Percy says.

"So would Dad," Jason says with a laugh.

"Since when are you interested in pleasing Dad?" Thalia asks her brother.

"Oh, I don't set out to do it. It just sometimes happens," he replies.

Percy decides to run ahead of the others after a minute just in case another hunter manages to get their flag away from Butch and Piper although he seriously doubts that anyone but Thalia could do that.

As he gets within eyesight of the finish line, he hears Clovis and Lou Ellen shouting, "Run Percy!" Percy glances quickly and sees three hunters running after him with the two campers on their tail. Lou Ellen keeps throwing firebrands at the hunters while Clovis showers them with poppies trying to slow them down.

All of the other campers are waiting along the creek jumping up and down and cheering. Sophia and Sani are standing in front of the other campers so they can see. Both are yelling, "Run Daddy you winning."

From behind Clovis and the group he and Lou Ellen are chasing, comes another round of commotion. A hunter is flying through the air with the camp's flag in hand.

"Stop her Piper screams," as the apparent daughter of Hermes nears Jason and the guys escorting Thalia back. Leo reaches into his tool belt and pulls out a golden net. He tries to time his throw but only manages to catch one foot clad in a hiking boot with wings. He's lifted off of the ground trailing along behind the hunter. She's been slowed but she's still gaining on Percy.

As Leo nears Lou Ellen, he yells, "Grab on!" The daughter of Hecate grabs him by the waist as he passes by and is now being dragged along slowing the hunter down even farther. Clovis stops showering the other hunters with poppies and runs to grab a hold of Lou Ellen. As soon as he gets her, he drops to the ground trying to use his entire body as a weight. The hunters he was chasing are now trying to pull the campers and the net away from their sister hunter. Just as they free her foot, Percy crosses the creek and wins the game.

Artemis, who fully expected her hunters to defeat the campers, yet again, is stunned but then turns to Nike who was watching with her. "This is your fault," the moon goddess says. "You were rooting for the campers."

"And why wouldn't I. My son is on that team," the goddess of victory says with a smile.

* * *

Once the celebration is winding down, Nike finds her oldest and asks him to walk with her for a few minutes.

"I'm very proud of you being a part of the win tonight," she tells him.

"Thanks," he says not really looking at her.

"I know my getting married is going to take a little time for you to get used to, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?" he asks figuring it'll be something he'll not want do.

"I would like for you to walk me down the aisle," she says then waits for a response.

Klaas is quiet for several seconds but finally says, "I'd really rather not."

"Have you told your father I'm getting married?" she asks her son.

"No, I don't want to piss him off," he tells her.

The goddess leads him over to a bench near the canoeing lake and takes a seat. "I'm sorry that you're feelings are hurt by my getting married," she says softly.

"Then don't do it. Give Dad another chance if you really want to get married."

"It is not that simple. Your father's athletic victories were what attracted me to him. That may sound shallow to you, but it is in my very essence to be pulled toward a victorious athlete. You father was not the type of man I could ever live with. We have so little in common. He is a good man, but he is not the right man for me. I hope you can understand that," his mother explains.

"That still doesn't make it easier to take. Andy will never be a dad to me. I'll never accept him as that."

"Andy has no intention of trying to become your father. He understands that you have a father that you love very much. I need for you to respect him as my husband and maybe someday you can become friends. As for tomorrow, I'll have your brother give me away. We will be leaving just after breakfast, so I expect you to be ready," she tells him.

"Yeah, whatever," he says. "Can I go?"

Nike kisses his cheek then sends him on his way. She sits for a few minutes longer then walks off to find Andy.


	94. Chapter 94

"Any sign of him?" Nike asks as the twins come back inside the cabin.

"We've looked everywhere we can think," Veronica tells her.

"Do you think he left camp?" Kalonice asks.

"I can't believe he did this," their mother says. "He knew we were leaving after breakfast."

"He's just trying to get out of going," Nils says plainly as there is a tap on the cabin door.

Andy pokes his head in and says, "Any luck?"

"No," Nike says going to him.

"If you want to postpone," he tells her.

"No, I don't want to postpone over this. Not because Klaas is being obstinate," Nike says putting the rest of her things in a bag. "If he wants to treat me like this and not attend my wedding, then it's his loss. Are the rest of you ready?"

"Yes, Mom," Veronica says.

"Then let's go," Nike says walking to the cabin door then out.

* * *

The wedding party all piles into the camp van and Argus follows Nico's directions to take them to the entrance to the Underworld in New York City. They climb out, bags in hand, and Nico walks them over to the rocks.

"It's a bit of a wild ride, but it will get you there fast enough," the son of Hades tells them.

"Thanks a lot Nico," Leo says shaking his buddy's hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to come," Nike asks the demigod.

"No, I'd better stay here with my family, besides, I'll be at the party you're having on Olympus," Nico insists.

"Who's first?" Andy asks.

"Me," Leo says, "I want to make sure that I can catch Crystal on the other end."

"Good idea," Andy says. "I'll go before Crystal as well."

"I'll take the baby," Veronica says reaching for Azure.

"Make sure to hold on tight," her mom says. "Next I want Nils then Veronica and Kalonice and I'll go last."

"Sounds like a plan," Andy says then follows Leo in.

* * *

"Oh, my gods," Crystal says after landing on Leo.

"Crystal, babe, I...I can't breathe," Leo croaks patting her on the butt to get her to get off of him.

"I'm sorry," she says getting off of him and onto her knees. "Wait, did you just call me fat?"

"No, of course not," he says sitting up and trying to catch his breath.

"Heads up," Nils yells as he reaches the Underworld end of the tunnel. Andy gets everyone out of the way and waits to help Veronica with his daughter.

When everyone is finally there, they walk a few yards up the black sand beach toward the place where the wedding will take place.

"Hello, everyone," Iris says greeting them. "Ladies, I have a place arranged for you to change clothes," the goddess says pointing toward a tent a few more yards down. "Gentlemen, you get the cave," she continues pointing to a cave just off in the other direction.

"A cave?" Leo asks thinking, why do the guys always get the cave.

"Lady Hecate could not stay for the wedding, but she has placed torches in there. It will be quite sufficient," Iris tells him pointing for him to go and stop complaining.

"Okay, so this isn't so bad," Leo says as he Nils and Andy step into the cave.

"As far as caves go, this is really nice," Andy agrees with a grin, "Trust me, I've been in some pretty nasty caves in my day."

"So is your Dad coming?" Leo asks his father-in-law.

"I asked him, but he didn't get back to me. You okay with him showing up?"

"I guess he's alright now that he's not trying to kill me," Leo tells him.

"I'm sure glad you're here," Andy says looking at Nils now.

"I don't have a problem with Mommy getting married," Nike's son tells him. "She seems really happy with you and you seem alright."

"I love your mom a lot," Andy tells him then the guys start changing into their tuxedos.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Crystal tells her soon to be stepmother.

"Yeah, Mom, you're shinning like gold," Kalonice agrees.

"That happens when I am very happy," Nike says smiling then kissing each of her daughters. "You four look beautiful in your dresses as well."

"The dress makes Crystal really look pregnant," Veronica says while she's curling Andy's daughter's hair.

"Is that a bad thing?" Crystal asks. "I mean my husband called me fat a little bit ago."

"He did not," Nike says in disbelief.

"Well he said he didn't mean it like that, but still. I landed on him and he said he couldn't breathe," Crystal explains.

"You're not fat," Veronica assures her future stepsister. "You look cute being pregnant."

"I agree," Nike says giving Crystal a hug.

"So do you think you and Dad will have any kids?" Crystal asks the goddess.

"It's almost impossible to prevent," Nike laughs. "Are you alright with that?"

"Dad is a wonderful father. I didn't have any problem with him having Azure, and if you two want more, I think that's great," Crystal assures her as she fastens her little sister's dress. "You'd be okay with more brothers or sisters too wouldn't you sweetie?" she asks Azure.

"I be a big sister?" the young demigod asks.

"You sure would," Nike says caressing the little girl's face.

"You be my Mommy?" Azure now asks the goddess.

"Khione will always be your Mommy but I'll be a second Mommy if you want me to be," Nike tells her.

Azure gives her a hug and says, "I want two mommies."

* * *

Iris is greeting the guests as they arrive. Hades, Persephone and Demeter are the first.

"You have done a beautiful job with the arrangements," Persephone says giving the rainbow goddess a hug.

"Well the two of you helping with the flowers really brought everything together," Iris says hugging Demeter as well.

"I would do anything for Nike," Demeter says. "I can't believe she's actually getting married or that Hades is performing the ceremony."

"I am honored to do this," the god says giving his mother-in-law a sneer.

"Don't let her bother you my love," Persephone says. "I think it is sweet that someone in the family has asks you to do this. You are more honorable them most gods I know."

"Thank you my beauty," Hades says giving his wife a kiss.

"Oh, I see a few more quests," Iris says as more gods arrive from the Underworld.

* * *

"Are you sure my being here isn't a problem? I've never been at a wedding before," Thanatos is asking his sister-in-law as they reach Iris.

"You already checked the list. No one who is attending is scheduled to die. Everything will be fine. Stop worrying. Nike wouldn't have invited you if it was going to be a problem," Pasithea assures him.

"Did you drink your tea before we left?" Hypnos asks his wife.

"Are you insinuating that I would intentionally have a hallucination during someone's wedding?" his wife asks.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget," her husband answers taking her hand.

"It's wonderful to see you three," Iris tells the gods giving Pasithea a hug.

"Iris you look wonderful. How is Chiron doing?" Thanatos asks as she hugs him as well.

"He is doing very well. He'll be here in a few minutes," the goddess says. "Are your parents coming?"

"You bet," Hypnos says. "Those two wouldn't miss a wedding in the Underworld."

"The boys should be out to seat you in just a few minutes," Iris tells them then walks over to great Andy's father who has just blown in for the ceremony.

"Aeolus," the goddess says giving him a peck on the cheek. "It is so good of you to come. I know it means a lot to Andy."

"I always figured if that boy of mine got married, it would be to you," the wind god tells her.

"We were not meant to be," Iris tells him with a smile. "I am very happy that Andy and Nike have worked out so well. I've had my suspicions for some time that they would be good for each other."

"Does that mean you had something to do with them hooking up?" Andy's father asks.

"I might have arranged for Nike to be in the right place at the right time for them to meet. All the rest, they have done on their own," the rainbow goddess says with a smile.

* * *

As the guys come from the cave, Andy walks over to his father and gives him a hug. "Dad, I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, it's not every day that I get invited to my own son's wedding, to a goddess no less. I'm happy for you, son. You finally caught one," Aeolus tells him.

"I love Nike with all my heart. I would love her even if she were not a goddess," Andy insists.

"Son, don't kid yourself. I'm not saying that you don't love the girl completely, but if she hadn't been a goddess, you would have never given her the time of day," his dad tells him. Andy smiles like his dad might be right.

Behind Andy and his father, the water starts to churn prompting Andy to turn and face the river. "I think my beautiful mother-in-law is arriving," he whispers to his father who stands with him to watch Lady Styx shift into her female form.

Andy bows when she completes her transformation. "My lady, you are beautiful today."

"I'll second that," his father tells her with a wink.

"Please, Aeolus, you always were full of yourself," Styx tells him, but she has a smile on her face like she appreciated the complement. "So where is my daughter?"

"She's over in the tent with the girls getting dressed for the ceremony," Andy explains.

"Everything looks lovely," Styx says of the setting.

"Lady Iris took care of most of the preparations, and of course the flowers are courtesy of Demeter and Persephone, but I think we owe it to you for suggesting we hold the ceremony here. It's actually very pretty all done up right."

"I am proud of my shore. It should not be wasted on only the dead. After all, I am outside of the Gates of Death," the goddess tells him.

"Well, I for one agree. In fact, I wouldn't be opposed to coming down here to see you more often," Aeolus says grinning at Nike's mother.

"Dad, would you quit hitting on my wife's mother," Andy tells his dad.

"She's not your wife yet, besides, nobody said you were the only one in the family that could score a goddess," his dad replies with a laugh. Andy shakes his head embarrassed while Styx splashes water on the god's feet.

* * *

Several other guest arrive and greet the others, Nyx, Erebus, Aphrodite, Chiron, and Morpheus who makes apologies for his two brothers who will not be able to attend. Leo and Nils seat the gods while they wait for Zeus and Hera to arrive.

When it gets close to time for the ceremony to start, it is Styx who says what everyone else is thinking. "He's doing this on purpose."

"You know how self-important that brother of mine is," Hades agrees.

"Should we wait on them?" Andy asks nervously.

"It's your wedding. They were given the time," the god of the Underworld tells him. I say we start on time."

"Leo, would you run and check with Nike, see what she wants to do," Andy asks his son-in-law not wanting to see Nike in her wedding dress before the ceremony.

"Sure thing Pops," Leo says with a grin the runs to the tent. After a couple of minutes, he runs back and informs them that Nike wants to start without them. The guys go ahead and take their places. Hades takes the customary place while Andy and Leo stand alongside him.

The girls come from the tent with the twins holding a shimmering gold screen in front of their mother. Crystal sends Azure up the aisle, reminding her to toss her rose petals out as she goes. When the little one is almost to their father, Crystal starts up the aisle herself. Leo grins at her then winks to show his appreciation for how pretty she looks in her dark purple dress.

Finally the twins lower the screen to the ground revealing Nike on the arm of her youngest son, Nils. When the girls head up the aisle together, Nike leans over and gives her son a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for giving me away," she whispers in his ear. He grins as all the guests stand then he starts his mother up the aisle.

Once Nils places his mother's hand in Andy's he steps over and stands next to Leo. Hades then starts. "Dearly beloved, we are blessed that Nike and Andy have chosen to pledge their love and lives to each other in our realm and that we have been asked to share this most special moment with the two of them. It has been millennia since a goddess like Nike has decided to wed. For this reason, we know that Andy is a special young man to have captured her heart so completely. Is there anyone here who would say that it is not right for them to be together?"

"I would say that," Zeus speaks with a booming voice as he and his wife simmer into view.

"Brother," Hades says, "Speak you why this should not be."

"I have not given my permission for this union," the king of the gods says loudly to make sure everyone hears him.

"You spoke your choice," Styx says from the behind all of the others. "You sent the boy to me, expecting me to kill him."

"Which you should have done," Zeus says turning to face his old friend.

"I like the boy," the river goddess says. "If my daughter has found happiness, why should I not give my blessing which I have done."

"You pledged her to me, placed here in my service," the god replies.

"That was for you war against Kronos, and yet you held on to her all this time like some kind of trophy. You have held her in your service and even defeated Kronos a second time with the help of my daughter. It is time you free her to live her own life, seek her own happiness. I am quite certain she is deserving," Styx tells him.

"And if I say no," Zeus says staring Lady Styx down.

"You will not say no, not to me, the one you have sworn on at least once only to have broken that oath at least twice. You sent the boy to me to get permission for my daughter's hand, and I have given it. Now sit down and enjoy the ceremony, or I shall have to hold you accountable for your broken promises made in my name. Do the honorable thing."

"For once," Hades adds just barely loud enough for everyone to here.

"How dare..." Zeus starts when Hera takes his hand.

"You'd better sit down and be quiet. If she starts in on you for breaking your oath, I just might help her," his wife says with a look that says _I'm not kidding_.

Zeus straightens his jacket then walks to the front and takes a seat in the front row of the brides side. Hades smiles then continues with the ceremony.

* * *

Once the I dos have been completed and Hades pronounces them husband and wife, the gods gather around the happy couple to congratulate them.

"Everything was beautiful," Pasithea says giving Nike then Andy a hug.

"Thank you," Nike says then turns to Thanatos saying, "I am so pleased you could make it."

"I am honored to be here. This is my first wedding," the god of death says kissing her cheek.

"You should try it some time," Andy tells him with a smile.

"If only there were a woman brave enough to consider me," Thanatos says with a sigh.

"There are a few goddesses left," Hypnos tells his brother with a chuckle and a clap on the back.

"Then you go find me one," his brother tells him.

"Maybe we should all be trying to set you up," Nike says putting her arm around Thanatos' neck.

"My daughter is available," Persephone says overhearing the conversation.

"Not that one," Thanatos says with a chuckle, "She's crazy."

"She's getting better," the Underworld queen insists.

"Besides, crazy can be fun," Hypnos tells him.

"Excuse me," Pasithea says looking at her husband.

"Well come on babe, sometimes when you're having one of your spells, you can get a little crazy," he tells her.

"I hope you weren't expecting to get any tonight," his wife says with a serious look on her face.

"Ut oh," Andy says looking at the god of sleep.

"Don't worry, she'll eventually fall asleep," Hypnos says with a wink.

* * *

Hera approaches Leo and Crystal who have been talking with Morpheus. "How is my little great grandson coming along," the goddess says placing her hand on Crystal's belly.

"Tia," Leo says not real thrilled to see his grandmother.

"Still mad at me," Hera says. "It was an honest mistake. I am quite busy you know. I did not make the two of you conceive a child on purpose, but aren't you getting a little excited for his arrival?"

"That's beside the point," her grandson says hotly.

"You will tell me when he is born, won't you," Hera asks sweetly.

"Dad can do that," Leo says gruffly.

"Oh, don't leave it up to him. I'll never find out," she replies.

"We'll let you know, my lady," Crystal says which sends Hera on her way with a smug smile.

"Why'd you do that?" Leo asks.

"I understand you're not happy with your grandmother, but we don't want to be on her bad side," Crystal tells him then kisses.

"You're probably right. She just makes me so mad sometimes. She's done nothing but meddle in my life except when I needed her most, when my mom..."

"I know babe," she says taking his hand.

* * *

"Everything was beautiful," Aphrodite says taking Nike's hands.

"Thank you so much for attending," Andy says kissing the love goddess' cheek.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I've never attended a wedding in the Underworld or even this close to it. It was quite lovely if I do say so myself," she says.

"You will be joining us for the party on Mt. Olympus won't you," Nike asks he sister goddess.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make that one. I don't like to be away from Tristan and Adonia, but Piper and Drew are planning to attend to represent me."

"Give your guys our best," Nike tells Aphrodite and hugs her.

"I will, and Nike, enjoy your wedding night," Aphrodite says giving Andy a wink.

* * *

"That was an idle threat I assume," Zeus says to Styx when he gets the goddess off away from the others.

"On the contrary, I meant every word I said, Lord Zeus. You chose to make my waters your sacred oath, but you are just as bound by those words as anyone else," she tells him.

"I wouldn't have hurt that boy," Zeus says which a hesitant laugh. "I was just giving him a hard time."

"I know better," the goddess tells him. "I have known you too long. You were angry. You still are angry, but my daughter assures me that she will continue to serve you and bring victory to your endeavors."

"Assuming that laying with that man does not spoil her," Zeus says with a bit of worry.

"My daughter was born victorious. She only made a choice to avoid the company of men until now. Nothing will change her birthright," Styx assures him.

"You'd better be right," he says then walks away.

* * *

"Am I too late for all of the festivities," Charon calls as he docks his ferry alongside the shore.

"I am afraid you missed the ceremony, but please join us," Nike tells boatman.

"Looking sharp there buddy," Thanatos says coming up to Charon and the newlyweds.

"New suit," Charon says running his thumbs under his lapels.

"Clearly Hades is paying you too much," Morpheus says joining his uncle.

"Hardly," Charon says miffed. "I work hard keeping all those dead people in line and what do I get in return? A pittance, and on top of that, those corpses keep changing my radio station."

"Whaaaa," Thanatos says in a fake whine.

"You don't know how easy you've got it," Charon pouts.

"Complaining again, Charon?" Hades asks now that he too has joined them.

"No sir," Charon says standing up straighter. "We were just talking a little business."

"This is a wedding. It is not the place for business," the Underworld boss tells him. "If you insist on thinking about work, you can always return to it."

"No, no it's nice to take a little break," Charon assures Hades then smiles and takes Nike's hand. "Who did your dress my dear?"

"It's Vera Wang," she says turning around so he can see the back.

"It's gorgeous. Is she Italian?" the ferryman asks.

"No, American," Nike assures him.

"Shame," he says shaking his head.

* * *

Persephone now joins her husband and her father who are talking, both complaining about Poseidon and how good he has it. "Hello father," she says sweetly giving Zeus a kiss on the cheek.

"Persephone, my sweet, I am surprised you and your mother are here for this wedding," her dad says putting his arm around her.

"Mother and I love weddings with all the flowers, but we could only come for the day. Sweetheart," she continues now looking at her husband, "I was thinking that we should renew our vowels in a beautiful ceremony."

"If that would make you happy, but who would we invite?" Hades asks.

"If we had the ceremony here on the river like Andy and Nike, we could invite all of our friends from the Underworld, all of the gods and goddesses, and even your demigod children," she tells him showing she's given this a little thought.

"You would allow Nico and Hazel to attend?" her husband asks surprised since she usually shows nothing but contempt for them.

"I know you would like that," she says sweetly.

"If this is what you want my precious, of course I will give it to you," he says prompting her to put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Thank you my love. I am so happy," she says then heads off to find her mother. "Mother! Hades and I are going to renew our marriage vowels," she cries excitedly.

"Great," Zeus grumbles, "Now Hera will want a second wedding too." Hades grins knowing that would make his brother miserable.

* * *

Nyx and Erebus get a chance to give the newlyweds their best before heading back into the Underworld to rest before nightfall.

"Well you two, it was a wonderful ceremony, despite Zeus' interference," Erebus tells them kissing Nike and shaking Andy's hand.

"Thank you," Andy tells the god of darkness.

"We wish you as much love in your marriage as we have in ours," Nyx tells them giving each a kiss on the cheek.

"We couldn't ask for any more than that," Nike says with a smile.

"Now dear, I know that you have saved yourself," Nyx continues, "Do you need any advice for the wedding night?"

"Don't embarrass the girl my dear," Erebus says with a laugh because Nike's cheeks have gone beet red.

"I think everything will be fine, my lady," Nike answers then looks at Andy.

"I promise I'll be very gentle," her husband says putting his arms around her. "I know it's her first time."

"Good boy," Nyx says patting Andy's cheek.

"Now Mother, we had better be off for a nap before work tonight," Erebus says taking his wife's hand.

"We'll be sure to make the stars over Olympus extra bright tonight just for the two of you," Nyx tells them with a smile then lets her husband lead her away.

"Maybe we could fool around a little bit too," Erebus says squeezing her behind as they walk.

"That would be wonderful," his wife says putting her head against his shoulder.

"You're embarrassing us!" Thanatos shouts after them.

* * *

Once the guest have all gone, Iris, Chiron, and the kids are the only ones remaining with the newlyweds. "Why don't the two of you run along on your honeymoon. Iris and I will see to it that all of the kids get home safely," Chiron tells Nike and Andy.

"Iris I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us," Andy says giving his ex a hug.

"I was happy to do it," the rainbow goddess tells him. "It makes me happy to see you happy."

"Now don't worry about Azure," Leo now tells his father-in-law, "We'll take good care of her until you come to get her."

"It will only be a couple of days," Andy insists. "I don't think I can bear to be away from her longer than that."

"Go you guys," Veronica says hugging her mother.

"And have fun," Kalonice adds.

"Will you message me when your brother comes back?" the goddess asks her children.

"You bet Mom," Nils says getting his own hug.

"Now go," Crystal says after she and Azure get hugs from their father.

* * *

Andy and Nike make one last stop before heading to her palace on Mt. Olympus.

"Mother, thank you so much for today," Nike says kneeling next to the river.

"I am quite proud of you, my daughter. I wish you and your husband nothing but the best," Styx says sweeping her hand gently across her daughter's face.

"I promised before but I just want to promise again that I'll do everything in my power to make your daughter happy," Andy tells the goddess as he bows to her.

"I know you will," Styx says with a look on her face that says, _or you know what will happen_. "Now go and love each other, and Nike, don't be a stranger?"

"I promise to visit you more often," Nike says then runs her fingers through the river, stands, and lets Andy lead her away in his arms.


	95. Chapter 95

Rachel is sitting outside of her cave working on a painting and enjoying the evening breeze when she hears a noise off in the trees. She takes a glance in that direction and sees nothing, so she goes back to her brush assuming it was a squirrel or something.

After several minutes more of painting, she notices that her box of paints are gone. She knows full well that she brought them outside with her to load paint onto her pallet. Now they are gone, and she has a pretty good idea who took them but decides to finish her painting before going to retrieve them.

Once the painting is done, she goes into her cave to clean her brushes. She is away for only a couple of minutes, but when she returns her painting is now gone. "All right," she says hotly. "You had better not have messed it up," she continues then heads down the path to the Hermes cabin.

When she arrives at cabin 11, several of the god's children are sitting around talking and joking with each other. Rachel doesn't bother to knock on the door, she just walks right on in and says, "Where is Connor?"

"He's in the bathroom," Tate tells her. "Is there a problem, Madam Oracle?"

"Don't Madam Oracle me," she snaps at him. "I want my things back."

"What things would that be," Connor asks coming back into the room.

"My paint and my painting," she says. "I know you guys took it, and I want it back."

"You're free to look around," Connor tells her with a smile knowing she won't find anything in the cabin that resembles paint or a painting. "We'll even help you look. What does it look like?"

"Don't think I'm stupid," Rachel barks at the cabin counselor. "I know what _he's_ capable of," she continues pointing at Tate.

"What?" Tate says innocently.

"I know you have the powers of your brother Autolycus," she tells him accusingly.

"And those would be what?" Connor asks as if he doesn't already know.

"You can change what you steal into something else so it doesn't look the same," she explains.

"That would be sweet," Tate says still trying to sound innocent.

"Look, I'm not playing games with you. Give me my stuff back now or I'll contact Apollo," she tells them then stands tapping her foot to show she's waiting.

"What is Uncle Apollo going to do?" another camper asks Rachel.

"Fine if this is how you want to play it, then you leave me no choice," the oracle says turning to leave the cabin.

Once she is gone, Connor looks at Tate and says, "Do you think she really knows you can do that?"

"You really think that was a lucky guess? I mean she is the oracle. She does see things. Maybe we should put them back," Tate says.

"Don't go soft on me Tate my man. Even if she calls Apollo, there isn't anything he can do, besides she's going to get her stuff back, eventually," Connor tells him.

* * *

"So you're back," Veronica says as she and her siblings enter their mother's cabin.

"I never left camp," Klaas says as he sits on his bunk reading a book.

"Mom's not happy with you," Kalonice tells their brother as she puts her bags on her own bed.

"I'm not real happy with her either," he says leaving it at that.

"You should be happy for Mommy. She's in love with Andy," Nils tells his brother.

"Just leave me alone," Klaas says turning his back to his brother and sisters.

"Fine but you'll have to face Mom sooner or later," Veronica says then leads the others back out of the cabin to dinner.

* * *

Over dinner Nike's twins pass their cameras around, so the others can see the pictures from the wedding. They tell everyone what a good job Hades did performing the ceremony, how Zeus tried to stop it, how Lady Styx shut him up, how gorgeous Lord Thanatos is and that he's looking for a girl, and how adorable Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus are together.

"Was my Dad there?" Clovis asks.

"Of course, with Lady Pasithea and your brother Morpheus," Kalonice answers.

"So Lady Nike actually married," Phoebe says with her tone making it clear she thinks the goddess is a traitor.

"Not everyone thinks men are pond scum," Drew tells the hunter.

"You would have been better served to be one who thought they were," the hunter replies. "Look at you, pregnant, yet he has not offered to make an honest woman out of you."

"Who are you to say what is honest? Butch loves me, and he loves our baby. I don't need a ring to know that," Drew tells her with a touch of her old hatefulness coming through.

"You are a fool," Phoebe says turning away from Drew.

"How dare you!" Drew shouts jumping up and grabbing at the hunter. Thalia and Piper are quickly up from their seats grabbing at their respective sisters to stop them from fighting.

"Drew what are you doing?" Piper asks. "Have you forgotten your pregnant."

"No I haven't forgotten, but she's out of line. She can't talk to me like that just because she's a hunter," Drew says trying to get free from her sister's arms.

"Butch would you get over here and get your girl," Thalia barks at Drew's boyfirend.

"Why? If she wants to punch Phoebe let her," Butch says with a chuckle drawing a nasty look from Thalia. A look so hateful that Butch actually gets up and walks over to the girls.

"Drew, come on, she's not worth it," he tells her taking her from Piper's arms and kissing her.

"I can take her," Drew tells him.

"I know you can, but we need to think of the baby," he says then walks her over to the Iris cabin table to finish her dinner.

Lacy walks her sister's plate and cup over to her then whispers in her ear, "For what it's worth, I think you could have taken her too." Drew hugs her little sister and finishes eating.

* * *

After dinner, Butch stops by cabin nine then takes Drew for a walk along the beach to get her mind off of the dust up at dinner. They walk along holding hands for a little bit then he suggests they take a seat. He puts his arm around her shoulders and says, "Was that whole thing because you're embarrassed about not being married?"

"No," she says, "She just pissed me off."

"You know she doesn't have a clue what it's like to love someone," he tells her. "Instead of being mad at her, you should feel sorry for her."

"She made a choice, that doesn't mean she has the right to call me a fool for making mine," she says still angry.

"Do you want to get married?" he asks softly.

Drew is so caught off guard she doesn't know what to say at first. "Are you saying that because she made you feel bad?" she asks.

"No, I don't care what the hunters think. I do care about what you think. If you want to get married, I'll marry you," he tells her.

"As far as I'm concerned, we already are," she tells him. "I really don't need a ring or care what other people think. I love you Butch, and I know you love me. That's all that matters to me."

"So you don't want to wear this?" he asks pulling a band of gold from his jeans pocket.

"What is this?" she asks not understanding.

"I had Jake make these," he tells her pulling the matching band out and placing it in her hand. I know we talked about not needing to get married, but I still wanted you to have something to show my commitment to you and our daughter."

Drew looks the rings over for a couple of minutes then says, "They're beautiful, of course I'll wear one." She gives him back the smaller ring and holds her hand out for him to place it on her finger. When he has done that, she places the other ring on his finger then kisses him.

"From now on, I want you to sit with me at the Iris table. Mom already said it was okay with her," he tells her.

Drew nods her head then says, "Take me home."

* * *

Later that evening, Rachel is sitting in her cave watching Hephaestus TV when the curtain moves and Apollo walks inside. "So what's up RED?" he asks.

"I had some things stolen today," she starts.

"What do I look like, the popo?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Popo?" she repeats with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, no I don't think you are the police, but I am concerned over who stole my things and what he can do with them."

"So if you know who took them, just go get them back," the god tells her.

"I tried that, the entire cabin was playing dumb," she explains.

"So I assume it is one of little brother's children," he says taking a seat on the bed.

"I know it was Tate, and I have seen visions that he has the same abilities as Autolycus," she continues.

At the name, Apollo perks up. "Autolycus, you don't say. Well that is a different matter. I never did like that boy."

"But he was your own son's twin brother," she says.

"Exactly, I'll never forgive my brother for having his way with that woman. He knew I was planning to have her, and could he leave her alone? Nooooo, he just had to sneak in there and get her first."

"Well, anyway, Tate can't be allowed to steal things and change their shape, so he never gets caught," she insists.

"That is a problem, but I am not certain what you expect me to do about it. I have many children, but that boy is not one of them," Apollo tells her with a grin.

"Then call Hermes down here to handle it," Rachel suggests.

"Fine, I shall call him, but he'll probably claim he's too busy," he agrees as he stands.

"By the way, Lady Artemis is here in camp. I'm sure she would love to see you," Rachel tells him.

"Artie is here?" he says with a grin. "I shall go torment her hunters while I wait on Hermes."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Apollo says as he walks into cabin eight.

"Lord Apollo!" Jen screams pulling her towel over her body.

"Sorry, didn't see anything," the god says with a laugh putting his hand over his eyes but peeking through his fingers. "Just looking for my little sister."

"Lady Artemis is older than you, and she is in cabin one with Thalia," Phoebe tells him stepping between Apollo and her half-naked sister.

"She stays in Dad's cabin?" he asks shaking his head, "That is a surprise. So Phoebs how about a kiss for your old dad?"

"I'd rather not," Phoebe tells her father.

"Oh, come on," he insists putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. Phoebe figures the fastest way to get rid of him is to give him a kiss, so she quickly gives him a peck on the cheek. "Now was that so bad?" he asks with a grin.

Phoebe wipes the back of her hand across her mouth and nods her head.

"I love you too," he says then kisses the top of her head, "And Jen, nice um, well you know. You mother must be proud."

"Get out!" his daughter shouts and shoves him toward the door.

* * *

When Apollo gets to his father's cabin, he actually does knock on the door. While it would be fun to walk in on one of them, he doesn't want to hear it for the next thousand years.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia asks answering the door.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite brother?" the god asks.

"Last time I checked, you were not Jason," she says opening the door and allowing him to come in.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis now asks.

"Do the two of you practice that?" he asks with a laugh.

"No. No answer?" his sister continues.

"I was in the area and heard you were too. I thought I would stop and make sure you're still alive."

"I am immortal, idiot," she assures him, "Besides has the moon every failed to rise?"

"Why so hostile babe?" Apollo says walking over and sitting next to her.

"I sometimes can't believe that mother bore both of us, that's all," she tells him.

"That hurts," he says putting his hand over his heart.

"I doubt it," Artemis says. "Why are you here again?"

"Rachel is having an issues with a couple of Hermes boys. I am waiting for him to appear and take care of it. Hey since you are here, I should stay for the sing-along," he suggests.

"How sad, that takes place at sundown. I'm busy," she says feigning disappointment.

"Well, Thals will be here won't you sis?"

"Unfortunately," Thalia says suddenly wishing she could take her sister's place for the night.

"Have you even been to see your own children yet?" the goddess now asks.

"I'm not a horrible father," he tells her. "I was going there next."

"I bet," Artemis says then points toward the door.

* * *

"Ah, here are all of my beautiful children," Apollo says entering cabin seven.

"Dad!" Alex shouts running to father to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a little business with Rachel, so I thought I would stay for the sing-along," he says.

"That would be awesome," Austin and a couple of Apollo's other children say together.

"Well, it is starting to get dark, so I supposed we should head over," Alex tells the cabin.

"You run along, Austin and I shall be right behind you," their father says putting his arm around his son. Once the others are gone, the god asks, "So how are things going with your friend Mitchell?"

"Fine," Austin says a little embarrassed.

"Are you still just friends?" his dad asks.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything," Austin tells him.

"Are you okay with how it's going? Your relationship I mean," Apollo asks.

"Yeah, It's cool," Austin assures him.

"Then we should join the others," his dad says and they head to the amphitheater.

* * *

Even the fire pit seems to be more enthusiastic with Apollo leading the sing-along this evening. It's raging purple for most of the songs. When the god notices that Thalia is just sitting there not singing, he grabs her arm and pulls her onto the stage.

"Come on little sis, everybody has to sing," he tells her prompting her to crosses her arms and stands there. Jason and Piper are sitting close to the front, and even her little brother is trying to get her to sing. He's laughing, raising his hands in a _come on sis_ motion then over exaggerating the hand motions that go along with the song. He doesn't stop even when she sticks her tongue out at him. Apollo then gets behind his sister and starts stomping around on the stage taking Thalia's arms and moving them around to the song. She tries to punch him in the gut, but he's too fast for her and keeps her moving around the stage. Jason is laughing hysterically now, so Thalia mouths, _I'm going to kill_ you in his direction. The festivities don't even stop when Hermes joins the campers in the stands, pulls our his lyre and starts playing along.

Once Apollo is finished torturing Thalia and the singing is over, Hermes goes down and joins his brother on the stage.

"You just eat this stuff up," the younger god says with a smile.

"Well it is one of my specialties," Apollo says with a grin. "Speaking of specialties, we have a thief in our midst."

"Several of them I would say," Hermes says being proud of his kids.

"They're stealing from my oracle and that will not do," his brother continues.

"Just tell me what they took and I'll replace it," the god of thieves offers.

"That's not the point," Rachel says joining the two gods on stage. "One of the items is a painting I was working on, but Tate has to be stopped."

"Ah, Tate, that boy has special talents you know," Hermes says with a proud papa grin.

"Yes, we know, just like Autolycus," Rachel says like that's not a good thing.

"Let's go talk with him," Hermes says heading toward his own cabin.

When the two gods and the oracle arrive at cabin eleven, most of the campers pretend to be asleep, even though they've only been back to the cabin less than five minutes.

"Tate and Connor, front and center," Hermes barks getting the two boys to come to the door.

"Sup Dad," Connor asks.

"What do the two of you know about Rachel's missing items?" their dad asks.

"We know she thinks we took them," Connor answers truthfully.

"Why does she think that?" his dad continues.

"Because we have a reputation?" Tate asks.

"And why is that?" Hermes continues.

"Would you stop and just ask them if they took it already," Apollo says getting tired of Hermes skirting the question.

"Dad, listen, we were going to give it back, at least the paint." Connor says.

"But the painting, it's a painting of Grandmother Maia, and it's so good that we wanted you to have it. We got Malcolm from Athena to make a frame and we all wanted to sign the back before we gave it to you. That's why we took the paint," Tate fesses up.

"Where is it?" Hermes asks softening his tone.

Tate goes over to his bed, grabs a pillow and a deck of playing cards from his nightstand. When he returns to his father, he hands them over. In the god's hands they become the framed painting and the paints.

"You know," Rachel says, "You could have just asked me for the painting."

"What if you had said no," Connor asks.

"But you can't go around stealing things from other campers," Apollo tells them.

"You know we usually don't steal from them just prank them, and I swear we were going to tell Rachel afterward and do whatever she wanted to make it up to her," Tate promises.

"So what do you want them to do?" Hermes asks looking at the oracle.

"First of all, may I have my paints," she asks holding out her hand. Hermes hands them over. "As for the painting, I was doing it for you Lord Hermes. Your mother's image has been appearing to me lately for some reason, so I decided to paint her. Now for the thieves," she continues looking at Connor and Tate, "I have been thinking about building a deck with steps in front of my cave, so my easel sits level when I paint outside. I think you two just volunteered to do that for me."

"Whatever you want Rachel," Connor says, "And we're sorry."

"Yeah, we don't want you to think bad of us," Tate agrees. "It was just really important to us."

"Next time, you need to ask. I'm a reasonable person," she tells them. Connor nods his head in agreement.

"That looks just like your mom," Apollo now says looking at the picture.

"I agree, beautiful," Hermes says.

"Well, she was no Leto, but she was alright," Apollo says earning a shove from his brother.


	96. Chapter 96

Percy has both of the kids in the arena with wooden swords taking practice on the dummies. Once Sani reached his big sister in apparent maturity and size, he kept his word and has slowed down to keep pace with her. They're doing a pretty good job against the dummies, so Percy decides to have them practice against each other.

"Now you can't hit each other as hard as you hit the dummies. Do you understand?" he asks them.

"Yes, Daddy," they says in unison.

"If you hurt each other, Mommy will kill all three of us," he tells them then lets them at it. They start off taking it easy on each other. Sani is using a khopesh style sword while his sister Sophia is using a sword like Daddy's only much smaller. When Sophia makes a diagonal swing, Sani brings his blade up to block. His sister's blade gets hooked by the top of his sword and he swings his around and pulls hers from her hand.

"Not fair," she shouts then bends over to pickup her sword.

"Is too," he says waiting for her to attacked again.

"Can I use that one?" she asks pointing at her brother's blade.

"You not Egyptian," he says.

"So what?"

"Why don't you just let her try it once?" Percy suggests.

"Okay," he says with a little pout then swops swords with Sophia. She holds the khopesh with both hands waiting for him to attack.

When he doesn't attack, she yells, "What are you waiting for?"

"You," he says.

She starts sparring with him blocking every move she makes. When he still won't strike at her, she brings her weapon down on the top of his foot. "Ow! What are doing?" he cries out just as she swings the flat edge of the blade to his arm.

"You not fight, so I make you," she says with a smile.

"I told you not to hurt each other," Percy scolds his daughter.

"He not bleeding," she says like that makes it all okay.

"Give me the blades," Daddy says holding out his hand.

"Ahhhh," they whine at having to stop.

"Maybe the next time, you'll listen to me," he says then shoos them toward the cabin.

* * *

"What's going on here," comes a voice from behind Tate and Connor as they nail boards down to the frame they finished that morning.

"Travis!" Connor says excited to see his big brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back," he says. "Things didn't work out at Camp Jupiter."

"You mean you broke up with Katie?" Tate asks.

"Yeah," Travis says making it clear with his expression that he doesn't want to talk about it right now. "So how did the two of you get roped into doing this for Rachel?"

"It's punishment," Rachel says stepping out of her cave. "Apollo said to make sure you stain it when it done so the boards don't warp. I asked Chiron to add a can to the supplies list, so be prepared. Hi Travis, want some lemonade?"

"Sounds great," Travis says stepping carefully through the frame of the deck to get to the cave entrance. "So what did they do?" he asks curiously when he and Rachel head inside.

"He gets lemonade and we get stain," Tate says.

"We were the ones who stole the painting," Connor says as Rachel comes back outside with two glasses.

"I guess you two have been working hard enough to deserve these," she says with a smile. "Five minute break."

"You're an angel," Tate says taking the glass.

"Nope just an oracle," she says with a smile then goes back inside to talk with Travis.

* * *

"So Travis," Rachel says sitting him down. "What happened with Miss. Gardner?"

Even though he didn't want to talk to his brothers about it, talking with Rachel is different. "I was moving toward asking her to marry me, but she was moving toward a military career. She was promoted to Tribune, and there just wasn't any place for me in her life. I love her, but I don't want to wait ten years for her to decide she's done being a soldier."

"What did she say when you told her you were coming back here?" Rachel asks.

"She said she was sorry, and she hoped I would find someone who was looking for the same things I was," he says.

"You realize you need to take some time and get past Katie before you start looking at anyone else, right?" she asks him

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I came back. I would have stayed at Jupiter forever if Katie and I were together, but without her, I'm happier here. Being with my brothers, training like I'm used to, it will give me a chance to keep busy and get over it," he says hopefully.

"You know it won't really be that easily," the oracle tells him sympathetically.

"It'll be a start," Travis says then finishes up his drink.

* * *

"Are you sure your sister wouldn't work?" Thalatta asks Nico as she sits with paper and pencil in hand.

"Veronica said he said no to her," Nico says pacing back and forth to think.

"So who else is there?" she asks.

"Well all of the female demigods here," he says, "Hecate, maybe, although I would think if that was possible it would have already happened."

"What about Eileithyia," his wife suggests.

"Birth and death?" Nico says raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think there is any way she would be interested?"

"I don't know but first you should ask Dad if he'd let her visit the Underworld if the two of them hooked up," she suggests. "No sense getting Thanatos' hopes up just for Dad to refuse to let them be together."

"Maybe we should check with her and see if she's interested," he says.

"Can you IM her?" Thalatta asks.

"Yeah, I'll do it now," he says then heads outside.

* * *

"Hi Mom," Kalonice says hugging Nike as she enters the cabin.

"Hello my beauty," Nike says giving her a hug.

"How was the honeymoon?" her daughter asks.

"Wonderful, but you are too young for details," her mom says with a smile. "Sweetheart, could you give you brother and me a few minutes."

Kalonice figures Klaas is in big trouble, so she's more than happy to leave the cabin while he gets his butt chewed out. "Sure Mom," she says giving her brother a look that says,_ now you're gonna get it_.

Once they are alone, Nike says, "Explain yourself."

"I didn't want to see you marry somebody that wasn't Dad," he says with anger in his voice.

"Regardless of how I would feel about you not being there?" she asks softly.

"You didn't care about how I felt," he smarts off.

"Your tone is unacceptable young man."

"So is your marriage."

"You are playing a dangerous game," his mother warns. "I am your mother. I will always be your mother, but you have big plans for your life. Plans that would be easier to obtain with my favor. Something I do not have to give you just because you are my son."

"Is that a threat?" Klaas asks. "If I don't do whatever you say, you'll take about my athletic ability?"

"I cannot take away your abilities. You were born with those, " she tells him, "But skill does not always equate to victory."

"I was born victorious. You've told me that all my life," he reminds her.

"You have an element of that, but it cannot overpower me," she tells him.

"You mean you would stand against me?" he asks shocked.

"As you stand against me now?"

Klaas doesn't immediately answer her.

"I am going to give you a choice," she now tells him. He waits in silence for her to explain. "I will not have you here in camp whining and complaining about my marriage. You may either return home to your father, or you will come to Olympus with Andy, Azure and me." He stares at her in disbelief. "I will give you one hour to make your choice while I help Andy pack his and Azure's things. When I return, you must be packed as well. Depending on your choice, I will take you with us, or send you to your father." Nike then leaves him in the cabin to consider things.

* * *

"I was surprised to hear from you son of Hades," Eileithyia says as Nico shows her inside cabin 13. "You are not currently expecting."

"We," Nico says motioning between himself and his wife, "We wanted to talk with you about something important."

"It must be important to request my presence," the goddess says taking a seat.

"Lady Eileithyia," Thalatta starts.

"Please call me Eile," the birth goddess insists.

"Okay Eile, you have never married. Is that because he took a vow to remain a maiden?" Thalatta asks.

"Heavens no," Eile says with a chuckle. "I have just always been too busy to fuss over a male. There are far too many babies to deal with."

"Do you actually have to start every woman's labor, I mean you weren't here when Attisain was born?" Nico asks.

"I don't have to physically appear, but I have to give some thought, unless of course it is a goddess. Then I must be there, except for Athena of course. Her situation is slightly different," Eile tells them.

"Yeah, we know about the head thing," Nico says with a smile.

"There aren't that many goddesses having babies _now_ are there?" Thalatta asks.

"Certainly not as many as there used to be. Why are you bringing this us?"

"We have a friend, a god actually, who is feeling a little lonely," Nico says.

"He's really cute, I mean gorgeous, and he's never been married," Thalatta continues.

"And you are saying he wants to marry now?" Eile asks curiously.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to be alone anymore," Nico tells her.

"You're not talking about Apollo are you, because that boy could hardly be considered lonely?" Eile asks them.

"Apollo, no, definitely not Apollo," Nico confirms, "I think we all know that god doesn't need any fixing up."

"Why did you think it was Lord Apollo?" Thalatta asks the goddess.

"Well, most of the gods are married, father, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Eros, Erebus, Hypnos all married. There are very few who are not married. Hermes, Ares...oh gods not Ares?" she says.

"No, um, actually it's Lord Thanatos," Thalatta says expecting the goddess to poopoo the idea instantly.

"Thanatos, _well_ I wasn't expecting that name," she says shocked.

"Have you met?" Nico asks her.

"No, not officially, I mean I have seen him a time or two, but we don't exactly travel in the same circles," Eile explains.

"Would you like to meet him, if my Dad approves it?" Nico asks.

"Your father has to approve Thanatos' girlfriends?" Eile asks.

"If things worked out, Dad would have to allow that person in the Underworld, so yeah sort of," Nico explains.

"What makes you think Death would be interested in me, and isn't he even busier than I am?" the goddess asks.

"Not since we computerized a lot of his work. He has a lot more free time," Nico tells her.

"Isn't he a bit cold?" the goddess asks.

"You mean to the touch?" Thalatta asks not understanding the question.

"I've never actually touched him," Nico says looking at Thalatta like she might know. She shrugs.

"Clovis would know," she suggests.

"Who is Clovis?" Eile asks.

"He's a son of Hypnos, but he's pretty close with his uncle," Nico tells her.

"Well, as I recall he is very nice on the eyes," Eile says after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Okay, so let me talk to Dad and Thanatos and set something up," Nico says.

"May I hold the baby," the goddess now asks, "I so rarely get to hold anything but newborns."

"Sure," Thalatta says handing Attisain over to Eile.

* * *

"Are you packed?" Nike says entering her cabin once again.

"Yes ma'am," he says as he sits on the edge of his bunk with a duffle bag behind him.

"What is your choice?" she asks.

"I really don't want to go to Olympus," he says.

"Then your father it shall be," she tells him holding out her hand for him to come with her.

"Wait, you're really going to send me home to Dad?" he asks like he thought she might be bluffing.

"That is what I told you."

"If I come to Olympus, how long do I have to stay there?"

"Until the end of summer, then you will return to your father," his mother tells him.

"Then I'll come with you, but I won't treat him like he's my dad," Klaas says stubbornly.

"I have never told you that you had to. Andy is not your father, but you will respect him and my marriage. Do you understand that?" she asks in a tone that lets him know she's _not_ playing around.

"Yes," he says standing and grabbing his bag.

"Your siblings are waiting to say goodbye," he tells him showing him to the door.

* * *

"You did what?" Thanatos says looking at the image of his boss' son.

"Come on dude, you said yourself you were lonely, so is she, and she's really cute," Nico tells him.

"How cute?"

"She looks a lot like Hebe," the demigod tells him.

"I have never seen Lady Hebe," the god tells him.

"Um, like Hera but prettier," Nico says with a laugh.

"Does she look anything like Persephone?" Thanatos asks.

Nico has to think about that for a minute. He's never really thought about his stepmom as anything but a pain in the butt. He certainly hasn't ever considered whether or not she was cute. "She has long dark hair like Persephone. She's tall like Dad's wife. I'd say she looks more like Persephone when she goes to the upper world, but she has bright blue eyes like Lord Zeus. Why, do you think Persephone is cute?"

"I will move you up on the list if you tell your father I said that," the god of death tells him. Nico laughs. "And she said she would like to meet me?" Thanatos asks sounding like he still can't believe it.

"Yeah, she thinks you're hot, and she wants to meet you," Nico assures him. "By the way, you're not like cold to the touch are you, I mean like Dad?"

"And you?" Thanatos says with a grin.

"Yeah."

"No, I am not cold," he assures him.

"Okay, so when and where would you like to meet?" Nico asks.

"Meet?" Thanatos says, "Um..."

"Look I know you're a little nervous," Nico starts.

"It is just that I have never been on a _date_," the god says. "I have no idea where to take a goddess."

"Would you feel better if it were a double date? I bet Clovis and Lou Ellen would go out with you two," Nico suggests.

"Yes, that might be a good idea," Thanatos agrees.

"Tomorrow night, you be here at camp by 5:30." the demigod tells him.


	97. Chapter 97

"Have you put your things away?" Nike asks her son when he comes from upstairs in her palace.

"I didn't have much. Yeah, I put everything away," Klaas tells her.

"Good, I have work for you to do," she tells him then leads him out to her garden. Once outside she hands him some pruning shears. "I want all of these olive trees trimmed up," she orders.

"But..."

Nike raises an eyebrow without saying a word.

"Yes ma'am," he says taking the shears.

"When you have finished those, Andy will have another task for you," she tells him.

He glares at her but doesn't say a word and walks toward the trees.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Eileithyia asks nervously.

"You look really pretty," Thalatta assures her as Lou Ellen nods her head.

"This is my first date, I just hope I do not look like an idiot," the goddess says nervously.

"You could never do that, but I promise that if things get too quiet, Clovis and I will keep things going," Lou Ellen assures her.

"Look at me, I'm shaking," Eile says with a slight laugh.

"I promise everything will be fine," Thalatta tells her trying to calm her down.

Just then there is a knock on the door that causes Eileithyia to jump three feet. Thalatta is the one who goes to the door. "Why did you knock?" she asks finding Nico at the door.

"We didn't want to just walk in and surprise you guys," he says showing Thanatos and Clovis inside.

Both Lou Ellen and Eile stand when they enter. Thanatos walks over, looking smooth and dapper and takes Lou Ellen's hand first. "You must be my nephew's girl. He has told me a lot about you."

Lou Ellen blushes then says, "It is an honor to meet you my lord. Clovis has told me a lot about you as well."

Thanatos now takes Eileithyia's hand and kisses the back of it. "That must make you the fair goddess of childbirth."

"Yes," she says softly not taking her eyes off of his gorgeous face.

"It is an honor to accompany you this evening," the god continues then places her hand on his arm.

Eile looks at Thalatta and gives her a smile that says, _oh my gods thank you_.

"Well you kids have a good time tonight," Nico tells the four of them with a grin. Clovis walks over to his girl and takes her hand then the foursome head out of the cabin for their big night out.

* * *

"Oh Thanatos," Eile says with a schoolgirl laugh, "You are such a scoundrel."

"Well he was dead. I did not see the harm in it," Thanatos says with a chuckle of his own. Lou Ellen looks at Clovis like, _is he kidding_? Clovis shakes his head doubting that he is.

"The two of you have been very quiet this evening," the god now says looking at the kids.

"Hard to get a word in edgewise," his nephew answers with a smile.

"Are you saying we have monopolized the conversation?" Thanatos asks with a grin.

"Just a tiny bit," Lou Ellen says holding up her hand with her thumb and index finger showing how much.

"We apologize," the goddess says blushing.

"Hey, this evening is supposed to be about the two of you right?" Clovis says. "I think I'm going to find the restroom."

"Oh, I need to go as well," Lou Ellen says placing her napkin on the table. Clovis pulls her chair back as she stands then they head to the restrooms.

"I thought they would never leave," Thanatos says as soon as they are away from the table.

"You and me both," the goddess says with a smile.

"Have I told you how stunningly beautiful you are," the god says leaning over very close to her face.

"I believe you mentioned something like that," she says with a smile then leans in to kiss him. He places his hand on her face and gives her a very passionate kiss.

* * *

Clovis is waiting for his girl when she comes out of the ladies room. "So how do you think it's going with them?" he asks her.

"He's been making her laugh all evening," she says, "And have you noticed that she hasn't taken her eyes off of him?"

"I bet he's going to ask her out again," he tells her.

"I bet he's going to ask her back to his place," Lou Ellen says with a smile.

"Do you think she'll do it?" he asks surprised.

"I'd bet money on it," she says.

* * *

Thanatos is still kissing Eileithyia when the kids return to the table. They don't stop until Clovis clears his throat.

"Sorry," Eile says blushing again.

"If you want to take us back to camp so you can, you know," Clovis says looking at his uncle.

"We haven't had desert," Thanatos says.

"We could take ours to go. It looks like the two of you might have something else in mind for desert," Lou Ellen replies with a smile for the goddess.

"Have a seat," Thanatos says, "We have plenty of time for that."

* * *

"How's it going," Andy asks joining Klaas in the garden. The demigod has been pruning trees for about an hour and only has two trees trimmed.

"Fine" Klaas says not looking at his stepfather.

"Would you like some help?" Andy asks.

"No," the boy says stubbornly.

"Alright, that's fine, but I want you to take a break for a minute and listen to what I have to say," Andy tells him.

Klaas stands holding the shears like he's about to reach out and cut Andy in half but doesn't say anything.

"Your mother is the most wonderful woman or goddess I have ever met. I don't ever want to see her upset by anything. Right know, you are upsetting her. I know you're upset that it wasn't you father she married, but if you truly care about your mom's feelings, you'll give me a chance. At any rate, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here with your mother until I die. I can be a good friend or I can be someone that makes sure you don't hurt your mom more than you already have. The choice is yours. I just want you to think about that," Andy tells him then heads back inside the palace.

Klaas is mad at Andy, he's mad at his mom, and he's mad at his dad for not being good enough for Nike to marry. He starts chopping away at the next tree and doesn't stop until it's not much more than a trunk. He doesn't notice anyone else enter the garden until he finally takes a step back to examine the damage.

"You and I have the same problem," a booming voice says from behind him. Klaas turns and nearly falls over backwards when he sees the king of the gods standing there.

"Lord Zeus," he barely manages to get out. "If you didn't want her to marry him, why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried, but Lady Styx, well let's just say she forced my hand," Zeus tells him.

"Now there's nothing I can do about it," Nike's son says angrily.

"There is something," the god tells him.

"He has no intention of leaving. He'll be around until he's dead. That's what he just told me," the demigod tells him.

Zeus just looks at the boy as a smile comes over his face.

"No! You don't expect me to...It's not right. My mom would be devastated."

"No more so than say if it were to happen seventy years from now, of_ natural_ causes," Zeus tells him.

"I can't, Lord Zeus, I'm not a murderer," Klaas says sounding like he's trying to convince_ himself_ of that as much as Zeus.

"I came to you because I believed you were the kind of champion that could handle such an important task. Now you are telling me that I have made a mistake. You are worthless to me," the god tells him.

"I'm not worthless, but you can't expect me to do that," Nike's son tells him.

"Maybe you should consider what I have requested of you," Zeus says then leave Klaas alone in the garden shocked, frightened and confused.

* * *

The double daters have returned to Camp Half-Blood. Clovis and Lou Ellen soon say their goodnights and leave the gods sitting on the porch of the big house.

"I have truly enjoyed myself this evening," Eile says smiling at Thanatos.

"I have as well," he agrees reaching to take her hand in his. "When Nico first approached me about you, I must admit that I was not certain it was a good idea. Now after spending the evening with you, I find you delightful as well as beautiful and of course intelligent."

"I can't get over how charming you are," she says. "I was afraid that as death you would be cold and distant, but you are warm, charming and funny. I actually hate the thought of our evening being over."

"It doesn't have to be over," he says looking into her eyes. "You could return with me to the Underworld or I with you to Olympus."

"You would not get in trouble if you did not return this evening?" she asks nervously.

"My nephew Morpheus is manning the monitors this evening. Lord Hades has been kind enough to give me the entire evening off," he assures her.

"I would like to have you to my palace, but I have never..."

"I believe it is time we both experience something new," he says kissing her hand. "I would very much like to share that with you."

Eileithyia stands, still holding his hand, then kisses him showing she's ready to take him to Olympus.

* * *

Klaas doesn't say a word over dinner. He doesn't talk to Andy about their conversation, he doesn't talk to his mother about butchering her tree, and he defiantly doesn't tell either of them about his conversation with Zeus.

"After dinner," Nike tells her son as they are eating dinner, "I want you complete three pages in your Ancient Greek workbook that Annabeth sent with you. You will keep up with your studies here. Tomorrow morning I have arranged for you to practice your sword work with Enyo."

"Who is he?" her son asks.

"She, who is she? Perhaps we need to add a course in the gods. Enyo is the twin sister of Lord Ares, a goddess of war," his mother says.

"Oh," is all he says.

"So you disappeared on me this afternoon," Nike now asks her new husband.

"I was checking into a job," he tells her taking a bite of steak.

"A job, you know you do not need to do that," the goddess tells him.

"I know, but I don't want to have you support us. I want to contribute, besides it won't be full time since I have Azure to take care of," he tells her.

"Remember I want to help with that. We're a family now," she says taking his hand.

"I know, and I love you for that."

"So do you have a lead on something?" she asks.

"Hermes is looking for someone to track the weather and adjust his delivery schedule accordingly," he explains.

"That would be perfect for you," she says excitedly.

"Especially since I could work from home. He's supposed to get back to me tomorrow."

"May I be excused?" Klaas asks not wanting to stay and hear how great things are going for the two of them.

"Yes, remember, home work," his mother says as he leaves the room.

"Did he finish with the trees today?" Andy asks once the boy has left the room.

"He has a couple of more to do then he is to find you like we discussed. He should be able to help you set up the computers you were talking about," Nike assures her husband.

"I hope I can get him to come around, but I don't want to push too hard," Andy says.

"Daddy, can we play now?" Azure asks finishing her dinner.

"You bet," her daddy says then helps her from the highchair.


	98. Chapter 98

"Was everything acceptable?" Thanatos asks gently kissing Eile.

"You could not tell," she says with a smile caressing his face. "It was wonderful. You are wonderful. What...what about me," she asks hesitating.

"Quite enjoyable, in fact, I couldn't even imaging it being any better," he tells her.

"So where do we go from here," she asks, "I mean do you want to see me again?"

"Do I want to see you again? Of course I do. I do not want to be away from you, but I must return to the Underworld." He pauses for several seconds just looking into his eyes, "Lord Hades has approved your access to my offices and my living quarters, but I am afraid you will not want to spend time there with me. My cave does not compare to your palace." He puts his head down on the pillow next to where her head lies.

"I would like to see it. Will you take me there?" she asks.

"I would like nothing better, however, I must confess that it needs a little fixing up. I have been a bachelor for thousands of years. I am afraid my living quarters reflect that," he tells her with a grin.

Eile smiles and says, "Does that mean you have posters of naked women all over your walls."

Thanatos laughs at the thought. "Oh of course, Lady Godiva, Andromeda , Bathsheba, Eve."

"You are making fun of me," she says blushing.

"I promise that naked women are not the issue," he tells her with a smile.

"So when may I come?" she asks.

"What if I retrieve you this evening, say sundown?" he suggests.

"I will be ready."

* * *

"My love," Nike says waking her husband, "The most joyous thing has happened."

"What would that be?" he asks upon opening his eyes.

"We are having a child of our own," she tells him with a happy smile.

"I knew it wouldn't take long," he says sitting up and kissing her. "When will our child be here?" he asks knowing goddesses have babies almost instantly.

"Later today," she tells him.

"We have little time to prepare, but I am very excited," he says kissing her again.

"I have a cradle, we need little else," she assures him.

"I hope this doesn't make the situation with Klaas worse," he says mostly thinking out loud.

"I am too happy to let that be a concern. He must become more mature," Nike says snuggling into his shoulder.

"We should send for the children, so they can be here for the birth," he suggests.

"Yes, that would be lovely," she agrees, "But for right now, I just want a few moments alone with you."

* * *

"Percy, do you know anything about these bruises on our son's arm," Annabeth asks her husband as she give the children a bath.

"Um," he says, "I might know a thing or two," he admits.

"And this mark on top of his foot?"

"Yeah," Percy grins, "That one too."

"Please tell me that they weren't practicing against each other when you took then to sword practice yesterday?" his wife asks with a look that says, _how could you do that?_

"Okay, I won't tell you," he says and starts to leave the bathroom.

"Get back in here, seaweed brain!" she barks.

"They didn't really hurt each other," Percy assures her.

"Did this hurt?" Annabeth asks Sani holding his foot up to his face. He nods his head.

"Son, what are you doing to me?" Percy asks since his boy just threw him under the bus.

"Percy, they're too young," Annabeth tells him.

"They were doing so well and they promised they wouldn't hurt each other," her husband tells her.

"Well we won't believe that one again will we?" she asks looking at Sophia who just gives Mommy an innocent smile.

* * *

"Tell me hero, have you made a decision?"

"Lord Zeus, you...you startled me," Klaas says turning to find the god standing behind him.

"I have come for an answer. Will you be my champion or should I do away with you for your uselessness?" Zeus asks sternly.

"You mean if I don't kill my mom's husband, you will kill _me_?" the boy asks.

"I see no need to suffer a demigod who does not serve his own king."

"My lord, please I will do anything you ask of me, but not murder."

"That is the only thing that will solve this problem," the god tells him.

"If you want it so bad, maybe you should do it," Klaas says.

"I would warn you to watch your tone," Zeus tells him.

"You haven't even said the word," Klaas points out. "You're asking me to carry out the task and you won't even call it what it is. Please don't ask this of me."

"You have until tomorrow to carry out the deed," Zeus says then vanishes in a flash of lightning. In a matter of seconds, Enyo enters the arena.

"You must be Klaas," the goddess says meeting the boy.

"Yes my lady," he says with a trembling voice.

"There is no need to fear me, at least not in this setting," Enyo says with a laugh.

"It's not that Lady Enyo," the boy says not even looking up at her.

"I may be a warrior but I am also a mother little one. Is there something you would like to talk through?" the goddess asks.

"You have a child?"

"My son, Enyalius and my daughters, Hylla and Reyna," she tells him.

"I've met Reyna," Klaas says, "she is very honorable. Isn't she Roman?"

"Yes, I was in my Roman aspect of Bellona when both of my girls were born," she explains.

"If Reyna were asked to do something she knew was wrong but a god ordered her to do it, would she do it anyway?" he asks the goddess.

"I cannot speak for my daughter, but I suppose it depends on the god and how wrong the act," she tells him.

"Murder?" he asks.

"Of an innocent?" Enyo asks.

"I might not like this person, but they haven't done anything they deserve to die for," Klaas answers.

"I would think long and hard before I did this," the war goddess tells him. "You mother is a very high ranking goddess. In fact, not many outside of the council are of higher status. If you talk to her..."

"I can't," he says sadly.

"Then I supposed I shall have to give you council. Is this request being made by an Olympian?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is it my twin? Because even though he is my son's father, I can tell you right away not to do it if he's the requestor."

"No ma'am. It is not Lord Ares."

"Your mother has such favor with father that if she were to ask on your behalf, Lord Zeus would protect you from anyone..." she is telling him but the look on his face is so distressed that she stops. "It is Lord Zeus asking such a task of you?"

"He said that he will kill me for being useless if I do not carry out his wishes," Klaas says with a tear streaming down his cheek now.

"Perhaps you should consider it then. Lord Zeus must have a reason," Enyo tells him. "At any rate, I do not believe you should spar against me in this frame of mind. I would not want to accidently kill you."

"I'm...I'm sorry to have wasted your time," the boy says standing to return to him mom's palace.

"Unlike my brother, I do sometimes take a moment to consider my actions. A smart warrior must work on this skill as well," she says giving him a smile. "Until tomorrow." The goddess then leaves him along in the arena to think.

* * *

As they discussed that morning before he returned to the Underworld for work, Thanatos meets Eileithyia at her palace to escort her to his place for the evening.

"Do you need to hurry back?" she asks when he enters.

"I can't be gone too long, but we have a few moments," he assures her. "I brought my iPad," he says holding up his tablet.

"Nike is ready to deliver," she says. "I really should be there."

"That was fast," he says a little surprised since he's never really dealt with that aspect of life before.

"She is a goddess," Eile says with a laugh. "Come, we'll stop by on the way."

When they arrive Crystal shows them inside, but is a little started by Thanatos. "Is something the matter with the baby?" she asks the gods.

"Oh, sorry, I did not mean to scare you," Thanatos says with grin. "I'm not here on business."

"We are on our way to the Underworld," Eileithyia tells Andy's daughter.

"Lady Nike and father, are in the bedroom," Crystal says.

"I know the way," the goddess of childbirth says then leads her boyfriend that way.

When they reach the door, Thanatos says, "Perhaps I should stay out here with the children."

"Nothing has started yet, you should at least say hello," she tells him as she knocks.

"Come in Eileithyia," Nike calls out.

"Thanatos is with me, may he say hello?" Eile asks.

"Yes of course," Nike says, "How was your date?" Eile's smile is the only answer Nike needed.

"Have you ever experienced birth?" Andy asks the god of death.

"Actually no," the god tells him as he shakes Andy's hand.

"You should stay," Nike tells him.

"Oh, I couldn't...really you don't mind?" Thanatos says wanting very much to see it.

"We insist," Andy says, "We certainly aren't superstitious.

Thanatos goes over and takes a seat so he can see but will be out of the way.

"I feel it starting," Nike says reaching for her husband's hand.

"I'm here for anything you need," he tells her then kisses her forehead.

Nike, like most goddesses once Eileithyia arrives, does not take long to progress through labor to delivery. She is in the process of pushing when Thanatos receives a bling to tell him he has an email. He considers ignoring it, but since he is technically on the clock, he takes a glance.

"It's a girl," Eileithyia says lifting the newborn into Andy's arms.

"She's beautiful," Andy says with tears of joy.

"I had hope to give you a son," Nike says reaching to get a good look at her newborn daughter's face.

"Little girls are wonderful," he says kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Thanatos, what do you think..." Eile asks turning to her boyfriend. "Is something the matter?" she asks seeing the distress on his face.

"I...I don't understand," he says not taking his eyes off of his iPad.

"What is it?" the goddess asks going over to him. He knows he shouldn't but he shows her the email.

"How can that be?" she asks in shock.

"Is something wrong?" Nike now asks their friends.

"You have to tell them," Eile tells him.

"I...I just received an updated list," he stammers. "Andy, you are on it."

"What!" Nike says in shock.

"You mean I'm about to die?" Andy asks stunned himself. "But I'm in good health."

"You are not next on the list, but it is close," Thanatos says.

"Can't you do something?" Nike asks in a distraught tone.

"I do not have the power to change outcomes, even though at times names come and go from the list without a death," the god of death tells them sadly.

"We should bring the children in to see their sister," Andy says clearly shaken but trying to hide it.

"I'll show them in," Eile says going to the door.

Crystal, carrying Azure leads Nike's daughters in followed by Nils and finally Klaas who is hanging back from the others.

"Oh, Momma, she's beautiful," Veronica says going to her mother's bedside.

"Dad, is something wrong," Crystal asks. She knows her father better than anyone and can tell when something is terribly wrong. His face reminds her of when he told her he had to leave because Boreas was after him.

"Everything is fine," he lies not wanting to ruin this happy moment for everyone.

The kids each spend a few minutes with the baby, with the exception of Klaas who is standing against the wall by the door with his hands behind his back.

"Don't you want to see your little sister?" his mother eventually asks him once the others have all had a turn.

"I can see her from here," he says barely audible.

"She's beautiful, Lady Nike," Crystal says. "We'll take care of Azure, so you and Daddy can spend as much time as you want with her this evening."

"Thank you sweetheart," Nike says taking Crystal's hand and fighting back the tears.

The kids then all file out of the room except Klaas who closes the door behind Crystal and steps forward.

"Son, what is it?" Nike asks finding it odd that he wouldn't come look at his sister and now didn't leave.

"I'm sorry Mom," he says bringing his hands around in front of him.


	99. Chapter 99

"Klaas!" Nike shouts at her son when she sees the knife. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry Mom," he says again as tears fill his eyes.

"You don't want to do this," Andy says standing in front of his stepson with his newborn daughter in his arms.

"Don't you see, I don't have a choice," the boy says then lunges at Andy.

Despite having just given birth, Nike springs from the bed and jumps between her son and her husband and daughter. She grabs for the hand holding the knife and tries to wrestle it away from him. The blade slides past her arm slicing it open. Golden ichor flows from her arm as the cut immediately starts to heal. The goddess brings her son's hand up still trying to take the blade from him. Its razor sharp edge stabs into the boy's neck. His eyes grow wide staring into his mother's. She gets him to the ground and pulls the knife from his throat placing her hand over the wound.

"Nectar!" she screams, "I need nectar!"

Andy, who has placed the baby in Thanatos' arms, runs from the room to locate the drink of the gods to save the boy while Eile kneels with Nike trying to care for the boy's wound.

"Stay with us," Eile tells the boy.

"Why? Why?" Nike cries holding her son.

"I...Mom," Klaas tries to get words out but the wound on his throat is making it almost impossible for him to speak. "Enyo," he manages to get out just as Andy runs back into the room. He kneels next to his wife and starts to pour nectar over Klaas' open wound.

"I don't understand," Nike sobs.

Klaas tries to speak again but closes his eyes.

"Nooooo!" Nike screams loud enough to be heard all across Olympus.

"I'm sorry," Thanatos says softly standing over all of them. "It is done."

"Andy?" Nike asks looking up at the god of death.

"His name is gone from the list," he assures her.

Nike now lies across her son's body and cries.

Eileithyia and Thanatos care for the baby why Andy tries to comfort his wife who continues to sob over her dead son's body.

"Nike," he says softly, "I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why would he do this? He was never a violent child," she sobs.

"Did he say anything?" he asks her trying to get her off of the boy.

"He said Enyo," she tells her husband.

"Didn't he have practice with her today?" Andy asks.

"She couldn't have told him to do this," Nike insists.

"Maybe he spoke to her. Maybe she can tell us something," he says.

"Send for her," his wife says, "Send one of my staff to retrieve her. I must speak with her now," Nike says.

"I'll send someone," Eile says then starts to leave the room. "Nike, what about the other children?"

"Oh gods, I have to tell his sisters and brother," the goddess cries.

"I'll go talk to them," Andy offers.

"No, no it is something I must do," Nike says then finally manages to stand and walk from the bedroom.

After several moments, Nike returns with her children following behind her. The girls go their brother who is still lying on the floor. Andy took the cover from their bed and placed it over his body while Nike was out talking to the children. Now only his head is uncovered.

"Klaas," Veronica says stunned. "Oh Klaas." Tears are streaming down her face as she kneels next to her brother.

Kalonice reaches under the blanket and takes her brother's hand. She doesn't say a word.

Nils stands looking at his brother for a couple the minutes then rage overtakes him. "Klaas! How could you do this?" He starts kicking at his brother's leg. "How could you be so stupid? How could you let something like this happen? Now look at you?" Tears are streaming down his face. Andy grabs his stepson from behind and stands hugging him tightly as he pulls him away from his brother.

"I'm sorry," Andy whispers to him as he hugs him tighter.

"Why?" Nils starts sobbing and turns to bury his face into Andy chest.

The kids continue to cry over their brother for some time. Eile comes in and gets the baby to take her to Crystal who stayed outside of the room with Azure. As Eile leaves the room, Enyo rushes in.

"I came as soon I heard," the war goddess says. "What happened?"

Nike explains that Klaas attempted to kill Andy, and when she stepped in take the weapon away from him they struggled and the blade entered her son's neck.

"As he lay dying, he said your name," Nike then says looking at Enyo.

"He confided in me this morning. He was being pressured to kills someone, he wouldn't tell me who it was. He was told if he didn't, he would be killed," Enyo tells her friend.

"What? Why didn't he come to me? I would have handled it. I would have gone to Zeus," Nike says looking at Zeus' daughter.

Enyo slowly turns her head from side to side, "Not this time."

"You mean...you mean Zeus did this?" Nike asks as rage builds in her veins.

"You're says Zeus told him to kill me or he would be killed?" Andy asks shocked.

Enyo nods her head then says, "He didn't want to do it. He told me that you didn't deserve to die. He tried to talk father out of this."

Nike is now pacing the room. Her anger is so strong they can all feel it.

"Nike," Thanatos says, "Let me take him. I will explain to Lord Hades. I will beg for him to get Elysium,"

Nike doesn't look at the god of death but she does nod her head.

Thanatos kneels next to Veronica and lifts Klaas' body from the floor. Before he can leave, Nike approaches her son and kisses his cheek one last time.

"I will always love you," she whispers then lets Thanatos and Eileithyia leave with her dead son. She then looks at Enyo. "I demand a council meeting!"

"Nike, I know you are upset, but what good will it do," Enyo says.

"I will have my voice heard," the goddess of victory says. Enyo bows to her then leaves the room.

"Nike, Enyo is right. Nothing will happen to Zeus even if he admits what he did," Andy tells his wife.

Nike calls for Crystal to bring the baby in and she takes her into her arms. "I am going to confront Zeus. I would like for you to come with me," the goddess tells Crystal.

"Whatever you desire, my lady," Crystal says not understanding why her stepmother wants her there but willing to do anything she wants.

It took some doing, but Enyo convinced the council to appear. By the time Nike arrives at the throne room with Crystal, all of the gods are present except for Poseidon. Nike storms into the room having Crystal stop at the end of the thrones while she continues on to the hearth. When she reaches Lady Hestia, who also appeared, she looks angrily at Zeus. Before she can speak a word, Poseidon shimmers into the room. He appears standing in front of his own throne.

"Sorry I'm late," he says with a grin then takes a seat sliding his trident into it holder.

"I have been wronged," Nike now shouts looking right at Zeus.

"Now, now, must we shout," Zeus says calmly.

"You ordered my son Klaas to murder my husband," Nike accuses Zeus. The gods all look at Zeus for a response to the accusation.

"Now Nike, how could you possible think I would do such a thing?" the king of the gods asks.

"He confided in someone," Nike says. "He sought council from Lady Enyo. He told her what you were doing. He was to kill Andy or be killed himself."

"How could you, they're newlyweds," Aphrodite snaps at Zeus.

"Oh, please, you would have been thrilled if someone had killed Hephaestus just after your wedding," he replies.

"But they are in love," Aphrodite tells him. Zeus waves his hand at her to shut her up.

"Perhaps Enyo misunderstood or lied," the god continues.

"Hey, that's my twin you're calling a liar there,_ Dad_," Ares says sticking up for his sis.

"Them maybe the boy is lying. Bring him before me and have him make the accusation," Zeus tells Nike.

"My son...my son is dead. Killed in a struggle by my own hand," she tells him.

"How dreadful," Hera says almost sounding like she means it while Hestia reaches out and takes Nike's hand.

"So he failed?" Zeus asks.

"Moments after the birth of our child," the goddess says.

"You and Andy had a baby! Oh how sweet," Aphrodite says clapping her hands.

"Father," Athena says looking at Zeus, "You did try to stop Nike and Andy from marrying."

"That does not mean..." Zeus starts when Hera interrupts.

"So what do you want," the queen of the gods asks like she's in a hurry. "Do you want your son back?"

"I cannot get Klaas back. Thanatos has taken him to the Hades," Nike says.

"There we are done?" Hera says.

"No, we are most certainly not done. I want assurances that no further attempts will be made on my husband's life," Nike demands.

"Fine, no one is to make a further attempt," Zeus says like he's getting bored.

"Still not good enough. I want you to give Andy immortality. That is the only way I will be assured," she tells him.

"We don't just go around making people gods," Dionysus says.

"You of all people have no room to speak on the matter," Athena tells her brother.

"Why do you care so much?" Dionysus asks looking at Athena.

"Nike and I are very close or have you forgotten. If so, perhaps you should go take a look at the statue in the entry of my palace," the goddess snaps at him. Dionysus rolls his eyes like he could care less about some stupid statue.

Nike turns and looks at Crystal, "This is Andy's daughter. She too deserve peace of mind that her father will not be harmed."

"I'm sure I know my own grandson's wife," Hera says prompting Hephaestus to shakes his head because he know she only cares about his son when she needs something from him.

"Shouldn't he be here to see if this is even something he wants. After all, the last time we made that offer, we were turned down," Zeus says showing he's still miffed at Percy over that.

"I will not bring him here to have you strike him down," Nike says.

"Lady Nike, are you sure Dad would want this?" Crystal softly says to her stepmother.

"He will protest at the thought of outliving you and your sisters, but if you help him to understand that this is the only way to protect him," Nike pleads with her stepdaughter. "Will you help me?"

Crystal stands in silence for a few seconds then says, "Yes, I agree it is the only way to protect him."

"All in favor of granting Andy, son of Aeolus, immortality so Zeus can't kill him?" Aphrodite says raising her hand.

Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter and Poseidon all raise their hands in agreement.

Nike looks at Ares and says, "If you_ ever_ want to win another battle..." Areas raises his hand. Then she looks at Dionysus and he two slowly raises his hand.

"Lady Styx did give her permission," Hera finally says and raises her hand.

"I would say it is decided," Poseidon says speaking for the council. "From this moment forward, your husband shall be immortal."

"Thank you," Nike says bowing to the council. "I shall continue to favor you in your just battles, but Lord Zeus, I give you my notice. You must find yourself a new charioteer."

"You cannot quit on me just like that," Zeus says gripping the arms of his throne like he's about to rip them off of the seat.

"If you ask me," Poseidon says looking at his brother, "Loyalty is a two way street. Once you broke that in an attempt to murder her husband, you made it possible for her to do whatever she wants."

"No one asked you," Zeus sneers at his brother.

"Swear on the River Styx, her mother, that you will never again attempt to harm Lady Nike or anyone in her family," Poseidon tells his brother.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"If you truly expect us to believe that you had nothing to do with what happened with Nike's son, you should have no problem proving it to her," his brother says.

"This is a good family," Hestia says softly from the brazier which shocks everyone since the goddess of family so rarely says anything during council meetings.

"Just to clear my good name..." Zeus starts.

"Hah," Hera says then daintily places her fingers to her lips, "Sorry."

"Just to clear my good name," the god starts again, "I swear on the River Styx that I will make no attempt to harm Nike or her family in any way." Nike bows again to the council then takes Crystal's arm and leaves the throne room.

"Just help me to make him understand," the goddess tells her stepdaughter.

"I will," Crystal agrees.

By the time Nike and Crystal return to her palace, Andy has received word from Thanatos that Hades agreed to Elysium, to spite his brother Zeus more than anything else.

He informs his wife and daughter as soon as they enter then asks, "Did he admit anything?"

"Of course not, but it does not matter. I have made certain that he will never again hurt any member of my family," Nike says taking her newborn into her arms. "I will never again have to worry about your safety."

"You know he has broken oaths made on your mother's name before," her husband says.

"That is my assurance for everyone but you. I insisted on more when it comes to you my love," she says getting him to sit down with her on the sofa. "You have been given immortality."

"What?"

"You are a god," she tells him.

"You did this without asking me first?" he says angrily.

"My love it was the only way. Zeus would never stop. I see that now," she insists then looks toward Crystal.

"Daddy, she's right. Zeus would keep trying until he succeeds," his daughter tells him.

"You don't understand. How can you expect me to be alright with losing my daughters and living forever?" he tells them.

"Daddy, don't you understand what it would do to us if we lost you. Nike, Azure, the baby, me, it would kill all of us if something happened to you. You are our rock. We need you here with us, _now_," Crystal says with tears in her eyes.

"I know you need time to accept this, but as gods we all face outliving our demigod children. I will help you with that, but I need for you to understand that this was the only option," Nike says taking his hand. "Our children..." Nike gets chokes up looking down into her newborn's eyes.

"It's fine," Andy says putting his arms around her and the baby. "I don't know how I'll adjust to this, but for right now all that matters is our children."

"I love you," Nike says kissing her husband. "I love all of you. You are the only things that matter to me. We will all be safe now. You're brother's death has made sure of that," she continues as she looks to her children and Azure. "Crystal I know you have to return to your husband, but the rest of you will stay here for a few days. We will mourn your brother Klaas together and rejoice in our beloved, Andreana."

"That's the baby's name?" Veronica asks. Nike looks to Andy to make sure he is accepting of the name.

"I think it's a fine name," he says putting his arm around Nils.

"I'm sorry I kicked Klaas," Nils says softly.

"Sweetheart, it is okay. You were angry, and you did not hurt your brother, but we should not be angry with him. Lord Zeus forced him to do what he did, but he won't do anything like that again," Nike tells her son with a warm smile. "Klaas knows you loved him."

"If you need me to stay..." Crystal starts to tell her father.

"Your place is with your husband," Andy says patting Nils on the back then standing to give his oldest a hug. "I love you," he says squeezing her tighter. "Do you want me to see you home?"

"I should be fine. It won't take me long," she tells him pulling her wings out and giving him a smile.

"You are so much like your mother," he says smiling at her.

Crystal smiles and says, "I'll IM you tomorrow."

"IM me tonight just to let me know you made it safely?" he asks her.

"Of course," she says then gives him one last hug and leaves them to their first night without Klaas.


	100. Chapter 100

**As we have reached Chapter 100, I wanted to take the opportunity thank all of my followers. I love writing these stories.**

* * *

When Crystal touches down in camp, she stops at the big house to inform her mother and Chiron of Klaas' death. Iris is distraught as she is so close to both Nike and Andy. Chiron, who morns the loss of each and every camper lost, assures her they will go to Olympus the next morning to offer their condolences. Crystal then heads to the cabin she shares with her husband.

"I wasn't sure if you would be home tonight," he says when she enters and he gives her a hug.

"Something happened just after the baby was born," she says then for as strong as she was being for her father, breaks down in Leo's arms.

"Is the baby alright?" he asks thinking this is what she means.

"Yes, she's fine. It's Klaas. He tried to attack Dad," she tells him.

"What? Is Dad okay?"

"Yes, Nike got between them. She struggled with her son. They were fighting for the knife." She looks up into his eyes. "Klaas is dead," she tells him.

"I don't believe this, I mean I know he wasn't happy about the wedding, but..."

"It wasn't his idea. Zeus forced him to do it," She explains.

"Zeus? How?" Leo asks in shock.

"He ordered Klaas to kill Dad or be killed himself. Klaas confided in Enyo because he didn't want to do it but he was scared," she explains.

"And nothing will happen to Zeus over it," Leo says showing his anger.

"Nike demanded an emergency council meeting. All the gods came. Nike confronted Zeus. He denied it. She demanded that Daddy be given immortality, so she could be confident Zeus would never try it again," Crystal explains to her husband.

"Your dad won't necessarily agree to that," Leo says knowing his father-in-law pretty well.

"It is already done. Daddy is immortal now, and Zeus had to swear on Nike's mother that he would never harm any of us again," she tells him.

"I bet he didn't like that," Leo says.

"He didn't, but he had no choice," she says.

"You were there?"

"Nike took me to the meeting to represent Dad."

"What did Dad say when he found out he's never going to die?" Leo asks.

"He was a little upset that he hadn't been consulted first. He doesn't want to outlive us girls, but he knows Nike had no choice," she tells him.

"Did Nike's kids come back with you?" her husband asks.

"No they are staying together for a couple of days to mourn," she says.

"You said the baby is another girl," Leo continues.

"They named her Andreana, and she is beautiful," Crystal says starting to show how tired she is.

"Let's go to bed and well contact them in the morning," Leo suggests then leads her to their bedroom.

* * *

Nike doesn't want to go back into her bedroom where her son was killed, so the family stays together in the living room with pillows all around the room. Andreana sleeps off and on in the arms of her family, while the others share their stores of Klaas.

"When we first came to camp," Kalonice says looking to her twin to confirm what she's about to say, "He met us at the top of Half-Blood Hill. He wasn't much older than us but he talked to Dad and told him he would take care of us."

"Daddy laughed at him and said, _but who's taking care of you?_" Veronica adds with a smile.

"When I first met Klaas," Andy says, "He was staying in the Hermes cabin. I had brought Crystal for her first trip to camp. She was too young to stay by herself, especially in the Hermes cabin with all those other kids, but I wanted her to understand that there were other kids like her. Butch was living at Hermes, and I had stopped by to get him to meet his little sister. Klaas walked right up to me and introduced himself. He couldn't believe I was a half-blood as old as I was. Butch and Luke were messing with him, telling him I was really Lord Apollo. They almost had him believing it."

"The first time I met him," Nils says, "he punched me in the arm."

"He what?" Nike says like that was news to her.

"I had just walked into your cabin at camp," he says looking at him mother, "I said, Hi I'm Nils, son of Nike, and held my hand out to him. He punched me in the arm, said he was Klaas, _older_ son of Nike and that I had better remember that or he'd punch me again. Then we went outside and played some basketball."

"You should have told me that," his mom tells him.

"I didn't want to get punched again," Nils says like it was nothing.

"The day he was born, was the happiest day I'd had in a very long time. I've never had that many children, and he was the first one in over a hundred years. I wanted to keep him so badly, but of course I couldn't. I held him for hours, just as I did each of you. Of course when you girls were born, I held both of you at the same time, one in each arm," the goddess says looking at her daughters. "Your brother was wide eyed and curious from the second he was born. I've never seen a newborn so into his surroundings."

* * *

As word spreads around camp the next morning about what happened to Klaas, the campers are all expressing anger at Lord Zeus, especially Jason. He wasn't that close to Klaas, but he's furious that his father would attempt to kill Andy and that he used Nike's son to do it. The fact that Klaas died just makes him even angrier at his father.

After breakfast, Jason suggests that they go visit her parents in the city and she eagerly agrees since she hasn't seen her father in a couple of weeks. Jason is quiet all the way into Manhattan. As they ride up in the elevator, Piper finally breaks the silence.

"I know you're very upset with your father," she says sofly.

"He's not my father," he says bitterly. "As far as I'm concerned, he'll never be my father again." She takes his hand then leads him to her parents door where her father is waiting for them.

"Pipes," Tristan says kissing his daughter. "Jason, whoa, bad day?"

"You have no idea," Jason tells is father-in-law.

Aphrodite greets them in the living room giving hugs and kisses while Adonia crawls around on the floor. Piper starts to fill her parents in on what happened when her mother says, "I know all about it, my love. I was at the council meeting last night."

"He's getting out of control," Jason says of Zeus.

"Sweetie, your father has always been this way," Aphrodite tells him.

"Zeus is not my dad," Jason says for the second time in a matter of minutes. "As far as I'm concerned, Jupiter is no better. I can't trust either one of them. That's why I wanted to bring Piper here. I wanted to discuss something and I didn't want him eavesdropping."

"What is it?" his wife asks.

"I don't want to live at camp anymore. I'm tired to the interference, the meddling, the lies, the betrayals," he tells her.

"Do you want to return to Camp Jupiter?" she asks.

"No, it's not any different. You know that," he says taking her hands.

"Where do you want to go?" she asks. "I'll go anywhere with you, but where will it be different?"

"I don't know yet," he says. "I just know we can't stay there. We can't live our lives as pawns to Zeus and Hera or Jupiter and Juno."

"Stay here," Tristan says.

"Dad, we can't impose on you guys," Jason tells Piper's father.

"Don't be silly, hon, we would love having you here with us," her mother says putting her arm around her daughter.

"I don't even know if this is far enough away," Jason says.

"Because of me?" Aphrodite says.

"No Mom, you've been great. You haven't done anything to mess with our lives..."

"That we know of," Piper says giving her mom a smile.

"I'm just afraid they could easily find us here, and the last thing I would want to do is out your relationship," Jason finishes.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that inside the apartment," Tristan tells them. "You mother has taken steps to secure us from prying Olympians."

"How'd you do that?" Piper asks curiously.

"Little help from my husband," Aphrodite says with a smile. "He wanted to help make sure Ares couldn't find me, but it works against Zeus just as well. He installed a shield in the ceiling."

"You mean he was here?" Piper asks surprised.

"Yeah, he showed up just after we moved in. Nice guy," Tristan says, "Little strange, but nice."

"Wow, I would have thought he wouldn't want you two to be together," Jason says.

"I told you, after our trip to Greece just after Leo's wedding, we worked things out. He truly does love me, and as long as I'm not with other gods, he's happy for me," his mother-in-law says.

Piper looks at Jason as a sign that it's his decision.

"Maybe just until we figure something else out," he says.

"Would you like for Millie to go back to camp and get your things," Tristan offers.

"No, we need to tell Percy and Leo," his son-in-law says.

"I need to talk to my siblings as well," Piper says. "They'll need to select a new counselor."

* * *

Nico has been practicing sword fighting with Percy while Thalatta was giving swim lessons. When he enters cabin thirteen, his father is sitting on the sofa.

"Dad, you startled me," Nico says.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk with you about something," Hades tells him.

"Is everything alright?" his son asks concerned since his dad came all this way.

"Everything is fine. I just needed the kind of favor that you ask your son for in person," the lord of the dead tells him.

"What is it?"

"Your stepmother has asked me to renew our wedding vowels," his father tells him which causes Nico to snicker. "What is so funny about that?" Hades continues with a smile of his own. Nico shakes his head.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man," his dad says.

"Yeah Dad, of course. I would be honored," Nico tells his father giving him a hug. "So will the ceremony be in the Underworld?"

"No. Persephone liked it so much where Nike was married that we have decided to use the same spot," his father answers.

"We saw some pictures. The Styx did look pretty nice that day," Nico agrees. "So who all are you going to invite?"

"We'll Persephone didn't get a big wedding the first time, so we were thinking we would invite a few, everyone from the Underworld, my siblings, her siblings..."

"Wait you mean all of Zeus' kids?" Nico asks thinking that's a lot of kids.

"And Demeter's demigod children," Hades reminds him.

"Don't forget to invite Katie Gardner at Camp Jupiter," Nico says knowing all the rest of his aunt's kids are here at camp.

"Maybe I should stop by there on my way home and personally invite her. I need to see your sister as well," Hades says thinking out loud.

"Uh, maybe sending an invitation would be better. Those kids at Camp Jupiter are scared to death of you," his son suggests.

Hades smiles and says, "All the better reason to drop in."

"Gods I'd love to be there to see that," Nico says remembering how intimidated they were of him and he's just a demigod.

"I was also going to invite Percy and Annabeth, after all, they are family now as well," his dad says.

"I think they would be honored Dad," Nico says, "By the way, do you know about Sani?"

"Who is Sani?" his father asks showing that apparently he doesn't know.

"Percy and Annabeth have adopted another baby, a boy this time. I don't know for sure, but I think he might be Athena's. Anyway he's actually a young god. He's only about a month old but he's as big as Sophia," Nico explains.

"So Sophia has a little brother," Hades says.

"And Percy and Annabeth are expecting their own," Nico tells his dad.

"Sophia, is she still loved?" his father asks.

"Absolutely Dad, Percy and Annabeth couldn't lover her any more if she were their own. I don't think you every have to worry about that, and she loves Sani. They play well together," his son tells him as Thalatta and Attisain enter the cabin.

"Dad," Thalatta says excited to see her father-in-law. "What a surprise," she says running over and giving him a hug then letting Hades lift Attisain from her arms.

"How is my boy?" the god says kissing his grandson's cheek. Attisain grabs his grandpa's beard and gives it a tug then giggles.

"Pull my beard will you," Hades says with a smile, "I'll show you." He then lifts Attisain up and gives him raspberries on his bare belly causing the boy to laugh so hard he can't breathe until grandpa stops.

* * *

Sophia, Sani and Percy are playing in the floor with Anubis while Annabeth naps on the sofa. A knock on the cabin door surprises all of them.

"Who could that be?" Percy asks the kids.

"Not know," Sani says holding his little hands up in the air.

"Sophia, do you want to see who it is?" her daddy asks which surprises her because it's always Mommy or Daddy that answers the door.

"Yeah," she says excitedly then runs over to open the door.

"Hello precious," Hades says when she gets the door open.

"Uncle Hades!" she says excitedly holding her arms out to be picked up.

"Uncle, what a surprise," Percy says starting to get up from the floor.

"Stay there," Hades tells his nephew then carries Sophia over and joins them on the floor.

Sani, upon seeing the visitor, crawls over to his daddy and gets behind his back without saying a word.

"Sani, what are you doing?" Daddy asks him trying to bring him around to meet his uncle. Sani cowers behind his back. "You don't have to be afraid," Percy tells him. "This is your Uncle Hades. He won't hurt you."

Sani peeks around his daddy's shoulder then eventually lets Percy bring him around to his lap. "Uncle Hades, this is our son Funsani," Percy says making the introduction.

"Hello young man," Hades says giving the boy a slight bow. "He is adorable," the god says with a smile.

"Uncle he's my little brother," Sophia says climbing into her uncle's lap.

"Are you being a proper big sister and teaching him how to be good?" Uncle Hades asks her.

"Yes," Sophia says with a big grin that makes Hades wonder if there has been at least a little mischief going on between the two children. Her daddy chuckles which confirms it.

"How is Annabeth doing with the pregnancy?" the god asks looking over at the sofa.

"She's been doing fine. She just tires a little easier. Takes a few more naps," Percy says looking over at his wife and thinking how pretty she is lying there asleep.

"So what brings you to camp. Is it that business with Klaas?" Percy asks his uncle.

"No, no, that was settled last night. Unfortunate, but the boy is adjusting in Elysium. I asked Silena and Charles to show him around, get him situation," Hades says. "No I am here for a happier matter. My beautiful wife and I are renewing our marriage vows. I came to ask my son to be my best man."

"That's great," Percy says taking his uncle's hand.

"I also want to invite you and Annabeth, and the children of course," the god continues. "The ceremony is going to be on the above world side of the Styx where Nike and Andy had their ceremony."

"We'd be honored to be there," Percy says.

"So Funsani, isn't that Egyptian?" Hades now asks Percy.

"Yes, it is," Percy answers.

"My son said that your boy is actually a god. I just have one question," his uncle continues.

"I might be able to answer," his nephew says waiting for the question.

"He is not the son of Osiris is he?"

"No, not Osiris," Percy assures him.

"Then he's fine by me," Hades says reaching over and tweaking the little one's cheek.

* * *

Pluto stops at Temple Hill when he first arrives at Camp Jupiter. He looks his own small temple then over at his brother's and shakes his head. "Even Bellona has a bigger temple," he mumbles to himself then heads to the bridge over the Little Tiber. A couple of campers spot him as he heads toward the Via Principalis, shriek in terror and run away causing him to grin. When he reaches the Praetorian Gate, he spots Frank running toward him.

"Lord Pluto," the demigod says with what little breath he has left, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Frank Zhang, it is good to see you again. Have you been staying out of my daughter?" the god asks.

"Uh, absolutely sir," Frank answers and motions for the guards to let him past. "Does Hazel know you're coming?"

"No, you might say this is a surprise visit," Pluto says with a grin which causes one of the guards to drop his shield.

"She's at a shower but it should be almost over," the son of Mars tells him. "I'll take you to our cohort to wait."

"Bathing in the middle of the day? My girl must be working hard. Anyway, I also need to see Katie Gardner," Pluto tells him as they walk along.

"Katie is at the same shower, so that won't be a problem," Frank tells him.

"Lord Hades, Frank," a male voice call calls from behind.

Pluto and Frank both turn to see who is calling after them. "That's Will Solace, a son of Apollo and husband of our Praetor," Frank tells Hazel's dad.

"Yes, I recall him from Percy's wedding," Pluto says waiting for Will to reach them.

"Lord Hades, this is a very unexpected visit," Will say hesitantly.

"Do not worry, son of Apollo. I am here on a happy matter," the god tells him.

"Did Reyna know you were coming? She failed to mention it to me," Will asks.

"No, it was a last minute decision. Is your wife available? I should at least say hello," Pluto says.

"She's at the baby shower the ladies are giving her, but it should be almost over," Will explains.

"So you are about to become parents," Pluto says shaking the demigod's hand.

"Actually it's our second," Will says proudly. "Our daughter Willow is with her Mommy."

"You look Greek," Pluto goes on to ask. "You are from Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes sir," Will answers as several girls come running along the Via Principalis.

"Dad?" the lead girl shouts.

"Ah, Hazel by beauty," Pluto says holding his arms out to her.

"What are you doing here Dad? You're freaking everybody out," Hazel tells her father.

"Lord Pluto," a very pregnant dark haired girl says, "I apologize. I was not made aware that you were coming."

"You must be Praetor Reyna," Pluto says offering his hand. Reyna just stares are the god's hand for a second then realizes that she has to take it.

"It was a last minute decision. I needed to speak with my daughter and with Katie Gardner," he explains.

"I'm Katie Gardner," a third young lady says stepping forward. "Is everything alright with my mother?"

"Unfortunately, your mother is just fine," Pluto says. "I mean, yes of course. I am here because your sister Persephone and I have decided to renew our wedding vowels. Your sister has requested that you attend. Of course I want you, my beautiful daughter to attend as well."

"And Frank?" Hazel asks.

"If he must," Pluto agrees.

"He must," Hazel says taking Frank's hand and pulling him toward her. "Where is the wedding going to take place?"

"On the banks of the River Styx," he answers.

"You mean in the Underworld?" Hazel says hesitantly thinking she's not ready to go back there.

"On the upper world side. It is fine for you to attend. I promise," her father tells her.

"I'll be there," Katie says.

"Us too," Frank agrees speaking for his girl.

"Wonderful," Pluto says then gives them details on when to appear. "Now if you don't mind, I must be off toward home. There is still so much to arrange."

"Yes, of course," Reyna says bowing to the god thinking _the sooner we get you out of here the better_.


	101. Chapter 101

"Why you would want to renew vowels with a heathen that has openly cheated on you is beyond me."

"Mother, please," Persephone says rolling her eyes. "He loves me. He has always loved me, and he will always love me."

"Blinded, that's what you are girl," Demeter says starting her way up the chairs causing flowers to bloom along the inner chair in each row.

"Please just be happy for today," her daughter begs.

"Mom," another female voice calls from the other side of the river. Persephone looks over toward Melinoe giving her attention. "Father can't find his dress shoes."

"Tell him they are in our closet in the black bag," Persephone calls across the water.

"Lord of the dead cannot even find his own shoes," Demeter mumbles.

"I heard that mother," her daughter scolds.

"Lady Persephone," Thalatta calls out as she runs to her stepmother-in-law, "Everything looks so lovely."

"Thank you dear," the queen of the Underworld says giving Thalatta a hug.

"Is there anything I can do to help you," Nico's wife asks.

"Actually, my husband is having difficulty getting dressed. If you could oversee that for me, and make sure my stepson and grandbaby are dresses as well. That would be a blessing," the goddess says.

"Consider it under control," Thalatta says getting Nico and Attisain and sending them down river where Charon waits to take them across.

"That girl is too thin," Demeter says once the kids are out of earshot. "She needs more whole grains and cereal." Persephone starts to speak when her mother puts her hand up. "I know, I know_, please mother." _

* * *

A couple of hours after Nico's family arrived, wedding guests from the upper world start to appear. Percy, Annabeth and the kids arrive with Blackjack pulling their chariot. Miranda, Meredith and the other campers from Demeter's cabin arrive via a couple of chariots being pulled by Porkpie and Guido. Several minutes after their arrival, Hazel, Frank, and Katie arrive via chariot being pulled by Arion. Katie runs to her siblings to get hugs, since she hasn't seen them in a while. The others unhitch the horses.

When Poseidon and Amphitrite arrive, Percy is surprised by their transportation. He recognizes one of his most famous brothers, even though it's the first time he's every actually seen Pegasus.

"Dad," he says greeting them. "Is this really..."

"Your brother Pegasus," his father says making the introduction.

"Boss, you have to introduce us," Blackjack says nudging Percy in the shoulder with his nose. "That's my great grandfather dude."

"Seriously?" Percy says looking at his pegasus.

"He's my great, great grandfather," Porkpie says to which Guido nods that goes for him too.

"Rug rats," Pegasus says looking at his grandsons.

"He spoke to us," Blackjack says bowing in reverence.

Arion now whinnies something that causes all of the horses to look at him.

"It's a wedding, dude," Percy says. "That language is really not called for." That doesn't prevent Arion from saying more.

"Son," Poseidon says looking at the horse. "Your brother is right. The profanity is uncalled for. You don't want your mother to hear you do you?" Arion shakes his head.

"I've already heard," Demeter says coming from the tent where she was assisting her daughter with her wedding dress. "What have I told you about that mouth of yours?"

Percy smiles as Arion is now talking so sweetly butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"If I hear one more curse word from you today, I'll take you right over there to the river and wash your mouth out. You won't be talking for nine years let alone using profanity," Demeter tells her son.

"Come on, just one," Percy laughs giving Arion a hard time since he's one of the few who have ever had to listen to the potty mouth. Arion kicks his leg out and hits Percy in the shin.

"Damn it to Hades," Percy says grabbing his leg causing Demeter to look at him. It's Arion who laughs now.

"Neptune, I expect you to keep your sons under control and not ruin my daughter's big day," Demeter tells her brother then heads back inside the tent.

"_Neptune, I expect you to keep your sons under control_," Poseidon says in a bad impression of his sister.

"Come along dearest," Amphitrite says leading her husband away from the horses. "Percy," she continues holding her arm out to bring him away with them.

"I'll get you back for that," Percy says over his shoulder to Hazel's horse. Arion grins.

* * *

Apollo and Athena arrive together from Olympus. The god walks over to talk with Demeter's girls while Athena goes to her daughter and grandchildren.

"Look at the two of you," she says kissing Sophia then Sani. "You both look so cute in your outfits."

"Grandma, Daddy got kicked in the leg by Arion," Sophia says as Athena takes her from Annabeth's arms.

"I'm sure he deserved it," Athena says with a smile as she tweaks Sani's, who is in Gramtrite's arms, cheek.

"Did not," Percy says raising his pant leg to look at the bruise.

* * *

Demeter, hearing Apollo near her daughters, comes from the tent once again. "Can you please find someone else to talk with," she says trying to shoo him away.

"But Auntie D, your girls are some of the prettiest in the world," the god protests. "There is no better spot to be had then right here among their beauty."

"Where is your twin sister? Why don't you go bother her?" Demeter asks looking around for Artemis.

"You know Artie doesn't do weddings, even if they are for people who have been married for eons," Apollo says like he's actually sorry for Demeter's luck.

"Well, go talk to Athena then," she says pushing him away from her girls.

"What's the fun in that," Apollo says but walks over toward Athena's family anyway.

* * *

Aphrodite is talking with Poseidon and his wife when Enyo and Ares arrive together. On seeing her ex, she whispers to Amphitrite, "Will you save me if I need it?"

"You've got is sister," Poseidon's wife says with a smile just as the twins walk over to them.

"Where've you been doll face?" Ares asks.

"Busy and don't call me doll face," Aphrodite tells him. "Enyo it is wonderful to see you again," the goddess of love then says giving the war goddess a hug and ignoring her brother.

"I think you owe me a little more than that. I haven't been able to find you for months, except for the meeting the other night and then you were gone before I could talk to you," Ares says trying to take Aphrodite's arm and walk away with her.

"Look hon, I don't want to be around you right now. I need a break from you," the goddess tells him frankly.

"A break, from me, but I'm your everything," the war god says stunned.

"We had a good run, love, but it's over. Maybe someday we'll hook back up, but for now, I'm happy without you in my life," she tells him.

"You can't push me aside like that," he says as the flames rise behind his shades.

"I believe she just did," Poseidon tells his nephew.

"Stay out of this Old Seaweed," Ares barks at his uncle.

"Hey, what's all the commotion bro," Apollo says walking over and putting his arm over Ares' shoulder. "This is a wedding not a battle."

"It has nothing to do with you Apollon," Ares says knocking his arm away.

"Don't do this to Persephone," Enyo tells her twin.

"Yeah, don't make me bring Percy over here," Apollo says with a laugh.

"Stop, you're trying to make it worse," Enyo tells Apollo.

"You're no fun sis," the sun god tells her then walks Aphrodite away with Poseidon and Amphitrite following them.

"Thank you," Aphrodite says kissing the god's cheek.

"How's come you and I never hooked up?" the god then asks her.

"Good lords," Amphitrite says taking Aphrodite's hand and leading her over to the tent where Persephone waits.

* * *

Many of the gods from the Underworld have arrived as well as Hebe, by the time Zeus and Hera appear. It's pretty clear that everyone, god and demigod alike, is upset with the lord of the sky. Even though they all look at him at some point, no one makes an effort to go over and say hello.

"I'm going to have to stop taking you places," Zeus tells his wife after several minutes.

"You cannot be serious," Hera says looking at him like he's lost his mind.

"You are the one who rubs everyone the wrong way," he says. Hera shakes her head and walks away deciding even she doesn't want to be with him right this moment.

A female voice does eventually call to the god. "Zeus, come here!" Styx barks. He turns and sees that the goddess has formed very near where he stands.

"Is that anyway to speak to your king?" he asks walking toward her.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming down here so soon after what you just did to my grandson," Styx says with the hate of her waters raging.

"I am the father of the bride," he tells her smugly.

"Just as I was the mother of the bride last week, yet you sought to go against my wishes and destroy my daughter's happiness. Now my grandson Klaas is dead and my daughter is devastated. I feel like reaching out and pulling you in right now," she says angrily.

"I would watch that temper if I were you," Zeus warns.

"I am not afraid of you. Even you, Lord Zeus, are duty-bound to comply with the rules of my waters. I am aware of the command made of you by my daughter after you wronged her. Don't you dare go against your oath or you will suffer gravely," she tells him then flows upstream to get away from him.

Demeter now walks over to her little brother. He smiles and says, "Ah, someone who still appreciates their king."

"You walking your daughter down the aisle or not?" she says coldly.

"That is why I'm here," he tells her.

"Then get over there. She's waiting," the goddess says and walks away.

* * *

Once the guests have all been seated, it is an odd sight. Hestia, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Percy's family, Thalatta, Hypnos and his wife and children, Charon, Nyx and Erebus, and Frank are sitting on Hades side of the aisle. Cerberus is there as well sitting on the ground next to Annabeth's chair. Hera, although she would have preferred to sit on her brother's side instead of with the sister who slept with her husband, is next the Demeter on the front row of Persephone's side. Demeter's other children, Apollo and Athena, Ares and Enyo, Dionysus and Ariadne, Eileithyia, Hebe and Hecate sit behind them.

Aphrodite is performing the ceremony and as a special treat, asked her sons the Erotes to attend. Eros, Anteros, and Himeros flutter overhead each playing a lyre along with Orpheus who sits on the other side of the river playing. Hades stands in the groom's spot with Nico, who is holding Attisain with his little pillow, and Thanatos standing next to him.

Hazel, followed by Melinoe walk up the aisle to stand for Persephone. They are wearing matching floral print dresses that they secretly swore to each other never to wear again. When Zeus starts up the aisle with Persephone on his arm, Hades is beaming from the alter.

"She_ is_ really pretty," Nico whispers to his dad.

"She is my joy," Hades replies.

"You do not have to go through with this," Zeus says softly to his daughter before he gives her hand to his brother.

"Dad," she says smacking his hand. "I love Hades." Zeus rolls his eyes, places her hand in Hades' and takes a seat next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, and Zeus," Aphrodite says giving the god a sneer, "We are gathered here today to share in the love that Hades and Persephone have long had for one another. Theirs is a case of true love that had many obstacles to overcome, but they have found a way to make their love grow stronger with each passing day." A slight commotion draws everyone's attention to the river.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermes says taking a seat in the back row of his sister's side. "Please continue," he says motioning for Aphrodite to go on.

"As this is a renewal of the sacred vowels of marriage, I can think of no better way for Hades and Persephone to express their feelings than with their own words," the goddess says, "Persephone..."

"My dearest husband," Persephone starts, "Though I was afraid when we first met, you have always shown me nothing but love. You have offered me anything my heart desired, but as I came to truly know you, I realized that your love was the greatest gift you could give. There have been other women in your life, and while that has given me brief moments of pain, I know in my heart that I am your one true love. You have never strayed from my bed for the love of another goddess even during my absences, and I can never express to you what this means to me. I have been and forever will be, completely faithful to you in my love, my heart, and my body."

"My beautiful Persephone," Hades says staring into her eyes, "From the moment I first saw you, you captured my heart." (Demeter grumbles in her seat) "I know that I am not the most handsome god." (Several people snicker, including Apollo) Hades ignores them and continues, "But I hoped that once given a chance to show you my love, you would come to love me as well. It devastates me each year when you must make your journey to the upper world because you are the light of my world, but my bliss is that much richer when you return each fall. Despite the few mortal women who have necessarily entered my life for a time, you, Persephone, are the one who always has been and always will be my greatest love. You are my goddess, my flower, my joy."

"Awww," Thalatta and Hazel both sigh at the same time.

"You do not have to be a god," Aphrodite says motioning to her boys who still flutter above her, "or a goddess of love to see that what Hades and Persephone have is truly special. Their love has weathered many battles, long absences, and an immortal mother-in-law, sorry Dee, but I had to put that in for Hades," Aphrodite says with a giggle, "Their love serves as a model for others. You have rings?"

Nico helps Attisain hold the pillow while Thanatos unties the golden bands and hands them to his boss, then Aphrodite continues, "These rings are a symbol of your undying love and loyalty for each other. As you place them on each other's fingers, I beseech you to remember the reasons why you originally chose to marry and forever keep those feelings in your hearts."

Persephone turns and hands her bouquet to her daughter Melinoe then holds her hand out for her husband to place the band on her finger. Then she takes the other ring and slips in onto Hades' finger. The couple then stand holding each other's hands.

"May you know more love and joy then life has blessed you with so far. Hades you may kiss your bride," Aphrodite says giving them a smile. Hades takes Persephone in his arms and kisses her lips softly.

* * *

The wedding guests mill around with the happy couple for some time after the ceremony. Hazel and Melinoe sit together picking out the most hideous parts of their bridesmaid dress while Frank and Phantasos keep telling them that they look pretty. The Erotes have landed and are having a _discussion _with Morpheus and Phobetor about whether wet dreams are really sex. Eileithyia and Thanatos are trying to spend time together without Zeus noticing them spending time together. Aphrodite is trying to keep away from Ares, and Arion is trying to stay away from his mother, Demeter, so she doesn't wash his mouth out with Styx water.

"You look so pretty," Hebe tells her sister as she gives her a hug.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could come. I didn't get to do this the first time," Persephone tells her.

"I did do this, but let me tell you, it's better to be truly in love to a good guy and not have a big wedding than it is to have a big wedding but marry the world's biggest jerk," Hebe says with a laugh.

"Where is Heracles these days?" her sister asks.

"I don't know and don't care. Actually, I think he's back at the Pillars, but I won't swear to that. As long as he stays away from me and my demigod children, he can be anywhere he wants," Hebe tells her.

"Hey," Persephone whispers, "Do you know about Eile and Thanatos?"

"Yes, girl, she told me all about it after their first big date," Hebe whispers back so no one can hear their gossip.

"What do you think?"

"He's amazingly gorgeous, and those muscles...I just can't believe she slept with him on their first date," Hebe answers.

"I can, after all these years, she was horny girl," Persephone laughs and her sister laughs with her.

"What is so funny?" Hera asks walking up to the girls.

"Nothing, Mother," Hebe says not wanting to let her sister's secret out.

"Obviously it was something," her mom continues to prod.

"Mom, I know it is hard for you to believe, but you really do not have to know everything," Hebe says then kisses Hera cheek and walks away.

"Well," Hera says unable to believe she didn't tell her.

* * *

Percy is sitting with his dad talking when Pegasus strolls over to them.

"Dad, how much longer are we staying?" the flying horse says, "Those kids are driving me crazy."

Poseidon laughs then Percy says, "They're in awe of you. You know that right? You're not just grandpa, you're their idol."

"But they're soooo annoying," Pegasus says, "Grandpa can we fly with you? Grandpa can we get a picture? Grandpa will you tell us where you live so we can come visit every Sunday?" he says mocking his grandsons.

"It's nice to be loved by your grandkids," Poseidon tells his son. "Now go back over there and enjoy them."

"Fine," Pegasus says annoyed then walks back over to Blackjack and the boys.

* * *

Thalatta and Annabeth grab lady Nyx and ask her how she has managed to stay so happily married for so long.

"Well girls, first of all I have a wonderful husband who thinks the world revolves around me instead of the other way around," the goddess tells them with a smile.

"Erebus is a real charmer," Thalatta says with a smile.

"And he's tall, dark and handsome," Annabeth adds.

"Yes, he is all of those things. He always knows what to say to me to brighten my mood. We never run out of things to talk about, and he his wonderful in bed," Nyx says fanning her face like just the thought makes her hot.

"I hope Nico and I are always as happy and in love as the two of you," Thalatta says to which Annabeth nods her agreement about she and Percy.

"You are both married to fine young men who, from what I have seen, love you very much. Always share your feelings honestly, show each other that you love one another every day, don't feel like you have to wait for me to come around each day to make love, never go to bed mad and you should be in love forever," Nyx offers in advise.

"You're the best my lady," Annabeth says.

* * *

"Her dad is coming over," Hypnos warns as he and Pasithea stand talking with his brother and Eile. Eile takes her hand from Thanatos' arm and straightens up so they are not touching.

"I've been watching you today, young lady," Zeus says when he reaches the foursome. "Why have you been talking with Thanatos all day?"

"Have I?" Eileithyia asks innocently like she didn't realize.

"Is there something going on here that I need to know?" her dad continues.

"No, nothing you need to know," his daughter answers thinking that is 100% true. He doesn't need to know anything about her love life.

"There had better not be anything going on between the two of you," Zeus says raising an eyebrow at Thanatos.

"Or what, you'll try to kill me," the god of death says with a hearty laugh. The comment was so funny, Hypnos can't help but laugh too.

"I do not find that funny," Zeus says.

"Lighten up Dad," Eileithyia tells her father. "You shall not tell me who I will befriend."

"You shall not back talk thy father," Zeus says starting to get angry which catches Dionysus' attention.

"Is something the matter?" the god of wine asks walking over with his wife.

"Daddy," Pasithea says sweetly kissing Dionysus' cheek hoping to change the subject. "How have you been?"

"Much better now that I am away from that dreadful camp," the god says kissing her back. "My beauty has this scoundrel Hypnos been taking good care of you?"

Hypnos frowns at the fact Dionysus always assumes he's not a good husband. "Yes Daddy, my Hypnos always..." before she can finish her sentence, Pasithea starts looking around over her head like something is bothering her. She starts spinning in a circle then starts to scream. "Get away, get away."

"Not again," Hypnos murmurs then takes her by the waist. "Sweetheart, nothing is there. Everything is alright." All to no avail. She seems to be slipping deeper into a hallucination. "Damnation," he says then pulls several poppies from his jacket pocket and places them under her nose. In seconds, she closes her eyes and drops into his arms.

"This does not strike me as taking good care," Dionysus now says looking at Hypnos.

"Do not start with me," Hypnos says lifting his wife into his arms. "She was totally fine until you came over here."

"Me, you don't think I brought this on my daughter?"

"You are the god of madness," Hypnos accuses hotly.

"Oh, yes, well that is true," his father-in-law says.

"My love, perhaps we should step away and see if she comes to," Ariadne says taking her husband's arm.

"Fine, but stay away from Peter Johnson and Nathan Dandelion. I've had quite enough of those two," Dionysus insists.

"But I like talking to your former campers. I like the expressions on their faces when they see how loving you are with me," she says playfully.

"Mr. D," Percy says calling his former camp director over to him as he still sits with his father.

"Percy, I see you are collecting quite a brood," Mr. D says now leading his wife over to them.

"We have one on the way too," Percy says proudly.

"So you figured out how procreation is done?" the god says.

"How many children to you have D?" Poseidon asks his nephew.

"In what sense?" Dionysus asks.

"How about with just the ladies at this wedding?" Poseidon asks.

"Oh, well, let's see, I suppose I should only admit to the twelve I have with my beautiful Ariadne."

"You have twelve kids by this guy?" Percy asks shocked.

"I know you think of him as crotchety, fat, and old, but that was just how he wanted you to see him at camp where he was unhappy. Look at him now, he is his young, handsome, fun-loving..."

"You do looking a little younger..." Percy says.

"And thinner," Poseidon says with a chuckle.

"But I thought it was just the longer hair," Percy continues.

"I must say I feel a hundred years younger not being around you brats," Dionysus says then kisses Ariadne.

"You feel a hundred years younger just because you're back on the sauce," Poseidon says with a grin.

"Well, that helps," Mr. D agrees.

* * *

_"Meredith your beauty delights me_

_The light in your eyes excites me_

_Come away with me_

_And forever we'll be..."_

"Stop right there Apollo," Demeter says putting her hand over her nephew's mouth before he can finish his poem. He bites at her finger.

"Ow, you stupid little..."

"Auntie D, how can you interrupt my craft. Especially when I have found my new muse," he says with a grin.

"My girl is not your muse," Demeter tells him matter-of-factly.

"Mom," Meredith whines showing she apparently liked the attention.

"Do not fall for his lies girl," her mother says.

"He loves me," the demigod says.

"Tell her!" Demeter orders.

_"Baby, baby don't get hooked on me._

_Baby, baby don't get hooked on me._

_Cause I'll just use you then I'll set you free._

_Baby, baby don't get hooked on me,"_ Apollo sings quoting a country song from the 1970s.

"Mommy," Meredith cries as tears well up in her eyes. "He doesn't really love me." Demeter puts her arms around her daughter.

"He only loves himself baby," her mom says holding her tightly.


	102. Chapter 102

"Are you sure it is not a problem?" Hades asks his son as Persephone runs around packing their suitcases.

"It's fine. It's only a week, right," Nico says, "Um one question, am I allowed to sit on the throne?"

Hades raises his eyebrow then grins and says, "Are you going to wear the robe?"

"I wasn't really planning on it?" his son tells him.

"Well..." Hades starts like one is a requirement of the other.

"Aw, come on," Nico whines.

"Fine but don't leave any crumbs in it," his dad says clapping him on his back.

Thalatta is sitting on her in-law's bed trying to keep Attisain from falling off as he crawls around. "So where are you two going on your second honeymoon?"

"Hades is taking me to Hawaii," Persephone says excitedly. "We have a villa with our own private beach and gardens."

"You have to promise to take lots of pictures," her daughter-in-law tells her tossing her camera into Persephone's bag.

"Is Demeter going with you?" Nico asks with a laugh.

"No!" both Hades and Persephone says in unison.

"Does that mean we should stock up on non-perishable food items," Thalatta asks knowing what happened the last time Hades took Demeter's daughter away from her.

"She promised to keep working while we're gone," Persephone says smiling at her husband.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy decide that since they are already in California, or at least under it, they should take the kids to visit her parents in San Francisco. When Blackjack pulls up in the Chase driveway with the chariot, Annabeth's stepmother is the first one to come from the house.

"You said he was getting big, but I had no idea," Mrs. Chase says reaching to take Sani.

"Blackjack!" the boys shout running to greet the pegasus.

"Hi guys," Percy says helping Annabeth step from the chariot with Sophia in her arms. "Want to help me stow this thing?"

"Sure," Bobby says reaching for the harness.

"Annabeth," Frederick calls from the upstairs window.

"Hi Dad," she says waving up at him.

"I'll be right down."

"Come on, I have fresh baked cookies," Mrs. Chase says leading Annabeth and the babies into the house.

"So this is what a little god looks like," Frederick says taking his grandson from his wife's arms.

"He probably could be fully grown now if he wanted, but he's going to grow with his sister," Annabeth says putting the arm not holding her daughter around her dad and giving Sani a kiss. "Say, hi to Papa Frederick," she tells her boy.

"Hi," Sani says, "You Mommy's Daddy?"

"That's right," his grandfather says hugging him tightly.

"So do you two like to play Legos? I think we still have a bunch of those around here," Frederick says reaching to take Sophia in his other arm.

"Aren't those for like age five and over?" Annabeth says cautiously.

Her father smiles then says, "These two super smarties won't put them in your mouths will you?" he says starting with a statement to his daughter but ending with a question to his grandchildren.

"Are they food?" Sophia asks curiously.

"No their toys," her grandfather says.

"Not put in mouth," Sani agrees wanting to see the toys. Papa carries them into the living room to where he already stashed the Legos. "Your Mommy used to build things with these when she was little. Your uncles too," he tells them getting into the floor and dumping them out.

* * *

"So what exactly do you have to do," Thalatta says as Nico takes a seat on his father's throne.

"Dad says just my presence here should keep the shades in line. I just have to help Thanatos make any decisions that might come up while their gone," her husband answers looking to her like he's a little too comfortable on the mighty seat of the Lord of the Dead. He also looks quite small.

"I don't mind staying over for a week, but why exactly did he need you now. He leaves the Underworld all the time?" she now asks.

"Usually only part of him leaves. A portion of him stays here to keep things under control, but this time, he wanted to fully be there for his bride," Nico explains. "Why don't he you have a seat," he says patting Persephone's throne.

"Oh, no. The goddess didn't say I could sit in her throne," she says with a smile.

"Then how about you sit on my lap," he says with a naughty grin. She lets him lift her onto his lap then kiss her cheek.

"You're not going to get used to this seat are you?" she asks sort of kidding and sort of not.

"You don't have to worry. Dad is never going to give up this job, and I am never going to want it," he assures her.

* * *

"Mom isn't going to be happy when she finds out," Miranda tells her sister.

"You're just jealous because he wants me," Meredith says finishing her makeup.

"He's a user. You know that. Please don't fall under his spell," her sister begs.

"What if I'm the one? What if he wants to marry me?"

"Why would he? You're beautiful and young now, but you won't always be. When you're old, he'll still be twenty-two and he won't want you. I don't want to see you get hurt," Miranda says trying to talk sense into her younger sibling.

A knock on the door makes both girls jump. "Please answer it. I don't want to seem anxious," Meredith says.

Miranda shakes her head in disgust but answers the doors. "Lord Apollo," she says opening the door then walking away.

"Well, hello to you too beautiful," Apollo says showing himself into Demeter's cabin. "Ah, there is my beautiful date for the evening."

"Lord Apollo," Meredith says giving the god a curtsy.

"Please, my dearest, I should bow to your beauty," he says taking her hand then bowing as he kisses her hand. "Are you ready?" he asks. She smiles, nods and lets him lead her out of the cabin. "Don't wait up," he tells Miranda with a wink as he goes out the door.

"Stupid," Miranda says shaking her head.

* * *

As the Maserati slides into the parking spot, Meredith nervously looks at the god driving it. She gives him a timid smile. His smile is so bright she almost has to shield her eyes then he jumps out of the car and goes around to her door.

"My lady," he says opening her door.

"Thank you sir," she says taking his hand and stepping from the car.

When they enter the restaurant, they are immediately seated, of course. "I didn't ask, are you 21 my sweet?" he asks before the waiter appears.

"On my birthday last January," she assures him.

He then orders a bottle of the restaurant's best champagne. Once the waiter leaves, Apollo says, "My brother doesn't care for this brand," he says with a smile. "But then again, he is a little picky especially about wine."

"You're referring to Mr. D?" she asks.

"Yes I forgot. You being a camper would know my baby brother," he says. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Apollo says, "So what shall we talk about?"

"I've read a lot about your past. What was your favorite time?" she asks curiously.

"I enjoy every day," he starts looking contentedly like that includes right now. "I would say the times when I have been the happiest were the times I was most in love, but everyone of them has ended so badly. Those very times have lead to my deepest pain," he explains.

"Those women should have loved you," she tells him.

He laughs, "Some of them were right to mistrust me. I have a reputation."

"But some of them, like Daphne."

"Ah, sweet Daphne. Yes I loved her, but Eros had everything to do with that. He wanted to make me suffer," the god tells her.

"He shot you with an arrow of love but hit her with an arrow of hate," Meredith says showing she knows the story. "But why was he mad at you?"

"I made fun of the little guy, playing with arrows," he says laughing. "I told him arrows were weapons for real men, not little boys."

"Apollo," she says with a smile. "You were so mean." He grins.

"Who was your truest love?" she continues.

"That is easy. Hyacinthus was my truest love. I'll never forgive Zephyr for what happened. He killed the boy out of jealousy," Apollo says showing just how angry he still is even after thousands of years.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't mean to make you upset," Meredith tells him taking his hand.

"I'm fine," he says putting a smile back on his face.

"Do you still..." she starts to ask then stops.

"Do I still what?" he asks since she didn't finish the question.

"I shouldn't. It's none of my business."

"Do I still fall in love with boys?" he asks. "Not so much. It is frowned upon these days."

"You mean homosexuality?"

"No I mean pedophilia," he tells her. "Men have never attracted my attention like the boys. Once they're grown...well let's just say once grown, I only like the ladies."

"You are very interesting," she says with a smile.

"I try to be," he says seriously. "So tell me about Meredith."

"What's to tell. You know my mom. My Dad is a farmer in Indiana," she tells him.

"What does he grow?" he asks, as if he really is interested.

"Mostly corn but also soybeans," she explains.

"Very worthy plants. I supposed that since he caught Demeter's eye, he must be a successful farmer," he asks.

"I've heard him say that he went through a few lean years before he met Mom, but he's always done very well since I can remember. Even in years with drought," she agrees.

"I'm sure having you around," he says with smile.

She nods and says, "I do have a green thumb."

"Do you see farming as your future?" the god asks her.

"Me, no, I don't mind walking through the field to make the plants grow, but I don't want to run a farm," she answers truthfully.

Once their dinner arrives, he asks, "What would you like to do with your life?"

"I know it's bad to be this old and not know, but I have no idea. I've tried a few different things back home in Indiana, and I've tried different things at camp. I haven't found anything I love yet," she explains.

"Do you think you would like to be a mother?" he asks.

"A mother?" she says surprised. "I haven't really thought about that. My father never married, so I didn't have a stepmother. I am also an only child, so I don't have experience with babies. I have held the little ones at camp but nothing more. I do know I wouldn't want to do it alone."

"You know, I have attempted to marry a couple of times," he tells her.

"Really," she says surprised based on the stories she's heard.

"I would have married Leucothoe if it hadn't been for that stupid sister of her," he tells her.

"Thalatta grandmother," she says surprised.

"No," he chuckles, "That is Leocothea. My girl was the daughter of Orchamus and Eurynome."

"So she was a sister of the Charities?" she asks.

"Half-sister by her mother," he confirms.

"What happened with her sister?"

"She ratted us our when I snuck into her bedchamber. Their father was so offended, he buried my girlfriend alive," he explains.

"Did he know you wanted to marry her?"

"He did not care," the god says sadly. "I actually came the closest to marrying Marpessa though. I had asked for her hand then she was stolen from me. Idas, her kidnapper, brainwashed her made her think she was in love with him as well. When father stepped in to settle the matter, he gave the girl a choice. She chose that mortal."

"She's the one who was afraid you would not love her when she grew old," she questions.

"Or so she said."

"It is a reasonable concern," Meredith tells him thinking she's had the same thoughts.

"I don't believe it is reasonable. It makes an assumption that I can only see beauty on the surface or that I am fickle. Love is more important than beauty," he says.

"So you're saying that if you married a mortal woman, you would be faithful to only her even when she was old and wrinkled, like in her 60s or older?" Meredith asks with a touch of disbelief.

"You clearly do not believe me," he says.

"I would love to believe you," she assures him, "And I believe you mean what you're saying. It's just a very big chance you're asking a girl to take. To give you her heart when you might not be able live up to it."

"I am a god. When I say I will do something, good or bad, I will do it," he tells her sternly.

"I meant no offense to your honor," she tells him.

As they finish off the bottle of champagne, Apollo says, "I suppose I should get you home before Chiron sends out a posse."

"I apologize if I have hurt your feelings," she says a little surprised he's talking about taking her home when he hasn't even hit on her yet.

"My feelings are fine, you have done nothing to upset them," he assures her.

"Oh, that's...that's good," she says still surprised.

"You are wondering why I have said nothing about bedding you," he questions.

"Maybe a little," she says with an embarrassed smile.

"If all I was considering was creating a child, I would have lead off with that," he tells her with a bad boy grin. "It is because I am considering more that I am prepared to put that off."

"Then why did you agree with Demeter at my sister's wedding, that you only using me?"

"I wanted your mother off of my back," he explains. "Demeter can be a royal pain when gods show interest in her daughters."

* * *

Travis is walking across the yard toward the Hermes cabin when Tate calls out from behind him, "Hey bro, wait up!"

"What's up?" he asks when his brother catches him.

"Some of us guys from Dad's cabin were gonna do a little paybacks on the Tyche cabin tonight. I thought you might want to join us," Tate says with a mischievous smile.

"What'd they do now," Travis asks.

"Richie made fun of Chances haircut yesterday and ever since we've all been hit with a string of bad luck," his brother explains.

"Yeah, I'm in," Travis says thinking he hasn't been involved in a good prank of any kind since summer started.

When they enter cabin eleven, Richie, Connor, and some of the others have a couple of backpacks loaded and ready to go.

"Are you sure nobody is in their cabin?" Richie asks Tate.

"Yeah, they just went to archery training, and I stuck my head inside to make sure," his brother assures him.

"Then let's make this fast. They won't be gone forever," Travis says grabbing a bag.

* * *

Tate takes a look inside again when they get to the back of the Tyche cabin then they take turns climbing in the window.

"You take the lady bugs," Conner says handing his brother a jar.

"All over the beds, right?" Richie asks.

"No we don't want them found immediately. Put them inside the pillow cases," Connor suggests.

"Those stink," Travis says getting a whiff. Richie smiles. "Evil."

"Don't forget the horseshoes have to be upside down," Tate says grabbing a hammer and several nails from Connor's backpack.

The guys get busy hammering, placing an upside down horseshoe over each camper's bed, each window, and the door, while Richie empties a jar of dead ladybugs at each of the beds.

"This'll teach them to mess with Hermes," he says.

"I think I hear someone," Tate says running to the window to look out. "Crap! They're coming," he says quietly.

"Back out the window, hurry," Travis says hustling the boys to the back of the cabin.


	103. Chapter 103

"Is that the Parthenon?" Percy asks as he and his stepmother-in-law come into the living room where all of the others are building with Legos.

"You bet," Annabeth says helping Sani place a brick.

"It looks better with all the colors," Percy tells them with a grin.

"Don't let Mom hear you say that," his wife warns.

"Granny Athena no like," Sophia says as she hands Grandpa Fred another piece.

Matthew, who is picking through bricks, says, "We could always paint it when it's finished."

"Yeah, it'll be our masterpiece," Bobby agrees.

* * *

Thalatta has the stroller and is taking Attisain for a walk while Nico is meeting with his sister. She has passed through Asphodel and is now along an area where Nyx and her family have caves. Morpheus sits outside his parents cave tossing playing cards into a tin can. Thalatta waves instead of speaking so she won't wake Hypnos. Morpheus tips his baseball cap to her and continues on with his tossing. By the time she reaches Thanatos' office, she is about ready to turn and head back, but something catches her eye through the office window. Lady Eileilythia, sitting on the god's desk, waives at her through the window. Thalatta uses her backside to open the office door and directs the stroller inside.

"Hi you two," the goddess says going to the stroller and lifting Attisain out of the seat.

"We were just out for a walk," Thalatta explains, "So Lady Eile, do you like it down here?"

"I certainly don't mind being down here, but then again I'd go anywhere to be with Than," she answers.

"Than?" Thalatta asks giving the god a smile. He smiles back.

"Nico and I couldn't be any happier for the two of you. Is your dad still in the dark about your relationship?" the demigod asks.

"Thanks to my brother Dionysus," Eile says. "He really saved us at the wedding."

"How is Lady Pasithea? Has she recovered from her spell?" Thalatta asks showing concern for Hypnos' wife.

"Yeah, she has them quite a bit," Thanatos says of his sister-in-law. "She has some tea that she drinks that usually prevents them, but I think being around her dad was too much."

"I can't imagine being a goddess that suffers from hallucinations and being the daughter of the god that causes them," Thalatta says. "I would just die if I couldn't be around my dad."

"Where is your handsome husband today?" Eileithyia asks.

"He was meeting with his sister Melinoe," she explains.

"They getting along now?" Thanatos asks curiously.

"They're trying to work it out," Nico's wife says. "Do you think she's really changing?"

"Haven't seen her much since she came back, but she's been getting along with Hades. That never happened before," he tells her.

"Well I should be getting back," Thalatta says reaching for Attisain, who is now with Thanatos.

"He is as cute as can be," the god says kissing the boy's forehead.

"You two should have some," Thalatta says, as she puts her son back into the stroller. Completely missing the smiles exchanged between the god and goddess.

* * *

Meredith enters the cabin to find her mother standing in the middle of the room looking extremely pissed.

"Mom, I didn't expect you," the girl says in surprise.

"I thought I made my wishes clear," her mother says.

"Nothing has happened. We just had dinner that was all," Meredith says knowing her sister is behind this.

"I'm supposed to believe that you spent the entire evening with _that boy_ and nothing happened?" the goddess says.

"It's true," her daughter says, "Regardless of if you believe it."

"Watch that tone, young lady," her mother says sternly.

"Mom, I'm 21 years old. I'm old enough to make decisions for myself," Meredith protests.

"Not when it comes to Apollo. Trust me, I know far better than you on this matter."

"You don't anything about him," her daughter says.

"I have sat on the same council with that man for thousands of years. I remember when he was born. I know about his past dalliances. Don't tell me I don't know him."

"What if he wants to marry me?"

"Did he ask you to marry him?"

"No, not yet, be he's considering it."

"Sure he is," Demeter says sarcastically.

"Mom, please give him a chance," Meredith begs.

"I know you want to believe he is sincere, my beauty, but Mother knows best," Demeter says caressing her daughter's face. "I shall have a talk with my brother, his father, and put an end to this."

"No, you can't! Please don't do anything until he decides. I promise nothing will happen between us," Meredith begs.

"I do not believe that is wise," her mom says. "For now, I do not want you to leave this camp. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mother," Meredith agrees then throws herself onto her bed to sob.

* * *

"I'm here," Nico says when he nears his sister's cave.

"Ah, little brother, thank you for coming," Melinoe says coming out to meet him. "Walk with me," she says taking him by the arm.

"Dad says the two of you have been getting along since you came back. I'm glad," he says making conversation.

"Yes, I am trying to behave myself," she tells him. "At least until I get Phantasos alone in my cave each morning," she continues with a laugh.

"The two of you are an official item now?" her brother asks.

"He gets me," she smiles.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you," Nico says as they near Elysium. "So where exactly are we going?"

"There is someone I want to introduce you to," she says. "Someone I think you should have met a long time ago, but Daddy wouldn't have it."

"Bianca went for rebirth," he tells her thinking that's who she means.

"It's not your sister," Melinoe says softly, as they come to a woman sitting among the flowers.

"Mom?" Nico says recognizing his mother from the videos his father recently shared with him.

"Nico, is that you son?" Maria di Angelo says in surprise.

"Yeah, Mom," he says taking her hand, as she tries to stand. "I can't believe it's you," he continues now giving her a big hug.

"You're not...dead?" she asks cautiously.

"No Mom, I'm still alive," he assures her.

"You look so young still," she says caressing his face. "Melinoe told me of your situation, but I still can't believe it. You're such a handsome young man, like your father was."

"I'm a father now, Mom. You're a grandmother," her son tells her. "I wish Attisain was here right now so you could see him."

"A grandson, that makes me very happy. You are married then?"

"Her name is Thalatta. She is the daughter of Palaemon, a sea god. She's beautiful and we really love each other," Nico tells her.

"They truly do," Melinoe says.

"Did you...Um did you get to see Bianca when she was...before she went..."

"Yes, I saw my girl. I wanted her to stay here with me, but she was afraid you would keep trying to take her back," his mother says sadly.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I just wanted her back so bad. She was all I had. I know now it was wrong to try. I'm sorry she left you just to get away from me."

"She'll make it. I know she will," his mother says of his sister's bid for the Isles of the Blessed.

"I know," he agrees.

"You told me it was not possible to bring Nico to see me," Maria now says looking at Melinoe.

"Dad is gone right now. I mean totally gone. That was the only way I could get Nico here," the daughter of Hades tells her.

"You are so sweet to bring him now," Maria says taking the goddess by the hand.

"Well, it's the least I could do. I've been kind of mean to Nico in the past. I sort of owed him, besides I thought that since Nico is the son of Hades, he should be allowed to come to Elysium to see his mom," Melinoe says.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Nico says then actually kisses his sister's cheek, on the dark side.

"Melinoe told me you have found not only a wife but another sister?" Maria now asks her son.

"Hazel, she's a daughter of Pluto and we're close. She saved me a couple of years ago," he explains to his mom.

"I am happy that you have family. This camp you live at, you have friends there as well?" his mom continues.

"More like family," her son tells her. My cousin Percy..."

"Percy, that is the boy your sister told me about. The one that was with her when she died. She quite liked him," Maria interrupts.

"Yeah, Percy's the best, and he really accepted me even though Dad..."

"I really hate to cut this short," Melinoe says, "But we should go before someone who might tell Dad sees us."

"I am so proud of you, son," Maria says taking Nico into her arms again, "But I don't want to see you back here in Elysium for a good long time."

"Promise," Nico says hugging her tightly.

"Melinoe," Maria continues now taking the goddess in her arms, "Thank you for this."

"I'm just glad I could do it, Mrs. di Angelo," the goddess says kissing Nico's mother's cheek.

Nico and Melinoe then head back toward the palace. When they arrive at palace gates, Nico says, "I don't know how to thank you for that."

"Just don't tell Dad, ever," she says with a laugh.

"Promise," he says then gives her a hug.

"I see your girl and your son coming," Melinoe then tells him, as Thalatta is walking back through Melinoe's mother's garden.

Melinoe starts to walk away when Nico calls out to her, "Hey, sis, keep in touch." Melinoe looks back and smiles then shimmers and is gone.

* * *

"Hello brother," Demeter says entering Zeus' palace.

Zeus looks up from his television screen where he's watching Clash of the Gods on the History Channel. It's a network Hephaestus recently added to the channel lineup, and Zeus has been catching up on the shows with On Demand. "What?" he barks at her for interrupting him.

"Oh no, do not mind me. I'm just sitting here," Hera says to her sister who completely ignores her.

"You need to do something about your son," she says plopping down on the seat next to her brother.

"Which one are you complaining about now?" he gripes.

"Apollo," she says reaching into his bowl of popcorn prompting him to smack her hand.

"Since when do you have a problem with Apollo?" her brother asks.

"Since he's messing with my daughter Meredith," she answers.

"Not this again," Hera moans thinking of the last time she complained about one of her daughters having a boyfriend.

"You know how he is," his sister complains still ignoring her sister completely.

"No, perhaps you should tell me how he is," Zeus says smartly.

"He is basically just like his father. A womanizing, heart-breaking, two-timing, scoundrel," she tells him.

"That does sound like you," Hera says with a smile.

"Hold your tongue woman," Zeus snarls at his wife. "As for you," he continues looking back at his sister, "He is a god. What do you expect him to be, celibate? Of course he is supposed to sleep with many woman."

"Oh no you didn't just say that," Hera snaps jumping up from her seat and putting her hands on her hips.

"What did I just tell you," her husband says giving her a look that says _sit you butt back down in that chair before I sit you down_.

"I will not sit back down. You have a lot of nerve saying that to my face. How dare you. It is one thing for you to sleep around behind my back, but to continuously throw it in my face...I've had quite enough," Hera says stomping her foot on the floor.

"Oh, what are you going to do, run home to Mommy. I've got news for you, she's in Tartarus. If you are going, I hear the weather is warm there. You might want to pack appropriately," her husband says giving her a nasty smile.

"How can you be so cruel?" his wife sobs. "And how can you just sit there and listen to him speak to me that way. You are my sister, you are supposed to support me at a time like this," she says turning to Demeter.

"You cannot have it both ways. After Persephone was born, you told me to never again to say a word to you about your marriage," her sister says matter-of-factly.

"You slept with my husband," Hera yells at her.

"Gods that is such old news," Demeter says shaking her head. "Besides, it is not like I went looking to sleep with your husband. He is my brother," she continues wrinkling up her nose.

"That is why you slept with Poseidon too," her sister screams at her.

"You know I did everything I could to get Poseidon off of my back. I turned myself into a horse for god's sake, and he just wouldn't let it go. You need to get off of your high horse missy. I mean please, do you really think anyone believes you conceived Hephaestus by eating a lotus flower. You, my dear sister, are not a saint," Demeter tells her.

"Get out of my house," Hera screams, as she points at the door.

"Not until he does something about Apollo," her sister insists.

"Oh for my sake," Zeus says frustrated. "Apollo, show yourself," he yells out.

After several seconds, Apollo comes strolling into the room, but as soon as he sees Demeter, he stops dead in his tracks and mumbles "crap" under his breath.

"You messing around with Demeter's daughter...what was her name again?"

"Meredith," Demeter reminds her brother.

"I am falling for Meredith. That is not the same as messing around with her," his son answers.

"Oh please," his aunt says smartly.

"Son, please just do me a favor and find someone else to play with. Someone who is not a daughter of Demeter," Zeus tells his son.

"Father, you are not being fair. I cannot help that I have fallen in love with the fair Meredith, but as I have, I should be allowed to choose her," Apollo protests.

"She is mortal," Demeter says looking at her nephew, "You know she will not stay young and beautiful like we goddesses. You will surely tire of her and then break her heart."

"Well perhaps if you would have let me have Persephone when I fell for her..." Apollo says with a blinding smile.

"Perhaps I should have. Gods know either you or Hermes would have been better than Hades, but that does not mean I have to give you Meredith now," his aunt tells him.

"Father, please," Apollo begs, "Tell her to let us be together."

"Son, you know how she gets," Zeus tells him.

"What is that supposed to mean," Demeter says offended.

"We all know what you did the last time," Hera says angrily.

"I did not intent to withhold my favors from the earth just to get my way this time, but since you are going to throw it in my face," the goddess of the harvest says crossing her arms.

Zeus puts his head against the back of his chair and closes his eyes. "I just wanted to watch a little television. That's all I wanted."

"Well?" Demeter says tapping her foot to show she's still expecting an answer.

"Son, would you just do us all a favor and find another piece of..."

"Dad, she's not that," Apollo say angrily not letting his dad disrespect Meredith.

"Fine, you really care for her, but Demeter's right. We've been through this before. You can't marry a mortal girl," his dad says. "I'm sorry, but for your sake, I have to forbid this relationship."

"You can't do that!" Apollo shouts.

"I believe I just did," Zeus tells him.

"You know two can play her game. If you don't let me have Meredith, I won't bring the sun out. There, how do you like that? Let's see your plants grow without any sunlight," the sun god says crossing his arms.

"Now you are being childish," his father tells him.

"I don't care. I want Meredith," the young god insists.

"If you want her so bad, why haven't you asked her to marry you yet?" Demeter asks.

"I..." Apollo says unable to answer.

"I'll tell you why. You are not sure you want to marry her. You are not sure you can keep your word about being faithful to her when she is old. You are just demanding her hand now because you do not like to be told no," his aunt tells her.

"We know where he gets that," Hera snipes looking at her husband.

"I love Meredith," Apollo says.

"I am quite certain you do, but you know it will never work. Please, please let her go now before you destroy her life," Demeter says softly. Zeus and Hera just watch him waiting for a decision.

"I'll talk to her," Apollo finally says then shimmers away.

"Thank you brother," Demeter says. "I'll leave you to your television viewing.

Zeus flashes a glance at his angry wife still standing in front of him and says, "Like that is going to happen."

As Demeter leaves the room, she hears her sister start the nag fest.


	104. Chapter 104

Nico is sound asleep when his Underworld pager goes off. Thalatta wakes while he's calling the person who paged, which happens to be Thanatos.

"Who is it?" she asks while she pushes on his arm.

"It's Thanatos," he tells her. "Hey dude, it's the middle of the night," he says to the god of death.

"Nico, man, need your help," Thanatos says in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Nico asks concerned.

"Oh gods, not yet," Thanatos says then Nico can hear Eile screaming in pain. "I need Thalatta," the god continues.

"Thalatta?" Nico says confused.

"Just get her here right now," Thanatos says then hangs up.

"He says they need _you_, like right now," he tells his wife.

"But Attisain," she says, "We can't leave him alone."

"We'll take him," he says getting up and lifting the baby from his crib.

Thalatta throws on some clothes then lets Nico shadow travels her to Thanatos' cave. They hurry inside to find Eileithyia in the throes of labor.

"Why didn't you tell me," Thalatta says rushing to her.

"Oh gods," Eile says trying to breathe. "I can't believe how much this hurts. I feel so sorry Leto, Alcemene and every over woman whose delivery I ever delayed. Aghhhhhhh!"

"Just keep breathing," Thalatta says taking the goddess' hand.

"I should take him back to bed," Nico says of Attisain now that he sees what is going on.

"Don't leave me," Thanatos says like a man scared to death to left with this woman.

Nico looks at the panic in the god's face then says, "I'll take him to Melinoe," he suggests. Thalatta nods her head. "I swear, I'll be right back," Nico promises Thanatos then heads back out.

* * *

Melinoe is shocked when her brother shows up at her cave asking her to babysit. "You can trust me, I promise. I'll take the best care of him," she tells him.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this," he tells her.

"No, no, I'm honored. You go help Thanatos and Eileithyia," she insists then kisses his cheek. "I'll put him down to sleep. He won't even know you're gone."

"You're the best," Nico says giving her a hug.

"Who'd of thought," she laughs then heads into her cave cuddling Attisain to her chest. "We'll go right back to sleep," she whispers.

* * *

"The baby is really going to fit through _there_?" Thanatos is asking when Nico walks back into the cave.

Thalatta laughs because he's the god of death and has to have seen some pretty nasty things but seems to be grossed out by childbirth. "It'll get just a little bigger, but yeah," she says smiling at Eile.

"Gods," Eile says shaking her head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," she squeezes Thalatta's hand.

"Breathe," Thalatta says. "Was Melinoe okay with watching him?" she now asks her husband.

"Yeah, she was actually thrilled we trusted her," he says going over to Thanatos and clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Daddy, everything will be just fine."

"I'm going to be a Dad, Nico," the god of death says with a big grin on his face. "I never in a million years thought that would happen."

"Really, I didn't know you were quite that old," Nico laughs.

"Gods, I wish I was ready this fast," Thalatta now says. "You're ready to push. Thanatos get over here and get ready to catch your baby," she tells the god. He does as she says.

In a matter of a couple of minutes, the baby is out and screaming it's little head off. Thanatos doesn't even cut the cord before he lifts his daughter up to his chest and kisses the top of her head. He moves his hand, the one supporting her back, after a couple of seconds and little wings springs from her shoulder blades.

"Oh, she has wings like Daddy," Eile says with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful," Thanatos says holding her out to get a good look. "Ten little fingers and ten little toes." Nico laughs because the god is no different than any other newborn father.

"May I see her," Eile asks holding out her arms. Thanatos moves to her and places their daughter in her arms, being careful not to pinch her wings. "I love you," the goddess says looking into Thanatos' eyes.

"And I you," he says kissing her. "We are blessed."

"What should we name her?" the goddess asks.

"Anastasia," Thanatos says looking into his daughter's little face.

"That's perfect," Eile says. "Anastasia, do you like that?" The baby answers by sucking on her thumb.

"What does it mean," Thalatta asks curiously.

"Resurrection," the goddess tells her letting the baby grasp her pinky finger.

"That's appropriate," Nico chuckles.

"May I hold her before we leave the two of you alone," Thalatta asks softly.

"Of course," Eile says lifting her daughter up to the demigod. "I could have never done this without you."

"Nico look, she's so cute," Thalatta says going to her husband.

"Ut oh buddy, looks like your wife wants to try to a girl," Thanatos says with a chuckle of his own. Nico smiles.

* * *

After a few minutes of holding the newest little goddess, Thalatta and Nico head to his sister's to get their own son. Melinoe greets them with a finger to her lips indicating they need to be quiet.

"He's back to sleep," she whispers. "The baby?"

"A little girl," Thalatta tells her, "Anastasia."

Melinoe mouths an, "Oh," and places her hands over her heart then motions them in to look in on their boy. "He went back to sleep right away," she whispers again. "Why don't you guys just stay here until he wakes."

"We don't want to put you out," Nico whispers back to his sister. She waves her hand like that's nonsense.

"I'll stay with him so he doesn't wake up alone in a place he doesn't recognize," Nico says lying down on the bed next to their boy leaving the girls to head back out into the parlor to talk about the new baby.

* * *

"You guys are doing what?" Leo asks surprised and a little sad.

"We just can't stay here where Dad and Hera can just pop in and mess with our lives," Jason explains. "But it's not like we won't still see you guys."

"Sure you say that now, but a week goes by, then a month, then it's a year and we haven't seen you guys," his best friend sighs.

"We promise to stay in touch," Piper says hating the sad look on Leo's face.

"What makes you think they won't mess with you at your mom's?" Leo says hoping they don't have a good answer for that.

"Your dad took care of that," Jason tells him, "Their apartment is shielded from Olympian eyes."

"Damn," Leo says.

"I wish we could be like you guys and have parents that don't constantly meddle in your lives," Piper says, "But Jupiter is an egomaniac." Thunder rumbles in the distance. "See what I mean!" she says raising her voice.

"So you're going to move in with Aphrodite?" Crystal says, "Isn't that going to be just as bad?"

"Mom has surprisingly been pretty cool," Piper admits. "I know she messes with other people's love live, but when I asked her to stay out of mine, she has."

"I think being with your dad has helped that," Jason says taking her hand.

"Probably," she agrees.

"I was just hoping that we could really start something here, you know like New Rome. Where we could all grow old together," Leo says dejectedly.

"Maybe someday we still can," Jason tells his buddy. "Maybe Jupiter will learn a lesson while we're out of his reach."

"You really believe that?" Leo asks with a raised eyebrow. Jason grins to show _not really_.

* * *

"I wish you guys could stay longer," Frederick says giving his daughter a big hug.

"I know Dad, but Sani has a training schedule with the House of Life," she tells him.

"Maybe we can come to New York soon and visit you guys," Annabeth's stepmom suggests.

"That would be great," Percy says giving her a hug after strapping the second baby seat onto the chariot.

"You guys take care," Annabeth tells her brothers as she gives them hugs.

"You too," Bobby says actually kissing her cheek.

Percy then takes Annabeth's hand and helps her step into the chariot then hops in himself. "Well Blackjack, you ready buddy?"

"Sure thing Boss," the pegasus says bobbing his head in agreement then starts of down the street to take flight.

By the time they are crossing the Rocky Mountains, the kids are both snoozing. Annabeth stands at the rail with Percy's arms around her.

"I can hardly believe this," she says. "So much has changed in our lives in just a year."

"I know something that hasn't," he says softly in her ear. She turns her head, so she can see his face. "How much I love you," he says then kisses her.

"Sometimes I still think about the time when I couldn't find you. I was scared that I wouldn't have all of this. I knew I would just die if something happened to you," she tells him caressing his face.

"Well you won't be without me," he assures her then glances back to the kids just to check on them. He notices something that makes him smile then says, "Did you do that?" and points at the kid's hands.

She looks down to see what he's referring to then giggles at the fact that they are sound asleep sitting next to each other but are holding hands. "No," she says, "They really love each other."

"You don't think that when they grow up that they'll..." he starts to say but doesn't finish.

"Don't even think it," she tells him.

* * *

"Well it's official, I'm fat," Drew says throwing her jeans onto the bed. Butch rolls his eyes knowing it's dangers to go anywhere near that comment.

"I have nothing to wear," she tells him.

"You want to try a pair of my jeans," he asks with a grin.

"How would they fit?" she asks thinking that was a dumb suggestion.

"Well the waistband is lower. Maybe your belly would fit over the top and we could roll up the legs," he explains.

"Never work, but let's try. I can't walk around in my panties," she says. This time he grins thinking he'd love to see her do that. He grabs a pair of his own jeans and hands them too her.

"They're a little baggy in the seat, but I guess it's better than nothing," she says looking at herself in the mirror. Butch gets down in the floor and rolls the legs up several times, so she won't trip over them.

"We'll check and see if the clothes your mom ordered have arrived at the camp store yet. I don't know what's taking so long anyway. You guys were shopping weeks ago," he tells her kissing her belly before he gets back up from the floor.

She pulls her XXL camp t-shirt on then slips her sandals onto her feet. "I'm ready," finally says then lets him help her down the ladder.

Tharin is waiting for them at the bottom of the tree.

"Hey buddy," Butch says ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Hi," the young centaur says, "Are you going ridding today?"

"No not today," his big brother says much to Tharin's disappointment. "I'll take you hunting later, though, if you want."

"Yeah," Tharin says excitedly. Even though he flies now and shoots any target with ease, Iris still won't let him into the woods without Butch, Leo, or his dad.

"Have you seen Mom this morning," Drew asks Tharin.

"Nope, I was up at the big house and saw Dad, but he said Mom was on a conference call with Fleecy checking on quarterly reports or something dumb like that."

"Quarterly reports aren't dumb," his brother says, "She's finding out how R.O.F.L. is doing."

"Oh," Tharin says like he could care less. "Is the baby moving around this morning," he goes on, changing the subject to something he does care about.

"Yeah, place your hand right here," Drew says motioning him over to her and pointing to a spot on her belly. Tharin places his hand there and gets a big grin on his face.

As they continue to walk along toward the pavilion for breakfast, Butch asks, "Did you get all moved into the cabin yesterday?"

"I didn't know you were moving into the cabin. I'm glad your mom finally decided to let you," Drew tells Tharin.

"She didn't want to let me, but Dad talked her into it," Tharin says. "Mom still thinks I'm too young."

"Don't feel bad, sometimes Mom still treats me like I'm too young to do some things," his brother Butch tells him with a laugh.

"You guys have an awesome mom. You shouldn't complain about her," Drew tells them.

"Yeah, but your mom is soooooo pretty," Tharin says getting all dreamy eyed thinking about Aphrodite.

"You're silly," Drew tells him, as they reach breakfast.

* * *

Meredith is one of the last campers to arrive for breakfast, and it's easy to see she's been crying. She sits away from her brothers and sisters and won't speak to any of them, especially Miranda. Lady Iris notices what is going on and decides to take Meredith to the big house to talk with her after everyone has finished eating.

As the rainbow goddess leads the girl away, she puts an arm around her shoulders and says, "Sweetheart, why don't you tell me why you are crying?"

"Lady Iris, I have fallen in love," Meredith says, as even more tears stream down her face.

"They why are you crying?" Iris continues. "Does he not feel the same way?"

"He said he did, but now...now he tells me we can't be together. He says it will never work between us, but I know it's all my mother's fault. She complained to his father. Told him he had to leave me alone," the girl continues.

"If you love one another, you should be able to overcome anything," the goddess says reassuringly. "Maybe if I talked to your mother," she offers.

"It's no use, Lord Zeus has already spoken," Meredith tells her.

"Lord Zeus?" Iris says confused. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He's Apollo's father," she explains.

"Oh, I see. You have fallen for Lord Apollo," Iris says. "Well, I must say that makes this a little different situation than I thought."

"So you disapprove as well?" Meredith asks the goddess.

"It isn't that simple. Apollo has a reputation, as I'm sure you know, but he does have the capacity for deeply loving someone. I've seen that myself. I remember when he and my brother were both in love with the same person."

"You mean Hyacinthus," the girl says showing she knows the story.

"Yes, but there have been others. Things have just not ever worked out for him," Iris tells her.

"They have convinced him that he will grow tired of me, stop loving me, when I grow old and he stays young. At first he said he'd allow himself to age with me, grow old together and remain in love, but now he says it would be impossible," Meredith explains.

"I know you're heart is broken, Sweetheart. Right now, it seems like you will never get over your love for him. I can tell you that you will move on from this. Take me as an example. I have loved many men over the years. Most of them were using me, for sex, then I fell in love with Andy. I had never loved a man before like I loved him. He was only 18, and I wanted to be with him forever. When Crystal was born, I was so happy, but it was about that time that I realized it would never work. I was immortal he was not. He would someday pass beyond, and I would be left to morn him for an eternity. There is also the possibility that when you age..."

"Please, he said he would always love me," Meredith cries.

"I know, and maybe he could live up to that, but Apollon is used to certain things. In either case, one of you would end up heartbroken. A marriage between an immortal and a demigod can never work. Your mother knows this. She is only trying to protect you no matter how hard that is for you to understand right now. I believe that Apollo understands this as well. He is trying to protect both of your hearts," Iris tells her.

"Oh Lady Iris," the girl cries throwing her arms around the goddess and crying into her shoulder.

"There, there, just let it all out," the goddess says caressing her head. "We'll go inside and have a good cry."


	105. Chapter 105

"We were gone a week and you have a kid," Hades tells Thanatos who stands in front of the king and queen of the Underworld with his new bundle of joy in his arms. Thanatos can't stop grinning with pride. "Well, let me see her," the god continues, as he holds out his hands to take her.

"She's adorable," Persephone says looking over her husband's shoulder and taking the baby's fingers in between hers.

"Thank you, My Lady," Thanatos says. "We could not be any more proud."

"So Birth and Death, what does that make her?" Hades asks.

"We named her Anastasia, because we believe she'll be good at resurrection," the god of death tells him.

"You're wife going to take her in the upper world?" his boss asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We haven't discussed it, but Eileithyia knows she can't resurrect people from up there. They have to come down here and go through the Lethe," Thanatos explains.

"Just so you remember that," Hades says then kisses Anastasia's tiny forehead. "I'm Uncle Hades. You sure are pretty, little one. I like your wings."

"Don't go getting any ideas dearest," Persephone tells her husband since he seems to be really taken with the baby goddess.

Hades looks at his wife like he wasn't thinking anything about having another baby but then smiles, leans over and kisses her cheek.

"I think it's time for me to go find mother," she says kissing Anastasia then Hades then heading toward the entrance of the Underworld.

* * *

"It's not too late to cancel if you're not up to it," Andy tells his wife, as she finishes dressing for their party.

"I don't want to cancel. We planned this before the wedding. We have so much to celebrate including Klaas' life," she says softly then kisses him.

"I'll go check on the kids," he says then places their newborn daughter into her arms.

When Nike comes from their bedroom, which is a different room from before, as they have turned their former bedroom into a memorial for her son, many of the guests have started to arrive.

"Everything looks beautiful," Iris tells her friend, as she takes the baby in her arms to hold her.

"Thank you so much for everything these past couple of weeks," the victory goddess tells her dear friend. "I don't know how we would have gotten through this without you and Chiron."

Nike eventually leaves her daughter with Iris then goes around the room greeting guest. Crystal and Leo, Annabeth and Percy, Nico and Thalatta, Drew and Butch, Dionysus and Ariadne, Miranda Gardner and her mother, Jade from Iris and Nyssa from Hephaestus are both there as well. After several more minutes, Clarisse and Chris along with Travis, Connor, Tate and Jake Mason enter. They are followed by Austin and Mitchell who walk in together laughing.

"Boys, I'm glad you could come," Andy says greeting the group of half-bloods.

"We're honored to be invited," Chris says shaking Andy's hand just as Hermes comes up behind them.

"Lord Hermes, I'm glad you could make it," Andy says taking his hand.

"I cleared my schedule for the evening," the god says with a grin. "With so many of my boys in Olympus, I thought I might need to come keep them out of trouble." Connor and Tate both smile like dad knows them too well.

"Hi Dad," comes another voice from behind Hermes.

"I know that voice," Hermes says turning to give Hermaphroditus a hug. "You look good, son."

"Just like Mom," his boy says with a grin.

"Is she coming this evening?" his father asks.

"No, she doesn't like to go many places without Tristan," Aphroditus says like he's disappointed she isn't going to be there.

"Jake is your father coming?" Andy asks since Hephaestus RSVP'd as maybe.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Nyssa was talking to him, trying to get him to come. I don't know what he decided," Jake answers.

"If you'll excuse me," Andy now tells the guys, "I need to greet some other guests, but please enjoy yourselves." Andy then walks over to a contingent from the Underworld. "Look at her," he says to Thanatos, as he lifts the blanket over Anastasia's little face.

"We're thrilled," Eileithyia says with a happy smile then hugs Andy. "How are you all doing?" the goddess continues.

"It's still hard. You want to just wake up and have Klaas be here, but he's not," Andy says. "Having Andreana helps."

"We were so sorry to hear of your loss," Pasithea now says giving Andy a hug.

"I checked on the boy before we came," Hypnos adds. "I know it doesn't help much, but he is adjusting."

"No, it helps," Andy says shaking hands with the god of sleep. "By the way, your father is here," he tells Pasithea.

"I know, he promised to stay on the opposite side of the room from me," she says with a smile then looks over to see Dionysus blowing her a kiss from across the room.

Nike comes over to greet their guests form the Underworld just as Melinoe and Phantasos enter to join his parents.

"Did you find a place to park the chariot?" Hypnos asks his son.

"Yes Dad," Phantasos says rolling his eyes, like he can't believe his dad doesn't trust him with something so simple.

"Don't you look pretty," Nike says to Melinoe who is wearing a black and white gown that is opposite of her own body, so that the white is on her dark side.

"Thank you," Melinoe says hugging the goddess of victory. "Mom brought me this from Hawaii."

"That's right, they're back. Did they have a wonderful time?" Nike asks of Persephone and Hades second honeymoon.

"I've never seen them so relaxed. Mom is supposed to be here this evening," the nightmare goddess says looking around to room to see if she sees her. She spots her grandmother, Demeter, but not her mom.

"She sent me a text," Pasithea now says, "She said she was running a few minutes late. I think your father is going to join her this evening."

"Who's minding the Underworld?" Andy asks with a chuckle. "You're all here."

"Morpheus," Hypnos says when another voice calls out to him.

"Dad!"

The god of sleep looks over and sees his son and Lou Ellen walking toward them. "Clovis," Hypnos says holding his arms out for a hug. "You and Lou Ellen look very dapper this evening?"

"Dapper?" Clovis questions not understanding the meaning.

"It means you look very nice," Pasithea explains giving her stepson a smile.

As more guest now come through the doorway, Lou Ellen gets excited and runs over to them pulling Clovis with her. "Mom!" she says throwing her arms around Hecate.

"Hello my beauty," the goddess says kissing her. "Clovis," Hecate continues giving her daughter's boyfriend a hug, "Are you behaving yourself around my girl?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Clovis assures her.

"Lord Hades, Lady Persephone," Lou Ellen now says bowing to the king and queen of the Underworld. "I saw pictures of your ceremony. You were so pretty. I loved your dress," she tells the goddess.

"Thank you," Persephone says hugging her best friend's daughter. Lou Ellen continues talking about the dress and leads her mother and Persephone away from the others.

"Lord Hades you look like you got some sun," Nike tells the god, as she leads him the rest of the way into the party.

* * *

As the party continues, everyone seems to be having a wonderful time. The gods and the demigods are talking and joking with one another. Cupid and Psyche show up with Hebe. Hephaestus has also arrived. He takes his daughter Nyssa by the arm and escorts her for the evening.

Alexandria, from Apollo's cabin, is sharing some punch with Percy and Annabeth when Percy asks about her father. "I'm surprised he's missing a party," Percy tells her.

"He's been upset the last few days," Alex says. "His heart is broken, again."

"Apollo with a broken heart? I didn't think that was possible," Annabeth says knowing the god is never at a shortage of ladies, at least mortal ones.

"Lady Demeter put an end to his relationship with Meredith. That's why she's not here tonight either. Neither of them wanted to be around her mom," Alex explains.

"I wondered why Meredith was so sad when I saw her this morning," Percy says. "I didn't know anything about her and Apollo."

It is about this time that a commotion draws everyone's attention toward the door.

"Why are there so many half-bloods in Olympus?" a male voice barks.

"What are you doing here?" Nike asks stunned that Zeus would have the nerve to show his face at her party.

"Are you saying I am not invited?" the god asks.

"After what you did, how could you _not_ know that you are not wanted here?" Nike tells him.

"You should be over it by now," the king of the gods says, like Klaas' death is old news.

"It's only been two week," Andy says stepping up next to his wife. "You many not morn your children for longer than that, but we love ours. We love Klaas. We miss him."

"Whatever," Zeus says then spots his daughter Eileithyia. "I have been looking for you," he barks and points a finger at her, "Get over here!"

Thanatos steps in front of his girl then says, "I will not have you speak to her that way, Lord Zeus."

"So you lied to me?" Zeus asks ignoring the god of death. "You are with this _thing_."

"Yes, Thanatos and I are in love," she answers her father.

"And what is that?" he asks pointing to the baby in her arms.

"This is our daughter, Anastasia," Eile says proudly.

"Hades!" Zeus yells seeing his brother in attendance. "You had to have known about this. Why was I not notified?"

"I need not tell you who I allow in my realm," Hades tells his brother.

"When it is my daughter, yes, you do," his brother says.

"Think again," Hades says turning his back to walk away.

"And what are you doing in Olympus anyway? It is not winter solstice," Zeus continues talking at him.

Hades turns back and says, "Unlike you, I was invited by Nike and Andy."

"Sweetheart," Hera, who has joined her husband, says taking him by the arm. "Please do not cause a scene. We have a new grandchild. We should be happy for them. You know Thanatos is honorable. He would make a good husband for Eile."

"I have heard nothing about a marriage," her husband says.

Hera looks at Thanatos, as if waiting for him to announce something, but it's Eileithyia that speaks. "Maybe we do not see the need for a wedding. We know we plan to be together forever."

"But your child is illegitimate," Zeus says like that is scandalous. Hera looks at her husband, like he's lost his mind while everyone else within earshot starts to laugh.

"Really father," Eileithyia says, "You, of all gods, have the nerve to speak badly of illegitimacy. You have more illegitimate children than anyone in the history of the world."

"We are not talking about me. We are speaking of you," he tells her, as Hera reaches for her granddaughter.

"Sweet little angel. Look at your gorgeous black wings. Thanatos she is beautiful," Hera says like she really could care less if her daughter is married.

"Thanks, Mom," he says then leads Hera away with his daughter.

Zeus then grabs his daughter's arms and says, "I forbid you to continue in this relationship. He can raise the child in the Underworld, but you will not go back."

"Let go of me," Eile says calmly. Thanatos starts to go charging back to his girl's aid when Hera puts her hand on his arm.

"Let her handle this. She needs to stand up to her father, finally," the goddess tells him softly. Thanatos hesitates.

"Come home with me," Zeus says trying to sound a little less bossy.

"I will not, and you will not tell me that I cannot be with my family," Eile tells him not taking her eyes from his.

"I believe I just did," he says.

"I believe you will reconsider that. Unless you want your precious mankind to come to an end," she tells him still keeping her voice calm and even.

"You do not have the power..."

"Don't I? I have the power to prevent any and _all_ births from taking place, including any and all future _illegitimate _children of yours, Father," she says cutting him off in mid sentence.

"You wouldn't," Zeus says in disbelief, but he has let go of her arm. As if to prove her point, Eileithyia sits down and crosses her legs. "Now you are making a scene," he tells her, since she's got him over a barrel and he knows it. She continues to sit. "Your daughter can take over childbirth," he says smartly.

"My daughter will be in the Underworld with her father, remember," Eileithyia says smartly.

"Why not just agree to get married and eliminate this matter?" her dad says now trying to find a way to save face in front of all the gods and demigods.

"When you swear on the River Styx never to cheat of Mom again, I'll agree to get married," she says prompting a glare from him that says, _I should kill you right now_. "After all, Father, I need to see that marriage still means something."

Everyone in the room is now focused on the two of them and many are concerned about where this standoff will end, especially Drew, Clarisse and Annabeth who are all pregnant at the moment.

When Zeus and Eileithyia continue to stare at each other, a loud clapping starts from across the room. "Bravo, bravo," Dionysus shouts, as he continues clapping. A nod to Hermes gets him clapping as well. Then Hermes gets his boys to start clapping. "What a performance! Brilliant!" the god of theater shouts.

"Yes, bravo," Hermes agrees. "Father, you should get the Oscar with a performance like that."

Zeus looks at his sons like they've lost their minds then realizes that they are giving him a way out of this situation. "Well, you know, I am the father of the god of theater," the king of the gods says with a grin.

"I think we should have toast after a performance like that," Dionysus says raising his class in the air. Everyone else follows his lead. "Cheers and bravo." Zeus takes a bow, as Thanatos takes Eileythia's hand and leads her away.

"You are the brilliant one," he tells her then kisses her cheek.

Andy goes over to his bride to make sure she is going to be alright with Zeus being there once the tension dies down.

"It is fine," she assures him. "He usually does not stay long at things like this. Now that he has made his appearance and a big scene, he will leave soon."

Annabeth, seeing Nike and Andy alone for a few moments, goes over to ask of her mother. She knows how much Nike means to her Mom, and she's surprised she isn't there.

"She's coming later," Nike says then pulls Annabeth closer to her so she can whisper in her ear. "She is waiting for Zeus and Hera to make an appearance then leave. We all knew they would. She's bringing a date."

"Are you serious?" Annabeth says in complete shock that her mom would dare bring Thoth to Olympus. Nike smiles her answer.

* * *

As everyone expected, Zeus and Hera make a grand exit about twenty minutes after the big show. It is Percy who states the obvious. "Let's hear it for Mr. D! His quick thinking just saved mankind," he shouts raising his glass to the wine god.

"I thought for sure that was going to end bad," Chris agrees, as he places his hand on Clarisse's stomach.

"I agree. Three cheers for the wine dude," Nico says raising his glass as well.

"Well, yes, I am brilliant," Dionysus says receiving a kiss from his loving Ariadne, while she brushes his long curls off of his shoulder.

"Mr. D gets younger every time I see him," Connor whispers to Travis, as Tate nods his head in agreement.

"I guess he really loves being with his wife," Travis says in a _go figure_ tone.

"Is it safe to come in?" Athena asks from the doorway.

"Yes, they have been and gone," Nike says going to her.

Athena reaches for something outside the door then pulls Thoth inside. "Everyone," she says getting the attention of those still present, "I would like for you to meet a friend of mine. This is Thoth. Thoth, everyone," she says waving at all those present. Hades raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

Annabeth goes over and takes Thoth's hand. "It's nice to see you again, Lord Thoth," she says acting like there isn't anything special about him being with her mother.

"Ah, Annabeth, wonderful to see you as well," he says then other demigods start making their way over to meet the Egyptian god.

"I thought you guys were all in hiding or something," Dionysus says when Athena and Thoth make their way around the room to he and Ariadne.

"I can't leave my humans. You know how it is," Thoth explains with a smile then kisses Ariadne's hand. "You are still as beautiful as ever," he says laying on the charm.

"Wait, have the two of you met?" Dionysus asks like a jealous husband.

"We ran into each other on Naxos," Ariadne says.

"I saw her there weeping, and I felt so bad for her that I stopped to see if she was alright," Thoth continues explaining.

"And I'm just hearing of this _why_?" Dionysus asks, as his face begins to turn a bit pink.

"I did not think it important. I told him that I was waiting, praying for you to come alone. He left me there and said he would check back later to make sure I had been rescued," his wife explains, as she holds tightly onto his arm.

"And, of course, you did rescue her," Thoth adds.

"Of course," Dionysus says kissing his wife's hand as well, as if he were overriding the Egyptian kiss.

Athena then leads Thoth over to Hermes, but neither god seems any too happy to see the other.

"Hermes," Thoth says like the name leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"Thoth," Hermes says the exactly same way. "What exactly are you doing with my big sis?"

"Hermes," Athena says, "Be nice. Thoth is a friend of mine."

"Since when do you have to go slumming for friends," her brother asks.

Thoth looks like he wants to punch Hermes in the face but restrains himself. "Look, I realize that both of you resent being called one and the same," Athena says.

"You've got that straight," her brother says, as Thoth nods in agreement.

"But you should not take it out on each other. Neither of you had anything to do with the merger. It was stupid mortals that did that. We all know you are completely different," Athena continues.

"You act like we should just accept it. That's big coming from you, _Minerva_," Hermes says knowing she hates being called that.

"Do not call me that, you herm," she says angrily.

"You want to see a post with a penis," he shouts grabbing for the waistband of his pants.

"You two are being a immature," Hades says stepping in between his niece and nephew. Giving Thoth an opportunity to put his arms around Athena and pull her aside.

"Calm down," he tells her softly. "I do not want you to fight with your brother over this. You are right, it is not his fault that he stole my city."

While Thoth is talking to Athena, Dionysus tries to talk some sense into Hermes. "You do realize that you are fighting because you both hate the same thing," he tells his older brother. "You really should be laughing at how stupid the mortals were for even thinking you could be the same god. I mean he's way smarter than you."

"Very funny, little brother," Hermes says, but he knows Dionysus is right. They should be laughing together over the ridiculous suggestion. He decides to be the bigger god and talk to Thoth.

"You are cute when you get mad," Thoth whispers in Athena's ear causing her to laugh like a school girl just as Hermes comes over to them.

"Excuse me," he says getting their attention. "Thoth, look I know you did not have anything to do with that whole Hermopolis business and neither did I. I never did understand how they came up with that same god thing anyway. Truce?" He offers his hand to the Egyptian.

"I can accept that," Thoth says shaking hands with Hermes.

"Sis, I'm sorry for the Minerva thing. I was trying to make you mad, but I should never have gone there," Hermes tells Athena.

"Thank you, Hermes," she says giving him a hug.

"Now don't we all feel better," Dionysus says putting an arm around his sister and his brother.

* * *

As the evening goes on, the guest start slowly to leave. The demigods, with the exception of Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalatta, leave. Hephaestus heads out just after them. Demeter, Persephone, and Hecate all leave together, after Hades promises his wife that he'll take care and eat right while she's away. Those who are left now sit together talking.

"It was easier to accept Alexander than it was to accept Julius," Thoth says when Dionysus asks about the conquests of Egypt. "I mean to think that stupid girl gave it all away just because he was good in the sack."

"You know Alex was mom's son," Annabeth tells Thoth.

"Yes, I recognized him as her boy as soon as I saw him," the god says.

"I was so proud of him," Athena says with a smile.

"So how long you two been sleeping with each other?" Hades asks out of the blue.

"What?" Athena says shocked by the question.

"Sex, how long you two been having it?" he asks again.

"We have not," Thoth says. "You know Athena is a virgin."

"I know she used to be a virgin," Hades continues.

"I assure you, Uncle, that I still am. Thoth and I are just close friends," the goddess insists.

"What do you say, Aphroditus? Have they slept together?" Hades asks his great nephew.

"I, oh, um..." Hermes' son says stumbling around the question.

"Don't put my boy on the spot," Hermes says putting his arm around Aphroditus.

"Sani is your son, the two of you together," Hermes asks of Percy and Annabeth's boy. "He's clearly a god, and he's clearly extremely intelligent."

"Please you can't tell anyone," Athena begs everyone there. "He is our son, but he was conceived the same way all of my others were."

"Sorry about your luck," Thanatos tells Thoth with a chuckle.

"I have been trying to get her to break down and experience the pleasure, but she continues to hold on to her chastity," Thoth says looking to his girlfriend then leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Nike, Eileithyia, you've both recently lost your virginities. Was it worth it?" Dionysus asks the goddesses.

They look at each other then Eileithyia smiles and says, "Oh, my gods yes it was worth it." Nike smiles in agreement and nods her head.

"But we were both ready. If Athena is not, she should continue to hold her ground," Nike says looking at her long time friend.

"Or cross her legs," Hermes says laughing. Athena throws a pillow across the room and hits him in the face.


	106. Chapter 106

When the guests from the Underworld finally head home, the only ones left at Nike's are Athena and Thoth, Percy and Annabeth and Nico and Thalatta. The latter foursome came together and will be leaving together. Annabeth decides to say what she's been thinking since her mom arrived. "You took an awfully big chance bringing Thoth here with so many witnesses."

"I do not see any reason to hide the fact that we are friends," Athena tells her.

"But now look how many people know about Sani," her daughter continues.

"No one is going to take him away from you," her mom assures her.

"I know that, but what if your dad tries to strong arm you like he did Eileithyia about Thanatos?"

"He is not going to stop us from being together. I will live in Memphis if it comes down to it, but it will not come down to it. He knows he needs me on his side in every battle," Athena says confidently.

"I have to say, you sure are putting a lot of thought into a non-intimate relationship," Percy tells his mom-in-law.

"Sex is not the only form of intimacy," Thoth tells him.

"I agree, but since we were about sixteen, I think we both knew it would happen eventually," Percy says. "You guys on the other hand."

"I would never expect Thoth to stay with me forever without getting to that point," his mother-in-law responds. "I just want to be sure."

"That's reasonable," Thalatta says knowing she was sure about Nico before they did anything.

"I think we can all agree with that," Nike says.

"I hate to call it a night," Nico now says, "But we really need to get home to our boy."

"Agreed," Percy says. "Lacy is probably wondering where we are?"

"Sani has training with Brooklyn House in the morning," Annabeth agrees, as she stands. Her mother then stands to give her a hug.

"I am so pleased that things have changed enough that I can spend time with you like this. I never got this with any of my other children," the goddess says. "Tell Mitchell that I will be at the chariot race this Friday."

"That will mean everything to him," Annabeth says happy that her mom will be there to watch her brother race.

As Blackjack pulls the chariot with Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Thalatta, the four of them talk about the events of the evening.

"So your mom and Thoth," Nico says looking at Annabeth.

"Yeah, I guess Sani was conceived the day we help Carter and Sadie with their shabti problem in Memphis," Annabeth says.

"We were wondering, when Sani was obviously a little god, but we didn't want to ask," Thalatta says. "We knew that wasn't really the kind of info you could share with just anybody."

"I guess everyone knows now," Percy says.

"Does that bother you?" Annabeth asks her husband, as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I would have rather kept it a secret, but I don't guess it really matters. Most people probably knew the truth anyway," her husband says. He guides Blackjack toward camp.

Nico helps Percy unhitch Blackjack while Thalatta goes in with Annabeth to get Attisain. He's sound asleep on the sofa next to Lacy who is ready a book.

"Sorry we're so late," Annabeth says hugging Lacy.

"No problem. How was the party?" Aphrodite's daughter asks.

"Eventfully," Annabeth says with a smile. "It's late, I'll tell you about it in the morning after breakfast."

"I'll walk you home," Thalatta tells Lacy walking to the door with her son in her arms.

Nico and Percy have freed Blackjack and decide to leave the chariot where it is until the morning since Annabeth will be using it to take Sani to Brooklyn. The di Angelos walk Lacy to cabin ten then on to cabin thirteen.

Percy and Annabeth check on their sleeping angels then climb into bed. He pulls her into his arms and holds her without saying anything.

"I hope Mom knows what she's doing," Annabeth says not much louder than a whisper.

"Come on, she's Athena. She the smartest woman in the world," he says kissing her temple.

"But not when it comes to love. She's totally out of her element."

"Maybe Aphrodite can guide her," he suggests.

She turns to look at him then says, "My mom is never going to accept advice from Aphrodite. You know that."

"Well I saw Eros smiling at her this evening, maybe he's looking out for her," Percy says then notices his wife is asleep.

* * *

Annabeth, with the help of Blackjack, lands their chariot on the roof of Brooklyn House, as Freak squawks to let the magicians know she has arrived. Carter shows up while she is freeing the pegasus from the harness, so he can sightsee while Sani is having his lesson.

"Good morning," he says reaching Sani from his car seat.

"Good morning, Carter, how are things on the Egyptian side the family today?" Annabath asks, as she pats Blackjack on the backside to let him know he's free.

"Things are good," he tells her, "We've been looking forward to you guys getting back. How was the Underworld and California?"

"We had a great time. The wedding, or whatever you call it, was beautiful. Hades and Persephone were so happy, and we had a wonderful time with my parents. They really love Sani, just like Sophia," she tells him, as they head into the house.

They head into the library today for training where Sadie and Cleo are waiting for them. "I'll leave you guys to it," Carter says closing the heavy library doors behind their guests.

Once they go through the pleasantry of hellos, Cleo takes Sani in her arms and goes to a table where she has a couple of papyrus scrolls spread out for them.

"Do you want to learn to draw?" the magician asks the young god. Sani grins and nods his head. They spend the next hour going over several hieroglyphic symbols. Cleo writes the name in English next to her hieroglyphs, so that Annabeth can take it home for Sani to practice with.

"He's doing so well," Sadie tells Annabeth, as they sit and talk.

"We're very proud of him. He help my family build a model of the Parthenon with Legos while we were in California. He's such a bright boy," Annabeth says being the proud momma.

Cleo leaves Sani with his crayons when the lesson is finished and tells him he can draw while she talks with his mommy.

"He's so clever," Cleo says excitedly to Annabeth when she sit next to her. "I realize he's special, but he's only a few weeks old and he's already perfectly drawing hieroglyphs. I'm just amazed," the magician who follows the path of Thoth says. She spends a few minutes going over what they wrote then roles up her copy, ties it off, and hands it to Annabeth to take home. When she goes back over to Sani, she lets out a gasp when she looks at his paper. "Guys, come look!" she exclaims to Sadie and Annabeth.

Sani has drawn an Egyptian man with a bird head and long skinny beak. The god is holding an ankh, the symbol of life. Below the birdman, he has drawn what looks like a long beaked bird standing on a board then a half-circle over two slashes followed by what looks like a long-haired bearded man sitting with his knees pulled up in front of him.

"Isn't that Thoth?" Annabeth asks recognizing the god with the ibis head.

"Yes, and that's his name in hieroglyphics," Sadie says.

"That's very good sweetheart," Annabeth says giving her little guy a hug.

"I know, Mommy," he replies with a toothy grin.

"Cleo, would you mind to take Sani to the kitchen and get him a snack. I need to speak with Annabeth on a private matter," Sadie asks the magician once they have all had a good look at the god's pictures.

"Come on Sani, I think we have some fresh baked cookies," Cleo says taking his hand.

"Oooo, yummy," Annabeth says giving him a smile to show she approves.

"I..." Sadie starts then hesitates, "I don't know who else to talk to about this, but I really need to talk with someone."

"Of course you can talk with me," Annabeth says putting her hand on Sadie's arm since she can tells whatever it is, it is really bothering her.

"I've been doing research on Egyptian gods. See, I was raised by my grandparents, and they wouldn't even discuss that part of our family history. They wanted to pretend it didn't exist, so I didn't know as much as I should have. Anyway, I found out something, something about Anubis," Sadie starts.

"You seem upset by whatever it is, but you know you can't always trust everything you read. Look at Hades, he's nothing like what even the myths make him out to be," Annabeth tells her.

"I know, but this is kind of major and I, I'm scared to death to ask him about it," Sadie says nervously. Annabeth waits for her to continue without saying anything. "I have found several different references to him having a wife and daughter."

"I see," Annabeth says. "I can understand why that would bother you, but you know you have to ask him to get the real truth. I will say this, I've seen how he looks at you. He deeply loves you. There has to be an explanation that makes him able to be with you like he is."

"What if she's just gone with the other gods and may be back. I'll not only lose Anubis, but I'll lose Walt too. Walt can't survive without Anubis. It would destroy me to lose either one of them but to lose both..." Tears are welling up in Sadie's eyes. Annabeth knows she's a strong girl, but this would be hard for any girl to accept. She puts her arms around Sadie and holds her. The girls stay like that until someone opens the door."

"Hey," Anubis says peeking in just as the girls straighten up and Sadie wipes tears from her cheeks. "Is everything okay in here?"

Annabeth gives Sadie a look that says, _talk to him_.

"Could you come in and close the door," Sadie tells him, as Annabeth stands to leave them alone. "Annabeth, please would you stay?"

"Are you sure," the demigod asks. Sadie nods her head, so Annabeth sits back down.

"What is it babe?" Anubis asks sitting down in front of Sadie and taking her hands.

"This is so hard," Sadie tells him. "I don't know where to start. You know I have been reading up on the gods." He nods. "I...I found something."

"What is it?" he asks concerned.

"I found out... I mean I read...Were you married? Did you have a daughter?" she asks him.

Anubis places a hand gently on each side of her face then softly says, "You're talking about Anput and Kebechet?"

A look of pain comes over her face. By him saying the names, she's sure it must be true.

"You know the people who write that stuff don't always get it right. They can't even figure out that Set is my dad and Osiris just raised me," he tells her. When Sadie doesn't look convinced, he says, "Anput is me. For some reason, a female, but still me. Everything about her was exactly the same as me. As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't exist. Kebechet is my niece. My twin sister, Khaybat, was her mother. Of course, you might also find some writings that say _she_ was my wife, which is just not right. I mean would Apollo ever marry Artemis?" he says with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. Annabeth smiles knowing Apollo would probably go for it, which could be one reason Artemis swore off men.

"So you're not married?" Sadie asks wanting so badly to believe it.

"Not yet," he says with a grin, "But maybe in a few years, if a certain girl will have me." His grins melts Sadie's heart. Sometimes it's hard for her to pick out the differences between Walt and Anubis. The longer they are together, the more they become one, but that grin is definatly Anubis.

"I love you," she tells him. "I've been so scared that there was someone else. Someone who would come back some day and take you from me."

Anubis kisses her softly on the lips. "I love you Sadie. I want to be with you and only you."

"I think I'll go find my boy," Annabeth says softly then places a hand on each of their shoulders. Anubis looks up and gives her a smile. Sadie continues to look at his face. Annabeth leaves them alone to talk or neck or whatever.


	107. Chapter 107

As the campers get ready to this week's chariot race, everyone gathers for the spectacle. Just before the racers climb onboard, Athena arrives with Thoth.

"It looks sturdy," the goddess says placing one hand on her cabin's chariot and the other on Malcolm's neck, since he wouldn't feel her hand on his shoulder through his armor. "Here's a little present," she says placing something in his hand.

"Thanks Mom," Malcolm says proudly, as he motions for his brother to hurry over to see their mother before the race starts.

"Hi Mom," Clinton says with a grin. "You must be Lord Thoth," Clinton says extending his hand.

"In the flesh," Thoth says with smile.

"We'd better get going," Malcolm tells his brother to get him on board.

"We'll be rooting for you," Athena says then leads Thoth over to the bleachers where Annabeth and Percy sit with the kids, as well as Athena's other children.

Once they take a seat, Athena reaches for Sophia and Thoth for Sani then Thoth leans over and says, "You did a nice job with the chariot by the way."

"Thank you sweetheart. I am still quite proud of it," Athena says with a pleased smile.

"We perfected it though," he continues with a smug grin. She gives him a stunned look then he starts laughing. "We moved the axle to the very back instead of in the middle where you put it."

"How many of your men fell out and got their feet caught up in the wheels?" she asks with a completely serious look on her face.

"Well, I would assume it has happened at some point," he answers like he's offended that she would think that was a design flaw. When she smiles, he laughs again.

"Do the two of you do this all the time?" Percy asks.

"What do you mean?" his mother-in-law asks.

"Compete with each other," he explains.

"Not always," Thoth says giving Percy a wink.

"Grandpa," Sani says looking up at Thoth. The god is stunned at first, since they never referred to him as the boy's grandfather.

"Yes, son," Thoth says looking at the boy.

"I glad you here," Sani tells him with a grin.

"Me too," the god says, as the race starts.

Not every cabin has a chariot in the race today, but there are still plenty enough to make it dangerous. Butch and Jade are manning the Iris chariot. Travis and Connor take up the reins for Hermes today. It's Travis' first race since returning from Camp Jupiter. Leo and Jake are in for Hephaestus. Alexandria and Austin are racing for Apollo, Sherman and a newer girl named Camilla are riding for Ares, and the twins are riding in their first race together for Nike's cabin. In the past, Veronica and Kalonice took turns driving for Klaas.

Immediately, the funny business starts. Butch sends a rainbow into the face of the horses pulling the Apollo kids. The colors are not acid like when his mother shoots a rainbow from her palm, but it still distracts the horses enough to get them skittish.

"Two can play that," Austin shouts flashing a golden disk sending a beam of sun into Jades eyes.

"I can't see," she screams rubbing her eyes, as Austin starts to laugh.

"Now," Jake yells, and Leo levels a volley of fire balls at both the Iris and Apollo chariots. The floor of the Iris chariot burst into a colorful raging fire causing Butch and Jade to jump out crashing to the ground. Jake has to do some quick maneuvering to avoid running them over.

"Well that didn't last long," Iris says from the stands.

"Told you he should have let me go," Henry says pouting.

"Your day will come," his mom says patting him on the leg.

"Yeah," Tharin says, "You'll get to do it way before me."

"You can't ride in a chariot son," Iris tells her youngest.

"I can pull one," the young centaur says.

"We'll see," Iris says, which Tharin takes to mean probably not.

Malcolm and Clinton are coming up behind the Hephaestus chariot and making good time. "Remember, don't pull it out unless you have to. We want to save it for the right time," Malcolm tells his brother.

"Would incoming fireballs be the right time?" Clinton asks in a panic.

"Of course," Malcolm says looking up just in time to duck. "Now!" he shouts.

Clinton twists the gold band on his arm and Aegis springs forward. He's able to block all of the fire Leo is throwing at them. When the son of Hephaestus gives up and stop throwing them, Clinton turns the shield toward the Ares chariot. The horses immediately respond.

"Straighten up," Sherman yells at the horses then notices his sister has ducked down in the chariot, so she won't be able to see the face of Medusa. "Get up stupid. It's just a shield. It can't hurt you," he now yells at her while pulling on her arm.

"It's horrible," she screams.

"So's my fist in your face if you don't get up and do your job," he yells. That finally gets her back to her feet, but they've lost a lot go ground.

"Nice," Malcolm grins. Try it on somebody else.

Apollo and Hephaestus are still in front of them, but Hermes and Nike are both behind them. Clinton figures it will work better on the girls, so he flashes it at Veronica and Kalonice.

"Nice try," Kalonice yells, as they gain on the Athena boys. "Mom is so used to that shield that it doesn't bother us," she continues then flings flaming torches at the boys. The shield protects them, but suddenly the Nike girls are picking up speed. Before Malcolm knows it, they are running neck and neck.

Now Nike's kids are right beside them, Hephaestus and Apollo are in front of them, and Ares and Hermes are behind them. Malcolm takes a quick look back and sees that Ares and Hermes are slowing each other down. Connor is lobbing coiled snakes at the Ares chariot, aiming at Camilla. She doesn't seem to be bothered by the snakes, but the horses aren't happy with them. She's having a terrible time keeping them under control while Sherman throws spears at the wheels of the Hermes chariot. He's landed with one that has broken off and is dragging in the dirt causing a lot of dust.

Up ahead, the Apollo kids are still battling it out with Leo and Jake. Leo has gone from lobbing fire balls to throwing little mechanical creepy crawlies that are swarming Alex and Austin. As soon as they make contact with something, little pincer spring out and grab hold. Alex has them hanging from her shirt and her hair, while Austin it trying to swat one off of his nose.

"We're gaining on them," Clinton shouts pointing at Apollo, as they make the corner to start the second lap.

"Watch out," Malcolm yells, as the Nike girls are now shooting arrows at them. Clinton turns Aegis toward them again, Kalonice keep shooting. The arrows are blunt tipped, so she starts aiming at the horses.

"No you don't," Malcolm yells and swerves his chariot toward them. "You need to fight back," he yells to his brother. Clinton pulls out his sword and starts swinging toward the girls. Veronica takes action by pulling away from them.

Leo has now thrown so many mechanical bugs at the Apollo chariot that Alex is covered with them. She finally has no choice, she screams at Austin to take the reins, so she can swat some of them off of her. Unfortunately, he is so busy trying to brush the off of himself, he doesn't hear her. The horses, which have their own fair share of bugs hanging from them, dart off course to get away from Leo. Leo shouts at their success, but then quickly turns his attention toward the two chariots coming up behind them, Nike and Athena.

"They're closing in on us," Jake yells, as if his brother hadn't noticed.

"You just keep driving," Leo shouts back.

Leo knows that his bugs are close enough to spiders to scare off the Athena kids, but at the moment the Nike girls are in between them. He's quickly trying to decide what to use against them when a shower of laurel wreaths start raining down on them. His first thought is, _well that's lame_, but then he realizes that Kalonice is so accurate with her aim that they are coming down over Jake's head and binding his arms, so he can't control the horses.

"Little help," his brother shouts.

Leo reaches into his tool belt for a knife, but by the time he pulls one out, Jake has wreaths up to his neck. He starts cutting his brother free, but the Nike girls quickly overtake them and Athena is right behind them. Once Jake is free, both of the other chariots are in front of them and Clinton has turned Aegis on their horses. Leo doesn't have Percy's skill of talking to horses, but he doesn't need one to understand the two pulling their chariot. The Hephaestus horses will have none of that shield and are backing away.

"One to go," Malcolm shouts as they round the third turn.

"They're so fast, how can we stop them?" Clinton asks.

"Aim for the horses. We have to slow them down," Malcolm yells. Clinton pulls out a long rope and makes a lasso. He quickly flings it at farthest horse's. "Nice," Malcolm says, since he made it over the head.

"Been practicing," Clinton says then starts pulling.

"What the..." Veronica shouts, as her horses are now veering toward the Athena chariot. Clinton raises Aegis again, as his brother pulls even with the girls.

"We told you..." Kalonice shouts, but Malcolm cuts her off.

"It might not bother you, but what about your horses," he shouts.

"Damn you to Hades," Kalonice shouts. She can't even throw fire or laurels because the stupid shield will just block them.

"See you in your mom's circle, ladies," Malcolm yells, as he goes past them and over the finish line.

The contingent from Athena's cabin are jumping up and down. It's not the first time they've won the chariot races, but it's the first time they get to celebrate with Mom.

Chiron stands waiting for them to jump down from the chariot and join him. Malcolm and Clinton each grab one of Athena's hands and pull her with them.

"I am so proud of both of you," she says kissing each of their cheeks.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Mom," Clinton says knowing it was her shield that did a lot of the work.

"Today we are pleased to have Lady Athena in attendance for our race," Chiron says giving the goddess a bow. "It is, therefore, very fitting that we award the laurels to her cabin. Well done Malcolm and Clinton." The wreaths appear on their heads, as the rest of their cabin mates lift them onto their shoulders.

"You are eating this up," Thoth whispers to Athena.

"And why shouldn't I," she says sliding the golden band back onto her own wrist.

* * *

After the race, Athena takes Thoth to her cabin to show him around. "So exactly how many kids do you have?" he asks when he sees all the beds pushed to the sides of the walls.

"I have a few," she answers with a smile. He nods his head thinking that's an understatement.

Thoth walks over to the bookshelves and takes a look at the titles. "Your children do me proud," he says noticing a great many of them are related to subjects even the Greeks have given him credit for creating including math, geometry, surveying, astronomy and so on.

"They have learned what is important in life," she says.

"Lord Thoth, sir," Sonia, one of Athena's youngest demigod children at camp, says softly.

"Yes," he says looking down at her. "What do you have here?" he asks reaching for the book she has in her hands.

"It is one of yours," Athena says curiously.

"A copy, but yes it is my work," he agrees.

"I was wondering if you would sign it for me," the girl asks handing him a pen.

"I would be honored," he says then flips to the inside page and writes, _To the brilliant children of my wonderful Athena, may you find some wisdom in this work. Thoth._ He then hands the book and the pen back to Sonia.

"I have been reading it sir. May I ask a question?" she continues.

"Of course," he says then takes a seat with her on her bed. Sonia opens to a page she has bookmarked.

"This calculation right here, I...I do not wish to offend you but..." she says, as Thoth takes a closer look.

"This is incorrect," he says. "May I borrow your pen?" The girl hands the pen over, and he crosses out the equation that was written and writes another one over the top of it. Sonia smiles when she sees what he replaces it with.

"That is what I thought sir," she says with a smile.

"I guess that got lost in translation," he tells her, as he hands the pen back to her. "Were there other mistakes?" he continues, "I would hate to look stupid over printer errors."

"That was the only one I have seen so far," she assures him.

"You realize not many children, especially of your age, would have understood that well enough to question it," the god tells her.

"I thought I was going crazy for a couple days. Until I showed it to Annabeth. She agreed that it couldn't be right," the girl explains.

"If you find anything else, or if you need help understanding any of it, you let me know. I would be happy to help you Sonia," he says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you sir," she says then gives her mother a hug and goes to place the book back on her nightstand.

"You're children really are brilliant," he says taking her hand.

"Of course," she agrees with a laugh then she starts checking under their beds to make sure everything is really clean.

"Gods you really are their mother," he laughs.


	108. Chapter 108

Once Athena has given her cabin her own inspection, she leads Thoth out to go over and spend more time with Annabeth and the kids. As they walk across the lawn, the goddess spots something out of the corner of her eye. At first, she thinks it is just another camper. He looks to be in his late teens or early twenties, but then she notices the wings. The boy is leaning against a tree spinning a bow on top of his foot.

"Eros, is that you?" Athena calls out to him.

"Yes, m' lady," he says bowing and waiving his hand in a fancy motion toward her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I have a little business to attend to," he says with a grin.

"Not with me," she tells him bluntly.

"Well_ he_ certainly doesn't need my services. He's already in love with you," Eros says looking at Thoth. Athena looks back at her boyfriend. He looks at her with a smile that says, _guilty as charged._

"I love him," she says defensively.

"So it is my brother, Anteros whose services you need," Eros suggests.

"Lady Athena does not need to be pressured into anything she isn't ready for," Thoth says.

"Mother would disagree," Eros says then snaps his fingers.

"Did you call for me?" Anteros says popping onto the lawn next to his brother.

"Do not make me get your mother here," Athena now warns the boys.

"Wait, you want me to shoot Lady Athena?" Anteros says in shock.

"See even your brother knows better than to do what you are suggesting," the goddess says looking at Eros.

"She refuses to admit what she truly feels inside," Eros tells his brother.

"I do not refuse to admit anything," Athena insists. "I am taking my time to make sure I make no mistakes. This...This relationship is extremely important to me. I must do this correctly. That takes planning."

"Love does not require planning," Anteros says in a tone that says _you silly woman_.

"Boys," Thoth says, "She loves me. I know this. The planning is for a life together. Neither of you can shoot an arrow and make those issues disappear."

Aphrodite's sons look at each other having a silent conversation in their heads.

_What do you think, brother?_ Anteros imparts on his brother.

_She's extremely intelligent, they both are, they could be talking their way around us_, his brother replies.

_But they are together and they do admit their love_, Anteros points out.

_So you recommend that we leave them alone, let them work the rest out themselves?_ Eros says in his brother's head.

_If we shoot them, force them into some love struck madness without figuring out how to handle Lord Zeus, I mean she is his daughter_, Anteros replies.

_And he's an Egyptian,_ Eros agrees.

"Are the two of your going to stand there all day?" Athena asks, since they just keep looking at each other.

"We've decided that you have a very good point," Anteros tells her.

"As if I needed _you_ to tell me that," the goddess of wisdom replies.

"If you weren't the goddess of wisdom, we wouldn't be giving you a chance," Eros responds to her smart remark. "The two of you are the only ones _smart _enough to figure out how to approach Lord Zeus with your relationship. We agree that you should not rush into anything until you have done that."

"But be warned," Anteros adds, "If you do not handle this matter fairly quickly, I will find you, and Lord Zeus be damned, I will shoot you."

"You listen to me butterfly boy," Thoth now says pointing a finger at Anteros, "I will not stand for you threatening my lady."

"That wasn't a threat," Eros says not wanting to get into anything in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. "He was just giving the goddess a friendly warning."

"Better keep it at that," Thoth says then offers his arm to Athena. She takes it and walks on to cabin three while Aphrodite's boys whisper to each other behind them.

* * *

"I cannot believe they are that full of themselves," Thoth says, as Annabeth shows them inside.

"Who?" the demigod asks.

"I can. Have you met their mother?" Athena says responding to Thoth instead of her daughter.

"Well they had better not bother you again," he says putting a protective arm around her shoulders. "I wasn't kidding when I warned Anteros."

"Ah, I see," Annabeth smiles now knowing who they are referring to.

"Please promise me that no matter what, you will not attack them on your own," Athena tells him.

"They are sons of Aphrodite, how difficult could they be?" Thoth says.

"Don't forget, they are also sons of Ares," Annabeth reminds him. "He might be dumb, but he's strong and powerful, and there are three of them. If they gang up on you..."

"Do not sell me short. I am no slouch when it comes to strength or power," Thoth says, but seeing the look on Athena's face, like she's concerned this has turned ugly, he says, "But it will not come to that. We just need to decided how to handle your father."

"So you've decided to get married?" Annabeth asks surprised.

"We decided to be together, as for marriage..." her mother replies with her mind obviously spinning off into a million thoughts.

"Aren't you already married?" Annabeth asks Thoth.

"Yes and no," he replies. "I am pared with both Maat and Seshat, but there has never been any type of ceremony linking us. I respect Seshat, and she's good in bed, but she's really just a librarian," he tells her.

"And Maat?" Athena's daughter asks.

"She is so laid back, she really could care less what I do. She's also the goddess of honesty, so there's no way she would ever try to claim we were more than lovers," he answers.

"So you are free to marry," Athena asks, "I mean if we were to decide..."

"Yes," he assures her.

"What about Osiris?" Annabeth asks, "You said he could not find out about Sani. What would he do..."

"Osiris, well the fact of the matter is, he wouldn't even be here if it were not for me. None of the five would be. You see I am the one who came up with the plan to allow Nut to have her children, and I'm the one who beat Khonshu so many times that I got the five days of moonlight she needed to give birth. The simple fact is, I out rank Osiris. He cannot tell me what to do," the god explains.

"Then why did you want to keep Sani a secret?" Annabeth asks not understanding.

"I really just didn't want to deal with his mouth," Thoth says with a smile.

"I guess I can understand that," Annabeth says with a smile. "To bad that won't work with gramps."

"Enough about Zeus. Where are my beautiful grandchildren?" Athena asks changing the subject.

"Napping," Annabeth says, as they all have a seat. "They should be awake in just a little bit."

"How are you feeling, my daughter?" Athena asks.

"I have been feeling pretty good," her daughter answers.

"I noticed that you are starting to show," Thoth says motioning toward her belly.

"A little bit," Annabeth smiles. "Oh, I want to show you what Sani drew after his lesson at Brooklyn House." She gets up to retrieve his latest masterpiece. As she unrolls the drawing, Thoth smiles.

"Were you studying me?" he asks.

"No actually, he and Cleo were working on writing," she explains then unrolls the scrolls they were working on together.

"His writing is quite good for a two month old, and Cleo is an excellent choice for teacher," Thoth says proudly.

"After about an hour of this," Annabeth says pointing to the school work, "Cleo told him to draw whatever he wanted. He drew this and wrote your name at the bottom all by himself." Annabeth notices a funny look come over her mother's face.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Athena says dismissing the question. It comes to Annabeth that her mother might be a bit jealous.

"I didn't get a chance to show you what we made while we were in California," the demigod says pulling out a photo album she put together of their recent trip. She turns to the pictures Percy took while they were finishing work on the Parthenon. "Dad took Sophia and Sani in to play with the Legos. He says Sani just started building and told Dad he wanted to build Granny's temple," she tells them.

"It's quite _colorful_," Thoth says with a chuckle.

"There's another picture, here," Annabeth says turning to the one after Bobby and Matthew spray painted it white, "Everyone decided that is had to be kept, so my brothers painted it."

"Your stepmother, she does not mind?" Athena asks.

"No, she understands how important you are to us, even to Dad. She also knows she has nothing to fear from you ever trying to get Dad back," Annabeth explains.

"There was a time when you did not have such warm feeling about her," Athena says.

"She's changed, and so have I. Now that I'm a mother, I can understand why she was afraid for her boys," Annabeth says.

"You were also a child. There should have been concern for your safety as well," her mom tells her.

"She came to realize that," Annabeth says.

"So this is your father?" Thoth asks looking at Athena's old flame.

"Yes," Annabeth says proudly.

"He looks very smart," the god continues.

"He is," Athena and Annabeth say in unison causing them both to laugh.

"Mommy," Sophia then calls from the bedroom.

"May I," Athena asks standing to retrieve the girl.

"She may need a diaper change," Annabeth warns.

"I can handle that," her mom says then heads off to Sophia.

"So, tell me what to expect from Zeus," Thoth asks once Athena is out of the room.

"Have you ever been struck by lightning, cause it'll more than likely happen," Annabeth says seriously.

* * *

"That is my good girl," Athena says bringing Sophia from the bedroom. "Would you like some juice?" Sophia nods her head and a sippy cup appears in her grandmother's hand. "Here you go my angel."

"How about you come to me," Thoth asks the little one, and she gladly reaches for him. "Our grandson will be ready to get up as well, Granny," the god says to Athena with a smile.

"You do not want the pleasure?" Athena asks him.

"Of changing a diaper, I think I can pass," he laughs.

"Men," Athena says then heads in again to take care of Sani.

"I'll get him," Annabeth says starting to get up from the sofa.

"No, I do not mind," her mom says then goes into the bedroom.

"Do you really think you can spend the rest of eternity with Mom?" Annabeth now asks Thoth.

"I have met a lot of goddesses in my life. Most of them were beautiful," he starts.

"Only most?" she asks with a smile.

"You have no idea, even my own religion has some real, how should I say it, unattractive ladies. Take Tawaret for example. Gods love Bess for falling for her, but she's a hippo," he tells her with a smile.

"You're bad," Annabeth says with a smile of her own.

"Anyway, I would never be satisfied with just looks. I need a woman who is both beautiful and intelligent. The only two from my own religion, Maat and Seshat are beautiful, but let's face it. They just are not as smart as me."

"Have you met any goddesses of knowledge from any other religions?"

"A few. I met Saraswati . She was beautiful and smart Hindu gal, but she was also really hung up on Brahma. I actually dated Nisaba from Sumer for a little while. She was the aunt of Gilgamesh though, and he really didn't like me at all."

"Did that scare you off, because if you dumped her because you were afraid of him..."

"No, are you kidding, we were dating about the time the Babylonians took over, and they forced her to marry Nabu then he took over her job. Honestly, a woman who would give in like that...It would have never lasted. I need a strong willed woman who can stand up or herself."

"Well, Mother certainly can do that," Annabeth laughs.

"I even met your grandmother, Metis," he says then waits for her reaction.

"Really," she asks shocked.

"Now she was a beautiful woman and smart," he tells her. "Although, I told her then that marrying Zeus was not a good idea."

"How was she supposed to know about the prophesy?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, but she did know. She just thought she would be able to out think him. Keep Zeus from harming her or her children. I told her that it was risky," he explains.

"So the two of you, you never?"

"No. I would have believe me, but she was in love with your grandfather."

"But I thought you were the divine counsel, able to talk anyone into their senses."

"Even I cannot always talk gods into doing the right thing. That is why I would have to help both sides, to keep balance until a just outcome was arrived," he tells her.

"You mean like giving Horus his eye back?" she asks.

"I did not give him _his_ eye back. I gave him a better one," Thoth says. "He had the sun. I gave him the moon as well."

"That's right, you are the moon god. Have you ever met my Aunt Artemis?" Annabeth asks.

"No I have never had the pleasure. I hear tell she does not appreciate the company of men."

"You have heard right," she tells him, "But if you ever do meet her, I think you would like her. She's awesome."

"Maybe at the wedding," he says with a wink.

"Oh, I doubt that. She does not usually attend those, but I wouldn't be surprised that if she hears about that Mom is even considering getting married, she will show up and try to talk her out of it," Annabeth tells her.

"So she is the opposite of Aphrodite's boys," he says with a smile.

"You could say that," Annabeth agrees, as Athena returns with Sani awake, diaper changed, and drinking juice from his own sippy cup.

"Hi sweetie, you took a good nap for Mommy," Annabeth says when her mother sits next to her with her son.

"You told me to," Sani says pulling the cup from his mouth. Seeing his art work still spread on the table, Sani looks at Thoth and says, "Do you like my picture, Grandpa?"

"I love your picture," Thoth says, "I like your writing too. You are doing very well in your school work."

"You are teaching him to read and write in Greek as well?" Athena asks her daughter. Sani is the one who answers.

"ναιδαμῶς νίννη."

"Yes certainly, grandmother," his mommy translates with a smile.

"Very good," Athena says then kisses the top of his head while he goes back to his juice.


	109. Chapter 109

"What do you think it is?" Tharin whispers to his brother.

"I don't know, but it's big whatever it is," Butch answers, as they move through the trees. He freezes when a huge flash of red crosses in front of them. "Wait," he tells his little brother.

"It's a fox," Tharin says reaching for his bow, "A big one."

"We can't catch it," Butch says recognizing the beast.

"Why not," Tharin whispers, so he won't spook the creature.

Butch continues to watch through the branches. "It's the Teumessian fox. It's impossible to catch," he explains to his little brother.

"Not for us," Tharin brags.

"Yes, even by us," Butch says. He then motions for them to head back to camp, so he can explain the situation to his little brother. Tharin isn't happy, but he goes back with his big brother.

When they clear the woods, Tharin says, "So why didn't we even try?"

Butch pulls a bottle of water from his belt, takes a drink then hands it over to Tharin, who also takes a drink. "That creature is a child of Echidna. It was born to never be caught and it never has been," he starts to explain.

"You mean it's been running around in the woods for thousands of years?" his brother asks.

"No, it was a constellation for a long time. See, Mr. D had Echidna create it as punishment a really long time ago. It was terrorizing some town for something the people did. I don't even remember what it was or what town. I think it was Heracles' stepdad that was sent to get rid of it."

"So it can be caught," Tharin says.

"No, he never caught it," his brother says. "Are you going to let me tell the story or not?"

"Sorry," Tharin says with a grin.

"Anyway, this guy, Amphitryon, he used his head. He located this huge dog, Laelaps, that had this power where it always caught whatever it was chasing," Butch continues.

"What happened if one could never be caught and the other always caught its prey?" Tharin asks. "Did they chase each over foverever?"

"They would have, but Zeus ended up getting involved," his brother tells him.

"That figures," Tharin says smartly causing thunder to rumble in the distance. "Sorry," the young centaur calls to the sky.

"He turned them both to stone then the constellation thing," Butch tells him. "So you see, we can't catch it."

"I think we should try. Maybe we're the ones who can do it," Tharin prods.

"If we stand any chance, we're gonna need Leo," Butch says.

"Let's go get him," Tharin agrees and starts toward the bunker.

* * *

"Do you really think that will work?" Percy asks after Thoth and Athena throw out their plan for telling Zeus about their relationship.

"If by that you mean do I think it will be that easy, the answer is absolutely not," Thoth says, "But the key is to tell him in a neutral place."

"Someplace where your magic will be just as powerful as his bolt," Annabeth says.

"Exactly," Athena says.

"And where exactly is this _neutral_ location?" Percy asks. Both Athena and Thoth look to the other for an answer.

"How about my mom's cabin on Montauk?" Percy suggests.

"That could work," Thoth says.

"I am not sure Percy. Father could bring lightning down on it and burn it to the ground," Athena says. "I know how much that place means to your mother."

"Dad won't let that happen," Percy says.

"Oh, gods I do not want him there," Athena says.

"That's not what I meant. I just mean he could put a blessing over it," Percy says.

"Are the two of you in?" Thoth asks looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"Us?" Annabeth says shocked.

"Call it moral support," the god says.

"Call it a couple of level heads that are not in the middle of the issue," the goddess adds.

"Wait, did you just call me level headed?" Percy says shocked.

"Do not let it go to your head," his mother-in-law says.

"If you want us, we'll be there," Annabeth says. "I'm sure Sally can keep the kids for us."

"I would like to have Carter and Sadie there as well," Thoth adds.

"Of course," Athena agrees.

* * *

"You three are going to try and capture what?" Crystal asks thinking she couldn't possibly have heard her brother correctly because she thought he said the Teumessian fox.

"We can do it," Leo says rolling a sheet of paper over their living room table, so they can draw out their battle plan.

"I love the three of you. You all know that, but seriously no one has ever been able to catch that thing," she says moving her feet from the table to the sofa and rubbing her belly.

"That_ thing_ never had _the hunter_ on its tail before," Leo says winking at Tharin who grins proudly.

"This is what I was thinking," Butch says grabbing a pencil and starting a sketch, as his sister shakes her head.

After an hour of discussion and three sheets of paper, Leo says, "That's brilliant little bro."

"Only if it works," Tharin says putting the pencil down.

"How long will it take you to make the net?" Butch asks Leo.

"I can be ready in a few minutes, but it's getting dark outside. I think we should start in the morning, after breakfast," Leo answers.

"I know the three of you are way better at this sort of think than I am," Crystal says sitting up now.

"What?" Butch says looking at his little sister, knowing she'll put her two cents worth in no matter if they want her too or not.

"Wouldn't it be better if you have Tharin fly over and drop that. I mean it's never going to expect a centaur to fly," she suggests.

"You know what..." Tharin starts.

"She's right," Butch says in a tone that says, _I hate it when she does that_.

"Of course she's right. She's brilliant," Leo says leaning over to kiss his wife while Butch grabs a new piece of paper.

* * *

"Anubis, I didn't feel right asking, but thanks for coming anyway," Thoth tells his fellow Egyptian god.

"Are you kidding. I didn't want to miss this. You taking on Zeus. I'd pay money to see that," the younger god says with a laugh.

"There's still time for you to leave," Thoth says un-amused at the boy's delight.

"No seriously, I know how to break bad news to people. I am the messenger god after all," Anubis says.

"This isn't bad news," Sadie tells her boyfriend.

"It is to Zeus," he replies.

"So exactly what do you want us to do?" Carter now asks.

"I hope you will not have to do anything, but just in case, Carter if you can be ready to shift into Horus mode," Thoth suggests.

"Yeah sure."

"Sadie, you just keep some divine words handy, but remember we don't want to destroy the cabin," the god tells her.

"No problem," she assures him.

"Anubis, just stay on my side, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss," he says giving Thoth a nod of the head.

"Percy," Athena now says looking at her son-in-law, "Whatever you do, please do not smart off to Zeus and make him mad."

"Would I do that?" the son of Poseidon asks with a chuckle.

"Yes," his wife answers with a smile.

"I'll try," Percy says, "But no guarantees."

"What about me Mother?" Annabeth asks.

"Keep an eye on your grandfather. If he starts to spark..." her mother says.

"I'll think of something," she assures her mom.

It isn't long before Zeus appears with his normal flashy entrance. "What was so important that..." the god says before he even finishes materializing. When he sees everyone in attendance, he looks at Athena with a raised brow and says, "Would you care to explain this, Daughter."

"Father, first of all, thank you so much for coming here. Have you met Thoth?" Athena starts.

"It has been a very long time," Zeus says looking at the Egyptian.

"Yes, Lord Zeus, a very long time indeed," Thoth agrees.

"As I recall, you tried to talk Metis out of marrying me," the Greek says.

"It _was_ wise counsel ," Thoth reminds him.

"I suppose, but then I would not have my beautiful daughter Athena," Zeus agrees and kisses Athena's cheek. Something he hasn't done in, well, he's never done that as she recalls.

"And these other Egyptians?" Zeus asks.

"This is Carter Kane," Percy says making the introduction. Zeus gives Carter a stare down, but Carter doesn't flinch.

"Nice to meet you Lord Zeus," Carter says giving the god a respectful bow.

"This is Sadie Kane," Percy continues.

"Lord Zeus," she says giving him just a nod of her head.

"And this is Walt Stone," Percy says deciding to introduce his friend without telling Zeus who he really is.

"Lord Zeus, it's a pleasure," Anubis says extending his hand which Zeus just looks at.

"You are the kids my son Jason was working with," Zeus says still looking at Walt.

"Yes, sir," Carter says. "We are honored to consider Jason Grace a good friend."

"You," Zeus says still looking at Walt. "Something about you looks very familiar. Like someone I have met before, a god."

"I am certain we have never met sir," Anubis says honestly.

"Father something wonderful has happened," his daughter now tells him.

"The Egyptians have surrendered to you?" he asks hopefully.

"No, Dad, I have fallen in love," she says.

"With a man?" her dad asks surprised.

"What is that supposed to mean," Athena says caught a little off guard by the question. "You think that just because I am a warrior that I am a lesbian?"

"Mom, I think that what Lord Zeus meant is that because you had taken a vow to remain a maiden," Annabeth says trying to calm her mother back down.

"Oh, yes, of course," Athena says. "I have met a man father who is my equal in not only power and thought, but also in love."

"So where is he?" her dad asks.

"It is I, Lord Zeus," Thoth says stepping forward. "Your daughter Athena and I are in love with one another."

"No really," Zeus says with a laugh, "Where is he?"

"Dad, it is Thoth," Athena tells him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, because you know there is no way..." Zeus starts to say then turns to look at this Walt kid again. "Set, that is who you remind me of."

"That would be dear old Dad," Anubis admits.

"You are the Eye of Anubis," Zeus says having figured it out.

"I see where your daughter gets her smarts," Anubis says. Prompting a dirty look from Sadie.

"Father, Anubis is just here to support us," Athena says trying to turn her dad's attention back to she and Thoth.

"Yes, well, as I was saying, I will not allow you to marry an Egyptian," he tells her.

"I did not bring you here to seek your permission," Athena says bluntly.

"I did, if it will make you feel better," Thoth cuts in. "Lord Zeus, out of respect for you and your position, and because I love your daughter so very much, I am asking for permission to marry your daughter."

"I appreciate that," Zeus says, "But the answer is still no."

"Well, then, I guess it will have to be done the other way," Thoth says, as glowing blue hieroglyphs start swirling around his body.

"Are you threatening me?" Zeus asks disbelievingly.

"No sir, I am just informing you that I plan to be with your daughter. I wanted your permission, but I do not require it. Now, if you think you are going to stop us from being together, then I suppose you could take my anger as a warning," Thoth says, as the hieroglyphs turn from blue to red.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart," Zeus laughs. "You cannot defeat me. I have beaten Titans, Giants, Typhon. A mere god, and Egyptian at that, you stand no chance against me."

"Father please," Athena says, "We do not want to hurt you."

"You would not dare raise your hand against me," Zeus says looking at his daughter.

"It is not my wish, but I will be with Thoth," she tells him defiantly.

Zeus clenches his fist and Percy notices an old familiar object there that he did not see before. "Lord Zeus," he says, "Why can't this be an opportunity to further join these two great religions? You were all for it when Alexander..."

"What happened then, is not the same thing as allowing my daughter to marry one of them," the king of the gods says, as the bolt starts sparking.

Thoth noticing the bolt, looks to Anubis and Carter. Both boys nod then instantly start to transform, Cater into his combat avatar and Anubis into his full jackal-headed god form. Sadie now has hieroglyphs spinning around her head as well.

"Do you think I am afraid of Horus and Anubis?" Zeus howls in laughter.

"Lord Zeus, please, mother is truly happy with Lord Thoth," Annabeth says trying to calm everyone down and wishing she were Piper at that moment.

"Athena's happiness is not my chief concern," Zeus replies staring down Thoth.

"Lord Zeus, I will not strike you first, although I will protect everyone present in this room with my power, but before you do something you will regret, I ask you to remember why you swallowed Metis all those thousands of years ago," Thoth tells the god.

"Father, please," Athena says with Aegis now on her arm and a spear in her hand.

Percy is the first to notice it. The look in Zeus' eyes that he has seen a few times before. The pissed off realization that he does not have any choice but to back down.

"Look at it this way Uncle. You're not losing a daughter, you're gaining a son-in-law. A really powerful son-in-law who it would be really good to have on your side," Percy says with a grin.

"I do not like that you have blindsided me with this," Zeus says looking at Athena.

"I am sorry father," she says, "I knew you would need to be convinced that it was a good thing. I wanted to do that in such a way that no one would get hurt. You know you have my loyalty, but I am in love with Thoth. After all of this time alone, I just want you to be happy for me."

"And you, Thoth, I have your loyalty?" Zeus asks.

"As long as you do not seek to go against the House of Life or Osiris and you have the support of Athena, yes I will stand beside you in battle," the Egyptian says.

Zeus then looks at Anubis.

"I'm not marrying your daughter," the god laughs. Zeus continues to look at him, "But Percy, Nico, Jason, and the guys, they have my support. If I can help them in something, I will."

"Just like we'll be there for you," Percy says going over and taking Anubis' hand.

"That goes for all of us," Carter says still in avatar form.

"I think you can call off your dog, and bird, now," Zeus says looking back to Thoth. Thoth nods and Carter and Anubis both transform back into their normal forms.

"Father, I have something to ask," Athena says going to him and putting her hand on his. "Will you give me way?"

"So you really plan to get married?" he asks. "Why don't you just live together for a while?"

Percy laughs because of what he just did to his daughter Eileithyia a couple of days ago over not getting married.

"Something funny, son of Poseidon?" the god asks.

"I just have to ask. Why did you give Eile crap about not getting married but now try to talk Athena into just living together? I don't get it," Percy says.

"My reasons do not concern you half-blood," his uncle says. "And if you insist on marriage, yes I will walk you down the aisle."

Anything to be the center of attention, Annabeth thinks to herself.


	110. Chapter 110

Once Zeus leaves, Thoth asks everyone at the cabin if they are willing to go tell Osiris about he and Athena. Carter and Sadie are always up for a trip to see their dad, and well Anubis spent his entire life in the Underworld prior to joining with Walt, so he enjoys trips home. Percy and Annabeth both agree to go as well. Annabeth to support her mother, and Percy because he thinks Osiris is cool even if he made him battle monsters just for his own personal amusement.

As they enter the Land of the Dead, Osiris is busy presiding over trials of the dead and has a line of maybe fifteen spirits waiting to have their hearts weighed. He doesn't seem to notice them until Ammit leaves her post and runs to Sadie for hugs and kisses.

"Hey sweetie," Sadie says dropping to her knees and putting her arms around her neck. "I missed you too."

"Ah, Anubis, you are just in time," Osiris says seeing the boy. "This line is out of control."

"I've seen it way worse than that," Anubis says thinking he didn't come back to go to work.

"Osiris, we need a moment of you time," Thoth says hoping to get this meeting over with and get back to the world above.

"Well, as you can see, I am quite busy. Now if I had some assistance and finished off with this last group, then I might have time to meet with you," Osiris suggests.

"Fine, but I'm not staying," Anubis says shifting into his jackal-headed form then walking over to the scales. He takes the Feather of Truth from Ma'at's hand and motions for the next spirit to walk up with her heart. "Put it there. We don't have all day," Anubis tells the girl."

"You do not have to be rude son," Osiris tells him.

"She's deceased, I'm not hurting her feelings," Anubis says placing the feather on the other plate. When it balances out, Anubis grabs the feather.

"You're good. Go on," he says motioning for her to approach Osiris.

"You have been judged to have lived..." Osiris starts when Anubis interrupts him.

"Anyway you could skip that? I mean, not having Ammit eat your heart pretty much says it all."

"Fine, go," Osiris says rolling his eyes, the next heart is then placed on the scale.

The line actually goes pretty fast, since Anubis is way faster at the weighing process than Ma'at herself, and Osiris is giving the abbreviated welcome speech. It also helped that only two of the fifteen failed the weigh-in and got their hearts eat by Ammit.

"Now, why have you brought these _Greeks_ into _my _Underworld yet again?" Osiris asks.

"I have come to tell you something," Thoth says.

"I already know you have been working with the Greeks," Osiris tells him.

"That is not what I have come to tell you," the god of wisdom says. "I have fallen in love." Athena notices the look of disappointment on Ma'at's face when her boyfriend makes this confession.

"_You,_ fall in love," Osiris laughs.

"I am going to be married," Thoth continues.

"Married?" Ma'at says.

"Ma'at," Thoth says going over to her and taking her hands. "You know I care very deeply for you. You have been my most trusted companion for all these eons, but Lady Athena has touched me in every part of my being. We share love."

"My dearest Thoth," Ma'at says caressing his face. "I envy you. We have shared much, but we were never able to reach that level. If this is what you desire, I give you my blessing." She gives him a kiss on the cheek then goes back to her place by the scales.

"I do not give permission for this union," Osiris says not caring what Ma'at has just said.

"That is fine. I have not come for that, only to tell you of our plans and to invite you to the wedding," Thoth tells him.

"There is no way that hot head Zeus will ever agree to you marrying his daughter," the god of the dead tells him.

"He already has," Athena says speaking for the first time, as she takes Thoth's hand in hers.

"What makes you think my son will accept this decision of yours?" Osiris asks.

"Horus has my loyalty and support, but he does not have authority over who I choose to marry," Thoth tells him.

"I should think that the gods will want to come back for your nuptials. Are you prepared to face them?" Osiris asks.

"I welcome them," Thoth agrees.

"You have been helping him with this?" Osiris now asks Anubis.

"The only thing I helped him with was telling Zeus, but I approve of the relationship. It has brought us closer with the Greeks and the Romans," his adopted son says.

"Son, you are willing to accept Athena into the House of Life?" the god now asks Carter.

"Lady Athena has done nothing to cause me concern," Carter says looking from Athena to his dad. "In fact, I have gained a lot of respect for her, on the other hand, gods do not routinely dwell in the House. I would expect Lady Athena to be no different."

"I do not seek to invade your sacred places or take over your religion, as I know Thoth does not intend with mine. We will, however, support one another including times of struggle. After all, that is what husbands and wives do," the goddess tells him.

The female spirit standing behind Lord Osiris now whispers something in the god's ear. Athena notices that the woman looks a lot like Sadie but does not want to ask at the moment. Osiris nods his head, as if to agree with whatever the woman said.

"As I have just been reminded, both Julius and I have the love of great women. We therefore do not believe it is our place to deny you that same thing even if you have found it with a Greek. We opened our doors to the Greeks before and they did not seek to destroy us. Your son, Lady Athena, young Alexander was accepting of our culture and did not try to eliminate who we were. I trust you will be as accepting now," Osiris asks the goddess.

"Yes, of course. It was I who taught Alexander to honor those who were conquered. Warriors are to be respected even when they are not victorious to a superior power," she answers.

"Are you referring to us as an inferior power?" the god replies.

"Neither of our religions is at the level it has been in the past. I believe you would agree with this," the goddess says. Osiris nods. "Our battles have been different, but from what Thoth has told me, we have each been victorious recently in battles that would cost us the world we know. I would have to call that about even."

"History has many examples of joining two great peoples through marriage," Thoth points out to his fellow god. "Our children have already taken the lead on this. They have formed bonds of friendship that can serve both of our families."

"I will admit that my recent experience with Hades went well," the Egyptian god of death agrees. "I was impressed with your children."

"Thank you, Lord Osiris. We are quite proud of them as well," the goddess says looking to Annabeth.

"So are we good?" Sadie now asks.

"I suppose," her father says with a smile.

"Then Lady Athena I would like for you to meet my mum," Sadie says taking the goddess by the hand and walking her over to Ruby, who was the woman behind her dad.

* * *

"We almost had it," Leo says, as they come walking out of the forest.

"I should have flown over it like Crystal said," Tharin says sounding mad at himself.

"No, it's better that you didn't. You were too far away. It would have seen you before you got close enough. You would have just given away your secret weapon," Butch tells him.

"You mean we're going to try again tomorrow?" Tharin asks excitedly.

"We're going to keep trying until we either catch it or it stops appearing in the woods," Leo assures his young brother-in-law. Tharin grins happily, as they head for dinner.

"Any luck?" Drew asks when they meet up with she and Crystal at the dining pavilion.

"We got close a couple of times, but we'll have to try again tomorrow," Butch tells her.

"You guys want to come over after dinner and talk strategy?" Leo asks.

"Sure," Tharin says enthusiastically.

Butch looks to his girl for approval, since he's been gone all day. Drew nods then says, "Crystal and I will give each other a manicure or something."

"Sounds fun," Crystal agrees, as they all take a seat at the Iris table.

"Where have you three been all day?" Iris asks when she and Chiron join them.

"Hunting," Tharin says wanting to leave it at that. He shoves more food in his mouth hoping that will keep her from asking more questions. She's so protective of him, he worries that she'll tell him to stop what he's doing.

"What are you hunting," his father asks.

"Fox," Butch says shoving a bite of sandwich into his mouth.

"Fox, you say," Chiron asks with a raised eyebrow. "Would it happen to be a very large fox?"

"Why yes it would," Leo answers.

"You mean you are trying to capture the Teumessian fox?" Iris asks with shock in her voice.

"That's the one," Butch tells his mom.

"Why didn't you ask before you started this," Iris scolds.

"Mom, we're not in any danger," Tharin protests.

"He's right dear," Chiron says in their defense. "The fox can be a pest, but it isn't extremely dangerous, just impossible to catch."

"Then why bother," Iris asks.

"We think we can be the ones to get it," Leo answers. "You have no idea what a great hunter Tharin is, and with Butch's strength and my quick thinking and mechanical skills, we stand a really good chance."

"Let them try Mother," Chiron says taking his lady's hand. "Besides, we don't want that think loose in camp."

"No I guess not, but Leo and Butch, you are responsible for keeping your little brother safe," the goddess tells them.

"We know Mom," Butch says in a tone that indicates they didn't need to be told that.

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth get to his parent's to get the kids, it is getting pretty late. The trip to the Egyptian Underworld didn't seem to last all that long, but the kids are sound asleep.

"Why don't you spend the night," Paul suggests. Percy looks at Annabeth to decide.

"I am pretty tired," she agrees then plops down on the sofa.

"So how did it go with Osiris?" Sally asks curiously.

"He didn't like it, at first," Percy says. "He tried to threaten them with Horus being against it."

"Horus," Paul says, "Is he still king of the gods?"

"Yeah, but even he doesn't have the authority to stop them from being together. I think the thing that brought everyone around was the fact that these two groups have been joined together before," Percy continues.

"And it was Mom's son that did it," Annabeth says.

"Alexander the Great," Paul says. Annabeth nods.

"Anyway, Osiris said the gods would come back for the wedding," Percy tells them.

"What I wouldn't give to be at that wedding," Paul laughs.

"Funny you should say that because Athena asked if they could get married at the cabin like we did," Annabeth says.

"If you father will protect it again, of course," his mom says. "Does Athena need help planning?"

"Yes, she said that if you agreed, she'd come see you to get your help," Percy tells his mom.

"I would be honored to help Lady Athena plan her wedding. I can't believe I just said that," Sally says from using Athena and her wedding in the same sentence.

"So does that mean we'll be invited?" Paul asks excitedly.

"Yeah, you might be the only mortals there," Annabeth says.

"Cool," her father-in-law says.

"We should head to bed," Percy suggests standing to take his wife's hand.

"I'll make breakfast in the morning," his mom says standing and giving her son a kiss. Sally then places her hand on Annabeth's belly and kisses her cheek as well.

"Goodnight Mom," Annabeth says hugging Sally then Paul.

* * *

Once in Percy's old bedroom, he finds her one of his old t-shirts to sleep in then he strips down to his boxers. Annabeth stands looking in the cribs at their children. Percy comes up behinds her and puts his arms around her.

"I hope nothing happens after the wedding that would take him away from us," she whispers.

"How could it? Your mom and Thoth are his parents and they have assured us that even after they are married, he will still be ours. You know Zeus won't allow gods to raise their own children," he tells her.

"But what about the Egyptians? Isis raised Horus and Anubis. What if they try to take him?" she says.

"Thoth won't allow that to happen, besides, we're making sure he learns both sides of his culture. If he was with the Egyptians, he'd never get the Greek side of his training. Zeus will never let that happen," he assures her.

"I'm sure your right," she says then lets him lead her to his bed. "It's been a really long time since we've slept here," she says smiling. Percy starts kissing her neck which is a sure sign he wants to fool around. "They'll be getting up early," she reminds him.

"Then we'd better get to it," he grins.

* * *

When Thoth and Athena return to her palace on Olympus, a young girl is waiting for them in Athena's living room.

"You startled me," the goddess says looking at her guest.

"Are you out of your mind?" the girl asks.

"I know this is hard for you to understand. It was hard for me to accept at first, but I am in love. I want to spend my life with Thoth," Athena tells her. The girl then eye's Thoth suspiciously.

"Aphrodite's boys have done something to you," the girl continues.

"I assure you that they have not," Thoth says speaking to the girl for the first time. "Artemis, isn't it?"

"I did not come to speak with you, Lord Thoth. I assure you that is not from disrespect, but you are a man," Artemis says. "My business is with my sister Athena alone."

"Not when it involves her marrying me," he tells her.

"Sweetheart, let me have a few minutes with her alone," Athena says.

"As you wish," he says kissing her. "I shall retire to the bedroom." Athena nods then watches, as he ascends the stairs.

"So you have already giving in to him?" Aretmis asks thinking that if they are sleeping in the same bed they must be having sexual relations.

"No, we have decided to wait until our wedding night. That does not prevent us from sleeping in each other's arms at night," her sister explains.

"I cannot believe you are doing this to us, to me," Artie cries.

"Sweetie, I am not doing anything to you. I will support you for eternity, but I do love Thoth and he loves me. I don't know why we never met before. Perhaps we would have falling in love eons ago, but all that matters is we have found each other now. We must be together. I feel that with everything I am. He feels the same. Please be happy for me," Athena begs her younger sister.

"I feel that you are making a mistake. I don't want you to do anything that cannot be undone," Artemis says.

"Please know that this is something I have given a great deal of consideration to. I have looked at it from every angle. It is the right thing for me, for us. I know you do not like to be around men, but if you spent some time with him, you would see how great he is."

"I doubt that," Artemis tells her.

"Stay the night. Spend the day with us tomorrow. Take one day to get to know him," Athena asks.

"My hunters need me," she replies.

"Thalia is more than capable of taking care of them for 24 hours," her sister assures her.

"One day," Artemis tells her. Athena hugs her sister then has a member of her staff show her to a guest room.


	111. Chapter 111

"Good morning," Thoth says greeting Artemis when she descends the stairs. "You care to join me in a cup of nectar?"

"Where is my sister," Artemis replies coldly.

"She will be down in a moment," he answers.

"Athena informed me last night that you have agreed to spend the day with us to get to know me. You may ask me anything that you wish. I promise to answer truthfully," the god tells her.

"How many women, goddess or otherwise, have you had intercourse with in your lifetime?" Artemis asks bluntly.

"Wow, you get right to it don't you," Thoth laughs, "Two goddesses, no mortals."

"Only two?" she says in disbelief.

"If you would like, I can summon the feather of Ma'at or Ma'at herself. By the way, she's one of the two," he says with a smile.

"I do not take this lightly," Artemis says just as Athena is coming down the stairs.

"You are already talking. I am so pleased," the wisdom goddess says stopping to give her sister a hug before going over to her fiancée. "I trust you slept well," she asks her sister after kissing Thoth.

"The accommodations were adequate, but I obtained little sleep. Too many thoughts in my head, too many concerns for you," Artie tells her.

"You need not have any concerns for me Artemis. I am in a wonderful place," Athena says taking a cup and saucer of nectar from Thoth.

"What if being with this man clouds your judgment?" her sister asks. "Look what happened to your mother."

A flash of anger rushes over Athena, but she takes a deep breath before responding to her little sister's last comment. "Mother did make a mistake. I will agree with you on that point, but her mistake was in laying with father. Thoth is nothing like Zeus."

"What if you have a child? It could be smarter than any of us. It could seek to over through father and, who is your leader?"

"Right now it is Horus," Thoth answers.

Artemis curls her lip then says, "Well maybe overthrowing that arrogant jerk would not be a bad thing, but father?"

Athena gives her a smile that says _there is more than one arrogant jerk in charge_, "Is that your real concern, us having a child?"

"It is only one of many," her sister replies.

"You need not fret over a child," Thoth says with a smile. "That has already happened."

"What?" Artemis says in shock. "The two of you have a child?"

"And you delivered it a few weeks ago," Athena tells her.

"The little boy. The last one...I knew there was something different about him. But if he is...he is a god!" Artemis says.

"A very bright young god," her sister says with pride.

"Where is he?"

"Have you met Percy and Annabeth's latest bundle of joy?" Thoth asks showing he is just as proud.

"Sani, he is yours?" Artemis says, as her mind is spinning.

"We could not give him to just anyone to raise. They are teaching him the ways of Ancient Greece..." Athena starts.

"But they are also taking him to study under the Pharaoh of the House of Life and some of the best magicians of Egypt," Thoth continues.

"Half-bloods and magicians that combination cannot get along well," Artie says.

"Actually, this particular group had already established a deep friendship prior to _our_ conceiving a child together," Thoth tells her. "They have worked together to solve problems not just for Olympus but also for Egypt. Surely you trust Percy and Annabeth to oversee the child's growth and development."

"I trust Annabeth and Percy above all other demigods who are not hunters, but when other gods find out..."

"Others already know," her sister says. "Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Eileithyia, Thanatos, Hypnos, Dionysus..."

"What about the Egyptians?" Artemis asks.

"Anubis knows," Thoth says, "And Osiris, Horus, Isis even Ra and Set will trust the leaders of the House of Life to oversee the boys training."

"How can you be sure? This is such a risk," the huntress asks.

"The Pharaoh of the House of Life and his sister are the ones undertaking the training. They are the children of Osiris' host, Julian Kane. Carter is the Eye of Horus while Sadie is the Eye of Isis. They returned Ra to his throne, they trusted in Set and did not banish him when they had the chance. They saved the world from chaos. Trust me when I tell you that they have earned the respect of the Egyptian Pantheon," Thoth explains.

"And you know that Percy and Annabeth have done the same for Olympus," Athena adds.

"Father does not know of the child?"

"No and he must not, for now. The others have all agreed to say nothing to him," her sister says meaning she wants the same from her.

"I agree. It would not be wise at this time," Artemis says.

"Is there more you would like to ask me?" Thoth now asks since a lull has formed in the conversation.

"These two goddesses you were with, they will cause no trouble for my sister?" Artemis asks.

"No, Ma'at already knows," Athena says. "I met her yesterday. She was saddened but gave us her blessing."

"Seshat will be of no concern to Athena. She understands her place in things. She will not go against me to bother Athena even if she is disappointed that our relationship is now over," Thoth assures Artemis.

"Thoth seems like an honorable man, however, I cannot accept that after all this time, you are actually going give up your vow," Artemis tells her sister.

"Thoth is the only man or god that could ever affect me this way. Please be happy for me," Athena says taking her sister's hand.

"When is the wedding?" Artemis asks.

Athena looks at Thoth because they haven't even discussed it. Then it hits Thoth that he never actually proposed to her.

"Dear Me, I just realized that I have forgotten one of the most important things I needed to do," he says standing up then dropping to one knee in front of the goddess. He reaches out and takes both of her hands in his then looks into her eyes. "My beautiful, wise, loving Athena, will you do me the greatest honor I could ever receive and become my wife for the rest of eternity?" he asks.

Athena was not expecting him to be so formal. She looks over at Artemis, who sits with her arms crossed over her chest, then back to Thoth. "I would be most honored to become your wife," she says then leans over and kisses him. Thoth reaches inside his pants and pulls a gold ring in the shape of an ankh with a large emerald where the arms of the symbol connect.

"It is beautiful," the goddess says holding out her finger, so he can place it on her.

"Not more so than you," he says then kisses her lips.

"Have you ever seen him in any form other than this one?" Artemis now asks her sister.

"No, but what does it matter?" Athena asks looking from her finger to Thoth to her sister.

"Maybe you're not attracted to that bird thing," Artie suggests.

"Do you want to see that form, and it an ibis by the way?" Thoth asks, "I have no problem showing you." Athena nods, so Thoth stands then instantly transforms. His skin turns to a warm brown. Very close to Thanatos, Athena notes to herself. He is wearing bands of gold and blue around his biceps and writs. A golden collar with the same blue tones is around his neck. He now appears before the ladies in a short wrap-around skirt of white and gold. His head is white with crown in the shape of a silver crescent moon holding a golden sun. His long black beak matches his long braids. His perfectly sculpted body glistens like he has been anointed with oils.

"Oh gods," Artemis says looking at the god, as he stands before them now. "Now I'll never talk you out of marrying him."

Athena stands and puts her arms around him, "I am impressed," she tells him.

* * *

The boys have been tracking the fox for over an hour now and are closing in on it. They have gone to using hand signals to communicate. When Butch has taken a large sheet of Leo's netting and signals he is going around to the left, the other two know he has spotted it. It is his job to block the animal's path if it tries to go that way. Leo hands Tharin a section of the net then heads off to the right. For the past three days, the guys have been studying the reactions of the fox when it becomes cornered. Today is they day they have decided that if the opportunity is there, Tharin will actually fly above the fox and trap it under a layer of netting. Once the young centaur hears the signals from Butch and Leo that they are in place, Tharin slowly moves toward the brook where the fox stops to drink water each day.

Tharin can hear the sound of an animal lapping up water before he sees the fox. Without a sound, he spreads his wings and lets the wind lift him from the ground. It doesn't take him long to spot not only the fox but Butch and Leo as well. He can tell they are both in excellent positions. Heavy brush blocks the animal's path just to the right of Leo. An old oil pit created to capture Festus when he was still in runaway dragon mode lies beyond Butch if the fox gets past him. The brook runs in the other two directions and Tharin believes that he can catch up if it goes in either direction to try and get away.

Tharin is so quiet that it is actually his shadow crossing over the water that startles the fox. It starts to run just as Tharin tosses the netting out in front of it. He catches the head of the creature, but it continues to run. Leo and Butch both dart out from their hiding places while Tharin circles around pulling a arrow from his quiver. The animal has no choice but to try for the heavy brush. It leaps to go over, but the netting snags. Leo flings his netting out over the fox. It lands across the animal's back like a saddle blanket. The fox is trying to pull free from the netting over its head or at least pull the netting free from the brush, but the more it struggles the more tangled it become. Tharin lands an arrow in her hind quarters. The fox is letting something between a scream and a bark. Butch breaks through into the clearing and pounces on the fox taking her to the ground. Leo grabs his remote from his tool belt and pushes the button that controls the netting taking it from net to cage. Before Butch knows it, he is kneeling on top of a fox in a golden cage instead of a wresting with a screaming thrashing vixen.

"We did it," Tharin shouts, as he lands behind his big brother.

"You did it little brother," Butch shouts jumping from the cage and running to Tharin.

"I can't believe it," Leo says standing back and scratching his head through his black curls. "She's beautiful."

"What are we going to do with her?" Tharin asks. "I don't want to hurt her. I just wanted to catch her."

"Can we get her back to camp?" Butch asks.

"I could put some wheels on the cage if you can go get the camp van," Leo suggest.

"Sounds like a plan," Butch says.

"Why don't I go get the van. I can get there faster," Tharin now offers.

"Because you can't drive it," his brother says with a smile.

"I can get Mom or somebody to drive it back here," he says.

"Okay, but stay high above the trees," Butch says then watches as Tharin spreads his wings and lifts off.

The fox continues to cry inside her golden cage.

"Are you hungry girl," Leo asks, as he pulls items from his tool belt and works on a wheel. Butch walks over into the thicket and pulls off a branch full of wild blackberries. He brings it to the cage and holds it so the fruit is sticking inside. The fox just looks at it at first but then starts to eat.

"She's probably so stunned at being caught she doesn't know what to do," Butch says. When the vixen finishes all the berries on that twig, Butch goes over and finds her another one.

* * *

Leo has finished and attached all four wheels, as well as a hitch, and Butch has fed her lots of berries and two fish by the time they hear the motor of the camp van. Tharin and Iris appear above them about four minutes before Percy eventually pulls up.

"Look at this beautiful creature," Iris says walking around the cage. The fox is no longer making any sound, but she is giving the goddess a sad look that says _please let me go_. "You three are right in not killing it."

"Mom, can you get the arrow out of her hip?" Tharin asks.

"Not without hurting her more," she says then walks to the cage. "I am going to help you," Iris says then amazingly the fox lets her reach inside the cage and take hold of the arrows shaft. Iris closes her eyes, and in a few seconds, the shaft snaps off leaving just a couple of inches sticking out of the body. "That should keep her from hurting herself with it until one of Apollo's children can remove it," she says then pats the fox on its back.

"You guys are the bomb," Percy says climbing from the van and getting a good look at the Teumessian fox. "You are so much prettier than your momma," he says with a laugh then starts working with Leo to hitch the cage to the van to tow the animal back to camp.

They decide to take the fox to the sword fighting arena until they can decide what to do with it. Tharin and Iris fly back ahead of them while Leo and Butch ride back with Percy. By the time they get the cage unhitched, Tharin is coming back with Alexandria on his back.

"You guys caught this?" the daughter of Apollo asks in complete shock.

"Not me," Percy says. "The three of them got it," he tells her pointing at Leo, Butch and Tharin.

"Are you sure she won't try to bite me?" the healing demigod asks. "I mean foxes can have rabies and..."

"She will not hurt you," Iris says then kneels in front of the fox and starts to softly speak to it. The fox remains totally calm while Alex works to remove the arrowhead with a song to her father.

After about five minutes, the arrow is out and the wound is almost completely healed. "There you are beautiful," Alex says then runs her hand along the animal's back before she stands up next to the guys. "So what are you going to do with her?" she asks.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Butch says.

"Maybe Zeus will want to take it to Olympus. Do you guys have like a zoo?" Leo asks looking at Iris.

"No zoo I am afraid, however, there are a few creatures kept in captivity there. I am just not sure how well a fox this large will do in captivity," his mother-in-law tells him.

"Maybe I could contact Aunt Artemis. She might know a good place for it," Alex suggests.

"That's a good idea," Leo says then motions for Iris to let her make a free long-distance call.


	112. Chapter 112

After dinner that evening, Artemis arrives at her brother's cabin. When she knocks, Alexandria is the one who quickly goes to the door.

"Aunt Artemis," Apollo's daughter says giving her aunt a hug.

"Changed your mind yet about joining me," the goddess asks giving her a hug.

"I love you Auntie, but I don't want to give up boys," Alex says with a smile.

"So show me what you've captured," Artemis says.

When they get to the arena, Percy, Butch, Leo, and Tharin are all there along with Grover checking out the fox. Percy goes to the goddess and offers his hand.

"Lady Artemis, thank you for coming. We don't know what to do with this thing, but we don't want to kill it," Percy tells her.

"Who captured it?" she asks while walking around the cage.

"We did," Tharin says motioning to his brother Butch and Leo.

"I am impressed young hunter," the goddess says looking at the young centaur.

"I couldn't have done it without Butch and Leo," he tells her honestly.

"We could put it back among the stars," Artemis says causing the fox to start whimpering and crying. "Tell me creature, is being a constellation uncomfortable?"

"She says no, but she wants to run free again," Grover translates when the fox answers.

"The wild places with the proper climate and space for the Teumessian fox are very hard to come by," the goddess continues.

"Tell me about it," Grover agrees shaking his head.

As they stand around trying to figure something out, Nico comes walking into the arena. "Guys, Chiron and Argus are at Half-Blood Hill and he needs you to meet him there," he tells them. "You might want to come too," he says pointing at Artemis showing he still hasn't forgiven her with taking his sister.

"What's going on?" Leo asks.

"You'll see when you get there," Nico says leaving it at that.

* * *

When they reach the hill, Chiron and Argus are there along with several other campers. The interesting thing is that Peleus is standing by the tree snarling and blowing steam out his nostrils. A few feet away from him is someone Percy recognizes all too well.

"Echidna," he says with almost as much of a snarl as the dragon.

"Percy Jackson, we meet again," the monster mother says. "Are you responsible for the capture of my baby girl?"

"Nope, didn't have anything to do with it," Percy says truthfully.

"I want her back, Master Chiron. You have no right to keep her caged," Echidna continues.

"And what would you do with her, turn her on our campers outside of the boundaries?" Chiron asks.

"What makes you think I would do any such thing," she says with a smile and a flick of her forked tongue.

"Uh, hello," Percy says waiving his hand, "Remember me, St. Louis, your son."

"That was on orders of Lord Zeus. I would have never done that otherwise," the demon says.

"Echidna," Artemis says stepping forward, "What do you plan to do with the creature if she is returned to you."

"I will take her home with me. Here many brothers and sisters look forward to playing with her once again," Echidna answers.

"Some of her brothers are pretty nasty. They won't hurt her will they?" Percy asks remember how bad Chimera was.

"She cannot be caught by them. She will be quite safe at home," Echidna assures them.

"Lady Artemis," Chiron says, "As goddess of the wild, you must decide."

"Perhaps we should asks the vixen what she wants," Artemis suggests. "Grover please come with me. We shall ask her."

"How do I know you will be honest about her answer?" Echidna calls out, as the goddess and satyr walk away from the others.

"You're just going to have to take our word for it," Percy says with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

When Grover and Artemis return, Artemis is actually driving the camp van pulling the golden cage along behind her with Grover sitting on top talking to the fox.

"My sweet little baby," Echidna says seeing the fox for the first time in eons.

Artemis parks the vehicle and climbs out to return to the top of the hill leaving Grover sitting on top of the cage. "She has requested to return home with her mother," the goddess says looking at Chiron.

Chiron looks to his son, stepson and stepson-in-law, "Boys are you okay with this decision?" he asks.

Tharin looks from Butch to Leo who all silently agree then Tharin says, "Yes father, if that's what she wants."

Artemis gives Grover the signal and he opens the cage door. The Teumussian fox leaps from the opening and darts straight for her mother. She leaps trough the air when she nears the property line, becoming a much smaller version of herself, and jumps into Echidna's arms.

"My precious little one," Echidna says giving the fox several kisses. "I have missed you so terribly much."

"You really do care about your kids don't you?" Percy asks since this is the second time he seen her act lovingly to one of them.

"Of course I do," she says then add, "Even you Percy Jackson have shown caring feelings for some of my children, Cerberus, Orthrus, even Ladon impressed you with his loyalty to duty."

"_Before_ he killed my friend Zoe," he points out.

"Do not your own children play with my grandchild?" the monster mom asks.

"Yes, they do," Percy admits. "Anubis is a _big_ part of our family," he agrees with an emphasis on the word big.

"Then you should not question my love," she says kissing her daughter again, as she snuggles into Echidna's arms.

"I shall take you at your word that we will have no further problems with your daughter in camp or out," Chiron now says looking her in the eyes.

"My word," Echidna says then starts down Half-Blood Hill with her little one.

* * *

As the summer is coming to an end, the school age campers who are returning home for the school year are shuttled into the city to catch planes, trains, and busses for home. Annabeth gets a ride in with Argus to meet her mom and mother-in-law to go shopping for Athena's wedding dress. When Sally picks her up at the bus station, she is surprised to find her mom is already with Percy's.

"Hi you two," she says getting into the backseat of Sally's car.

"Sweetheart," Sally says leaning between the seats for a kiss.

"My daughter," Athena says following Sally's lead.

"So when did you get to town, Mom?" Annabeth asks.

"Sally and I have been looking at wedding supply magazines for a couple of hours," her mother answers.

"See anything you like?" her daughter asks with a smile and finding it so strange to be planning her mom's wedding.

"We ordered the tables and chairs for the ceremony," Sally says giving Annabeth a smile.

"I have already spoken to my sister Persephone. She is going to arrange the flowers," Athena adds.

"So Mom are there going to be any Egyptians standing up for you?" her daughter continues.

"Oh, I had not given that any thought," her mother says. "I was thinking of just having you."

"Me," Annabeth says surprised but honored.

"Would you do me the honor?" Athena asks.

"Of course I will Mom. You know I'd be honored. So is Lord Thoth just having one person as well. You really should balance out both sides."

"He spoke of Carter," her mom says.

"I would have thought he would ask Anubis. I mean they have known each other for so long and they worked together in the weighing of the souls ceremony," Annabeth says.

"I believe he is afraid that Horus will be offended if he asks Anubis but not him," Athena tells her.

"Oh, he could be right about that. From what I've heard about Horus he is kind of jealous of Anubis," her daughter agrees.

"Here we are," Sally says pulling up to the valet parking, since Athena is paying.

* * *

Once inside the boutique, a wedding gown coordinator greets them and asks Athena several questions about what she is looking for in a gown. Athena decides on white, after all she is still a virgin. She doesn't want a train, just in case something happens during the ceremony that she has to go into battle mode. Of course Sally assures her that will never happen, but Annabeth agrees it might be a good idea. She also wants satin with no chiffon.

"What about a veil?" Sally asks. Athena looks to her daughter for an opinion.

"Why don't we decide on a dress first," Annabeth suggests. The others agree.

After Athena has tried on four dresses, Annabeth waits for the coordinator to leaves them alone to go select more to try on then says, "Mom, most of these dresses don't look any different than what you wear every day."

"It is what I am comfortable in," the goddess says.

"Maybe you should look at something Egyptian," her daughter suggests.

"No, Cleopatra tried that little trick, dressing like Aphrodite. I do not want to repeat that mistake," her mom says.

"There are other boutiques," Sally suggests.

* * *

After three more shops and a delightful lunch, Athena thinks she has finally found something she likes. As it turns out, the dress she falls in love with, has a little bit of a train. It also has a considerable amount of chiffon, with satin over all but one section. It also isn't white. It's champagne. It does, however, have a veil.

As Athena stands on the pedestal looking at herself in the mirrors, it is Sally that speaks first. "You look stunning," she tells the goddess.

Annabeth just stands looking at her mom with tears running down her cheeks. She can't believe how beautiful her mother looks or that she's lucky enough to be part of this special moment in her life.


	113. Chapter 113

**Sorry it has taken a while, but it took a lot trying to keep all the teams straight. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Ladies, please come in," Sally says greeting Persephone and Demeter who are the latest to pop in for Athena's bridal shower.

"Thank you for inviting us," Persephone says giving Sally a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just very honored to be doing this with Annabeth," Percy's mother says, as someone knocks on the door to the ballroom.

"I'll get it Mom," Annabeth shouts then runs to the door. "Hi guys," she says greeting the girls from Brooklyn House.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Cleo says showing she was totally surprised she was included.

"Are you kidding, you guys are like family," Annabeth says hugging her then Sadie, Jaz, Zia, and the goddess Bast, who has actually put on real clothes for the event instead of just wearing her leopard print leotard. "Come on inside, some of the others are here already," she says showing them inside.

Annabeth then starts to make some introductions. She introduces the ladies from 21th Nome to everyone then starts introducing the ladies present to them. "This is Lady Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, and her daughter Crystal," Annabeth starts. The girls and Bast shake their hands, as Annabeth goes along. "Lady Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Family, Lady Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture and her daughter Lady Persephone, Goddess of Springtime and Queen of the Underworld."

"You're married to Hades?" Sadie asks taking Persephone's hand.

"Yes," Persephone says proudly.

"He was pretty cool when we were working on the Duat issues with Clovis and them," the magician says then lets Annabeth continue.

"This is Lady Aphrodite."

"The Goddess of Love," Jaz says taking her hand. "Can you find me a boyfriend?"

Aphrodite laughs, "I'll see what I can do, hon," she tells her.

"Moving on," Annabeth says with a chuckle, "Lady Pasithea, Goddess of Hallucination, she's married to Lord Hypnos, Lady Eileithyia, Goddess of Childbirth. She's a new mom, as you can see. This little beauty is Anastasia. Lord Thanatos, the God of Death, is her happy daddy," she explains.

"Seriously," Bast says, "Childbirth and Death have a daughter. That's awesome. May I," she asks holding out her hands. Eile hands her daughter off.

"This is my mother-in-law Sally Blofis."

"It's nice to see you again," Zia says taking Percy's mom's hand.

"I'm very happy you ladies could come," Sally says then hugs Sadie.

"This is my mom, the Bride, Lady Athena," Annabeth continues.

"Congratulations, Lady Athena," Cleo says giving the goddess a bow. "I follow the path of Lord Thoth."

"I am pleased to meet you Cleo," Athena says reaching out to shake the girl's hand.

"This is Lady Taweret, but you probably already knew that," Annabeth says introducing the Egyptian Goddess of Childbirth.

"Taweret, it is so good to see you again. I didn't know you guys were back already. How is Bes?" Sadies asks giving her old friend a hug.

"Bes is wonderful. We have really had a good time together during our time away," Taweret says giving Sadie a big hippo hug.

"You should get to know Lady Eileithyia," Sadie add.

"We've already been talking," the goddess tells her.

"This is Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic," Annabeth say making the introduction.

"I would love to spend a few minutes sharing ideas with you, My Lady," Sadie says taking Hecate's hand. Hecate nods her head in agreement.

"Lady Melinoe," Annabeth continues now introducing Hades and Persephone's daughter. "She is the Goddess of Nightmares."

"So that horrible thing last night was your fault," Jaz says with a laugh.

"Quite possibly," Melinoe says giving the magician a smile.

"Well good work, it was a doozy," Jaz laughs good heartedly.

"This vision of loveliness, is Psyche, she is Lady Aphordite's daughter in law, Lord Eros' wife," Annabeth now continues.

"Eros?" Cleo says not recognizing the name.

"You may know him as Cupid," Psyche says with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, he's so cute," Bast says giving Psyche a wink.

"I agree," Psyche tells her.

"Some of you already know Drew and Lacy," Annabeth says when she reaches them.

"Look at you," Jaz says starting to put her hand out to Drew's belly but stopping because she remembers what a bitch Drew is.

"It's fine," Drew says pulling her former schoolmate's hand the rest of the way over.

"Oh, it's kicking," Jaz says excitedly.

"She's a girl," Drew says proudly.

"She'll be so pretty," Jaz says still feeling the kicks.

"Lacy, it is great to see you again," Sadie says giving Aphrodite's daughter a hug.

"You just saw me at school yesterday," Lacy says with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it's still nice to see you again," Sadie says with her own laugh.

"This is my sister Piper," Lacy says introducing her. "She's married to Jason, son of Jupiter."

"We've met," Zia says taking Piper's hand.

"It's nice to see you guys again," Piper says going on to give her a hug then hugging Sadie.

"How's Jason," Sadie asks.

"He's wonderful," Piper says.

Annabeth takes over the introductions again. "This is Thalatta, some of you have met. She is the daughter of Palaemon and wife of Nico, son of Hades."

"Thalatta also helped us out when the shabti were loose," Sadie tells the others.

"That was fun," Thalatta says. "I got to work with Percy, Annabeth and Frank."

"We really appreciated it," Zia says giving Thalatta a hug.

"Next we have Clarisse, daughter of Ares, and Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus," Annabeth says moving on now.

"Ares, I thought your dad didn't get along with Lady Athena," Cleo says.

"He doesn't but that doesn't mean I can't get along okay with her," Clarisse says with a smile.

As Annabeth continues making introductions, a couple more guests arrive, so Sally goes to great them.

"Welcome," Percy's mom says, "I'm Sally, Percy's mother."

"Ah, Percy what a wonderful boy," Hebe says , "I am Hebe, this is Nike and Tyche."

"Thank you for having us," Nike says hugging Percy's mom.

"This is totally my pleasure," Sally says bringing them in with the other.

Annabeth is still slowly making her way around the room while Sally introduces the new ladies to the Egyptian goddess. "This is Lady Nyx, Goddess of Night, and Ariadne, the wife of Lord Dionysus," she tells them.

"You were the one with the ball of string," Cleo says extending her hand. "Brilliant idea, brilliant."

"Thank you, but I can't take credit for the idea. Annabeth's brother Daedalus told me about it," Ariadne says politely.

"So the god of wine is your husband, I've always wanted to ask, does he ever get drunk," Bast asks out of curiosity.

"Sometimes," Ariadne says, "But only when he wants to."

"Men," Bast says with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"You probably know Lady Ma'at and Lady Hathor," Annabeth says going on with the intros.

"Ma'at," Bast says giving her old friend a hug. "Everything under control with the gods back?"

"Everything is fine," Ma'at says with a relieved smile.

"Is Seshat coming?" Bast asks innocently.

"Are you kidding? She has been crying her eyes out ever since she heard the news," Ma'at tells her.

"Did Thoth tell her, or did she hear it from someone else?" Bast asks.

"He went to her and told her himself," Ma'at assures her fellow goddess.

"Hathor, it's been a while girl," Bast continues, as she greets the goddess of love. "Have you seen Horus lately?"

"Not since we came back," Hathor says wondering why she asked.

"Are the four of them able to take their own form now?" Sadie asks out of curiosity.

"So far as I know. I saw Isis in the Underworld with Osiris," Hathor tells her.

Another goddess now shimmers into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Enyo says going right to her sister Athena and giving her a hug. "Traffic from Syria was a nightmare. Girl I couldn't believe it when I heard you were getting married."

"This has all taken me by surprise a little as well, but I love Thoth so much," Athena tells her sister excitedly.

"Is Artemis coming?" Enyo now asks.

"Are you kidding," Nike says with a laugh after overhearing the question.

"No she is not coming, but she did come to see me and met Thoth. She has given me her blessing," Athena tells her fellow war goddess.

"Well, this is quite a turn out," Hera says coming into the room.

"You invited her," Piper whispers to Annabeth.

"Had to," her friend replies. "Zeus insisted."

"Joy," Piper says sarcastically.

"Did you say something, Piper?" Hera asks having overheard the comment.

"No Lady Hera," her almost daughter-in-law says with a fake smile.

"We have not seen you and Jason lately. Where have you been hiding yourselves?" the goddess asks.

"We've been around," Piper says not wanting to tell her they are living with her mom and dad.

"I believe that is everyone," Sally says, "Please if you have not already, help yourself to refreshments."

The ladies all start milling around. Sally and Annabeth were both concerned that it would end up being all the Greeks on one side of the room and the Egyptians on the other, but they seem to be mixing it up quite nicely.

"So do you actually deliver the babies yourself?" Eile asks Taweret.

"No, I would never get anything done," Taweret laughs.

"I know what you mean," Eileithyia says laughing with her. "Has anyone ever tried to get you to keep a child from being born?"

"I heard that," Hera snaps at her daughter.

Taweret looks at Lady Hera then answers the questions, "Not that I can recall, dear. Apparently you have?"

Eile nods toward her mom to show it was her.

"Hathor, love," Aphrodite says taking a seat next to her counterpart, "How have you been."

"I have been fine," she replies, "You still messing around with Ares?"

"No, I have moved on, at least temporarily," Aphrodite says not going into details. "You still playing around with your war god?"

"From time to time, when he actually thinks about me," Hathor says. "I swear sometimes violence is all that man knows."

"I feel you," Aphrodite says then leads Hathor away from Hera who is standing nearby. "Have you considered a mortal?" she continues once the Queen of the Gods is out of earshot.

"No, but then that isn't something we Egyptians have done, unless we are hosted by a mortal ourselves," the Egyptian love goddess says.

"You should seriously give it a try," Aphrodite tells her then begins telling her about some of her demigod children.

Sally goes around passing out little pastel clothes pins to each of the ladies and gives them a card containing the words, wedding, married, marriage, bride and love. Sally then explains that from this point forward, any lady caught by someone else saying one of these words will have to give up their clothes pin or pins, if they have taken any from someone else, to the first person who catches them. The lady with the most pins at the end of the shower will be declared the winner of the game.

Sally then has the ladies draw a number from a crystal bowl. Each of the ladies picks a number from 1 to 11. When they each have a number, Sally instructs them to get into a group with those who share their number. She then gives each group four rolls of toilet paper and instructs them to select a "bride" from their group then the other two will use the TP to create a wedding gown. Annabeth is the one that catches her mother-in-law saying wedding and takes her clothes pin, as no one apparently caught the bride slip.

"This should be fun," Psyche says looking at Ariadne once they have selected Taweret to be their model.

"Come on Pipes," Annabeth says to her good friend. "You have to be the model."

"Yeah," Jaz agrees, "Annabeth is preggers, and I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Oh fine," Piper says holding her arms out, so they can start wrapping her with toilet paper.

"I wish my boyfriend was here," Sadie says looking at Clarisse.

"How would he help?" the demigod asks.

"He's the god of mummification," Sadie says with a laugh.

"We are supposed to make a gown, not a mummy," Nyssa says wondering what she's gotten herself into agreeing to let them dress her.

"This is ridiculous," Hera complains, "Wrapping something mortals use to wipe their..."

"Mother, would you just shut up and have a good time. I swear you act like enjoying yourself would kill you," Hebe tells her mom.

"Lady Hera it will be fun," Lacy says wondering how in Hades she got stuck with the Queen of the Gods.

"I know how to have fun. How dare you insinuate that I do..." Hera is cut off in mid sentence when her daughter takes the roll of TP in her hand and wraps it around her mom's mouth a few times to gag her.

"I adore your hair," Hathor says, as she runs her fingers through Thalatta's violet locks.

"Thank you Lady Hathor," Thalatta says working her way around the Egyptian goddess with toilet paper.

"Too bad we don't have black paper," Melinoe says. "I think a black and white wedding gown..."

"Clothes pin please," Hathor says holding out her hand to Melinoe.

"Damn it to Dad," Melinoe says handing it over to her.

"That's not fair," Sadie says looking over to Persephone who is adding flowers throughout her dress design.

"Lady Sally did not say I could not embellish," the goddess of springtime says.

"I think it's gorgeous," Drew says while she works on a veil for Nike.

Nike looks down to see how her teammates are doing. "This dress will be too beautiful to take off even if it is made from toilet paper," she says with a smile.

"Do you miss never getting married?" Nyx asks Hestia, as she works to fashion a dress for the goddess.

"No, do you miss that clothes pin?" Hestia says with a smile and a held out hand.

"Did you notice what they're doing?" Ma'at asks pointing at Persephone.

"Well, we can play that came," Nyx says glancing at the other team. She then looks at Ma'at and they both say, "Stardust," at the same time.

"Lady Iris, that is gorgeous," Zia says, as the goddess turns their dress into a rainbow of colors.

"Will this wash off, or is it permanent?" Bast asks since her arms are now rainbow colors as well.

"It will come off, eventually," Iris says with a guilty smile.

"Sweet," Bast says. "I get to keep the colors for a while. I'll be the first rainbow cat."

"Tyche, will you stand still," Enyo says. "I can barely manage this as it is. I'm not good at this type of thing. Give me a city to destroy, piece of cake, but creating a wedding dress..."

"I'll take that," Hebe says reaching over and grabbing her sister's clothes pin.

"Argh," Enyo says then starts to laugh. "That's a tricky game." She continues to work on the dress then says, "Now wrap that around here, Cleo, and pull it tight."

"I can't pull it very tight, it's only toilet paper it will come apart," Cleo says then pulls it until it tears from the roll and tucks the end into Tyche's waistband.

"That's lovely," Sally tells Crystal, as she walks past her and her teammates.

"My daughter is not the only one that can create flowers," Demeter says mater-of-factly.

"I like the way this is going," Hecate says using her magic to turn the gown to gold where she touches it.

"We will not lose this contest," Athena tells Aphrodite and Pasithea, her teammates.

"Not if I can help it," Aphrodite agrees.

Pasithea takes a step back and says, "I think we need more hearts."

Aphrodite steps back to take a look then says, "I agree and they should be pink."

"Pink," Athena says thinking that's not a warrior color.

"Get over it, you're getting married. You can wear pink," Aphrodite says.

"Thanks Mom," Lacy says taking her mother's clothes pin from her blouse.

"Whatever," Aphrodite says waiving her off and getting back to Athena's dress.

Eileithyia walks around with Sally admiring the creativity, as she agreed to judge the contest with Percy's mom because her daughter was being a little fussy, and it would be difficult for her to help create a dress.

"You girls are doing a beautiful job," Eile tells Annabeth and Jaz, as they put the finishing touches on Piper's gown.

"We don't have any way to fancy it up though," Jaz says.

"Don't worry, Piper will just charmspeak them into picking us," Annabeth says with a laugh.

"That's an idea," Piper says with a laugh.

By the time the gowns are all finished, there are only a couple that continue to be white. Many have been adorned by flowers, stars, colors, hearts, peacock feathers, and laurel wreaths veils.

"This is going to be very difficult," Sally says looking at all of the dresses.

"No it's not," Piper says, "Surely _ours_ is prettier than all others."

"Stop it," Drew and Aphrodite both tell Piper at the same time causing Piper to laugh.

Sally and Eileithyia take five minutes to walk around all of the dresses and discuss their merits. Finally they call a tie. Sally takes the baby and lets Eile make the announcement.

"We have a tie for first place," the goddess says.

"Chickens," Nike yells.

"We're not afraid of you," Eile smirks. "First place, goes to team Athena, Aphrodite, and Pasithea and team Bast, Iris, and Zia."

"Yea," Bast says hugging her teammates.

"Now you have to wear it for the wedding," Persephone calls out.

"And now you have to give me your clothes pin," Demeter says holding out her hand.

"Poop," Persephone says, as she hands it over.

"Our second place team are Nyssa, Sadie and Clarisse," Eile continues.

"Seriously," Nyssa say not believing it because they were a team that didn't get to add a bunch of things.

"And our third place team was selected for their outstanding use of TP. Excellent concept Hera, Hebe and Lacy," the childbirth goddess says.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Hera says with the toilet paper gag still in her mouth and an angry look on her face.

"Thank you, thank you," Hebe says taking a bow.

Sally passes out the gift prizes to each of the ladies then has Athena take a seat next the table bearing the gifts the ladies have brought for her.

"While Lady Athena opens her gifts and we ooo and ahh over them, I thought it would be fun going around the room sharing our favorite memories of the bride or groom. Annabeth would you like to start," Sally asks then takes a seat to start a list of gifts for Athena's thank you notes.

"I have so many great memories of my mom. Most of them since I started going on quests with Percy. I think my best memory has to be when Athena and I had a talk about my oldest brother, Alexander the Great. Mom really opened up to me, and I've never felt more like her daughter than in that moment."

"That was special," Athena says looking at Annabeth. "I feel the same way."

"I would have thought locating the Athena Pathenos would have been your favorite," Piper says looking at her friend.

"Maybe if I hadn't fallen into Tartarus right after that it would have been," Annabeth laughs.

Athena holds up the first gift, a set of 100% Egyptian cotton sheets with a two bird print, owls and ibises.

"Thoth prefers those," Ma'at says with a knowing smile.

"Thank you, we'll but these to good use," Athena says with her own smile.

"My turn," Enyo says, "I'm sure you all think it has something to do with some war victory we have shared, and there have been a lot of them, but my favorite Athena moment would have to be the night we had a sleepover at Camp Half-Blood. It was the daughters of Zeus, and we stayed in Dad's cabin and talked most of the night about all kinds of things. It was great."

"And where was I," Eileithyia asks.

"Oh gods, we forgot you," Hebe says, "Well now we'll just have to do it again," she snickers.

Athena holds up another gift. This one is a rather large book called The Book of Everything. "I saw that," Annabeth says, "And I figured that if it really is the book of everything, it might be the resource for solving disputes between the two of you." Several of the ladies laugh at this.

"What about you, Aunt Hebe?" Annabeth asks.

"That girl's night was a fun night, but my best Athena moment was when she agreed not to step in when Ares went to tell Heracles to get out of my palace and out of my life. My life has been soooooo much better since then," the goddess of youth admits. "Hathor?"

"My favorite memory of Thoth," she says then pauses to give it a thought. "Well I haven't spent a lot of time around Thoth. He's a little too stuffy for me, but I truly appreciated when he replaced my boyfriend's eye. He was not very attractive without it," she tells them with a smile.

The next gift Athena holds up is a very provocative little black teddy, with emphasis on little.

"Thoth should like that," Sadie says with a laugh.

"That's for your wedding night in case you didn't realize," Iris says, since the gift is from her.

"Yeah Mom," Crystal says taking her mother's clothes pin from her sleeve.

"Shoot," Iris says not realizing she had slipped up and said a taboo word.

"Hera," Sally asks since she is sitting next to Hathor.

"Pass," the goddess says.

"You're not allowed to pass," her daughter Enyo insists.

"You won't like it," the Queen of the Gods says, "But my favorite Athena moment was when she was born. What I wouldn't have given to be the one to split that man's head open with an ax."

"Grandmother!" Tyche says shocked that she would admit that with so many witnesses.

"Well, you insisted."

"Don't be shocked my beauty," Aphrodite tells her daughter Tyche. "Granny has a lot of secrets."

"You're turn Aphrodite," Annabeth says.

"My favorite moment. Well, Athena won't like it, but if we're being honest, my favorite has to have been the look on your face when Paris judged me the prettiest," the goddess of beauty says.

"I knew you'd go there," Athena says with a scowl.

"But my second favorite was when I realized you had fallen in love with a man. I said, yea it's about time," Aphrodite says putting her hands in the air when she says yea. Athena rolls her eyes and goes back to the gifts.

She looks curiously at the next gift. "That's from me," Psyche says. "It is one of my husband's arrows. Anytime you want an extra hot make out session, just prick your fingers with the tip of that and it'll blow your mind."

"Got any more of those?" Hera asks seriously.

"Excuse me, My Lady," Psyche asks wondering why she would asks.

"Well you know, it gets old after thousands of years," the wife of Zeus says honestly.

"Oh my gods," Tyche says hiding her face in her hands.

Psyche goes next. "I have to say that my most memorable Lady Athena moment was at my own wedding."

"Pin!" Piper and Aphrodite shout at the same time.

"What do I do?" Psyche asks looking at Sally. Percy's mom motions for her to break it in half and give part to each.

"Anyway, Lady Athena gave me some excellent advice. She told me to make sure my husband's arrows are not stored in our bedroom from now on," Cupid's wife says with a laugh. Athena smiles remembering the conversation.

"Piper," Annabeth says, "Gee, I haven't had a lot of experience with either one of them. I'm going to say when the Athena Pathenos helped us defeat Gaea. I've never been more happy to be associated with you then in that moment."

"Glad I could help," Athena says with a smile then nods to Taweret to continue.

"I haven't spend much time with Thoth either," Taweret tells them, "But I was having a lovely conversation with him at Osiris' birthday party when Set came in and ruined the entire thing. He is a truly hilarious man when he wants to be."

Athena starts to laugh when she sees the next gift. She holds up a set of padded handcuffs, a whip, a black leather bra and his and hers matching black leather panties. "Aphrodite did you do this?" she asks.

"It wasn't me," the goddess of love insists.

"The card says Hecate and Persephone," Sally tells her.

"You guys," Athena says a little embarrassed.

"But they're so you," Persephone says with a chuckle.

"Lady Hera, would you like a set of these as well?" Hecate asks seriously.

"Yes," Hera says nodding her head.

"No, this is just not right," Tyche says now shaking her head.

"Ma'at," Sally says picking the next person to speak.

"Me, oh, you don't want me to speak of my best moments with Thoth," she says with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Uh, I think you might be right," Annabeth says with a smile. "Lady Hestia."

"Wait, why does Ma'at get to pass when I did not," Hera protests.

"Because she was his lover," Athena explains.

"Oh," Hera says then shuts up.

Athena is not sure what the next gift actually is. It looks like a lamp, but something about it isn't right.

"That is from Nut and me. She sends her apologize for not being able to come, but her father wouldn't allow it. He always thinks she'll sneak off to be with Geb," Nyx says.

"She probably would," Sadie and Hathor says in unison.

"When I got the invite, I stopped to see her on my trip around the world. When you turn that on, it will make it appear to be night no matter what time of day it is. It also reflects all of the constellations, Greek and Egyptian," Nyx explains.

"This is wonderful, thank you so much," Athena says giving the lamp a closer inspection, as Annabeth nods for Hestia to continue.

"I have so many wonderful memories of Athena it is impossible to pick one. Because she had no mother, Athena would come to me whenever she needed someone to talk to. We have had some wonderful talks," Hestia says looking lovingly at Athena.

"You've been like a mom to me," Athena says then actually gets up and gives Hestia a hug.

"And you a daughter to me," Hestia says holding her tightly.

"That is so sweet," Bast says wiping a tear from her eye.

Athena goes through a few more gifts and a few more stories then they all break for more goodies to eat.

"All right ladies," Sally says getting everyone's attention. "We are about to play another game."

"More toilet paper," Hera moans.

"This is going to be quite different," Percy's mom says pulling out several broomsticks as well.

"What could we possibly be doing now," Melinoe says wondering if they will be clubbing each other.

"Annabeth my I borrow you and Sadie," Sally says getting the two girls to stand up for her. She places Annabeth and Sadie across from one another then puts a broomstick between Annabeth's legs and tells her to hold it sticking out as straight as possible. She then places a roll of TP between Sadie's legs and tells her that the goal of the game it to get her role of toilet paper onto Annabeth's stick without using her hands.

"This looks like fun," Aphrodite says clapping her hands.

Sally has the ladies count off into six teams, with one team only having five and must select someone to go twice. Each team then selects their broomstick holder. The remaining five will have to get their TP rolls on the stick, with the first to get all five being declared the winner. Lacy, Jaz, Clarisse, Nyx, Eileithyia and Hera have been selected to hold the broomsticks.

Clarisse, general that she is, starts instructing her teammates on the proper approach while Lacy keeps laughing so much she has trouble keeping her broomstick straight. Jaz and Nyx both seem pretty calm about their duties in the game. Hera complains non-stop that this is undignified for the Queen of the Gods. Her team mates, Piper, Hestia, Enyo, Aphrodite and Iris keep telling her to be quiet and stand still.

Jaz fairly quickly has two rolls on her stick, as Thalatta and Bast waddle right up to her and run their tubes over her broomstick, no problem.

Cleo has a little trouble getting her roll of TP on Nyx's stick, but then Psyche slides hers on with no problem at all.

Eileithyia has an easy time getting Sally and Zia's rolls on her stick, but when Taweret starts her attempt, their easy time of it goes south. The Egyptian goddess of childbirth, with her perpetual baby belly and short legs has a hard time reaching the broomstick even with Eile trying to squat down to her level.

Clarisse, for all her directing, is having difficulty getting her teammates to cooperate. Drew drops her roll of toilet paper three times and has difficulty bending over to pick it up. Pasithea struggles a little to steady up with Clarisse, but once she does the roll goes right on smoothly.

Annabeth is really having a problem getting her roll on the stick. Every time she gets close, Sadie or Zia, who are on other teams, yell something out to their schoolmate to embarrass her and get her to start laughing. Finally Hathor, who is on Lacy's team, warns the magicians that she'll get all _Sekhmet_ on them if they don't stop messing with Lacy. Lacy then holds it together and both Annabeth and Ariadne get their rolls on the stick.

"Get it up," Enyo shouts to her mother, as she tries to get her roll aligned with the stick.

"If I had a drachma for every time I've had to say that," Hera says seriously.

"TMI," Piper says putting her hands over her ears.

Nyx now has four rolls on her stick, as Persephone and Hebe both successfully complete their attempts.

Clarisse has managed to get one more TP roll on her stick, as Nyssa strolled right up and nailed it. Crystal on the other hand is really struggling because she can't see the roll for her baby belly.

Athena gets her roll onto Jaz's stick without any problems, which prompts teammate Nike to ask if she's been practicing before the wedding. Athena takes her dear friend's clothes pin and insists that she has not been practicing.

Tyche gets her roll on Lacy's stick, as does Hathor. Melinoe gets her roll on without a problem, which prompts Persephone to ask her daughter what she's been doing with Pasithea's son that makes her so good at that. Sadie gets her roll on Nyx's stick winning the contest, but they all insist that Demeter, Hecate, Ma'at, Hestia and Iris make their attempts, so they can be as humiliated as everyone else.

Once the stick and roll game is finished, Sally and Annabeth work to set up the final game they will be playing. They pin a regular pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey to the wall, set out four tubes of lipstick and a scarf.

"Seriously," Melinoe says, "We're playing that children's game?"

"Trust me, you'll like it," Sally says then gathers the ladies together to explain the rules. "This last game we are going to play is called Kiss the Brides Ass, and I've already lost my pin thank you very much," Percy's mom says with a smile.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not kissing Athena's ass," Demeter says.

"Please, Lady Demeter, let me explain," Sally continues then she places a cutout of Thoth's face over the donkey head.

"Oh my gods, that's hilarious," Bast says laughing so hard she's about to cry. Most of the ladies laugh with her.

"Now the object of the game it to put lipstick on, we'll blindfold you, spin you around and you have to try to get your kiss the closest to where the tail should go. The lady with the closest kiss wins," Sally explains.

"I'll try," Demeter says backing down from her earlier statement. Sally holds the mirror while the goddess puts on garish purple lipstick. Sally then ties the scarf around her eyes and spins her around one time, points her in the direction of the donkey and lets her go.

"Left Mom," Persephone shouts, to try and help her out.

"Higher," Hecate calls to her.

"No to high," several of the girls shout. When Demeter finally plants one on the donkey, she is about halfway up its back.

She pulls off the blindfold and says, "Oh well, at least my nose is clean." The lades laugh.

Persephone goes next and her kiss is not even on the donkey, but it's still closer to the tail than her mother's. Clarisse, Hathor, Piper and Eileithyia all take turns next. Clarisse's is the closest so far.

Cleo is the next to go, though she admits to feeling really funny about it since she follows Thoth.

"It's just a game," Ma'at tells her.

Cleo actually bumps into the wall with her face, once Sally turns her loose. "Ow!" she says rubbing her nose, as the others laugh. She lightly runs her hands over the poster then plants a kiss, right under the donkey's belly.

"You sure you know where his path is?" Sadie calls out through her laughing.

"Apparently not," Cleo says disappointed then hands the scarf to Ma'at.

"You should know exactly where his tail is," Hathor shouts, as Sally puts the blindfold on the goddess. Ma'at puts her hand behind her back and flips Hathor off. "How un-Egyptian," the goddess of love says still laughing.

"Told you," Hathor shouts when Ma'at's kiss lands about an inch from where the tail should be. Ma'at just smiles at her.

Lacy, Drew, Psyche, Taweret, Melinoe and Hecate all take turns with none of them getting as close as Ma'at.

When Sadie takes her turn, she ends up kissing the donkey almost right on Thoth's lips. Several of the ladies, especially the ones from Brooklyn House, sound off with a loud, "Oooooooo."

"Looks about the same to me," Sadie says shrugging her head, as she sits down.

"You're bad, right, but bad," Bast says patting her arm.

Annabeth, Zia, Bast, Iris, Crystal, Nyssa, Hebe, and Nyx all take their turns. Nyx is the closest of all of them, but not quite as close as Ma'at.

Ariadne goes next. "You all have to promise not to tell my husband about this at the wedding," she tells the group.

"Clothes pin please," Piper says jumping up to get it from Mr. D's wife. Ariadne sticks her tongue out but hands it over. Her kiss isn't anywhere close.

Hera refused to take a turn. Enyo calls her a stick-in-the-mud then takes her turn followed by Tyche, Thalatta, and Nike. Thalatta is the closest of this group and is tied with Ma'at for the lead.

When Jaz takes her turn, she ends up missing the poster all together and kisses the wall.

"Stick to medicine," Zia shouts.

Pasithea takes her turn and thankfully misses badly. Aphrodite follows her.

"What were you aiming for?" Drew calls to her mother when she is finished because she got Thoth right between the eyes.

"I meant to do that," Aphrodite says with a laugh then sits back down allowing Hestia to go next.

"I'm sure I'll be dreadful at this," Hestia insists but ends up dead on where the tail should be. She has beaten out Thalatta and Ma'at leaving only Athena to take her turn.

"How did you do that," Athena asks in complete surprise, as she applies her lipstick.

"I have no idea," the goddess says with a laugh of her own.

"You can do this," Annabeth shouts to her mom.

"Do I want to?" her mom replies with a smile now that Sally is applying the blindfold. Sally turns her around then walks her to the board, pushes her head down, and directs her to the exact spot, but it isn't Thoth's tail. Sally has her kiss her groom smack on the lips.

"Oh, how sweet," Hathor and Aphrodite says together. Hestia receives her prize gift as does Piper for having the most clothes pins. The ladies then take one last pass around the goodies table and stand around talking. The goddesses slowly start to leave, with the Egyptians spending a little more time together with Athena and the girls from Brooklyn House while the girls from Half-Blood, along with Hestia, help Sally pack-up the leftovers and Athena's shower gifts.

"Mom, you look so happy," Annabeth tells her mother once everything is done and the girls from camp are climbing into the camp van.

"I am happy," Athena says then the expression on her face changes to one of concern. "Sometimes I worry that I am too happy. I feel like something bad is going to happy to balance it out."

"Don't think like that, Mom. You have every right to be happy," her daughter says then gives her a hug.

"It is just not the Greek way," her mother says like it's inevitable.

"But you're marrying an Egyptian," Annabeth reminds her and helps her out with the gifts.


	114. Chapter 114

"You guys ready," Carter asks walking up Half-Blood Hill.

"Just waiting on Butch," Percy says taking his friend's hand when he reaches the tree that used to be Thalia.

"What's taking him so long?" Jason asks.

"He's setting up to record his class lecture on the computer," Chris answers.

"He's taking classes on the computer?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, he didn't want to leave Drew with the baby coming, so he's finishing his degree online," Percy says, as Butch comes running up to the rest of them.

"Ready, thanks for waiting," Iris' son says panting to catch his breath.

"Sadie is meeting us at Cleopatra's needle in Central Park to open a portal to Egypt, then I'll take us into the Duat and the palace of the gods," Carter says.

"Let's go," Percy says following him down the hill.

* * *

When they reach Sadie in Central Park, she is standing at a stone obelisk Percy has seen a thousand times but never thought much about.

"Hi guys," Sadie says then counts the guys. She uses her wand to summon a hieroglyph, "Eleven for Giza pleasa," she says then chuckles.

"Stop playing around," her brothers says.

"Open," she shouts. Within seconds, a portal opens.

"Wow," Jason says starring at the port.

"Sweet," Leo says, "I'm ready to try it."

"Let's go," Carter says stepping through. Sadie stays on the New York side of the portal until each of the guys steps in. Percy and Jason are the last ones in then Sadie waits to make sure the portal closes.

* * *

"Are we really in Egypt?" Mitchell asks looking around.

"Yes," Carter says then walks the guys over toward the Sphinx.

"I'm glad Tyson isn't here," Percy says looking at the famous landmark. "He'd be terrified of that thing."

"So how are our parents getting to where we're going?" Leo asks curiously.

"Dad, I mean Osiris, gave them permission to enter the Duat for one day, but only for the palace," Carter explains. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah," Butch says for all of them. "Let's do this."

Carter takes Malcolm's hand then has each of the guys grab hands with the guys next to them then steps into the Duat pulling them with him.

"That's a rush," Travis says with huge grin on his face.

"Imagine what all we could do if we had access to that all the time," Connor agrees.

"That's too scary to even thing about," Percy says with a laugh.

"Hello son," Percy now hears from his dad somewhere behind him.

"Dad, I didn't know you were coming," he says going over and giving his father a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it," his dad says with a smile. "After all the party is for Thoth, not Athena."

"This place is amazing," Jason says looking around. The size of the room is huge. The columns are massive, and the thrown, that a guy not any older than him now occupies, is way more impressive than his dad's.

"Carter," the throne guy calls out. "Care to introduce your little friends."

"Would you care not to be an arrogant jerk," Carter mumbles but only loud enough for Percy to hear. "Come on guys," he continues a bit louder then leads them up to the throne . "Guys, this is Horus, our God of War and the current Pharaoh of the Gods."

"Current?" Horus asks showing he's not thrilled with that intro.

"You have to admit that there have been others," Carter tells him.

"True," Horus says.

"Horus, this is Percy, son of Poseidon, Jason, son of Jupiter, Nico, son of Hades, Chris, Travis and Connor, sons of Hermes, Leo, son of Hephaestus, Butch, son of Iris, Malcolm, son of Athena, and Mitchell, son of Aphrodite," Carter tell the god.

"So you gentlemen are all demigods," Horus says looking them over.

"Yes," Jason says.

"And you are Roman?" Horus continues looking just at Jason now. Jason repeats his answer.

"Well, I suppose our families are about the be joined, so you are welcome in my home for the day," the god says smugly, "But I'll have my eye on you Jason."

"I apologize in advance for disappointing you, but I don't do tricks," Jason says then spots his father across the room. "If you will excuse me." Jason walks away, and the others follow him except for Percy and Carter.

"So Horus," Percy says curiously, "Carter said you gods were gone for a little bit. Exactly where did you go?"

"Deeper into the Duat," the god says, "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you went out into space or to another planet or something," Percy tells him.

"You believe we are aliens?" Horus laughs. Percy shrugs.

"You watch too much History Channel," Carter chuckles.

"I assure you, we are not from outer space," Horus says unamused by the insinuation.

"Come on," Carter says, "I'll introduce you to some others."

Percy and Carter come up on some other guys and Percy recognizes most of them.

"You remember the guys," Carter says, "Julian, Sean, Felix, Khufu and Anubis."

"Anubis!" Percy says confused because this guy looks more like his cousin Nico than Walt.

"It's me," Anubis says. "Walt gets the appearance in the above world, and I get the appearance down here, most of the time."

"This makes a lot more sense, Death Boy," Percy laughs. "I thought you were my cousin for a second."

"I see the resemblance," Carter agrees, "Now that I've met Nico." Percy looks over and spots his cousin Nico then motions him over.

"What's up...Anubis?" Nico says somehow recognizing the god.

"Yeah," Anubis says taking Nico's hand.

"How'd you know he was Anubis?" Percy asks.

"Are you kidding? He's got death written all over him," his cousin answers.

* * *

Hades walks over to Poseidon. "Hello brother," the God of the Underworld says.

"Hades, it is good to see you again," his brother says extending his hand. "How was the second honeymoon?"

"We had a lovely time," his brother says. "You and Trite should consider renewing your vowels."

"I don't know if we need that, but a second honeymoon might be nice," Poseidon says with a grin.

"Gentlemen," Thoth says coming to greet them and extending his hand.

"Thoth," Poseidon says shaking his hand. "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you, Ra actually decorated the palace a long time ago," the Egyptian explains.

"That boy is far too young," Hades says leaning in to Thoth and speaking only loud enough for he and his brother to here.

"I don't disagree, but he did defeat Set for the throne. Actually it was offered to Carter, but he said he wasn't ready."

"I am impressed with the boy and his sister from what I have seen," Hades says.

"Ah, here comes one of the people responsible for Carter and Sadie," Thoth says motioning for Osiris to come over to them. " When the god reaches them, Thoth says, "Lord Osiris, you remember Lord Hades, and this is his brother Lord Poseidon."

"Hades, welcome to our home. I am pleased that you have kept your word about our latest agreement," Osiris says.

"Hades may be a lot of things, but his is and has always been true to his word," Poseidon says taking Osiris' hand.

"Thank you, I think," Hades tells his brother who grins.

"I spotted your boys over there," Osiris says of Percy and Nico. "They, along with their friends, seem to be fine young men. You should be proud."

"We are," Poseidon says, as Hades nods in agreement. "Hades was just saying the same thing of your children, Carter and Sadie."

"I could not be more proud," Osiris says, and the gods notice him flicker back and forth between Osiris and Julius Kane for the first time.

* * *

More gods, Greek and Egyptian, arrive over the following half-hour. Anubis points them out to the guys as they arrive. Bes, the God of Dwarves, Sobek, God of Rivers and Strength, who raises a few eyebrows from the guys from camp because he's got a crocodile head, Shu, Anubis' great grandfather the God of Air and Wind, Geb, Anubis' grandfather and God of the Earth, who Percy muses should have hooked up with Gaea because they're both kind of dirty. The last two arrive together.

"That's my biological father, Set, God of Desert and Storms," the god says when Carter interrupts him.

"Come on, that not really what he's known for."

"He's also the God of Evil and Chaos," Anubis admits with a smile. "The older god is Ra, God of the Sun."

"Your dad might be evil, but he seems to be doing a good job taking care of Ra," Jason says noticing the care with which Set is using with the older god.

"Set has always been Ra's protector," Carter says, as the two gods walks toward the boys.

"Well son, I see you have some little Greek friends," Set says looking at Anubis.

Anubis introduces his friends to his father and Ra then says, "Lord Ra, how have you been?"

"Just fine," Ra says, "You and Walt are enjoying your life together?"

"Yes sir. I'm going to high school, helping the magicians of the House of Life and spending lots of time with Sadie," Anubis says happily.

"Are you behaving yourself?" Set asks.

"Far better than you would be," Carter says speaking up for his friend.

"I see Zeus," Ra now says, "I would like to go speak with him."

"Of course," Set says then gives Carter a wink. "See you boys later."

"Bad history?" Percy asks once the gods are gone.

"Yeah, but he did the right thing in the end," Carter says.

"This time," Anubis says indicating that next time could be different.

"Hey fellas," Apollo says walking up with Hermes.

"Hi Dad," Travis says going to his father, "Who all came with you?"

"Oh, D is over there stocking the bar, and Hephaestus came," his dad tells him. "I also so Hypnos and his twin over there along with their dad."

"Thanatos is really getting around since hooking up with Eileithyia," Nico says looking over and spotting his friends.

"Who is that Chiron is talking too?" Percy asks looking at Carter. The gentleman looks like some jazz musician with beaded braids, a dark pinstriped suit and fedora.

"That's Uncle Amos," Carter says, "He's the Chief Lector for the House of Life."

"Is he really your Uncle?" Nico asks.

"Yeah, Dad's brother," Carter says then motions his uncle over to meet the guys.

* * *

They talk for a little bit longer until the last of the guest, Ares and his son Eros, arrive. Carter then gets everyone's attention. "Hi everyone, I'm Carter, the best man, and on behalf of Lord Thoth and myself, I would like to thank all of you for coming today. I would also like to thank Lord Horus and Lord Osiris for allowing us to be here together. We have a few games arranged, lots of food and drinks, no alcohol for under 21 crowd..."

"Which includes you son," Osiris calls out.

"Yes, Dad, which includes me," Carter says a little embarrassed. "Mostly we just wanted to get everyone together. We wanted a chance to get to know Athena's family and for you guys to get to know Thoth's family. We're going to start with a little game where each guy has to make a body part out of goodies from the food table. Anything is fair game..."

"The racier the better," Eros shouts out with a laugh.

"You'll have half-hour before the judging. Everyone will get a vote for the best," Carter finishes.

Everyone, except Horus, grabs a plate and starts walking around the food tables picking out things to use in making their masterpiece, carrot sticks, olives, boiled eggs, bean sprouts, nuts, candies, you name it the table has it.

"Are those Annabeth's?" Travis asks with a laugh, as he looks onto Percy's plate.

"No comment," Percy says with a grin knowing that answering that questions could get him into a lot of trouble at home.

"Who knew you were such a big chicken," Zeus says looking at his brother's plate. "How is your wife's fish tail racy?"

"You have no idea," Poseidon says leaving it at that.

"Lips?" Connor says looking over at Jason's plate.

"I love everything about my wife, but her lips are the best," Piper's husband says. "I love watching them when she's talking, sleeping..."

"And?" Connor prods. Jason only smiles.

"Those are Aphrodite's breasts," Hermes says looking at his brother's work of art.

"You must be mistaken," Ares says.

"No, I would know _them_ anywhere. D, come here, back me up. Aren't those Aphrodite's," Hermes continues.

"Oh, without a doubt," Dionysus agrees.

"Neither one of you knows what you're talking about," Ares insists.

"Excuse me, but we both know what she looks like," Hermes says raising his voice. "We both have more than one kid with her."

"I don't like what you're implying about the love of my life," Ares says.

"Dad, come on," Eros says going over to his father. "You know Mom has been with several guys. That does look just like her, by the way."

"And how would you know?" his dad asks.

"I'm her kid. I've seen them. She's not shy about keeping them covered up," Eros tells him.

"I just miss them," Ares finally says looking down at his masterpiece.

"Look at the bright side, you did a good job with your project. We all recognize them," Hermes says with a laugh. Ares gives him a dirty look but doesn't say anything else. Hephaestus walks over after a couple minutes and takes a look for himself.

"Not you too," Ares says.

"I couldn't tell you if those are my wife's breasts or not. She's never let me see them," he says then walks away.

"This must be the wings section," Malcolm says, as he walks past Leo.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"I mean you, Chiron, and Osiris all did wings," Malcolm says pointing back at the two guys next to Leo. Leo takes a second to look at Chiron and Osiris' entries.

"Well, I guess when your lady has wings..." Leo says then goes back to his own plate.

Carter, on his way back from the food table with more supplies, stops in front of Felix and starts laughing. "A penguin?"

"I think they're beautiful," the young magician says.

"Osiris," Poseidon says getting the god's attention, "Your son, is he not going to join in the festivities?"

"Carter is working on something," the god answers.

"I was referring to Horus," Poseidon says looking toward the throne where the young god still sits. Osiris stops what he is doing and goes toward his son.

"You should be joining in the festivities. You are making your guests uncomfortable," Osiris tells him.

"I am not interested in playing silly games and looking foolish," Horus says.

"You are being ridiculous. Everyone is having fun. Getting to know one another better while you sit here looking bored and angry," his father tells him. "Trust me, no one is going to sit on your precious throne if you get up."

"That was not my concern," Horus insists.

"I won't have you sit here all day," Osiris says then walks away stopping my Carter on his way back to his own plate. "Would you talk with him?" he asks Carter.

"Sure thing, Dad," Carter agrees. Carter doesn't want to go up right after Osiris and make it obvious, so he waits until he finishes his own entry into the contest, which happens to be Zia's eyes.

"You alright," he asks Horus.

"Perfectly fine," the god says. "I do not need another lecture about joining in, especially from you."

"If you don't want to be here, you don't have to stay," Carter says.

"I will not have Greeks in the Palace of the Gods without being here," Horus tells him.

"They're not going to do anything. They don't even have access outside of this room," the magician insists. "We're playing dodge ball with boobs after this. Please join us," Carter continues.

"Dodge ball," Horus says, as if that idea is far more interesting. "Yes, I might like that."

* * *

When time is up for the contest, Carter passes out a slip of paper and some pencils for each guest to write the name of their favorite entry. What many of them start to notice is the similarity between several of the pieces. Erebus and Geb's both have stars on their body parts. Apollo and Ra have both included suns in their presentations. By far, breasts and eyes seem to have the most representation. Bes created eyes that look suspiciously like a cat, for which Carter promises not to tell Taweret that her boyfriend chose to focus on Bast, the goddess he desired for so long, instead of her. Butch, Sean, Thanatos and his twin brother Hypnos, as well as Chris all went for the eyes as well. Thoth has a brain on his plate. Sobek has a leg, which everyone assumes is the part he eats the most. Amos and Shu both have what appears to be a female backside. Some of the rest are unrecognizable while others are unmentionable. Percy volunteers to tally the votes while Carter gets the next game underway.

"Okay guys," he says gathering everyone around. "We're going to get a little more physical with this one. I found these balls," he says tossing out two beanbag filled balls shaped like female breasts. "We're going to play a game of dodge ball. I thought we'd mix things up by having Horus and Ares be our team captains, just to make sure they don't end up on one team and kill the rest of us."

Horus comes down from his throne, for the first time since guests started to arrive, and stands across from Ares.

"Well you should take Percy straight off, because I'll not have him on my team," Ares says before the selections even begin.

"Sounds good to me," Percy says, "By the way, you got the most votes. I guess everyone like Aphrodite's boobs." Ares charges toward Percy, but Poseidon grabs the war god before he can reach his son.

"Save it for the game, and remember that I will avenge my son, if you do anything to hurt him," Percy's dad says shoving Ares away from him. Ares continues to glare at Percy but stays put.

"I guess you should take Set first because I'll not have him on my team," Horus says then motions Percy over to him.

"I'll take Set no problem," Ares says then waits for the god of evil to join him to discuss their next choice.

Percy and Horus have a quick discussion then Horus says, "Jason."

Set says something to Ares. He nods then says, "Dad."

"Carter," Horus announces.

"I'll take my boy," Ares says then Eros walks over to his team.

"Julian," Horus says taking the magician who follows his own path.

"Leo," Ares says selecting again.

As they continue on, Horus selects Anubis, Nico, Bes, Apollo and Erubus.

Ares selects in turn, Thoth, Hermes, Thanatos, Chris and Amos.

Carter recommends Khufu figuring his basketball skills should help.

Chris suggests Chiron and his father-in-law agrees.

Horus takes Poseidon, Shu, and Osiris figuring if he doesn't take his own father, he'll get yelled at by his mother.

Ares picks Hades, Sobek and Malcolm.

Hypnos, Geb and Sean go to Horus.

Connor, Butch and Dionysus to Ares.

Horus takes Travis while Ares takes Mitchell.

Ares takes Felix then Horus takes Hephaestus, leaving Ra for Ares' team.

The teams then face off across from each other with Horus and Ares each holding a ball. Horus is eyeing Set while Ares is eyeing Percy, and both targets are well aware the balls are coming their way first.

"One more thing," Carter now tells them, "No one is allowed to use any _special _powers against the other team. We don't want anyone getting hurt." There is some grumbling, but eventually everyone agrees.

Horus throws first and would have hit Set if not for the god shoving Sobek at the ball causing him to get hit.

"Set!" Sobek screams angry at being used as a shield.

In the commotion, Ares throws the ball at Percy, but Percy is ready and waiting. He also has more experience with dodge ball than Ares and catches the ball, knocking Ares out of the game on his first throw.

"Hades!" Ares yells angrily.

"What?" his teammate yells back.

"Nothing," Ares says pouting, as he walks off the line.

"Stop using my name as a swear word," the God of the Underworld says then reaches for the loose ball.

Hades takes out Osiris, Thoth takes aim at Chiron but misses. Thanatos takes out both his brother and father. Khufu takes out Dionysus, Chiron, Malcolm and Connor. Carter gets his Uncle Amos, but not before Amos takes out Travis. Horus gets the ball back again and goes for Thoth but bounces the ball off a pillar instead. Thoth gets the ball and gets Hephaestus who tries to get out of the way but trips over his leg brace. Zeus takes aim at Shu, but the wind god blows the ball off course. Felix takes aim at Sean, who was going for the loose ball. Anubis tries to grab for it before it hits his teammate, but doesn't get it in time. Sean is out. Set hits his father Geb, quickly gets control of another ball and hits Bes in the backside with it. Carter takes aim at Eros, but the god of love uses his wings to fly up and evade the hit. Apollo then gets a ball and takes out Hermes. Anubis grabs a ball and aims at his father, misses then gets hit by Thoth. Percy takes aim at Eros, but again the winged god avoids the hit. When Nico gets a ball, he aims at his father who was already in the process of dodging a throw by Jason. Hades avoids the first ball but in doing so, backs into the second. Nico cheers then ducks to avoid a hit by Set. Julian takes aim at Ra but gets Zeus instead sending sparks flying across the room.

"Sit down Dad," Jason yells then gets hit by Mitchell.

Felix ends up with the ball again and throws at Khufu deflecting the ball he was throwing at Poseidon. Thanatos grabs the loose ball and smacks Chris upside the head with it. Leo snatches the ball up and takes out Julian with it. Shu swoops up a loose ball and sends it at Eros along with a blast of wind to slow the love god's liftoff just enough to clip his foot with the ball.

"Not fair," Eros shouts.

"Neither was flying," Shu yells back.

Apollo, with his killer aim, takes out Mitchell. Leo aims at Nico but ends up hitting Poseidon instead.

Thanatos then clips Nico's shoulder with a good hard throw.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Nico shouts grabbing his shoulder.

"Nope, you are not on my list," the god of death yells back just before Carter nails him in the chest.

Khufu gets the ball again and takes out Ra, who seemed by be avoiding the ball more than playing the game. Carter takes aim at Set but misses again. When the red lord starts to gloat, Percy nails him in the knee. Khufu again has the ball aiming at Thoth, but the god ducks and the ball hits the pillar right behind where Thoth was standing. Thoth grabs the ball from the ground and quickly beans Carter with it. Horus darts for the ball but gets hit by Leo before he can reach it. Felix grabs the ball and takes aim at Percy who jumps just in time. Khufu throws at Felix who squats and easily eludes being taken out of the game. Leo gets a ball again, and goes for Percy. Percy dives to the left and the ball hits Shu instead. Apollo then takes out Leo. Thoth and Felix now have both of the balls, and both aim at Percy. Percy tries to jump out of the way again, but the ball thrown by Thoth clips his hand.

"Good job, son," Poseidon tells his Percy, as he takes a seat next to him.

"Well they're not Leastrygonians," Percy says with a grin.

Khufu and Apollo now have both balls and take aim at Felix. Thoth grabs the ball thrown by Khufu taking the baboon out of the game. Now the two on the Ares team have the balls and aim at Apollo but he manages to grab Thoth's ball and sidestep Felix's throw. Finally Apollo and Felix are the only two left and Apollo has both balls.

"Well little guy, what do you know," Apollo says tossing one ball into the air and taunting the 10 year old.

"Just shoot all ready," Felix says trying to watch both balls. Apollo waits a few more seconds then throws one of the balls. Felix dives but Apollo nails him with the other ball, bouncing it off of his head.

"I think my victory deserves a poem," Apollo says at which half of the group gathered all shout.

"No, it doesn't!"

Now that the game is over, everyone takes a break for some refreshments giving many a chance to gloat over their dodge ball skills.

* * *

After a while, Horus announces he has arranged a special bit of entertainment for the occasion then claps his hands. The doors to the throne room open and a beautiful woman, whom some in the room recognize, walks forward. She looks around the room then whispers something to Horus.

He laughs then says, "Nonsense, he's ten. He is old enough," then motions for her to starts.

"Uh, Horus, are you sure about this?" Osiris says, as Hathor starts to dance. Horus waives him off as music begins to play.

The goddess of love slowly begins her striptease act. She starts by going to Ra, for whom she has danced like this before, and places a scarf around his neck. He smiles broadly. She begins to make her way around the room, seeming to know who everyone is because after kissing Horus and placing a scarf around his neck, she approaches Zeus. He reaches out to grab her, but she wags her index finger at him and lets a scarf loose over his face. She continues with the dance, giving scarves to Osiris, Poseidon, Set and Hades. She twills around enticingly giving scarves to Geb, Apollo, Hermes, Shu, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Erebus, Sobek, Bes, Thanatos, Hypnos, Eros, Amos, and Chiron before moving on to the boys. Anubis gets her next scarf, followed by Carter, Percy and Jason. She then gives Nico a scarf, as she kisses his cheek prompting Leo to elbow him, as none of the other younger guys got a kiss. Leo then Julian get the next two scarves, and Hathor is getting very close to running out of scarves. Sean gets a scarf followed by Chris and his brothers Travis and Connor. Malcolm gives his scarf a good sniff when she moves on to Butch. She runs her fingers down Butch's arm then drops a scarf in his lap.

"I'm telling Drew," Nico whispers.

"Better not," Iris' son warns.

Khufu gets a scarf, prompting an "Argh, argh," from the baboon.

She wraps a scarf around Mitchell's neck, as she whispers, "Would your mother do this?" He nods because she probably would.

The goddess now has only one scarf left and lays it at Felix's feet. He quickly bends over to pick it up with a goofy grin on his face then Carter grabs the scarf and blindfolds the boy with it.

"Hey!" he protests, but Carter won't let him take it off.

Now only Thoth, the groom, has not received a scarf. Hathor begins dancing around him provocatively, as some of the other gods egg her on to show him what she's got.

Thoth tries not to let the love goddess get to him with Athena's family sitting all round him, but it's taking every bit of strength he's got. Eventually he grabs Hathor and kisses her neck, at which point she pushes him away and flees the room.

"She's amazing," Ares says actually speaking what several of them were thinking.

"She's also mine," Horus says with a grin that says _try anything and you'll live to regret it._

Carter finally lets Felix take the blindfold off.

"No one is to tell Athena about that," Thoth says looking around the room a bit embarrassed.

"Do not worry. We know you were unable to resist," his future father-in-law, Zeus, agrees with a smile.


	115. Chapter 115

Athena is sitting alone in the throne room on Olympus when her father returns from Thoth's bachelor party.

"Hello, my beauty," Zeus says walking to her. "Is something the matter?" he asks noticing the concerned look on her face.

"Nothing is the matter," Athena says followed by a long silence.

"Having second thoughts? It isn't too late to call this whole thing off," her dad says with a hopeful smile.

"No...no second thoughts. I have just been wishing, well, I know it is pointless to ask," the goddess says.

"You are my daughter, nothing you want is too much to ask for," he tells her caressing her face.

"I would like for my mother to attend my wedding," she says looking up into his eyes.

"Your mother," he says shocked.

"She was a Titianess, an immortal. Like your siblings..."

"But that was so long ago," Zeus says not wanting to even consider the idea.

"I know that if you tried, she would be fine. She could come back and be with me. I love you father. I have given you my word never to go against you, but she is my mother."

Zeus goes to his own throne and takes a seat. A part of him assumes that his daughter is correct. Metis was immortal. There is no reason to believe that she does not continue to exist inside of him. Part of him, though, knows that he became significantly smarter after swallowing the Titaness of wisdom and fears giving her up.

"Father please, she is of no more concern to you. The prophesy was proven false. If you let Metis return to me, and do not bed her again, she will not bare you another child," Athena begs.

"There is far more to consider here," her father says. "I must think of Hera, and what she might do. Metis was my wife. If she were allowed to return, she would still be so. Hera would never accept this," Zeus says trying to stay away from telling Athena what he really fears.

"Please father, think on this. You could give me no greater gift," Athena says then leaves him alone in the throne room to consider her request.

* * *

Annabeth is spending the night with her mother and Sally at the cabin on the beach at Montauk the night before the wedding. She and Sally are both there, having left the kids with Paul where Percy will come back after the bachelor party to spend the night. Athena IMd Annabeth just after Annabeth and Sally arrived to say she would be there as soon as she spoke to her father about something. When she finally arrives, she seems a bit distracted.

"Is everything alright," Sally asks going to the goddess.

"Yes, I just do not think...It is nothing. I cannot let this bother me. It was just a hope. I am so happy that both of you are here with me. I would go crazy if I was spending the evening alone."

"Come in and have a seat, Mom, relax," Annabeth says motioning her over to the sofa. "I have everything set up for your manicure."

"So did Lord Zeus return from the party?" Sally says bringing the goddess a class of wine to enjoy while she relaxes.

"Yes, he did return," she says taking a sip. "I did not asks him about the party though."

"So Percy should be returning soon," Annabeth says. "I'm sure Paul will be happy for him to arrive."

"Paul is fine with the children," Sally says.

"I know, but Sani was wanting to go with Daddy, so I suspect he might be a little bratty," Annabeth says with a smile.

* * *

As the evening goes on, the ladies have completed each other's nails, made sure everything they need to get ready for the wedding is there, and Athena and Sally are now telling stories of when Annabeth and Percy were very young.

"How do you even know that?" Annabeth asks embarrassed when her mother tells a story of her at about two years old when she dumped out a plant in the middle of the living room floor because she wanted to see what made the leaves grow, and her father was furious with her.

"I always kept a close eye on you, all of my children but especially you," Athena says when there is a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Sally says getting up to see.

"If it's Thoth, he can't see Mom," Annabeth calls out.

Sally answers the door to find a woman standing there. She appears to be about the same age Athena usually appears to be. She has dark hair, olive skin but is completely covered in some kind of slime.

"My I help you," Sally asks.

"I was told my daughter," she says barely able to get the words out. Annabeth now joins Sally at the door. "You are not the one," the woman continues.

"Who are you looking for," Annabeth asks.

"Athena," the woman answers.

"Mom," Annabeth calls to her mother. "Could you come here please."

"You are Athena's daughter?" the mystery woman says looking carefully at Annabeth.

"One of them," Annabeth says, as her mom comes up behind her.

"Metis?" Athena says in shock at seeing the woman. "Is it really you?" Metis then collapses.

The ladies get Athena's mother inside, and Annabeth quickly fixes a warm bath for the Titaness who _looks_ like she has spent thousands of years inside Zeus' stomach. Once they have her in the tub and have removed much of the slime, Athena offers her mother a few sips of nectar.

"I can't believe he did it," the goddess says washing her mother's hair with Annabeth's shampoo. "I asked him for this, but I..."

"My beautiful Athena. I never thought I would ever get to lay my own eyes on you," Metis says weakly. "I thought I would be trapped..."

"Save your strength. Give the nectar time to work," her daughter insists. Metis nods her head, clothes her eyes and rests her head on the edge of the tub.

"This is really Metis?" Annabeth says in disbelief.

"Yes, Annabeth, this is really my mother," Athena says.

The Titaness completes her bath, with help from the others, eats a couple of squares of ambrosia and drinks another glass of nectar. While Annabeth brushes her grandmother's hair, Sally works on her nails and Athena sits holding her hand.

"I can only imagine how terrible it has been for you all this time and all because of me," the goddess says.

"It was not your fault. Only Zeus, your father, can be blamed for what happened," Metis says softly.

"The prophecy wasn't event correct. I did not overthrow father. He had no reason to do what he did," her daughter says with tears forming in her eyes.

"It was not a daughter that had been foretold of, there was to be a son," her mother says.

"Then why, if I was a girl, why could he have just never..."

"May beautiful wise daughter, you know Zeus would have never held himself in check especially with his own wife. His desires are much stronger than his wisdom," her mother says.

"Until he did what he did to you, Lady Metis, then Zeus became much more wise," Annabeth says.

"That would be logical," her grandmother agrees. "I sense you my dear are very wise as well."

"Nothing like my mother," Annabeth says. "Oh my gods, what is Metis going to wear for the wedding tomorrow?"

"I could wear rags and not care. I am just so happy to be here for you," Metis says looking into Athena's eyes.

"I will not have you wear rags, but I can arrange something," Athena assures them then goes into the bedroom to make an Iris message.

* * *

"Make yourself at home," Carter tells Thoth.

"Thank you," Thoth says stepping inside. Normally gods are not allowed inside a location of the House of Life, but since Thoth created the House of Life, that rule does not apply to him. "I appreciate your decorating taste," the god says noticing the giant statue of him standing in the living room. "Are my toenails painted?"

"I think it's crayon actually," Walt says bringing the gods bags inside. Thoth smiles knowing that they have young initiates in the house.

"It's about time you guys got home," Sadie says going over to Walt and giving him a kiss. "What is this?" she asks pulling the scarf from around his neck.

"Nothing," he says with a guilty smile.

"You have one to," she tells her brother who just smile. "You all have one," she continues looking to Felix to see if he'll tell her what they are from. The young magician just runs his scarf through his fingers and smiles like Carter.

"We should head up to bed," Julian says looking at Sean and Felix.

"Aw come on, we just got home," Felix whines but heads up the stairs leaving Carter, Sadie, Walt and Thoth alone in the living room.

"Hi guys," Zia says coming into the room with a big bowl of popcorn. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," Carter says giving her a hug then a quick kiss before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Once they take a seat and Zia starts the movie, she and Sadie were getting ready to watch, Sadie says, "Lord Thoth, why don't you have a scarf?"

"Oh, I believe they were all gone by the time she got to me," he says with a smile knowing he has just caused Carter and Walt to have some explaining to do.


	116. Chapter 116

Sally is putting the finishing touches on Annabeth's hair when there is a knock on the cabin door.

"I should get that," Athena says.

"No you can't. It might be Thoth," her daughter protests.

"I could answer the door," Metis says standing.

"Are you sure," Sally says, "I can go."

"I am perfectly capable," the Titaness says with a smile. When she opens the door, a couple of young girls, at least they look young to her, are at the door. "May I help you?" Metis asks.

"You must be Lady Metis," the auburn haired girl says.

"Yes," the Titaness says. "You are a goddess," Metis says recognizing a certain something about the girl.

"This is Lady Artemis," the girl with the spiky black hair says. "I am Thalia," she continues bowing to Athena's mother.

"Thals is that you?" Annebeth calls out hearing her friend's voice. Metis opens the door allowing the girls to enter, so Thalia runs in to Annabeth.

"It's so good to see you," Thalia says.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asks excitedly.

"Lady Athena messaged us last night. We have brought a couple of gowns for Lady Metis," the hunter explains.

"Now that you are hear," Athena says taking her sister's hands, "You must stay."

"We shall stay," Artemis says prompting her sister to give her a big hug.

* * *

The ladies are all ready, except for Athena putting on her dress, and are waiting for others to start arriving. When the cabin door opens without a knock, Sally goes to see who is coming inside.

"Grandma Sally," Sani cries out happily running to her.

"My little sweetie," Sally says grabbing him up and giving him kisses.

"Where is Granny Athena," Sophia asks looking around, as Percy and Paul come in the door behind them.

"Come with me," Sally says taking her hand to lead her into the other room.

"Granny," Sophia calls out letting go of Grandma Sally's hand and running to Athena.

"My little sweethearts," the goddess says lifting her granddaughter into her arms. "I want the two of you to meet someone," she continues taking Sani in her other arm. "Mother, these are my grandchildren. This is Sophia and Sani," she says lifting each child a little higher when she says their names. "Sweeties, this is Lady Metis, my mommy."

Sophia reaches her arms out to the woman, so Metis takes her. "You are very pretty," Annabeth's daughter says.

"Why thank you, so are you," the Titaness says giving her a hug.

"Me too," Sani says now reaching out for attention.

"You are pretty as well," Metis says with a smile.

"I not pretty," he says shaking his head with a laugh like the lady made some sort of mistake.

"Come on," Annabeth says grabbing Thalia's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Hey Kelp Head," Thalia says going over to Percy when she enters the living room.

"Thalia," Percy says excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Artemis and I brought a gown for Lady Metis," she says giving her cousin a hug.

"Metis?"

"My grandmother showed up last night," Annabeth says kissing her husband.

"But I thought Zeus,"

"He did," his wife says.

"Metis is the one Zeus swallowed," Paul says remembering his mythology.

"It took us forever to get all the gunk off of her," Annabeth says hugging her father-in-law, as someone knocks on the door. Paul answers it.

"Carter," he says showing his stepson's friends inside.

"Mr. Blofis," Carter says shaking Percy's dad hand.

"Guys," Percy says once they are all inside. "This is my cousin Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"You're Jason's sister," Walt says taking her hand.

"You know my brother?" she asks.

"Thalia this is Carter Kane, Walt Stone, Zia Rashid, Sadie Kane, and Lord Thoth," Percy says continuing the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you," Sadie says shaking Thalia's hand. "Did you really swear off boys?"

"Really," Thalia says with a smile prompting Sadie to shake her head.

"I could see doing that," Zia says when she too shakes the hunter's hand.

"Excuse me," Carter says surprised to hear his girlfriend say that.

"I didn't say I would, not now, but I could see making that choice before I met you," she says putting her arm around Carter.

"How is my bride this morning," Thoth now asks.

"She's beautiful," Annabeth says. "We were just telling Percy that Zeus puked up her mom last night for the wedding."

"Excuse me, did you say puked up?" Sadie asks thinking that she knows many things have different names in the States but puking is puking.

"If you remember the story, Zeus swallowed Metis before Athena was even born. Athena came forth through his head being split open. Lady Metis, my grandmother, remained inside his stomach all this time, but last night mom asked if she could have her mother back," Annabeth explains.

"Metis is here?" Thoth asks

"Yeah, stay here," Annabeth says going into the other room. She returns a minute later with a beautiful woman. "Grandmother, this is Lord Thoth," Annabeth says making the introduction.

"My Lady," Thoth says taking her hand then bowing before her. "I am honored to be marrying your daughter."

"Lord Thoth, please rise. You need not bow to me," Metis says. "The honor is mine. My daughter speaks very highly of you."

Walt pats Thoth on the arm, as if to say _stop hogging the Titaness_.

"Lady Metis, please let me introduce you to some of my friends," Thoth now says. "This is Walt Stone, he is also Anubis, our god of funerals."

"It is an honor," Walt says giving Athena's mother a bow.

"You are both a mortal and a god?" Metis asks.

"Yes, my lady. In our religion, we gods sometimes take a mortal host," Walt explains.

"This is Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, and Carter Kane," Thoth continues with the intros. "At times, each of them has hosted a god as well. Zia has hosted two different gods."

"It is nice to meet each of you. I clearly have a lot to catch up on," Metis says taking each magician's hand in turn.

"We are honored," Carter says also giving the Titaness a bow.

"You guys should go get dressed," Annabeth tells Thoth, "Percy would you show them into the room?"

"Sure thing, come on guys. Do you have the kids?"

"Yes, go," Annabeth says pushing Percy toward the room.

"May we say hello to Lady Athena?" Zia asks.

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth says then leads Zia, Sadie, Metis and Thalia into the other room.

* * *

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Aphrodite says greeting Hathor when she appears.

"Lovely," her fellow love goddess says.

"I've been hearing a couple of rumors," Aphrodite says with a smile. "Did you really dance at the bachelor party?" Hathor gives her a little embarrassed smile. "Girl you are such a tramp," Aphrodite says with a snicker.

"I know," Hathor agrees.

"Hello beautiful," Apollo says coming up to the goddesses.

"Lord Apollo," Hathor says sweetly pulling his scarf from his pocket.

"That was some dance you did last night," he says grinning. "If I ever get married..."

"If ever," Aphrodite says sarcastically.

"Well if you would give me a little help and stop screwing with my love life," Apollo says like all the girl trouble he's had over the eons is her fault.

"I cannot help that women do not trust you to remain faithful. I did not make you the most handsome of all gods," Aphrodite says.

"Say, sweetheart," he says looking back to Hathor, "How about you help me out. There's this sweet little demigod..."

"Demeter has already spoken on that matter," Aphrodite interrupts.

"But if Hathor could soften her heart," Apollo suggests.

"Does the demigod love you?" Hathor asks.

"Yes, but alas her mother is being a complete b..."

"Excuse me," a voice from behind his now interrupts.

"Demeter, how wonderful to see you again," Apollo says turning around and giving the goddess a kiss on her cheek.

"Um hum," Demeter says knowing he was just about to call her a bitch.

A couple of gods come walking together from the shoreline laughing heartily. When Aphrodite sees them, she bows out of the conversation and leaves before the gods reach them.

"So I said, What did you expect? He's from Sparta," Ares says laughing. Horus howls with laughter as well.

"That's a good one," the Egyptian says trying to regain his composer now.

"Was that Aphrodite?" Ares now asks his brother Apollo.

"Why yes it was. I guess she saw you coming," the sun god says.

"Very funny," Ares says giving Apollo a dirty look.

"You look beautiful," Horus now says pulling Hathor into his arms. "Not as good as last night, but good," he tells her with a grin.

"You did look good at the party last night," Ares agrees.

"I am talking about after at the party," Horus says with a smile.

When the guys exit that cabin ready for the ceremony, Carter notices Horus talking with Hathor, Apollo and Ares. He walks over to the god. "How can you be here? I mean in the above world without a host," he asks.

"We have my boys set up at each direction," Horus says pointing to canopic jars with animal heads at each of the four cardinal locations. "They are providing an anchor point that we can attach ourselves to. Without that, or you giving us a body, we couldn't be here."

"Is my dad coming then?" Carter asks.

"He's over there with Mother," Horus says jerking his thumb toward Osiris and Isis who are talking with Hades and Persephone.

"If you'll excuse me, I want to go talk to him," Carter says then heads in that direction.

"So Anubis, how are you enjoying your mortal?" Horus asks Walt.

"Don't make it sound like he's some kind of property. We're equals," Anubis says really hating his adoptive brother. "And _we_ are doing just fine."

"A god should never consider himself an equal to any man," Horus tells him.

"You got that right," Ares says agreeing with Horus.

"Don't let these guys get to you kid," Apollo says. "You don't have to be an arrogant jerk just because you're a god."

"Look who's talking," Ares tells his brother with a laugh.

"In my case, I'm even better than most gods," Apollo says raising his chin higher into the air.

* * *

"Here is my son," Osiris says holding his arms out to Carter when the boy walks up to him.

"Dad, I'm so glad you could come," his son says.

"And what of me, Carter Kane. No welcome for your old friend Isis?" the goddess to his left says, as if her feelings have been hurt.

"It's nice that you could come," Carter says. "Sadie is in the house. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Just as you are glad to see Horus," she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, probably just like that," he agrees with a twinge of sarcasim.

* * *

A van load of campers from Camp Half-Blood pulls up being driven by Iris. The goddess climbs out from behind the wheel then comes around the front of the vehicle, as the others start to climb out. Drew, who was sitting in the shotgun seat, is the first out. Butch, Crystal, Leo, Mitchell, Malcolm, Jake, Nyssa, Clarisse, Chris carrying Silena, Carter, Travis, Miranda, and Meredith climb from the back. Nico and Thalatta soon appear from the shadow of a nearby tree with Attisain.

"Look I bet that's here," Miranda says pointing to Hathor who is still standing with the three gods.

"I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind," Clarisse says climbing from the van.

"Clarisse, it was just an innocent dance," Chris calls after her.

"You coming with me?" Clarisse turns and asks Crystal.

"I'm not happy Clarisse, but I don't want to cause a scene at Lady Athena's wedding," Leo's wife tells her.

"Come on Clarisse," Travis now says, "She didn't do anything but put a scarf around each of our necks. It's not like any of us made out with her.

"Well she did kiss Nico's cheek, and run her fingers down Butch's arm," Connor corrects.

"She did what?" Drew says looking at her boyfriend. "You didn't tell me that last night."

"I didn't want you to get upset. I still don't. You have to think about the baby," Butch says.

"Girls," Iris now says, "This type of thing happens at bachelor parties all the time. You really shouldn't let it bother you."

"Why did you let her kiss you on the cheek?" Thalatta asks her husband.

"What was I supposed to do, slapper he away. I wasn't expecting it, didn't ask for it either," Nico tells her.

"I bet you enjoyed it though," she responds.

"Please don't be mad at me. I promise I'll never let something like that ever happen again," her husband promises.

"Yes, well, I had better not even catch you looking at her today," Thalatta warns Nico.

At that moment, Hathor spots the group of demigods and waives to them. "Hello boys," she calls out in a flirty way.

"That's it!" Clarisse says charging off toward the goddess.

"Please let me handle this," Iris calls after Clarisse, as she brings her wings out to fly over to Hathor before Clarisse can get there.

"Ares, please go stop your daughter from coming over here," Iris says when she lands next to him.

"Why?" the war god asks.

"She is upset about Hathor's little striptease act last night in front of her husband. So are the other girls. I don't want a scene," Iris tells him.

"Fine," Ares says taking a couple of steps and grabbing Clarisse to dragger her back off toward her husband. "Come on girlie, no fighting today."

"But Dad, she danced naked in front of my husband," Clarisse shouts.

"I know and it was titillating, but it was just a dance," Ares laughs.

Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton come ashore just a few yards away from Hades and Osiris then walk over to the underworld gods to say hello.

"You look beautiful as always, my dear," Hades says butting his arm around his sister-in-law's waist and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Hades," she says politely.

"My love," Poseidon tells his wife, "This is Osiris and his wife Isis."

"It is nice to meet you," Amphitrite says, "Isis, your wings are beautiful."

"Thank you, I notices your tail as you were coming up from the ocean. The colors are lovely," Isis says returning the compliment.

"Persephone, did you bring pictures of your second honeymoon?" Trite now asks the Queen of the Underworld.

"I have a few," Persephone says with a smile pulling a thick photo album from the folds of her dress. They three goddesses then walk away to the shade to share the pictures. No sooner have they walked away before Zeus arrives with Hera.

"Brother," Poseidon says a little startled at Zeus' appearance. "You look a little green around the gills."

"I agree," Hades adds, "You look like death warmed over."

"Twice," Osiris agrees.

"Just a little tummy trouble," Zeus says not wanting to make much of it.

"I told you. You do not look good," Hera snaps at her husband. "There must be a reason why you are like this. Gods do not get sick."

"Would you just let it be woman," Zeus tells her. "Over there is your sister Demeter. Go visit with her," he points sending her away.

"You are hiding something, and I will find out what it is," she insists, as she walks away.

"I'm sure you will," he mumbles.

"What was that?" Poseidon asks.

"Last night my daughter asked me for a gift, and I decided to give it to her," Zeus now tells the guys since Hera is gone. "I gave Athena her mother back."

"You barfed up your first wife?" Hades says in shock.

"And you haven't told your second wife? Are you crazy? You know Metis will be here today," Poseidon warns.

"I know, but I was hoping that if she found out here, she would not cause a scene," Zeus tells them.

"Even I heard about what happened at Crystal and Leo's wedding with Aphrodite," Triton tells him.

"How did you hear of that?" his brother asks.

"Percy told me."

"Yes, well, she is your sister. I expect the two of you to help me keep her in line," Zeus says with hopeful smile looking at Zeus and Hades.

"No way, brother," Hades says shaking his head. "You got yourself into this mess by swallowing Metis in the first place. You can get yourself back out."

"Please do it for Athena," Zeus asks.

"Are you serious?" Poseidon tells him then laughs so loud several people turn to look at them.

"I raised Athena. I will do what I can to make this a wonderful day for her," Triton tells Zeus.

* * *

"Travis, sweetheart," Aphrodite says coming up behind the son of Hermes, "I have someone I would like for your to meet."

"Are you trying to play matchmaker or something?" he asks her.

"Maybe," she tells him leading him toward a group of girls he assumes are from that Egyptian camp.

"Jaz, darling," Aphrodite calls out, "I have someone I would like for you to meet."

"My Lady?" the magician says surprised that the goddess even remembers who she is.

"This is Travis son of Hermes. Travis this is Jasmine, a beautiful magician from the House of Life."

"Lady Aphrodite," Jaz says looking embarrassed, "I was sort of joking about that whole boyfriend thing."

"And you were sort of not," Aphrodite replies with a smile. "Now you two stay right here and talk. I think you might have a lot to talk about," she continues then turns to walk away.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Travis says.

"Tell me about it. My friends all call me Jaz by the way," she says extending her hand. Neither of them notice Aphrodite waive her hand at her son, who is floating around above the crowd, arrows at the ready.

* * *

Sadie and Zia have come from the cabin and are talking with some of the girls from Camp Half-Blood when Drew asks, "So were you as upset as we were when you found out about those scarves?"

"Oh, they didn't want to tell us about them," Zia says, "But there isn't much to do about it. It's not like any of them planned it."

"Well we wanted to give Hathor a piece of our minds," Clarisse tells them.

"I would advise against that," Sadie says. "You do not want to run the risk of making Hathor mad."

"Why is that?" Thalatta asks curiously.

"When she becomes Sekhmet, she's vicious and unstoppable. She could kill everyone here," Sadie explains.

"So unless you're hiding a building full of salsa somewhere close, I wouldn't say anything to her," Zia agrees.

"Salsa?" Drew asks not understanding what that could do to stop her.

"Drinking lots of blood is the only way to stop her, but we've tricked her with salsa too," Sadie says with a grin.

"Gods, I'm glad Mom's not like that," Drew says watching the other goddess of love.

* * *

Sally meets Paul outside of the cabin a little bit before the ceremony is to begin. He gives her a kiss in greeting.

"How are things going out here?" she asks.

"Fine. Tristan and I have been meeting everyone. That Set is a laugh riot," he tells her.

"He's the one in the red suit?" she asks looking at the different gods. He nods.

"He's handsome in a scary sort of way," she tells him with a smile. "Anyway, would you please let Aphrodite and Hathor know we're ready to begin."

"You bet," he says the heads back over to Tristan.

* * *

Percy, Nico, Walt and Julian seat everyone, Greeks on the bride's side, Egyptians on the grooms. Ra and Horus are seated on the first row in front Thoth and Carter. Set and Nephthys, Anubis' parents, are on a row with Osiris and Isis, Horus' parents. Bast, Geb, Bes and Tawaret are seated behind them. Sadie, Walt, Zia and Amos sit in the next row. Sobek, Shu, Ma'at and Khufu are in the row behind them. The remainder of the magicians, including Julian, Jaz, Cleo, Felix, Shelby are Sean, are in the next couple of rows. Several rows of baboons and ibises sit behind them.

Zeus went into the cabin to escort his daughter after leaving Hera sitting on the first row of the bride's side by herself. Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, and Demeter sit in the second row. Poseidon and Hades share the next row with their wives. Iris sits in an end seat on the next row with Chiron kneeling in the sand beside her. Ares and Enyo are with them. Thanatos, holding Anastasia, Eileithyia, Hypnos and Pasithea share a row, as do Hebe, Nike, Andy, and Tyche. Dionysus and Ariadne are with Hephestus and Hermes. Eros and Psyche sit with a couple of Athena's children who are still at camp. Thalia sits holding Sophia, while Sani sits saving a seat for Daddy, with Rachel and Travis filling out their row. Drew, Butch, Nico and Thalata are behind them with Attisain. Tristan, Piper, Jason, and Connor are next. Sally, Paul, Clarisse, Silena and Chris take up the next row.

Percy soon comes from the cabin with Metis on his arm. Most people have no idea who she is. When he escorts her to the front row, several people start to whisper. Hera glances at her but does not say anything. Percy takes his seat putting his son into his lap then Annabeth starts up the aisle while Alexandria plays the lyre. When she takes her place next to Aphrodite, Zeus leads Athena up the aisle. There are many ooos and ahhhs over her dress along with many whispers about why Zeus looks so green. When they reach the front row of seats, Metis stands and hugs Athena then she and Zeus take a seat, as Athena steps up next to Thoth.

"Who is that?" Hera whispers to her husband. He holds his hand up in a gesture of _not right now_.

"This is a beautiful day for all our Athena and Thoth's loved ones to come together with them to celebrate their joining together in marriage," Hathor starts.

"She's got a lot of nerve," Drew whispers to Butch.

"I love you," he whispers back.

"The love that Athena and Thoth share is proof that love is possible for everyone including those who believe it is not meant for them," Aphrodite says giving the bride a wink.

"Tell me," Hera says a bit louder to her husband.

"Shush," he tells her softly.

"Do not shush me," she says loudly.

"Stop, you will not make a scene at my daughter's wedding," he whispers giving her a dirty look.

"Are we done?" Aphrodite asks looking at the King and Queen of Olympus. Zeus nods his head.

"I would imagine that no one could possibly have a reason why Athena and Thoth should not be married," Hathor says looking over those gathered.

"Wonderful," Aphrodite says when no one makes a sound. "Athena and Thoth have written their own vowels and would like to share them now," the Greek goddess says then nods to Athena.

"My dearest Thoth," Athena starts, "From the moment I was born, I knew that love and marriage were not meant for me. I did not see the wisdom in giving my heart to a man that could not fully appreciate everything I was, then I met you. It was a meeting of chance and good fortune for which I owe Tyche a thank you." Athena turns to find Tyche and gives her a smile. "You understand my wisdom. You understand my life as a goddess. You understand me, and I love you for that. I vow to love and cherish you for eternity."

"Athena, you amaze me every day. I learn something new each time I listen to you. I see something more beautiful each time I look at you, and I learn something new about me each time we are together. I learned that I was wanted someone who could understand my most complex thoughts. I learned that I wanted someone to share life's simple moments, and I learned that I was longing for someone to share my heart. You are all of those things, and I vow to love and cherish you for eternity," Thoth says looking into her eyes.

Aphrodite passes Hathor a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes then continues. "Do you Athena take this god Thoth to be your eternal husband?"

"Oh my gods! That is Metis!" Hera stands and shouts at her husband.

"Sit down!" Zeus orders pulling her down by her arm.

Athena, having turned to look at her stepmother, turns back to face Thoth and says, "I do."

"Do you Thoth take this goddess Athena to be your eternal wife?" Hathor asks.

"I do," Thoth says with a happy smile.

"Before Hera has a mental breakdown," Aphrodite starts then looks to her fellow love goddess and they speak together.

"We now pronounce you husband and wife."

"Thoth, sweetie, you may kiss your bride," Aphrodite says with a smile. He leans in and kisses Athena's lips pulling her body to his.


	117. Chapter 117

Once the ceremony is over and guests are milling around talking with one another, Hera grabs Zeus by the arm and starts screaming. "How dare you bring that woman back and not tell me. Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" She starts swinging her arms and fists striking the god in the arms, on the chest, upside the head.

"Hera, you need to calm down," he says calmly, hoping it will rub off on her.

"Calm down? Calm down! CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Hera," Triton says now stepping into the conversation, _brave man_, takes the queen's hand. "Please come with me and let us talk."

"I know what you're trying to do Triton. You want to make everything just perfect for Athena. Well this has nothing to do with you," Hera says pushing his hand away.

"Lady Hera," Metis, who has now walked up, says politely. "Please do not feel threatened by my being here. I mean no harm to you or your position. I am not here for Zeus. I am here for my daughter only."

"So you say now," Hera snaps.

"Hera, by beauty, you are my love," Zeus says. "I would never put anyone above you. No one, not even Metis, could mean as much to me as you do."

"You are so full of..."

"Mother," Eileithyia calls out, as she walks toward the fray, "Anastasia wants to see her grandmama."

Hera stops glaring at Zeus for a moment and sees little Anastasia, who is getting big enough to wave now, motioning for her. "This is not over," she barks at her husband then walks away. "Come to Grandmama Hera my sweet little Anastasia," the goddess says taking the baby in her arms.

"Thank you for trying," Zeus says taking Triton's hand.

"Sorry I was of no use," Triton says then bows and walks away.

"It is not my will to cause so much harm," Metis now tells Zeus.

"Do not worry about Hera. She will calm down after a fashion. How was your first night?"

"It was lovely. Annabeth, Sally and I had a wonderful time with our daughter," she tells him.

"What do you plan to do now?" he asks.

"Athena has asked me to stay with her, but I plan to stay with Percy and Annabeth while Athena and Thoth are on their honeymoon. I do not believe it is wise to be in Olympus without my daughter," Metis tells him.

"You always were the smart one," he says with a smile. "Well we should speak no more for now," he continues then walks away leaving Metis standing alone. Poseidon quickly makes his way over to the Titaness.

"Well, well, look who's back," the god says giving her a hug.

"Poseidon, it is wonderful to see you again," she says sweetly. "You always were one of my favorites. I will not hold it against you that my daughter hates you," she adds with a laugh.

"I appreciate that. So Annabeth said you are planning to stay at camp while the newlyweds are away. I insist you stay in cabin three with the kids. You have a lot of time to make up for."

"You do not have to do that, Poseidon. I can stay in Athena's cabin," she says politely.

"Annabeth wants you with her. Surely you can understand that," the god tells her.

"Then I shall stay with your children, and I truly appreciate you allowing it," Metis says giving him a bow. "I see Amphitrite with you. I am pleased to see the two of you are still together."

"She's the love of my life," the god says with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, I have loved mortal women, like Sally, but Amphitrite is my heart."

"I see Hades found him a girl, finally," the Titaness continues, as she looks toward the god and Persephone.

"Yes, he and Persephone have a great relationship," Poseidon explains.

"Who is she?"

"Demeter's daughter with Zeus," he says.

"Demeter? That must have driven Hera insane," Metis laughs.

"Completely," Poseidon laughs then leads Metis over to Hades and Persephone.

* * *

"Hi you guys," Nike say coming up to Iris, Isis and Crystal who are apparently comparing wings.

"Nike," Iris says giving her dear friend a hug, "Now this girl has a beautiful set."

"Oh please, they look just like Crystal's," Nike says then brings her wings out to show Isis.

"They are quite lovely," Isis agrees.

"Hello ladies," Eros says now walking over with Thanatos at his side. "What are you guys doing?" the Erote asks.

"We were comparing wings, and no we don't want to see yours," Iris tells him.

"Jealous much," Thanatos chuckles.

"It's not fair that guys always have more beautiful wings," Crystal says.

"You mean like these," Eros says bringing his out.

"Oh my," Isis says then actually reaches out to touch them.

Eros then smacks Thanatos on the arm and says, "Show her."

"They are black," Isis says when he does as Eros says. "I have never seen anything more beautiful. Who are you?"

"Thanatos, God of Death," he says giving her bow.

"I...I truly feel inferior now," the Egyptian goddess says not able to take her eyes off of Thanatos' set of wings.

Eros then hooks Thanatos' arm in his and walks away. "I believe our work here is done," he laughs.

"Smartass," Nike says giving her golden wings a flutter.

* * *

"Hello son," Set says walking over to Walt and Sadie.

"Set," Walt says with no real feeling in his voice. "Mother," he continues then actually stands and puts his arms around Nephthys, but in more of an expected hug, as opposed to a caring hug.

"Anubis, my beautiful boy," Nephthys says placing her hands on each side of his face. "I have so missed looking upon your face."

"Sadie," Set now says giving her a smile she knows better than to trust.

"How's it going Rockin' Red Reaper?" she asks, as a subtle reminder to him that he'd better not try anything because she knows his secret name. "I thought the two of you were estranged?" Sadie asks of Set and Nephthys.

"I can't stay mad at her for long," Set says putting his arm around his wife and kissing her check.

"So the two of you are back together again?" Anubis asks.

"Until she stabs me in the back, again," his father says with a smile.

"Which will only happen if he turns against us, again," his wife replies with her own smile.

"No promises," Set says with an evil grin.

* * *

"So did Percy tell you about the stripper?" Clarisse asks Annabeth, as she sits eating with Thalia.

"Stripper?" Annabeth says with a raised eyebrow.

"Last night, at the bachelor party, Hathor stripped in front of our guys," Clarisse continues.

"Hathor," Thalia says looking toward the Egyptian goddess.

"Did Percy do anything, I mean like embarrass himself?" Annabeth asks.

"As far as I know, he didn't," Clarisse tells her. "Chris says Horus arranged it, not Carter, but the guys apparently really enjoyed the show. So, Prissy didn't even tell you about it?"

"I didn't see Percy last night. I stayed here with our moms, and he stayed with Paul and the kids," Annabeth explains.

"You should ask him about it?" Clarisse says then heads off to find her own husband.

"Boy am I glad I don't have to worry about things like that," Thalia says popping another cracker into her mouth.

"I'm not worried about it," Annabeth says while looking around to find Percy.

"Sure you're not. A love goddess dances naked for your husband, and you're not worried," her friend says with doubt.

"It's not like it was a private showing," Annabeth says. "That, might bother me."

"Then why are you looking for your husband?"

"He's got the kids," she answers hoping Thalia buys it.

* * *

"Dad, I'm so glad to see you," Sadie says hugging Osiris.

"My dear," Osiris says giving his daughter a hug.

"How's Mum?" she asks happy to stay in his arms.

"Your mother is wonderful. She wishes she could come today, but it was just not possible," her father says. "You may come and visit her though. Is Anubis treating you right?" Osiris now asks her.

"Yes, he is a complete gentleman. He and Walt both are. Neither one of them would ever hurt me or let anyone else hurt me," she answers.

"Very good," he says, as Walt comes over to them.

"Hello sir," Anubis says bowing to Osiris. He was always very respectful to Osiris, as his adoptive father, but now that he is also Julius Kane, his girl's dad, he shows him even more respect.

"Are you enjoying your time in the upper world?" Osiris asks the boy.

"Oh, yes sir, very much," he answers.

* * *

Metis sees Hera sitting by herself and decides to try, once again, to talk with her. As she approaches the queen, Hera is looking away and doesn't notice her coming.

"Lady Hera, may I speak with you?" she asks politely.

Hera is startled but motions for the Titaness to join her.

"I wanted to apologize for taking you by surprise with my appearance today," Metis starts.

"It is not your place. My husband should have informed me long before we arrived," Hera says still looking anywhere but at Metis.

"As I said before, I want nothing that you have. I have no desire to take my place as Zeus' wife. I do not want to be a queen. I only want to be a mother and grandmother," Metis tells her.

"I am not certain what rules...I suppose since he is in charge, Zeus will have to decide what is to become of the two of us," Hera says sadly.

"You love him," Metis says reading it in the goddess' voice.

"More than anything. I always have," Hera confirms.

"I do not," Metis tells her honestly. Hera finally looks at her. "I do not believe that I ever did. I did not seek to become his wife. I would have preferred to be left alone, but when he_ insisted_, I saw the wisdom of not fighting him. I knew he would never be a faithful husband, but I thought that having my children would be enough for me. I was thrilled when I learned I was having Athena. In truth, Zeus was happy as well until he told his mother and grandmother. Gaea was the one who told him she had received a prophecy about my children. I do not know whose idea it was to get Zeus to do what he did to me. Gaea was always a meddling trouble maker, but Rhea was so spiteful against other female Titans I would not put it past her to have been behind the whole lie."

"That is my mother you are referring to," Hera says calmly.

"I am sorry, and I am sure you care very deeply for her especially since it was she who tricked Kronos and saved Zeus. In that way, she saved all of you as well, but you were not a Titaness," Metis says kindly.

"I suppose I can understand. Thanks to my husband, I have similar feelings for my fellow goddesses, but I would never suggest that they be swallowed. I know how terrible that is," the goddess says.

"As you can see, I would never want to be with Zeus again. I pray that he will leave me alone now. Let me be with my daughter."

"I shall speak with him," Hera says. "Make sure he does just that."

"I will do everything I can to stay out of your sight. I do not want to be the source of any..."

"I shall hear no more on this today," Hera says putting her hand to her chest, as if she were in pain. Metis gives her a polite bow then walks away to find her daughter.

* * *

Athena and Thoth actually get a couple of minutes to themselves, so Thoth kisses her then says, "Is your mother going to be living with us?"

"How would you feel about that?" she asks wondering if he is bringing this up because he is against it.

"You palace is quite large. There is plenty of room. I only have one concern," he says.

"Tell me."

"I have no idea what kind of mother-in-law she will be," he explains.

"I have no idea what kind of mother she will be, but I have to believe she will be kind and loving to both of us. I will make you a promise, though," she says.

"And what is that?"

"If she is the mother-in-law from Hades, I will build her another palace to live in," she tells him with a smile and a kiss.

"Deal," he says then thinks of something else. "She's not coming on the honeymoon is she?"

"Absolutely not," his bride says with a chuckle.

* * *

Tristan stands at the buffet table when Aphrodite walks up to him and takes a plate. "You did a wonderful job with the ceremony," he tells her.

"Thank you. Are you enjoying yourself? I am sorry I cannot be by your side," she says.

"Look, I don't want Zeus to find out any more than you, besides I've been taking with everyone. They have been very friendly, and Paul and Sally have been keeping me company. Piper and Jason have hung around with me as well," he says. "I'm fine, you go enjoy yourself."

"I love you," she says no louder than a whisper then heads off to speak with Nike.

* * *

"Hellllloooo beautiful," Hermes says walking up to the goddess.

"Meee-ow," Bast replies running her fingers down the god's chest. "You must be Lord Hermes. I recognize the wings on your shoes."

"The one and only," he says taking her hand in his then kissing it. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Well for a good portion of it, I was trapped in a prison fighting Apophis," she says truthfully.

"Then it's nice to have you back. I'm not going to waste time. Would you like to join me in my delivery truck? It's parked right over there" he says pointing to his brown Hermes Express truck parked in the sand next to the cabin. Bast smiles and lets him lead her away.

Hermes opens the back door then stops dead in his tracks. "Apollo! What are you doing in here? Whose legs are those?" he asks his older brother.

Apollo, startled by the interruption, looks back over his shoulder and says, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Demeter is going to strangle you," Hermes says now seeing the goddess' daughter Meredith.

"Sorry I didn't ask first, but do you mind?" Apollo says waiving his hand in shoo manner. Hermes closes the door.

"Sorry," he says looking at Bast. She takes his hand and pulls him toward the cabin.

* * *

"So Percy," Annabeth says, "We didn't get to talk about the party last night."

Percy knows his wife well and can tells she's up to something. He figures she must have heard about Hathor's little performance from some of the others. "We had a good time, but you might not be happy about what happened toward the end," he confesses.

"And what would that be?"

"Hathor showed up," he says blushing a little.

"Go on," she tells him.

"Well you know, she did a little dance," he says, his face getting redder.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asks trying to look really upset.

"How do I answer that?" he says. "It was interesting, but I would have liked it better if it had been you."

"What!" she says stunned.

"I mean, oh, that didn't come out right. I wouldn't want you to dance in front of anybody else. I just meant that I personally would prefer to have you dance for me like that," he says trying to dig himself out for crater he just jumped into mouth first.

"So you want me to act like a tramp," she says knowing she's got him hung up now.

"No, I didn't...nothing I say here is going to help me is it?" Percy finally says.

Annabeth smiles and puts her arms around his neck. "I'm just happy that you told me the truth," she says then kisses his cheek.

* * *

Hermes and Bast come from the cabin laughing and pawing each other. "That was fun," she says purring happily. They stop by his truck and open the back door once again to see if Apollo is gone.

"Now what?" Hermes says.

"Dad!" Travis says embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" his father asks with his hands on his hips.

"Um, this is Jaz," Travis says making a very awkward introduction.

"Hello sir, I mean Lord Hermes," Jaz says trying to cover herself.

"I do not think this is wise. You just met this girl," Hermes tells his boy.

"Like you just met her," Travis says pointing at Bast.

"I'm a god, you are not," his father says a bit irritated at having his own actions thrown in his face.

"We're in love Dad," his son confesses.

"You only think..." his dad starts to say.

"No, Lord Hermes, we are, really," Jaz interrupts. "Love at first sight."

"This is Eros' doing," Hermes says instantly recognizing the signs.

"Does it matter," Jaz asks.

"We're happy Dad. Can't you just leave it alone?" Travis asks.

"I might leave it alone, but I will not leave you here. Come on," the god says motioning them out of the truck.

* * *

"Everyone," Hathor calls out to get everyone's attention. "Athena and Thoth are going to cut their wedding cake. Please gather around," the goddess says waiving her hand to bring everyone closer.

"Thank you Hathor," Thoth says stepping up with Athena by his side. "I would first like to propose a toast," he says raising his glass. "We are so thankful that you all came to share this day with us and in such a peaceful manner. We realize that our union is new ground for both of our great religions. We want our love to bring us all closer together."

"Here, here," Poseidon calls out raising his glass.

"To my beautiful bride, Athena, I want to say again how happy you have made me by becoming my wife. I cherish you," Thoth continues then kisses her. Athena kisses him. "Now my dear," he says handing her the knife, "Shall we." As they start to cut the cake together, a commotion gets everyone's attention.

"Seriously, would you stop looking at my girl that way," Horus shouts placing his hand on his khopesh.

"Chill, bro," Ares snaps back. "You're being paranoid."

"No, I'm defending what is mine. Ever since last night, I have seen you eyeing her," Horus replies.

"Well you're the one that put her on display," Ares says.

"Just because you can't keep your love goddess, doesn't mean you can come after mine," the Egyptian shouts.

"Horus, you need to calm down," Osiris shouts at his son.

"As do you Ares," Zeus orders.

"I am not doing anything," Ares tells his father.

"Aphrodite, take him away from here," Zeus now barks at the goddess.

"I shall take him nowhere. I am not Ares keeper," she replies.

"And what part of that sounded like a request," the god snaps at her.

"He is your son," Hephaestus says stepping up beside his wife. "It is not my wife's responsibility to control him."

"Since when..."

"Ares," Hera says going to her son. "Come with me."

"I'm not leaving unless he does," Ares boasts.

"Horus," Isis calls to her son. "May I speak with you?"

"Not now Mother," he says not taking his eyes off of Ares.

"Sweetheart," Hathor says taking Horus' hand. "Please, you have nothing to fear," she continues. "You know you are my heart."

Horus uses his arm to push Hathor aside. "All of that is beside the point. He will not look at you that way."

"Then take me away," she says. "Let us return to the Duat where we can be together."

"I will not leave unless he does," Horus insists.

"Then both of you be gone," Zeus says sternly.

"You are now ordering _my_ son around?" Osiris asks looking at Zeus.

"Is this not what we both want?" Zeus asks.

"Excuse me," Thoth says now stepping between the two war gods. "As this is my wedding, I am going to ask both of you to leave before this gets out of hand."

"So you're going to stand over there and let your new husband tell me what to do?" Ares looks at his sister.

"Would you prefer I tell you to get lost?" Athena asks smartly.

"Not really," Ares says after thinking about it.

"Well too bad. Get out of here before I take action," his sister shouts pointing toward the sky.

"I don't think you are going to do anything in that get up," Ares says motioning at her wedding dress.

Athena steps forward and taps the bracelet on her arm. Aegis springs into full form. "Do not push me little brother," the goddess says walking toward him.

"Put that thing away," Ares says holding his arm to shield his own face from the sight.

"Leave now," she continues getting closer to Ares.

"Fine, I'll go," Ares says, "But you make sure he goes too."

"He's going," Thoth confirms looking toward his own war god.

"Fine, but consider yourself warned Ares. If you even speak Hathor's name, it will be on," Horus says then grabs his girl's arm and walks off toward the canopic jar with his son Hapi's head.

Athena raises an eyebrow because her brother is still there. "Going," Ares says then heads toward the cabin where his war chariot waits.

"I apologize," Athena now says to their guests.

"Not to worry," Tarawet says giving Athena a smile. "We all know how Horus can be."

"Yes, we know how Ares is too," Artemis agrees, "A major pain in the..."

"Little ears my lady," Annabeth shouts.

"Yes, well you get the idea," the huntress says.

The group remains silent for what seems like forever, so Percy starts, "Cake, cake, cake, cake..."

Carter smiles and picks up the chant, "Cake, cake, cake." Quickly many have joined them.

"My lady," Thoth says offering Athena his arm. She flicks her wrist, putting her shield away, then rejoins her husband to cut the cake.


	118. End of Summer

**Time has come to end A New Summer, as summer is officially over. The campers are back in school, and the gods are becoming more involved in the story. Not to worry. I am starting a new story Gods, Campers, Magicians. This way, I can focus on any of the three sets of relationships. Thoth and Athena's Honeymoon is up first. I also want to be able to jump ahead to the birth of some of the babies. Drew should be a real treat during childbirth, worse than Clarisse, if that's possible.**

**Thank you all for your continued support.**

**TeachingGods**


End file.
